Vanguard: Acceleration
by Solus Ortis
Summary: Cardfights have evolved even further with this new stage.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 0**

**Prologue**

**Author Notes: To my friends on the Vanguard Academy RP forum, yes I finally got around to doing this.**

* * *

It has been generations since Card Fighter heroes at the Vanguard Academy were at the forefront of the game's world, and even longer for older heroes like Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Ren Suzugamori, Leon Souryuu, Kamui Katsuragi, and Misaki Tokura.

Vanguard has evolved from a worldwide sensation to a way of life for many people and their families, but there are those that still remember the point of the game. That point being a means for people to bond, grows stronger, and has fun with their friends. Now it is becoming more common for it to be used as a means to settle serious conflicts.

Mega Blast, Persona Blast, Cross Ride, and even Limit Break were all created to bring new life and excitement into the game, of which led to the first Vanguard Circuit. Even now the people want to see more exciting and challenging fights. Both for them to observe and enjoy, in addition competing and feeling the adrenaline that follows. Eventually someone asked "How can we make the game we all love even more exciting?"

Answering that question was goal of countless card designers, promoters, fans, and even players themselves. At last someone brought a solution to this wonderful question. That suggestion would revolutionize the game for years to come. It came from a card game that was Vanguard's senior, but still very much it's rival. "If Duel Monsters have Turbo Duels, then why not do something similar for Vanguard?" that was the solution asked.

Immediately corporations started tearing apart D-Wheels and studied everything from their engines, operating systems and holographic generators. This was all done for the sake of reverse-engineering the technology for vanguard. The Vanguard judges went to work creating the rules for the new system, and the card designers worked on creating new units to go along with it.

After all their hard work the first two proto-type V-Wheels as they were called by the Chief engineer, of whom was also a Turbo Duelist. Now with the testing done, the first of the new cards printed, and the promotions made world wide the people are looking forward to the first Accelerated Card Fight. I wonder will it receive a cooler name after it premieres.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Find out the new system for card fighting next time on "VG Acceleration."**


	2. VG Acceleration

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 1**

**VG Acceleration**

**Author Notes: I do now own Vanguard nor is this a crossover with Yugioh 5d's. There might be references to its story and terminology for the sake of explaining the terminology here, but that is it.**

* * *

_Ever since it was announced a year ago fans of Vanguard all over the world have thoroughly studied the net, read every article, and grilled every informant they could find about the rules to go along with the V-Wheels, and the cards to go along with the rules. When it was announced that there would be a worldwide broadcast of the first accelerated card fight in a arena built strictly for that purpose the people went ecstatic, when they found out who the fighters themselves were the fans became chaotic, and the number of tickets sold to this event were only rivaled by the first Turbo Duel. Eventually the day of the event came and the arena was packed within a couple of hours. Even Turbo duelist themselves showed up out of curiosity._

_People began to stare at the center podium as the lights began to dim. Out from a small elevator near by came a man wearing a mostly black outfit, contrasted by its yellow trim, he wore a cap with a tassel attached, and had blonde hair._

"Greetings everybOdy. My name is Doctor. My great great grandfather was the announcer to the first Vanguard circuit. Now I have the honor of being the announcer for the first accelerated card fight. But before I announce Our competitors, I have to ask are you all excited?!" Doctor O asks the crows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" is how the stir-crazy crown goes."

"I see you all are then. In red corner we have a man who converted his D-Wheel to the V-Wheel. Give it up for Sora Yamigishi!"

_A puff of red smoke breaks out, and a figure drives right to it. His helmet hides his hair color, but we can see he is well tanned, of a medium build, has green eyes, and a black racing suit to match his V-Wheel. It can be described as a stretched out version of a black Yamaha 2010 Hybrid with a fight table attached._

"The D-Wheel brought about a great revolution within the world. I intend to be apart of the history the V-Wheel brings by winning this fight!" Sora yells to the crown, of which they offer cheers in return.

"Truly wise words to live by. Now let me introduce his Opponent and reigning number 1 vanguard fighter of the world. Show a round of applause for our champ Sakura Verde!" Dr. O announces.

_Now from the blue corner blue smoke pops up a girl with a bright red V-wheel and a suit to match. She and Sora are using the same V wheel, and she is a...12 year old girl, with orange hair, and blue eyes? It must be interesting for her 17-year-old opponent to fight someone so young._

"Two years ago I rose to the top of this game's world, and I intend to stay that way as it evolves to a new stage!" Sora yells to the crown, of which the crowd also offers her their cheers.

"Confident words from such a young competitor! As engineers do their last checks let me pass the baton Over to the sponsor of this event and my fellow M.C for the event." Dr. O said.

_Now wit that words from the successor of Dr. O comes from the elevator a man in his mid to late 30's, with orange hair, and wearing a dark blue suit._

"Thank you Dr. O for that introduction. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Alexander Verde. I am the president of the Verde corps the company behind the creation of the V-wheel, and the father of our champion Sakura." Alexander said.

"Why don't you give a quick explanation as to why you invented the V-Wheel?" Dr. O inquired.

"That credit goes to the team of engineers that developed the device. I only provided the money for it, but the reason I did so was when I noticed my daughter along with countless others watch Turbo Duels with such excitement and fervor. I could sit in the side lines no longer and made such a dream possible!"

* * *

_Now the fans offer their cheers and jeers for the man that made such a grand spectacle possible._

"Thank you for that statement. I've just received word that the engineers have just given us the green light, so competitors start your engines, place your starting vanguards, and fans start the countdown for the revOlutionary fight!" Dr. O screams.

"3...2...1!" almost every fan in the stadium yells counting down with their fingers yell.

"Vanguard acceleration!" the to competitors say.

"Officer Cadet Errik**[Power: 4000]**!" Sora revealed.

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer**[Power: 4000]**!" Sakura revealed.

_Immediately the red and black V-wheels take off like a flash of lightning. Following the black flash is a boy in a white uniform, green hair, and a yellowish-green sword. Now after the standing champion or racing as the case may be is a knight in black and gold, also with green hair, and a purple sword._

"Like you see in Turbo Duels people the first to clear the corner takes the first move. Will the experience from the former Turbo Duelist allow him to take the lead? Or will our reigning champ stant supreme even here?" Dr. O explained.

_Thanks to his experience at handling D-Wheels, Sora takes the first corner. Sakura made a valiant attempt to catch up, but sadly she is still inexperienced handling these pieces of machinery._

"Looks like I get the first turn of the first new kind of fight!" Sora brags.

"Doesn't mean you will get the win!" Sakura retorts.

_Now the special features of the stadium built for this new form of card fighting kick in._ _The entire stadium is transformed into a deep blue underwater pantheon, moss growing on the columns, fish __swimming by, some portions broken as a result of spending time under water._

"And now we have the first speed counters on the On the board!" Dr. O announced as Sora drew.

"I ride Tear Knight, Cyprus**[Power: 7000] **and as a result Errik is moved to the rearguard circle!" Sora announced.

_Iconic to the clan Sora's vanguard is transformed into a young bow, with wings made of water, purple, hair, and a orange crossbow. As a lower ranked officer Errik appears behind him. _

"I end my turn."

"Now we have the second turn of the first accelerated card fight. How will Sakura start off?" Dr. O said.

"I'm curious myself as to what of the new cards my daughter added to her new deck." Alexander includes.

"You will all find out soon enough! I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**[Power: 7000]**. He gains +1000 power while Dragon Whelp is in the soul, of which his effect allows me to look at the top seven cards of my deck and add..." Sakura said as she looked through those seven cards. Continuing, "Spectral Duke Dragon to my hand."

_Now Sakura's vanguard knight transforms into an older more muscular version of it's self. It has a less of a gold trim and more protruding black armor._

"I call Knight of Elegant Speed, Garl**[Power: 6000] **and Elegant Skills, Gareth**[Power 8000]**!"

_A knight that can only be described as Gareth in black armor appears behind Vortimer, of which to the front left of him is Gareth himself in red and yellow armor. _

"I activate Garl's speed blast!"

"There it folks the first ever Speed blast, of which you pay using the speed counters that build up per turn.! Alexander if you could please explain the effects for our viewers?" Dr. O requests.

"Knight of Elegant Speed, Garl's effect is speed blast 2 and draw a card." Alexander explained.

"I boost Vortimer and attack Cyprus**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Sakura declared.

"The first attack of this new system is On the way. Will it be a hit or a bust?" Dr. O excitedly said.

"No guard!" Sora decides

"Drive check**[Herald of Vortimer – No Trigger]**."

_Vortimer runs through the ruined knocked over columns of the pantheon to surprise his opponent. Eventually he kicks himself off one and dives straight towards this now caught off guard naval officer as he speeds away._

"Damage check**[Battle Siren, Dorothea – No Trigger]**." Sora revealed.

"Now Gareth attack**[Total Power: 8000]**!" Sakura declares again.

"No guard."

_Unlike Vortimer, Gareth chooses to launch a frontal assault._

"Damage check**[Navalgazer Dragon – No Trigger]**."

"I end my turn former Turbo Duelist-san." Sakura said as if for the sole purpose of irritating this man.

**Sora – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**2 - S. Counter – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**OC Errik, Tear Knight Cyprus – Scout of Darkness Vortimer, Garl**

**Empty, Empty – ES Gareth, Empty**

"Not a bad start, but it's my move. I ride Tear Knight Lazarus**[Power: 10000]**!" Sora yelled.

_Cyprus transforms into a higher ranked officer. He has green fins on his back, is wearing a crown like object, and wields a whip like sword with a green glow around it._

"I play Errik's counterblast and move him to the soul." Sora explains as he picks up the top 5 cards of his deck. Continuing, "I add Navalstrom Dragon to my hand and call Battle Siren Dorothea**[Power: 6000] **and another Lazarus**[Power: 10000]**."

_To the right of Lazarus is a more pale version of himself, and the vanguard is a former Mermaid Idol that responded to the call of duty._

"I attack with the rearguard Lazarus**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sora declared.

"No guard." Sakura responds.

_Lazarus's swims at superhuman speed to catch up with the running black knight._

"Damage check**[Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains – No Trigger]**."

"I boost my vanguard Lazarus and attack**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sora declares.

"No guard."

"Drive check**[Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication – Draw Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and draw!" Sora yelled.

"I wonder what Sora had received from that draw trigger." Alexander announces.

"I suppose we will have to wait and find down the line." Doctor. O retorts.

"Damage check**[Sleygal Sword – No Trigger]**."

"It's back to you miss preteen champ." Sora informed.

"Don't call me that." an annoyed Sakura said.

"Sorry, but it the world of Turbo Dueling trash talk is normal, so when this takes off expect the same occurrence." Sora explained.

"Stand and draw. I ride Black Dragon Knight Vortimer**[Power: 9000] **while Scout of Darkness is in the soul he gains +1000 power, of who's effect I play." Sakura explained.

_This knight gains a muscular body, a black horse, a purple cape with a gold trim, and a black armor with a gold trim._

"I retire Garl to take a look at the top two cards of my deck and..." Sakura said as she looked at the top two cards of her deck. Continuing, "I call Blade Feather**[Power: 7000]** and Flash EdgeValkyrie**[Power: 9000]**. I think I will add Herald of Vortimer**[Power: 6000] **to that mix as well and move Gareth to the back row.."

_To the right appears the silver winged sisters, of which they add their strength of reinforcing the field to the mix. Behind the vanguard is priest in black and gold robes, of whom is holding a rosary in the shape of the Gold Paladin logo._

"I boost Flash Edge and attack your rearguard Lazarus**[Total Power: 16000]**."

"Mothership Intelligence guard**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Sora retorts.

_Even the A.I of the Aqua Force clad does it's duty as a soldier, and sacrifices himself to save a superior officer._

"I boost Vortimer with Herald and activate the latter's skill. When boosting a unit with Vortimer in it's name or Spectral Duke Dragon by paying a soulblast of 1, the boosted unit gains +4000 power until the end of that battle**[Total Power: 20000]**!" Sakura explained.

"That unit and Garl can be found in the new booster back we are releasing in two weeks called Accelerated Dragon Revolution." Alexander informs the crowd.

"No guard." Sora said.

"Drive check**[Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**."

_It's a good thing this Knight has horse power to catch up with the aquatic knight in his home turf. Thanks to that he is able to land a hit with his scythe as he catches up._

"Damage check**[Sea Otter Soldier of Pyroxene Communication – Draw Trigger]**."

"I end my turn."

**Sora – Sakura**

**6 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**4 - S. Counter – 2**

**3– Damage – 2**

**1 - Counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Tear Knight Lazarus – Flash Edge Valkyrie, Blade Feather Valkyrie**

**Battle Siren Dorothea, Tear Knight Lazarus – Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Herald of Vortimer**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, ES Gareth**

"Stand and draw. Undersea dragon, raze my enemies with your aquatic fire! I ride Navalstrom Dragon**[Power: 10000]**"

"Right here people is the first grade 3 Of the new pack." Doctor O said.

_Think a darker blue version of Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom, with armor on it's shoulders, back, and really big pair of duel cannons on top of them appeared as Sora's vanguard. The people watching this fight were of course excited at how heated this match has become._

"I call Splash Supplier**[Power: 6000] **and Storm Rider, Diamantes**[Power: 9000]**!" Sora yelled.

_Behind the rearguard_ _Lazarus appears one of the Aqua Force's supply officers. He is riding a vehicle similar to Splash assault, but with a bigger rear end to carry materials. Diamantes is wearing a high ranked Aqua Force uniform with his two swords in hand._

"I activate Splash Supplier's soulblast and give myself two speed counters!"

"Just as there are effects that use speed counters as a cost, there are also cards that give your speed counters a boost." Alexander explains

"I'll have Diamantes attack your vanguard, and he gains +2000 if he is the first unit attacking**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Sora informed.

"No guard." Sakura retorts.

_With his revved up engine attached swords, Diamantes dashes or in this case swims at highspeeds towards the horse ridding knight. He lands a successful slash the moment he is in range. Who knows how much _

"Damage check**[Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"I boost my rearguard Lazarus and attack Flash Edge Valkyrie**[Total Power: 16000]**." Sora declared.

"No guard."

_Lazarus engages Flash Edge in a short duel, but catches her off guard by parrying her blow and running his sword straight through her stomach. With her demise Flash Edge disappears as particles of light._

"I boost Navalstrom Dragon and activate his Speed Break!" Sora yelled.

"There it is the new game play concept to gO along with speed blasts! I'd say this match's end game has officially begun!" Dr. O screams as he dances around on the announcers table.

"A Speed Break like a Limit Break can only be activated when you have 7 or more speed counters. I'll leave the explanation of this one's effect to the Sora." Alexander explained.

"Navalstrom Dragon's speed blast: By paying 5 speed counters if it is the third attack or more he gains +5000 power and + 1 critical**[Total Power: 25000 2 Critical]**!"

"Halo Shield Mark guard**[Perfect Defense]**." Sakura revealed.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Coral Assault – No Trigger]**. Second check** [Vital Anchor, David – No Trigger]**."

_The beam fired from Navalstrom Dragon's cannons is of gigantic size, but thanks to Halo Shield Mark all that power is diverted around them. However as a result it creates 2 huge trenches and holes where the walls and track of the underwater pantheon should be._

"I end my turn." Sora concludes.

"Stand and draw. Beware the roar of Hades' other great beast! I ride Spectral Duke Dragon**[Power: 10000]**! While Black Dragon Knight Vortimer is in the soul this unit gains +1000 power." Sora yelled with excitement as she played her ace.

_The dragon knight transformed into an armored dragon with gold armor, a black and purple trim, and a large halberd with scythe like blades._

"I play Dragon Knight's effect and retire Gareth, look at the top two cards of my deck, and call Nemean Lion**[Power: 8000] **and Falcon Knight of the Azure**[Power: 4000]**." Sora revealed.

"Yet anOther lucky reveal for our champion." Dr. O announced.

"Yes,but the question is can she use it." Alexander Notes.

"I apply the power to my vanguard and call Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains**[Power: 10000]**!" Sakura informed.

"Luck will not be enough to decide the match.." Sora says.

"But why don't we see if these next 3 attacks will? I boost Beaumains and attack Diamantes**[Total Power: 14000]**." Sakura retorts.

"No guard."

"I boost Nemean Lion and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 15000]**!"

_Outrunning a Lion is extremely difficult, but outrunning a supercharged mythical lion is impossible. Ad least that is the case for Navalstrom dragon as Sakura's lion digs it's claws into his skin._

"Damage check**[Matchless Trench Titan – No Trigger]**."

"I'll boost Spectral Duke Dragon and Herald's soulblast to attack**[Total Power: **23000]!" Sakura declared.

"I guard with Mothership Intelligence, Sea Otter, and I'll have Lazarus intercept**[Total Shield: 20000]**."

Sora decided.

"Twin Drive check**[Fortune Bell – Stand **Trigger] I apply the power to my vanguard and stand Beaumains. Second check**[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger.] **I apply all effects to my vanguard and the attack goes through**[New Total: 33000 2 Critical]**" Sakura informed.

"What?!" Sora said in shock and disbelief.

_Spectral Duke Dragon flies like towards Navalstrom dragon like a jet and shanks him with his halberd._

"Damage check**[Tear Knight, Cyprus – No Trigger]**." Sora begrudgingly revealed.

* * *

_Bright red letters flashing "Defeat" appeared on the screen of Sora's V-Wheel, and shortly their after it's brakes kicked in forcing him to a stop plus releasing a lot of steam._

"And it is Over folks. The winner of the first accelerated card fight and still champion Sakura Verde!"

"That was awesome!" one spectator yells.

"I can't wait to see a match between Sakura and someone she acknowledges as her equal." another fan said.

_Suddenly and without warning time freezes at this historic event. What evil force could possibly be responsible for such a tragedy?_

"Kiba Nakashima are you still watching that dvd from 5 years ago?" says an older feminine voice.

"I'm getting dressed mom!" Kiba yells.

"Well hurry up or your going to be late for school!" his mom yells back.

_Admit it I had you going thinking this was happening in real-time? Well as this young Vanguard loving teen runs out his home, we fade to artist rendering of the scene._

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**Who is Kiba Nakashima? What clan does he use? Who are his friends? Find out next week in "V ****Rising!"**

**Author Notes:**As I work on cards to go along with the speed counter system, the rules for an accelerated card fight and earlier card effects may be changed.

* * *

**Accelerated Cardfight Rules**

**Both players gain a speed counter during each of their standby phases.**

**Twelve counters maximum.**

**3 speed counters are equal to one counterblast.**

**Otherwise the game follows the rules of a standing match.**

**Fake Card Effects**

**Splash Supplier G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R):[Soulblast 2] When this unit is called to the rearguard circle, while you have a "Aqua Force" vanguard you may pay the cost . If you do, increase your speed counters by 2.**

**Navalstrom Dragon G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Auto(V):[Speed Break 7][Speed Blast 5] When this unit attacks, if it is the third or greater battle of this turn you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gains +5000 power and 1 critical until the end of that battle.**

**Knight of Elegant Speed, Garl G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R):[Speed Blast 2] When this unit is called to the rearguard circle, while you have a "Gold Paladin" vanguard you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 1 card.**

**Herald of Vortimer G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R):[Soul Blast 1] When this unit boosts a unit with "Vortimer" in it's name or "Spectral Duke Dragon" you may pay the cost. If you do the boosted unit gains +4000 power until the end of that battle.**


	3. V Rising

**Vanguard Acceleration**

**Chapter 2**

**V Rising!**

* * *

_The guy running down the street with dark brown hair combed down the back, brown eyes, red jacket, blue t-shirt, and pants is 17-year-old Kiba Nakashima. He is running late for a meeting between his friends. As for what about you will have to keep reading._

"Crud I shouldn't have watched that DVD. Dalette, Virgil, and Raphugio will be verry mad if I'm late again." Kiba thought as he ran across the street_._

_Turning the corner of a street in Tarrant City, of which is a coastal town modeled after San Diego albeit on the east coast of the U.S.A and nowhere near as big and much cleaner. Anyways, after Kiba turned the corner he saw that it was a straight downhill shot to his destination. The Penimore arena, a building that on the outside looks like a larger scale football stadium, but in reality dedicated to the viewing public's enjoyment for Vanguard. This is one of many arenas built with a retractable track for V-Wheels or standing fights, and is one of many arenas built by the Verde Corporation._

Kiba stopped for a moment to pay attention to a female news anchor on a huge flat screen on the side of a tall building as she said "And now to replay last interview with the 5 time V-Wheel and still standing fight champ Sakura Verde who just turned 18 last week."

_The giant wide-screen fades to black for a moment, but it is quickly replaced by the flashing of cameras and the loud cheering of fans. A woman had just ridden up to the winners circle riding the bright red version of the first V-Wheel albeit with a slightly modified exterior. As she got off her ride and walked to the center of the winners circle she is approached by reporters from multiple directions._

One reporter asked "Miss Sakura Verde, why don't you just take off that helmet and give Vanguard fans world-wide your thought's on this win?"

_Sakura takes off her helmet and a portion of her riding suit. Her hair has grown to shoulder length, a pink hair clip is placed on her left side, and under her riding suit she is wearing a yellow tank-top as she swallows the contents of a bottle of water whole. _

After finishing that bottle of water, Sakura says "It is an undeniable fact in this game that there are incredibly strong fighters capable of making it this far in tournaments, but can not enter for whatever reason."

"Why bring that up? And what does it matter if some unknown fighter can't even find the time to enter a regional tournament?" a female reporter curiously asked.

"It matters very much because I hope one of those fighters can find the time to rise to this level, and I hope if that occurs that this card fighter will actually give me a challenge." Sakura boldly declared.

_And due in part to that boldness some people are taken aback by that statement._

"A lot of people call you "The Jack Atlas of Vanguard."What do you think of that statement?" a male reporter asks this time.

"My only response to that is "If I were to play his game and he were to play mine I wonder who would win?" Sakura calmly explained.

"There are rumors that you have only reached this far in the Vanguard world due to your father fixing fights. What do you think of that?" yet another random reporter inquisitively asked.

"My father would never do such a thing and I firmly believe that my wins are due to my skill alone. If I discover such a thing to be true however, I will turn my father in myself for such desecration of the game."

_Now the screen fades to black and back to the reporter from earlier._

"Truly bold words by such a young heroine. Now back to our regular news." the female news anchor informatively said.

"Oh I better get going before I'm late for sure." Kiba thought as he broke out into a run.

"Hey Kiba over here!" a firm yet feminine voice yelled.

"Dalette, Virgil, and Raphugio I thought you guys would be at the arena by now. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked as he noticed his friends in a truck with a tarp covering 2 V-Wheels in the back with Raphugio driving.

"We had to stop for gas, so we'll let the fact your going to be late go." Raphugio explained.

"Yeah that and they had to pop a u-turn since they forgot me at the station." Virgil notes in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Raphugio said in earnest.

"You two shut up and Kiba get in the truck." Dalette said in a firm tone.

"Yes boss!"the three guys say in unison as if they were soldiers.

_The truck in which they are riding is an old 2012 Ford F-150 Raphugio built from scratch, with an expanded bed, and a modified engine for quadruple gas efficiency._

_Now let us get to describing Kiba's friends a.k.a a team of card fighters that have yet to decide on a team name. _

"Say have you guys heard about an incident that happened in New Domino city Japan?" Dalette inquired.

"No what happened?" Kiba asked.

_Many people could swear that 18-year-old Dalette Grayson and leader is an exact double for Sakura Verde right down to the B-W-H measurements save the face she has shorter hair. In fact people have mistaken Dalette for her on so many occasions that she becomes angry if someone mentions it. If it is something more than a case of mistaken identity she certainly wont admit it._

"Well supposedly a dude riding a D-Wheel managed to sneak past Sector Security, and there is a man hunt for this guy. Give me a minute to look for a picture on the net." Virgil said as he started typing into his phone.

"Red D-Wheel, helmet, and a dark blue jacket. At least that is what I think he was wearing. The picture is really blurry, so I can't be sure. What do you guys think?" Kiba asks as he continued to look at the picture Virgil showed him.

_Virgil Hernandez is 5' 8'', just a couple of inches shorter, and a year younger than Kiba, dark brown hair combed down the back, green eyes, and of Mexican descent. His signature outfit consists a pair of khaki shorts and a crimson colored polo shirt. He joined a year after Kiba, Dalette, and Raphugio formed their team._

"That is what it looked like to me before I left to pick up these guys." Raphugio included.

"And when you had to pop a u-turn. Anyways, have you guys thought of suggestions for a team name?" Virgil inquired in earnest.

"We can't seem to come up with a name that we all agree on, and I said I was sorry." Raphugio retorts in a guilty tone.

_And now we describe the last member of this merry band. Raphugio Gomez like Virgil is of Mexican descent, but with a little Italian mixed in and is a year older than Dalette. He acts as the team's mechanic and second in command. To describe his appearance in a nut shell Raphugio looks like a Mexican version of Shaggy Rogers from Scooby-Doo. The only differences between them is that he always wears a scarf and a hat despite the weather._

"It has been four years since Dalette had gathered us together hasn't it?" Kiba asked in a nostalgic tone.

"You guys have gotten much stronger since then. Now all we need is a third V-Wheel and we can start entering team tournaments together." Dalette informed.

"Dalette already had one and I built mine from scratch, so that just leaves you Kiba." Raphugio said as he stopped at a red light.

"I know that I'm the last one out guys, but I promise I'm working as hard as I can to save up the money for a good used model." Kiba said in a hope filled tone.

"That is a good answer so long as you don't get lazy Kiba, but for now we have to begin our climb up the latter in this world." Dalette said in a complimentary tone.

"Remind me why we are going there again?" Virgil asked.

"To start our rise in the world of Vanguard we must get our team name on the local ranking board." Dalette explained.

"Yup and we are...here." Raphugio said as he parked his truck.

"Virgil, you and Kiba go register us for the match today. Raphugio and I will store our rides in the V-Wheel hangar." Dalette ordered.

"Yes boss." Kiba and Virgil said in affirmation.

* * *

_Virgil and Kiba walk into the large central lobby, of which is almost an exact duplicate of Grand Central station in New York. In fact down and to their left they can see V-Wheels coming on and off one of the track entrances. Anyways after 20-25 minutes Virgil and Kiba have finally reached the front of the line._

The male clerk said "How can I help you today at Penimore arena?"

"My team came here today for a ranking match to get our team on the board. We don't have a name yet, so it should be under Dalette Grayson our team captain." Virgil explained.

"One moment please...ah yes you are registered for a one on one single match in hall B. In fact your opponents are waiting for you. Just take the elevator to the third floor and it will be the fourth room on your right." the male clerk said.

"You go ahead to the room and I will go and find the others." Kiba said to Virgil as they walked away from the line.

"Actually you don't need to worry about that as here they come." Virgil explained as he pointed to Dalette and Raphugio who had just walked into the room.

"Hey guys over here!" Kiba yelled as he flailed his hands to get his other two friends attention.

* * *

_They did indeed notice Kiba, and they soon walked into a small simply designed room with an M.F system in the middle, vending machines on both sides, and enough chairs for about 20 observers though they are empty now. On the opposite end of the entrance Kiba and friends came in are their opponents. They are all wearing matching dark purple blazers with a white trim. Also in the center of the room is an arena official who is to act as judge and oversee the match. _

"Ms. Grayson and friends you will be facing Team Strike Blitz to get on the rankings, of which if you loose Team Strike Blitz you'll be dropped from the ranking boards." the judge explained.

"So you are the new team that thinks they can beat us?" the leader of Team Strike Blitz said.

"Well we have news for you. That is you guys don't stand a chance against us." said another member.

"As you have been both informed this will be decided with one match with no special rules. Both teams have 10 minutes for last-minute deck changes and to decide who among them will be fighting, of which the clock...now." the judge declared.

_Immediately both teams braked off into a huddle position as if they were playing Football. _

"It's your call Dalette. Who do you want to fight?" Raphugio inquired.

"That depends, did you complete your new deck?" Dalette asked in response.

"What new deck?" Kiba and Virgil asked.

"That's right you guys were not there for that, and yes I did finish it. It took me a while, but I finally found a copy of that card." Raphugio notes.

"Then you're up." Dalette said.

"Your time is up. Would the selected members of both teams please go ahead to the fight table." the judge requested in a calm tone.

_Raphugio and apparently the leader of Team Strike Blitz have approached the fight table. After looking through their respective decks for a moment, they place their chosen starting vanguard on the table._

"Is everyone ready?" the judge asked.

"Yup." Raphugio said in a cheery tone.

"Ready to get this over with already." the leader said.

"Then let the match begin!" the judge said as he waved his hand down signaling its start.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

_A torrent of wind surrounds both fighters, and the field in which these fighters will do battle _

"Devil in Shadow**[Power: 4000]**!" Raphugio revealed.

"Android Coach**[Power: 4000]**!" the leader revealed.

"It all begins here. Just wait I'll bring this team...no my friends to a higher level and prove having everything handed to you is no way to win and that true hard work is the way to go. It all begins with this fight." Dalette adamantly thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What is the card Raphugio is referring to? Who is Dalette talking about? Will the start of this currently unnamed team begin here or will it take even longer? Find out next time in "Unison Ride"**

**Author Comment: Yes I know it is a short chapter, but I plan to make up for it by introducing a new game-play concept for standing fights. Think very carefully about the tittle of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Original Card List**

**Feel free to use all cards I post from here on in your respective Vanguard fan fic.**

**Android Coach G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield 10000**

**Skill: Act(R):[Counterblast 1 & Put this unit into your soul] Look at up to five cards of your deck, search for up to 1 Grade 3 or greater "Spike Brothers" from among them, show it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck. **


	4. Unison Ride

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 3**

**Unison Ride**

* * *

_I shall use my powers as an author to move time back a few weeks to the penthouse suite of the Hilton hotel in a random city, of which is being rented by the 4 time champ Sakura Verde as she awaits to defend her tittle. The sound of water from the room's shower hitting the floor fills the air, and steam escapes through the door to the bathroom past the near by flowers in a vase. A currently unknown woman is humming a tune as she cleans herself up._

"Ring ring ring ring." a phone on a dark-wooden nightstand next to a bed goes.

"Better finish up." the women thought.

_The sound of this woman drying herself off and brushing her hair can be heard from the other_

_side of the door. The door opens and the woman heard humming a tune is revealed Sakura Verde as she has a pink towel wrapped around her body and hair. A portion of the penthouse bathroom can be seen through the door. Sea foam pink tiles, golden colored faucets, more white towels hanging on a rack, but everything else remains a mystery._

_She walks through the lavish living room and enters an equally lavish bed room. Pure white crown molding, light yellow painted wall, and paintings that all look to be hand done. Anyways, she walks to a device resembling a digital clock and presses. It reacts to her presence by displaying a live holographic screen with her father on the other end._

"What is it father? As you can see, you've caught me at an inconvenient moment." Sakura pointed out as she motioned towards her towel covered body.

"I won't take long, but can't a father see how his daughter is doing?" her father asked in a sarcastic tone.

"He can, but it is rarely for a social visit with you." Sakura retorted in a firm tone while crossing her arms.

"Ha ha. Then this must be one of those rare cases, so how are you doing living on your own? Even if it is only until the championships." her father inquired with a caring tone.

"You know I don't care for these fancy hotels, but fine thanks." Sakura quickly retorted.

"I know you do, however it would look bad if my assistant made reservations at a Motel 6 instead. The general public can have a very wild imagination at times." Sakura's father said in a semi-serious tone.

"Then allow me to ask something in response father." Sakura retorts in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Sakura's father curiously retorts.

"How is managing a company going?" Sakura asked.

"Stressful as always." Sakura's father said in a pondering tone.

"If there is nothing else father I am going to finish my shower." Sakura informed.

"I sent over a couple boxes of the new booster pack over to your room. In fact they should be on the penthouse's dining room table. Perhaps this time you will get something usefull." Sakura's father informed.

"I'll take a look at them later then." Sakura retorted.

"Then good bye for now my dear, but it is a dear shame that your sister could not be here to see how far you've come. Bless her soul." Sakura's father said in a reminiscing tone.

"Enjoy the rest of your day father." Sakura said as she pressed a button to end the call.

_Immediately after getting dressed, Sakura walked over to look at her fathers gift and started opening packs._

"A shame indeed that she can not be here to see this." Sakura thought half-way through the first pack.

* * *

_I'll leave Sakura to her business for now, so I will get back or forward as the case may be to the card fight I promised earlier. Specifiably to just after both competitors starting vanguard had been revealed._

"Remember this one fight decides if Team Strike Blitz stays on the ranking board or if their opponents get on it. Raphugio will have the first move." the judge explained.

"You don't need to include the Mr part, but thanks." Raphugio gratefully said as he took off his scarf.

_Now allow me to describe the field in which they do battle. They are standing in the court yard of a decreasing old mansion. The grass is gray, the trees are dead, windows are broken, countless other parts of the mansion are falling apart, and the only source of light is the full moon that stands precariously perched behind a large clock tower._

"I ride and call Yellow Bolt**[Power: 7000]**! Devil in Shadow's skill**[Power: 4000]** allows me to move him to the rearguard circle." Raphugio yelled.

_The small boy with a horned hood transforms into a human with blonde hair, yellow eyes, a yellow trim sticking out on it's black shirt, and of course yellow lightning protruding from every limb. That small boy with his inner demons now released in the form of a shadow, and to his left is a more faded yellow version of the unit in front _

"I rest both Yellow Bolts to soul charge 2 and end my turn." Raphugio informed.

"Be careful Raph." Dalette said in a semi-concerned tone.

"Ya hear that man. Its good advice, so your boss better watch out for our boss." one member of team Strike Blitz said.

"Yeah our reputation must be that great." the other member of team Strike Blitz snickered.

"Sorry for that, but my friends are very prideful. Anyways, I ride Gyro Slinger**[Power: 7000] **and move Android Coach behind him. Oh and my name is Quinn by the way." Quinn explained.

_The rusted out robot wearing the Spike Brothers colors, an old wooden cane to move around is transformed into a silver armored football player holding a bladed-football in it's right hand. The old coach still has a few plays left in him as he appears behind his current star player._

"I boost Gyro Slinger and attack**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Quinn declared.

"I'll let that attack hit." Raphugio said with confidence.

"Drive check**[Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger] **I apply all effects to Gyro Slinger."

_Gyro Slinger throws his bladed-football with a great deal of force such that it takes a chunk out of a dead tree that was within it's line of fire. That said football creates an explosion large enough to envelop Yellow Bolt the moment it comes into contact with him, and leaves a few burn marks on his body._

"Damage check**[March Rabbit of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**. Second check**[March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**." Raphugio revealed with a surprised expression.

"Wow that is back luck for Raphugio." Virgil points out with a concerned tone.

"Don't admit defeat already man. It's not like we all haven't had bad starts before." Kiba directs towards Virgil.

"True, but that isn't the case for Raphugio. He was already considering taking the perfect shields out of his deck." Dalette quietly explained to her team mates.

"Ha two less of those to worry about. I'm actually surprised as well, so I'll end my turn for now." Quinn said.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**4 - Hand - 6**

**2 – Soul – 0**

**2 - Damage – 0 **

**Yellow Bolt, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Devil in Shadow, Yellow Bolt – Gyro Slinger, Android Coach**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Decadent Succubus**[Power: 9000] **and call Emblem Master**[Power: 9000] **plus Dark Soul Conductor**[Power: 8000]**." Raphugio said as he started to be serious.

_The yellow man is transformed into a light purple succubus, with dark orange hair, horns with a red trim, and slender wings. To her left is a man with a glowing right hand, and her left an elf with pale green lines all over his body._

"Through Decadent Succubus and Yellow Bolt's skill, I soul charge 3 cards, and now four counting Devil in Shadow's counterblast." Raphugio explained as if he were joking around.

_Devil in Shadow's host was consumed into the shadow and then that shadow was absorbed by Succubus. Five shadows in the form of cards appear in front of Raphugio, and after a few moments of pondering he adds Blade Wing Reijy to his hand._

"I attack with Emblem Master**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Raphugio declared.

Quinn contemplates for a moment, and then says "No guard."

_The glow in Emblem Master's right hand intensifies, and he releases a bolt of energy from it strong enough to push back Gyro Slinger a few feet._

"Damage check**[Sky Diver – No Trigger]**." Quinn quickly said this time.

"I play Emblem Master's counterblast: I flip over 1 card and soul charge 3. Next I attack with Decadent Succubus**[Total Power: 9000]**."

"Do your worst." Quinn said with a smile.

"Drive check**[Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger] **I apply the power to Dark Soul Conductor and draw."

_Unlike Emblem Master's bolt of energy, Decadent Succubus flew towards Gyro Slinger and scratched him with her claws. The end result being claw marks in his armor._

"Damage check**[Juggernaut Maximum – No Trigger]**." Quinn revealed with a calm expression.

"I attack with Dark Soul Conductor**[Total Power: 14000]**." Raphugio said as he pointed at the form of Gyro Slinger.

"I guard with Sonic Breaker[Total** Shield: 10000]**." Quin says as he placed the aforementioned card on the guardian circle.

"Guess that ends my turn." Raphugio said as he scratched his head.

"Then its my move now. I ride Treasured, Black Panther**[Power: 10000**], and call Devil Summoner**[Power: 7000]**." Quinn said as he slammed the cards on the vanguard and rearguard circle.

_The silver armored ogre is surrounded by a purple light, and transformed into a black panther, with black armor, a yellow trim, and a spiked football. Right next to him is a demonic linebacker with horns and scales protruding from his entire body._

"I play Devil Summoner's skill: When called are ridden I can reveal the top card of my deck, and if the top card is a grade 1 or 2 Spike Brothers I'll call it to the rearguard circle. The lucky winner here is... Wonder Boy**[Power: 8000]**."

_Now the running back of the Spike Brothers appears behind the team mate that paved his way to the field with a trail of lightning. I wonder if Eyeshield 21 would consider him to be any competition._

"Now I play Android Coach's counterblast: I move him to the soul, pick up the top 5 cards of my deck, and... I add Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor to my hand. Now its my team's turn for an offensive play as I attack with Black Panther**[Total Power: 10000]**." Quinn explained and then declared.

"Dark Soul Conductor intercept**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Raphugio said as he slid the aforementioned

card to the guardian circle.

"Drive check**[Highspeed, Brakki – No Trigger]**. Guess it was a bit much to hope for another critical trigger." Quinn said.

"Remember chance man." Raphugio retorts.

"Ha ha I guess so." Quinn laughs.

_Black Panther dashes across the courtyard of this decrepit mansion with the intent to ram his shoulder into Decadent Succubus, but Dark Soul Conductor stands between them to take the bone crushing blow._

"Dark Soul Conductors skill: I can soul charge 2 after I guard with this unit." Raphugio explained.

"I boost Devil Summoner and attack Emblem Master**[Total Power: 15000]**." Quinn declared as he pointed at the card.

"Hang on why's the boss attacking the rear guard?" one member of team Strike Blitz said as he asked the other.

"You idiot, you seriously can't tell? He could and probably inflict another point of damage if he attacked the vanguard, but he thought attempting to slow down his soul charging would be better." the third Strike Blitz member said as he placed the second in a headlock.

"You two calm down or you'll get us disqualified again!" Quinn yelled. Continuing after calming down "Sorry about that. So are you going to guard or not?"

As he placed Emblem Master in the Drop Zone Raphugio says "I won't."

"Then that ends my turn." Quinn quickly retorts.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**4 - Hand - 6**

**12 – Soul – 2**

**2 - Damage – 2**

**2 - Counterblast - 1**

**Yellow Bolt, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty , Decadent Succubus – Treasured Black Panther, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Devil Summoner, Wonder Boy**

"Stand and draw. Slice my enemies with your blade like wings! Ride, Blade Wing Reijy**[Power: 10000]**!" Raphugio yelled with his heart and soul.

_From boy to girl and now from girl back to boy as Raphugio's vanguard transforms once more. Like Yellow Bolt he has black clothing with a yellow trim, but unlike him are the red lines on his face and the wings as sharp as swords._

"Blade Wing Reijy's skill: I search for the two remaining copies of Yellow Bolt from my deck and add them to the soul. I call another Blade Wing Reijy**[Power: 10000] **and Dark Lord of Abyss**[Power: 11000]**." Raphugio explained.

"Why didn't he hold onto Abyss for his next turn? More then likely he could have used his Limit Break skill." Vigil asks.

"It's due to that card you were talking about isn't it Dalette?" Kiba inquired.

"He's set up to use it on his next turn, but he has to get to in first." Dalette answers.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Because Team Strike Blitz has most definitely been underrated." Dalette explained.

_Well now back to the descriptions of the called units. Normally when a second of the same unit is called it has a more faded appearance, but in the case of the second Reijy it's colors are much darker. Next to the vanguard Reijy is a demon with flailing green hair, red ribbon like things coming out of the skull on it's chest, and with a dark blue body._

"Dark Lord of Abyss attacks Devil Summoner**[Total Power: 11000]**." Raphugio said.

"No guard." Quinn retorts

_Even this muscular demon could not resist having the life slowly choked out of him from the ribbons of the abyss._

"Blade Wing Reijy attacks your vanguard, and taste the power of his Destruction Wing ability**[Total Power: 10000 3 Crit]**!" Raphugio yelled.

"Tch I have no choice if I want to keep my offense." Quinn thought. Continuing aloud "No guard!"

"Willing to take the chance I take it? Twin drive check**[Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]** Second check **[Hysteric Shirley Draw – Trigger]** I apply the power to my other Reijy and draw." Raphugio revealed.

_As if propelled by strands of darkness, Blade Wing Reijy slams himself into Black Panther with two of his wings facing forward for extra damage._

"Damage check**[Redshoe, Milly – No Trigger] **Second check **[Spike Brothers Assault Squad – No Trigger] **Third Check**[Cheer Girl, Tiara – Heal Trigger]** I apply the power to Black Panther and heal 1 damage." Quinn says with relief.

"I boost and attack with my other Blade Wing Reijy**[Total Power: 22000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

"Damage check**[Spike Bouncer – No Trigger]**." Quinn said.

"I end my turn." Raphugio revealed.

"Stand and draw. The ultimate quarterback launch the final play! I ride Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor**[Power: 10000]**. Continuing I call High Speed Brakki**[Power: 9000]**, Juggernaut Maximum**[Power: 10000]**, and another Wonder Boy**[Power: 8000]**." Quinn said as he starts taking breather after that long winded speech.

"So I take it this is your last play of the quarter?" Raphugio asked.

"Yeah so let's see if it is enough to turn in around. I attack with Brakki and play activate his soulblast for +5000 power**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Quinn declared.

"I'll take that attack." Raphugio retorts.

_Brakki uses the boosters in it's feet to fly towards Reijy and tackle him with his spiked shoulder pads._

"Damage check**[Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

"Brakki is shuffled back into my deck, and now Juggernaut Maximum's soulblast when attacking**[Total Power: 15000]**." Quinn declared.

"I shall take that attack as well." Raphugio said.

_This time Blade Wing Reijy may as well have been hit by an out of control truck as Juggernaut Maximum slams into him with a great deal of force._

"Damage check**[Courting Succubus – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

"Now that Maximum's attack is over he's shuffled back into my deck. Now I activate Dudley Emperor's Limit Break when attacking: Counterblast 2 and add 2 cards from my hand to the soul. I superior call Highspeed Brakki**[Power: 9000] **and Juggernaut Maximum**[Power: 10000]**." Quinn declared.

"Anything else?" Raphugio inquired in a sarcastic tone.

"Well there is the +3000 power Dudley Emperor gets when boosted by a Spike Brothers unit**[Total Power: 21000]**." Quinn answers also in a sarcastic tone.

"You didn't get all of them.**[March Hare of Nigtmare Land – Perfect Shield]**" Raphugio revealed.

"Well a guy can dream can't he?" Quinn retorts.

"As long as he doesn't doesn't pull 2 triggers or a critical I can survive this turn." Raphugio thought.

"Twin drive check**[Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor]**. Second check**[Kungfu Kicker – Stand Trigger]** I apply the effects to Brakki." Quinn revealed with slight disappointment.

_Despite literally being a well oiled athletic machine, Dudley Emperor didn't have the heart to plow through the adorable rabbit with a pocket watch._

"High Speed Brakki attack and Brakki's soulblast for +5000 power**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Quinn declared.

"Hysterical Shirley and Demon Bike of the Witching hour guard**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Raphugio said in earnest as he threw the aforementioned cards to the guardian circle.

"Brakki goes back to my deck and I boost Juggernaut Maximum to attack**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Quinn said as he declared the turns final attack.

"No guard. Damage check**[Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

"I end my turn." Quinn said biting his lip while thinking "It will be okay since I've got a pretty solid defense in my hand."

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**1 - Hand - 3**

**15 – Soul – 2**

**5 - Damage – 5**

**2 - Counterblast - 2**

**Yellow Bolt, Blade Wing Reijy – Empty, Empty**

**Empty , Blade Wing Reijy – Treasured Black Panther, Wonder Boy**

**Empty, Dark Lord of Abyss – Juggernaut Maximum, Wonder Boy**

"I've always wanted to say this." Raphugio thought as he showed signs of busting out into laughter.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked in a concerned tone.

"No sorry. Anyways, Final Turn!" Raphugio yelled.

_With the Exception of Dalette everyone in the room showed surprise at Raphugio's declaration. They are all wondering exactly how he intends to win this turn. Including the judge who is supposed to be objective, and especially his opponent Quinn._

"I move Blade Wing Reijy and Dark Lord of Abyss to my soul. Great dark demon, lend me your power as your to halves come together once more! Unison Ride, Blade Wing of the Abyss**[Power: 11000]**!"

_Now the vanguard has transformed into a demon with a more muscular version of Dark Lord of Abyss's body, with long protruding claws, a bigger version of Reijy's blade like wings, and Reijy's face albeit a darker tone._

"Unison ride?!" everyone in the room, but Dalette and the judge goes.

"A term for riding a vanguard that can only be ridden by sending specific units to the soul." Raphugio explained.

"I can't believe you have such a card man!" Kiba said happily.

"Yeah you should have told us!" Virgil yelled just as happy.

_Raphugio only offers her friends a thumbs up as he turns his attention back to Quinn._

"I call Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour**[Power: 8000]**. There is one copy of him in my soul, so he gains +2000 power. Blade Wing of the Abyss's Limit Break: Counterblast and soul charge 3, he gains +1000 power for every Dark Irregular in my soul. There are 21 cards, so that makes it +21000." Raphugio explained.

"That's it? A more costly version of Dark Lord of Abyss's Limit Break?" a bewildered Quinn asked.

"There's more. If when this skill is activated there are 15 or more cards in the soul..." Raphugio is saying.

Interrupting him, Quinn asks "Let me guess +2 critical right?"

"You get the proverbial Hershey bar for that one as I call this skill Destruction Wing resonacne. Now Blade Wing of the Abyss attack Dudley Emperor**[Total Power: 32000 3 crit]**!" Raphugio said as he declared what may be the matches final attack.

"Then I have no choice. I'll take that attack and hope for three heal triggers in a row!" Quinn yelled.

"Twin drive check**[Poet of Darkness, Amon – No Trigger]** Second check**[Beautiful Harpuria – No Trigger]**." Raphugio said.

_The darkness that would propel Blade Wing Reijy now propels the already stronger ribbons of Blade Wing of the Abyss. It strikes with such force that it pierces several inches of Dudley Emperor's armor._

"Damage check**[Dudley Douglas – No Trigger]**."

_Like with the end of every match involving an M.F system, the vanguard of the looser disappears into particles of light as it shuts down. All of Raphugio's friends rush to his side at this victory. Even Dalette can not help but break out into a smile._

"Winner Raphugio Gomez. Ms. Grayson your team is now officially ranked on the local board. Sorry Team Strike Blitz, but you are officially kicked of the local ranking board."

"Sorry guys. I couldn't pull off a win." Quinn said to his teammates.

"It's alright man." said one member.

"Yeah we got to see an exciting cardfight, so it's not a total loss." the other member said.

"Ms. Grayson do you mind if I ask you something?" Quinn inquired.

"What is it?" Dalette retorts.

"I heard that one member of your team does not have a V-Wheel. Is that true?" Quinn asked.

"That would be me." Kiba answers.

"Might I ask your name?" Quinn asks.

"My name is Kiba Nakashima." Kiba said.

"Then Kiba how would you like to own your own V-Wheel?" Quinn inquired.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What did Quinn mean by that question? Whatever happened to Sakura's sister? What clan does Kiba use? Find out next time in "Race for the V-Wheel"**

**Author notes: So what do you guys think of a unison ride? I got inspired to create this concept from Yugioh's Exceed summons. Let me know what you think of the first one's effect. I believe this adds an interesting game play element, and don't want to make future cards seem over powered.**

* * *

**Original Card List**

**Blade Wing of the Abyss G3**

**Power: 11000**

**Cont: This unit can not be normally ridden during your ride phase.**

**Auto: At the start of your ride phase move "Blade Wing Reijy" and "Dark Lord of Abyss" to your soul and ride this unit. If you rode, you can't normal ride during your ride phase .**

**Act (V):[Limit Break 5][Counterblast 3][Soul charge 3], and this unit +1000 power for each "Dark Irregular" in your soul until the end of your turn. If the number of cards in your soul is 15 or greater when you pay the cost, this unit gains +2 critical.**


	5. Race for theV-Wheel

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 4**

**Race for the V-Wheel**

* * *

_Raphugio had just brought his team their victory and the start of their rise to fame by getting them on the ranking board for their region. He understands that he owes his victory to Blade Wing of the Abyss. Now we start this chapters beginning with the ending of the previous chapter._

"Then Kiba how would you like to own your own V-Wheel?" Quinn inquired.

_And with that offer Kiba's friends are standing at attention to Quinn's offer._

"Wait your just going to give me one?" Kiba asked in response.

"Of course not. There is no way I'm giving you mine." Quinn answered with emphasis.

"Then why ask that question?" Kiba asks again.

"I didn't mean it in that sense, but I know where you may have a chance to get one." Quinn explained.

"And how would that be?" Dalette asked.

"This is a rumor a friend from one of the upper-ranked teams here, but supposedly the Verde corporation is having a secret Vanguard tournament.

"And the prize is a V-Wheel I take it?" Virgil asked.

"Supposedly they will give you their latest model V-Wheel that puts all others to shame in performance and features and some other unknown prize." Quinn said.

"Why such secrecy?" Raphugio asks as he puts away his deck.

"I heard it has something to do with the secret prize. I think the idea is that you need the smarts to find this place and the strength to win the competition." Quinn explained.

"Then how did your friend here about it?" Virgil asks.

"Don't know he just told me. Does your cell phone have an infrared device built-in Kiba? Quinn asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Kiba retorts.

"I was planning to give you what info I have and leave it to you to solve the remaining clues." Quinn explained.

"Why are you being so nice?" Virgil curiously asked.

"This fight is Team Strike Blitz's last fight." Quinn said as he gazed into the surprised expressions of Kiba's group.

"We all wanted to rise to the top of the Vanguard world after we saw the premier of the V-Wheel. That is why we trio of friends formed Team Strike Blitz. We may not be the strongest team out there, but in every official match we've been strung with bad luck." one member of Team Strike Blitz explained.

"One loss after another caused us to have the reputation we do. We've spend days training and still we loose when it counts." the other member explained.

"For me it's beginning to get to the point where I have to choose between going to college or hope my luck at Vanguard changes. I decided that if I won this fight that I would continue down the path of the Vanguard world, and if I lost disband Strike Blitz and go to college." Quinn explained.

"What about your friends?" Raphugio asked as he puts his scarf back on.

"They're still young and still want to walk this path." Quinn said. Now turning to his friends saying "You two have plenty of strength and potential, of which I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the top. I'm sure you can still rise in this word with another team."

"Thank you boss and we promise to make you proud, so do well in school!" Quinn's friends say as they start balling.

"Then I promise as the leader that we will carry the hopes and dreams that you all had, so that when we reach the top you can feel it in your spirits." Dalette declared.

"Thank you and we promise to root for you as well, but watch your back if Team Strike Blitz comes back together. Anyways before I go Kiba could you please hold out your phone?" Quin asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Kiba said as he had done what Quinn requested.

"Thank you for giving me the most challenging fight I ever had." Quinn said as he picked up his deck and left the room with his friends.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go report the official results." the judge said as he left the room.

_For a few moments the members of this team whose name has yet to be decided and only silence fills the room._

"So what should we do now?" Virgil asked.

"That depends. Have the exterminators finished fumigating your loft Raphugio?" Dalette asked.

"The should have finished about 20 minutes ago. Kiba drive my truck around to the V-Wheel parking lot." Raphugio answers as he tosses Kiba his car keys.

"Sure. Do you guys want to grab a bit from somewhere before we go over?" Kiba suggests.

"Your request is denied. We don't know how much time is left before this event begins, so we should take as much time as possible to solve the puzzle." Dalette firmly ordered.

"But my truck does need gas or we won't make it back to my place. So I guess you can probably pick something to snack on at whatever gas station we stop at." Raphugio included.

"Thanks Raph your the greatest man." Kiba and Virgil say as they shake Raphugio's hand profusely.

"You spoil them to much." Dalette points out.

"Someone has to play the role as the good guy." Raphugio retorts sarcastic as usual.

"Let's just go already." Dalette barked.

"Yes mam!" the men respond as if they were soldiers in the military.

* * *

_And so now the men and woman return to Raphugio's loft about an hour or two after his fight. If you are familiar with Yusei, Crow, and Jack's place in season 2 of Yugioh 5ds his place is like that, but 2.5 times bigger and 1.5 times messier with spare parts and cards all over the place. _

"I can't believe we've gotten this far in a hour." Virgil notes as he walks in the front door loft with a bag of gas station burgers.

"No kidding I thought solving the puzzle to this secret contest location would be harder than that." Kiba points out as he places a bag of 1 liter sodas on a nearby table also walking in the front door.

"Calm down you two idiots." Dalette said as she flicked Virgil and Kiba in the neck again walking through the front door.

"Ow what was that for?" Virgil and Kiba retort.

"Now now I prefer working in a peaceful and free-flowing environment." Raphugio pointed out.

"Yeah well your free flow environment needs to be cleaned up." Dalette pointed out. Continuing towards Kiba and Virgil, "The only reason we found the three puzzles we solved on our way here so easy was that Quinn and his team made a lot of progress trying to figure it out."

"Yeah I know that and we just need to solve this last one to get the location." Kiba includes.

"First we have to go to the web site the last puzzle gave us." Virgil also includes.

As he enters the website into his computer, Raphugio said "I just brought up the site guys, so gather around."

"We're *munch munch* coming." Virgil and Kiba said as they are already biting into the gas station burger.

"You two can eat later." an irritated Dalette said as she dragged them by the ear to Raphugio's computer.

"Ow ow ow ow. Okay we get it so please let us go!" Kiba and Virgil scream as they flail about in pain.

_After mercifully avoiding having their ears torn off Kiba and Virgil pay attention to Raphugio's computer screen. At first the entire screen turns black causing everyone to think of either a power outage or a computer virus, but then the Verde corporation logo pops up screen. It is followed by the playing of a video file with man they recognize as Sakura Verde's father and president of the Verde corporation Alexander Verde in his office, but for some reason Dalette seems especially tense at the sign of this match._

"Greetings card fighters. If you are viewing this then you and possibly your friends have solved the many challenging puzzles I have placed before you. Congratulations on making it this far, but before I explain the last puzzle I must explain a rule." the recording of Alexander goes.

"What rule?" Virgil asked.

"Just shut up and listen." Dalette goes.

"If you solved this puzzle with the help of your friends and or team mates congratulations as you clearly are a diverse group, but only one of you can enter this competition. In a few seconds you should be taken to a screen that requires you to fill out the basic information of that person." the recording explains.

_And like the recording said a screen for personal information did indeed appear. _

"Kiba your up." Raphugio said as he moved out of the way.

"Name, birthday, and social security number has been entered. Hang on why is it asking me about my desired love interest?" a surprised Kiba asked.

"Just shut up and enter it." Dalette orders.

"Alright I will. Just could the three of you turn around please? I don't want you to see the name of who I enter." Kiba requests.

_Kiba's friends quickly turned around as he had requested, and just as quickly did Kiba answer the question before another video started playing._

"Thank you for filling out the required form Kiba Nakashima. Should you or your friends solve the final puzzle you will be entered into my secret contest." the video said.

"Hang on if this is just a video then how does Alexander know my name?" Kiba asked.

"That's just weird." Virgil notes.

"You are probably surprised by the fact that I said your name so naturally. I assure you it is merely the result of voice modulation software inserting your name in this video in such a way that it seemed like I was saying it.. I am in now way staking you if that is what you thought." the video exaplined.

"Oh well that explained a lot." Raphugio includes.

"Now then for the final puzzle. With only one attack I cause pain to one and can cause death to two others to the left and right of him, but do not mistake me for the thunderbolt dragon. The answer to this question is the name of an old Vanguard card. Solve it and the location shall be revealed." the video explaiend.

_With that video's last words the screen fades to black once more and shows only a box in which you may type your answer and the word "Answer" just above it._

"The answer is obviously Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion." Virgil happily suggests.

"I don't think so." Dalette answered.

"Neither do I." Raphugio included.

"Why's that?" Kiba includes.

"You of all people should know the answer to that one Kiba. "Thunderbolt dragon" or Vermillion Thunderbolt and besides it's effect creates three battles at the same time not one battle." Dalette explained.

"In other words that is the wrong answer, but Vermillion is the only unit that can cause death or "retire" the enemy units next to the vanguard through battle." Virgil notes.

"True if the opponent chooses to take that attack from that skill, but remember Alexander said it was done with one attack and can retire the units next to the vanguard." Raphugio mentions.

"Then perhaps it is a unit with an effect that kicks in when an attack hits." Kiba suggests.

"It's likely an effect that works when an attack hits the Vanguard as he was referring to causing one pain." Dalette includes.

"He said "can" right? So if it is an effect that works when an attack hits the vanguard maybe it could also be units in the back row?" Virgil asks.

"This is going to be hard to figure out. Life times has passes since this game was released, so the answer is likely to be an old card." Dalette includes.

"So if we sum it up correctly the unit in question has the ability to retire two units when it's attack hits the vangua...oh duh." Kiba said as what he believes to be the answer dawns on him.

"Did you figure it out Kiba?" Dalette asks.

"I believe the answer is Amber Dragon, Eclipse." Kiba said as he typed the answer in.

"Congratulations Kiba you have solved the puzzle. Amber Dragon, Eclipse skill allows him to retire two units if it's attack hits the vanguard, of which the retired units don't have to be the ones next to him. In just a moment an overhead shot of the contest site should appear on your computer screen." the video said as it faded to black.

_The moment the location is revealed everyone's faces is filled with shock._

"No way" everyone, but Kiba goes in shock.

"The site of the last Vanguard Circuit." Kiba said in a shocked tone.

* * *

_Surprised by why they are surprised I take it? Well here is another cliff hanger I'm going to leave you with before that chapter ends. Now imagine Quinn sitting in the seat of a retro designed diner. It can be a Friday's if you so choose it. He puts his drink down to answer a phone call._

"Did you do what we requested Mr. Quinn?" said an unknown man on the other end of the call.

"I threw the match against Ms. Grayson's team as requested. Now where is my money?" Quinn asked this unknown person.

"It is being transferred into your account as we speak. With this amount you should be able to pay your entire four years at college." the unknown man.

"Good as money makes the world go round you know, and I could always use more. Say if you don't mind my asking why did you want me to throw that match?" Quinn asked as he revealed his true colors.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you. I was told not to interfere, but I paid you to loose so that person would begin to move. You have done an excellent job Mr. Quinn. Perhaps I will ask you for a contract in the future." the unknown man said.

"As long as you keep the pay this good I'll do whatever you ask." Quinn retorts with an evil laugh.

"What about your friends?" the unknown man asked.

"Like I need friends. Those guys were just a bunch of talentless hacks I used for an earlier job and hung out with for using on others, but they have outlived their usefulness. Still I wasn't expecting a unison ride card." Quinn answers.

"Good by Mr. Quinn." the unknown man said as he hangs up.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Surprised that Quinn is not the kind man he was initialy made out to be? Who is Quinn working for? How strong is he really? What will happen at the site of this secret competition? Find out next time in "The Races Final Laps"**


	6. The Races Final Laps

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 5**

**The Races Final Laps**

* * *

_Now that the puzzle had been solved Kiba and friends are in shock the at the sight of the site of the last Vanguard circuit. They stare at a large arena, or rather what is left of it as have of this football like arena has been destroyed._

"Vermillion arena the sight of the last Vanguard Circuit 10 years ago." Kiba said still in shock.

"I know man I was there." Raphugio mentions.

"As was I." Dalette explains as if she were recalling a painfully memory.

"Same here." Kiba includes

"I don't get it guys, so what happened 10 years ago?" Virgil asked.

"How do you not know what happened?! It was on the news for several weeks." Raphugio and Kiba yelled.

"Sorry, but you guys know I lived in a secluded town around that time." Virgil explained.

"It was an arena built by the Verde corporation before we were born. It was all for the sake of hosting the America stage of the Vanguard Circuit at the site of its finals." Dalette explained.

"It is also held 3 different exclusive prints of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. All owned by the famous card fighter Toshiki Kai over 140 years ago." Raphugio explained.

"10 years ago we all went to Vermillion arena to watch the finals of the last circuit with our family. It's about 1 and a half hour drive from here." Dalette explained.

"One side had declared final turn and was mid-summon speech for his ace when a massive earthquake shook the arena." Raphugio includes.

"Cracks on the support beams appeared just as fast as the pandemonium as fans ran for the lives to escape. Among the 60 thousand people attending only 20 thousand survived, of which makes Dalette Raphugio and myself one of them." Kiba explained.

"Dang guys. I'm sorry for bringing up a sore issue." Vigil said filled with guilt.

"Its a thing of the past, so don't worry about it." Dalette says nonchalant as ever.

"This disaster almost ended Vanguard as a game." Raphugio explained.

"Why's that?" Virgil asked.

"At first the disaster that had occurred was believed to be the result of poor construction, so the Verde corporation was faced with many many law suits." Kiba emphasized.

"It was later proven to be otherwise, but the damage was done as many players put away their decks for good and card sales went down." Raphugio includes.

"Then how did they turn it around?" Virgil asks.

"The V-Wheel man." everyone says and Virgil promptly slaps himself.

"Anyways we know the location of the event, but does it say when it happens?" Virgil inquires.

_Immediately with Virgil's question everyone turns back to Raphugio's computer and scans the overhead picture of the destroyed arena for any clues or instructions that may be on the page._

"It doesn't say anything." Raphugio mentions after scanning over the picture a hundred times.

"Great why would the prez tell us the where and not the when?" an irritated Virgil asked.

"Maybe this is another puzzle he crafted." Dalette suggests.

"It's in two days at 10 AM." Kiba said after scanning the picture himself.

"How do you know?" Dalette and Raphugio ask in surprise.

"Cause it says so in the lower left-hand corner of the picture." Kiba points out.

"Oh well now that is settled what are we going to do now?" Raphugio asked.

"I'll go by Cosmic Odyssey tomorrow and see if I can get any last minute mods to my deck, otherwise I'm going home." Kiba said.

"What about you Virgil?" Raphugio asked.

"I think I'll do the same." Virgil asnwers.

"I'm going to head to the field outside of town and just rev it up." Dalette said as she grabs her V-wheel helmet and leaves.

"I guess I'll clean up the place before she gets back." Raphugio said as he pulls out a broom from a near by closet.

* * *

_Yes Raphugio and Dalette live together, but their relationship is purely platonic. Anyways, one short bus ride later, a quick hello to mother, dinner, and one dream later we are at the following day. Kiba, for what ever reason is wearing the same outfit from yesterday as he walks down the streets of Tarrant City with Virgil._

As Kiba walks he gets a text message from is mother saying "Don't forget on your way back to pick up some bleach on your way home."

Kiba texts back "I know mom you told me a thousand times, but is there anything else you want me to get?"

His mother responds "No that is it dear, so just have fun today."

"Okay now to just get on with my day." Kiba mumbles as he stretches his left arm.

"Save the stretching for the gym man." Virgil pointed out.

"I would, but I don't like sweating very much." Kiba jokingly said as he breaks off into laughter.

"So is there any card your looking for at Cosmic today?" Virgil curiously asked.

"Nothing in particular, but I thought that I may as well to increase my chances tomorrow." Kiba said before yawning.

"You'll need a lot more then luck. I've heard from a friend that a few members of mid-level teams of our are will be showing up to this secret promotion event as well." Virgil warns.

"I admit I'm no world class fighter like Sakura, but I think I can hold my own." Kiba said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha, and that confident attitude is what worries me." Virgil laughs.

"Gee thanks and your supposed to be my best friend to." Kiba said as he also laughs.

"Hold on a second Kiba." Virgil said as he suddenly grabbed Kiba's shoulder.

"What is it man?" a semi-surprised Kiba retorts.

"Were you that deep in thought about how you could change your deck man? I ask because you were about to past Cosmic Odyssey again." Virgil asks then explained.

"Oh well thanks man." Kiba gratefully said.

_The inside of Cosmic Odyssey can be described as a rectangular shaped room with a display case on the left, of which is filled with rare cards from countless card games, a TV hanging on the wall in the middle of the store, a comic book section in the back, and above the display case is memorabilia from countless TV shows and movies._

"So it's just you and Virgil today Kiba?" a man behind the clerk asked.

"Yeah as the others had stuff to do today." Virgil answers.

"I heard you guys got on the local ranking boards yesterday, so congratulations, but you guys should really come up with a team name already." the man behind the counter reiterates.

"So did you get in a new shipment of Vanguard cards today Oli?" Kiba inquires.

_Oli Wilson is a former Marine, owner of Cosmic Odyssey, has a grown out crew cut, and is light skinned considering he served in some pretty hot places. And when I say hot I mean in the you can fry an egg sense and their was a lot of shooting sense._

"Yeah, but honestly they were supposed to be here 2 days ago." Oli pointed out.

_Immediately Oli pulled out a few new packs with animated versions of the famous fighters Sendou Aichi, Toshiki Kai, and Ren Suzugamori._

"I'm not interested in the sets dedicated to V-Wheels. So I think I'll buy a few Discovery of New Limits, Frozen Reef Resonance, and since that is where most of the new stuff for my clan is that will be it." Kiba decides.

"Alright here is 5 of each pack and that will be forty dollars. Oh and is there anything you need Virgil?" Oli said as he ringed up Kiba on the register.

"No there is nothing in the show case that I want today." Virgil answered.

"Oh well. Maybe next time I guess." Oli said with slight disappointment.

"Before I forget. Kiba will you be free in about four days from now?" Oli aske.

"I should be. Why do you ask man?" Kiba inquired.

"My wife's niece will be coming to stay with us for a while, and neither of us can leave work to pick her up." Oli explained.

"And you were wondering if I could pick her up right? Sure I'll do it man." Kiba guesses.

"Thank you very much. I shall give you a discount card for this later." Oli gratefully said.

"What time should I pick her up? And now that I think about it where should I pick her up from?" Kiba inquired.

"I will send you the details later, so don't worry about it for now." Oli answers.

"So do you want to help me open these?" Kiba directed towards Virgil as they both took a seat.

_5 minutes later._

"Anything interesting?" Kiba asks.

"There are a bunch of RRR and SP cards, but its nothing you don't already have, and there doesn't seem to be anything I can use either." Virgil answers.

"If that's the case, would you like to trade those in? I mean you already have a massive amount of store credit anyway, so why not add some more right?" Oli asked as he stepped out from behind the counter-top.

"Then I'll pa...hold on a second!" Kiba said as his eyes are suddenly fixed on a card in the group that he was about to pass to Oli.

_Immediately Kiba grabbed the card out of the pile with eyes like a hunter watching its pray. His sudden outburst even got the attention of some of the other customers in the store._

"What is it Kiba?" Virgil curiously asked his surprised friend.

"Was there a card you can use in that pile?" Oli inquired.

"No there were 2 cards stuck together." Kiba said seriously.

_Almost everyone in the store instantly falls over when they realize all this serious tension was built up for nothing._

"Don't say something like that unless it is something serious!" Virgil yelled.

"Well separate the two cards, and see what your other prize is." Oli suggested.

As Kiba does just that he said "Oh its just another common."

"That's disappointing." Virgil depressingly said.

"Here you go Oli, and we should get going Virgil so I can take care of my mothers shopping list." Kiba pointed out.

"Your such a mama's boy man." Virgil laughs.

"Go jump in a lake." Kiba said with slight irritation.

* * *

_And so now we skip to the following day as Kiba and his friends as they are driving to the sight of this once great arena, and Virgil is snoring fast asleep. They are also wearing the same outfit as always._

"Think he would stop if I covered his face and mouth?" Kiba asks.

"Only if you don't mind being on the 6 o'clock news." Raphugio retorts.

"Did you get anything useful for your deck yesterday? Also pass me a soda from the cooler." Dalette inquired.

"Nothing interesting, so I just traded it in for store credit." Kiba explained.

"A thought guys, but how will we know if the guys from the Verde corporation will allow us to even watch this secret promotion?" Virgil asks as he snored himself awake.

"Glad to see your up man, and we won't know if you guys can or not until we get there." Kiba answers.

"Even if we can't we'll be right there with you in spirit man." Raphugio said in a cheerful expression.

"And even if you don't win this secret promotion be it a card fight or not, we'll find a way to get a V-Wheel for you." Dalette included.

"Thanks boss." Kiba gratefully said.

"Hey guys you can see the arena in the distance! Wow I never really grasped just how much destruction there was." Raphugio pointed out with a sense of nostalgia. Continuing "Anyways, we should be there in about 30 minutes."

_Nostalgic it was for many people, and painful as well for others to remember. Half the arena looked as if it were a model that was crushed under the weight of someone that fell over it. Oh and 30 minutes later Kiba's group has just pulled in the parking lot._

"Over there Raphugio. There seems to be a group of people gathering." Dalette pointed out.

"Okay just give me a minute to find a parki...never mind there's a spot over there." Raphugio retorts.

* * *

_Kiba and his friends notice what appears to be a registration desk. Surprisingly there are only a few members from mid level teams they recognize. There are also a few trucks near by, of which some presumably belong to the Verde corporation and the remaining vehicles are likely participants of this contest._

"Dalette is there anyone here you recognize?" Virgil inquired.

"No, but its possible that some of the people entering are from out of state. There were after all no rules against it." Dalette answers.

"Hey guys look over there it looks like they are about to announce something." Raphugio said as he pointed to a few official people setting up a make shift podium.

_Alexander Verde steps comes out of a near by truck and all eyes are on him as he walks to the podium. He is about to speak when someone in the crowd catches his attention, and that person is Dalette, but he quickly makes a dismissive face as he grabs a near by microphone._

"Thank you all for coming to this secretive little affair that I set up. For those of you who figured out the location on your own I am marveled by your intelligence, and for those who worked with their friends to find this place cherish this trial as I'm sure it brought you all closer together." Alexander said.

_Before Alexander can get off another word one of his employees whispers something in his ear, of which after replying the employee quickly runs off somewhere else._

"At this spot many battles were fought, legends started, and sadly lives lost. The trail of death that began here nearly ended the game you all love, so I thought it proper to host the next step of this games evolution here. If you win you will indeed get a V-Wheel and a secret prize." Alexander explained.

"Exactly how will this little contest work?" a guy in the stands asks.

"How else, but a Vanguard tournament. For those here to observe please follow the woman near the entrance, and those entering the man." Alexander answers.

"Looks like this is where we split up for now Kiba." Virgil pointed out.

"Don't worry Dalette, Raphugio I'll make sure to win this one for our yet to be named team." Kiba cheerfully said as walked towards the male guide.

_Kiba chooses to hang in the back of the group as they walk through the interior of the arena and to be specific the competitors entrance. Kiba stops suddenly to tie his shoes not realizing that he accidentally knocked someone over in the process._

"Oww watch where you're going man." said the guy Kiba knocked over.

"Sorry let me help you up man." Kiba said as he offered his hand to the man.

_The guy Kiba helped up is a few inches shorter then him, has white hair with a blue tinge, green eyes, he's wearing a dark green t-shit, a pair of orange pants, and dress shoes._

"Thanks and I may be stating the obvious, but I take it your here to win the Verde corporations newest V-Wheel. Oh and before I forget to introduce myself my name is Nolan Elchart." Nolan said as he introduced himself.

"Wait Nolan Elchart...Your the captain of Team Star Ocean!" Kiba said semi-excitedly.

"Oh so you recognize me?" Nolan asks.

_At this point Nolan and Kiba catch up with the rest of the group as they walk in the destroyed arena's underside._

"Your team has risen through the local rankings over the past year, and each member uses a clan from the Magallanica nation. I've even heard that some of the nationally ranked teams are beginning to look at you guys." Kiba said excitedly.

"Well thanks for your kind words, but could you please tell me your name since I told you mine?" Nolan asked.

"Sorry, my name is Kiba Nakashima. If you don't mind my asking why are you entering? I heard that all three members of your team counting yourself has a V-Wheel." Kiba curiously inquires.

"I'm looking for a fourth member for our team, and if I win this contest and find someone to join I plan to give the V-Wheel to him or her." Nolan explained.

"What if you don't win or find someone you like? Kiba asks.

"Donate the V-Wheel and keep looking." Nolan quickly answers.

_All of a sudden a bright light appears before their eyes as they walk towards it. _

"It looks like we are going to come out on the field." Kiba pointed out.

"Say Kiba I have a feeling that we should fight against each other in the finals." Nolan points out.

"I was thinking the same thing, so what do you say we both do our best to make it happen?" Kiba inquires offering a fist bump.

"You have yourself a deal." Nolan retorts accepting the fist bump.

_Now we watch these to manly of men walk into the light with the motivation to do battle against one another in the form of a card fight._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Will Kiba and Nolan meet in the finals or will they be easily defeated? Still curious about the secret prize? Find out next time in "Crystal Reef Vs Thunder Dragon"**


	7. Crystal Reef VS Thunder Dragon

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 6**

**Crystal Reef VS Thunder Dragon**

* * *

_Now we resume right where we left as Nolan and Kiba walk through to the other side and onto the stadium floor. Several feet away from this group of card fighters is an official looking podium and an interactive digital board just behind it. Friends of the competitors, their family, and Verde company officials are sitting in the stands observing._

"Say Nolan is it just me or is that a blank tournament pairing board on that digital one?" Nolan asks.

"Yeah it does. My guess is they plan to decide the pairings with a random draw or reveal the pairings after some other announcement." Kiba answers.

"Speak of the devil there is the man of the hour himself." Nolan said as he pointed to Alexander walking up to the podium.

"Thank you for humoring me even to this point, but before we get even further down the line allow me to show you one of the prizes that you'll be fighting for." Alexander announces.

_Just moments after Alexander's words a couple of engineer type employees come from a previously unforeseen position pushing something hidden under a large tarp._

"Those of you here gathered today will be the first outside the company to see the new model. Now with out further adieu let me show you the WS-E36 or White Shadow." Alexander announced.

_Immediately the two engineers pull off the carpet to reveal an advanced peace of machinery. From the front to back the color scheme changes from white, to silver, black on the end, a blue gem like object at the front, 3 scale like sections cover the V-Wheel's screen and card scanner, two sets of wings cover the back wheel and exhaust. Two white panels with a red trim also cover the V-Wheels control mechanism._

"Wow that thing looks amazing!" one competitor goes.

"I'll be unbeatable in my next match riding on that thing!" another competitor yelled.

"I knew it would be their latest model, but I didn't think it would look this cool. It almost makes you think about changing you plans about giving this thing to a new member when you get one doesn't it Nolan?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah it is very very tempting, but I still plan to do just that." Nolan said as a man true to his word.

"How very very honorable Prince Charming." Kiba sarcasticly said.

"Ha ha very funny." Nolan retorts.

"I aim to please." Kiba said in a nonchalant tone.

"Now that you've all had a chance to gaze upon your prize, it is time to announce the pairings between you 16 fighters aiming for it." Alexander announces as he touched a seemingly random spot on the board.

_And the moment he touched that digital board names started appearing on it, from left to right, and in white lettering. As soon as each competitor found their respective name they looked to the left or right of it to find their opponent._

"I'll be fighting in the second match of the first round. What about you Nolan?" Kiba curiously asks his new friend.

"Ironically I'll be in the second to last match." Nolan answers.

"Wait a moment. If this is supposed to be a tournament how are we supposed to fight with out an M.F system?" on of the competitors ask.

"A fair question. Have you forgotten that there are several stored just below your feet? Speaking of which you may want to move as you are standing over one." Alexander pointed out.

_All of a sudden several square-shaped lights appear, of which everyone quickly moves out-of-the-way. The floor opens up as 4 M.F systems rise from the ground, of which on each one has a digital stand of sorts with the name of who will be doing battle upon it._

"As soon as the first four matches end we'll begin the next set, so without further adieu let this secret promotional tournament begin!" Alexander announced before leaving the podium.

"For those not fighting now feel free to sit on the set of cushioned bleachers, also if you'd like something to drink or snack on feel free to ask, and the same goes for those of you in the stands." a woman the appears to be Alexander's assistant announces.

"Good luck Kiba." Nolan says to his new friend.

"And to you to man." Kiba retorts.

* * *

_Random amount of time skip later Kiba's friends are observing the end game of his match._

"It looks like Kiba is in top form as usual guys." Virgil pointed out.

"Its a good chance for him to fight against other people and see just how strong he really is. Despite Cosmic's large amount of Vanguard products, there are only a few other people asides from us that go there." Dalette includes.

"It can't be helped since most of...hush down for a second guys Kiba is making his move." Raphugio suddenly said to his friends.

"With a boost, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas attacks your vanguard!" Kiba yelled.

"Tch no choice. No guard!" his female opponent went.

_A large black humanoid dragon flies through the sky to strike his opponent with a lightning charged Zweihander type sword._

"Damage check...no trigger." Kiba's female opponent revealed.

"Yes! That makes win number 1" Kiba proudly said as he performs an air fist bump to his friends.

"That was a close win for Kiba, but thanks goodness he pulled out the win the end." Virgil happily said.

"It definitely was touch and go for a moment, but that goes to show the level of his opponent as well." Raphugio notes.

"No. His opponent wasn't that strong and he just had bad luck." Dalette the killjoy said.

"Now now can't you stop begins serious for just a moment and enjoy the atmosphere? It's bright out now, so you should take off the hood as well." Raphugio inqured.

_Another random time skip later._

"End it Cerulean Reef Sword, Khouseal!" Nolan yelled.

_A dark blue fish man with a sword made from coral reef just as dark strikes at his enemies._

"So what do you think of the leader of Team Star Ocean boss? Virgil asks.

"It seems the stronger of the fighters here just happened to be placed in the 9-16 slot, so it looks like Kiba's chance of at least making it to the finals are pretty good. Still I wonder why he's here?" Dalette answers then goes into a pondering expression.

"We all saw Kiba and this guy talking to each other earlier, so maybe he knows. Anyways, are you sure you don't want to take off that hood Dalette?" Raphugio asks the boss.

"You know exactly what will happen within the first five minutes if I do that, and it will be especially bad here of all places so drop it already!" Dalette explains yet again with annoyance.

_A sudden gust of wind blew through the arena coincidentally towards the direction Kiba's friends were sitting along with some of the other observers as they chase after their mid-air belongings._

As her hood was blown off, Dalette says "Oh crud."

* * *

_Now we move the camera back down to the arena floor as Nolan returns to the bleachers, just before the gust of wind, and greets Kiba with smile._

"The Crystal Reef cards haven't been out for very long, and you've played them as if you had years of experience." Kiba said in amazement.

"They seem simple to me, so I take it your impressed?" Nolan asked.

"Oh yes very much so." Kiba said.

_Insert previously mentioned gust of wind here as people secure articles of their clothing, secure their decks, and Verde company officials their lighter equipment._

As he raised his arms to guard against the wind, Kiba said "Where did this suddenly come from?"

"Good thing all the matches are done or there would have been cards all over the place." Nolan pointed out.

"Ha ha. Wouldn't want to end up picking up the cards of someone else. Anyways, why were you pushing your hand down like you were trying to keep an imaginary skirt from blowing up in your face?" Kiba inquired as he laughed.

"No particular reason." Nolan quickly responds, but for some reason embarrassed as well.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! It's Sakura Verde!" goes one of the observing fan girls.

"Eh really?!" a male fan this time yells from the stands.

"Oh no not again." Kiba said as he facepalms himself.

"Again?" Nolan asks.

"One of my friends is an exact double for her, so this tends to happen a lot." Kiba explained.

"Kiba we'll come back to watch the rest as soon as we can!" Virgil yelled while he, Raphugio and Dalette ran towards a nearby exit.

"Ha ha it seems like you'll never suffer from boredom at least." Nolan laughs.

* * *

_Sorry if its getting annoying, but its time for another random amount of time skip later. Kiba's friends have lost the bunch of fans and are now sitting on the opposite side of the arena that they were before. Dalette is very heavily berating Raphugio about why having the hood on her sweater is a necessity. But the topic of conversation here is with Alexander as he watches from one of the arena's still standing private booths, and is chatting with a young man who appears to be his assistant._

"And with that last match, the finalists for this secret promotion have been decided Mr. Verde." the male assistant said.

"Could you please remind me who the finalists are? Sorry I know I should remember these things, but you know how I am with names." Alexander pointed out.

"Yes sir, the finalists are Kiba Nakashima, and Nolan Elchart." the assistant answers.

"I've heard about Nolan. His team is one of the game's rising stars, and I believe he has yet to reach his full potential.

"Actually sir, Nolan is..." the assistant is saying.

"Then there is this unknown fighter Kiba Nakashima. What information do we have on him?" Alexander asks.

"Allow me a moment to check...he is from Tarrant city and has recently joined the local ranking boards with his friends." the assistant informs.

"What is their team's name?" Alexander curiously inquires.

"It seems they have yet to decide upon one." the assistant quickly answers.

"That is unusual. Still for what I have planned for after this affair will be very interesting, so the question is will a complete unknown or a rising star take part in it?" Alexander mumbled.

"I don't mean to be a bother sir, but it is time." the assistant informs.

* * *

_Now we change the camera to Nolan and Kiba as they chat before the finals._

"That was a close match Kiba, but at least you won and now we get to face each other." Nolan says excitedly.

"What about you Nolan? It looked like you were in complete control of that last fight." Kiba pointed out.

"It may have looked like that on the outside, but If I made one wrong move I would have lost rather badly." Nolan humbly said.

"Still impressive none the less, so just take the compliment." Kiba retorts.

"I thought I already did." Nolan retorts with a sarcastic expression.

Before Kiba could reply Alexander returns to the podium and says "I thank all of you who have come here today for showing such splendid battles, and I'm sure in time you will all rise higher in the Vanguard world. Now, however it is time to see who will win their own V-Wheel. Could the finalists please step up to the center fight table?"

"Guess that is our cue." Nolan said as he started walking.

"Good luck." Kiba said to his new friend after doing the same.

_Kiba and Nolan started searching through their decks for their respective starting vanguards._

"Good luck Kiba!" Virgil and Raphugio yell.

"You better win!" Dalette yells soon after.

"Are you two ready?" Alexander asks the moment both fighters perform their re-draw.

"Yes/Yeah" Kiba and Nolan respectively say simultaneously.

"Then let the final fight of this secret promotional tournament begin!"

"Stand up, vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

* * *

_With those iconic words the M.F system kicks in and light radiates from both fight tables outwards. It's as if Kiba and Nolan are seeing the Great Barrier Reef from the many small fish that live there along with all the different colored reefs themselves. The strangest thing about this coral reef is that its snowing underwater, so perhaps that is why this location is called the Frozen Reefs._

"Kaiser Record Keeper**[Power: 4000]**!" Kiba revealed.

_He possesses a striking resemblance to Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh only with red hair, a orange outfit, and a ancient book with the Narukami emblem upon it_

"Glacier Shield, Beike**[Power: 4000]**!" Nolan revealed.

_Beike is a small aquatic dog with fur is the same color of the hair of the one that is using it, portions of his body are protected by armor crafted out of ice._

"Do you mind if I go first?" Nolan seriously asked.

"Feel free." Kiba calmly replies.

"Thank you. I ride Glacier Guardian, Suoho**[Power: 7000]** and while Beike is in the soul he gains +1000 power.

_The small aquatic dog is transformed into a medium sized, more muscular one, with more ice armor covering it's body, sharp claws built into it, and eyes that say he is ready to begin the underwater hunt._

"Beike's skill when ridden by Suoho: I look at the top 7 cards of my deck and... add Glacier Guardian, Fangyu to my hand and end my turn.

"Then it is my move now. I ride Night RaidDragoon**[Power: 7000]**. He has a similar skill to Suoho in that while Kaiser Record Keeper is in the soul he gains +1000 power."

_Think of Red River Dragoon with lighter armor, a shorter weapon, and dark-colored armor for the sake of blending in with surrounding on night-time Narukami Air Raids._

"Kaiser Record Keeper has a similar skill to Beike, so I look at the top seven cards of my deck...and add Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas to my hand. Now I call Wyvern Supply Unit**[Power: 6000] **and apply the power bonus to my vanguard." Kiba explained.

_With a flash of light, a medium-sized dragon flies or swims with a large metal case latched on to it._

"I boost Night Raid Dragoon and attack**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"I'll take that attack." Nolan informed.

"Drive check**[Demonic Dragon Nymph Seiobo – Heal Trigger]**. Bad timing, but I'll apply the power to my vanguard anyway**[New Total: 21000]**." Kiba explained.

_Unlike Red River Dragoon who strikes a loud crushing blow with his big lance, Night Raid Dragoon launches a precise silent blow with his smaller lance as is the nature of the Narukami Shadow Corps. The medium-sized sea-beast didn't even have time to dodge._

"Damage check**[Reef Knight, Loyster – No Trigger]**. Would have been funny if it was a heal trigger as well. Not that I wanted it to be one of course." Nolan laughs.

"Guess so, but I end my turn." Kiba said.

**Kiba – Nolan**

**6 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Wyvern Supply Unit, Night Raid Dragoon – Glacier Guardian Suoho, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Draw and ride Glacier Protector, Fangyu**[Power: 9000]**. First while Suoho is in the soul he gains +1000 power, and when ridden over Suoho, while Beike is in the soul I can drop the power of two of your rearguards by 2000 power." Nolan explained.

_This time Suoho is transformed into a larger canine sea-beast, a slightly darker tinge to his fur, his ice armor has a slightly Greek design to it, and has gained an ice helmet with small blades protruding from it._

"Good thing I only have 1 rearguard on the field at the moment then." Kiba retorts.

"But don't underestimate the power of the Crystal Reefs. I call Coral Guard, Lethan**[Power: 10000] **and Mermaid Guardian, Yadine**[Power: 6000]**." Nolan declared.

_Lethan was a dark-skinned human, with coral covering his arms, coral growing out of other parts of his body, but is now an Aqua-Dryad as that very same coral gives him the ability to breath underwater. Now imagine Yadine as a white color schemed version of Battle Siren Dorothea, with a crude ice spear, and bits of ice on her outfit._

"I'll boost Fangyu and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Nolan declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

"Drive check**[Night Patrol Angler – Stand Trigger**] I stand Yadine and apply the power to Lethan." Nolan informs.

_Swimming and super-human, sorry super-dog speeds Fangyu strikes with the blades made into his helmet of ice._

"Damage check**[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Now I'll attack you with Coral Guard, Lethan**[Total Power: 15000]**!" Nolan yelled.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_With his super-human speed, Lethan slams his coral covered fists into Night Raid Dragoon like a heat seeking missile or torpedo as the case may be._

"Damage check**[Thunderstorm Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"That will be all for now on my end." Nolan said after quickly glancing over his hand.

"Stand and draw. I ride Night-storm Dragoon**[Power: 9000]** and while Night Raid Dragoon is in the soul he gains +1000." Kiba explains.

_Like with Night Raid bearing a resemblance to Red River Dragoon , Night-storm Dragoon is similar to Thunderstorm Dragoon in that he is wearing lighter armor, armor that is darker colored, and a smaller lance as well._

"When I ride Night-storm Dragoon over Night Raid Dragoon while Kaiser Record Keeper is in the soul, I can retire Wyvern Supply Unit to call a unit of the same grade." Kiba explained.

"A compression strategy then?" Nolan asks.

"Correct. Anyways, I superior call Photon Bomber Wyvern**[Power: 6000] **then I call Thunderstorm Dragoon**[Power: 10000] **and Red River Dragoon**[Power: 8000]**." Kiba replies.

_Suddenly a dragon with jet engines and huge rotating guns appears behind the dragon riding human. To the left is a red armored dragon riding human, and another red armored human behind him._

"I boost Thunderstorm Dragoon and attack Coral Guard, Lethan**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I guard with Night Patrol Angler**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Nolan replies after placing the card on the guardian circle.

_After receiving a charge from Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm flies sorry swims towards Fangyu and successfully jabs him with his lightning charged lance, of which is especially effective underwater, but not on Fangyu as Night Patrol Angler takes the blow instead._

"Now before you begin your next attack let me explain Night Patrol Angler's skill: When he is called to the guardian circle and successfully blocks an attack of 18000 power or greater I can discard a card and draw." Nolan explains.

"Alright then, but can you block my boosted Night-storm Dragoon when attacking your vanguard**[Total Power: 16000]**?" Kiba replies with another question.

"I can, but I won't." Nolan confidently retorts.

"Drive check**[Dessert Gunner, Shiden – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Night-storm Dragoon's thunder charged lance is super effective against the aquatic dog, of which is especially so underwater._

"Damage check**[Reef Knight, Sailiorn – No Trigger]**." Nolan reveals.

"That ends my turn." Kiba replies.

**Kiba – Nolan**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Coral Guard Lethan, Empty**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Night-storm Dragoon – Glacier Protector Fangyu, Mermaid Guardian Yadine**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Stand and draw. Guardian hound of the Winter Reefs rise from the bottom of the ocean! I ride Glacier Barrier, Balien**[Power: 10000] **and with Fangyu in the soul he gains +1000 power." Nolan explains.

_Now the large Sea-Beast is transformed to an even bigger aquatic canine, with hand carved Ice Armor covering it's entire body, and simply put if you are familiar with Zoids it looks almost like a white Blade Liger._

"So what do you think of my ace in the hole?" Nolan asks.

"Amazing." Kiba replies with the eyes of a kid in a candy store.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, so well thank you." Nolan for some reason says in a embarrassed. Continuing, "Anyways I call Coral Guard, Levis**[Power: 8000] **and Cerulean Reef Sword, Khouseal**[Power: 10000]**, but don't forget that Thunderstorm and Red River Dragoon loose 2000 power through Fangyu's effect." Nolan explained.

_The pressure here at the bottom of the ocean suddenly increases and makes the two aforementioned Dragoon's moves a little sluggish. Levis is an exact double for Lethan save for the fact of being less muscular and having coral covering his legs and feet as if they were combat boots. Khouseal is a dark blue merman, with legs, gills, armor made completely out of cerulean colored coral, and a scimitar like blade made of the same material._

"Khouseal will attack Thunderstorm Dragoon**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Nolan declared.

"Dessert Gunner, Shiden will guard that.**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kiba replies.

_Khouseal's attack was about to be successful when a sudden gunshot forced him to retreat, and in the process took the life of the one who shot him._

"I boost Balien and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 17000]**." Nolan declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Turqoise Reef Sword, Evern – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Defense Tortoise – Draw Trigger] **I apply the power to Lethan and draw."

_The humongous sized Sea-Beast begins to run at such speeds that it would look like in person a water type Pokémon performing the move aqua jet. When said attack hits, it hits with such force that it almost causes Night-storm Dragoon to fall off the dragon in which he is riding._

"Damage check**[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba reveals.

"Now Lethan boosted by Levisattack**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Nolan declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_Thanks to the boost from his miniaturized look-a-like Lethan is able to deal an even greater crushing blow with his coral covered arms._

"Damage check**[Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"It is back to you now." Nolan said signaling the end of his turn.

"Stand and draw. Release the thunder that goes boom in the night! Ride, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas**[Power: 10000]**. Abraxas gains +1000 power while Night-storm Dragoon is in the soul. Now Night-storm Dragoon's skill when ridden by Abraxas: I retire Thunderstorm Dragoon and call Dragonic Deathscythe**[Power: 9000] **from my deck. Then Dragonic Deathscythe's counterblast to retire your Yadine." Kiba explains.

_Comparing Abraxas to Vermillion his armor has no protruding edges, it is more for fitting, still fairly heavily armored though, the armor its self is black, the joints and broadplate are orange and yellow, his wings are white with a blue tinge at the end like Vermillion, and his weapon is a large zweihander sword shaped like a lightning bolt. As for the dragon of death, he easily slips past the Crystal Reefs defense and inflicts instant death upon Yadine._

"I call Riot General, Gyrasand attack Lethan with with him**[Total Power: 10000]**." Kiba declared.

"Defense Tortoise guard**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Nolan Revealed.

_Even a slash from Gyras's legendary sword of lightning is unable to break all the way through the shell of Defense Tortoise before he is forced to retreat._

"I boost Dragonic Deathscythe and attack Balien**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Once more I'll take that attack." Nolan replies.

_Once more Dragonic Deathscythe flies towards the enemy with extra strength, and cleaves his scythe hard leaving a deep slashing impression on Balien's cold hard armor of ice._

"Damage check**[Reef Knight, Adiose – No Trigger]**." Nolan reveals.

"With a boost from Photon Bomber and his skill, Abraxas attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: ****21000]**!" Kiba declared.

"No guard." Nolan retorts.

"Twin Drive check. First check**[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Thunder Break Dragon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Abraxas readies his zweihander by charging it with lighting, and takes flight across the battlefield, of which the moment he is above Balien he swings his sword down hard upon him creating several fractures in his Ice armor. Good thing they are underwater as the ocean water fills in the cracks and freezes over repairing Balien's armor._

"Damage check**[Frost Cannon Anemone – Critical Trigger]**. Guess I'll apply the power to my vanguard." Nolan reveals.

"I end my turn." Kiba says after a moment of contemplation.

**Kiba – Nolan**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 0**

**Red River Dragoon, Dragonic Deathscythe – Coral Guard Lethan, Coral Guard Levis**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Night-storm Dragoon – Glacier Barrier Balien, Empty**

**Empty, Riot General Gyras – Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal, Empty**

* * *

_Now I'll take a moment for Kiba's friends to offer commentary on this fight._

"I'm impressed." Dalette blurts out.

"Wow its rare for you to say something so nice about someone in the middle of a fight." Virgil notes.

"Mind if I ask how your so impressed?" Raphugio inquires.

"I'll admit perhaps a little of it is due to luck, but they both have been able to maintain attack and defense while having a fairly sold hand size." Dalette explains.

"Who do you think is stronger then?" Virgil asked.

"I can't say. Judging someone's skill by their reputation is never very accurate, and I'm not familiar enough with the Crystal Reefs to know how they are supposed to be played." Dalette explained.

"Ha ha ha, it is also rare when you admit there is something you don't know." Raphugio points out laughing.

"I'm not perfect." Dalette retorts.

* * *

_Now back to the fight._

"Stand and draw. I call another Mermaid Guardian Yadine**[Power: 6000] **and Sting Ray Blockade**[Power: 7000]**." Nolan informs.

_The white mermaid with the crude spear returns to the battlefield along with a school of white Sting Rays with a very light amount of coral armor. _

"Now I boost Khouseal and attack Gyras**[Total Power: 17000]**!"

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_Gyras was able to parry the initial blow from Khouseal's sword, but was unable to prevent the second one from running right through him._

"Lethan boosted by Levis attack**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Nolan yelled.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_Being a large dragon makes an easy target for Lethan as he plows his coral covered fists into his chest._

"Damage check**[Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seibo – Heal Trigger]** I'll apply the power bonus to my vanguard and heal." Kiba replies.

"I boost Balien, and attack**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nolan declared.

"I'll guard with Zephyr Kid Hayate**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kiba replied.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Reef Knight, Yatchian – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Swift Halberd, Lambert – No Trigger]**." Nolan Revealed.

_With great speed and honor Hayate takes a blow that was sure to inflict damage for Abraxas._

"Guess that is it for now." Nolan retorts.

"Stand and draw. I call Thunder Break Dragoonand attack Lethan**[Total Power: 10000]**." Kiba declared.

"No guard." Nolan replies.

_With a thrusting maneuver Thunder Break Dragon launches a bolt of lighting from his sword towards Lethan, and due to traveling in water Lethan is hit by this bold before he even has time to react._

"I boost Dragonic Deathscythe and attack Balien**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"No guard." Nolan replied.

_Once again Balien is attacked by the scythe of a dragon._

"Damage check**[Glacier Barrier, Balien – No Trigger]**." Nolan revealed.

"I boost Abraxas and attack**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"Crystal Barrier, Flurst will guard**[Perfect Shield]**." Nolan replied as he placed the perfect shield on the guardian circle.

"Twin Drive check. First check**[Rising Phoenix – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Old Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and draw." Kiba reveals.

"Before you end your turn I'm going to play Balien's Limit Break: When I successfully block an attack of 18000 power or greater declared on him I counterblast 2 and he gains +10000 power at the start of my next turn." Nolan explains.

"Wow that is a really cool skill! Anyways I end my turn." Kiba says yet again with the eyes of a kid with a candy store.

"Thank you." Nolan said embarrassed yet again.

_Is he...is he blushing? Could it be that Nolan swings that way?_

**Kiba – Nolan**

**7 – Hand – 4**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 5**

**1 – Counterblast – 2**

**Red River Dragoon, Dragonic Deathscythe – Empty, Coral Guard Levis**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Night-storm Dragoon – Glacier Barrier Balien, Mermaid Guardian Yadine**

**Empty, Thunder Break Dragon – Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal, Stingray Blockade**

"Stand and draw. I call Turqoise Reef Sword, Evarn**[Power: 9000] **and boost him to attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 17000]**." Nolan declared.

"No guard." Kiba replied.

_Evarn with her sword carved out of turquoise colored coral swims past Abraxas's defense and easily stabs him with it._

"Damage check**[Malevolent Djinn – Critical Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard." Kiba decides.

"Yadine's skill when boosting: Since during your turn I successfully blocked your attack on my vanguard the boosted unit gains an extra +4000 power**[Total Power: 31000]**!" Nolan declared.

"I'll block that with two Seibo's and Old Dragon Mage**[Total Shield: 25000]**!" Kiba revealed.

"Twin drive check**[Glacier Barrier Balien – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Winter Reef Armada Marshall, Actiphon – No Trigger]**." Nolan revealed.

_Despite the immense power in Balein's aqua jet like attack and from the ally supporting him, he simply could not break through the wall of bodies placed in it's way._

"Pulling two grade 3's has to hurt a bit." Kiba points out.

"But I'm not out yet. I boost and attack with Khouseal**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nolan declared.

"I intercept with Dragonic Deathscythe**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kiba replied as he slid the card to the guardian circle.

_At last the dragon of death has been slayed, but at least he dies with honor by protecting his allies._

"I end my turn." Nolan said after taking a deep breath.

"Stand and draw. I call Dessert Gunner, Shiden**[Power: 9000**] his skill prevents Evarn from intercepting this turn, and I call Lizard Soldier, Riki**[Power: 7000]** as well." Kiba explained.

_The marksmen with guns of lightning and the dark brown dragon quickly swim onto the battlefield._

"Now then it's time for Abraxas's Limit Break: Counterblast 3 and I can attack your vanguard, back left rearguard, and back right rearguard in one move. I like to call this skill Abraxas Sky Fire." Kiba explained.

_Abraxas's wings and sword begin to glow with an even greater electric charge._

"I boost Abraxas and attack**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Dam if it only wasn't for that skill." Nolan thought. Continuing aloud "No guard!"

"Twin drive check. First check**[Malevolent Djinn – Critical Trigger] **I apply the critical to my vanguard and power to Thunder Break. Second check**[Photon Bomber Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Kiba declared.

_Once more Abraxas takes to the skies and dives to the ground with his huge super charged sword of lightning only a couple of seconds behind him. The moment it comes into with Balien's armor it lands the killing blow, and power surges from Abraxas's strike instantly disintegrating Stingray Blockade and Coral Guard Levis._

"Damage check**[Twin Shell Shield, Byros – No Trigger]**. Congratulations." Nolan said trying to hide his disappointment.

"It was a really close fight though. If I didn't hold on to thar Shiden until now I would have likely lost that fight." Kiba points out.

"No I would say your victory is owed to the power of your Vanguard." Nolan replies.

* * *

_At this moment I would like to point out that Kiba's friends have started running towards the field to congratulate him._

"Congratulations for winning this secret promotional tournament Kiba Nakashima." Alexander said after walking up to the two fighters.

_But before either fighter could respond to him another gust of wind passed through the arena. This causes a portion of Kiba and Nolan's deck to be sent flying._

"My deck!" both fighters yell as they take off running after their cards.

"41...42...43...44...45." Nolan said as he grabbed card by card.

"46...47...48...49." Kiba says making the same motion as Nolan.

"And 50!" both fighters say as they grab the last flying card from their deck.

_Nolan and Kiba had to jump in order to grab the last card of their deck, but neither of them realize how close their cards are to each other and as a result don't realize how close they are to each other. It is too late by the time they realize this fact as their feet loose balance the moment they touch the ground, and as a result bump into each other causing both of them to fall to the ground._

As his senses returned to him, Kiba thought "Did someone drop a plushy toy?" as his right hand rest upon a soft mound.

"Kiba are you alright man?" Raphugio asked as he and the rest of his friends finally arrived on the arena floor.

"Yeah I'm okay." Kiba replies as he places pressure on his right hand to sit himself up.

"Haaa." a short feminine sounding shriek went.

Realizing that he was sitting on top of and the shriek came from Nolan, Kiba asks him "Are you alright man? Why are you so red?"

"You...you...you...you..." Nolan replies with a beet red face.

"Wait Kiba take a moment to connect the dots. First he was trying to keep down an imaginary skirt, second he seemed fidgety or embarrassed for some reason when I complimented him, third his face is beet red, fourth the fact that I'm still sitting on him is likely the cause, and last now that I look my hand is on his chest while I feel a soft mound. Yup there can only be one answer to this situation." Kiba suddenly thought. Continuing aloud he asks Nolan "Ummmm are you a girl?"

"So what if I'm a girl you dam hentai?!" Nolan replies while still beet red before sending Kiba flying via a left hook a few feet away.

_It should be noted that Kiba as he was sent flying along with almost everyone near by that heard went "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Also, I bet that was one helluva_

"Are you alright?" Alexander asks as he helps Kiba back up on his feet.

"I'll probably need to take some pain killers later, so yeah I'm fine." Kiba replies.

"Yes well back to official business. You have won this secret tournament, so as promised you have won your own V-Wheel along with another prize." Alexander explains.

Kiba barely able to hold back his glee asks "What would that be?"

"The truth is that the purpose of this event was to find a smart and skilled fighter for another purpose, and that purpose is your prize." Alexander replies.

"Okay? So what is that purpose then?" Kiba curiously inquired.

"For you to participate in a exhibition match against my daughter with both of you using the first clan made for the sole purpose of fighting on the V-Wheel." Alexander explains.

Insert another massive "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" here.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What is the name of this exclusive clan? How does it fight? Why did almost everyone misinterpret Nolan as a girl? Find out next time in "Card Style Babysitting"**

**Author Notes: So what do you think of that cliff hanger, Nolan being a girl, and the fact this whole affair was a secret process to select a fighter? Also could this be the start of inevitable pairings?**

**Astral: Please leave a review.**

**Me: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yuma or Tsukuyomi-chan?**

**Astral: Even as an energy being I get bored at times.**

**Me: Fine just don't ruin the moment.**

**Astral: I think it is a little late for that.**

**Me: Urusai!**

* * *

**Narukami Cards**

**Summary: The Abraxas ride chain a.k.a the Shadow corps are a division of the Narukami that specialize in night time air raids. Especially targeting the enemy's supporting units.**

**Kaiser Record Keeper G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield: 10000**

**Auto:When a card named "Night Raid Dragoon" rides this unit, look at up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas" or "Night-storm Dragoon" from among them, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck. [AUTO]:When a «Narukami» other than a card named "Scout of Darkness, Vortimer" rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).**

**Night Raid Dragoon G1**

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**Cont (V): If you have a card named "Kaiser Record Keeper" in your soul, this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Auto:[Choose one of your "Narukami" rearguards and retire it] When a card named "Night Storm Dragoon" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Kaiser Record Keeper" in your soul, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one unit of the same grade as the retired unit, and call it to an empty rearguard circle, then shuffle your deck.**

**Night-storm Dragoon G2**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Cont (V): If you have a card named "Night Raid Dragoon" in your soul, this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Auto:[Choose one of your "Narukami" rearguards and retire it] When a card named "Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Night Raid Dragoon" in your soul, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one unit of the same grade as the retired unit, and call it to an empty rearguard circle, then shuffle your deck.**

**Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Cont (V): If you have a card named "Night-storm Dragoon" in your soul, this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Act:[Limit Break 4][Counterblast 3] Until end of turn, this unit battles your opponents vanguard, back left rearguard unit, and back right rearguard unit in one attack.**

* * *

**Crystal Reefs**

**Summary: "Consists of Ice/Water units like Aquaroids, Kraken & Mermaid. This clan's unique race are Sea-Beast (Aquatic versions of Hi-Beast) & Marina (Aquatic Dryads & Sea Plants). Their specialty are defense, special defense & can gain effects from successfully doing so. They can also increase their defense by decreasing the attack of their opponents on their turn.**

**This clan also features a unique location called Winter Reefs, a paradise protected by the Crystal Reefs." as copied from the Cardfight Vanguard Fanon Wiki. I have absolutely nothing to due with the creation, however I have changed the effects or wording of some units to make them more reasonable and understandable. Credit of the creation of this clan goes to Hat Emerald, and I apologize if you don't like the change. I will list the names and effects in the order they are mentioned in the story.**

**Glacier Shield, Beike G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto: When "Glacier Guardian, Suoho" rides this unit, look at the top 7 cards from your deck, search for up to 1 "Glacier Protector, Fangyu" or "Glacier Barrier, Balien" among them, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand, and shuffle your deck. **

**Auto: When a "Crystal Reefs" unit other than a card named "Glacier Guardian, Suoho" rides this unit, you may call this unit to the rear guard circle.**

**Glacier Guardian, Suoho G1**

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**Cont(V): If you have a unit named "Glacier Shield, Beike" in your soul, this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Auto: When a card named "Glacier Protector, Fangyu" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Glacier Shield, Beike" in your soul, choose up to 2 of your opponent's rearguards and they will loose -2000 power until the end of your turn.**

**Reef Knight, Loyster G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(V/R): At the start of your turn this unit gains +3000 power for each successful guard against your opponents attack towards your "Crystal Reefs" vanguard durring your opponents last turn.**

**Glacier Protector, Fangyu G2**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Cont(V): If you have a unit named "Glacier Guardian, Suoho" in your soul, this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Auto: When a card named "Glacier Barrier, Balien" rides this unit, if you have a card named "Glacier Guardian, Suoho" in your soul, choose up to 2 of your opponent's rearguards and they will loose -2000 power until the end of your turn.**

**Coral Guard, Lethan G2**

**Power: 10000 Shield: 5000**

**Mermaid Guardian, Yadine G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto: During your opponent's turn when you successfully block 1 or more attacks towards your "Crystal Reefs" vanguard, this unit gains the following skill during your next turn: When this unit boosts a "Crystal Reefs" vanguard the boosted unit gains +4000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Night Patrol Angler Stand Trigger G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield: 10000**

**Auto:[Discard 1 card] Durring your opponent's turn if this unit was called to the guardian circle, when you successful blocked an attack of 18000 power or above you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 1 card.**

**Reef Knight, Sailiorn G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Auto(V/R):[Counterblast 1] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gains +3000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Glacier Barrier, Balien G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Cont: If you have a unit named "Glacier Guardian, Fangyu" in the soul this unit gains +1000 power.**

**Auto:[Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] During your opponent's if you have successfully blocked an attack of 18000 power or greater on your vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gains +10000 power for the duration of your next turn.**

**Coral Guard, Levis G1**

**Power: 8000 Shield: 5000**

**Cerulean Reef Sword, Khouseal G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Auto(V): [Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] During your opponent's if you have successfully blocked an attack of 18000 power or greater on your vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 2 units with "Reef Sword" in it's name, and call them to separate rearguard circles.**

**Auto(V): If during your opponent's turn 3 units with "Reef Sword" in it's name were called to your rearguard circle, during your next turn, all unit's with "Reef Sword" in it's name gain +3000 power. **

**Turqoise Reef Sword, Evarn G2**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto:[Counterblast 1] During your opponent's when this unit is called to the guardian circle, while you have a "Crystal Reefs" vanguard, if you have successfully blocked an attack of 18000 power or greater on your vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this unit to an empty rearguard circle.**

**Defense Tortoise Draw Trigger G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield: 5000**

**Reef Knight, Adiose G2**

**Power: 8000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(V/R): At the start of your turn this unit gains +3000 power for each successful guard against your opponents attack towards your "Crystal Reefs" vanguard during your opponents last turn.**

**Frost Cannon Anemone Critical Trigger G0**

**Power: 4000 Shield: 10000**

**Stingray Blockade G1**

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R): Durring your opponent's turn, if your "Crystal Reefs" Vanguard is attacked by a unit 18000 power total or greater, you may call this unit to the guardian circle.**

**Reef Knight, Yatchian G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Auto(V/R): At the start of your turn this unit gains +3000 power for each successful guard against your opponents attack towards your "Crystal Reefs" vanguard during your opponents last turn.**

**Swift Halberd, Lambert G2**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto: When this unit intercepts while you have a "Coral Reefs" vanguard, choose one of your opponent's standing rearguard units with 8000 power or above. The selected unit looses -2000 power until the end of the turn.**

**Winter Reef Armada Marshall, Actiphon G3**

**Power: 10000**

**Limit Break 4, CB-2, When this unit attack hits, you may pay the cost, choose up to two of your opponent's Rearguards & the chosen units will get -5000 Power at your opponent's next turn. (V) Discard one card from your hand, when you have successfully blocked an attack that is 18000 Power or above without calling 2 or more unit to the Guardian Circle at one of your Guard Step, you may pay the cost to draw 2 cards.**

**Twin Shell Shield, Byros G2**

**Power: 8000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R): When this unit intercepts while you have a "Crystal Reefs" vanguard. This unit gains +5000 shield.**

**Crystal Barrier, Flurst G1**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 0**

**Skill: Perfect Shield**


	8. Card Style Babysitting

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 7**

**Card Style Babysitting**

* * *

_Do you recall in chapter 5 Oli requesting Kiba to pick up his wife's niece? Well now he's waiting just outside the air port gate his wife's niece is going to be coming out of while talking to Raphugio on his cell phone._

"Thanks for letting me borrow your truck for this Raph." Kiba says cheerfully into his cell.

"Just fill up the tank before you return it, and hold on a sec...Virgil move just a bit more to the left." Raphugio directs.

"Why do you not get cable man?!" Virgil yells in the background on Raphugio's end.

"Okay? I know I've already said it, but thanks again man." Kiba retorts.

"It's cheaper, so just hold still the signal is coming through perfectly. Sorry you had to hear that. Anyways, Oli is like family to the four of us, so it is no problem at all." Raphugio explains.

"Tha...I'm going to have to hang up man. I'm getting another call." Kiba was saying before he felt his phone vibrate mid-sentence.

"Talk to you later man." Raphugio replies before clicking his phone to hang up.

"Has her...INTERCEPTION GO GO GO! TOUCHDOWN CHARGERS! As I was saying has her plane landed yet?" Oli inquired after nearly deafening Kiba.

"No not yet. Could you send me a picture of what she looks like, so I can recognize her out of the crowd?" Kiba asks.

"That's right I sent her a picture of what you look like, but not the other away around. Okay,...the picture is away and you should be receiving it in a few moments. Anyways I called because I need to let you know of a change of plans." Oli explains.

"Which is?" Kiba curiously replies.

"My wife has been handed a load of documents that will take the rest of the day to sign, and there are more people here at the shop then usual. So could you please babysit her for a few hours, and bring her by the shop around 4-5pm?"

"Dude this is really inconvenient. I had plans for the rest of the day." Kiba explains irritated by the sudden change in plans.

"I'll give you fifty percent off your next large purchase. Come on you know you want it." Oli offers.

"She will have fun today. I'll bet my life on that." Kiba said seriously apparently in acceptance of Oli's offer/bribe.

"Hold on a sec you don't need to take it that far, but thanks for the sentiment." Oli said in awe. Continuing before Kiba could respond, "Hang on a lot of people had just walked in, so I'm going to have to let you go."

"See you this evening then man." Kiba said this time being the one to end the call.

_The moment the call ended, Kiba immediately began searching through his phone for it's message inbox for the picture Oli sent him._

Kiba was just about to view the picture, when someone on the P.A system announced "Attention airport goers, the passengers of Flight 62-A from San Diego California has just disembarked. Please move away from the gate.

"Oh shoot I should really see what she...dammit it went into sleep mode again. I swear I really need to get a new phone." Kiba thought.

Kiba had already spend several minutes looking through his phone again before an elderly flight attendant asked "Pardon me for bothering you sir, but are you Kiba Nakashima?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you with something mam?" Kiba replies after looking up from his phone.

_And after he looked up from his phone Kiba saw a very young girl likely a year or two younger then himself standing behind the elderly flight attendant. He decides to look at his phone once more to see if this girl was Oli's wife's niece, and indeed it was. Every feature matched right down to her fair skin, blonde hair in a short pony tail,thin blonde eyelashes, thick dark eyebrows, and green eyes. Her outfit matched the picture as well with her red/white semi-Victorian style dress._

"This is Kiba right? The one in the picture your uncle sent?" the elderly flight attendant asked the young girl.

The girl only quickly said "Yes it is." before looking at her feet.

"Well go on and introduce yourself to the nice young man." the elderly flight attendant said to nudge the little girl.

"My name is Sade Reher. Nice...to meet you." Sade said completely nervous.

"Ah yes allow me to explain. Her father requested before we took off from San Diego that I watch over her, and make sure she got safely to the one that was supposed to pick her up. I'm sorry, but I have to be on another plane in a few minutes, so behave yourself you two." the elderly flight attendant pointed out before walking off.

"Let me introduce myself Sade. My name is Kiba Nakashima, and I'm a friend of your uncles." Kiba said bending his knees so he could talk to her at eye level.

_A few moments after the flight attendant walked away, Sade immediately grabbed Kiba's hand like how a father would grab his daughters. _

"You have a really strong grip. Come on let's go pick up your stuff from baggage claim." Kiba tells Sade in a very polite tone.

_From waiting for her luggage, to picking it up, to loading it on Raphugio's truck Sade barely said a thing. I guess she is simply that shy of a girl._

"Ummm...where are we going?" Sade mumbled a few minutes after Kiba drove onto the freeway.

"Your aunt and uncle are really busy now, so I'm going to take you to my friend's place and we're all going to look after you until we can drop you off. Speaking of which could you press that button shaped like a phone." Kiba said as he tried to make the event sound exciting.

"Oh okay." Sade said completely compliant.

After hearing a beeping noise, Kiba says "Call Raphugio home number."

A few minutes of ringing and Kiba hears that familiar voice come out of the car's stereo saying "Hey Kiba what's up?"

"Could you and Virgil please clean up the place before I get there? I must confess I am bringing over an adorable young blonde." Kiba asks in a joking tone of voice.

"Gotcha. We'll put away the left over parts, and give the place a quick sweeping. Did you hear that Virgil?" Raphugio answers then asks Virgil.

Virgil can be heard in the background saying "Yeah I go...COME ON REF THAT WAS CLEARLY PASS INTERFERENCE."

"Sorry about that. How long until the two of you get here?" Raphugio asks in an apologetic tone.

"About 30 minutes give or take traffic." Kiba quickly answers.

"Okay I'll see you then." Raphugio said before hanging up the phone.

"Umm...if it's not too much trouble. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sade nervously inquired.

"Just relax. Your mine and my friends guest here, so you can ask me any question your heart desires." Kiba answers trying hard to get Sade to relax.

"Alright...What kind of people are your friends?" Sade asks perhaps finally relaxing a bit herself.

"Hmmmmmm that's a good question." Kiba replies.

"I'm sorry!" Sade suddenly yelps.

"Oh no you don't need to be sorry for anything. It's just that it has been a while since someone has asked me anything like that. They each have their own quarks like any other person, but they are all good people." Kiba explains. Continuing, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Okay...I guess...it's only fair after all." Sade said.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Kiba curiously inquired.

"Neck of the woods?" Sade said clearly confused by the analogy.

"Sorry. I mean why are you visiting your aunt and uncle?" Kiba said correcting himself.

"My father is going on a long business trip, so he asked auntie look after me for the next year." Sade explains.

* * *

_For the next 45 minutes Kiba tries to get Sade to make more small talk, but he only get's a few word answers for the things that she does answers. I can understand why though. The nervousness caused by being forced to live in a new environment must be unbearable. Eventually the two of them arrive at Raphugio's garage, of whom was waiting for them outside._

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Raphugio curiously asked.

"Sorry if I worried you, but talking to Sade caused me to miss the off-ramp and exit a few times." Kiba explained in an apologetic tone.

_Just like when the elderly flight attendant brought Sade to Kiba, she hides behind Kiba's back when she first meets Raphugio._

"Sorry if I scared you mam, but please come inside and help yourself and sorry if the place is a little dirty. Do you need help with the bags Kiba?" Raphugio asks.

"No I got this you go ahead inside." Kiba replies.

"It's about time for Virgil to try to change the channel anyway." Raphugio jokingly retorts before walking back inside.

"Umm before we go inside could you get something out of the big suitcase?" Sade asks.

"Not a problem. What do you need?" Kiba said with a smile.

"A big plushy toy. Um...It's the only one in the bag." Sade pointed out.

_Immediately Kiba goes through the Sade's bag in a respectful and neat manner. After a few minutes of searching he finds a stuffed toy version of Speeder Hound the Gold Paladin draw trigger._

"Are you a fan of the Gold Paladins?" Kiba curiously asks.

"Yes...but this little puppy is really cute." Sade answers.

"Ha ha if you say so, but follow me inside so I can introduce you to my other friends." Kiba points out.

_And so walk inside they do. What do they find you ask? They find Raphugio and Virgil watching a Football game between the San Diego Chargers and their rivals the Oakland Raiders._

"Where should I put these bags?" Kiba asks a little out of breath given the bags being heavier than he expected.

"Just put them on the kitchen table. Unless you'd prefer they be somewhere else Sade?" Raphugio politely asks.

"No that's fine." Sade quickly answers.

As he places Sade's bag on the kitchen Table, Kiba asks "Where's Dalette?"

"Don't know, but my guess is that she's in the plains just outside the city trying to beat her best time. If so, then she should be back by the time the game is over." Virgil explained.

"Who's Dalette?" Sade curiously asked.

"Another friend of ours Sade, but don't let me bore you with the details. Can I get you something to didn't youdrink?" Kiba asks.

"Apple...juice if you have some." Sade answers.

* * *

_With the retrieval of that fruit drink, Raphugio offers their guest his personal reclining chair and made sure she was comfortable in it. As the game proceeds, Sade was revealed to be a bit of a football fan herself given the occasional outburst. Kiba, Raphugio, and Virgil were surprised, and Sade quickly apologized for her reactions despite the others saying it was alright. This trend continued for the rest of the game, and it seems Sade did manage to relax if only a little._

"I'm back.." Dalette said walking in the front door. Continuing after taking note of the football paraphernalia, "You all got way to into it again didn't you? I seriously don't see what is so fascinating about Football.

"You you you you you are are are are...Sa Sa sa. I'm a huge fan." Sade goes on and on as if she just saw a ghost.

_Immediately the four friends had the classic "Not again" look they always get when Dalette is mistaken for Sakura Verde. It is an expected occurrence when one is friends with a celebrity look-a-lie, but they all know how to do damage control._

"No I'm not, but you know what?" Dalette asks in an unusually kind voice.

"What would that be?" Sade asks still in the mind-set of if she actually met her apparent idol.

"I wish I had hair and skin as pretty as hers, so I guess I'm a little jealous." Dalette said in a really girly tone.

"I know what you mean. I wonder how she does it?" Sade said completely relaxing around Dalette and talking with her like a normal fan girl.

"Maybe it's due to the expensive hair care products rich people are sure to use ha ha." Dalette laughs.

_I like to think that it's a good thing that Sade is opening up to Dalette, but the others are quite surprised by the way she's acting around Sade. In that she is acting more like a normal girl rather than the tom boyish personality she is normally known for. This is actually shocking to the point where Raphugio lets a cheese soaked nacho rest on his lips, Kiba's drink is tilted at such an angle where it's contents drip onto the floor, and Virgil looks like he just saw a ghost. Sade could no longer hold the contents of the apple juice and requested to be excused to the restroom._

Embarrassed and noticing her friends staring, Dalette said back in her serious tone of voice "I merely acted that way for a moment to make our guest feel comfortable, so don't you get any ideas. Also there is a letter addressed to you Kiba."

_Dalette tosses the letter at Kiba, of whom quickly begins reading it._

"What does it say?" Virgil curiously asks.

"Just that due to some logistic and mechanical errors the delivery date of the V-Wheel and the exhibition match it's self had to be pushed back another week." Kiba explains.

"What exhibition match?" Sade asks apparently overhearing a portion of the conversation.

"Can you promise to keep it a secret?" Kiba whispers in Sade's ear.

"Um...okay." Sade responds in the same fashion.

"Ya see recently through a really strict examination process I was selected to play in an exhibition match against Sakura. Just imagine the unknown underdog facing the reigning champ. How exciting would that be?" Kiba said trying to make it sound as exciting as possible.

"Wow really? Can I come? I mean...if that's okay of course." Sade asks switching from between her fan girl and shy girl persona.

"Well we'll have to ask your uncle, but I don't see any problem with it. If he says yes though, know that you'll have a seat right next to the track along with the rest of my friends." Kiba replies.

"Oh yes I almost forgot, Oli called me on the way here saying that we could come over now since business at the shop has slowed down." Dalette includes.

"Then let's go over now!" Sade said excitedly.

* * *

_Unable to refuse the request of a girl with puppy dog eyes, our heroes quickly rush over to Cosmic Odyssey to see Oli. What challenges await them at their favorite card playing hangout? Find out next time...whats that? It's not the end of the chapter yet? I'm still live? And now I'm making a complete foo...anyways when our hero's arrive at Oli's place of business it is just as Oli described earlier has slowed down for the day. _

"Welcome to...oh you guys are hear earlier then I expected." Oli said.

"Uncle!" Sade yells happily flat-out dropping the shy girl attitude from before.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed that Sade is a bit of a dandere, and is one of the biggest Sakura Verde fans I've ever seen." Oli notes.

Our for heroes only respond by saying "No kidding."

"Well if you're the fan of a strong fighter then you must not be such a bad one yourself. Would you like to play a match Sade? Consider it a welcome to the neighborhood thing." Kiba politely offers.

"Now just hold on a second. You got to have all the fun last time, so I want a turn." Virgil interrupts.

"Sure okay. Go right ahead man." Kiba replies not minding stepping down.

"I know your good, but so am I so I...wait I can go ahead of you?" Virgil argues not initially realizing Kiba's comment.

"I don't mind if you want to fight instead, but let's see what our guest wants to do first." Kiba explains.

"Oh...well...I'm honored by your request, but the truth is I don't have a deck and...I barely understand the rules of the game even though I've followed it for a while." Sade explains.

"Why don't you have a deck?" Dalette asks surprisingly surprised by Sade's explanation.

"Her father is really strict and has Sade spend most of her time studying, so she doesn't really have time for a hobby. Which is why I got a little gift together for you." Oli explains while pulling out a small wrapped box from behind the counter.

"Eh for me?" Sade said nervously.

"If it's a gift I see no reason for your father to not allow you to keep it." Raphugio pointed out.

"I'm also sure your uncle put a lot of thought into preparing it, so it would be rude to refuse it." Dalette points out in a kind voice.

"Yeah what they said, so go on and open it." Oli said.

"Okay." Sade blurted out.

_Immediately Sade gets to ripping of the wrapping paper like a child on Christmas morning. What she finds underneath is a deck box filled with cards. It is time for this young girl to enter the world of card fighters, and if she so wishes it perhaps one day surpass her idol. Right now she is only speechless though._

"I hope you like it. I wanted to give this to you last year on your birthday, but it took me a lot longer to find these cards given how popular they've become." Oli explained.

"How did you get them?" Raphugio curiously inquires.

"A friend in Japan owed me a huge favor." Oli replies.

"How huge?" Dalette inquires.

"We served in the same squad while I was in the Marines, and during a blank blank blank deep behind the borders behind blank his parachute failed, and the cord for his back up was stuck. I noticed and managed to reach him pull his in time before we reached the point of no return." Oli explains.

"Yeah I say he owed you a pretty big favor." Dalette notes.

"I'm sorry, but did you say something uncle?" Sade said realizing the conversation after concentrating on reading each card and taking in the art design behind them.

"It's nothing important, but you should break in the new deck since Virgil offered to be your opponent." Oli replies.

"Don't worry I'll be right along with you as we go over each step of game play." Virgil explains.

"And I'll be right behind you to nudge you along the way and prevent misplays, but final decisions rests with you." Kiba also explains.

"Okay sure." Sade said happily.

* * *

_So now Virgil and Sade take a seat at one of the tables in the shop, and everyone around them is curious to see how this battle will go. Even Oli the store owner decided to himself to watch as much as possible when he is not helping a customer._

"First search through your deck for a Grade 0 starting vanguard, and preferably not a trigger unit unless it has a Pioneer skill." Virgil explains as he places his own face down.

"Alright Virgil...Whats next?" Sade asks as she follows Virgil's direction.

"Next both players draw 5 cards from the top of their deck." Dalette includes.

"Ideally you want to have a grade 1-3 in your hand. It actually varies for different clans, but you don't need to worry about that for now." Kiba explained.

"Before the start of each fight both players are allowed to send cards back to their deck, shuffle, and draw an equal amount if they don't like their current ones." Raphugio explains.

"Okay whats next?" Sade asks.

"Now close your eyes and imagine your on the planet Cray a world not to different from our own." Virgil says. Continuing after Sade closes her eye's, "For some reason we've appeared on the planet's surface in spirit form."

"Wow everything is pretty." Sade said as she imagined the landscape.

_What Virgil and Sade are seeing before them is a green grassy plains, with some flowers spread about all over, the occasional tree in the distance, and a bright blue sky._

"Okay enough sight-seeing. Now reveal your starting vanguard and say 'Stand up, Vanguard' as is tradition, but some people add a word or two to spice it up." Kiba notes.

"Really like what?" Sade curiously asks.

"There was Leon Souryuu who said 'Stand up my Vanguard!'" Raphugio pointed out.

"Then there was Kai Toshiki who said 'Stand up the Vanguard!'" Dalette explains.

"They're not saying you have to add something to it, but just pointing out that it has been done." Oli explained before being dragged off by another customer.

"Shall we begin?" Virgil asks.

"Sorry for making you all wait." Sade said apologetic like.

"It's quite alright. Anyways...Stand up Vanguard! Captain Nightkid**[Power: 5000]**!" Virgil revealed.

_Virgil's spirit was transformed into that of a small boy, dressed in a blue pirate's garb, red hair, and a large Sword you wouldn't expect a pirate to use. He stands smelling the sea air and ready for battle, but don't underestimate him as he's always has his eye's on the prize._

"Stand up Vanguard! Hollow Director of Channel Zero**[Power: 4000]**!" Sade revealed.

_Sade's spirit had been transformed into a young women with an old school megaphone, dressed in a dark brown business woman's outfit, with silver-colored hair, and no legs due to being a ghost. Even the people of Cray love movies, so thus makes her ability to find talent is unparalleled._

"Do you mind if I go first? That way it will make explaining everything easier." Virgil respectfully requests.

"No go ahead. I don't mind." Sade answers.

"While we are spirits here on planet cray, we have two pretty cool tricks. The first...I ride Dancing Cutlass**[Power: 5000]**! Nightkid's skill: I move him the rearguard." Virgil loudly, but calmly.

_The captain that wields a sword is transformed into a large sword. That sword with its yellow blade, red flaming skull design on the side, and red ropes tail shines brightly with the morning sun. Proving the point curses are just as effective during the morning as they are at night. Though the young blue captain possessed by the spirit of the sword, appears behind it to do its bidding._

"The first trick was riding: The ability to change your vanguard to one of equal or higher grade compared to your vanguard. I end my turn." Virgil explained.

"Hmmm...I ride Act..." Sade is saying.

"Hold on a moment Sade. That me be a unit of higher grade, however when you ride it can only be a unit of one grade higher." Dalette explained preventing Sade's mistake.

"Oh in that case I ride Thriller Actor, Jack**[Power: 8000]**! Hollow Directors skill: I move her to the rearguard." Sade declared after looking over her hand.

_It's time for the professional to perform as the master of thrillers Jack takes the stage. He wears a bloody buttoned up trench coat, with an equally blood covered power saw, a hockey mask partially covers his face, and the only redeeming feature of the attire being his extremely handsome face. This famous director wants to make sure her film is a hit, so she observes it closely from behind the scenes._

"Alright time for me to explain the second trick we have. Call: The ability to summon units that support the vanguard or are supported by the vanguard. If you have a grade 1 unit you are willing to spare, call it to one of the open rear guard circles." Virgil explained.

"Oh okay. I call Action Actor, Alex**[Power: 6000]** behind my vanguard." Sade decides.

_Right behind Jack is a action extraordinaire wearing a dark green soldier uniform, matching face paint, and a fully automatic rifle latched onto his back. The explosions he's escaped from are the stuff of legends._

"I couldn't attack since it was the first turn, but you can." Virgil pointed out.

"I know I've studied the rule book. But could you remind me how?" Sade requests.

"Rest a unit in the front row or in your case your vanguard, and declare your attack target. You can make the attack even stronger by resting the unit behind the attacking unit performing a boost." Dalette explained.

"I boost Jack with Alex, and activate Alex's skill when boosting. By sending the top card of my deck to the bind zone my vanguard gains an extra +4000 power**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sade declared.

"I won't guard that." Virgil quickly replies.

"Um what happens next again?" Sade asks with clear confusion on her face.

"Since it's your vanguard that is attacking, he performs a drive check, of which is done by revealing the top card of your deck, and if there is a trigger activate the corresponding effect." Raphugio explains.

"Oh right. I remember the effects of the different triggers, so don't worry about that. Drive check**[Elite Action Actor, Revillion – No Trigger]**." Sade reveals with some slight disappointment.

_Jack's saw revs into full-blast as he run towards Dancing Cutlass, of whom who has no choice but to take the attack with it's body. Immediately sparks are flying as a sharp and serrated edge blade clash, however Cutlass is unable to escape unscathed as a small crack appears on his body._

"Damage check**[Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

"That ends my turn." Sade informs.

**Virgil – Sade**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**0 – Bind – 1**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Captain Nightkid, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Dancing Cutlass – Thriller Actor Jack, Action Actor Alex**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Hollow Director of C.Z**

"I ride Ruin Shade**[Power: 9000]**, and Evil Shade**[Power: 6000] **behind him." Virgil declared.

_The cursed sword is now transformed back into a completely dark human figure, with red eyes, blue pirate's garb with a yellow trim, a cutlass like blade with skull and cross-bones embedded into the hilt, and a small shield with a similar design placed upon it. Behind him is another ghost of darkness with a similar outfit and appearance, however his weapon of choice is a dagger._

"Captain Nightkid's counterblast: By moving him into the soul I can place 1 out of the top 10 cards of my deck into the drop zone. The card I select is...Blackbeard's Undying Ghost, and the rest are shuffled back into my deck."

"Amazing." Sade says in awe.

"It's not that big of a deal as every clan has something unique about it. I boost Ruin Shade with Evil Shade, and with a combination of their skills I send the top 4 cards of my deck to the drop zone to increase my attacking power by 6000**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Virgil declared.

"Umm...no guard." Sade replied.

"Drive check**[Doctor Rouge – Heal Trigger]** I apply the power to my vanguard, and since I can skip the explanations heal 1 damage point." Virgil said as placed Romario in the drop zone.

_The power of the spirit realm is not to be underestimated, and one should know this if they've watched Pirates of the Caribbean. Anyways, the two spirits combine their power to attack. Jack attempts to deflect the blow with his chain saw, however the massive weight behind the cutlass easily pierces his defenses. _

"Damage check**[Dream Actor, Ferren – No Trigger]**." Sade revealedwith disappointment.

"Don't look so sad Sade. You need to take damage just as much as you need to inflict it to win." Kiba points out trying to cheer her up.

"He's right, and I end my turn." Virgil said in support.

"Stand and draw. I ride Comedy Actor, Sandlar**[Power: 10000]**...and Action Actor, Streax**[Power: 9000**]

_The chainsaw wielding maniac is transformed into a civilized comedian wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, crew cut hair, and a small mic. I wonder what pain inducing jokes he has in store for us next? Let's all find out shall we. Right next to him is another master of the action arts wearing a form-fitting stealth suit with a sniper rifle. As this fight is going on, no one notices a girl who has white hair with a blue tinge walk into the shop._

"Looks like your starting to get a hang of everything. That's really good." Virgil tells Sade.

"Thank you. Umm I boost Sandlar with Alex plus his effect, and attack Ruin Shade**[Total Power: 20000]**!" Sade declared.

"Like last time I don't guard." Virgil quickly replies.

"Drive check**[Script Writing Master – Critical Trigger]**. I apply all effects to my vanguard** [New Total: 25000 2 Crit]**." Sade decides.

"You do know that like with a stand trigger, you can split the effects of a critical?" Virgil inquires.

"Oh darn I knew I was forgetting something. I'll know for next time." Sade notes.

_Thanks to the power from the trigger bonus, Sandlar tells jokes so hilarious that it results in even Ruin shade can't help but laugh, and convulse in pain._

"Damage check**[Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Stormride Ghost Ship – No Trigger]**." Virgil said as he placed the cards in the damage zone.

"I boost Streax, and activate his skill when attacking. I bind the top card of my deck to raise his power by 3000**[Total Power: 16000]**." Sade declared.

"If your vanguard or your other units are under attack, you can do this. I guard with Doctor Rouge**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Virgil said as he placed his card on the guardian circle.

_Streax's lays down on her front, loads some special ammo inter her rifle, takes aim to shoot, and fired with her super charged weapon. Even criminal doctors are not exempt from their Hippocratic oath, as Doctor Rouge honorably sacrifices herself for her captain._

"I guess that is it for now." Sade said signaling the end of her turn.

**Virgil – Sade**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**0 – Bind – 3**

**2 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Evil Shade, Ruin Shade – Comedy Actor Sandlar, Action Actor Alex**

**Empty, Empty – Action Actor Streax, Hollow Director of C.Z**

"Stand and draw. Awaken necromancer of the deepest depths! I ride Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**[Power: 10000]**! With his skill I resurrect Master Swordsman, Nightstorm**[Power: 10000]**." Virgil declared.

_From the frozen lowermost depths of the underworld rises a necromancer with an absolute hatred for the world. What will happen with his new body, stronger skills, and the servant he revived from the sea? Only the end of this battle will tell, so let's find out._

"Stormride Ghost Ship**[Power: 11000] **and Dancing Cutlass**[Power: 5000] **call. Dancing Cutlass skill: Soulblast 2 and draw 1." Virgil explained.

_Suddenly an ancient and decrepit ship appeared in this beautiful, of which it also causes the blue sky to turn dark as if a storm was coming. With a spirit of an old and ruined ship comes a cursed blade behind the master of swords._

"I call Rough Seas Banshee**[Power: 4000]**, and with her skill mover her to the soul and draw, but that's not all. Deadly Nightmare's soulblast: I retire Dancing Cutlass to superior call him**[Power: 7000]**, and by ship looses his restraint." Virgil continues explaining.

"Um what happens next?" Sade asks.

"Not even willing to hold back for a beginner eh Virgil?" Kiba asked.

"It my opinion you have to get rough at times. I boost Nightstorm and with a +2000 bonus from his skill attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Virgil answers then declares.

Okay I uhhh guard with Script Writing Master**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Sade replies almost unsure what to do next.

"With Evil Shade's skill I boost Cocytus, and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 20000]**!" Virgil declared.

"No guard." Sade replied.

"Now for the skill only grade three units can perform a Twin Drive check. First check**[Deadly Nightmare – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Three Star Chef, Pietro – No Trigger]**." Virgil confidently explained.

_The souls that Cocytus bound spiral upwards around him, and erupt into a violent tornado that speeds towards Sandlar. Sadly not being much of a warrior compared to his colleagues is ripped apart from the torrent of wind, and has his outfit ripped apart._

"Damage check**[Crazy Video Editor – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to Streax and draw."

"No longer anchored to shore Ghost Ship attacks**[Total Power: 11000]**." Virgil declared.

"I'm not guarding that." Sade replied.

_Despite its sails being eroded, Ghost Ship moves as if it had the wind behind them and mows down the celebrity like an out of control truck on the free way. Talk about a bad day to be a comedian._

"Damage check**[Script Writing Master – Critical Trigger]**." Sade revealed as she placed the trigger in the damage zone.

"Not bad for a beginner." Virgil said signaling the end of his turn.

"Stand and draw. How should I word this?...Oh I know now. Film legend whose saved the world countless time's in your life and death cinema. Ride, Elite Action Actor, Revillion**[Power: 10000]**." Sade declared.

_From horror, to comedy, and at last action Sade's vanguard shifts into these roles not unlike her random personality. This fact reaches it's epitome as the comedian is replaced by a legendary action star. Dark toned, very muscular, extensive knowledge of weapons, and part of his face has been torched off or perhaps it's make up to make a portion look like a metal robotic skull with a red-eye._

"Hollow Director's counterblast: By moving him to the soul I can ummmmmm...where is it...ahh here we go...superior call Dream Actor, Ferren**[Power: 7000]** from the bind zone, of whom gains 3000 power when called this way for the turn. Now I call another Action Actor Streax**[Power: 9000] **to the rearguard." Sade decides after a moment of thought.

"I think your learning what it means to go on the offensive with this game." Kiba pointed out.

"Oh...thank you. Now the Streax I just called plus her skill attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sade replies.

"Stormride Ghost Ship intercept**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Virgil said as he slid the card onto the guardian circle.

"I boost my other Streax, plus her skill, and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 22000]**!" Sade declared.

"No guard." Virgil replied.

_The actress known for her role in films as a sniper shows that skill in life by hitting Cocyrus right between the eyes, but sadly they aint called the undead for nothing._

"Damage check**[Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus – No Trigger**]." Virgil revealed.

"I boost my vanguard with Alex's skill, and when my vanguard attacks if there are 5 or more cards in the bind zone he gains 2000 power**[Total Power: 22000]**." Sade explained.

"22000 power...I'll end up using most of my hand. I have no choice" Virgil thought. Continuing after a few moments of thought "No guard."

"Twin Drive is something all grade threes can do right?" Sade inquired.

"Yes they can." Dalette said answering Sade's question.

"Twin Drive. First check**[Cinema Security Bot** –** No Trigger]**. Second check**[Crazy Video Editor – Draw Trigger]** I apply all effects to my vanguard**[New Total: 27000]**." Sade decides.

_At last our main star gets to show us the movie gold that is his attacks. Out of nowhere Revillion pulls out a large chain gun that is seeming attached to him, and seconds after it rotates a few times launches a fury of bullets at Cocytus. Like before the undead don't die that easily, however that attack certainly left a mark._

"Damage check**[Evil Shade – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

"I end my turn." Sade declared after a moment of thought.

"Oh it seems like the match is deep within the end game. How many turns longer do you think it is going to be?" Oli asks after finally getting some time to look over the match.

"Definitely not much longer." Raphugio answers.

"Then I'll stay around for the end." Oli replied.

**Virgil – Sade**

**5 – Hand – 7**

**0 – Soul – 3**

**0 – Bind – 5**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Action Actor Streax, Empty**

**Evil Shade, Ice Prison Necromancer Cocytus– Elite Action Actor Revillion, Action Actor Alex**

**Deadly Spirit, Master Swordsman Nightstorm – Action Actor Streax, Dream Actor Ferren**

"Stand and draw. I call Master Swordsman Nightstorm**[Power: 10000]** and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 12000]**!" Virgil declared.

"Action Actor Streax intercept**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sade said as she slid the card onto the guardian circle.

"I boost my vanguard with Evil Shade. Even in death there is a means to break the norm. Cocytus's Limit Break: When attacking my opponents vanguard he gains 5000 power**[Total Power: 25000**]!" Virgil declared.

"No guard." Sade replied surprising Virgil for some reason.

"Twin drive. First check**[Dragon Spirit – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Ghoul Cannonball – Critical Trigger]** The critical goes towards my vanguard and power to my standing Nightstorm." Virgil explained as he tapped the two cards with a corner of the trigger.

_Once more the spirits bound willingly or not to Cocytus come together and form a vicious wind towards our main star_. _Revillion may be stronger, however so is Cocytus given his limit break and the bonus from the critical trigger. Will our here survive this attack?...And he does, however that attack took a serious amount of wind out of his sales._

"Damage check**[Elite Action Actor, Revillion – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Dream Actor, Lile – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"With a boost my other Nightstorm attacks**[Total Power: 24000]**!" Virgil yelled.

"Crazy Video Editor, Make-up Master, Action Actor Alex ummm guards**[Total Shield: 25000]**!" Sade declares as she nervously placed the cards on the guardian circle.

"Hold on a moment Sade." Kiba interrupts.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?" Sade asks with a confused expression.

"You over guarded on a rearguard attack. To block Nightstorm dead in his tracks you only needed 15000 shield." Kiba pointed.

"Eh really?" Sade asks realizing her error.

"Hey your still learning, so don't worry about it and your still doing very well for a beginner right now. Now that you know you won't make that misplay again. Anyways, I end my turn." Virgil notes.

"Stand and draw. I call Understudy Jolle**[Power: 10000] **and Film Monster, Fluffy Cutie**[Power: 7000**]." Sade said as she placed the units on the rearguard circle.

_Understudy Jolle is getting ahead of herself by wearing a black voluptuous dress that reveals a lot of leg, but even a high-class understudy should not be underestimated as she to has gone through intense training to make this life and death cinema a success. Cutie is a creature with a sheep's body, a soft wool coat, and a monstrous mouth that you would only find in zombie films._

"Now show a performance beyond the limits of T.V cinema. Revillion's Limit break: While I have at least 5 cards in my bind zone by paying a counterblast cost of 2, he gains 6000 power and +1 critical. Second. I bind Crazy BGM editor and raise my vanguards power by 3000." Sade explained.

"Going for he win?" Virgil asks.

"Umm...hopefully. I boost Jolle, and attack your vanguard. When Jolle is boosted by a Channel Zero unit she gains 2000 power**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sade declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Virgil replied.

_Even celebrities need something to defend themselves with in today's world. Jolle is no different as she lures Cocytus using her feminine wiles, and stabs the bejessus out of him using a dagger hidden on her upper thigh._

"Damage check**[Commodore Blueblood – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

"Alex's skill to boost Revillion, and I attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 31000 2 Crit]**." Sade declared.

"Dragon Spirit, Ghoul Cannonball, Pietro, and Deadly Nightmare will guard**[Total Shield: 25000]**." Virgil replied as he threw the cards on the guardian circle in a most epic fashion.

"Oh this is definitely getting interesting. She might actually win." Dalette thought.

"Twin drive check**[Thriller Actor Jack – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Crazy BGM Editor – Stand Trigger]** I give the power to my vanguard, and stand Jolle." Sade said happily at her trigger luck.

_Like before Revillion pulls a chain gun out of nowhere, however this time it is of a more futuristic design, of which to be specific it looks like something out of Star Trek or Star Wars. Anyways, lights begin to flicker, and the barrel of the gun starts to rotate signaling that is is preparing to fire. Once it does thousands of little laser bullets fly towards Cocytus, however he is able to show such loyalty in his crew that they stand in the way, but they were no more than wet toilet paper easily tossed aside._

"Damage check**[Ruin Shade – No Trigger]**. Congratulations for winning your first fight." Virgil tells Sade.

"Umm...thank you." Sade said bowing after getting up from her seat.

"Did you have fun?" Dalette asks in a kind tone.

"Yes, and thank you very much uncle." Sade answers.

"You still have much to learn, but you did very well for your first time." Kiba said in a congratulatory tone.

"Oh so you were her like I thought." said a feminine voice.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kiba asks surprised by her presence.

"I thought you would be here around this time, so I wanted to see if you needed a ride home." Kiba's mother explained.

"It's nice to see you aga...hold that that I'm getting a call." Oli said as he answers his phone.

"Don't let me keep you." Kiba's mother replies.

"What is it dear? He's won't allow it? Don't worry I will think of something." Oli speaks into his phone before hanging up.

"What's the problem Oli?" Virgil asks after putting away his deck.

"It seems my land lord being a pain in the you know where. He won't allow us to look over Sade in our apartment with out seriously racking up the rent." Oli explained.

"What are you going to do then?" Raphugio asks.

"Your niece can stay with us. I mean we have a room we don't use at home, and no offense but your apartment is to small for a little girl to stay long term. Is that okay?" Kiba's mother asked.

"You're a life saver for doing this. I'm going to have to see if Sade's father is okay with this first. But are you alright with it Sade?" Oli asks her niece.

"I'm alright with it. I don't want to be a burden on you and auntie uncle." Sade answers.

"Well it looks like you've just gained a little sister big bro." Virgil pointed out jokingly placing Kiba in a headlock.

"A big bro?" Sade thought contemplating the concept.

"I'm sorry for disturbing this family reunion." a familiar feminine voice directed towards Kiba.

"It's not a problem. But do you mind if I ask you something?" Kiba asks the girl.

"What is it?" the girl responds.

"Have we met before? Owww...what was that for?!" Kiba asks, then yelps in pain after being punched in the arm.

"How could you not remember what you did no to long ago you dam hentai?!" the blue tinged hair girl asked.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry if the wind blew our cards away and I accidentally fell onto you as a result! Wait Nolan?" Kiba yelled then said calmly after realizing who he was talking to.

* * *

_The reason Kiba didn't recognize her was because last time she was wearing an outfit that hid her gender. Now Nolan's wearing a light pink short-sleeved shirt, which compared to the sweater she wore before makes certain things more noticeable, a ripped pair of dark blue jeans, matching sandals, seashell earrings, and her blue-tinged white hair was let down more making it look more feminine._

"Just so you know I'm only dressed like this because my mother made me. I honestly don't get what she was thinking." Nolan said seemingly embarrassed for some reason.

"Wow you're so pretty." Sade tells Nolan after moving only a few steps away from her.

"Well...I don't know how to...respond to that, but thanks." Nolan replies with her face becoming red for some reason.

"Forgive me if this sounds rude. But why are you here?" Kiba inquires.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Did you receive a letter from the Verde corps yet?" Nolan asks

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kiba asks surprised by Nolan's question.

"I actually live in the area, so they thought it would be faster for me to tell you that the issues they mentioned in that letter were the result of a premature assessment. They reserved a section of one of the arena's track for you to practice on until the event. Just come by tomorrow and give your name to whoever happens to be at the front desk." Nolan explains.

"That's great news thanks." Kiba said gratefully.

"I didn't exactly do it for you. I just happened to have nothing better to do at the time." Nolan said coldly.

"Okay?" Kiba said scratching his head at Nolan's attitude.

"Why who is this Kiba dear? You should tell your mother that you got a girlfriend, but she seems nice either way." Kiba's mother.

"Girlfriend? This pervert/ice queen Her/Him no way!" Kiba and Nolan yell at each other simultaneously.

"That was an accident, and I already apologized!" Kiba yelled breaking into an argument with Nolan.

"Well what do you mean ice queen? I'll have you know I happen to be a very nice person." Nolan yelled getting into the argument with Kiba.

"Why don't you accept it then?" Kiba retorts.

"You should do a better job of apologizing!" Nolan retorts.

"Why don't we just settle this the old fashion way?" Kiba asked with anger in his voice after taking out his deck.

"Oh soooooooo gladly, and I won't lose this time." Nolan replies by taking out her deck.

"They aren't a couple? Though I didn't hear everything, from the way they were chatting with one another it seemed like they had such a relationship." Kiba's mother tells Oli.

"Ha ha ha, well they certainly argued like a married couple? Oli laughs.

"Stand up, Vanguard.!" Nolan and Kiba yell.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**How will Kiba get used to handling this V-Wheel? What is the name of this exclusive clan? What kind of people will he meet? Does Sade already look at Kiba as an older brother? Find out next time in "Accelerated Learning!"**

* * *

**Channel Zero Card List**

**Will be listed in the order they appeared in this chapter. I did not create this clan all credit save for the cards I created which will be marked with a "*" next to the name go to whoever posted Channel Zero on the Cardfight Vanguard Fannon Wiki.**

**Description: Channel Zero is a bind zone version of Pale Moons. The units are themed after real people, events, movies, and T.V shows. **

**Hollow Director of Channel Zero G0/Boost**

Power: 4000

Shield: 10000

Skill: [Auto] Pioneer (When a Channel Zero unit rides this unit, you may move this card to the rearguard circle.

Act(R):[Counterblast 1] Put this unit into your soul, choose one "Channel Zero" unit from your bind zone and call it to a rearguard circle.

**Thriller Actor, Jack G1/Boost**

Power: 8000

Shield: 5000

**Action Actor, Alex G1/Boost***

Power: 6000

Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Bind the top card of your deck] When this unit boosts a "Channel Zero" vanguard you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gains +4000 power until the end of that battle.

**Action Actor, Revillion G3/Twin Drive**

Power: 10000

Act(V):[Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] When you have 5 or more cards in your bind zone, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains +6000 power and +1 critical until the end of your turn.

Cont(V): When this unit attacks, if you have 5 or more cards in your bind zone, this unit gains +2000 power until the end of that battle.

**Dream Actor, Ferren G1/Boost**

Power: 7000

Shield: 5000

Auto(R): When this unit is called to the rearguard from your bind zone, this unit gains +3000 power until the end of your turn.

**Comedy Actor, Sandlar G2/Intercept***

Power: 10000

Shield: 5000

**Action Actor, Streax G2/Intercept**

Power: 9000

Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Bind the top card of your deck]When this unit attacks if you have a "Channel Zero" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains +3000 power until the end of that battle.

**Script Writing Master G0/Boost/Critical Trigger**

Power: 5000

Shield: 10000

**Crazy Video Editor G0/Boost/Draw Trigger**

Power: 4000

Shield: 5000

Act(Hand): [Bind this card] Choose up to one of your "Channel Zero" units, that unit gains +3000 power until the end of your turn.

**Cinema Security Bot G1/Boost***

Power: 6000

Shield: 0

[Cont]: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "Sentinel" in a deck)

[Auto]: [Choose a "Channel Zero" from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on(GC), you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your "Channel Zero" that is being attacked, and that unit cannon be hit until the end of that battle.

**Dream Actor, Lile G2/Intercept**

Power: 8000

Shield: 5000

Auto(R): When this unit is called to the rearguard from your bind zone, this unit gains +3000 power until the end of your turn.

**Understudy Jolle G3/Twin Drive***

Power: 10000

Auto(V/R): When this unit is boosted by a "Channel Zero" unit, it gains +2000 power until the end of that battle.

**Film Monster, Fluffy Cutie G1/Boost**

Power: 7000

Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Bind Zone][Counterblast 1] When one of your "Channel Zero" units is sent to the bind zone from the rearguard, you may pay the cost. If you do call this unit to a rearguard circle

**Crazy BGM Editor G0/Boost/Stand Trigger**

Power: 4000

Shield: 10000

Act(Hand): [Bind this card] Choose up to one of your "Channel Zero" units, that unit gains +3000


	9. Accelerated Learning!

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 8**

**Accelerated Learning!**

* * *

_It the last chapter Kiba got a new roommate and saw Nolan in a more girly outfit. After getting permission from her father, Sade moved into the Kawayama residence for the duration of her stay in Tarrant City. Now the sun has long since risen on the following day of these events. Sade is helping Kiba's mother prepare breakfast, so she could get use to her new living environment._

"I'm amazed by how well you know your way around a kitchen." Kiba's mother said in amazement.

"You were umm nice enough to let me stay here when you didn't have to, so I thought it be good to learn at least this part of the home." Sade retorts.

"Don't worry about it. Your auntie and I are old friends, so I'm sure she would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. Your father should also be honored by the fact he has such a well-behaved daughter." Kiba's mother said kindly.

"I wouldn't know what he thinks of my cooking. He's either asleep when I get home from school or gone by the time I wake up the next day." Sade explains.

"I'm certain he'd tell you that he enjoyed it, but enough about that. Could you please wake up Kiba? He normally doesn't sleep in this long." Kiba's mother request.

"Okay, but why does he sleep in this late?" Sade curiously asked.

"I understand being a famous and strong cardfighter is his life long dream, but even my son understands the importance of a college education even if it's only a community one." Kiba's mother explained.

"Alright I'll go see if he's up right now." Sade replied.

"Ha ha yes. He would hate himself if he missed out on his life long dream because he slept in." Kiba's mother chuckled.

_And so Sade walked up the stairs to the second floor of the Kawayama residence to Kiba's room. Once Sade arrived there, she saw a "Please don't disturb sign" one would see hanging on a hotel room door. Kiba's mother already explained to Sade that it was so that she and Kiba's father would stop coming into his room unannounced, however he constantly forgets to take it off when he doesn't need privacy such that they come in anyway. Just the same Sade decided to carefully get his attention if he was awake to avoid an incident._

"Big bro are you awake? Auntie wants you to come down for breakfast." Sade explained as she knocked on the door to Kiba's room.

_Sade knocked on the door one more time, but sadly no response. It was then she decided to open the door and simply nudge him awake. She was already moving her hand towards the door knob when it suddenly opened knocking her over. Not harshly I assure you, but enough to throw Sade off-balance._

Kiba fully dressed in his usual outfit "I'm up I'm up. I was just getting dres...ahhh Sade are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." says after opening his bedroom door and realizing Sade's predicament.

"Accidents happen big bro. Why are you up so early? I mean cause auntie said you usually like to sleep in." Sade curiously asked after Kiba helped her up.

"Today I get to see and ride my very own V-Wheel, so today I decided not to throw my alarm clock against the wall when it woke my up this morning." Kiba explains with some light humor.

_And so Kiba and Sade enjoyed the wonderful breakfast prepared by his mother, however for some reason she stops him just as they are about to walk out the front door. Sade could swear despite her youth and inexperience that for a moment a mixed expression of worry and fear appeared on his face._

"What did he say?" Kiba said after reverting to his normal self.

"That he will be coming home in a few days and wants to talk to you about this whole V-wheel business when he gets here. But don't let that worry you, and go have fun." Kiba's mother said with a smile.

* * *

_Kiba this time borrowing his mother's car heads towards his intended destination. You'll find out it just a moment exactly where to._

"Incoming call from: Vigil Hernandez." his mother's car's built-in caller I.D said.

"What is it Virgil?" Kiba asks.

"Your late man. Raph is wondering where you are." Virgil explained with concern.

"We're not supposed to be there until 1pm, and it's only 11am. I thought I sent a mass text to the tree of you. And Dalette didn't go? I thought for sure she would go." Kiba replied.

"You did, but it said 10am. As for Dalette she said she'll be busy with something this week, however she trusts the two of us to help you." Virgil retorts. Continuing a few moments after Kiba hears some sort of noise in the background on Virgil's end "Yeah I know I'll ask him. Raph wants to know how long it will take you to get here after you pick her up."

"Tell him I should be there around 12:30." Kiba answers.

"Remind me exactly how you ended up in this situation?" Virgil snickers.

"You know da...darn well how I'm in this situation." Kiba replies with some slight irritation towards Virgil and wishing to avoid inappropriate language around Sade.

* * *

_Yes it is indeed time for a flashback sequence. You remember that the last chapter a fight was about to begin between Kiba and Nolan right? Well this one begins after Kiba badly lost after missing the Abraxas ride chain, so what your about to hear is the conversation that followed._

"Arghh I can't believe I missed the ride chain completely." Kiba mumbled filled with irritation at his crushing defeat while banging his head slightly on the table.

"Ahem I trust that you'll agree to the terms of your defeat." Nolan said as she coughed into her hand.

"Don't look at me. You made that bet in your state of anger, so don't expect me to get you out of it." Dalette explains even though Kiba wasn't actually looking at her.

"Utterly." Virgil said.

"And completely defeated." Raphugio also says finishing the sentence.

"Very what are the terms of my unconditional surrender?" Kiba asks admitting defeat.

"Ahem...well since your whole training to get use to this V-Wheel begins tomorrow." Nolan is explaining.

"Yes and?" Kiba asks as if trying to get Nolan to hurry up and get to the point.

"Don't rush me." Nolan retorts with some slight irritation in her voice. Continuing after taking a quick breath and writing something on a piece of paper just as quick "This is my address and cell number. I want you to take me with you when you go."

"Do you have an ulterior motive?" Virgil snickered before being slapped on the side of the head by Dalette.

"No absolutely not. Since your inexperienced I thought I as a veteran of sorts could help speed things along if you get stuck." Nolan quickly retorts.

* * *

_End of flashback sequence with Kiba and Sade roughly 5 minutes out from Nolan's home. Surprisingly these homes look pretty ritzy with all the fresh coat of paint everywhere, the pools in the back yard, and not to mention the very well maintained front yard._

"Wow there are many pretty houses here." Sade mumbled.

"Really? Well tell us all about it when you get here. Anyways, I gotta go because Raph needs to move his car." Virgil explained before hanging up.

"How much longer big bro?" Sade curiously asked.

"It should be right around this corner according to the gp...gp...gp...gp...gp...gp...gp...gp..gp." Nolan is saying in shock after turning the corner look at the size of Nolan's home.

_All the other placed Nolan and Sade drove by were some very fancy bigger then average two-story house, however the sight before them puts that all to shame. It's like someone took a mansion from Beverley Hills and placed it smack in the middle of prime real-estate in Tarrant City. It looks like from the main gate it would be a 20 minute walk to the front door, and likely a view of the ocean behind it. Speaking of the main gate, Kiba decided to park just outside it._

"Come on pick up." Kiba thought as he dialed Nolan's number.

"Oh Kiba are you here yet?" Nolan replies after answering.

"Are you sure you gave me the right address? Just the front yard is impressive in it's self." Kiba notes still with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Do you see a fountain with an angel statue holding a sword?" Nolan inquired.

"Yeah." Kiba quickly replies.

"Then you're in the right place, and I'll be out in a few moments." Nolan explained.

"Okay I'll see you then I guess." Kiba replied before Nolan hangs up.

_After the short walk it takes for Nolan to get to Kiba's car, and taking the short cut she suggests the three of them are back on the freeway. She is wearing the same outfit as yesterday, however there is the addition of a backpack she brought with her._

"Wow such a big house. Your almost like a real princess." Sade said with a child like wonder.

"It's just a summer home, but thanks for the thought." Nolan explains.

"So ummm your parents are rich I take it?" Kiba inquires still recovering from the earlier shock.

"Yes. What about it?" Nolan retorts.

"Oh nothing special, but it must certainly help with your teams funding. How are the others by the way?" Kiba inquires.

"Their fine. And actually the three of us don't take hand outs. We work hard to keep the team a float." Nolan answers.

"Why is that?" Kiba curiously asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you once we know each other better." Nolan replies sly-fully dodging the issue.

"Okay I'll look forward to it then." Kiba notes.

"Wait no it's not like I want to get to know you better. I mean I would, but that would need several... oh never mind." Nolan said suddenly flustered by Kiba's response while thinking "Why did I say all that out loud."

"...Okay. Anyways, thanks to your short cut we should be there in about 10 minutes." Kiba said with a bit of confusion.

"Huh oh it's not that old of a road. Maybe you should get your car's gps updated." Nolan pointed out.

"This is actually my mothers car, but I'll be sure to pass the message along." Kiba retorts with a bit of a laugh.

* * *

_The driver and two women in back finally arrive at the arena, and are quickly directed to a private parking lot reserved for V.I.P's. After taking a moment to find the closest parking spot they could, Virgil waves towards them as they walk to the entrance with Alexander Verde seemingly right next to them._

"Hmm where's your team leader? I thought for sure she would be here." Nolan asks taking note of the M.I.A Dalette.

"I thought so to, but apparently something came up." Virgil explained.

"A shame I would have looked forward to seeing her here, but down to business. Kiba if you'd follow my assistant she'll take you to one of the locker rooms where a custom tailored riding suit had been prepared for you." Alexander explains.

"Okay I guess I'll see the four of you later." Kiba said before disappearing through a nearby door.

"The rest of you should all ready know that we've reserved a portion of the track for private use. Feel free to watch from our observation tent in the pit and ask if you need anything." Alexander pointed out.

"Pardon me, but what will all this tests and training be like?" Raphugio curiously asked.

"Well at first it will simply be to get him used to the controls of it though a few trial runs, after our engineers have made adjustments from that data a series of other challenges to refine the skills, and afterwords you'll receive the cards for this clan." Alexander explained.

"Sounds exciting." Sade mumbled.

"I suppose it is." Nolan replies overhearing Sade's comment.

_After being shown to the observation tent, Kiba's friends are passed a series of headsets. Presumably to communicate and cheer him on for when he races around the track. Right now this new model V-Wheel stands alone repainted to match the color scheme of Kiba's ace card, and a few minutes later he emerges wearing a riding suit also the same color scheme of his ace. Before stepping on to his very own V-Wheel for the first time, he is also passed a headset to communicate with company engineers._

"Are you receiving this Mr. Kawayama?" a Verde corps engineer said presumably on the other end of the headset's mic.

"Yeah I'm hearing you loud and clear." Kiba replies.

"Good now I understand you've had some experience driving the V-Wheel's of a couple of your friends?" the engineer asked.

"Yes that's correct. Raph Virgil thanks for that by the way." Kiba said gratefully into the mic apparently that they'd be listening in.

"That should make things a bit easier, but what your riding has a lot more horsepower so try to keep it down for the first lap." the engineer explains.

_Kiba only responds with a thumbs up before accelerating on to the track. For some reason his speed rises and drops as if he were having a muscle spasm, and as a result this first lap is starting at a slower pace then expected. Kiba's friends in the observation tent are already discussing this fact._

"It looks like the pedal is to sensitive, and he's having a hard time figuring out how to apply the right amount of force." Virgil notes.

"Really? To me it looks like he's having trouble keeping his foot steady." Nolan argues.

"I think it's actually a bit of both." Raphugio interjects.

"I think I don't understand any of this." Sade mumbled.

"Don't worry about that for now, but lets just support our friend for now." Raphugio explained.

_After Kiba finally completes his shaky first lap around the track, Verde corporation engineers immediately get to work to find the cause of his initial difficulties. The engineer he was talking to earlier, now revealed to be an elder male walks up to our hero._

"From what we could tell there seemed to be a few loose parts and the controls were made to be a bit to sensitive. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to fix that." the elder engineer explained as he passed Kiba a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Say do you mind if I ask you something?" Kiba inquires as he takes off his helmet and drinks the water.

"Feel free." the engineer replied.

"Why does it feel like I'm test piloting this thing? One would think such a large company would have already done extensive test." Kiba asked.

"Your right we could have. But would you prefer the satisfaction that comes from bonding with your V-Wheel through challenges or would you prefer to have it handed to you?" the engineer asks in response.

"I see your point, but for now back to work." Kiba replied as he put his helmet back on.

_And back to work he went. Though it was at a slow pace, Kiba managed to clear this first exercise with flying colors. Slowly he's moved to more advanced tests as he get's use to maneuvering at a higher speeds, takes time attack challenges, obstacle courses, etc. Finally the company staff decided to stop for a lunch break, however there was still several tasks Kiba had to clear so he was restricted from eating anything heavy._

"So what do you guys think of how I've done so far?" Kiba asked as he bit into a french fry.

"Your not keeping your foot steady on the pedal, so that's causing your speed to waver on the course." Nolan pointed out.

"Your posture is effecting your reaction time slightly, but don't get me wrong the time you've put into practicing on our rides certainly helped." Virgil explained.

"Other then you're pushing to hard on the turns,Virgil and Nolan pretty much said what I was going to." Raphugio included.

"Geez thanks for killing my buzz guys." Kiba said depressingly.

"Don't look so sad big bro. Even though you may still have a lot to learn, so do I, buy you still looked cool." Sade said in attempt to cheer Kiba up.

"Thanks." Kiba said patting Sade's head in appreciation to which she seems to enjoy.

* * *

_And so this training/product testing continued over the next several days, and soon reached its final levels. Kiba adjusted to moving the V-Wheel at full speed as he is challenged by even more intense versions of the trials he faced before. On some days some of his friends showed up, and on others he was by himself, of which today happened to be one of those days. The intensity was so great that his failures usually resulted in him being thrown from his ride, and it has happened so many times such that Kiba wonders if he will ever get past it. Thank goodness he avoided serious injury due to the extensive safety measures the Verde corporation set in place._

"Come on I got to make this tur...dam the wheels locked up!" Kiba thought as he was thrown from his V-Wheel once more getting caught by a safety net.

Immediately the elder engineer that's been helping Kiba runs up to him asking "Are you okay?"

"A little out of breath, but I'm fine." Kiba answers as he untangled himself from the safety net.

"You should take a break for now. That crash was a bit intense, so we're going to see if there was any internal damage." the elder engineer explained.

"I could sure use a breather." Kiba said gratefully.

_Kiba is driven back to the engineer's pit on a golf cart with his V-Wheel on a trailer behind them. Once he get's off that cart he practically collapses in a nearby chair as he also consumes water like a man who hasn't drank anything in days. He begins to contemplate if he'll ever overcome this last challenge when his thought process is disturbed by the sound by a familiar voice._

"Oh so this is where you were." the familiar voice pointed out.

"Hmm oh Dalette. I'm glad you've finally decided to show up." Kiba replied as he turned to face her.

_When he turned to face Dalette, he found that she was wearing a dark purpler riding suit, with a gray hooded sweater over it, and the hood it's self being on. Kiba notices that Dalette must be tired after taking a closer look at her face._

"Dalette? Oh right sorry, but I've been pretty busy and didn't find time to come until now." Dalette explains as if surprised by the sound of her own name at first.

"Yeah I've heard from Raphugio and Virgil. Hmmm...that's not your usual riding suit." Kiba said finally noticing her clothes.

"Who? Oh yes if you haven't realized it yet it's raining outside, I got soaked and asked for a change of clothes." Dalette is explaining.

"And I take it there was nothing else you could change into? So what advice do you have to help me get over this last hurdle boss?" Kiba curiously asked.

"Your so focused on the target in front of you that you're forgetting that the V-Wheel is apart of you." Dalette explained.

"A part of you?" Kiba asks in confusion.

"Yes as if when you want to go right and it wants to go left failure is bound to happen. Just relax, ignore the surrounding noise, and match your breathing to the humming of the engine." Dalette explained in a tone such that she was trying to get Kiba to imagine the concept.

"Okay I'll give it a shot." Kiba said as he stretched his arms.

_Taking her advice to heart Kiba heads out for another attempt at the track, and very quickly he approaches that one spot that's been tripping him up every time._

"Just listen to her advice and respond the hum of the engine." Kiba thought.

_Once more Kiba goes full speed into this sharp turn that's been tripping him up, ignores the noise the air makes when it displaces around him, and tries to recall the bond between man and machine. His instincts begin to tell him to move to the left, and make a wide right turn from there. Beyond that when a portion of the track suddenly rises he shifts to the left. Finally near the end of the last challenge, a ramp forces him to go air born, but he is able to land safely by keeping his V-Wheel level. Now that is all said and done the elder engineer decided to give the machine a final look over, but in the meantime Kiba returns to where Dalette was sitting although they are both standing now._

"Did you see me clear that jump? Ah man that was totally awesome!" Kiba said as excites as a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes I saw. Now calm down or you'll hurt yourself somehow." Dalette said in a nonchalant manner.

"Yes mam." Kiba replies.

"Now why...don't we just...take a seat." Dalette said.

_All of a sudden Dalette's legs look like they couldn't support the rest of her, and justly gives way as she moves towards a nearby chair. It was a good thing Kiba was able to react quickly enough to catch her otherwise who knows what injuries could have occurred._

"Geez you were pushing yourself too hard in training again haven't you? Don't you remember how worried we all were the last time this happened?" Kiba said realizing what has occurred.

"Ha ha sorry, but progress waits for no one." Dalette said trying to laugh it off.

"Honestly your supposed to be the leader here." Kiba replied rebuking Dalette.

"Is there a bed in that medical tent over there?" Dalette asks pointing to a tent with a red + sign on it.

"Yeah." Kiba answers.

"Then could you please carry me over there?" Dalette asks.

"No problem." Kiba answers as he begins walking towards the tent.

As soon as they enter the empty medical tent, Dalette said "Again I'm sorry to be a burden."

"It's no trouble, but I'm just surprised that the tent was empty." Kiba replies.

"I suppose your concern is what makes you seem attractive right now." Dalette mumbled.

"Hmmm did you say something?" Kiba asked not hearing what Dalette just said or simply choosing to ignore it if he did.

"Nothing. Can you put me down now? Or would you enjoy carrying me all day?" Dalette inquired.

"Oh sorry." Kiba replies helping Dalette on a bed.

_It was then Kiba decided to change and go home knowing that Dalette would be fine after she got some rest, but he was stopped by the elder engineer as soon as he exited the medical tent._

"I just told Mr. Verde that you completed the last leg of training. He will bring the cards tomorrow, and he said to bring your friends with you tomorrow if they can go." the engineer explained.

* * *

_Kiba can't help but get excited over this mystery clan as he drove back home. What do they do? What do they look like? What's their general strategy? What are they themed after? Regardless it was a welcome sight to walk into his home after a long day._

"Auntie big bro is back." Sade said as she just happened to be near the front door when Kiba walked in.

"Is that so? Well Kiba please come in and sit down. You must be starving." Kiba's mother said apparently emanating from the kitchen.

_As soon as Kiba walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see his father due to not expecting to see him until tomorrow. To put it simply he looks like Kiba 20 years in the future, so like father like son._

"I can see that you've worked hard to improve yourself. That's good, but could I talk to you in privacy for just a moment?" Kiba's father requests.

"I'll be fine Sade, so don't worry. It's just a simple discussion between father and son." Kiba said for Sade's sake after a sudden worried look appeared on her face.

_Kiba and his father walked into what appeared to be a private office, of whom locked the door behind them so as to not be disturbed._

"How was work father?" Kiba asked though clearly not really meaning it.

"Just fine actually. We're making great progress on the development of our companies next model V-Wheel, but don't change the subject." Kiba's father answers in a serious tone.

"Oh then what was the subject you wish to discuss?" Kiba said trying to play ignorant.

"I respected that you wanted to make your mark on your own with your friends. I even respected the fact you turned down my offer to test drive our company's V-Wheel. So I ask how could you accept an offer by my employers rival company?" Kiba's father asked hiding the anger behind his voice very well.

"Even with my part time job it would have been several years before I could even afford a cheap model, and I refuse to accept hand outs father." Kiba replied.

"Even so do you realize what my employers and co-workers will say once they find out my son is consorting with the enemy?" Kiba's father replied.

"Then you can tell them exactly what I'm about to tell you. This was a decision that he made on his own and he'll suffer the consequences for it. Frankly father you taught me as a child to rely on my own strength, but to never forget the friends that helped me or the need for them. I thought you'd be proud of that fact, but I guess I was wrong." Kiba said as he let some of his anger seep through while he stormed towards the door.

"I'm not done talking to you son!" Kiba's father yelled.

"I do believe we are." Kiba said shooting his father an angry glare before he left the room.

"I'm sorry, but I happen to overhear a portion of that." Sade explained apparently just happening to have walked by.

"I should be the one apologizing not you. I'm sorry if what you overheard scared you, but don't be because there is something exciting happening tomorrow." Kiba said with a smile for Sade's sake.

"Like what?" Sade asked with a child-like curiosity.

"Today I passed the last test the Verde corp people gave me, so tomorrow you, me, and all my other friends will get to see this super cool exclusive clan they've come up with before anyone else." Kiba happily explained.

"Really I can come?" Sade said all excited.

"Well why wouldn't you be? Just get a good nights sleep and be ready to go in the morning." Kiba replies.

"Okay." Sade said before happily running off.

* * *

_Whether or not Kiba got a good night sleep is a matter for another day. But on the next one he, Sade, his friends, and even Dalette who quickly recovered from her fit of exhaustion went to the arena to see what all the fuss was about._ _They are all standing in a private office, in front of a desk, with Alexander standing behind it, and a metal briefcase rests upon the desk._

"Thank you all for coming. Let me introduce you to what I hope to be the first of many clans introduces in this new form of card fighting." Alexander explained.

"Well don't keep beating around the bush and show us the goods already." Virgil said.

"Just be patient." Dalette said slapping Virgil on the back of the neck.

"Other then my daughter, those in the development staff, and myself you are the first to see the first clan made for the accelerated cardfights. God I wish I could have come up with a better name." Alexander was saying. Continuing after opening the brief case "Let me introduce you all to the Turbo Paladins."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What are the capabilities of this clan? How will Kiba and Sakura use them? What will happen when the absolute underdog faces the reigning champ in this exhibition match? Find out next time in "A Turbo-ized Clash!"**


	10. A Turbo-ized Clash

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 9**

**A Turbo-ized Clash**

* * *

_It's only been a few hours since Kiba and friends got to see the Turbo Paladins for the first time. And each one of Kiba's friends offered an opinion on how to build the deck, however Dalette believes he should be the one to make that choice. Alexander decided to lend them one of the stadium's meeting rooms to work on the deck, but after a while Dalette decided to get some air and took a walk._

"Alright now that you've all had a chance to look through the clan. What do you all think?" Kiba asks as if he were a C.E.O.

"Well sir based on my team's analysis the Turbo Paladins build up speed counters like Dark Irregulars fill up the soul." Raphugio said as he goes along with the joke.

"While my task force has included that it seems to use a mixture of Gold and Royal Paladin strategies." Virgil said as he also went along with the joke.

"Remember the purpose of this business meeting is to produce a high quality deck from existing resources. I have read over both of your reports, however at the moment I can't reach a decision. Tell me Ms. Reher my loyal assistant what do you think we should do?" Kiba asks.

"Well if we can't decide on what to do next then why not just draw lots out of a hat." Sade suggests trying to sound all official.

"Any objections to Ms. Reher's idea?" Kiba inquired.

"None on my end. What about you director of public relations?" Virgil replies.

"I'm completely okay with it." Raphugio answers.

"Sade can I please borrow your hat? And could the two of you check the drawers in this room for a pen and paper?" Kiba asks.

"Yes boss." the trio of friends say.

"Kidding aside I'm going to see if I can find Dalette and Nolan." Kiba informed.

"Don't take to long big bro." Sade replied.

_And so begins the very long maze-like walk around a serious of offices and meeting rooms._

"Man where did she...hmmmm is that?" Kiba thought.

_Kiba thought that because as he walked through a 4-way hallway intersection he saw what he and his friends considered to be a worse case situation. That situation is their leader Dalette Grayson and Sakura Verde being together at the same place at the same time, however when they discussed this situation it was them being in the same general location together not right next to each other talking. Deciding to eavesdrop Kiba ducked behind a corner sticking his head just enough around it to get a look._

"At last I get to meet the woman responsible for some of the negative remarks on my reputation recently, but I never imagined it would be you of all people." Sakura said coldly to Dalette.

"Like I enjoy being chased by your fans, and the only reason I punched that reporter last week was because he was trying to catch a peak of me in a dressing room at a department store." Dalette replies equally cold.

"Excuses were all that you could ever make. Nor could you ever expect the truth for what it was. Is it true that you still haven't thought up of a team name?" Sakura inquired.

"At least I don't accept everything given to me on a silver platter, and it's because I don't slap someone with a load cash to solve problems." Dalette answers.

"Personally I find it insulting that my father is making me fight this exhibition match against some unknown card fighter. This Kiba seems like a nice enough guy, but since your involved I'll crush him completely." Sakura said threateningly as she clenched her fist.

"Just how do these two know each other? Wait how does Sakura know what I'm like? I've never met her in person." Kiba thought.

"Granted Kiba isn't very good, and he still has a lot to learn." Dalette is saying.

"Thanks a lot boss for that words of motivation." Kiba thought feeling insulted.

"But underestimating him will lead to your downfall." Dalette finished saying.

"Oh how so?" Sakura asked as her curiosity was piqued.

"Among the four of us he has the highest analytical prowess." Dalette answered.

"Even then it will take everything he has just to survive, but if that quality you describe is interesting enough I may just steal him right out from under you." Sakura says purposely in a seductive tone to anger Dalette.

As Kiba was so focused on listening in to this conversation, he doesn't notice Nolan walk up behind him and ask "Kiba what are you doing here? Sorry it took me so long, but it took me...hmhmmhmmm."

Just barely able to resist the shock to jump out of his hiding place, Kiba pulls Nolan in closer by grabbing her waist, and covers her mouth saying "Shhhhhh be quite or they'll here you scream."

"Scream? Wait no I'm not ready for this I have to be married first." Nolan thought as she both turned red and was horribly misunderstanding what Kiba meant.

_As Kiba turned his face back around the corner where Sakura and Kiba we're chatting, he finds that Sakura was gone and had been replaced by her father._

"So are you sure you won't accept my offer?" Alexander asks Dalette.

"I have no intention of selling out my friends, so for the last time leave me alone." Dalette replied before she stormed off in one direction and Alexander the other.

"Sorry about that Nolan. I just couldn't let them realize what I was do..." Kiba was saying as he let Nolan go, but was then later at the wrong end of a right hook.

"I can't believe you did something like that." an irritated Nolan points out.

"If I didn't do anything you would have given away the fact that I was eavesdropping." Kiba explained as he shakes his head.

"Eavesdropping? Oh thank god I thought it was something more serious." Nolan mumbled as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Kiba curiously inquired.

"Ha ha oh nothing important. We should hurry back to the others." Nolan nervously said.

_Kiba merely dismissed Nolan's strange behavior as his imagination, but to get back to the main point it is time for Kiba to decide how to build his Turbo Paladin deck. He's back in the meeting room that Alexander loaned them earlier._

I heard that you decided to just perform a random draw for how you're going to build your deck." Dalette said.

"You don't like the idea?" Kiba inquired.

"I don't really care as long as we finally get this done with." Dalette answers.

"Okay then. Sade since this was your idea you should get to pick a name out of the hat." Kiba politely suggests.

"Really? Your going to trust such an important choice with me?" a surprised Sade asks.

"What kind of world would we be in if we didn't put a little faith in our friends?" Kiba retorts.

"Okay I'll do my best to pick a good one." Sade says happily as she has her hand rummage through a hat.

"Hey are you sure it's all right to trust her with something important? Wouldn't it be better if you did this?" Nolan whispers in Kiba's ear.

"It probably would be, but if this makes my little sister of sorts happy then I don't mind. That and I probably wouldn't be able to decide on my own anyway." Kiba replies also whispering.

"Here you go big bro. I hope you can make something really cool out of this." Sade said as she passed Kiba a name from the hat.

"Okay I'll build the deck around this one. Say everyone since that has been decided why don't we just go home?" Kiba suggests after looking at the piece of paper.

"I could certainly use a nice how shower given how unusually cold it's been." Virgil pointed out as he stretched his neck.

"No your coming back to our place and unclogging the public toilet at my garage. You owe me since I'm fixing your V-Wheel for free." Raphugio interjects.

"Understood." Virgil replies feeling completely defeated.

"Sorry Virgil, but a man does what he has to do." Kiba snickers.

"That's true only your going to help him Kiba." Dalette ordered.

"What? Why?" a surprised Kiba asked.

"Consider it punishment for having us wait here for so long and hearing things you weren't meant to." Dalette explains.

"Yes mam." Kiba replies also feeling defeated.

"A man has to do what a man has to do right Kiba?" Virgil retorts.

"Shut up Virgil." Kiba retorts slightly irritated.''

* * *

_It is time indeed for a change in venue my vanguard fans. To what you may ask? Well to the horrid task of cleaning this restroom back at Raphugio's place the following day. Imagine that you are staring at that door with that familiar blue sign, and just seconds later Kiba and Virgil come running out wearing gloves and medical masks._

"Toss me the hose now!" Kiba yelled.

"Hurry up and end this man! I can't hold it down for much longer!" Virgil replied as he threw Kiba a medium sized hose.

_Kiba opened the restroom door just enough to stick the hose part way inside._

"Eat industrial strength air freshener!" Kiba yelled as he pulled a handle on a hose.

_After a few moments Kiba turned off the hose and ran out of that section of Raphugio's garage with Virgil as if his life depended on it. They run right back into Raphugio's living room and relieve the contents of their stomachs into a trashcan. _

"Oh that was so horrible, but at least were done." Virgil said as he attempts to catch his breath.

"Seriously who does that to a bathroom? That's just not right man." Kiba follows also attempting to catch his breath.

"Was it really that bad?" Dalette asks passing the two of them a bottle of water.

"YES IT WAS!" Virgil and Kiba yell.

"Now now you two just calm down and lets get to business." Raphugio informs.

"Yeah okay." Kiba replies.

"Wait what business?" a confused Virgil asked.

"Don't you remember? We decided that today we'd settle the issue of the team name given what's coming up soon, of which is a good promotional opportunity." Raphugio explained.

"Oh okay then. So how are we going to do this?" Virgil inquired.

"The way we should have done it the first time now that I think about it. We'll each just put up a name, vote for one, go with that one, and your not allowed to vote for your own so this way we can avoid another four way draw." Dalette explained.

"But first, Kiba have you finished your Turbo Paladin deck?" Raphugio asks.

"Not yet, but it should be done soon since there are only 5 more cards." Kiba answers.

"Alright then. My pick for the team name is Twilight Nova since 2 of us use light affiliated clans and the others dark affiliated clans." Raphugio suggests.

"Then I'd like to put up the name SK4." Virgil confidently states.

"Why SK4?" Kiba curiously asked.

"Cause I thought it sounds cool." Virgil explains.

"Given each of our motivations I believe that the best name for us would be Team Destiny Breaker or D. Breaker for short if you want to call it that." Kiba said.

"I know you still haven't suggested yours Dalette, but I believe we should go with that name. It certainly sounds cooler then mine." Virgil said happily.

"It's fine. I like the name too actually, so lets just go with that." Dalette said tossing her lot in with Kiba's suggestion.

"What was your suggestion for a team name anyway?" Raphugio curiously inquired.

"The truth is I couldn't come up with one, so I was just going to leave it to you guys." Dalette answers.

"Wow so lazy." the three male members of the now Team Destiny Breaker said.

"I am not lazy. If anything Virgil here needs to hurry up and finish fixing his ride." Dalette said trying to deflect the guilt onto Virgil.

"So sue me if I'm having trouble finding a carburetor the size of a small Golder Retriever." Virgil retorts.

* * *

_With that witty remark everyone had a bit of a laugh before they all went their separate ways. Once Kiba arrived home he decided to skip dinner much to his mother's distaste and get straight to work on finishing his deck on the living room coffee table._

"I know I said I was almost done, but I just can't decide how to build the deck around this card." Kiba thought as he stared intensively at the grade 3 unit.

"Big bro I'm sorry to bother you, but auntie thought that you might like this." Sade said as she held out a cup of hot coco.

"Thanks Sade. The seat next to me is open if you want to sit down." Kiba gratefully replies as he gets back to work.

"Okay. Do you mind if sketch a little bit?" Sade asks.

"I see no reason why not, so go right ahead." Kiba said as he took a sip of hot coco.

"Thanks." Sade appreciatively replied.

"What are you drawing?" Kiba curiously asked as he sorted through a small pile of Turbo Paladin grade 2 units.

"I'd rather not show anyone until it's done, but I promise to show you once it is." Sade said as she switches from a 2B to 6B pencil.

"I'm sorry Sade, but could I please talk to my son alone for a few minutes?" Kiba's father asks apparently having come home early still dressed in his work clothes.

As soon as he believes Sade is out of earshot, Kiba says "I told you before that I'm not going to back down on this." without even looking his father in the eye.

"Your mother had made it painfully aware to me that I may have been premature in my assessment of your recent decisions." Kiba's father explains as he took a seat across from his son.

"Saying 'Geez ya think?' would be an understatement right now." Kiba replied as he now went through a pile of grade 1 Turbo Paladins.

"She's right. I swore I'd never be like my father, but in reality I'm exactly like him. Anyways, I heard your having trouble finishing your Turbo Paladin deck." Kiba's father pointed out.

"How do you..." a surprised Kiba was saying as he looked up from a stack of cards

"I do work for a major corporation you know. There's always 1 or 2 corporate spies I can squeeze info out of. Ha ha oh wait if anyone asks I never said that." Kiba's father chuckled

"It's been a long time since I've seen you make a joke." Kiba pointed out.

"Believe it or not I'm actually trying to offer you my help son." Kiba's father explained.

"You? Offering assistance really?" Kiba said completely sarcastic.

"Believe it or not I was actually quite a skilled cardfighter in my youth. Where do you think your talent comes from?" Kiba's father asks.

"I always thought it came from mom's side of the family." Kiba answers this time trying to make a joke as well.

"Oh boo I'm hurt. So can a father help his son with his dream? Or would you really prefer to do this on your own?" Kiba's father inquired.

"A copy of the card I'm trying to build this deck around, half the stack of G1s, 2s, and 3s." Kiba pointed out as he passed the cards to his father.

"How were you thinking about building this? Right stupid question since I should know your playing style better then anyone." Kiba's father mumbled as he took a look at his son's face.

"Well this day aught to keep getting interesting from here." Kiba thought after he had a quick chuckle.

* * *

_What kind of power will you find in the deck made from this father and son combination? The answer will be given out soon as time moves forward to the day of the big exhibition match. Crowds, cars, at things of all kind begin to gather at the arena in which the newly named Destiny Breakers first became an officially ranked team. What are the capabilities of the Turbo Paladins? Who is the unknown fighter going against the reigning champ? How will they bring out the properties of the clan? Will the champ reign supreme or will the unknown underdog bring her down? All this and more will be answered in a manner of moments as Kiba puts on the last few pieces of his riding suit, and thanks to a few strings pulled by Oli the owner of Cosmic Odyssey a team logo had already been grafted onto the outfit. It is the words 'D. Breakers' in bold print and placed in the middle of two broken chains._

"I guess it's time get going." Kiba thought as he grabbed his deck and walked towards the locker room door.

_In an ironic twist of trading places, is the unfortunate victim of being knocked to the ground by an opening door. Also in another ironic twist the person who happen to open the door was Sade._

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry." Sade says completely frantic.

"No I think this makes us even for what happened a few days ago." Kiba replied

_After getting back up on his feet Kiba notices that his friends and for some reason a random old dude with a long beard are dressed in long sleeved clothing walk in._

"Sorry we're late. You'd think finding parking would be easier with V.I.P passes." Raphugio explained.

"That and we got caught in traffic, had to stop for gas, and pop a u-turn after forgetting Sade at the gas station." Virgil followed.

"You did what?!" a bewildered Kiba asks.

"He's just kidding big bro." Sade follows.

"Oh okay then. Jokes aside whose the old fogy?"Kiba curiously asked.

"Who are you calling an old fogy?" the old fogy asked in a familiar voice.

"Wait...Dalette is that you? Why are you dressed like that?" a surprised Kiba inquired.

"You know da...exactly well what would happen in this crowded stadium if I came here in my regular clothes. " Dalette retorts not wishing to use inappropriate language in front of Sade.

"Well sorry if you're disappointed, but that's only thing I could find that wouldn't be instantly blown off by a gust of wind." Virgil included as he rolled his eyes.

"The point being we all wanted to wish you good luck before we went to our seats." Raphugio explained.

"Since this match is also being broadcasted live on T.V, Oli and the other guys from Cosmic wanted to wish you the best." Virgil followed.

"I wanted to loan you this big bro. My mother said that this was my good luck charm, so I hoped that this could do the same for you." Sade explained as she held out a small necklace.

_To big for Kiba to put around his neck, he puts in on as a bracelet and tucks it in the glove of his riding suit._

"Thanks Sade, and you guys should get going. The opening ceremonies should be starting soon." Kiba pointed out.

"Before we head out then Kiba let me say this: Just don't loose." Dalette said harshly though her friends know that is when she's most confident in them.

* * *

_Now the camera moves to show an aerial view of the arena as a fireworks display goes off and stunt pilots do a fly over of the arena. Then the camera circles the arena showing all the excited fans in their seat's as they wave hello into it, and now in the announcers podium is this generation of cardfighter's Doctor O and a woman with long black hair dressed in a bright pink suit._

"Greetings cardfighters and cardfighting fans everywhere. I am Doctor. O, and right next to me is my fellow announcer and colleague Sara Todd." Dr. O announces.

"Hello everyone. Today begins the next chapter in the world of Vanguard. Yes the unknown underdog versus the one who stands supreme are both using a new clan for the first time. In other words the end of this fight will be decided by the natural skill of both fighters." Sara explains.

"Oh I agree completely, but before we begin our sponsor Alexander Verde would like to make a short speech, and now Over to you Alex." Dr. O signals.

_The camera switches over to Alexander in his private and very fancy observation booth as he holds a mic._

"Thank you for that Dr. O, and I must say I miss the days working along side you as an announcer. Anyways, as Sara said this is indeed a new chapter in Vanguard a game no... a way of life that has brought the world together. Many thought this game was about to go extinct when my father bought it's development rights all those years ago. I salute you all those who came back from the brink of defeat to grasp victory, and all those who dedicate themselves in self improvement. I'm glad you all could join us on this momentous occasion. And so I shall leave it to our wonderful commentators to kick off this event." Alexander said as he happily concluded his speech.

"Thank you for thOse motivating words Alexander. Would you like to do the first introduction Sara?" Dr. O inquired.

"I think I will. Ahem...to start off this exhibition match I introduce to you both a personal hero, and one to fighters all over. I give to you all standing here in the arena the reigning singles Vanguard national champion Sakura Verde!" Sara said loudly into her mic.

_One of the entrances onto the track becomes covered in smoke, but seconds later Sakura comes flying out full speed and lands perfectly at the start of the track. She's wearing a dark purple riding suit, with black stripes running down the sleeves, the pants legs, and a V-Wheel colored to match. Meanwhile in the entrance Kiba is waiting at..._

"Guess it's my turn to shine." Kiba thought as he did a last minute one over on his V-Wheel.

"And now let me introduce her Opponent a talented young fighter picked from a strict selection process, test driver for the Verde corps new model V-Wheel, more info on it can be found in the promotional guide, and member of the rookie group Team Destiny Breaker. I give you Vanguard fans of the world Kiba Kawayama!" Dr. O proudly announced.

"Thanks dad and I promise to win with the deck we built together." Kiba thought as he stared at his deck for a moment before he placed it in the V-Wheel's deck holder.

_Once more the smoke machines work on overdrive to give Kiba the entrance he deserves or afford. What ever works really. Getting back back on topic Kiba gave an entrance that rivaled Sakura's, however whether or not it was equally appreciated due to their difference in status is another matter. He tried to be different though by taking off his helmet, and waving the crowd hello which some among them appreciated._

"A truly sportsmen like act wouldn't you say Dr. O?" Sara asked.

"I completely agree. Now with this new clan alsO comes with some new rules and change in terminology, but it's time to give the people what they came here for. The match will begin when the starting light turns green, and the first move goes to who clears the next turn." Dr. O explained.

* * *

_At last one of the most epic battles of this grand tale is underway. For the first few seconds Kiba was able to keep up with Sakura, however she was merely testing his riding skills before his fighting skill and quickly pulls ahead. Kiba attempts to catch up, but sadly there is little only a few days of training can do against someone with years of experience as Sakura takes the lead plus the first turn._

"Accelerate Vanguard!" both competitors yell.

"Little Squire Mechanic**[Power: 4000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_With a glow of aquamarine blue, Sakura transforms into the little knight that could. A young armored women with 2 Royal Paladin styled torque wrenches, Shadow Paladin style armor, and with a bit of a gold trim as she dashes through the track on motorized skates._

"Accel Knight, Reign**[Power: 5000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_If you are familiar with the movie Final Fantasy Advent Children, then imagine a smaller almost adorable version of Cloud on his motorcycle. Only dressed in sea foam green colored Royal Paladin like armor wielding a sword styled after the legendary hero Blaster Blade only with a more curved Design._

"Let's give the fans here a good show Kiba. I ride Accel Knight Sage, Elrond**[Power: 8000] **and move Mechanic to the rearguard ending my turn." Sakura explained.

_Accel Knight Sage, Elrond is dressed in light sea foam green armor, has long hair due to embodying the card's owner, wields a staff, and is able to keep up in this high speed battle thanks to his rocket boots. Not to mention the technical support of the little mechanic that could is a huge bonus._

"A normal start, but lets see how this match develops with Kiba being able to go on the attack." Sara pointed out.

"Accel Knight Sage, Elrond**[Power: 8000]** rides, and Reign moves to the rearguard." Kiba said.

_Kiba's Elrond has a darker set of sea foam green armor, and like how Sakura's Elrond has her pink hair. Kiba's has his brown hair. Right behind that Elrond following a knight's duty of protecting their comrades in arms is Reign protecting his 6 o'clock._

"With a boost from Reign my vanguard attacks yours**[Total Power: 13000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Then my vanguard will take the attack of yours." Sakura replied.

"Drive check**[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to Elrond and draw." Kiba revealed.

_With a power bonus from the trigger, Kiba's Elrond takes off like a rocket ship heading to space. Sakura's Elrond attempts to dodge by making a sharp turn up ahead, but his opposing copy makes the turn and lands a blow with his staff due to having the same capabilities._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Rokit – Speed Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Though more effective if revealed during a twin drive, pulling two triggers right of the back is certainly surprising." Sara notes.

"Oooooh it certainly is, but allow me to explain the purpose of the new speed trigger: Once revealed in a trigger check the owner gains 3 speed counters, and as always with this form of card fighting the more you have the better." Dr. O explained.

"Guess that's it for me." Kiba said signaling the end of his turn.

**Kiba – Sakura**

**7 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Speed Counter - 5**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Sage Elrond – Accel Sage Elrond, Little Squire Mechanic**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Accel Knight, Cameron**[Power: 9000] **and call 2 Accel Knight, Garandin**[Power: 10000]** to the rearguard." Sakura informed.

_Tell me Vanguard fans are you familiar with the keyblade of Kingdom Hearts? Regardless of your answer that is not the weapon Cameron wields. Dressed in the Turbo Paladins signature sea foam green, he is a master of the two sword style arts with his two wrench sabers. Yes they are just swords with a wrench motif. Anyways, as for Garandin simply picture in your mind 2 men fused with motorcycles, in the Turbo Paladin colors, and laser cannons attached to their backs._

"I activate Little Squire Mechanic's counterblast: By moving her to the soul I can search the top 5 cards of my deck for a Turbo Paladin Grade 3 unit, and I choose Accel Knight, Capra and add her to my hand. As for my offense I attack with my left Garandin**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Kiba retorts.

_Using some of the heat build up in it's own engine as a power source, Garandin fires an uninhibited beam of light at Elrond. His special staff is enough to prevent him from taking a fatal blow, however the sheer heat from the beam inflicts some burn damage on his armor._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Being able to rid her opponent of a perfect shield at the beginning of the fight is quite the stroke of luck." Sara points out to the crowd.

"But it's still the beginning, sO this fight is not over for our challenger." Dr. O retorts.

"Now I'm going 2-0 with my vanguard**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Sakura informed rather loudly.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

"Drive check**[Accel Knight, Robin – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

_With his wrench sabers, Cameron wraps one of them around the head of Elrond and by putting his entire body into the motion makes his opponent's head hit the ground hard. Thanks to enchantments etched into his armor, Elrond is pretty badly shaken but not stirred as he resumes his running pace._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Turbo Booster – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Now I attack with my right Garandin**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sakura confidently declared.

"Accel Knight, Mog will guard that**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kiba said as he placed the card on the guardian circle despite the wind in his face.

"That will be it for now." Sakura said signaling the end of her turn.

"Stand and draw. I ride Accel Knight, Equiste**[Power: 9000]**, call my own Garandin**[Power: 10000]**, and Accel Knight, Ilyanan**[Power: 7000]**." Kiba said for some reason unusually excited.

_Equiste is a large burly man, with his face hidden by a mask, and his weapon of choice being a lance. Rather then being darker toned then Sakura's Garandin, Kiba's is darker colored. Ilyanan is a much much much more lighter armored elf, riding a hoverboard that she infuses with her own magic to move, and a rapier as her main weapon._

"Equiste's skill: Whenever I call a Turbo Paladin unit to the rear guard I can increase by speed counters by 1, and since I called 2 units that's 2 counters. Next Ilyanan's skill: By paying a counterblast cost of 1 I raise my total number of speed counters by 2." Kiba explained.

"Oh quite impressive. Kiba has in 1 turn taken the lead in the number of speed counters as they go through that corkscrew turn." Dr. O pointed out.

"Yes and now his field is setting up to take the lead in something else as well." Sara informs.

_Meanwhile back in Kiba's friends seats..._

"Take the lead in something else? What's she talking about?" a confused Virgil asks.

"I'm sorry, but I'm also lost." Sade includes.

"Just wait. You'll see in just a moment." Raphugio said knowing what Kiba was doing next.

"Just think of Kryph's skill." Dalette pointed out as she ruffled her fake beard.

_Back to the fight._

"Now the third time's the charm with Accel Knight, Reign's skill: When my vanguard is Equiste by moving himself and Ilyana to the soul I can search my deck for a certain unit." Kiba explained as he already began using his V-Wheel's on board computer to look.

"What?!" Sakura said completely surprised by Kiba's move.

"Oh so that's what you mean. Guess I should have paid better attention when we looked through the cards. Well whatever. GO KIBA AND TAKE THE LEAD!" a one super excited Virgil yelled.

"Thanks Sade for selecting this guy for me." Kiba thought with a truly happy grin. Continuing aloud "Descend to the battlefield with your faster then light swordplay! I superior ride Accel Knight, Lancelot**[Power: 11000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_As Kiba held that card proudly in his hand, it had both a golden and sea foam green glow, of which is likely due to the light of the sun reflection off of Sade's good luck charm .As for Lancelot he is a knight with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a sea foam green coat, under silver armor, and wielding a sword that's up to his chest in height. What kind of powers does this unit have? Well I say for now..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Who will win this grand spectacle of a battle? What is the skill of each fighters ace card? What happens after the battle is over? Find out next time in "Turbo-ized Finale"**

* * *

**Turbo Paladin Lore**

Eventually all civilizations reach their industrial age. Eventually that time came for the people of Cray causing the technological, magical, and economical abilities of each nation to skyrocket. The Turbo Paladins are one of many clans formed in this new era of Cray. Just as they are made up of members of each United Sanctuary clan, the Turbo Paladins also incorporate the most important lesson of each clan. This way despite the small number of members they are capable of holding their own against clans of other nations. The Accel Knights to be specific are the fast response unit of the Turbo Paladins.

* * *

**Turbo Paladin Card List**

**Credit to the creation of this clan goes to fellow author and friend Little Black Wing. I take only the creative credit for descriptions/lore, editing credit for balancing out the clan, and credit for the cards I actually created for it which will be marked with a ***

**Little Squire Mechanic G0 Boost***

**Power: 4000 Shield: 10000**

**Flavor: Whatever you need I can fix or make!**

**Skill: [Auto]: Pioneer (When another unit from the same clan rides this unit; you may call it to the rearguard.**

**Act(R):[Counterblast 1 & Put this into your soul] Look at up to 5 cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one G3 or greater "Turbo Paladin" from among them, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand, and shuffle your deck.**

**Accel Knight, Reign G0 Boost**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 10000**

**Flavor: If I'm here, then the others aren't far away.**

**Skill: [Auto]: Pioneer (When another unit from the same clan rides this unit; you may call it to the rearguard.**

**Act(R):[Choose a unit named "Accel Knight, Reign" and a unit named "Accel Knight, Ilyanan" from your RG and put them into your soul] If you have a unit named "Accel Knight, Equiste" on your VG circle, search your deck for up to one card named "Accel Knight, Lancelot", ride it, and shuffle your deck.**

**Accel Knight Sage, Elrond G1 Boost**

**Power: 8000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: Even quickly casting magic can be deadly.**

**Accel Knight, Mog G0 Boost Draw Trigger**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: Moving fast means you need the supplies to burn, so come to me for what you need.**

**Accel Knight, Rokit G0 Boost Speed Trigger**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 10000**

**Flavor: Trust me I'll make you go even faster.**

**You can have only up to 4 Speed Trigger's in your deck.**

**Accel Knight, Cameron G2 Intercept***

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: Only the most skilled mechanic's can make 100 mph repairs.**

**Skill: Auto(V/R): When this unit attacks hits a vanguard, if you have a "Turbo Paladin" Vanguard, choose a card from your damage zone, and flip it face up.**

**Accel Knight, Garandin G2 Intercept**

**Power: 10000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: When you need heavy fire power fast you know who to call.**

**Accel Knight, Capra G3 Twin Drive***

**Power: 11000**

**Flavor: No one knows more about vehicle formations then me!**

**Skill: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Accel Knight Shield, Reon G1 Boost**

**Flavor: I'll take any hit and keep on racing.**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 0**

**Skill: Perfect Shield**

**Accel Knight, Robin G2 Intercept**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: No one alive is better at hit & run tactics.**

**Skill: Auto:[Counterblast 2] When this unit is called to the VG or RG circle, if you have a "Turbo Paladin" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's grade 2 or less rg, and retire it.**

**Accel Knight, Turbo Booster G1 Boost**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: I'll make your fast attacks hit even harder.**

**Skill: Auto(R): When this unit boosts a "Turbo Paladin" vanguard, if your speed counters are equal or greater then your opponent, the boosted unit gains +4000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Accel Knight, Equiste G2 Intercept***

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: Trust me to increase your speed limit.**

**Skill: Auto(V): When a "Turbo Paladin" unit is placed on the rearguard circle, increase your speed counters by 1.**

**Accel Knight, Ilyanan G1 Boost**

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**Flavor: I'm turbo chargin-a-plenty.**

**Skill: Auto(R):[Counterblast 1] When this unit is called to the rearguard circle, if you have a "Turbo Paladin" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, increase your speed counters by 2.**

**Accel Knight, Lancelot G3 Twin Drive**

**Power: 11000**

**Flavor: Take all my speed and fury! Light Flash Requiem! **

**Skill: You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Turbo-ized Finale

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 10**

**Turbo-ized Finale**

* * *

_An exciting start to the second cardfight on V-Wheel's wouldn't you say? And so to catch you all up if you missed any details in the last chapter it seems Dalette's relationship to Sakura is more then a case of doppelgangers, Kiba due to a combination of indecisiveness and perhaps procrastination didn't build his deck until last-minute with help from his father, and now in the fight it's self despite going second he got to a grade three first. In fact we shall begin the end of this fated battle right before that very moment. _

"I activate the skill of what was my starting vanguard: As long as my vanguard is Accel Knight, Equiste by moving himself and Ilyanan to the soul I can superior ride a certain unit from my deck." Kiba explained as his V-Wheel's on board computer dispensed that card from his deck.

"Tch how did I not know about that skill?" Sakura thought as she was caught off guard by Kiba's move.

_Oh that's interesting, so it seems Sakura's father didn't show her all the Turbo Paladins. I wonder why he did that?_

"Oh so that's what you mean. Guess I should have paid better attention when we looked through the cards. Well whatever. GO KIBA AND TAKE THE LEAD!" a one super excited Virgil yelled.

"I promise to win with the card you selected for me." Kiba thought with a truly happy grin. Continuing aloud after taking a deep breath "Descend to the battlefield with your faster then light swordplay! I superior ride Accel Knight, Lancelot**[Power: 11000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_As Kiba held that card proudly in his hand, it had both a golden and sea-foam green glow, of which is likely due to the light of the sun reflection from Sade's good luck charm. As for Lancelot, he's a knight with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a sea-foam green coat, under silver armor, and wielding a sword that's up to his chest in height. In order for Lancelot to fight in this world of speed he flies by extending his armored angelic like wings._

"You may have been able to get out a grade 3 unit before me. But the question is can you use him to the fullest?" Sakura inquires though mostly in an attempt to hide her surprise.

"Well I've always wanted to see how well I stacked up against the best. Guess this is the closest I'm gonna get to finding out. I call Accel Knight, Turbo Booster**[Power: 6000] **behind my vanguard." Kiba answers.

_When you imagine Turbo Booster think of a smaller version of Cosmo Beak, yet closer to the appearance of a fighter jet, and like all Turbo Paladins it's armor is colored to their signature sea-foam green._

"With a boost from Turbo Booster, Lancelot attacks your vanguard. Next when Turbo Booster boosts a Turbo Paladin vanguard as long as my total speed counters are equal or greater than yours the boosted unit gains +4000 power**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kiba explained then declared.

"I'm not going to even bother guarding that." Sakura replies.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Accel Knight, Weyland – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Accel Knight, Axorus – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Even though Lancelot only has the wings of an angel, he moves with such god-like speed that to lesser eyes it seems like he's teleporting. In reality he's actually moving with a series of well-timed bursts of accelerations to catch Cameron off guard and slash him across the chest with his sword._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight Sage, Elrond – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Next I"m going to have one of my Garandin swing in towards one of your left one**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Kiba declared yet again.

_Sakura doesn't bother saying a word, and rather lets her motorcycle infused knight be taken out by a burst of energy from Kiba's._

"I end my turn." Kiba said very confidently.

**Kiba – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**4 – Soul – 2**

**8 – Speed Counter - 7**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**1 - Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Accel Knight Garandin – Empty, Empty**

**Accel Knight Turbo Booster, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Cameron, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Accel Knight Garandin, Empty**

"Stand and draw. Lay down the road that I race across for victory! I ride and call Accel Knight, Capri**[Power: 11000]**." Sakura declared.

_Capri is a beautiful Valkyrie like maiden with translucent wings that seem like it's extending from her shoulder pads, a head-piece adorned with feathers, long piece of cloth extends from the back of her legs, plus the back of her arms, leg armor that leaves only a small part of her upper thigh revealed, long flowing purple hair, wielding a sword with a katana-like curve and her outfit is of course colored in the Turbo Paladins sea-foam green. Her double's color scheme matches her purple hair._

"I call Accel Knight, Lucius**[Power: 6000] **behind my vanguard Capri, and boost her to attack your vanguard! Next my vanguards skill when attacking: While I have 8 or more speed counters she gains +2000 power**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sakura declared.

"I'll take that attack." Kiba replied.

"Twin drivecheck. First check**[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger]**. I apply the critical to my vanguard and power to Garandin. Second check**[Accel Knight Percival – No Trigger]**." Sakura said with a smug grin.

_A trail of light flows from Capri's translucent wings as she flies towards Lancelot, but rather then follow behind him like a cop on a car chase she takes to the skies and dives down towards her rival knight like an eagle hunting it's pray._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Lancelot – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**. Loosing that other perfect is going to hurt." Kiba mumbles.

"Rearguard Capri attacks**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Sakura declared.

"Accel Knight, Weyland will guard that**[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Kiba declared as he slammed the card on the guardian circle.

"I'm having Garandinswing in towards your vanguard**[Total Power**:**15000]**!" Sakura informed.

_Like how Sakura maintained silence when Kiba attacked her, Kiba does the same. It takes a good marksmen to his a target in a moving target, a great marksmen to miss while making it look like they're trying to hit you, and I'd say Garandin proved just that by firing his beam right at the center of Lancelot's chest armor._

"Damage check**[Medicine Man of Accel Knight – Heal Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and recover 1 damage." Kiba reveals

"I'm done for now." Sakura said signaling the end of her turn.

"Stand and draw. I call Accel Knight, Axorus**[Power: 10000] **and Accel Knight, Ilyanan**[Power: 7000] **I'm not using her skill." Kiba informs.

_Once more the lightly covered elf with a hover-board returns to the battlefield field, or race track . Accel Knight, Axorus is a heavily armored knight, with a shield bigger then his chest, wielding a sword as big as his body, and a cape just above his ankles in length._

"I activate Lancelot's especial counterblast: During this turn all of my Accel Knight rearguards gain +5000 power. Then to take advantage of that, with a power bonus from Turbo Booster Lancelot attacks**[Total Power: 26000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I'm not guarding." Sakura replied after a quick glance over her hand.

"Twin Drive check. **[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger] **Second check**[Accel Knight, Swiftgal – Stand Trigger]** Power goes towards Axorus." Kiba revealed.

_Thanks to the power bonus from his own skill Lancelot is able to move at such speed that Capri is barely able to perceive it, however she fails to do fast enough as her shoulder bares the brunt of Lancelot's sword._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Capri – No Trigger]**." Sakura reveals as she slides the card to the damage zone.

"With a power bonus from his skill, Axorus attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 22000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Garandin intercepts and Apprentice of Accel Knight guards**[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Sakura explained as she placed the cards on the guardian circle.

_Despite being slowed down slightly by his heavy armor Axorus is able to catch Capri off guard, however the loyal Apprentice and fellow knight realizes his move and sacrifices themselves to protect their leader. This move forces Axorus to move back behind allied lines._

"I boost Garandin and swing in towards your vanguard**[Total Power: 27000]**!" Kiba declares.

"I'll waste my hand if I guard that." Sakra thought. Continuing aloud "Give it your best shot!" signaling that she'll take the attack.

_Thanks to having his motorcycle mounted guns super charged, Garandin fires off a beam of energy that envelops Capri. However this is not enough to finish her off, but it does char or burn off a good portion of her armor._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Percival – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Over to you Ms. Champion." Kiba said signaling the end of his turn.

**Kiba – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**4 – Soul – 3**

**10 – Speed Counter - 9**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**2 - Counterblast – 0**

**Accel Knight Ilyanan, Accel Knight Garandin – Empty, Empty**

**Accel Knight Turbo Booster, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Capri, Accel Knight Lucius**

**Empty, Accel Knight, Axorus – Accel Knight Capri, Empty**

"Stand and draw. I retire Capri to call my own Axorus**[Power: 10000] **and Accel Knight,Victus**[Power: 5000] **behind him." Sakura explained.

_Victus is one of the few members of the Turbo Paladins, let alone those in other clans that still practice archery and wear leather armor. There are a few small supply pouches ties around his waste, of which if necessary he can tie to an arrow and fire it towards an ally._

"Victus's skill: Soulblast 2 and draw 1. I call Accel Knight, Shield Knight**[Power: 8000] **and Accel Knight, Ilyanan**[Power: 7000] **behind him." Sakura informed.

_Shield Knight is a unit with a heavy thick shield facing forward, with his legs attached to tank tread like roller skates, and a large rocket booster to allow him to move._

"With a boost from Ilyanan, I'll have Shield Knight attack**[Total Power: 15000]**!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_Shield Knight pressed down hard on the proverbial accelerator in a car, and charges at Lancelot like a tank and a boss inflicting max blunt force trauma. _

"Damage check**[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger]** I give the power to my vanguard." Kiba decides.

"I boost Capri and attack**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sakura declared.

"Accel Knight Shield, Reon guards**[Perfect Shield]**." Kiba responds.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger] **I give all effects to Axorus. Second check**[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger] **Once more all effects to Axorus." Sakura decides.

_Like with her last attack, Capri takes to the skies an dives towards Lancelot like a hawk, however just seconds before her attack hits Reon gets in the way. By pressing a button on his arm Reon activates a powerful energy shield that Capri's blade simply can't pierce. _

"With a boost, Axorus attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 27000 3 Crit]**." Sakura said signaling her last attack of the turn.

"I'll block that with two Swiftgals**[Total Shield: 20000]**" Kiba replied.

_The cheetah may be one of the fastest animals on earth, however Swiftgal's are one of the fastest Hi-breeds on Cray. For they move just in time to take Axorus's super charged attack._

"I end my turn." Sakura says.

"So what do you think of this Kiba kid guys?" a random stadium goer said asking his friends.

"For some random low-level team member he's not bad, but he's making way to many mistakes that you'd only make in a standing fight if at all." random stadium goer's friend A said.

"No kidding. If that amateur wants to win now, he has to pull something major now. Not that it's going to matter given whats in Sakura's hand." random stadium goer's friend B said.

"Stand and draw. I call Accel Knight, Weyland. Next up I activate Lancelot's Accel Break!" Kiba yelled as the symbol you see on the back of Vanguard cards explode around him.

"At last we have an Accel Break. One of the new techniques that come in this form of card fighting. It has the same activation condition like a normal Limit Break in that you need to be at 4 damage, however all Accel Breaks will involve in some way or another the user's speed counters. Would you like to explain Lancelot's Accel Break Dr. O" Sara inquired.

"Oooooh yes I would. Lancelot's Accel Break: By paying a counterblast cost of 2 he gains +1000 power for each one of Kiba's speed counters, and if he has 10 Lancelot also gets a +1 critical.

"Now take this! My Light Flash Requiem**[Total Power: 33000 2 Crit]**!" Kiba declared.

"My Apprentices will guard plus Shield Knight's especial intercept**[Total Shield: 30000]**." Sakura replied as she slid the cards to the guardian circle while feeling the increasing tension.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]**. I'm giving all effects to my vanguard." Kiba said.

_With what has the potential to be a game winning play, the entire crowd is paying close attention to this drive check like no others. It's not for the sake if "Can the underdog turn it around?", but "It'll be Sakura's victory once this is over."_

"Big bro might actually win." Sade said excitedly.

"GO AND SHOW THE POWER OF US UNDERDOGS!" Raphugio and Virgil scream even more excitedly as they stand arm in arm.

"Draw the trigger!" Dalette yelled unable to hold back her excitement either despite her normally aloof personality.

"Second check**[Accel Knight, Swiftgal – Stand Trigger**] I give all effects to my vanguard, and that means my attack goes through!" Kiba happily explained.

"Impossible...I'm about...to loose." Sakura thought as the powerful shock of an imminent defeat finally hits her.

_Lancelot's entire body begins to glow with a light so bright that it could cause blindness instantly. By using his ability of multiple sudden bursts of acceleration, it almost seems as if Lancelot is flashing in and out of existence as he flies towards Capri. It should be notes that this glow of light is no mere show, as the moment he and Capri clash blades a powerful explosion is created as a result, of which the smoke from it envelopes them both._

"Damage check**[Medicine Man of Accel Knight – Heal Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and recover one damage point." Sakura informs.

_Even before Sakura's first damage check, the booming noise of excitement has now become a state of dead silence. The question all these vanguard fans ask is not "When will Sakura win?". But rather are they all really about to see their champion loose?_

Her hand shaking possibly with fear as it picks up the top card of her deck, Sakura says "Second check**[Medicine Man of Accel Knight – Heal Trigger] **I give all effects to my vanguard and recover one damage point."

_As the smoke from the explosion created by a clash of powerful blades clears, Capri can be seen standing, but badly beaten as her armor has almost been completely destroyed. When the camera zooms in on Capri's face, they see Sakura's and bits of her ash-ridden hair smiling._

"I end my turn, and when doing so my speed counters are halved due to Lancelot's skill." Kiba explains also feeling a heavy shock, but from having victory snatched right out of his hands.

**Kiba – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 3**

**4 – Soul – 3**

**12 – Speed Counter - 11**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**3 - Counterblast – 0**

**Accel Knight Ilyanan, Accel Knight Garandin – Accel Knight Axorus, Accel Knight Victus**

**Accel Knight Turbo Booster, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Capri, Accel Knight Lucius**

**Empty, Accel Knight Axorus – Empty, Accel Knight Ilyanan**

"Final Turn!" Sakura declared.

"There it is a declaration of victory. Tell me Dr. O do you think she can pull it off?" Sara inquired.

"With the miracle of her survival and Kiba quite possibly being wide Open." Dr. O answers.

"End this battle with your demonic like speed! I break ride Accel Knight, Percival**[Power: 10000]**. Capri gives my vanguard +10000 power, and I can call any unit from my deck whose power is equal or less then 1000 times my total number of speed counters. I superior call Accel Knight, Rugos**[Power: 8000]**. Next with a counterblast cost of 2 Percival can perform the same skill, and by replacing Victus I superior call Accel Knight, Weyland**[Power: 6000]**." Sakura explained.

_If you imagine a large demonic knight, wielding a demonic sword, and wearing demonic armor the you have Percival in your mind perfectly_

"Lucius skill when boosting Percival: By soulblasting 1 card he gives Percival and extra +5000 power**[Total Power: 36000]**!" Sakura declared.

"Tch no choice. I'll leave it to the fate known as triggers." Kiba said clearly indicating his desire to take that attack.

"Twin Drive check**[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger] **Critical to my vanguard and power to Rugos. Second check**[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

_Dark energy gathers around Percival's sword as with his demon like speed, he strikes the killing blow on the warrior of light._

"Damage check**[Accel Knight, Lancelot – No Trigger]**. Guess that's it." Kiba informs.

* * *

_Like with the end of all these Turbo Cardfights as I'll call them for now, someone at the end has "Loser" appear on their screens. Immediately the emergency breaks in Kiba's V-Wheel forces him to slow down, however he is able to return to the pit before he stops completely. Like clockwork his friends are there waiting to console him._

"Sorry guys." Kiba said with his voice filled with guilt as he took off his helmet.

"You showed us an awesome fight, so don't worry about it." Virgil tells his friend in order to make him feel better.

_Before anyone can say another word, Sakura rides into Kiba's pit and walks up to him._

"Not bad, but you still have much to learn." Sakura said as he offered Kiba a hand shake.

"Thanks." Kiba said accepting it.

_Once again the crowd's excitement is flared by the sign of Kiba and Sakura's good sportsmanship, however they are silenced again as Alexander appears once more on T.V screens nation wide._

"First of all I'd like to thank young Kiba for putting up such a grand fight despite his inexperience. Now that this exhibition match has concluded there are a few words I have to say. As you all know Vanguard was nearly brought to extinction because of the disaster at Vermillion Arena, and since then team tournament became taboo. They were only played again at charity events willing to tolerate their presence, and national tournaments in an attempt to keep the game alive became singular events making tag matches a thing of the past and teamwork pointless. Which is why along with the release of the Turbo Paladins in our Turbo-ized Acceleration pack, I officially declare that the next U.S national tournament will be a team event once more!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**What kind of team will Sakura found or join? How skilled will the members be? Can they keep up with her? Find out next time in "Spectral Ocean Battle"**

* * *

**Turbo Paladin Card List**

**Accel Knight, Lancelot G3 Twin Drive**

**Power: 11000**

**Flavor: Take all my speed and fury! Light Flash Requiem! **

**Skill: Act(V):[Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] If you pay the cost, this unit gains +1000 power times your total number of speed counters until the end of turn. If you have 10 or more counters when the cost is payed, this unit gets +1 critical until the end of your turn. At the end of your turn when this skill is activated, reduce your speed counters by half.**

**Act(V):[Counterblast 2 "Accel Knight"] When you pay the cost, all of your Accel Knight rearguards gain +5000 power until the end of turn.**

**Lord Status**

**Accel Knight, Capra G3 Twin Drive***

**Power: 11000**

**Flavor: No one knows more about vehicle formations then me!**

**Skill:[Limit Break 4] When a "Turbo Paladin" rides this unit, search your deck for up to 1 "Turbo Paladin" whose power is equal or less then 1000 times your total speed counters and call it to a rearguard circle. Choose one of your Vanguards that unit gets +10000 power until the end of turn.**

**Auto(V): When this unit attacks, if your speed counters are 8 or more this unit gains +2000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Lord Status**

**Accel Knight, Weyland G1 Boost**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Skill: Auto(R): When this unit boosts a "Turbo Paladin" if your speed counters are greater then your opponent, the boosted unit gets +3000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Accel Knight, Axorus G3 Twin Drive**

**Power: 10000**

**Skill: (V/R): When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a "Turbo Paladin", this unit gets +2000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Accel Knight, Lucius G1 Boost**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Skill: Auto(R):[Soulblast 1] When this unit boosts a unit names "Accel Knight, Percival" you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gets +5000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Apprentice of Accel Knight G0 Boost Critical**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 10000**

**Accel Knight, Percival G3 Twin Drive**

**Power: 10000**

**Skill:Auto(V):[Limit Break 4] When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets +5000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Auto(V):[Counterblast 2] When this unit is called to the vanguard circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to 1 unit whose power is equal to or less then 1000 times your total speed counters, call it to a rearguard circle, and shuffle your deck.**

**Accel Knight, Swiftgal G0 Boost Stand Trigger**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 10000**

**Medicine Man of Accel Knight – Heal Trigger**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 10000**

**Skill: You can have only up to 4 heal triggers in your deck.**

**Accel Knight, Rugos G2 Intercept **

**Power: 8000 Shield: 5000**

**Skill: Auto(V/R) When this unit attacks, if your speed counters are equal or greater than your opponent, this unit gets +3000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Accel Knight, Victus G1 Boost**

**Power: 5000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto:[Soulblast 2] When this unit is placed on a rearguard circle, if you have a "Turbo Paladin" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 1 card.**


	12. Spectral Ocean Battle

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 11**

**Spectral Ocean Battle**

* * *

_It has been a week since the clash between Kiba and our National champ. The whole nation is abuzz with Alexander's announcement as people form teams out of the wazoo for a chance at glory. This time however, we focus on Sakura Verde as she addresses three issues. First she needed to put a team together, second she needed to know why her father didn't tell her that there were more Turbo Paladins then what he showed her, and last what a certain interesting man is doing. Right now she's simply resting at home. It's certainly not a mansion like Nolan's home, it is certainly much bigger then your average 2 story home, however it certainly is packed with amenities to more then make up for that fact. Right now she's watching her favorite cartoon show on her cell phone while talking to someone on it as she walks towards her room._

"I still don't see why you're having me do this. I mean I know your father hired me to help attend to your needs, but is having me stake out this Cosmic Odyssey place really necessary madam?" an older sounding gentleman asked respectfully over the phone.

"Since the Vanguard nationals are returning back to a team format I need to look out for talented fighters that at least won't drag me down." Sakura explained.

"And this has nothing to due with that Kiba fellow you defeated a week ago?" the older gentleman asked.

"What? How do you know about that?" Sakura inquired all flustered and surprised.

"It is my duty as my lady's butler to be aware of all her interests. That and the maid told me." the older gentleman answers.

"That woman can never keep a secret. I swear why do I keep telling her anything." Sakura furiously thought. Continuing aloud "Ahem yes he is a potential candidate. I heard this is where he spends most of his time playing the game, so if he got that good from just that I figured there might be other talent players asides from members of Destiny Breaker that go there as well."

"Then I apologize if you were offended by my previous statement madam." Sakura's butler replied.

"Just watch your tongue next time. Is she still there?" Sakura inquired with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"Yes mam at the moment she is, and I'm not sure yet, but I believe she knows I'm here." Sakura's butler answered.

"Then move the car, and don't make an approach until she leaves." Sakura orders.

"As you wish. Then later when I return I shall tell the maid that she was wrong about her statement of 'Love at first sight." Sakura's butter points out.

"Lo...lo...lo..lo...love? No I will take care of that my self, so you just focus on this task." Sakura replied as she hung up. Continuing after she hung up, "Dam that maid!"

"You called madam?" Sakura's maid asked seemingly appearing out of no where.

_Sakura's maid is a woman with waist length silver hair, green eyes, and is wearing the most stereotypical anime maid's dress you can imagine. She doesn't appear to be much older or younger then Sakura, of which really at times it's hard to tell._

"Ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed out of fright as she nearly dropped her phone in the process.

"Did I surprise you madam?" Sakura's maid asked.

"Ms. Ingrid how many times have I requested that you STOP DOING THAT?" Sakura yelled with clear irritation in her voice.

"I apologize madam, but as you know the ability to seemingly pop in out of no where has run in my family since my great great grandfather made the ability famous." Ms. Ingrid replied.

"Yes I'm fully aware of that fact, however it doesn't make it any less stressful on me. What I want to know is why you blabbed something I told you in confidence to the butler?" Sakura furiously inquired.

"That was something told in confidence? Then I sincerely apologize mam as I was not aware of that fact." Ms. Ingrid replies.

"That is bull and you know it. All I said was I found the guy to be a bit interesting. Where exactly did you get the idea of lo lo lo the L word?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"My lady was speaking at a very loud tone in her sleep. Yes I do believe the most Interesting thing you said last night was 'Forget about my sister and just ki...' Ms. Ingrid was saying.

"Stop no I don't want to hear anymore." Sakura interrupts red with embarrassment.

"I shall be more careful from now on my lady. I merely thought that given that we've known each other since childhood that this would be in your best interest, so once again I apologize. That and the last time I saw you like that was when you went on and on about that boy that you played with in the near by park when you were 6. Oh wait I almost forgot. Your father had send word that he'll be home very soon. Perhaps it would be best if you changed into a more acceptable attire." Ms. Ingrid suggests.

"If you'll excuse me then." Sakura replies as she entered her room and closed the door behind it.

_Ah yes the bedroom of a character is a gateway into their personality and life just like how it is I.R.L. Perhaps you expected the refined and sportsman like young lady to only have a room with the necessities. A bed, a closet is a given, a desk, some other means to store her clothing, and maybe even a T.V. If you thought that then you'd only be half right. Sakura's room has all the things I described earlier and more in the oh soooooo girly sense. Walls oh so pink, stuffed animals in every girly color that you can imagine fill the room, and there is even a poster of her favorite band. _

"Guess I should change out of these sweat pants." Sakura thought.

_After she put on a pair of pants and a clean shirt, Sakura was laying down on her bed staring intensively at a picture as she holds it up towards the ceiling. Using the close up feature on our imaginary camera we take a look at the contents of this photo, and it is revealed to be a close up of Kiba during the exhibition match with his face visible through the visor of his helmet as he used Lancelot's especial counterblast skill._

"Why did she have to get her fangs into you first?" Sakura mumbled in a most fan girl like voice while rolling back and forth on her bed. Continuing after staying still "I wish we could have met under better circumstances.

"Who could have met what under better circumstances?" Alexander asked appearing in the door way of Sakura's room, and seemingly aware of what she just said.

"Father do you not know the meaning of the word knocking?" Sakura inquired after she threw a pillow at her father.

"The door was open. I simply wanted to tell you that the matter of forming a team has been resolved. But first I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?" Alexander inquired.

"I saw the cards the Kiba person used and it wasn't among the ones you first showed me. I want to know why that is?" Sakura explains.

"There are two reasons. First it was to ensure that the two of you didn't make the exact same type of deck for the sake of exciting the fans. And the second reason was there is such a difference in skill between the two of you that we wanted to make the chances of winning 50/50 as much as we could." Alexander explained.

"I would have understood if you told me this. Anyways, what was this about settling the issue of a team?" Sakura asked after calming down.

"Perhaps you would have, but I thought that would be best none the less. As to answer your question have you heard of Team Strike Shadow?"

"A team formed couple years ago by three major rival corporations to show the common people the importance of cooperation, how they aren't all that bad, pull together resources for potentially greater profits, effectively a means for one to spy on the other two, and the representative was selected through a strict selection process." Sakura answers.

"I'm glad to see you've kept up with the days events. A representative from the team's support staff has offered membership to us, and I've decided to take their offer." Alexander answers.

"I suppose that does end up saving me a lot of work. I'm assuming you've already arranged a meeting with the other members?" Sakura replies.

"Very perceptive I did indeed. We're to meet them in a couple of hours. So could you please get ready?" Alexander requests as he leaves the room.

"Highly inconvenient as usual, but there isn't anything I can do about it." Sakura thought as she began rummaging through her dresser.

* * *

_Sakura decided to put on a partially bedazzled dark blue t-shirt, matching pants, and parted her hair down the side. The trip to the meeting location was a uneventful one as Sakura and her father pull into the parking lot of a building that resembled your average gym. There was already someone waiting outside to give them a tour of the facility. First they saw a small army of engineers perform tune ups and adjustments to what must be the V-Wheels of Team Strike Shadow, then an actual well equipped gym with locker rooms included, and a few M.F systems before being led into a meeting room._

"I've just been given word that the other members have just arrived themselves, and will be up in just a moment." their tour guide explained before leaving the meeting room.

"Do you know what the other members are like father?" Sakura curiously inquired.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell from the video's of their press interviews?" Alexander replies.

"You know as well as I do that those things aren't reliable." Sakura answers.

_Before Alexander could make another witty remark, their tour guide from earlier opened the meeting room door's letting four individuals inside. Two of them are representatives from the companies that sponsor the team, and the other two are presumably the members themselves. The first member is a young woman not much older then Sakura, with waist length flaming red hair, slightly flabby arms, average height, and light blue eyes. She's wearing an argyle embroidered blouse, a long white skirt, and matching shoes. The other member member is a guy with light skin, short wavy dark gray hair, brown eyes, slightly tall with an average build. He's wearing a dark green striped long-sleeve t-shirt, black slacks, and a matching pair of shoes._

"I apologize, but the third member of the team won't be here. Since your all here if you could please introduce your selves while I get refreshments." the tour guide explains before leaving.

The woman with flaming red offered a polite courtesy before saying "My name is Teresa Weaver. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Preston Crawford." Preston said in a manner with no effort towards making it respectful.

"Be more respectful." Teresa said before stomping on Preston's foot.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. I get it. Ahem my name is Preston Crawford and it's an honor to meet you." Preston this time says respectfully after jumping around for a few seconds in pain.

"I do apologize on his behalf. Preston means well, but he really needs to work on his manners." Teresa explained.

"Yes well let's get down to business. As you know the reason this team has done so well is due to the talent of the fighters and our pooled resources." one representative explained.

"On this document you'll find what we believe to be a reasonable monthly fee to pay to help fund the team as well as other technological and resource requests, however don't let this deter you as we are open to negotiation on this matter." the other representative followed.

"Now just hold on a minute! I'm seriously against this!" Preston said vociferously.

"What seems to be the problem Preston?" Teresa inquired.

"The three of us got to be selected as representatives of our respective companies because we each worked our butts off to get this far. For someone to just waltz in and join is something I will not stand for!" Preston explained.

"Where is the third member anyway?" Alexander curiously inquired.

"Our leader said that there was something calling to him, and that if he could he will join us later." Teresa answers.

"What gives you the right to say that I didn't work hard to get to where I am?" Sakura asks irritated by Preston's comments.

"And what gives you the right to say that you have? From what I could tell everything you are was handed to you by your father with little to no effort by you. Tell me just how much did your father pay that guy you fought a week ago the throw the fight?" Preston asks in an accusatory tone.

"Preston that's enough and not to mention completely rude." Teresa interrupts also feeling the gratuity of Preston's insult.

"Why you?!" Sakura was saying as she started to become angry.

"Now now let's not settle things with violence. If you have a problem then settle it with a duel." Alexander suggests.

"I'm fine with that, and if you manage to defeat me then I'll accept that your skill is the real thing. In addition I'll withdraw my objection to you joining team Strike Shadow." Preston said looking forward to the fight like the gladiator is to the Colosseum.

"I suppose this is fine as long as we can settle things peacefully. The M.F systems should have already had their maintenance completed, so this will also be a good way to see if they are in working order.

_With those words Sakura, her father, and the other present members of Team Strike Shadow make their way back towards the fight table. Sakura and Preston settle for the closest fight table as everyone else sits down at a near by row of seats._

"Are you ready to begin? If not I'll give you this one chance to back out." Preston arrogantly inquired as he laid down his starting vanguard.

"What a coincidence as I was about offer you the same thing." Sakura replied equally arrogant also placing down her starting vanguard.

"Stand up my Vanguard!" Preston boldly announced.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Sakura announced equally bold.

* * *

_Now imagine your at the bottom of Cray's ocean, but for some reason there is light at the bottom. Thanks to the illumination held at the ocean floor you can see the sea algae, the sea weed, and all kinds of under-sea life. In the center of this battlefield you can see all around you what can only be described as the closest thing to seeing the ruins of the lost city of Atlantis. Coral among other things has already taken residence in what could have been great lecture hall or a simple bakery. In a large open space among these ruins two powerful lights begin to phase into existence._

"Officer Cadet, Astrea**[Power: 4000]**!" Preston loudly revealed.

_Though technically a man in real life, Preston is transformed into an undersea school girl with loli appeal, wearing the upper half of a school uniform, bloomers, has long white if not silver hair tied in pigtails wearing a hat with a chain and dagger coming out of it that almost seems like it's turning red as light reflects off of it, and carying a riffle like weapon as big as her body._

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer**[Power: 4000]**!" Sakura revealed.

_While a girl in reality, Sakura is transformed into a small blue-haired young boy, wearing horse themed centurion like armor that is black and gold in color, while wielding a purple blade with a golden trim, and the powerful spirit of a dragon held deep inside._

"What? My clan's field?! Then that means even the M.F system thinks your better then me."Preston said much to his own chagrin.

"Your attitude has yet to convince me otherwise. I don't have all day to wait so do you wish to go first or second?" Sakura impatiently inquires.

"Don't tell me what to do! I ride Tear Knight, Theo**[Power: 8000] **and Astrea moves to the rearguard and that will do." Preston Decides.

_Transforming right back to a man Preston's spirit takes the form of a man dressed in a nearly all white military uniform, with green hair, and a duel purpose sword to gun like weapon. Close by is the young sailor ready to prove herself to the veteran Aqua Force soldiers_

"I ride Scout of Darkness, Vortimer**[Power: 7000] **his strength grows by +1000 power while Whelp is in the soul. Next I check the top 7 cards of my deck and...not here. I call Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth**[Power: 8000]** behind him." Sakura explains after the initial disappointment.

_Immediately the young boy is transformed into a young teen as his magical armor grows along with him. As he moves past his lonely self his skill as a swordsmen has become first class, and his charisma has also grown first class due to a lion armored knight at his rear to support him._

"You can't really be that disappointed? Or is this the first time you've actually had to work for something in a while?" Preston retorts.

"I boost and attack with Vortimer**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sakura declared unphased by Preston's comments.

"I don't guard." Preston replies.

"Drive check**[Gigantech Destroyer – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

_With the will of a horse, the support of a lion, and the spirit of a still growing dragon Vortimer charges the battlefield towards Theo, of whom attempts to block yet his defense is still easily broken by Vortimer as he lands a blow with his trusty sword._

"Damage check**[Storm Rider, Basil – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

"I'm done for now." Sakura informs.

**Preston – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Tear Knight Theo – Scout of Darkness Vortimer, K.O.E.S Gareth**

**Officer Cadet Astrea, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Algos**[Power: 9000]**, call Coral Assault**[Power: 8000]**, and another Lazarus**[Power:10000]**. So what do you think of that huh?" Preston declared.

"I'm not impressed. Now are you going to attack or waste my time boasting?" Sakura inquires.

"Why you...rearguard Lazarus attacks first**[Total Power: 14000]**!" a slightly angry Preston declared.

"No guard." Sakura replies.

_Thanks to being on home turf, the rearguard Lazarus is able to confuse Vortimer through a combination of his swimming speed and use of the ruins as cover to strike him hard on the side of Vortimer's helmet with his sword._

"Damage check**[Spectral Duke Dragon – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed with a hit of irritation in her voice.

"Oh disappointed that you lost one copy of the star of your deck? Well it's not over yet I activate Astrea's counterblast: By moving her to the soul I stand Lazarus back up, and attack with him again**[Total Power: 10000]**.

"Speeder Hound guards**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sakura replied as she placed the card on the guardian circle.

"Coral Assault is coming at you next**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Preston yelled.

"Go right ahead." Sakura said signaling her willingness to take the attack.

_The machine gun on Coral Assault revs into high gear by firing several successful volleys at Vortimer, of whom attempts to deflect the attack, however is unable to deal with the shear number of rounds fired._

"Damage check**[Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**." Sakura reveals.

"Now that I attack with my vanguard Algos**[Total Power: 9000]**."

"I'm not going to guard." Sakura calmly informed.

"Drive check**[Storm Rider, Basil – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

_After taking a moment to make sure the weather is sound and his aim is true, Algos fires a few rounds from his 2 long-barreled machine guns. After all if there was the slightest chance of a storm he would not dare risk it. Vortimer is still in shock from the earlier attacks on him, and as a result is unable to dodge this one._

"Damage check**[Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane – No Trigger]**

"Since Algos's attack was the fourth of this turn and it successfully hit your vanguard I can draw a card through his skill, of which afterwords I end my turn." Preston explained.

* * *

_Aqua Force's repeated attacks can certainly be a pain in one's back side. Way later into the fight we find Alexander chatting with Teresa and one of the other company representatives as the match reaches it's end game._

"So what do you two think?" Alexander curiously inquires.

"Despite the negative things people say about her. Sakura has proven she has the skill worthy of her tittle, and besides tired of being the only girl on the team." Teresa answers.

"I'm of the same opinion Mr. Verde. Tell me have you had a chance to look over the contract we offered you?" the company rep inquired.

"Yes I have, and I have no objections to the requests your making. If you take a closer look I've already signed it seeing as how this fight will be over soon.

"So you survived that? For now I end my turn." Sakura decides.

**Preston – Sakura**

**1 – Hand – 4**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**3 – Counterblast – 3**

**Coral Assault, Storm Rider Basil – Player of the Holy Bow Viviane, Scout of Darkness Vortimer**

**Battle Siren Dorothea, Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom – Spectral Duke Dragon, Empty**

**Empty, W.G.W.S Benedict – K.O.S.S Beaumains, Empty**

"Stand and draw. Before I continue I should tell you that Maelstrom is not my ace card, but rather came up first in this match." Preston explained.

"Oh then what is?" Sakura inquired with her curiosity piqued.

"Drown the world's impurities in a flood of rebirth and rise from it's depths! I ride Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius**[Power: 11000]**." Preston declared.

_Imagine a large humanoid tear dragon like how Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion has hands, with a wing span like Spectral Duke Dragon, armored like Bahamut from Final Fantasy Crisis Core, dressed in the Aqua Force blue colors, and wielding a rifle like of a size like no other._

"Storm Rider, Basil attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Preston declared.

"You are aware that my vanguard has 11000 power right?" Sakura asks.

"I am aware, however I'm merely just racking up attacks at this point. Benedict attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Preston replies as he has Coral Assault and Basil switch places.

"Good I was just making that my opponent could do basic math." Sakura retorts.

"It will tank more then that to anger me at this point. Benedict stands again through his skill and attacks again**[Total Power: 5000]**!" Preston calmly replied.

"For giggles I'll say no guard." Sakura informed.

_Using his hand as a fulcrum, Benedict fires a typhoon at Spectral Duke Dragon, however in his weakened state it does little to effect him if at all._

"Coral Assault attacks**[Power: 11000]**." Preston firmly declared.

"Little Battler, Tron guards**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sakura replied as she simply let the card drop onto the guardian circle.

"I boost with Dorothea and now Aquarius's Limit Break when attacking: By paying a counterblast cost of 2 he gains +2000 power for all attacks declared this turn, and if when attacking it's the fourth battle or greater when I use this skill he gains +1 crit." Preston explained.

"What?" Sakura said with some clear surprise in her voice.

"Now take it Typhoonius assault volley**[Total Power: 31000 2 crit]**!" Preston declared.

_At the moment of Preston's declaration, Sakura's expression shifted back from the earlier to surprise to one seriousness as if the face she made earlier was just a ruse._

"Halo Shield, Mark**[Perfect Shield]**." Sakura informed as she practically slammed the card onto the guardian circle.

"Tch. Twin drive check. First check**[Emerald Shield, Paschal – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Torpedorush Dragon – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

_Despite the furious power from the shot from the oversized cannon fired from the humungous dragon, it was unable to pierce Mark's magical shield as the attack was diverted around effectively creating a trench._

"That will be all." Preston said signaling the end of his turn.

"Stand and draw. I call Holy Mage, Gale**[Power: 6000]**, and using his skill I give +3000 power to my vanguard. Next I'll have Spectral Duke Dragon attack**[Total Power: 14000]!**" Sakura declared.

"Paschal guards**[Perfect Shield]**." Preston said only delaying the inevitable at this point.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Sleygal Dagger – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Spectral Duke Dragon – No Trigger]**. You realize no matter what you do you are going to loose unless you pull a heal trigger?" Sakura asks.

"I know, but I'm not going to just stand here and take it. I'm going to fight back to my last card." Preston answers.

"Spectral Duke Dragon's Limit break: I retire Viviane, Beaumains, and Scout of Darkness to have him stand back up and attack again**[Total Power: 20000]**." Sakura replied.

"Torpedo Rush Dragon guards and Coral Assault intercepts**[Total Shield: 10000]**. Just as I need a heal trigger to survive you need a trigger in order to win." Preston retorts.

"Drive check**[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger**]." Sakura revealed with a grin.

_After being motivated by his allies sacrifices to stand up once more, Spectral Duke Dragon the man that was once a whelp avenges them by striking Aquarius by using all his might along with his Spectral Halberd._

"Damage check**[Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed much to his disappointment.

"Now that you lost. Apologize to Sakura." Teresa said to Preston after running up to him as the M.F system deactivated.

_Preston silences everyone that can hear by suddenly slapping his hand on the table._

"You put up a good fight, so there's no reason to look so down." Teresa said trying to console her team mate.

"Amazing. Ha ha ha ha it's been a while since I've had so much fun. Alright I'm a man of my work so I'll take back what I said earlier. But later on I want a rematch." Preston said with a smile like he were a kid in a candy store.

"Alright, but I think you need to work on your basics a bit more." Sakura rebuked.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say Ms. Know it All. Say Teresa I was so focused on this fight that I probably wouldn't have noticed, but has that captain come back yet?" Preston inquired.

"No he hasn't come back yet, but you know him." Teresa answers.

"Yeah I guess. Must mean whatever he's doing is taking longer then expected." Preston replied.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but does the captain of Team Strike Shadow really just goes out like this without saying a word?" Sakura curiously inquired.

"Yup, but don't worry he always comes back when we lease expect it." Preston said with in an almost happy ignorance.

"Still I wonder what he's doing?" Teresa mumbled.

* * *

_I wonder the answer to that question myself as well. But now that this fight is over with it's time for a change of scenery and time. Some time before Sakura and Preston's fight there appears to be a young man standing in front of Cosmic Odyssey wearing a dark brown or black jacket with it's hood up. It's really hard to tell with the sun glaring down on that section of the street. As we zoom in we can tell this young man is staring at the card believed to be the reincarnation of the Ancient Dragon Emperor._

"So the dragon that considers himself your equal and rival, but has yet to prove it to you to be true resides here? Why don't we test that dragon's strength ourselves Vermillion. No matter how hard he fights his destiny to loose." the young man said as if he were holding a conversation with the card.

_We manage to get a glimpse of one of this young man's deep purple eyes before he walks into the store, but the strange thing about them was it looked like they were glowing for a second. To be specific it's as if the wonder of the northern lights were entrapped in this boy's eye._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Just what does this unknown fighter have to gain by coming here? What does he mean by "The dragon that considers himself your equal and rival, but has yet to prove it"? Find out next time in "Duel of Kaisers"**

* * *

**Aqua Force Card List**

**Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius G3 Twin Drive**

**Power: 11000**

**Skill: Auto(V):[Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] When this unit attacks the vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gets +2000 power for all attacks declared until the end of that battle. If it's the fourth battle or greater when this ability is activated, this unit gets +1 critical until the end of that battle.**


	13. Duel of Kaisers

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 12**

**Duel of Kaisers**

* * *

_It has been only a week since that fated battle between Kiba and Sakura, of which since then Team Destiny Breaker has gone through some intensive training so they can be ready for Regionals set to be 1 and a half months from now. Dalette has been personally drilling riding techniques into Kiba like his life depended on it, and half the time he swears it did. Virgil and Raphugio have been testing changes to their deck with Sade, so this way they can see if the changes work out and help Sade improves her vanguard skills. Right now Sade and Kiba are walking home from a trip to the grocery store due to some unexpected car trouble a few days ago. Being the gentlemen Kiba is carrying all the bags himself as the freezing wind blows against their bodies._

"It's really cold." Sade points out as she shivers from the freezing wind.

"It's a little unusual given the time of year, but it's not as cold as it usually gets here." Kiba explained.

"Oh okay. Say big bro I can carry some of those bags, so you don't need to carry everything." Sade offers.

"Don't worry about it Sade, and besides your to young to have to do hard work. Hmmmm since were walking by why don't we stop in here for a bit? I know for a fact Oli keeps a fridge in the back, so we can store the groceries in the back." Kiba pointed out as they walked by Cosmic Odyssey.

"Okay, but could you please play a match against me big bro? I know I haven't been playing that long, but I want to see how much better I've gotten." Sade requests.

"Ha ha alright, but don't expect it to be easy." a laughing Kiba replied.

* * *

_And so walk inside their favorite card playing shop to find Virgil and Raphugio already inside, but Dalette is nowhere to be found. Seconds after walking inside Oli notices their presence and waves them towards the counter._

"Taking a break Kiba my boy?" Oli asks all friendly.

"Gasp when did you learn to read minds? Getting back on topic, can I use your fridge?" Kiba inquires being just as friendly.

"Hey look it's Kiba!" One store goer excitedly pointed out as he came back out from the back of the store.

"Will you please fight me?" a third store goer asks.

"See I told you my information is good." another store goer followed.

"Hey what's going on here?" a bewildered Kiba said as he was surrounded by the unknown faces.

"Oh come on given what happened a week ago there's no way you didn't see this coming!" Virgil yelled into the crowd.

"Didn't see what coming?" a confused Kiba asks.

"You're the closest anyone's gotten to beating Sakura in over 2 years, so naturally your going to get on people's radar, but among these people I don't recognize anyone." Raphugio explained.

"No fight me first." yet another store goer points out.

"Look I appreciate all the attention you all are giving me, but I've already made other arrangements." Kiba explains as he tries to work his way out of that crowd of people.

"It's okay big bro I can wait. It looks like a lot of these people came from far a way to go against you, so it be rude not to accept their challenge first." Sade explains as Kiba finally freed himself from that crowd of people.

"Are you sure about that?" Kiba inquired.

"Yes it's okay. I'm a patient girl." Sade answers.

"Alright then. So who want's to go first?" Kiba asked the crowd of excited fighters as he took a seat.

"Say are you really okay with this Sade?" Virgil curiously asked.

"For the last time I'm fine. Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that." Sade answered initially irritated than apologetic.

"20 bucks says Kiba lasts only 8 matches before he looses or takes a break from all the challengers." Raphugio says to Virgil.

"I'll take that bet." Virgil said as he shook Raphugio's hand.

_Like the countless number of people who challenged Kourin to join the Cardfight club in the anime, one by one they fell despite how close they may have gotten to winning. After 7 fights some people gave up on the thought of challenging him while others remained excited. Little did they notice that a young man with deep purple eyes walk in the store._

"I give up man. I thought I'd become famous fighter if I beat this guy, but I just give up." a male store goer mumbles before leaving.

"How is an unknown fighter this good?" Kiba's latest defeated opponent thought as he got up from a chair.

"Alright who want's to go next?" Kiba asks as he shuffles all but his first vanguard back into his deck.

"I'll be the one to test the strength of your dragon." an unknown male said as he laid down what must be his first vanguard.

_As Kiba looked up from his deck he saw the young man with deep purple eyes that walked in earlier, and along with those eyes this man has olive complexion, wavy indigo hair in a short pony tail, and is at least half a foot taller than Kiba. He's wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a white jacket with a dragon themed design on the back._

"Do you mind if I get your name before we start?" Kiba inquired.

"It's Isaac Barrett." Isaac answered as he stared intensively at each card of his deck.

"Missing a card or something?" Kiba asked.

"No my victory will be decided when the Apocalyptic Lightning reigns down three times."Isaac said as his eye's suddenly glowed for a moment.

"Reigns down three times? What the heck is he talking about? Why is it I'm the only one that noticed his eye were glowing? No...it was just my imagination. That must mean I need to stop staying up so late." Kiba thought.

"It wasn't your imagination, but you clearly don't believe me so I'll show you what I was talking about." Isaac explained as his eyes glowed once more as if he was reading Kiba's mind.

* * *

_Suddenly Kiba's eyes were blinded by light as if someone set off a flash-bang right in front of him. Once the light faded he found himself standing in the middle of an unknown landscape as if it was dealt the full force of the apocalypse, the land and sky are colorless as fierce lightning storms go on all around them, and the mountains around them were likely the result of large piles of debris decaying over time._

"I'm certain by now you've regained your senses." Isaac points out as his ephemeral form appears in this space.

"Where the heck are we?" a shocked, bewildered, and confused Kiba asks.

"Never mind about that, but for now look behind you." Isaac informed.

"Behi...what the Abraxas?" Kiba says in confusion yet again.

_As Kiba turned his head, he saw the ace of his standing fight deck look beaten up as if he had fought a one-sided battle for a long time. Then he turned his face back towards Isaac and saw a dragon similar to Abraxas in appearance yet much brighter colored as the whole purpose was to draw attention to himself, and as this dragon wields a different weapon it's as if it had barely broken a sweat._

"Now let me show you what I meant." Isaac said.

* * *

_This bright-colored dragon soars across the battlefield as lightning flashes from its wing, and strikes Abraxas three times with his weapon. He falls to the ground defeated unable to get back up, but before Kiba can see if he's okay he finds himself back in Cosmic Odyssey as if this vision never happened._

"What the hell was that? It was like I stared at death in the face. No...get it together Kiba it was just your imagination. But where have I seen that dragon before?" Kiba thought as in his mind he was shaking with fear.

"Are you ready to begin?" Isaac asks.

"...Yeah." Kiba answers as he finally gets his head together again.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

"Kaiser Record Keeper**[Power: 4000]**!" Kiba reveals.

_Kiba's spirit is transformed into a boy that has a strong resemblance to Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh only he has red hair, an orange outfit, and an ancient book with the seal of the Narukami's grafted upon it._

"Lizard Soldier, Saishin**[Power: 5000]**!" Isaac revealed.

_Isaac is turned into a small young dragon with orange and white armor, a small charged with a spark of lightning, and two horn like objects grafted into the armor that serve as a conductor for lightning to fuel his power._

"Tch no choice. I ride Wyvern Guard, Guld**[Power: 6000]** and Keeper moves to the rearguard ending my turn." Kiba explains.

"Ride Lizard Soldier, Riki**[Power: 7000]**. Saishin moves to the rearguard and I call Red River Dragoon**[Power: 8000]**." Isaac explains.

_From a dragon of defense to a dragon of offense, Isaac's vanguard becomes a dark brownish red dragon, clad in mostly black armor, and having only his claws to rely on for weapons. Next to him is the red clad dragon knight wielding a lance, and behind him the small orange and white armored youthful dragon._

"Red River Dragoon attacks first**[Total Power: 8000]**!" Isaac declared with an odd amount of calm.

"No guard." Kiba replied.

_The uninhibited dragon knight makes his way across this barren battle field stopping only in front of Guld, he spins his lance around with enough force to create a small tornado, and swings it down hard like a broadsword upon Guld's head._

"Damage check**[Dragonic Deathscythe** **– No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed as he placed the card into the damage zone.

"Now with a boost Riki attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 12000]**!" Isaac explained.

"No guard." Kiba replies yet again.

"Drive check**[Storm Bring Dragon – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed as he placed the card in his hand.

_Thanks to a little static cling and perhaps a little due to the wing like shape of his armor, Riki quickly moves across the battlefield to swipe Guld across the body with his claws._

"Damage check**[Night Raid Dragoon – No Trigger]**. It would be the next card. Kiba mumbled.

"I end my turn." Isaac says after quickly glancing over his hand.

**Kiba – Isaac**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Kaiser Record Keeper, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Wyvern Guard Guld – Lizard Soldier Riki, Lizard Soldier Saishin**

**Empty, Empty – Red River Dragoon, Empty**

"Draw. I ride Night-storm Dragoon**[Power: 9000]**, and call Thunderstorm Dragoon**[Power: 10000]**, plus Thunder Dragon Shaman**[Power: 6000] **to the rear guard." Kiba informs.

_Suddenly the defensive dragon is transformed into the night-time dragon rider ready to do battle. To his left is the dragon rider that specialized in fighting during the day time, and behind him is an older dragon mage wearing bright orange and yellow colors calling the ancestors to bless them for this coming battle._

"Next is Thunder Dragon Shaman's skill when called: I can add a Narukami from my hand to the soul, and the unit I select is Night Raid Dragoon, of which puts Night-storm back at full strength." Kiba explains.

"Not that it matters. But are you certain it's wise to sacrifice your hand so early in the game?" Isaac curiously asks.

"Only one way to find out. I boost Thunderstorm Dragoon and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 14000]**." Kiba retorts.

"No guard." Isaac says.

_Thanks to riding the dragon that he considers his other half, Thunderstorm Dragoon is able to fly over Riki without being noticed despite not being a part of a stealth squadron like his vanguard counterpart. Riki is completely caught of guard when Thunderstorm focuses some of the power of his other half through his lance like a bolt of lightning._

"Damage check**[Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo – Heal Trigger]**. I can't heal, but I apply the power to Red River Dragoon." Isaac quickly decides.

"I boost my vanguard Night-storm Dragoon, and attack yours**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Isaac replied.

"Drive check**[Malevolent Djinn – Critical Trigger]** Giving all effects to my vanguard." Kiba decides.

_Using the raw speed of his partner, Night-storm Dragoon moves with such speed that Riki is hit hard before he has a chance to react._

"Damage check**[Thunder Break Dragon – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Hex Cannon Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed as he placed the cards in the damage zone.

"Over to you." Kiba said signaling the end of his turn.

"Stand and draw. I ride Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda**[Power: 9000]**. Next, I move Red River Dragoon back and call Storm Bring Dragon**[Power**: **9000]**." Isaac explained as he let the cards drop onto the required circles.

_Isaac's vanguard transforms into an orange armored dragon, with a snake-like tail, and two large cannons attached to his back facing the opponent. To his left is a black dragon, with a long body, red eyes, and a thick storm like wind blowing around it._

"I boost Storm Bring Dragon and attack Night-storm Dragoon**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Kiba replied.

_Storm Bring Dragon gathers both wind and lighting within his mouth and shoots it like a fire breathing dragon would, of which results in Night-storm Dragoon nearly crashing to the ground._

"Damage check**[Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Storm Bring Dragon's skill: When his attack hits the vanguard I counterblast 1 and search the top 5 cards of my deck for a grade three Narukami unit." Isaac explained. Continuing after looking over the top 5 cards of his deck "The card I select is... Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion."

_The moment Isaac said that name, he got the attention of everyone in the building save for Sade who is still learning the game. _

"How...how do you have such a rare card? I thought all the remaining copies were..." Kiba was saying.

"Safeguarded in some Vanguard history museum or preserved in the private collection of some rich dude right? To answer that question I know some people." Isaac explained.

"I'm kind of excited to finally fight against a Vermillion deck, but the only guy I know with a copy has it purely for collectors value." Kiba pointed out.

"Really? It's a shame to keep that dragon in a sealed cage. Anyways I boost Garuda and attack**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Isaac declared yet again.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

"Drive check**[Photon Bomber Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed.

"Damage check**[Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo – Heal Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and recover 1 damage point." Kiba decides.

"With a combination of Garuda's and Saishin's skill: I unflip a card in my damage zone and flip one to retire Kaiser Record Keeper. Afterwords I end my turn" Isaac informs.

**Kiba – Isaac**

**3 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Empty, Empty**

**Thunder Dragon Shaman, Night-storm Dragoon – Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Storm Bring Dragon, Red River Dragoon**

"Stand and draw. Emerge from the night and descend to the field incarnation of lightning! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas**[Power: 10000]**. While Night-storm Dragoon in the soul Abraxas gains +1000 power. Next is Night-storm Dragoon's skill: I retire Thunder Dragon Shaman and superior call Photon Bomber Wyvern**[Power: 6000]** from my deck." Kiba explained.

_Comparing Abraxas to Vermillion his armor has no protruding edges, it is more for fitting, still fairly heavily armored though, the armor its self is black, the joints and breastplate are orange and yellow, his wings are white with a blue tinge at the end like Vermillion, and his weapon is a large zweihander sword shaped like a lightning bolt. _

"I call Dragon Monk, Zeigaku, and have him attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I'm going to take that attack. Damage check**[Breakthrough Dragon – No Trigger]**" Isaac replied.

"Zeigaku's skill: When his attack hits your vanguard I counterblast 2 and draw 1. Next I have Thunderstorm Dragoon attack Garuda**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Kiba explained then declared.

"I intercept with Storm Bring Dragon**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Isaac said as he slid the card to the guardian circle.

"I boost my vanguard and attack**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kiba declared yet again.

"No guard." Isaac replied.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Night Raid Dragoon – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Dragon Dancer, Catharina – Stand Trigger] **Giving all effects to Thunderstorm Dragoon." Kiba decides.

_Abraxas swings in with his sword along with the added advantage of charging it with lightning for a critical blow on Garuda._

"Damage check**[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed.

"Thunderstorm Dragoon will attack once more**[Total Power: 15000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Yellow Gem Carbuncle will guard that**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Isaac replied as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"I end my turn." Kiba said with minor disappointment from the fourth failed attack.

"Hmm?" Isaac mumbled as he suddenly looked through the ceiling of the store and at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" Kiba asks.

"It seems that an Ancient Tear Dragon was just defeated by the Spectral Dragon. Stand and draw. Enveloped by the chains of destiny I pull you from history my embodiment of thunder! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**[Power: 11000]**!" Isaac yelled.

_With a torrent of thunder and lightning descends the commander of the Narukami's. The presence of these two potential reincarnations of the Ancient Dragonic Emperor gives the battlefield a tension like no other, and the roar of these two dragons is enough to split apart all the earth around them._

"Next I call Breakthrough Dragon**[Power: 10000]**, a second Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion**[Power: 11000]**, Photon Bomber Wyvern**[Power: 6000** and Rising Phoenix**[Power: 5000]** to the rearguard." Isaac explained.

_The rearguard Vermillion has a silver and red color scheme with the phoenix that never dies right behind him._

"Phoenix's skill: Soulblast 2 and draw 1. I boost Breakthrough Dragon and attack Zeigaku**[Total Power: 20000]**!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Kiba replied.

_Zeigaku is unable to do anything as he is instantly disintegrated by Breakthrough Dragon's lightning breath._

"I boost my vanguard Vermillion and attack**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Dessert Gunner, Raien – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Thunder Break Dragon – No Trigger]**."

"Damage check**[Old Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard and draw." Kiba informs.

"I boost and attack with my rearguard Vermillion**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Kiba replies.

_The second Vermillion of course possesses power rivaling the first as he strikes hard on his Kaiser counterpart._

"Damage check**[Hex Cannon Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac decides.

**Kiba – Isaac**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Rising Phoenix**

**Photon Bomber Wyvern, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Photon Bomber Wyvern**

**Empty, Empty – Breakthrough Dragon, Red River Dragoon**

"Stand and draw. I call Night Raid Dragoon**[Power: 7000]**, Dessert Gunner Shiden**[Power: 9000]**, and a Photon Bomber Wyvern**[Power: 6000]** to the rearguard." Kiba informs.

"I see. Though it won't matter I take it you're trying to end this now?" Isaac asks.

"There is only one way to find out. Now then Dragonic Kaiser's Abraxas's limit break! During this turn can attack your Vanguard, back left, and back right rearguard units in one attack. Take this my Abraxas Sky Fire**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kiba decalred.

"Wyvern Guard, Guld will block that**[Perfect Shield]**!" Isaac replied as he firmly placed the card on the guardian circle.

"Twin Drive check**[Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed much to his disappointment.

_Abraxas supercharged his sword much more than he normally does as he moves to collide with Vermillion, however Guld's Barrier Magic Circle blocks the attack completely, but the energy still diverts to take out Rising Phoenix and Red River Dragoon._

"With a boost Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks**[Total Power: 17000]**." Kiba declares yet again.

"Zephyr Kid Hayate guard**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Isaac reveals.

"I boost Shiden to attack again**[Total Power: 15000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Once more Hayate guards that**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Isaac reveals yet again.

"I end my turn." Kiba informs much to his disappointment and likely his irritation.

"Now let me show you what a real Limit Break looks like. Final Turn!" Isaac declared.

"No don't get so tense Kiba. If this guy could escape without taking a single point of damage then so can I." Kiba thought as a sudden sense of worry passes over him.

"Stand and draw. I call Dessert Gunner Raien**[Power: 7000]**. His skill when called to the rearguard circle forbids Thunderstorm Dragoon from intercepting. Now then Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break!" Isaac explained then declared.

"What?" a surprised Kiba mumbled.

"My rearguard Vermillion attacks**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Isaac declared.

"Shiden Intercepts**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Isaac said as he slid the card onto the guardian circle.

"Now with a boost Vermillion battles every unit on your front row. Now take my best move Vermillion Thunderbolt**[Total Power: 23000]**!" Isaac declared.

"Wyvern Guard, Guld will block that**[Perfect Shield]**." Kiba explains.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Malevolent Djinn – Critical Trigger] **I give all effects to my rearguard Vermillion." Isaac forms.

"Hold on why his rearguard? It can't even attack." Virgil asks Raphugio.

"I have honestly know idea man." Raphugio answers.

"Yes I got..."Kiba was thinking.

"In in the bag right? Well your wrong. Don't you remember that my victory would be decided one Apocalyptic lightning reigns down three times? Second check**[Zephyr Kid Hayate – Stand Trigger]** I give all effects to my rearguard Vermillion. And now he attacks again**[Total Power: 21000 2 Crit]**!" Isaac declared perhaps for the last time.

"Tch dammit there's nothing I can do." Kiba thought. Continuing aloud "No guard."

_For the final time Vermillion reigns down his fury on Abraxas who is unable to do anything against his supercharged attack._

"Damage check**[Old Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger]**. I admit defeat." Kiba unfortunately admitted.

"If that's all you can do then you'll be lucky to make it through the regional tournament let alone the qualifier round of Nationals." Isaac said before picking up his deck and leaving.

"Hey don't look so down man." Virgil said in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"Yeah I mean seeing two Kaiser decks face off was exciting in its self." Raphugio followed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Kiba said laughing hysterically.

"Are you alright big bro?" Sade asked with great concern.

"It looks like nationals have gotten even more exciting. Raphugio Virgil it looks like we need to get even stronger." Kiba said excitedly.

_Meanwhile just outside Cosmic Odyssey Dalette is walking towards the store as Isaac is leaving._

"What are you doing here?" Dalette asks as she notices Isaac's presence.

"You can do better than that." Isaac bluntly points out before he gets on what must be his V-Wheel and leaves.

_Where is Isaac going you might ask? Well a short time skip later and we find that Isaac is pulling into the parking lot of the gym-like building Sakura went to in the previous chapter, and right out side the building appears to be an impatient man wearing a lab coat likely waiting for Isaac._

"Your late." said this man with a lab coat as Isaac pulled up to him.

"Things took a little longer then I expected." Isaac explains.

_When Isaac takes of his helmet to face this scientist we find that it's...no it can't be. What's Kiba's father doing here? Could it be that he's the representative for the third corporation sponsoring Team Strike Shadow? Well the two of them walk inside to find Teresa, Preston, and the newest member of Team Strike Shadow Sakura._

"Ahem Ms. Verde allow me to introduce you to the captain of Team Strike Shadow Isaac Barrett." Kiba's father introduces.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Will Virgil ever get his V-Wheel Fixed? When and how will it happen? Is a cardfight going to be involved? And why am I asking questions completely unrelated to the events of this chapter? Find out next time in "A Junkyard Duel".**

**Author Notes: So what did you all think of this Kaiser versus Kaiser duel? Also do you think Abraxas's new ride chant sounds cooler? Please type something in the box below if you feel like it.**

* * *

**Narukami Card List**

**Thunder Dragon Shaman G1 Boost**

**Power: 6000 Shield: 5000**

**Skill: Auto: When this unit is placed on the rearguard or vanguard circle, if you have a "Narukami" Vanguard, choose up to 1 "Narukami" from your hand, and put it into your soul.**

**Dragon Monk, Zeigaku G2 Intercept**

**Power: 9000 Shield: 5000**

**Skill: Auto(V/R):[Counterblast 2] When this unit's attack hits, if you have an "Narukami" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw 1 card.**


	14. A Junkyard Duel

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 13**

**A Junkyard Duel**

* * *

_Raphugio, Virgil, and Kiba are at Raphugio's garage busy at work in an attempt to repair Virgil's V-Wheel as Dalette is out looking for parts. As to what the first three are actually doing Raphugio is working on some of the wiring in Virgil's ride, Kiba is sorting through a bin of spare parts, and Virgil being the least technically inclined is doing noth...I mean advising._

"Did you find anything we could take apart?" Virgil asks Kiba.

"As limited as my skills are I'm better at electrical engineering then I am mechanical, but no nothing we haven't already tried." Kiba answers.

"We may not need to take anything else apart. I think I may have finally found a work around this issue with the transmission." Raphugio explains as he grabs a wrench from a near by tool box.

"Will it work?" Virgil asks.

"We'll just need to start this thing and find out. Since this is your ride Virgil could you please stand in front of the exhaust valve?" Raphugio suggests.

"Since it is my ride of course I will." Virgil answers as he scratches his head.

"What should I do?" Kiba asks.

"Just sit on his V-Wheel and put a little pressure on the pedal when I give the signal. In the mean time I'm going to take some data readings on my Laptop to see if it is working." Raphugio explains.

_Meanwhile just as Raphugio was about to perform his little test, Dalette had just pulled up outside his garage when a small plume of smoke started coming out one window as the three idiots came running out covered in it._

"What happened?" Dalette asked showing concern over her teammates.

"I don't exactly know really." Kiba answered as he breathed out a small puff of smoke.

"All I know is that it was Raphugio's idea." Virgil followed as he wiped some of the smoke off of himself.

"Raphugio?" Dalette asked with a you better tell me what the hell just happened or I'll kill you face.

"I thought by carefully rewiring the stoppers in the exhaust valves and wiring them to the computers programming we could use it as a proxy transmission. It worked, but sadly for only 5 seconds." Raphugio explained with great fear f-or his life.

"Sigh I have some good news for you Virgil, but first the three of you clean yourself and that stuff up." Dalette orders while seemingly pulling a broom out from nowhere.

* * *

_After a few hours of intensive cleaning, severe sweating, a trip to the laundromat, a very long explanation to the fire department, and multiple showers later the entire team begins to drive towards the industrial district of Tarrant City._

"So where did you hear about this place fearless leader?" Virgil asks.

"I was at my local coffee shop when I heard a couple of customers talk...take the next left. Anyways, talk about this Junkyard that's supposed to have parts from all kinds of vehicles. Even if we can't find the specific part we need, there should be something there that is size compatible enough that we can alter enough to suit our purposes." Dalette explains.

"Is there any identifying features about the place? I've only driven to this part of town a couple of times, and not even this part so I wouldn't know what to look for." Kiba informs.

"According to what I overheard there should be a large statue of Soul Saver Dragon made of scrap metal sticking out." Dalette answers.

"You mean the one that we passed about 5 minutes ago?" Virgil inquires.

"And you chose now to say anything?" Dalette said slightly irritated.

"Hey don't blame me I didn't know what the place looked like." Virgil retorts.

"Kiba?" Dalete asks.

"I know I know I'll make a U-Turn at the next available light." Kiba answers after reading Dalette's face.

_And so after 30 minutes of driving to find a spot where they could make a U-Turn back towards Team Destiny Breakers have just walked to the front gate of this Junk Yard. Asides from the statue of the United Sanctuary's legendary dragon there are literally small mountains of junk all over the place._

"Can you see anything that looks like a management office?" Raphugio asks.

"No at least no through all this stuff. What about you Kiba?" Virgil follows.

"Same." Kiba replies.

"It looks like were going to have split up and look for clues gang. Shaggy...I mean Kiba you go with Scooby I mean...sorry been watching to many episodes of that old show Scooby-Doo. Raphugio you and Virgil see if you can find the owner or a manager, and in the mean time Kiba and myself will see if we can find the part we're here for." Dalette orders.

* * *

_As the four members of Team Destiny Breaker walk about his huge place, we focus upon Kiba and Dalette as they explore the south end of the Junkyard. Kiba himself is headfirst into what use to be the trunk of a classic car that is sticking out of one of these mountains of Junk, however unbeknownst to him Dalette wandered off to somewhere else._

"Okay I think I got it. It looks like it's stuck in here pretty good, so could you help pull?" Kiba asks.

"Are you sure I don't want to get my hands dirty?" Dalette asks.

"Seriously your going to choose now to act like a girl? Your the one who wanted me to do this." Kiba retorts slightly irritated.

"Hang on what do you mean act like a girl? Oh that's it just hold still and don't try anything funny." a slightly angry Dalette said.

_After a few seconds of intense yanking Kiba manages to pull loose whatever he was grabbing._

"Woahh woahh get out of the way Dalette!" Kiba warned as he attempted to regain his balance.

_Sadly due to the part Kiba pulled out acting like a waving anchor, he is unable to keep on two feet and bumps into Dalette knocking them both over. They land in a position that could be "Misinterpreted" if someone saw them._

"Owww I swear I got to stop doing that." Kiba thought as he shook his head.

"Umm what do you think your doing?" Dalette asks.

"Huh? I'm just...ohhhh no not again." Kiba mumbled.

_It was at that moment Kiba regained his senses and realized that his face was only a few inches from oh well you know from where with the slight blushing included._

"There you go. So do you think this is the part Raphugio was looking for?" Kiba asks as he helps Dalette up then picking up the other part.

"I can't be certain. It would be best to show him it yourself." Dalette answers.

"I see. We should go and find Raphugio and Virgil then Dalette. Maybe they found the owner inspecting the grounds or something." Kiba suggests.

"Dalette? Oh yes right. I didn't get a chance to ask you before until now. But before you fought m...Sakura how much of my conversation with her did you hear?" Dalette asked.

"I figured that you knew given the bathroom thing, but about when you two started cussing each other out." Kiba answers.

"Your not curious as to why?" Dalette responds.

"I am, but your our friend and you'll talk about it when your ready." Kiba answers.

"One more question before we get back to the others. What do you think of m...Sakura even though you've only chatted with her shortly before, during, and after the fight?" Dalette asks yet for some reason seems embarrassed about it.

"She's a lot like you to the point where you could be her twin sister, but I suppose if anything she can be a bit arrogant." Kiba honestly answers.

"I am...I mean she's not arrogant!" an angry Dalette retorts.

"Sorry, but what's gotten into you today Dalette? You always hated it when someone made that comparison with Sakura, but now your defending her? That isn't like you." Kiba points out with concern.

"Sorry I guess I must have hit my head when we fell." Dalette says apologetic.

"Okay we should really be getting back to the...hmmmmmm." Kiba says suddenly noticing something sticking out from the carburetor he pulled out from earlier.

"What is it?" Dalette curiously asks.

"A couple of old letters...from someone named Reya and Sam." Kiba replies.

"Does it say who it's for?" Dalette asks.

"No...say should that mountain of garbage we got this from be shifting like that?" Kiba asks as he hears a rumbling noise behind him.

"No." Dalette answers.

"Think we should run?" Kiba inquires as the two of them begin to feel the gravity of the situation.

"Yes!" Dalette said before the two of them broke out into a sprinting pace with Kiba still holding onto the small carburetor.

_As the two of them run for their lives from an avalanche of garbage they find Raphugio and Virgil who quickly realize their situation. _

During the situation something grabs Dalette's attention causing her to whisper under her breath "Dam I thought I'd have a bit more time." Then saying aloud "Dive outwards now!"

_Given the situation Kiba follows through with Dalette's order as the two of them dive outwards, but in opposite directions. Kiba did not notice this as once he regained his composure he started digging through rubble thinking Dalette was under it._

"Dalette hang on I'll get you out." Kiba said as he started digging through rubble like a mad man.

"Get me out of what?" Dalette asks.

"This pile of rubble that...you were...clearly...not buried under." Kiba said once he realized who he was speaking to.

"As you can see I'm fine." Dalette retorts.

"How did you..but you were...never mind." Kiba said as he shook his head in defeat.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Raphugio asks as he and Virgil ran up to the two of them.

_Suddenly out of a previously unforeseen trailer a man dressed like a Gold Rush prospector came running out of again a previously unforeseen trailer with a clear look of anger on his face towards our heroes._

"Gosh dang-it what do you kids think your doing damaging my place of business? And worst of all you destroyed my garden! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get anything to grow in a junkyard?! I swear your just like my good for nothin kids." the old man yelled with an apparently understandable anger.

"I apologize for the damage, but we just came here to buy this thing." Kiba explained as he gestured to the object in his hand.

"I see. Well that may be, but ya should have properly introduced your self first." the old man explained.

"How were we supposed to do that? I didn't exactly see a door bell." Virgil pointed out.

"There's one right next to the front gate actually. Given how expansive the place is I thought it productive to put one in rather then spending hours looking for people who got lost." the old man retorts.

"How did we miss that?" Raphugio mumbled as he scratched his head.

"If a member of my team was behind this accident then I apologize. But is there anyway we can come to an agreement as we really need this part to fix our friend's V-Wheel?" Dalette asks.

"Ah yes those V-Wheel's an insult to the game if there ever was one in my opinion. Honestly how is it any different from a normal standing fight as people call it save for less G's flying in your face? But to get back on topic I'm not a unreasonable man so I'm willing to come to an agreement." the old man answers.

"Then name your terms Mr...?" Dalette says trying to get the old man to introduce himself.

"It is Po Tater mam. Believe it or not you kids I used to be a pretty well known cardfighter in my day. Tell ya what if you beat me in a fight I'll sell that part to you at a discount, but if you loose you all have to help move back all this garbage and re-plant my entire garden. What do the four of...actually what is all your names before we continue?" Po asks.

"Dalette Grayson team leader, and I'm fine with those conditions." Dalette says.

"Raphugio Gomez...and I guess second in command." Raphugio chuckles.

"Virgil Rivera 3rd in Accelerated fights and alternate in standing." Virgil informs.

"Kiba Kawayama 4th in Accelerated fights and 3rd seat in standing." Kiba revealed.

"Now I didn't ask for your names, but I suppose you aren't rude as I initially thought. If you could please follow me to the back of my residence."

* * *

_As the four members of Team Destiny Breaker them walked to the other side of the owner of the Junkyard's residence they found a surprisingly wide open field. Equally surprising to the open space is in the middle of it a semi-rusted out version of an old M.F system. Like kids in a candy store 3 out of the 4 members couldn't help but run up to these relics and examine them closely. _

"Say Mr. Tater this doesn't look like any modern M.F system. Actually this...looks like it was built out of spare parts." Raphugio notes.

"Well then I admit your improving my image of you four, but don't think that means I'll let you go. Still to answer your curiosity I actually built it from scratch using the blueprints of an older model and spare parts for my kids to play it...though it was pointless in the end." Mr. Tater said with glee, anger, and then a deep yet subtle sadness.

"So which one of us should go?" Kiba asks his friends.

"This is something that concerns the team as a whole, so I'll do it." Dalette said as she placed down her starting vanguard without the others realizing it.

"But...oh who am I kidding we know better than to say anything when your like this." Virgil says as if he was about to object.

"Now as messy as this place looks normally I'm actually very busy. So could we please hurry this along?" Mr. Tater inquired.

"I was only waiting for you actually." Dalette retorts as she performed her mulligan.

"Alrighty then." is all what Mr. Tater said.

"Stand up vanguard!" the young versus the old said.

_With a rusted out burst of light this junkyard turns into a beautiful forest with trees showing leaves as green as what you find in spring, flowers of a variety of seasons, vines all over the forest that makes it look like a painting, and within that forest is an open field where many animal eyes are observing._

"Stand up vanguard!" the young and the old declared.

"Little Hero, Perseus**[Power: 4000]**." Dalette revealed.

_As a burst of a faded orange light comes from Dalette's ephemeral form, she's transformed into a young boy with dark brown hair, dark brown gloves, and dark brown cape as he stares off into the sunset._

"Sigh...not another Paladin clan. Shield Seed Squire**[Power: 5000]**!" Mr. Tater revealed.

_Though he works in a more industrial field Mr. Tater is turns into a young boy with leaves for a hair, a shirt, two wodden shields are on both of his arms that when they come together it forms an artistic designed nut, leg armor likely also made of a strong wood, and with two red marks on his face._

"What's wrong with paladins?" Dalette asks as she drew a card.

"Against the strategies of each paladin clan nothing, however you'd think that there would be a more original name." Mr. Tater explains.

"I suppose so. Ride Hopeful Hero, Perseus**[Power: 7000]** while Little Hero is in the soul Perseus gains +1000 power. Second Little Hero's skill allows me to search the top seven cards of my deck for the grade 2 or 3 variation, and in the case today it's the grade 3 variation Hero of the Skies, Perseus." Dalette explained as she made a motion signaling the end of her turn.

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Hopeful Hero Perseus – Shield Seed Squire, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Lady of the Sunlight Forest**[Power: 7000] **rides, Shield Seed Squire moves**[Power: 5000]**, and I call Corolla Dragon**[Power: 8000] **behind him." Mr. Tater explained.

_First things first the young squire is transformed into an older elf with long green hair, a robe that covers her entire body, wavy lines on her sleeves, and a long wooden staff with a dark emerald green like sap at it's center. To his left is the young squire though not strong with a single hit he can pave the way for his allies, and behind the young squire is an adorable dragon with green antenna, and beautiful yellow butterfly wings._

"Now Lady of the Sunlight Forest attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 7000]**!" Mr. Tater declared as he extended out his hand.

"No guard." Dalette said after quickly glancing over her hand.

"Checking for a drive trigger**[Iris Knight – No Trigger]**." Mr. Tater revealed.

_The young lady gently waves her large staff and from the hardened amber embedded on top bursts forth a dense stream of pollen that the Hopeful Hero is unable to block with his lance._

"Damage check**[Bringer of Dawn, Aurora – No Trigger]**." Dalette reveals.

"Now I boost Seed Squire and swing him towards your vanguard**[Total Power: 13000]**!" Mr. Tater declared.

"Tch...no guard." Dalette grunted after once more glancing over her hand.

"Can't defend mam? Well that's all the better for me." Mr. Tater notes.

_The young squire is able to easily inflict some blunt force trauma on Perseus with his hard as steel and well artisticly designed shield._

"Damage check**[Rusty Jetpack, Skerion – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"With Shield Seed Squire's skill: I return him to my deck and superior call Blade Seed Squire**[Power: 7000]** to end my turn." Mr. Tater explained.

_As the young squire grew in age he mastered the art of defense and moved onto offense as he now stands taller, with longer leafy green hair, and the gauntlets that acted as shields now act as blades._

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Blade Seed Squire**

**Empty, Hopeful Hero Perseus – Lady of the Sunlight Forest, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

"I ride Aspiring Hero, Perseus**[Power: 9000]**." Dalette says.

_With another burst of light the younger man is transformed into an older teen, with the experience of battle in his eyes, a cloak on him that allows swift movements, and wielding a lance whose reputation may grow to rival the corrupted one._

"Now for the Perseus ride chain skill: By soulblasting 1 and binding three of the cards in my hand until the end of my turn, if the top card of my deck is a Sky Paladin I can superior call it. The top card is...Sky Rider, Aura**[Power: 9000]**." Dalette explained.

_Right next to the Hopeful Hero stands a young lady warrior with light orange possibly brown hair, with pink ribbons, green eyes, an outfit with a black/white color, and a pair of gauntlets with the sun and moon embedded into them to match._

"Now I call Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone**[Power: 10000]**, Skyward Messenger, Iris**[Power: 8000]**, and Queen of Divine Beauty, Andromeda**[Power: 6000]**." Dalette said as she skillfully threw the cards onto the reargurd circles.

_To the left of the Hopeful Hero stands an armored knight with long raven black hair, dark silver armor with a golden chain-mail underneath, a white cloth with a red trim that extends out from the waist of her armor, and a long white sword up to her shoulder in length as a trusted weapon. Behind Perseus is his beloved with blonde hair that practically glows in the moonlight. Then behind Aura stands another proud feminine warrior with bright blue hair and eyes, a light violet dress with a blue trim, with one hand a sword, and the other a lance._

"Now I'll have Tisiphone swing in towards your vanguard**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Dalette declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Mr. Tater said.

_Tisiphone may as well have been dancing off the ground as she flew towards the lady of the forest. The lady attempted to block, however thanks to the degree of mobility all Sky Paladins has Tisiphone easily maneuvers around her for a blow._

"Damage check**[Maiden of Blossom Rain – No Trigger]**." Mr. Tater said.

"Now with a boost from his beloved my vanguard attacks**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Dalette follows.

"No guard." Mr. Tater says.

"Drive check**[Hero of the Skies, Perseus – No Trigger]**" Dalette shows

_Perseus practically glides of the ground as he dashes towards the lady of the forest. He then embeds his lance into the ground like an Olympic athlete using a similar tool to jump off the ground, and then uses the momentum of his jump to rip the lance back out of the ground and swing it upon the lady's head._

"Damage check**[Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to my vanguard and draw." Mr. Tater revealed.

"Iris boosts and Aura attacks**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sakura declares yet again.

"Dungan Chestnut will guard that**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Mr. Tater replies as he holds towards Dalette the mentioned card.

_Light and dark exist even in the sky as Aura focuses the very concept in which she was named after. She channels that energy and fires it through her gauntlets, however the enduring power of mother nature is not to be underestimated as a grassy seed of the next generation takes the energy to help sustain him as he is planted._

"Over to you Mr. Tater." Dalette says in a respectful tone.

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Empty, Blade Seed Squire**

**QDB Andromeda, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Lady of the Sunlight Forest, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Sky Rider Aura – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

"Stand and draw. I ride Iris Knight**[Power: 10000]**!" Mr. Tater declared.

_In an overflow of green light the lady of the forest turned into a warrior of nature. One whose armor is formed from the leafs of tall trees, the petals of the most beautiful flowers, and his sword is not a sword at all yet rather is a human sized flower with a sharp stem._

"Impressive to be able to rush so early in the game, and still maintain a hand. Okay I'll admit what I already know that there are some cardfighters among this generation that has some serious skill. You being the second I acknowledge, and the first is that one fighter that you look an awful lot like. I believe her name was Sakura." Mr. Tater says with some degree of admiration.

"Oh great here we go again." Raphugio mumbles as he immediately readies himself for the calm before the storm.

"Sigh he and to go on and make that comparison." Vigil said shaking his heads.

"Relax guys. Dalette doesn't always fly off the handle when someone says that name." Kiba said trying to reassure his friends.

"I appreciate the sincerity intended by your comments, however I'm much stronger then my si...that fighter. But enough chit chat as could you please continue with your turn?" Dalette asks.

"Oh right now your not the only one that can play rush tactics. I call Glass Beads Dragon**[Power: 9000] **and Knight of Vendure, Gene**[Total Power: 9000] **to the rearguard." Mr. Tater said as he focused his attention back onto the fight.

_To the right of the warrior of nature is an example of it's beauty in the form of a dragon with scales that reflect light like only glass could. On the left side of this warrior of nature is a dark purple armored bioroid with long green hair that is close to reaching his pinnacle form._

"Now with a boost from Corolla Dragon, I'm having Gene swing towards your vanguard**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Mr. Tater explains.

"I guard with Flying Beast Knight, Aether**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Dalette said as she practically slammed the card on the guardian circle.

"Now I'll have my vanguard attack yours**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Mr. Tater says.

"I'm not going to guard." Dalette said.

"Drive check**[Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**." Mr. Tater revealed yet with a level of glee one would only have when they pulled a trigger.

_Drawing upon the power of nature it's self, Iris Knight moves with breathtaking speed. He ends up in a short duel with Perseus, however this time mother nature wins out as Iris Knight strikes a blow with his flower sword._

"Damage check**[Guardian of the Skies, Achelois – No Trigger]**!" Dalette reveals while also thinking "Loosing that perfect shield is going to sting a bit if his hand is what I think it is."

"Next Glass Beads Dragon is coming in**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Mr. Tater confidently said.

"I don't guard that." Dalette says as she realizes the fight is going in the other direction.

_As a dragon that glistens in the sunlight, she also draws upon it's power and fires the sun's rays in a condensed energy beam._

"Damage check**[Sky Rider, Chaos – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"I activate Glass Beads Dragon's skill to draw and end my turn." Mr. Tater said with a very confident grin.

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Glass Beads Dragon, Blade Seed Squire**

**QDB Andromeda, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Iris Knight, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Sky Rider Aura – Knight of Vendure Gene, Corolla Dragon**

"Stand and draw. Pierce through the dark clouds of fate with an eternal light. I ride Hero of the Skies, Perseus**[Power: 10000]**." Dalette said with her eyes closed as if to avoid being blinded by the white light that glowed from her ace card.

_As this hero grows into being the leader of the Sky Paladins his appearance changes to match. From brown hair to long blonde hair, with a white coat close to his knees in length, black shirt and pants with a golden trim, armored boots, and in both hands he holds what could be interpreted as blade-less swords._

"Looks like the fight is reaching it's endgame." Kiba mumbles.

"Will we get out of this with no strings attached or will we spend the next few days doing some back breaking labor?" Raphugio says overhearing Kiba's words.

"Wait do you actually think our leader here might loose? Dalette will win this. We may not no when or how, but she will win." Virgil retorts with absolute confidence.

"Something seems off about the way Mr. Tater is fighting though." Kiba pointed out.

"What is he like misplaying or something? Virgil curiously asks.

"No there's nothing wrong with the way he is playing. Mr. Tater is taking this match seriously though it's almost as if not for the sake of winning, but rather he's trying to recapture something." Kiba explains as he keeps his eye's on the fight with a great focus.

"Really like what?" Raphugio asks.

"I honestly have no idea what it could be or if I'm actually right, however that's just the feeling I'm getting from this fight." Kiba answers.

_Enough with the peanut gallery and back to the action._

"Now for the Perseus ride chain skill: I bind three of the cards in my hand and superior call from the top of my deck Flying Beast Knight, Aether**[Power: 3000]**." Dalette explains.

_Right behind Tisiphone is a red haired man, wearing a black t-shirt with flames on the sleeves, and is riding on a small dragon ready for battle._

"Now I move him to the soul and give my vanguard +2000 power." Dalette explains.

"Why do that?" Mr. Tater curiously asks.

"So I can do this. I boost Perseus with Andromeda, and now Perseus's Limit Break: When he attacks your vanguard while I have no cards in my hand he gains +5000 power and +1 critical! Now take his ultimate attack Holy Charging Lance**[Total Power: 22000 2 Crit]**!" Dalette yelled as she explained.

"Not bad young lady not bad at all. I guard with Watering Elf and intercept with Glass Beads Dragon**[Total Shield: 15000]**." Mr. Tater retorts.

"Twin drive check. First check**[Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone – No Trigger] **Second check**[Flying Beast Knight, Apeliotes – Stand Trigger] **I don't have a unit to stand, but I'll apply the power to my vanguard and make his attack go through**[Total Power: 27000 2 Crit]**!" Dalette said happy at her good fortune though she didn't show it.

_You remember how I described Perseus holding what could be described as the handles of two blade-less swords right? Turns out that's not remotely what they are as Perseus combines the two weapons into one handle and a lance of pure light bursts out from it. The elf that takes care of the plants and dragon that could be made of glass attempts to get in Perseus's way as he moves towards Iris Knight, however they are nothing more then cannon fodder as his Holy lance slices right through them along with landing a blow on Mr. Tater's vanguard._

"Damage check**[Iris Knight – No Trigger] **Second check**[Dungan Chestnut – Critical Trigger]** I'm giving all effects to my vanguard." Mr. Tater decides.

"Perseus's attack my be over, but I activate his skill to bind the cards from the Twin Drive. Now with a boost Aura is coming in to your vanguard**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Dalette said as she moved the cards to the rest position.

"I guard with Sweet Honey**[Total Shield: 10000]**" Mr. Tater retorts.

"That's it for now." Dalette says after another glance over her hand.

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**5 – Hand – 3**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Empty, Blade Seed Squire**

**QDB Andromeda, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Iris Knight, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Sky Rider Aura – Knight of Vendure Gene, Corolla Dragon**

"Different clan, but this fight is reminding me a lot of the time when my son first defeated me. Don't get me wrong though I have no intention of going down without a fight." Mr, Tater explains reeling from the excitement of this intense battle.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from any fighter." Dalette replied.

"Good then. Stand and draw. Sprouting forth through the most barren of landscapes I ride Maiden of Trailing Rose**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Mr. Tater yelled.

_From a knight to a maiden appears a well...maiden dressed in clothes made of what can only be flower pedals, six strands of purple hair curled like a drill, and a head dress made of roses._

"Now I call Blade Seed Squire**[Power: 7000]**, and Iris Knight**[Power: 10000] **to rearguard. I boost Gene and attack**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Mr. Tater declared.

"I guard with Flying Beast Knight, Apeliotes**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Dalette replies.

"Fine then I'll follow up with my vanguard swinging in**[Total Power: 18000]**." Mr. Tater informs.

"I'm not going to guard." Dalette says.

"Hang on doesn't Dalette know what will happen if this old guy has a copy of Trailing Rose in his hand?" Virgil suddenly and worryingly asks his friends.

"Relax Dalette will be fine." Raphugio says not worried at all.

"Twin Drive check. First check**[Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to Iris Knight and draw. Second check**[Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**." Mr. Tater revealed and definitely much to his happiness for doing so.

"That's inconvenient." Dalette whispered under her breath.

"Damage check**[Hero of the Skies, Perseus – No Trigger]**" Dalette reveals.

"And now for my Maiden's Persona Blast: I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and call 2 of the units among them. The units I choose are Lady of the Sunlight Forest**[Power: 7000] **and Glass Beads Dragon**[Power: 8000]**." Mr. Tater explained.

_All of a sudden vines came shooting out Maiden of Trailing Rose's hands into the ground next to her as a pulse of energy flows through. The moment that very pulse of energy hits the dirt the dragon made of glass and lady of the forest bursts out of the ground like zombies._

"Next up young lady my lady boosts Glass Beads Dragonand swings in**[Total Power: 15000]**!"Mr. Tater declared.

"Andromeda's soulblast: While my vanguard is Perseus, Andromeda is behind him, and my damage is four or more I pay the cost and the attacking unit looses 6000 power." Dalette explained.

"Now Iris Knight attacks**[Total Power: 22000]**!" Mr. Tater declared.

"Tisiphone, Iris, and the Andromeda in my hand guards**[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Dalette replies completely confident by the fact that she's survived the turn.

"I tip my hat to you mam and end my turn." Mr. Tater said realizing the possibility of his defeat was imminent.

"You need not lower yourself. It was a good fight." Dalette retorts.

**Dalette – Mr. Tater**

**1 – Hand – 2**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast – 3**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Iris Knight, Blade Seed Squire**

**QDB Andromeda, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Maiden of Trailing Rose, Blade Seed Squire**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Sky Rider Aura – Glass Beads Dragon, Lady of the Sunlight Forest**

"Stand and draw. I call Hopeful Hero, Perseus**[Power: 7000] **and retire Andromeda for Rusty Jetpack, Skeiron**[Power: 6000]**." Dalette says loudly despite the lack of an exclamation mark.

_To the back left and from the pages of history the Hopeful Hero along with his trusty lance returns to assist his allies in battle. Also from the annals of history Skeiron a Battleroid that has served with the Sky Paladins since it's foundation arrives on this battlefield to end it._

"Skeiron boosts and now once more Perseus's Holy Charging Lance**[Total Power: 26000 2 Crit]**!" Dalette yelled.

"I could block, but either way I'd have to hope for a heal trigger to survive." Mr. Tater thought then aloud "I don't guard."

"Twin drive check. First check**[Guardian of the Skies, Achelois – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Golden Flash, Athena – Critical Trigger] **I give the critical to my vanguard and power to Tisiphone." Dalette decides.

_Once more the holy lance of light appears and rains down all of it's fury upon the maiden of roses._

"Damage check**[Knight of Harvest, Gene – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Maiden of Trailing Rose – No Trigger]**." Mr. Tater revealed.

_With their victory complete and the possibility of hard labor avoided the remaining members of Team Destiny Breaker ran up to congratulate their leader._

"Thank you I did not want to sweat in this junkyard." Virgil says greatly while patting Dalette on the back.

"Now then since I lost fair and square just pay for the part you want and I'll get to cleaning this mess up in the morning." Mr. Tater sighs.

"Thank you for allowing us to see such an awesome fight." Kiba says as he offers Mr. Tater a handshake.

"It's rare even among practitioners of our hobby for people to appreciate the art form that the game is." Mr. Tater replies accepting Kiba's handshake.

"Pardon me Mr. Tater. But do you mind if I ask you something?" Dalette inquires.

"To the victor goes the spoils, so ask away." Mr. Tater answers.

"What did you mean by the fact that you built this rusted out M.F system for your kids only for it to be pointless in the end?" Dalette curiously asks.

"If you couldn't already tell my kids are all grown up now. Now I know even in the most literal sense that managing a Junkyard isn't the cleanest of professions, however this place has run in my family for generations. From my father, to my grandfather, and his father before him." Mr. Tater was saying.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think I see where this is going. You wanted one of your kids to take over the family business, however they chose a different career path and you feel betrayed by the fact a place that stood for generations will be closing down after your gone." Kiba interrupts.

"Actually that's exactly it. Have I told this story to you son?" Mr. Tater asks surprised by the accuracy of Kiba's statement.

"No it's just that I had a hunch where this was going." Kiba explains.

"Actually the way you and your boss acted reminded me of my kids, but ever since an argument we had years ago we haven't talked since." Mr. Tater explained.

"Do you mind if I ask what their name's were?" Dalette inquires.

"I had a son named Sam and a daughter named Reya. Why ask?" Mr. Tater answers.

"Oh wait hang on a second. In the part we wanted to buy I found 2 letter with those names on them." Kiba said as he pulled out the letters.

"What give me those. Wait a second I recognize that part actually I threw it in one of these piles a couple years ago. I remember now I thought my kids bought me that to mock me. They knew I wouldn't talk to them normally, so I guess this was the only way they thought I'd listen. I'm sorry, but just take the part and go. I think I'd like to be alone now."Mr. Tater goes on about as he took and after the fact the letters form Kiba's hand.

* * *

_Virgil and Raphugio still had something they wanted to say to the man, however Dalette assured them since they got what they want it would be best to go, and go they did. On the following day Mr. Tater rose from bed like a farmer would in the morning, and after getting dressed for the day's work he decides to read the letters of his children as he forgot to do so last night. He intended to read them yesterday, however he was very tired from the events of the day before. He sits on his bed and decide to read his son Sam's letter first._

As Mr. Tater read the letter it was as if in his mind that his son Sam was speaking "Hey dad how are you doing? Though I guess your still stubborn as always, and don't say you aren't as it's a trait I inherited from you. I guess the first thing I'd like to say is that I'm sorry for not taking up the family business, but we both know since I was young that teaching was my calling, and you were the one that gave me the courage to pursue that dream. My wife and I are doing great since we got married 6 years ago. Our daughter wants to know when can she meet her Grandfather. I've actually included a picture of her below, and in fact her name is Katie. There is still so much more I want to write, but I don't know how this letter will make you feel, so I just wanted to say that this was all Reya's idea. Really it was."

_Sam's letter actually went on for a few more pages, however Mr. Tater decided to read a portion of his daughter's letter next._

Now Mr. Tater heard the voice of his daughter Reya saying "Hello daddy. Are you eating alright? Have you been remembering to take your medication? I know you remember what the doctor would say if you didn't. Look I know it was hard for all of us when mom died, and that you did the best you could to raise us on your own. I guess looking back I wasn't a really good daughter for not being considerate about the family business. Still you know that since I found that really old Martha Stuart DVD that I wanted to open my own restaurant. Well after years of hard work I finally did that, and got married to the man of my dreams just six months ago. Guess what else? In about 3 months or so I'm going to be a mom. I don't know if we're having a boy or a girl, but I still wanted to name his after you at least until my husband talked me out of it. Also I'm sure Sam probably said something in his letter claiming that it was my idea for us to send you letters this way. Let me tell you right now that with out a doubt that it was his idea not mine." as he read the letter.

"Sam and Reya. Can you forgive your father for being such a foolish old man? Mr. Tater thought.

_Mr. Tater was also about to have his morning coffee when the loud noise caused by a heavy piece of metal dropping caused him to run outside. He actually thought it was thieves at first until he saw Kiba, Virgil, and Raphugio using a trailer attached to their respective V-Wheel to move this mess back to the section of the junkyard in which it belonged._

"Hey would you be more careful Virgil? We don't want to wake up Mr. Tater before we've made at least a decent amount of progress cleaning his up." Raphugio says berating Virigl.

"Sorry that piece of metal was heavier then I expected. I guess it's because all that stuff that rolled down the hill was lighter then we thought." Virgil says completely apologetic.

"Yeah I guess it was because of all the metal being bent in different spots and hooking on one section or another. Anyways you two hurry up." Kiba said trying to get everyone back on task.

"Just what gosh darn thing do the three of you think you're doing?!" Mr. Tater yells revealing his presence to the others.

_When everyone heard Mr. Tater's voice, they dropped what they were doing and stood in place._

"Oh well you see Mr. Tater whether we caused it or not, the three of us has been here since 1 in the morning trying to clean up the mess in your junkyard." Kiba explained.

"Now I said you didn't have to do that." Mr. Tater retorts.

"We were actually going to do this regardless of the fact if Dalette one or loss. Besides Dalette didn't feel right having something just given to us. She thought that this would make us even for that part we wanted." Virgil explains.

"Dalette plans to help us finish later, however she said that she had some personal business to take care of." Raphugio also explains.

"I see. Now how far did the three of you get just picking all of this stuff up?" Mr. Tater asks.

"Almost 1/4th of the mess, and if we keep working at this rate we should be able to finish by tomorrow." Kiba answers.

"Ha ha ha ha you kid's are alright. Tell ya what if your little V-Wheel team needs some spare parts you can just come here for them at a big discount. I wouldn't feel right either making you do all this work without something in return." Mr. Tater laughs.

"Thank you sir!" Raphugio, Virgil, and Kiba said.

* * *

_And so work for the rest of the night the three of them or four once Dalette get's to this Junkyard will, but now that's not the conclusion I'm going to give you all. Now we move the camera to the gate of an airplane that's just arrived at Tarrant International Airport. Just outside this very same gate stands...what's this? Why it's the long silver haired maid of Sakura's Ms. Ingrid, and she's wearing what appears to be a blue variation of a very old school uniform. All Ms. Ingrid appears to be doing is staring into a particular gate as people get off the air plane._

"Now where is she? I know I arrived a little late, but this is the third plane that's landed and it's been 3 hours past our meeting time. I even requested today off for this." Ms. Ingrid mumbles.

"There you are...Abygail...I've been...looking all over for you for hours since you weren't outside my gate. Sorry...a second to catch my breath please." a young women no more then 16 years old with brown eyes, and black hair that's short and flat on her left side, spikey on the right, and the hair on the back of the head long and straight.

"Oh Tsubasa it's been over a year since we last saw each other. How has my best friend been doing?" Abygail said as she gave a hug to her old friend.

"Oh it's been going great back in Japan. Though my mom can like still barely work her way around a wrench, and I'm frankly surprised that she let me go on vacation here by myself." Tsubasa answers.

"That's right you remember the stories that our mothers never got along during their school days right?" Abygail asks.

"I know right I heard from a family friend that they constantly argued with one another. It like really surprised a lot of people when we became friends." Tsubasa replies.

"Yes well haha unlike your mother apparently my mom says your welcome to stay at our home. Wait what do you mean you've been looking for me for hours. Your the one that e-mailed me to wait at Gate 69." Abygail asks recalling Tsubasa's earlier comment.

"What are you talking about? I e-mailed for you to wait for me at gate 96 not gate 69." Tsubasa replies.

"But I have your e-mail right here, and it clearly says gate 69." Abygail said as she brought up the e-mail on her phone.

"Ha ha. Abygail your holding your phone upside down." Tsubasa points out as she busts out laughing.

"Huh oh I guess I am sorry about that." Abygail said as she realized her error.

"You may have your mother's face, but everything else came from your father I swear. Enough about that have the others arrived yet?" Tsubasa said as she shook her head.

"She's already here staying at a relative's place. As for the last member of our trio, he told me he'll be here next week." Abygail answers

"Are you sure you want to do this together? Granted I technically have the right to enter due to being born here. But isn't your boss like entering as well?" Tsubasa curiously asked.

"She and her father was aware of my intentions from the beginning, and besides whose to say we don't have a chance? Have you forgotten where our talent comes from?" Abygail asks in response.

"Again with the lineage shtick." Abygail mumbles slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I guess I can't help myself. So since it is late or really early depending on how you look at it, do you want to head back to my home to get some sleep? Then a tour of the city afterwords of course." Abygail follows.

"Gladly, but first can we go pick up my V-Wheel? I'm going to need something else to carry this stuff for a while." Tsubasa responds.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Who is Tsubasa and the other two they mentioned? Why are they entering the U.S national tournament? What will happen on Tsubasa's tour of the city? Find out eventually, but for now...**

Kiba: Wow I knew your house was big on the outside Nolan, but looking at it on the inside is a whole other story.

Sade: It looks just like a palace.

Virgil: So where's the food?

Dalette: Don't be rude Virgil seeing as how Nolan invited us to this birthday party.

Nolan: Thanks though I wish Raphugio could come as well. It's still an oppurtunity for you all to meet the other members of Team Star Ocean.

Kiba: Wait whose that pig-tailed girl arguing with Sade?

Nolan: Pig tai...that's my little sister!

Sade: Big Bro that white haired pig-tailed girl challenged me to a fight! What shoud I do?

Kiba: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Cardfighting for the Tittle of Little Sister!" Wait...my little sister?!

**Sky Paladins**

**I'm to lazy right now to list all there card effects in the order appeared like I normally go, so go copy and past this link to find out everything you need to know about the clan, and all their effects. wiki/User_blog:Hasekura/New_Clan_Idea:_Sky_Paladins**. **Oh and I take no credit for the creation of this clan, and all credit for unit effects and descriptions goes to the guys/girls mentioned in the above link.**

**Special Note**

**Credit for the creation of Tsubasa (Last name to be revealed in the next chapter) goes to Tsukuyomi-chan the author of Cardfight Vanguard: Cray's Heroes.**


	15. CardfightingfortheTittleofLitt leSister

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 14**

**Cardfighting for the Tittle of Litter Sister**

* * *

_The members of Team Destiny Breaker are glad to be back at full strength in both standing and accelerated fights thanks to Virgil's V-Wheel being fixed, but today ¾ of our heroes and Sade are attending a fancy party at Nolan's residence. Virgil and Dalette are having a casual conversation, Kiba is for some reason is dressed as a butler while acting like one for Nolan, and for some reason Sade is about to fight a girl with pig tails that happens to have the same hair-color as Nolan while all these party guests observe._

"Listen I'm really sorry for the way she's acting." Nolan tells Kiba.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my lady. Would you like for me to get you something to drink? You seem a bit parched." Kiba said as he gave Nolan a respectful bow.

"You can drop the butler act and speak in your normal tone of voice. That's Jacob's job." Nolan retorts while thinking "Still he looks kind of cute like this. No no no what am I thinking?"

"Oh thank god. I don't think I could have standed speaking like him for a moment longer." Kiba said in relief as he dropped his proper posture like a thousand pound weight has been lifted of his back.

"Granted you've only gone through some of the required training, but have you thought about taking a buttler job as a permanent occupation? Daddy liked you, so I'm sure he'd be willing to hire you." Nolan suggests.

"No way seeing as how I want to make it to the Vanguard pro leagues, but thanks for the offer." Kiba answers.

"Darn...So who do you think will win this fight?" Nolan asks hiding her disappointment.

"Sade has learned a lot from us since she started playing the game, but from you've told me your sister has been at this much longer and has people who've played at a higher level to teach her. So as much I don't like it I think your sister has a better chance, but I'll still root for Sade anyway." Kiba explains.

"At least your realistic about these things if nothing else." Nolan chuckles.

"Ha ha I suppose I am...but sigh how did things get to this point?" Kiba laughs.

_Yes my friends it is indeed time for a long-term flashback sequence. To when you ask? Well to last Thursday in this world of Vanguard as Team Destiny Breaker are hanging out at Cosmic Odyssey taking a break from their strict training regiment to just enjoy the game._

"Now with a boost Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon attack!" Kiba declared.

"No guard...damage check...no trigger. I lost again." Sade said in disappointment.

"You may have a long way to go, but you've still come along way from where you started. A man whose walked a hundred miles carries the first 99 with him after all." Dalette points out.

"Yeah the strongest shop regulars next to us have to take you seriously now, and you've even beaten a couple of them to boot." Virgil follows trying to make Sade feel better.

"I've never seen a beginner improve so fast since. You might even be a the reincarnation of Aichi Sendou. Now I just need a few more cards to complete my new tag-match deck." Kiba points out.

"Umm he has to be dead to be reincarnated first man." Raphugio points out.

"I'm sorry, but whose Aichi Sendou?" a confused Sade asks.

_Everyone in the shop immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Sade in awe for not knowing who he was._

"That's right he's way before your time. Simply put he's the Yugi Muto of Vanguard." Oli explains as he overhears his niece's question.

"Yugi Muto?" Sade asks again with a confused.

_Second verse same as the first for the Duel Monster players in the shop._

"Sigh...Yugi Muto is the greatest duelist who ever lived and hence for Aichi Sendou is the greatest Cardfighter that played Vanguard." Dalette explained deciding to make sure the situation didn't get any worse.

"Oh okay, but after all you've done for me I want to be strong enough to fight alongside you at regionals." Sade explained.

"Ha ha that's a good and noble goal, so keep working at it." Nolan laughs surprising some of the others with her presence.

_Today Nolan is wearing a white sleeveless vest with a blue trim, a matching skirt, and tie. Even Dalette who dislikes girly outfits can't help but be amazed._

"Don't look at me like that it's embarrassing. I don't know why..., but my mother wouldn't let me leave unless I put this on. Something about needing a big impression on someone. Honestly half the time I don't get what she means, but that's not the point." Nolan said blushing slightly.

"Alright...well what can we do for you today?" Kiba asks.

"The truth is I need a really big favor and I don't know who else to ask." Nolan explains.

"Couldn't you ask your team mates?" Dalette asks.

"No I can't. You see my parents don't believe I have any friends outside the team, and they're really hassling me about it. I told them I do have friends and I'd bring them to my sister's birthday party this Sunday. So please...will you go I'm desperate?" Nolan pleas.

"Sorry I can't go. I already promised by brother I'd help him fix his car." Raphugio explained.

"Will the other members of Star Ocean be there?" Dalette asks.

"Of course they are my friends after all." Nolan answers.

"Then I'll go." Dalette said.

"Will there be big and fancy shrimp?" Virgil asks as his mouth starts to drool a bit.

"Don't act so rude our friend needs help." Dalette said as he slapped Virgil on the back of his neck.

"Oww you're just doing this to get some data on the other members of Star Ocean anyway." Virgil said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's better than going to a party only for food." Dalette retorts.

"What about you Kiba? Will you please go as well? For some reason my family wants to meet you." Nolan explains again desperately.

"Why be curious about me? I'm just your run of the mill dude." Kiba pointed out.

"You seriously haven't realized it dude? Well it's because Nolan is totally...hrmmph." Virgil was trying to say as Raphugio moved to cover his mouth.

"Well it's because she wants to show her parent's that she has a balanced gender palette of friends right?" Raphugio interrupts.

"Ha ha yes that's it exactly. Will you go Kiba?" Nolan follows realizing Raphugio's intent.

"Alright and besides I can't ignore a damsel in distress." Kiba answers with a smile and a big thumbs.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Wait who are you calling a damsel in distress?" Nolan said as she quickly hugged Kiba out of happiness then let him go out of slight annoyance.

"Let me finish. I'll go however I have to babysit Sade this weekend, so will it be alright if she comes along?" Kiba asks.

"Ehh I can come?" a surprised Sade asks.

"Of course and you happen to be my sister's age, so I'm sure you'll get along." Nolan includes.

"Well um I know I can't go, but out of curiosity what's the dress code?" Raphugio curiously asks.

"Formal to point where you need a suit and a fancy dress." Nolan answers.

"Then I'm good. I'm sure I can convince dad to let me borrow one of his suits." Virgil informs.

"My dad also bought me a cute little dress for when I had to go to such an event." Sade follows.

"My mom bought me a dress a few years ago for my birthday that still fits me." Dalette also follows.

"You own a dress?!" a bewildered Kiba, Virgil, and Raphugio ask in shock.

"What just because I don't act like a girly girl doesn't mean I can't like cute things." Dalette said all embarrassed.

"Okay...well we may have a problem then. I don't own a suit. A polo shirt and a tie maybe, but no suit." Kiba explains.

"Oh that's okay I know a few stores that can sell you something nice for a cheap price. If you want I can show you around tomorrow?" Nolan asks.

"Psst Raphugio wanna bet that her parent's own most of those stores?" Virgil whispers.

"I won't, but most likely." Raphuigio whispers in turn.

"Okay I'll go." Kiba answers.

"Say tomorrow at noon near the train station?" Nolan asks.

"Okay that's perfect for me." Kiba answers.

"Check it out our little Kiba's growing up." Virgil said as he placed Kiba in a friendly headlock.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kiba asks as he breaks Virgil's hold.

"Well I do believe you've just made arrangements for a date." Raphugio said teasingly.

"Woahh woahh woah this is not a date. I just want to make sure he doesn't show up in something embarrassing." Nolan explains feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah and besides who would want to go on a date with this battle-ax." Kiba explained also feeling embarrassed.

"Exactly! Wait who are you calling a battle-ax?" Nolan said as she punched Kiba in the stomach."

"Oww...yeah...punching me in the stomach... clearly proves you're a ball of sunshine." Kiba mumbled as he grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Well if you learned how to treat a lady a little better I might have been willing to go on a da da date." Nolan mumbles both nervously and angry like.

"I might if you not only dressed like a girl, but acted like one as well." Kiba points out as he finally stands back up.

_Do you all remember the scene in ep 116 of the Vanguard anime where the sound and image of glass breaking was shown when Naoki commented on Suiko's uniform? Repeat that incident here faces and all._

"You don't think...I'm capable of acting...like a girl? You just show up on time tomorrow and I'll show you just how much I can act like a girl!" Nolan yelled before stomping out of the shop.

"Dude just wow. I mean...just wow." Virgil said in bewilderment.

"Big bro I think you just made yourself a dead man." Sade points out.

"Okay...well I think we should get going guys." Raphugio mumbles.

"I should get that old thing dry cleaned anyway." Dalette says.

"Yeah and I need to get permission from my dad to borrow one of suits. The sooner I start the buttering up process the better." Virgil follows.

_Meanwhile on the outside of Cosmic Odyssey just as Nolan was leaving._

"Doesn't think I act like a girl is it? Just wait until tomorrow Kiba and I'll show you just how girly I can be on our little 'date' tomorrow." Nolan continued to mumble in an angered state of mind.

"Da da da date? No I won't allow it. I think I'll follow tomorrow to make sure nothing happens." Sakura thought as she hides somewhere near by.

* * *

_Now to move time forward to a couple of hours later as Kiba is catching up on some homework for school on the coffee table in the living room._

"Seriously who cares about elongated quadratic equations? There is no way I'd use this in real life." Kiba thought as he struggled with his math homework.

"A date?!" Kiba's parents yell surprising him enough to snap his pencil in two.

"Oh here we go." Kiba thought.

"Sorry big bro. I didn't think they would react like this." Sade explains as Kiba's parents followed her from the kitchen.

"So my boy is going on a date tomorrow? Perhaps it's time I taught you my secrets with women." Alex's father points out switching from his more strict personality to one of a doting father.

"Oh you mean all those corny lines of yours right? Please don't say anything as I'm sure our son would like to go out with this girl again." Alex's mother points out.

"Well they worked on you didn't they?" Alex's father retorts.

"Oh for the love of...it's not a date. Nolan is just helping me find something better to wear for her sister's birthday since I don't own a suit." Kiba explains.

"Ahh so this is the prelude to the main even is it? That requires only a minor change in approach." Kiba's mother says.

"Nolan...huh." Kiba's father mumbles.

"Something wrong dad?" Kiba asks.

"Oh no...just a funny coincidence came to mind. Anyways if you want to impress this girl you have to really have a certain wow factor." Kiba's father points out.

"I'm not looking to wow here. Look can we not do this now seeing as how I still have homework to finish?" Kiba pleas.

"Give me that...Now 6, .0035, X=32,... and your done. So sit down and take notes because believe me this information will be more useful than you realize." Kiba's father said as he did his son's homework in the blink of an eye.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Kiba asks.

"I'm a head engineer where I work, so this is nothing to me." Kiba's father answered.

"Now for your first lesson: At the end of the date when you walk the lady in question to the front door of her home you must especially pay attention to her reaction as it shows a summary of the date thus far. If she does something constantly shaking her keys or simply delays just opening the door that means she wants you to ki..." Kiba's mother was saying.

"Wait a second!...Shouldn't we begin with what I should do at the start of a date before the end?" Kiba asks.

"Ha so you admit this is a date then?" Kiba's father asks.

"Wait...no it's not...I just got caught in the heat of the moment." Kiba plead as he realized his blunder.

"Now you say this girl is fairly knowledgeable about quality suits correct? Well did she say where you'd be going? These questions are important because it will help determine what kind of outfit you'll be wearing." Kiba's mother asks then explains.

"She said to meet her at the train station near. Wait am I actually going along with this now?" Kiba answers.

"Hmmmmmm now to the best of my knowledge there are a couple of expensive department stores near there. That means... a practical business casual outfit would be best. Something like a polo-shirt, slacks, and functional leather shoes." Kiba's mother said as she thinks over that information.

"That would make...no no no I don't want anything to do with this." Kiba mumbled.

* * *

_I shall relieve you of the pain of having to listen in on Kiba's forced 'date' training. That way it's much less suffering for everyone. Kiba is leaning against one of the decorative statues wearing a red polo-shirt, tan-colored slacks, and some functional dark brown leather shoes._

"She's late, and I can't believe I let my parents talk me into wearing this." Kiba thought as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I'm late. You see I just couldn't decide what to wear. I hope I didn't make you wait too long." Nolan said as she ran up to Kiba.

"No it's alright I just got here myself. Wow." Kiba said in amazement referring to Nolan's outfit.

"Is something wrong? There's nothing on my face is there?" Nolan asks.

"No your outfit is just really cute." Kiba explains.

_Nolan is wearing a dark blue vest, a buttoned up white t-shirt underneath it, a blue bow tied at the collar, and a blue plaque skirt. This contrasts her bright-colored hair and how do you say shows off certain assets in just the right amount._

"Thank you well you don't look to bad yourself." Nolan replies as she gave Kiba a one over.

"Well then my lady will you allow me the honor of taking your hand as we go about the much-needed shopping?" Kiba asks with a respectful bow.

"If you don't mind I think I'll just grab onto your arm instead." Nolan said as she placed her arm around Kiba's while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wow you really have every intention of proving me wrong don't you?" Kiba asks as they start walking.

"I told you I can act like a proper lady. but still you're not off to a bad start your self." Nolan retorts.

"Hmph I've been...taking lessons so to speak. And I want to show you I can treat a girl properly." Kiba said.

"Then let the race begin I suppose, and I have no intention of loosing." Nolan said with a hint of a competitive intent in her voice.

_As this to put it diplomatically speaking competitive couple walked to the first department store, little did they know that there were four rats following them. Unfortunately two of those rats happened to be Kiba's closest make friends._

"Remind me again why I agreed to go with you?" Raphugio asks as he and Virgil follow Kiba and Nolan from a safe distance.

"Kiba's our friend right? So it's our duty as his friend to make sure nothing bad happens without interfering directly and that he doesn't make any mistakes." Virgil answers.

"Does he even know we're following him?" Raphugio follows.

"It's also our duty as his friend's to do it whether he wants us to or not." Virgil retorts.

"So he doesn't then? Do you realize how mad he's going to be if he realizes we're following him?" Raphugio asks.

"Just be quite and focus on following them. If you do then they won't notice. Speaking of which come on or we'll lose them." Virgil explains.

_Now to show the third-party guilty for the crime of stalking. _

"Nolan Elchart ehh?" Sakura thought as she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"What can I do for my wonderful daughter today?" Alexander Sakura's father asked as he answered the phone.

"Do you recall the party that Isaac's sponsors suggest that we attend to show us coming together for a team?" Sakura asks.

"You said that you weren't interested in going. Oh and it turns out the other members of Strike Shadow will not be going either." Alexander answers.

"What happened?" Sakura asks with some concern for her team mates.

"Isaac unfortunately caught a very bad cold. Teresa and Preston have already made other arrangements that they can't get out of before they were asked." Alexander explained.

"I see. Well I was going to say I changed my mind and wanted to come together for the sake of the team, but I'll still go anyway if even they can't." Sakura tells her father.

"That's wonderful news, and I'll have my assistant prepare a gift. If there is nothing else though I have to go." Alexander said before he hung up.

_Unfortunately not even I can tell who the fourth person in this mess is. Well actually I do, but you won't find out until later. For now I'll move to the Men's clothing section of the first fancy department store Nolan and Alex walk into._

"So what do you think of this one?" Kiba asks as he emerges from a dressing room wearing a tan themed suit.

"It does look good, but given the ballroom in my home where the party will take place I believe something darker colored would suit you better." Nolan points out.

"Alright well could you please pick something out for me then?" Kiba politely requests.

"Ehh you'd trust me with something like that?" Nolan asks in turn caught of guard by Kiba's question.

"You're clearly not the type of person that would use this as an opportunity to make fun of me or anything, and you know way more about this kind of thing then I do. So can we put this misconstrued competition between us aside? I wouldn't want to make a friend look bad." Kiba explains.

"Alright I will, and in fact I believe on of the first suits I saw would suit you perfectly. I'll go back and get it while taking care of a little rat problem." Nolan happily mumbled.

"Rat problem?" a confused Kiba thought.

"Oh nothing nothing at all. I'll be back in just a moment." Nolan said before happily walking off.

"She seems like a nicer girl then I thought. Wouldn't you two agree?" Kiba said as he pounded on the dressing room door next to the one he's been using.

"How did you know we were here?" Virgil asks from behind the dressing room door.

"I told you he'd catch us, but no you wouldn't listen." Raphugio follows.

"Why are you two here?" Kiba asks as he leans against their dressing room door.

"We...I mean I wanted to make sure you're date went well." Virgil explained as he was apparently receiving a stare from Raphugio.

"For the last time it's not a...crud she's coming back. You two better shut up and I'll deal with you later." Kiba whispers.

"Who were you talking to?" Nolan asks as she walks up to Kiba carrying a blue suit in her arm.

"Oh another customer was wondering where I got the suit I'm already wearing." Kiba answers as he came up with a desperate excuse.

"Alright then well I found the suit I saw earlier. Please try it on and let me know what you think if that's okay?" Nolan for some reason nervously asks.

"As you wish dear." Kiba said before walking back into the dressing room.

_Ten minutes later Kiba comes back out wearing a somewhat dark blue suit, with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and a somewhat darker blue tie with lighter blue stripes on it._

"Alright what do you think of this one Nolan?" Kiba asks.

"It's perfect, and in fact now that I think about it the outfit matches what I planned to wear." Nolan answers.

"Really now? Well what a funny coincidence." Kiba retorts.

"More like she wanted them him to wear that so they'd match." Virgil whispers.

"Shut up Virgil." Raphugio said quietly as he punches Virgil.

"Oh by the way why do you have to babysit Sade this weekend?" Nolan curiously asks.

"Actually by another coincidence my mom and dad are attending some fancy party his boss is holding this sunday." Kiba explains.

"Oh speaking of fancy parties do you know how to dance? Also do you know your basic table etiquette?" Nolan asks again.

"For that very reason my dad make take classes in both fields." Kiba answers.

"Ehh you learned the basics in a day?" Nolan said in amazement.

"Wha...oh no no no no. My dad used to make me take those classes so I wouldn't embarrass him when we went to such parties. I stopped going because of an incident at one when I was 8." Kiba explains hoping to rectify the misunderstanding.

"What happened?" Nolan asks yet again.

"Among the parties I've been to so far, this was the first one my dad's boss brought his daughter at least as far as I can recall. Anyways all the parents were taking pictures of their kids dancing, so my dad's boss suggested that I do the waltz or some other fancy dance with his daughter. Everything went well and I was even having some fun with it, but just because I accidentally stepped on her little white dance shows she made a scene. It was completely ridiculous." Kiba explained.

"Little white dance shows with a yellow trim around the soles, a single strap, and a ruby button on that strap?" Nolan asks sweating a bit for some reason.

"Yeah how...oh hold that thought I'm getting a call. Oh hey mom how can I help you?" Kiba was about to ask when he answered a call on his cell phone.

"Very cute Kiba now hurry it up Virgil needs to go." Raphugio whispers into his phone.

"Are you sure you can't wait a few minutes longer mom?" Kiba asks.

"Not funny you know how smelly he gets!" Raphugio quietly yells into his phone.

"Alright let me just pay for this suit and I'll be on my way." Kiba replies.

"Hurry it's starting to get gassy in here." Raphugio urgently whispers.

"Sorry Nolan, but mom wants me to hurry home for something. Still I know there was more places you wanted to look at...oh I know you just wait for me at the front entrance while I go pay for this." Kiba suggests.

"Okay, but don't take to long." Nolan responds as she and Kiba walk off in opposite directions.

_Behind door number one comes Virgil running for the bathroom as Raphugio staggers out gasping for air. _

"I better get something that will top this Nolan girl's outfit." Sakura thought as she calmly walked out a side entrance from door number three.

_About thirty minutes later while carrying his new suit zipped tightly into a plastic casing in one hand while carrying a small bag in the other._

"What took you so long?" Nolan impatiently asks.

"Sorry there was a longer line in the jewelry section then I thought." Kiba answers.

"Why would you be in the jewelry section?" a now curious Nolan asked.

"I know you had several places you wanted to show me today and that I'm cutting this little date short...sorry sorry I know this isn't a date, but to show my thanks for showing me around and apologize for leaving early I got you a little something." Kiba explained as he pulled a long blue case out of the bag.

"Wow it's so pretty oh thank you I love it. Oh sorry I don't know what came over me." Nolan said hugging Kiba due to finding a necklace in the case.

_The necklace it's self has an oceanic them to the design with a sterling silver chain and small diamonds in the shape of different sea shells. _

"I'm sure it's not the most fancy piece of jewelry you own, but I saw your eye's light up when you saw it and thought you'd like it." Kiba explained.

"I didn't get a good look at the price tag, but this must have been very expensive." Nolan points out.

"It was nothing I couldn't afford(Though there goes the new Xbox console I wanted), but if you don't like it..." Kiba was saying.

"Oh no I do I do I swear...And I believe we can call today's match a draw." a frantic Nolan plead.

"Ha ha 1 win, 1 loss, and one draw it is then." Kiba laughs.

* * *

_After these two go their separate ways I'm going to move time forward to the day of Nolan's sister's birthday. Kiba is just putting on his tie as his fully dressed mother starts taking pictures like crazy._

"Oh my boy is going to his first big fancy party in years. I wish it was only the same one we're going to because I'd sure like to meet this lady friend of yours. Oh the stories I could tell." Kiba's mother said as she continued to take pictures.

"Not to mention the public humiliation that could be inflicted. Look mom I still have to pick up Dalette and Virgil." Kiba sighed.

"Big bro could you please help me put this headband on? I can't seem to place it quite right." Sade asks as she walks into the living room.

_Sade is wearing a red Victorian style dress with white stripes going down the middle, frilly white things attached to both of the sleeves dresses, a small red ribbon where her waist is, and a secondary white skirt under the hem of the dress. The headband Sade is having trouble getting on is white with an entire rose beautifully painted on._

"You two just look so adorable that I could eat you up. Could I please take one more picture before you go?" Kiba's mother requests.

"Could you please give it a rest dear? If you keep this up they'll miss the whole thing." Kiba's father points.

"Oh fine. Well have fun you two." Kiba's mother said while pouting a bit.

_Now that 2/4 members of this party has been collected it's time to pick up Dalette to make it ¾. 20 minutes later Sade and Alex arrive outside their shared residence finding Dalette waiting outside. Compared to the others she's wearing a simple dark pink dress, with her short orange hair tied in a pony-tail, and a small red makeup kit._

"Say more then 4 words about this dress Kiba and I will kick you out of this moving car." Dalette said threateningly.

"You look great Dalette." Kiba said scared for his life.

_Now to pick up_ _Virgil the last member of this motley crew at his own domicile._

"He said he would be waiting...never mind there he is." Dalette points out as he walked out the front door of his home wearing a crimson red suit with a black tie.

"Sorry for being outside guys my dad wanted me to help with something." Virgil explains as he get's into the car.

"We're already going to be 20 minutes late by the time we get there, but...if we take the toll road we should make up for lost time. Anyone have 3 dollars and 46 cents in change on them?" Kiba asks.

* * *

_40 minutes later Kiba finds himself at Nolan's ridiculously huge ocean side home pulling up the valet service prepared just for tonight. One of the Valet boys run up to the driver's side window as Kiba stops the car._

"Name please sir?" the Valet asks.

"Kiba Nakashima we're all friends of the birthday girl's older sister." Kiba answers.

"One moment please...ahhh yes here you are. Would you like me to park your car for you?" the Valet asks.

"Yes please and thank you. Also we have gifts for the birthday girl in the trunk. Do we just leave it in the car or bring it inside with us?" Kiba asks as he and his friends exit the vehicle.

"There is a gift check-in counter just through the front door, and signs will guide you to the ball room." the Valet explains.

"Thank you again." Kiba said as he gave the Valet a 20 dollar tip.

_Kiba and his friends were already impressed by how fancy Nolan's home looked from just walking through the front door, but boy were thy blown away once they saw the party room after dropping off their gifts. Marble columns with a golden trim holding up a second floor, which is covered by tiles whose pink color can only be created by using the sand on the ocean floor, a ceiling painted with an exact copy of one the many historical works of art found in the Vatican, and every other fancy thing you can imagine. As for the party amenities there is a long buffet table filled with a large variety of food, a fully staffed bar ready to offer drinks alcoholic or not, tables right next them, a live band in the back center of the room, servers walking about ready to take special requests from guests, and an already busy dance floor._

"About time you guys showed up!" Nolan yelled as she saw our heroes.

_As she walks up to our heroes, Nolan is wearing a deep purple dress, with spaghetti straps, under the purple strands of cloth is a black skirt that reaches the floor, and she is wearing the necklace Kiba got for her._

"What we're only...5 minutes late." Virgil said as he looked at his watch.

"Well you all look great, and Dalette I especially like that cute little makeup bag." Nolan points out.

"Thank you and I must say your home is most impressive. Where's your sister?" Dalette asks.

"She's talking to a couple of her friend's from school now. So what do you think of my dress Kiba?" Nolan politely asks.

Virgil then coughs "Answer you idiot." after Kiba doesn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Beautiful just beautiful." Kiba said barely able to get his words out.

"Well thank you very much. In fact this necklace you bought me suits this dress very well." Nolan said blushing slightly.

"Ya know now that I think about it your outfits match together very well." Virgil said nicely.

"Thanks man." Kiba said as he patted his friend on the back while whispering to Virgil "I'm still going to get you for friday man."

"Wow I've never seen so many desserts in one place." Sade said in amazement as she stared at the buffet like a kid in the candy store.

"Now don't fill up on dessert or you'll ruin your appetite Sade. There is plenty of other tasty looking food here, so try some of that first." Kiba suggests as he bends down to stare at Sade at eye level.

"Okay big bro I'll watch what I eat." Sade responds.

"Virgil could you take her to the buffet and make sure she tries some of the different food?" Kiba asks his friend.

"No problem I'll watch over her while I stockpile the 5 kinds of big shrimp." Virgil answers.

_A few seconds later after Virgil leads Sade to the buffet table by hand._

"Are the other members of your team here?" Dalette asks.

"Ah yes they are. Hey Cloud Jacob could you come over here please?!" Nolan yelled as she turned in the opposite direction.

"Yes my lady? How can I help you today?" Jacob asks.

_Jacob is of clear Japanese descent with the black hair, black eyes, and is wearing a full-blown equally black butler outfit._

"This is Jacob Edwards a childhood friend/butler/body-guard that my parents assigned to me." Nolan introduced.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm always honored to meet friends of my mistress." Jacob said as he offered a respectful bow.

"I told you Jacob that you could call me by my real name, and if you keep it up with the mistress thing people will get the wrong idea." Nolan said as she shook her head.

"With all due respect I could never do that madam." Jacob retorts.

"Truly the wind has blessed me by guiding me to the path of such a charming woman." Cloud said as he attempted to do the 'get on his knees and kiss the girl's hand thing' with Dalette.

_Think of a blue haired version of Leon Souryuu wearing a white tux and you've completely described Cloud._

"Stop trying to flirt with everything that moves. Sorry about that everyone. This is Cloud Souryuu the third member of Star Ocean." Nolan introduces yet again after smacking cloud on the side of the head.

"As in your father is Leon Souryuu?" Dalette asks only letting a small amount of her surprise show on her face.

"I'm honored to be the son of such a famed fighter, but I joined Star Ocean to make my own name rather than rely on my family's." Cloud explained.

"A noble goal, of which is one we both actually share." Dalette follows.

"So how did the three of you end up forming Star Ocean?" Kiba inquires.

"Six months after V-Wheels were first announced my mistress and I started laying down the planning stages to form this team. Finding a list of potential sponsors, look at resume's for a pit crew, look at the different models of V-Wheels being released, and of course actually find a third member." Jacob explained.

"That is where I come in. My father was visiting the Elchart residence to complete a business deal when I found myself wandering the mansion. It was then I saw this wonderful flower playing about the garden. I attempted to chat with her, but Jacob here misconstrued my intentions and challenged me to a fight for the sake of Nolan's honor and of course like any true cardfighter I accepted the challenge." Cloud followed.

"They actually used the M.F system in this room, but it's stored underground when not in use. It was a close fight, however Jacob won in the end. We didn't know who Cloud was then, so Jacob recommended that I have him kicked out. I saw him as a perfect third member for our team, and convinced him to join us." Nolan said concluding the explanation.

"That actually reminds me of how we all met. Wouldn't you say Dalette?" Kiba points out.

"Quite a lot actually." Dalette retorts.

"Really? I'd actually like to hear the story another time. Dalette however don't get mad, but look over there" Nolan said as she pointed to the center of the room.

_Everyone looked and found themselves staring at Sakura talking to her father. Other then her dress being a bright red Sakura's outfit matches Dalette's piece for piece._

"Why would I get mad?" Dalette asks as she turns back towards Nolan.

"It's just I heard how often you two get mistaken for one another, so I thought it best I tell you she was here to help avoid an incident. In fact I didn't think she was going to come." Nolan explained.

"Why is she here anyway?" Kiba asks.

"Unfortunately those in a position of power are not afraid to use something innocent such as my the younger sister of my mistress's birthday to advance their own ends. Master Elchart's business sponsor's the captain of Team Strike Shadow who could not be in attendance tonight due to falling ill thought it be a good opportunity to show them off. Sakura who recently joined was the only member who could attend though I don't know why the other two members aren't here." Jacob explained.

"I actually glanced over an article about that. Whose the Captain of Strike Shadow anyway?" Kiba asks.

"None of us has had the pleasure of meeting the man in person, but I believe his name is Isaac Barrett." Cloud answers.

"No way him?" Kiba said with a look of surprise on his face.

"You know him Kiba?" Nolan asks.

"We fought once and I thought it was an even match, but he was holding back the entire time and defeated me easily. Personally I wish he was here so I could get pay back." Kiba explains.

"Kiba is that you?" a voice directed towards our hero.

"Since I lost to him I've doubled my training, and put detailed thought into how to rework my deck will all my spare Narukami cards." Kiba continues to explain.

"It's highly rude to ignore your father. Especially at a party." Kiba's dad said.

"I'll get to what you want in a minute dad...wait dad?!" Kiba said in shock surprised by his dad's presence.

"Wait Dr. Nakashima is your father? I thought the last name was only a coincidence." a surprised Nolan also asks.

"Yes he is... And you work for Nolan's dad?" a surprised Kiba asks.

"I know you don't pay much attention to my work, but I thought you'd at least know that." Kiba's father answers.

"Where's mom?" Kiba asks.

"Powdering her nose." Kiba's dad answers.

"Yes will since you don't know your father leads our own V-Wheel development team as well as maintains Isaac's V-Wheel." Nolan explains.

"You know Isaac?" a now shocked Kiba asks.

"You never asked. Frankly I'm also surprised to see you here. When you mentioned that your friend's name was Nolan I dismissed it as coincidence. Still I'm glad your getting along with Nolan given what happened all those years ago." Kiba's father points out.

"Years ago? I haven't known Nolan that long." a confused Kiba pointed out.

"I see it is possible you wouldn't remember seeing as how you only met once, but Nolan is the girl whose dance shows you stepped on." Kiba's father explained.

"Well what do you know. We've known each other for a lot longer then we initially thought." Kiba said finding that piece of information amusing.

"I suppose so." Nolan said also finding the information amusing.

"Now don't count me out of this meeting of the young and the old my old friend." an elder man said to Kiba's father

"Ah father how is the party so far?" Nolan asks.

"Everything has been to perfection. Your mother is quite the event planner. Hmm so this is the boy you've gone on and on about, and he's the son of one of my employees to boot." Nolan's father answered.

"Daddy please don't say something so embarrassing?" Nolan pleas.

"There's no need to hide it, and from what I could tell about Kiba from what I head of this conversation he quite the honest lad. Speaking of which my boy I approve of your relationship with my daughter." Nolan's father follows.

"Well we are just friends, but I'm happy by the fact you consider me a person of character." Kiba retorts.

"I also happy that you consider my son in such a way Mr. Elchart." Kiba's father follows.

"We've been friends since our college days, so there is no need to be so formal. Getting back on topic I wonder at the advantages of my daughter marrying within the company?" Nolan's dad tells Kiba's dad.

"Oh your not going to tell them that little anecdote are you?" Kiba's father asks.

"Well the story Mr. Nakashima here is referring to is when in a drunken state that we put together an arranged marriage between our offspring. We had all the final details planned out when our respective ball and chain talked us out of it." Nolan's father explained.

"Wait a second I draw the line at arranged marriage!" Kiba and Nolan yell.

"I can assure you two he is just kidding." Kiba's father said in an attempt to ease their state of mind.

"Ha ha though we did indeed joke about such a thing while we were plastered out of our mind." Nolan's father laughed.

"Onee-chan is this the boyfriend you've been talking about so much?" a little girl asked Nolan.

"Bo bo bo where did you hear such words? Kiba and I are just friends no more no less. Ah yes allow me to introduce you to the birthday girl and my going on 9 little sis Sally. Don't mind the honorifics as she reads a lot of manga." Nolan introduces.

"Then happy birthday Sally I'm..." Kiba was trying to say.

"You're Kiba right? Don't worry I know all about you seeing as my sister talks about you constantly." Sally interrupts.

"Ahem certainly I chat a bit about my new friends with family, but not as she claims." an embarrassed Nolan interjects.

"Whatever...Say onee-chan can I borrow this future onii-chan for bit? I told my friends what you told me about him and they wanna talk to him now." Sally respectfully requests.

"EHHyou shouldn't talk about stuff I told you in...I mean I don't mind if you do, but it's up to Kiba really." Nolan said as she lost her composure for a moment.

"I don't mind at all, and in fact consider it an extra birthday gift from me Sally right?" Kiba follows.

"Yay thank you so much onii-chan. Come on they're over this way." Sally said happily she pulled Kiba along by the sleeve.

"Well I do believe we should catch up my old friend. It's been a long time since we could just chat about something other then work." Nolan's father pointed out as he walked towards the bar.

"I would enjoy that very much." Kiba's father said following him.

"I think I'll join Virgil and Sade." Dalette mumbled while thinking "And hopefully not get into another fight with her."

"Well now that the meet and greet is over I shall see if any of the high society ladies here would enjoy my company." Cloud said as he walked off to the busy dance floor.

"Sigh Jacob could you please make sure Cloud doesn't do something stupid until I get back? I just realized I forgot my sister's gift in my room." Nolan requests.

"As you wish mistress." Jacob said as he gave Nolan a respectful bow.

_Kiba finds that Sally has dragged him to a small table with two little girls sitting there. He declines Sally's offer for a seat due to it being so small that he fears crushing it under his own weight, and just stands respectfully next to the table._

"So this is the guy you sister likes right Sally? He doesn't look as cool as you said he was." the first little girl goes.

"That's not true. If Onee-chan thinks onii-chan is cool then he is." Sally said coming to Kiba's deffense.

"Well thanks for that, but I can fight my own battle." Kiba interjects.

"Just relax you two this is our friend's birthday. We wanna asks you lots of things. Do you mind?" the second little girl follows.

"Well I'm certainly not going to ruin the birthday girl's special day." Kiba responds indicating his willingness to answer these questions.

"Sally was telling us that you couldn't tell Nolan was a girl at first. How did you find out she was?" the first little girl asks.

"Ehh well um...that's not exactly something you girls need to worry about until your older." Kiba said a little frantic as he recalled that harem anime moment.

"Awwww okay then. Say Onii-chan you went on a date with onee-chan right? How was it? Did you two have fun?" Sally.

"It wasn't a date Sally. Your big sis was just helping me with something, she did, and something happened where I had to end the date early...Wait I mean had to leave early it wasn't a date." Kiba said as he realized his blunder mid-sentence.

"Didn't he get your sister that necklace she's wearing now? It's soooooo cute." the second little girl pointed out.

"I know right? Last night I peaked into onee-chan's room, and saw her playing pretend like she was talking to onii-chan while holding that necklace." Sally follows.

"Say what do you like about Sally's onee-cha...I mean big sister? Great now she's got me doing it." the first little girl asked.

"Hmmm let me think about that one for a second...I guess it's because we're alike I think." Kiba answeres.

"Oooooooooooohhhhh." the second little girl said.

"Now what are the four of you talking about?" Nolan asks as she walks up behind Sally.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S...hrmphgfff." Sally was saying before Nolan covered her mouth.

"Now now saying such things is in appropriate of a lady such as your self. At least it is if you don't want me to tell mom you were following me Friday." Nolan whispers into her sisters ears.

"Oh just me having fun being interrogated by three little girls." Kiba laughs.

"Ha ha then maybe they should be a detective agency when they grow up." Nolan said laughing in turn.

"What can I do for you Onee-chan?" Sally asks after her sister let's go of her mouth.

"Huh oh yes...um I wanted to ask Kiba something." Nolan answers.

"What is it?" Kiba curiously asks in turn.

"In case you haven't noticed people have started coupling off on the dance floor." Nolan points out.

"Yes and?" Kiba asks not realizing what Nolan is getting to.

"Well...I was ummm...sort of wondering...if...if...you would be king of willing to..." a one super nervous Nolan tries to say.

"Nolan Elchart will you with all your charm do me the honor of this dance?" Kiba asks with a respectful bow realizing that Nolan wouldn't be able to say it herself though still ignorant to the meaning behind the attempted request.

"I would be so honored." Nolan replies as Kiba takes her hand.

"Pardon me for interrupting my lady, but I've made sure Cloud will uphold the behavior expected of a member of Team Star Ocean for the rest of the evening." Jacob interupts.

"I see good work then Jacob, but if you'll excuse me." Nolan responds.

"I realize your intention to enjoy yourself, but would you mind if I chatted with your friend here for a moment. It will take only a moment." Jacob requests.

"Don't take too long. Kiba I'll be waiting near the buffet table." Nolan said before walking off.

"Come on girls let's go see what kinds of ice cream they have." Sally suggests as her two friends follow.

"So what did you want to chat with me about Jacob?" Kiba asks.

"I do not understand my lady's fascination about you, however unlike her father I shall never approve of an advanced relationship between the two of you." Jacob said as soon as he was sure Nolan was out of earshot.

"What the heck are you talking about? Nolan is just a friend." Kiba retorts.

"It also infuriates me that you are unaware just how you have my mistress's attention along with you not seeing her appeal to the masses. While you may be the son of one of Master Elchart's most respected employees, however you posses little to none of the class expected of one who wishes to court my mistress." Jacob insultingly said.

"Okay I may not know what you mean by court, but that was definitely an insult." a now slightly irritated Kiba retorts.

"Your response only further proves my point. Quite frankly I'd like to show you just how unworthy you are, but this is a party and as such I'll restrain myself. Now if you'll excuse I must attend to the other guests." Jacob said.

"Why you son of a...no Kiba you should calm down or you're only going to prove his point." Kiba thought as he resisted the strong urge to slug Jacob.

_A few minutes later just as Kiba and Nolan have walked on the dance floor._

"What did you talk about with Jacob?" Nolan curiously asks.

"He strongly wished to make sure that I didn't do anything to embarrass you in front of your family." Kiba explained.

"Sigh there he goes being overprotective again. Look Jacob means well, but he needs to learn how to relax more." Nolan said.

"Then let's not have his opinions ruin the evening." Kiba chuckles.

"Well I know you already asked me. But good sir would you do me the honor of this dance?" Nolan asks as she held out her hand.

"You're the one that does me the honor." Kiba retorts as he takes Nolan hand in one and places the other around her waist.

_As the two move to the music and movement the crowd, the lighting of the room dims a bit to give the air a more romantic feel. _

"For someone who hasn't danced in a while your actually quite good." Nolan points out as Kiba spins her around.

"Well if I'm going to do something against my will, I'll try and be the best at it." Kiba retorts.

"A nice response." Nolan said as Kiba as he held onto one of her hands and tipped her over slightly his own before pulling her back to a standing position.

As they both turned to constantly face different directions of the ballroom, Nolan found her eyes locked with Sakura's who mouthed "I'm not going to loose to you."

"Bring it on girly." Nolan mouthed in turn once she realized what Sakura had meant.

_All is fair in love and war wouldn't you say? Well at least it is in the case of this now official romantic rivalry. This is an issue I'll address another time, however for now we'll bare witness to an argument that will soon start because of a dessert._

"Wow so many kinds of desserts. Ice cream, brownies, and cakes galore. Why in fact it's like I'm a kid in a candy store. Ooooh cinnamon apple pie it smells so good, and it's the last lucky." Sade thought well...like a kid in a candy store.

_Sade moved her hand to grasp this last piece of sweet apple deliciousness, however at the same time another little hand grabbed this pie. Sade turned her head and found it belonged to the sparkly silver dressed Sally._

"I'm sorry. You're the birthday girl aren't you? Here you go on and take the last slice." Sade said as she let go of the plate.

"Oh thank you very much. You don't look like the daughter of any of daddy's friends at least as far as I know." Sally pointed out.

"I'm not. I came here with big bro and his friends." Sade explained.

"You mean the guy biting into all those big shrimp like it was his last meal?" Sally asks as she points at Virgil.

"No big bro is the one dancing with your sister over there." Sade retorts able to point them out despite the dimmed lights.

"Ehhh you mean onii-chan whose having so much fun with onee-chan is your older brother?" a surprised Sally asks.

"Onii-chan?" a confused Sade asks in response.

"Oh I read lot's of Japanese manga. It means big bro while onee-chan means big sister." Sally explained.

"Oh no big bro and I aren't related by blood. He's a friend of my uncle. I'm staying here due to dad being on a business trip, and Kiba's acted like a brother to me so that's why I call him that." Sade explains.

"Given enough time with onee-chan your big bro will become my onii-chan in law." Sally said with some emphasis behind it.

"Good for you." Sade said as she clapped her hands a bit.

"You don't get it. I mean when that happens onii-chan will forget all about you." Sally explained.

"There's no way big bro would forget about me." a bewildered Sade retorts.

"Onii-chan will forget after a while. I'm sure he'll have loads more fun with a little sister as interesting as me." Sally points out.

"I've known him way longer, so there's just no way that will happen." Sade plead now a little frantic.

"You're really sure about that aren't you? There's only one way to settle this." Sally mumbled.

"Settle this how?" Sade asks.

"With this." Sally said as she pulled out her deck then after a few seconds says "There's no way you can't be a cardfighter. The winner get's to be Onii-chan's real little sister." Sally suggests.

_Wow that was a super long flash back wasn't it? A few moments later as Sally and Sade stand an equal distance from one another, Mr. Elchart grabs a microphone and stands in the middle of the room and these two._

"Thank you one and all for coming to my youngest daughter's birthday tonight. Sally would like to offer her thank by showing you all how much her skills in the game that determines many of our livelihoods has improved thanks to a willing volunteer. Could you all please step back from the center of the ballroom?" Nolan's father asks.

_The variety of guests do that indeed, and as soon as they're clear Mr. Elchart removes a panel on one of the columns and presses one of the buttons under it. A few seconds after that an M.F system and it's corresponding tables come out of the ground._ _Sade was nervous seeing as how this was the first time she fought on one of these things, but that didn't stop her from laying down her starting vanguard._

"Are you two re...hmmm Jacob what is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Nolan's father pointed out.

"I apologize Master Elchart, but..." Jacob whisperes with everyone else only able to hear the first few words.

"Oh that's genius Jacob. Very well you have my approval to suggest this." Nolan's father tells Jacob as he passes him a microphone.

"Friend's, family and other respectful guests I apologize for the interruption, but if Sally wishes to show off the results of her lessons I believe a tag-match would be more effective in this regard. What say all of you?" Jacob asks as he speaking into the microphone.

"What's a tag-match?" Sade asks though no one hears her question.

_Thanks to Jacob's short charismatic speech he was given a seal of approval from the entire crowd for this._

"If the crowd wants to see Sally do a tag-fight I won't object, but who will be my partner?" Sally asks.

"Since I was the one who suggested this I'll take responsibility if you allow me my lady." Jacob answers.

"Alright then." Sally retorts.

"Now is there any among the crowd willing to be this young lady's partner?" Jacob asks the crown with a most elegant voice.

"I'll do it!" Kiba yells.

"Ahh I was hoping it would be you. Very well please step up to the table." Jacob said.

"What are you doing Kiba? Jacob probably did this purely as an opportunity to crush you." Nolan points out.

"I know and will all due respect I'm looking forward to the chance to put him in his place sooner then later." Kiba explains.

"Thank you big bro for helping me with this." Sade says greatly as Kiba walks up next to her.

"Don't worry Sade it's no trouble at all, and I'll explain the rules of a tag-fight as we go." Kiba retorts as he and Jacob lay down their starting Vanguards.

"No more interruptions? Good let the match begin!" Nolan's father yells into the microphone.

"Stand up Vanguard!" the 4 fighters yell.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: Man that was a really long chapter, and still there's no fight.

Virgil: Well it's about time we took a chapter to get a break from that, however you better do well in the next one.

Jacob: Yes due put up a fight or my years of specialized training will be wasted on such an affair.

Sally: You better play seriously Jacob we have to win this fight.

Nolan: Can't you all just get along?

Jacob & Kiba: We're men so no!

Sade: This is a new one for me big bro, but I won't let you down.

Sally: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Extreme Sibling Rivalry" Wait what does that have to do with any of this?

**Author's Notes: So after this chapter who would you say is your favorite pairing so far with our protagonist? The girl with the stalker tendencies Sakura or the Ice Queen Tsundere Nolan? Leave your answer in a review along with your opinion of this chapter.**


	16. Extreme Sibling Rivalry

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 15**

**Extreme Sibling Rivalry**

**Authors Note: For the turn by turn statistics you will be seeing me present data like this 1/5/6 - ? - 3/5/8 for thins such as soul, hand size, damage, etc. It works like this Kiba's Total/Sade's Total/ Their Combined Total - ? - Jacob's Total/ Sally's Total/ Their combined total. For example let's say at the end of a turn one of the statistics state 3/2/5 - Hand - 1/3/4. The set of numbers on the left reffer to in order number of cards in Kiba's hand, number of cards in Sade's hand, and the total between them both. The set of numbers on the right reffer to number of cards in Jacob's hand, number of cards in Sally's hand, and the total number of cards between them. I hope my explanation made sense and with out further adieu please enjoy this fight.**

* * *

_Our heroes and Sade went to the birthday party of Nolan's sister Sally to enjoy themselves and have some fun. With the dancing, the food, and the romantic mood placed, however they were not expecting to end up in a cardfight. It's the unofficial siblings Kiba and Sade versus the wanna be sister king pin of steel Sally and the master complex duke of destruction Jacob. I'll let you all enjoy the events that are to occur._

"No more interruptions? Good let the match begin!" Nolan's father yelled.

"Stand up Vanguard!" the four fighters yell.

_The pulse of light that follows the activation of an M.F system pushes this ballroom outwards. No...expanding it would be a better word as these marble columns once only 2 or 3 times Kiba's size became 20-30 times his size, the small tiles with the color of the ocean floor became as big as the tables that were placed upon them, and all the important guests of this party watched this fight from the stadium like seating that was placed on the enlarged ballroom's second floor. Proving that this M.F system in particular must be a high grade model._

"Angelic Star, Coral**[Power: 4000]**!" Sally revealed.

_The already slightly blue haired Sally was transformed into a little mermaid with more blue in her hair, eyes a blue as pearls, wearing a yellow dress with a sash around it, and a little red wristband of courage to give this young idol the strength to face the challenges to come._

"Hollow Director of Channel Zero**[Power: 4000]**!" Sade revealed.

_With her strengthened resolve as a result of gaining months of experience in only a few weeks Sade becomes a young silver-haired woman, dressed in a dark brown businesswoman's outfit, yelling into an old school megaphone, and has no legs due to being a ghost but still has the ability to find those with talent hat can bring her life and death movies victory._

"Green Reef Sword, Ricks**[Power: 5000]**!" Jacob revealed.

A_ brown puffer fish with a white center for a face Ricks wields a large green sword similar to Kisame Hoshigaki's Samehada from Naruto. Ricks wears a severely torn up version of one of the great Aqua Force's navy uniforms, however due to his past being a mystery it is unknown if he simply came across the uniform or used to be a member himself. No one doubts his loyalty to the Crystal Reefs though as he's put his life on the line to defend them countless times._

"Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid**[Power: 5000]**!" Kiba revealed.

_First Thunder is a small Thunder Dragon like Saishin along with his large sword having the ability to absorb thunder, wearing armor in he classic color's of the Narukamis, with green gems on top of that armor, and a long crimson red cape behind him. Don't underestimate him though as he's one of the elite units capable of bringing out a beast of greater power._

"Since it's my birthday I'm going to go first. I ride Fresh Star, Coral**[Power: 7000]** and while Angelic Star is in the soul she gains +1000 power." Sade explains while doing a peace sign for some reason.

_This little girl transforms into one close to her pre-teens wearing a bright red or dark pink dress, with a yellow apron over it, a whisk in one hand, and something I believe to be a plate of curry in the other. This fresh face wants to prove she has more then just singing skills, but god bless the man who has to eat that curry as who could say no to that smile._

"Then Angelic Star's skill allows me to look at the top 7 cards of my deck and...add her grade 2 form to my hand ending my turn." Sally explained as she revealed Shiny Star, Coral to her opponents.

"Now it's your turn Sade, so make your move as if it were a normal 1 on 1 match." Kiba tells Sade.

"Okay umm...my turn then. I ride Nervous Reporter, Kyle**[Power: 7000] **and Hollow Director moves." Sade decides as she glanced over her hand.

_Kyle's dressed like a 1920's reporter with the dull colored trench coat, the shirt and tie underneath, even a big hat that says 'Press' on it, and like the Hollow Director no legs due to being a ghost. Yet he seems so tense that the sound of a pin dropping would cause him to jump out of his skin made of ectoplasm._

"Kyle's skill: By putting him to rest I put the top card of my deck in the bind zone. Since there's nothing else I end my turn." Sade explained.

"Good she at least understands that in a tag match those who move last attack first." Kiba thought.

"Blue Reef Sword, Tripond**[Power: 7000] **rides making it over to you." Jacob said while thinking "I'll never approve of my lady's interest in you, but at least after I'll see just what kind of man you are."

_Wielding a blue short sword forged out of the coral from the Winter Reefs comes a young aquaroid covered in seaweed ready to fight._

"Eradicator, Demolition Dragon rides**[Power: 7000] **and I call Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor**[Power: 7000] **next to him." Kiba said quickly placing down those cards.

_The small red armored dragon transformed into a big one, with yellow scales, and horns used for lightning rods. The small red dragon is still in the fight though as he brings up Castor's rear. Castor herself is a small young fairy with purple hair, a purple dress, sparkly blue wings, and a staff with two lightning bolts etched into it._

"Wow onii-chan that unit is so pretty." Sally said purposely trying to goad Sade while maintaining a child-like innocence.

"I'd like to think I have good taste, but deciding what units to put in your deck on looks alone is a bad idea." Kiba retorts.

"Big bro this is no time to be fraternizing with the enemy." a slightly irritated Sade pointed out.

"Right sorry. Castor's skill: If you have 2 or less rearguards when she's called I can pitch and draw a card. Demolition Dragon attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 7000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I won't waste my time with blocking." Jacob said not even batting an eyelash.

"Drive check**[Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux – Critical Trigger]**. Power to Castor and my vanguard is going critical." Kiba said as he tapped the two cards with the trigger.

_Demolition Dragon absorbs the electricity flowing naturally through the air and releases it again in a flurry of lightnings bolts, of which are unfortunately very effective against a creature of water._

"Damage check**[Turquoise Reef Sword, Evarn – No Trigger] **Second check**[Coral Guard, Lethan – No Trigger]**. Getting a trigger isn't anything to write home about." Jacob said as he placed the card in the damage zone.

"No it's just being lucky. Anyways Sade in a tag fight the first team to 9 damage looses." Kiba explains.

"Thank you for telling me big bro." Sade replies.

"Getting back on topic Castor boosted by First Thunder attacks**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba follows.

"Icy Water Maiden, Lika will guard that**[Total Shield: 10000]**."Jacob said as he turned the card towards Kiba.

_Castor shoots a bolt of lightning from her staff, however Lika takes that attack and her body breaks apart into a rainbow reflecting mist._

"I end my turn." Kiba says.

"Now that first blood has been exchanged we can see the combinations of opponents are interesting. Among Lighting versus water and idols versus movie stars we'll see right here which combination is stronger." Nolan's father said as the first round of turns concluded.

**Kiba/Sade – Jacob/Sally**

**5/5/10 – Hand – 4/6/10**

**0/0/0 – Soul – 1/1/2**

**0/0/0 – Damage – 2/0/2**

**1 – Bindzone – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon – Blue Reef Sword Tripond, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator Castor – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**HD of Channel Zero, Nervous Reporter Kyle – Fresh Star Coral, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Shiny Star, Coral**[Power: 9000] **and while Fresh Star, Coral is in the soul my vanguard gains +1000 power. I call Mermaid Idol, Sedna**[Power: 8000]** and Top Idol, Aqua**[Power: 10000]**!" Sally said as she placed the cards down.

_The early pre-teen idol transforms into an idol in her early teens wearing fingerless gloves, blue arm bands with a yellow trim, a shirt and skirt of the same design, and wearing a headset ready to show the world how far her singing has come. Behind her is a famed pink hair, pink clothed, and pink scaled idol even though she gets paid more. Then right next to the Shiny Star is on of the few blue-haired mermaids that actually has legs._

"Now it's my turn to attack with Aqua swinging in towards your Nervous Reporter**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sally yelled as she turned Aqua on her side.

"I can't advise you on what to do in a tag-fight. You're response to this attack is something you'll have to decide yourself." Kiba said as he notices Sade glance at him.

"I don't guard then." Sade responds.

_With a classical method of the Bermuda Triangles, Aqua attacks the Nervous Reporter with a sonic wave induced by her singing. That attack sends Kyle's hat flying, but he quickly recovers it._

"Damage check**[Cool Reporter, Kyee – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed as she placed the card in the damage zone.

"Now my Idol charged vanguard is coming at you**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sally yelled signaling her Vanguard's attack.

"I don't gua..." Sade was trying to say.

"Pollux will guard that**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Kiba said interrupting Sade as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"Ehh?" a confused Sade said.

"In a tag-fight you can use cards in your hand to guard against attacks declared against your partner, however you can't use intercepts or perfect guards even if your partner uses the same clan as you. This technique is called tag-guarding, but to get back on topic Sally go ahead and do your drive check." Kiba explained.

"Alright Onii-chan**[Prism on the Water, Myrtoa – No Trigger]**." Sally revealed though only slightly disappointed as a result.

_Pollux honorably sacrifices himself by taking Aqua's attack and protecting the civilian, but sadly that sonic screech completely destroys his body._

"I guess that's it for now." Sally said indicating the end of her turn.

"My turn then draw! I ride Serious Reporter, Daniel**[Power: 9000]**.Then I'll bring out right next to him Fashion Magician, Sarail**[Power: 9000]**, and behind her Energetic Reporter, Kaye**[Power: 7000]**." Sade said as she placed the cards down one by one.

_Like Kyle, Daniel is dressed like a 1920's reporter only he stands with a more confident stature. In fact it's as if he was on fire...no wait he really is! Someone call the Fire Department! Despite the flames Kaye is able to keep an upbeat attitude as he reports what is happening to the public by interviewing a famous fashion designer/magician._

"Kaye's skill: When called to the rearguard I bind the top card of my deck. Now I'll have Hollow Director boost Daniel and attacks your Shiny Star, Coral**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Sade declared.

"I'll guard with Drive Quartet, Bubblin**[Total Shield: 5000]**!" is what Sally counters with.

_The bright flash of Daniel's camera was intercepted by Bubblin, however it triggered a seizure and rendered her unable to continue for the rest of the performance._

"Drive check**[Master of Show-Times, Sir William – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"Now Sarail pick up where Daniel left off**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sade followed.

"I'm not going to guard." Sally replied.

_Using her powerful magic, enchants one of the scarfs she sew to extend forth like a whip and attack Shiny Star, Coral several times._

"Damage check**[Rainbow Light, Carine – No Trigger]**. Aww she was one of my favorites oh I'll get you back for this." Sally declared.

"Such a spo...I end my turn." Sade mumbled.

"Even if you do posses some skill as a fighter seeing as how you defeated my lady, but with someone with as little experience as your partner there's no way you can win. All three of us have partnered with Sally to teach her the elements of a tag-fight, so she knows the best way to play with each of us." Jacob thought.

"Is something wrong? It's your turn Jacob." Kiba asks.

"My apologies I zoned out for a moment, but that won't happen again. I ride Orange Reef Sword, Solinae**[Power: 9000] **and Turqoise Reef Sword, Evarn next to her**[Power: 9000]**." Jacob said as he explained his actions.

_With a little red mixed in blue turns to orange and man to woman as Solinae appears wielding an orange broadsword twice the size of her own body. Next to her is the turquoise colored katana like sword held by Evarn ready to help his fellow Reef Sword._

"Now Evarn attacks Castor**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Jacob declared.

"Sorry Castor." Kiba said as he placed the little fairy in his drop zone.

"Next I'll have Solinae come in hard at Demolition Dragon**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Jacob yelled.

"It seems karma wants me to return the favor from your last turn**[Armored Seahorse Transport – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Solinae**[New Total: 14000 2 crit]**!" Jacob smirked.

_Demolition Dragon is by no means a tiny lizard, however the sheer force behind Solinae's gigantic sword forces causes his knees to buckle under the pressure along with the damage that will already be inflicted._

"Damage check**[Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed as he became slightly irritated by the second card put it.

"Over to you good sir." Jacob said with an arrogant smirk.

"I'm going to enjoy taking this guy down." Kiba thought then said and did "Stand and draw. I ride Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem**[Power: 8000]** and then I'll have Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon**[Power: 9000] **take Castor's spot."

_Zeem looks like a demon right out of the Arabian Desert with his pale violet skin, the multiple wrist bands on both hands, the lightning bold shaped cutlasses he wields, and most importantly he has no shirt. The dragon next to him also possibly from the dessert has an oppressive if not rage filled presence, as each time he roars a small lightning storm rains down._

"Since you have 2 or less rearguards Zeem gains +3000 power when attacking. His target is your vanguard**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Then I'll let this street rat be successful for once." Jacob said indicating his willingness to take the attack.

"Drive check**[Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Another starting vanguard in the deck? That's unusual, and I can't remember what that one does either. It's clear I need to review the older Eradicator units later." Jacob thought as he said "Damage check**[Twin Shell Shield, Byros – No Trigger]**"

"Boosted by First Thunder my Spark Raid Dragon attacks Evarn**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Drive Quartet, Flows tag-guards**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Sally interrupts.

**Kiba/Sade – Jacob/Sally**

**4/4/8 – Hand – 4/3/7**

**1/1/2 – Soul – 2/2/4**

**2/1/3 – Damage – 3/1/4**

**2 – Bindzone – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Lightning Blade Eradicator Zeem – Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator SR Dragon – Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**HD of Channel Zero, Serious Reporter Daniel – Shiny Star Coral, Mermaid Idol Sedna**

**Energetic Reporter Kaye, Fashion Magician Sarail – Top Idol Aqua, Empty**

_Now it's time to take a break from this tag-fight and listen to some more commentary from the sidelines from the pirate wielder and the possibly navy man._

"You're friend isn't that bad to make Jacob guard this early in a tag-fight regardless of the first turn trigger." Cloud tells Virgil.

"Yeah well quoting our fearless leader 'He still has much to learn'" Virgil replies as he drinks a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple.

"Granted that's true for anyone, but he still beat our own and Nolan is no weakling." Cloud said as he ordered the same drink from a server.

"She said it was 80 percent luck and 20 percent skill, and that he needs to improve so those numbers are reversed." Virgil explained.

"I see. Still I find it unusual for Jacob to act this way without being provoked. Normally he'd have a calm discussion with...umm ah yes Kiba about his over-protectiveness of Nolan." Cloud pointed out.

"Really? Maybe a certain someone asked a cutthroat spirit to provoke him just for this purpose." Virgil jokingly suggests.

"Hmmm sometimes an interesting fight is more exciting then a intense one I suppose." Cloud mumbled.

_Okay enough side commentary and back to the fight._

"Stand and draw. Stand upon this stage by lights known as smiles! I ride Aurora Star, Coral**[Power: 10000]**! While Shiny Star is in the soul Aurora Star gains +1000 power." Sally yelled.

_Reaching the peak of idol-hood Aurora Star, Coral possesses a beautiful blue dress, a silver glossy hair that reflects light, blue eyes like the ocean, and a singing voice so wonderful that it could even put Riviere to shame._

"I call Prism on the Water, Myrtoa**[Power: 7000] **and her skill gives us all the option of drawing a card. Now Aurora Star Coral's Limit Break!" Sally yelled as the animation singling it's activation burst forth from her vanguard.

"Wha...say would you mind explaining the effect of Aurora Star, Coral to those here who don't know it?" Kiba asks.

"Oh for the love of...sigh you really have no semblance of culture do you? Just admit you don't know what it does." Jacob said as he shook his head.

"Don't be so rude to Onii-chan Jacob. Anyways by counter-blasting 2 and soul-charging 1 I return Myrtoa to my hand and Aurora Star, Coral gains +5000 power for the turn. Then I call Myrtoa**[Power: 7000] **use her skill again, next I have coming to the stage Shiny Star Coral**[Power: 9000]**, and complete this troop by playing Fresh Star Coral**[Power:7000]**!" Sally explained.

_It's like staring into a page from the history as Coral works with her past selves to make this the best performance ever. They owe it all to another orange haired idol's repeat performance to make this possible._

"I boost Top Idol Aqua and attack Sarail**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sally yelled.

"I'm not going to guard that." Sade replied as she moved Sarail into the dropzone.

"I boost Coral with Sedna and attack Daniel**[Total Power: 24000]**!" Sally declared as she put the cards to rest.

"I don't guard." Sade replies.

"Drive check**[Aurora Star, Coral – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Top Idol Aqua – No Trigger]**. A little inconvenient, but I wonder where the 3rd one is?" Sally reveals.

_The sounds of Coral's voice is so beautiful that it draws the water out of the air and launches it like a geyser strong enough to temporarily douse the serious reporter's flames._

"Damage check**[Nervous Reporter, Kyle – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"Boosted by the grade 1 Coral the grade 2 Coral attacks**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sally followed.

"No guard...Damage check**[Crazy BGM Editor – Stand Trigger**.**]**." Sade revealed.

"I guess I'm done for now." Sally mumbled.

"Stand and draw. I ride Master of Show-Times, Sir William**[Power:11000]**!" Sade yelled.

_The master of show-times is wearing a red shirt, a cheesy orange bow-tie, has a thin curled mustache, a hair style that looks like a small column was put on his side then attached to his skull, and last like all ghosts he has no legs._

"Hollow Director's skill I move him into the soul and bring out another Energetic Reporter, Kaye**[Power: 7000]**. Then I use his skill to send the top card of my deck to the bind zone...lucky the top card is The Newest Novice Reporter, Lisale." Sade explained.

"So what does that matter?" Sally asks.

"Lisale has a skill that allows me to bind an additional card when she's sent to the bind zone. Next up I call Action Actor, Streax**[Power:9000]** and Portal Travel Guide, Kina**[Power: 8000]**. Then Kina's skill allows me to send a grade 2 or less unit to the bind zone. Sir William attacks your vanguard and by binding the top card of my deck he gains +1000 power for this battle**[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sade declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Sally replies.

"Twin drive check**[All-Out Live Reporter, Shantill – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Action Actor, Alex – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

_Sir William's attempt at being an awesome MC backfires as his speaking voice sounds so horrible over a microphone that it causes Aurora Star, Coral a great deal of pain._

"Damage check**[Mermaid Idol, Elly – No Trigger]**." Sally revealed.

"Now with a boost plus Action Actor, Streax's skill to bind the top card of my deck he attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sade declared.

"I guard with Myrtoa and PRISM Image, Clear**[Total Shield: 10000**]." Sally replied as she placed her cards on the guardian circle.

"I boost Kina and attack your vanguard**[Power: 15000]**." Sade follows.

"Shiny Star, Coral intercepts**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sally counters.

"I end my turn." Sade says.

"Stand and draw. Sword and shield of the Cerulean Reef I summon thee. Ride Cerulean Reef Sword**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Jacob yelled.

_Among the variety of Reef Swords, Khouseal is the biggest and most powerful out there. Strong enough to carry two Cerulean colored swords as big as his body with ease, and agile enough to spin them around as if they were nothing._

"I call Sting Ray Blockade**[Power: 7000]** and Mermaid Guardian, Yadine**[Power: 6000]**. Boosted by Blockade Evarn attacks**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Jacob declared.

"I don't guard." Kiba replied.

_Thanks to using a more agile sword Evarn is able to quickly land a few blows with his sword before Zeem even has time to react._

"Damage check**[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Now Yadine boosts and Khouseal attacks Zeem**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Jacob declared.

"Perfect guard with Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld." Kiba counters.

"Drive check**[Coralian Oxiton – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Coral Guard, Lethan – No Trigger]**." Jacob revealed.

_Like I've said Khouseal can move with a great deal of speed, but this time he lacked the power to break through Guld's lightning shields._

"That will be it for now." Jacob said signaling the end of his turn.

"My move then. Go forth with your sword of oaths the first Eradicator Dragon. I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon**[Power: 11000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_With his red wings shaped like lightning bolts, a sword with a serrated edge, and red scales this dragon let's out a proud roar signaling it's desire for victory._

"I call Hex Cannon Wyvern**[Power: 8000] **and Photon Bomber Wyvern**[Power: 6000]**!" Kiba said as he placed the cards onto the rearguard circle.

"Photon Bomber Wyvern? Why not Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaji instead?" a surprised Jacob asks.

"This deck is incomplete. Photon Bomber like a few other cards are fillers until I get what I'm missing." Kiba answers.

"Are you certain it's wise to use a unfinished deck in such an important fight however last minute it was?" Jacob retorts.

"We'll see. Hex Cannon Wyvern attacks Evarn! Thanks to Hex Cannon's skill he gains an additional +3000 power for this battle**[Total Power: 11000]**!" Kiba also retorts.

"I don't guard." Jacob replies.

_Hex Cannon Wyvern takes the energy naturally emitted by his enemies, absorbs it, and fires it back at Evarn effectively cooking his aquatic body to the point of evaporation._

"Vowing Sword Dragon boosted by Photon Bomber Wyvern attack Khouseal! Then with Vowing Sword Dragon and Photon Bomber's skill they gain +6000 power for this battle**[Total Power 23000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"Armored Seahorse Transport, Coral Guard Lethan, and Stingray Blockade's skill allows me to call him to the guardian circle**[Total Shield: 20000]**." Jacob explained as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"Twin drive check**[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger**] I give all effects to Spark Rain Dragon." Kiba said as he tapped spark rain with the critical trigger.

_Vowing Sword Dragon flew to just a few feet above Khouseal and swung his sword of oaths hard down on him, however he had to cut through three of the Crystal Reef's units reducing the strength of the blow to nothing more then a shallow breeze._

"Now that you attack is done I activate Khouseal's Limit Break: After successfully blocking an attack of 18000 power or more on my vanguard by paying the cost I can call three units with "Reef Sword" in it's name from my deck." Jacob explained.

"Quite an interesting skill Jacob." Kiba said complimenting his opponent.

"It's the nature of both the Crystal Reefs and my own in that I'll take whatever I've given and send it back 10 fold. I superior call Solinae**[Power: 9000]**, Evarn**[Power: 9000]**, and Tripond**[Power: 7000]**. Then a warning for my next turn Khouseal's secondary skill gives all 'Reef Sword' units on my field +3000 power when I call 3 or more durring the guard step of an attack." Jacob explained yet again.

"Alright then I boost Spark Raid Dragon with First Thunderand attack**[Total Power: 22000 2crit]**!" Kiba declared yet again.

"Green Reef Sword, Ricks has the ability to be called to the guardian circle from the soul when my vanguard is under attack by a unit with 18000 power or greater**[Total Shield: 10000]**" Jacob explained.

"You're 5000 power short of blocking that attack." Kiba pointed out.

"I haven't forgotten." Jacob retorts.

"That's why I'm here onii-chan because I'll add Top Idol Aqua to that defensive wall**[New Total: 15000]**." Sally follows.

"Not bad then I end my turn." Kiba follows.

"But before that Green Reef Sword Ricks is sent to the bottom of my deck due to his skill." Jacob interupts.

**Kiba/Sade – Jacob/Sally**

**4/6/10 – Hand – 4/1/5**

**2/3/5 – Soul – 2/4/6**

**3/3/6 – Damage – 3/2/5**

**0/2/2 – Counterblast – 3/2/5**

**5 – Bindzone – 0**

**Empty, Hex Cannon Wyvern – Orange Reef Sword Solinae, Empty**

**PB Wyvern, Eradicator VS Dragon – Cerulean Reef Sword Khouseal, MG Yadine**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator SR Dragon – Turquoise Reef Sword Evarn, Blue Reef Sword Tripond**

**Energetic Reporter Kaye, Action Actor Streax – Empty, Fresh Star Coral**

**Empty, MOS Sir William – Aurora Star Coral, Mermaid Idol Sedna**

**Energetic Reporter Kaye, Portal Travel Guide Kina – Top Idol Aqua, POTW Myrtoa**

_Once again it is time to take a short respite from this fight as the look-a-like and the original end up in a conversation._

"I'm surprised to see you here seeing as how you were never one for parties." Sakura tells Dalette.

"Yes well I was surprised to find out you joined Strike Shadow seeing as how you were never a team player." Dalette retorts.

"Touche. Anyways your teammate has gotten stronger." Sakura points out.

"He still has much to learn, but shouldn't you know seeing as how you've been following him?" Dalette asks.

"True...wha wait how did you...oh I should know better then to ask that seeing as how you were the most observant one." a surprised Sakura asks.

"You won't be able to close the distance between you and her at this rate." Dalette explained as she pointed to Nolan.

"I'm not interested in...no I'm not going to let you provoke me. That aside what do you think this fight?" Sakura asks.

"It's closer then I thought it was going to be, but if Kiba has Linchu in his deck for the reason I think he does then...no I shouldn't get ahead of myself. We'll just have to wait and see." Dalette answers.

_And now once more back to the fight_

"I've got to make a dent in their hand now." Sally thought while saying "Stand and draw. I call Aurora Idol, Coral**[Power: 10000]**. Now my vanguard boosted by Sedna attacks**[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sally yelled.

"I don't guard." Sade said as she quickly glanced over her hand.

"Twin drive check**[Shiny Star, Coral – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Drive Quartet, Shuplu – Critical Trigger]** My vanguard is going critical and Aqua is getting the power bonus." Sally decided as her late game trigger luck catches both Sade and Kiba off guard.

"Damage check**[Action Actor, Alex – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Serious Reporter, Daniel – No Trigger]**" a now tense Sade revealed.

"Now my supercharged Aqua attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 22000**]!" Sally declared.

"Portal Travel Guide Kina intercepts and Make-up Master guards**[Total Power: 15000]**." Sade replied.

"Finally I'll have my rearguard Aurora Star, Coral attack**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sally yelled.

"I'll stop that with Television Nightmare Phantom**[Perfect Defense – No Trigger]**." Sade countered.

"I...end my turn." Sally said disappointed that she couldn't win the fight right there.

"I should have used the perfect guard earlier so big bro would have some leeway, but now it's my fault we're against the wall, and in all likely hood no matter what I do I won't be able to win this turn. Maybe...I should resign and save big bro the humiliation." Sade thought.

"Aww is the little girl scared? I guess that means onii-chan will be my onii-chan after all." Sally said teasing the fear filled Sade.

"Do you remember when I mentioned how similar you were to the famous fighter Aichi Sendou? Well supposedly for the final match of the first regional tournament he entered he was to scared to fight. In fact to the point where he considered running away so he wouldn't be humiliated if he fought, but he worked past that fear and brought Team Q4 to their first national tournament." Kiba explained stating the event as if he were there himself.

"Big bro was reading me perfectly. He knew I was scared, but still believed in me. A vanguard is the one who leads the way right? Well even if I don't win the fight this turn I'll make sure I set it up so big bro can." Sade thought as her will to fight returned.

"Now stand up and fight." Kiba told Sade as he noticed her reaffirmed resolved.

_Insert your favorite comeback music from the Vanguard anime here._

"Stand and draw. Reporter that courageously leads other reporters to the truth and victory. Break ride All-Out Live Reporter, Shantill**[Power: 10000]**!" Sade yelled.

_Shantill is equipped with the necessary tools for a breaking news scene like a heavily armored soldier charging into a kill zone. Instead of a shoulder mounted rpg she has a shoulder mounted HD camera, notepads instead of pineapple grenades, tape recorders instead of medical tape, etc._

"Sir William's Break Ride skill: My vanguard gets +10000 power and by moving a Channel Zero unit in my bind zone to the bottom of my deck and give +6000 power to Action Actor, Streax. Then to fill the empty spot I call Dream Actor, Floris**[Power: 10000] **and Action Actor, Alex**[Power: 6000]**." Sade explained.

"What is she...oh no." Jacob thought as Sade's plan finally donned on him.

"Shantill's Limit Break: By counter blasting 1 and returning a unit in my Bind zone with 'Reporter' in it's name to the bottom of my deck I bind one card in my opponents hand, of which triggers his second skill and gives Alex +3000 power. I'll play this skill again with the same target for the power bonus." Sade continued explained.

"Oh no I won't be able to block this attack myself." Sally mumbled.

"Don't worry you got this one, but don't forget to have some fun in the process." Kiba said to cheer on Sade.

"With a boost and his skill my motivated Action Actor, Streax attacks**[Total Power: 25000]**!" Sade declared.

"No guard...damage check**[Mermaid Idol, Elly – No Trigger]**." Sally revealed.

"Now with a boost and her skill Dream Actor, Floris attacks Coral**[Total Power: 20000]**!" Sade followed.

"Damage check**[Fresh Star, Coral – No Trigger]**." Sally revealed yet again.

"With a boost Shantill attacks for the win**[Total Power: 36000]**!" Sade declared for the final time.

"Top Idol Aqua intercepts**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sally said as she slid the card to the guardian circle.

"Coral Guard Lethan, Frost Cannon Anemone, and Icy Water Maiden Lika will add on to that**[New Total: 30000]**." Jacob followed.

"Twin drive check**[Daring Reporter, Benton – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Script Writing Master – Critical Trigger]**I'm giving all effects to my vanguard**[New Total: 41000 2 crit]**!" Sade revealed.

_Shantill may only have a shoulder mounted camera, but due to on occasion having to report the latest news as it happens the camera also serves as a shoulder mounted laser cannon. Firing a super charged shots that rips through all the bodies that try to get in it's way._

"Damage check**[PRISM-Image, Rose – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Aurora Star, Coral]**." Sally revealed.

* * *

_The moment that 9th damage was placed into the damage zone the M.F system automatic deactivated returning the enlarged ballroom to it's normal size._

"Winners via an amazing comeback win the team of Sade and Kiba." Nolan's father announced followed by the people observing clapping in a applause.

"We did it big bro!" Sade said as she happily hugged her older brother figure.

"Your the one that inflicted 4 damage in a single turn Sade. You've earned this victory not me." Kiba replies.

"Awwww man I lost. Guess that's what I get for having Jacob as my partner." Sally mumbled.

"I deeply apologize for failing to meet your standards." Jacob followed.

"Don't worry about it I have a lot of fun even if I lost. As for you Sade I guess he's still you're big bro for now, but once onee-chan becomes more aggressive onii-chan will become my onii-chan anyway." Sally pointed out.

"More aggressive?" a confused Kiba asks.

"Well yesterday I saw onee-chan while talking aloud about you try on a really sk...mgrrr." Sally was saying before Nolan covered her mouth.

"Now now don't say anything you'll regret for the rest of your life. Come on you'll like the gift I got for you, so follow me seeing as how I left it in your room. Kiba I'll be back later." Nolan said as she dragged off her sister.

"...Okay?" a confused Kiba thought.

"I'll admit you're a better man then I thought for defeating us with someone so inexperienced as you partner and motivating her to keep fighting when you didn't have to." Jacob points out.

"Why are you so protective over Nolan? We're just friends after all." Kiba asks.

"My god are you really that...hmphhh haaa are you sure you want to listen to that story?" Jacob asks in turn.

"If it's nothing to personal yes actually." Kiba answers.

"I lost my mother in an accident when I was very young never knew my dad, and was wandering the streets just to survive. It was snowing and I was just waiting on my butt to die from the cold in a box when I first met my lady who had wandered away from her father. She was cold as well and took up shelter in my poor abode, so I gave her the sweater I was wearing seeing as how I lost the will to live. Master Elchart found us a few moments later and noticed the sweater my lady was wearing." Jacob explained.

"What happened next?" Kiba asked.

"Due to my perceived generosity he asked me 'Boy do you want to live?'. I was a little wary of his intent at first, but was convinced of his generosity. He was very strict, however he was like that father I never had. Self defense training, butler training, and several other lessons I took to be able to protect my lady and pay back the kindness that was shown me. There's also another reason, but I'd rather not talk about it." Jacob answered.

"I see...well I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories." Kiba said apologetic.

"It's alright since I was the one that chose to answer. Like I said you're a better man then I thought. Now I don't completely disapprove of your relationship with my lady, however the next time we fight let it be one on one and when that deck is complete." Jacob said as he held out his hand.

"I don't know what you mean by relationship, but if you want a rematch some time then you're on." Kiba said returning the handshake.

"Now I'd like to apologize for how impulsively I acted, and reduced your enjoyment of tonight's festivities. Please don't let me keep you any longer." Jacob said apologetic.

"It's alright you don't need to apologize, but now that you mention it I am rather hungry. May as well see if the big shrimp was as good as Virgil thought." Kiba replied.

_Kiba walked towards the buffet table as his stomach's growling began to over take him, however little did he know that he'd be denied sustenance for just a bit longer._

"You were very impressive in this fight. It hasn't been long since our match, but you've improved quite a bit." a familiar female voice pointed out.

"Dale...no Sakura this time. I'm honored to meet such a respected fighter again." Kiba said as he did a respectful bow.

"Wait you mean you can tell the difference this time?" a surprised Sakura asked.

"This time? What are you talking about? Anyways seeing as how you and the boss are wearing different outfits it be rather hard to make that mistake." Kiba answered.

"Oh nothing nothing at all...and yes I see your point. Also you don't need to speak so formally with me." Sakura replies.

"I'll try not to then. What can I do for you Sakura?" Kiba asks.

"The truth is there is no one I know here asides from my father who walked off to god knows where, and I'm rather bored. So I was wondering if you'd keep me company for a few minutes?" Sakura answers.

"I was about to enjoy some of the party food actually. Would you like to join me?" Kiba inquires.

"If you're offering then I'll graciously accept." Sakura replies.

_10 minutes later after finding an open table and collecting some food on a plate._

"You're not going to eat that shrimp by hand?" Sakura asks referring to the big shrimp on Kiba's plate.

"It's big shrimp not tiny shrimp, so of course I'm going to use a knife and a fork." Kiba answers.

"It's just that most men I've seen usually eat such things with their hands." Sakura explains.

"Ha ha my friend Virgil probably would and is eating these by hand now that you mention it, but I have some manners to not pig out at an event such as this." Kiba laughs.

"Ha ha I suppose so." Sakura laughs in turn.

* * *

_As this side of the romantic rivalry spectrum begins to develop with friendly conversation, the camera finds it's self in what appears to be a home office. Kiba's father is sitting on one of the chairs across from Nolan's father's desk._

"So how much longer until we can begin this meeting?" Kiba's father asked.

"Not until Alexander...ah speak of the devil here he is." Nolan's father answered as Alexander walked into this private office.

"You're late." Kiba's father bluntly points out.

"Sorry my old friends, but a lot of the older guests kept bothering me with business propositions." Alexander explained.

"Yes well I suppose since our little discovery 25 years a lot of things has changed though not all for the better given what was inside." Kiba's father follows.

"Ah yes we each have our own family and jobs to deal with." Nolan's father points out.

"Speaking of which I must apologize on behalf of my daughter for her certain behaviors regarding you're son." Alexander says apologetic.

"It's alright. Didn't you have someone in the FBI tale your wife to see if she was seeing anyone when you were younger?" Kiba's father asks.

"Ha ha it runs in the family I guess. You haven't changed at all still serious yet able to crack a joke." Alexander laughs.

"You should take care Alexander as at the moment my Nolan is in the lead." Nolan's father laughs.

"Like me Sakura prefers to observe a challenge from a distance looking for weak spots before approaching, however tonight's events seem to have expedited that process so it will only be a matter of time until she catches up." Alexander retorts.

"Yes well enough about that. Can we please get back on topic?" Kiba's father asked.

"He is right about that Alexander." Nolan's father points out.

"Right using the measures we set in place how many entrants of the Vanguard nationals have the train we're looking for?" Alexander asks.

"120 according to the latest reports though that number is expected to increase along with the number of entrants for the tournament." Kiba's father answers.

"40 percent are grafted and the remaining 60 are naturals." Nolan's father follows.

"I expected there to be a bit more grafter, but still at least the needed requirements are met. Gentlemen this time let's not have a repeat of the disaster at Vermillion Arena." Alexander concludes.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: Aww man I didn't get to pull of the combo I had planned for that tag-fight.

Raphugio: Shouldn't you be happy that Sade won the fight?

Kiba: I am. Though since you didn't appear in this chapter you have no right to say anything.

Raphugio: I take offense to that man.

Dalette: Shut up you two Virgil is trying to say something.

Virgil: I said whose that girl that showed up outside the shop?

Tsubasa: I challenge you to a fight!

Dalette: It'll be a good test to see if your V-Wheel is back in working order Virgil.

Virgil: Yeah yeah I got it. Anyways next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Circus in a Storm" Why do I have a sudden craving for pizza after saying that?

* * *

**Channel Zero**

**A clan that focuses on sending cards to the Bind Zone to fill requirements for skills such as powering up units, calling units, etc. Effectively a mix of Pale Moon and Dark Irregular tactics.**

** wiki/Channel_Zero **

**Warning: Due to balancing purposes some card effects may have been changed since Channel Zero last appeared.**** Here you will find a list of all cards used in this chapter as well as several ****others. I do not own this Vanguard fan clan I only take credit for the creative descriptions. **

**Crystal Reefs**

**This clan gains abilities by successfully blocking attacks, and has several skills to make it easier to block. Operating under the concept "The harder you hit me the harder I'll hit you back."**

** wiki/Crystal_Reefs **

**Warning: Due to balancing purposes some card effects may have been changed since Crystal Reefs last appeared. Here you will find a list of all cards used in this chapter as well as several others. I do not own this vanguard fan clan it belongs to Hat Emerald**. **Though our imagining of the units may be different I take credit only for creative descriptions of the units.**


	17. Circus in a Storm

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 16**

**Circus in a Storm**

* * *

_With regionals fast approaching it's time for Cosmic Odyssey to host the tournament that'll decided what team will go on to that stage. After a hard fought battle Team Destiny Breaker has made it to the finals with Dalette is ready to win her team that spot._

"With a little bit more practice you and your friends may actually be able to make it to regionals next time." Dalette said with confidence.

"What makes you so sure? From my perspective this match is still pretty even." Dalette's opponent boasts.

"And that's why you aren't ready. Final turn. With a boost Hero of the Skies, Perseus attacks your vanguard! And now Perseus's Limit Break: Since I have no cards in my hand he gains +5000 power and +1 critical." Dalette declared.

"Tch I can't block…..no guard….damage check…..no trigger." Dalette's opponent revealed as he took his 6th damage point.

"And it's over people! Winner of this shop tournament and moving onto Regionals is Destiny Breaker! Give a round of applause for our winners folks." Oli said speaking into a small microphone.

_And applause the store goers do indeed clap their hands, but after a while the store clears out to just a few people. Rather than celebrate, Dalette found an open table and immediately started working on her deck for Regionals._

"Man I thought it was going to be close for a second there, but I'm glad you pulled it out in the end boss." Kiba said in congratulations towards Dalette.

"Wait you actually thought she was going to lose?" Virgil asks with a bit of a surprised look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with being realistic, however there is no way that would happen." Raphugio follows.

"If you have time to talk you have time to work. Once we get to nationals there will be teams younger than we are, but twice as strong. We have to be ready for that." Dalette points out without even looking up from her table.

"Well I have nothing better to do for the rest of the day." Kiba mumbled as he took his deck out and a seat at the open table.

"I've got to really step up my game as well. After all I can't have a reputation of losing to people half my age." Virgil jokingly says as he does the same.

"Ehh what the hell why not?" Raphugio mumbled as he also took a seat.

_It's quite clear they're all taking their preparations very seriously but after a couple of hours Dalette leaves, followed by Raphugio, of which leaves Kiba and Virgil still going at it._

"This is a little more difficult than I thought." Kiba mumbled.

"Having trouble with changing up your deck?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah trying to change up a ride chain is difficult seeing as how there are certain cards that must go with the deck asides from the members of the chain itself." Kiba answers.

"We'll have you thought about using something other than Abraxas for nationals?" Virgil curiously inquires.

"I'm not going to lie I'm working on a new deck, but it won't be ready until Nationals assuming we make it that far. Despite that though, I'd still feel guilty about using something other than this guy." Kiba said.

"How long have you had Abraxas anyway?" Virgil asks.

"For about 10 seeing as how he was the first grade 3 I ever got." Kiba answers.

"I see. Well there's no sense to keep burning the midnight oil even though it's barely the afternoon." Virgil point out.

"Yeah I see what you mean. Guess I'll just go home and sleep it off." Kiba mumbled.

* * *

_A few seconds later our two heroes are standing outside Cosmic Odyssey caught into another conversation._

"Before I forget what about that incomplete tag fight deck you used against Jacob? When will it be finished?" Virgil asks.

"I've ordered the last few cards I need over the internet. Should be delivered to my place in a couple of weeks." Kiba answers.

"Well I'll see…. hang on a second do you hear that?" Virgil asks a he stopped suddenly.

"No what are you talking about man?" a confused Kiba asks.

"Get out of the way! I like can't stop this thing!" a feminine voice yelled.

_Kiba and Virgil turn towards the source of that voice, and fight a purple V-Wheel speeding towards them._

"Oh snap!" the two friends yell as they dive in opposite directions.

_It seems like the driver of this motorized vehicle tried to slow down, but unfortunately not enough to stop as it hit the outer wall of Cosmic Odyssey and the drive fell off._

"Oh come on not again…. Geez. Okay note to self…. remember to put pressure on the breaks sooner rather than later." the girl mumbled as she sat up and dusted herself off.

_This strange girl had a pale complexion, her head was still covered by a purple helmet, was wearing a black/white striped t-shirt, matching shoes, and dark blue jeans._

"Hey are you okay?" Kiba asks as he and Virgil run up to the young woman.

"Yeah how did you not go through the wall?" Virgil asks as he helps up the young woman.

"Thanks for that. Man am I going to be sore later. Geez these things are harder to control then they look on TV." The young woman said gratefully as she took off her helmet.

_This young woman turns out to have brown eyes and black hair that's short/spiky on one side while long and straight on the other._

"Oh I could tell you stories. In fact this one time my friend here lost control of his ride during practice, and went how to put this bluntly certain extremities first into a safety net." Virgil informs with a laugh.

"Seriously? Oh that must have been painful." The black haired girl laughs.

"Owww what was that for?" Virgil asks as Kiba slapped him on the back of the neck.

"And you wonder why Dalette does that to you." Kiba answers.

"Hey are you guys alright? I heard a loud thud from the bathroom." Oli asks as he comes bursting through Cosmic Odyssey's front door.

"Yeah the two of us are fine. Pants is a little dirty now, but nothing an hour in the washer won't fix." Virgil answers.

"That's good to hear. So I take it that this young lady owns that V-Wheel against the wall?" Oli asks as he points to the black-haired girl.

"Yeah this girl is…. actually you haven't told us your name yet." Kiba was saying.

"Oh right I like completely forgot. My name is Tsubasa Soratsuki." Tsubasa informs.

"Good I don't need another la…. Say Virgil Kiba could you please help me move this thing? I want to make sure there wasn't any serious damage to the wall." Oli asks.

"Wow from the feel of this metal, the outer plating is made of some pretty durable material." Kiba said as he placed his hands on Tsubasa's ride.

"You're not kidding. It looks like you could hit this thing with a truck and it would still run." Virgil follows as the three of them finally move the thing out of the way.

"Hey now don't get any ideas. It took me two weeks to replace the outer plating after the last time." Tsubasa says defensively.

"Oh sorry sorry I didn't mean to offend. Anyways I take it your from out of town? If so what brings you almost crashing into our little slice of heaven?" Virgil asks.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose and besides it looks like the damage to the wall is only superficial. Still to answer your other question I'm staying in town with an old friend. The two of us and a couple more old pals plan to enter the U.S national vanguard tournament." Tsubasa answers.

"What about the other thing?" Kiba answers.

"A bit pushy much still it was to practice riding that thing, though she's never been in here personally the friend I'm staying with told me about this place, and some pizza seeing as how I'm hungry." Tsubasa answers.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this line of questioning, but why isn't your friend showing you around?" Oli interrupts.

"She's really busy with her part time job as a maid for some high society chick. She told me to wait until I got back, but I couldn't stand being cooped up." Tsubasa explains.

"A maid hmmmmm." Virgil mumbled as he looked to be deep in thought.

"Hey she only broke up with her ex a while ago, so don't get strange thoughts. And besides you're not even her type." Tsubasa tells Virgil.

"Wait what? No no no that's not even what I was thinking." Virgil said defensively.

"Enough of that alright? Well since you had a craving for pizza…. Tell you what my friend here would gladly treat us to a slice. In fact there is a pizza place right next door." Kiba informs.

"What do you mean us?" Virgil asks whispering into Kiba's ear.

"If you don't want to that's fine, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I tell this complete stranger about how I caught you in a dressing room with Raphugio." Kiba whispers in turn.

"It's no trouble at all, and in fact I insist on doing so." Virgil says urgently.

"Okay? Well come on pizza awaits." Tsubasa says excitedly.

* * *

_And so a few minutes later our two heroes plus Tsubasa have indeed walked into the pizza joint next door. Virgil is just returning to their table from the restroom._

"Sorry if I took too long guys there was a bit of a line. So what did you all talk about while I was away?" Virgil says with a friendly expression.

"Nothing special just some light banter." Kiba answers.

"I see well I bet you're glad that Nolan didn't see the two of you together." Virgil laughs.

"Shut up man." an irritated Kiba retorts.

"Nolan?" Tsubasa said with a confused expression.

"A friend of mine. For some reason almost every time she sees me with another girl our age she yells at me something fierce." Kiba explains.

"Oh it must because she's…. oh actually you guys haven't told me your name." Tsubasa retorts.

"Thought we did. Well my name is Virgil Hernandez." Virgil introduces as if trying to recall something.

"Kiba Nakashima nice to meet you." Kiba follows.

"Ehh you don't look Japanese. I take it you're mixed?" a surprised Tsubasa asked.

"My mom is Japanese, and I guess I get my good looks from my dad." Kiba answers.

"Which isn't very much in the grand scheme of things." Virgil follows.

"Ha ha ha. Anyways it must be because this Nolan girl is….." Tsubasa was saying.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I can get to start you off with?" the waiter asks interrupting Tsubasa.

"Supreme pizza and make it a large." Tsubasa orders.

"Make that two please?" Kiba follows.

"Are you trying to make me broke man?" Virgil quietly yells into Kiba's ear while Tsubasa was distracted by a text message.

"Well I was willing to share with you, but if you want your own I'll scream to the whole store about the dressing room." Kiba whispers back.

"Sorry about that. I thought you looked familiar. You're that guy who lost badly against that Sakura girl aren't you?" Tsubasa asks as she puts away her cell phone.

"Hey I almost won that fight." Kiba said defensively.

"Yeah but a loss is still a loss, and even if you managed to beat one famous fighter that doesn't mean you would have gotten any recognition from others." Tsubasa points out.

"I guess that's true. Well my friend Virgil is in a good mood, so he'll treat you to dessert." Kiba informs.

"Oh my god really? Yes I almost killed the right people EXTRA LARGE DOUBLE FUDGE COATED BANANA SUNDAE!" Tsubasa screams practically about to do a backflip out of her chair.

"But…" Virgil was trying to say as Tsubasa was mid-scream.

"Dressing room." Kiba interrupts.

"Make it a triple if you want." Virgil says aloud.

"Man you guys are awesome. Look I take back what I said earlier if my friend was here I'm sure she'd like you guys." Tsubasa says gratefully.

"Thanks. Say speaking of familiar names any relation to the famed fighter Heiwami Soratsuki or is the last name just coincidence?" Virgil responds.

"No it's not a coincidence. She's my super Tsundere, yells a lot, and couldn't work her way around a wrench if her life depended on it mom." Tsubasa retorts.

"All parents drive their kids crazy at some point." Kiba notes.

"Anyways thanks for the food guys, but I really have to get going." Tsubasa reveals as she gets up from her seat.

"Hold on a second don't you actually want to wait and eat your food before you leave?" Kiba asks.

"That and since you're not familiar with the area, we'd be happy to give you a quick tour." Virgil offers.

"Oh yeah right, and thanks. Gosh I can't believe I almost pulled an Abygail." Tsubasa mumbles.

_One hour after enjoying their food much to the dismay of Virgil and his wallet, this temporary trio work their way to Cosmic Odyssey surprisingly finding Raphugio at the counter talking to Oli. The store it's self isn't very busy right now. _

"What are you doing hear Raphugio? I thought you said that you were planning to go home." Kiba curiously asks.

"He forgot his wallet Kiba." Oli answers.

"Hey are you guys okay? I heard some crazy chick almost hit you with her V-Wheel from Oli." Raphugio asks with concern.

"Yeah we're fine, however Raphugio's wallet didn't survive the aftermath." Kiba answers.

"Hey I'm not crazy. I just need some more practice is all." Tsubasa retorts taking offense to Raphugio's comment.

"I see you're the owner then. I apologize in advance, but I took a quick look at your ride and found the break line is loose and is leaking fluid. I put a temporary fix on it that should last the rest of the day, but you'll want to take apart and reattach the break line if not replace it as soon as you get home." Raphugio explains.

"Oh thanks I guess." Tsubasa responds.

"A lot of the work looks like a custom job. Did you do it all yourself?" Raphugio curiously asks.

"85% of the work on that thing is the result of my own blood, sweat, and tears. The remaining 15% is my mom, however 90% of the time this thing needs repair work done is because of her." Tsubasa answers.

"Ha ha I suppose if nothing else it's good practice. Well I still have stuff to do so I'll see you guys later." Raphugio laughs as he leaves the store.

"So this is where you guys like to hang out I take it? Why don't you install a Motion Figure system in this store? You'd definitely get way more customers that way." Tsubasa suggests.

"Having one would certainly boost up the store's reputation; however the small scale versions are just too expensive. I could just barely pay for a large scale version, but as you can see this store is too small for that." Oli explained.

"Are they really that expensive? I have one in my living room back home. My dad's company makes a lot of neat stuff, so I'm sure if I asked he could get one here and installed in less than an hour or two." Tsubasa retorts.

"Yeah right. Tell you what if you can really get one installed in that time frame I'll eat my shoe." Oli says in honest disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong I wouldn't do it for free. Shall we discuss terms the way people usually do now a days?" Tsubasa said as she gave Oli a clear miffed expression.

"I'm sorry if I came off the wrong way. But surely you can understand why I'm a little suspicious of your claim? Still if you actually do it I wouldn't take it for free." Oli replies.

"That's it I challenge you to an accelerated fight! If I lose I'll get you that motion figure system, but if you lose… someone has to attach wings to my ride." Tsubasa yells as she points her finger at Oli.

"I didn't come here on mine, and Oli doesn't own one Tsubasa." Kiba interjects.

"Are you guys seriously kidding me? If some random psychotic maniac came up and forced you into a fight, you would be left completely defenseless. Sigh is there anyone else that can be my opponent?" Tsubasa frowned.

"Hmmmm….. it would be a good way to see if your V-Wheel is back to fighting strength by well actually having a fight. You willing to do it with this girl man? And before either of you say anything I realize how wrong that sounded." Kiba asks his friend.

"Forgive the cliché, but I have the need for speed." Virgil said willing to be Tsubasa's opponent.

"There's a small track nearby where people go to try and get a V-Wheel license. On day's they're not particularly busy sometimes they allow people to use the track… which should be one of those days today." Kiba informs as he thinks about the idea a bit.

"As long as he doesn't try anything it'll be fine. I really want those wings on my ride so hurry up!" Tsubasa says excitedly.

* * *

_A short thirty minute drive Virgil, Tsubasa, and Kiba arrive outside this DMV for V-Wheels. Virgil shows Tsubasa how to get on the track while Kiba parks his car, and some people started pouring into the small bleachers when they found out something other than a test was going on. Little did they know that two of these observers or rather soon to be observers were of particular note._

"Excuse me I came here to renew my V-Wheel license." Isaac said as he walked up to a woman, at a random desk, inside the track's management office, of who took the documents Isaac brought with him.

"Ah yes your documents are all in order, however it will be a few moments before we can begin your test." the woman worker explained as she quickly glanced over Isaac's documents.

"Did something happen?" a curious Isaac asks.

"Oh no nothing serious occurred. You see as this is a smaller and less busy facility compared to other places, we at times let people use the track for fights." The woman worker explained.

"Do you know who is going at it?" Isaac asks again.

"From what I heard a usual customer at a nearby card shop, and some out of town girl. If you'd like to watch just go down that hall behind you and take a left at the first intersection." The woman worker answered as she pointed behind Isaac.

_Isaac only gave the woman a grateful nod as he proceeded down the hallway. Halfway through he stopped all of a sudden and took out a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion from his deck._

"I see so the master of that dragon is here…. And two more interesting people." Isaac mumbled to himself before continuing down the hallway.

_When Isaac finds himself in the bleachers he sees Virgil with Tsubasa on their rides waiting for the gate to the track to open, and Kiba sitting at what appears to be some sort of sparsely equipped pit area._

"Looks like we're lucky to see a fight instead of some random test. Still I only came in here because I saw that a friend of mine did, but what do you think?" a seemingly random girl asks Isaac.

_That said seemingly random girl has black hair, yet does not look to be of Japanese descent, with deep green eyes, a light tan, and a small build. She's wearing grey slacks, a matching unzipped jacket, and a black T-shirt._

"I was only curious about who was preventing me from taking my renew….. I see you're one of the ones with power to see destiny." Isaac mumbled as his eyes suddenly lit up figuratively speaking.

"I don't have a clue on what you mean by destiny, but I think I'll watch this fight unfold from a better spot." the seemingly random girl said as she turned to exit the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" Isaac curiously asks.

"Forget observing this match from the bleachers. I'm going to watch this fight from the track its self." the seemingly random girl said.

_And down on the track floor, Kiba using a device in this sparsely equipped pit is communicating via video chat with Tsubasa and Virgil._

"Gosh what's taking so long? I thought you said we'd be able to use the track." Tsubasa said getting impatient.

"Sorry sometimes even when they're not busy it takes a few minutes. Usually not this lo…oh speak of the devil we finally got the approval. The gate should be down in a couple minutes." Kiba apologetically explains.

"Finally I couldn't stand to be….here a moment longer." Tsubasa said as she suddenly paused between words.

"Is something wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Virgil asks with concern.

"No it's fine. Just for a second I thought I saw a unicorn." Tsubasa explains as she thinks "Impossible two….. no three, but from the feel of that last one he or she is still awakening. Still the only ones that have it should be….no I'm just imagining things."

_Tsubasa is drawn out of her train of thought when she hears the sound of Virgil's V-Wheel speeding onto the track, and noticed the gate blocking her way is down. Tsubasa takes a moment to collect her thoughts before going onto the track herself._

"Arghh… That's weird. Why do I feel like I got two headaches at once?" Kiba thought.

"Shall we get started then? Though don't expect this to be an easy fight just because you had a little mishap earlier." Virgil asks.

"That's completely sexist man! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight back!... Okay just take a few deep breaths, you need to change the pedal's sensitivity later so don't put too much pressure on it, and just concentrate on the road in front of you. Alright wow this is aweeeesooooome!" Tsubasa yelled as she went full speed right out the gate.

"Oh come on how am I trying to be sexist? I was just trying to make some friendly banter. Arghhhh whatever let's get this over with." Virgil rants as he follows Tsubasa.

"Accelerate vanguard!" the two fighters yell.

* * *

_This simple DMV like office and track is replaced by a fleet of ships sailing in the dark ocean at night, each ship is connected to one another by a series of bridges effectively forming a large oval track, wind is rocking these ships side to side, and the falling holographic rain makes it an even greater challenge as Tsubasa and Virgil race across it unaware of the sea's watchful eye._

"Captain Nightkid**[Power: 5000]**." Virgil revealed.

_Virgil's spirit was transformed into that of a small boy, dressed in a blue pirate's garb, wielding a large sword one wouldn't expect a pirate to use, and standing smelling the sea air as he prepares for battle._

"Smiling Presenter**[Power: 5000]**!" Tsubasa yelled.

_Tsubasa's spirit has been transformed into a young promising entertainer, with blond hair, and a blue jacket. He's showing the same kind of cockiness Tsubasa did as he bowed to the pirate._

"Do you want to go first or second?" Tsubasa asks.

"Let's make this a little more fair…. How about whoever makes the first turn up ahead gets to choose?" Virgil suggests.

"Sure then…actually maybe you should go ahead and go first… I don't think my ride is in racing condition right now." Tsubasa replied as she glanced over the state of her V-wheel.

"Alright then Deadly Nightmare rides**[Power: 7000]**. Captain Nightkid moves to the back row making it over to you." Virgil informs.

_Nightkid transforms into the spirit of a giant horse 6 meters in length, an eerie purple glow, and wearing dark colored armor has decided to join this battle as it searches for it's likely deceased master. Still a loyal spirit is not enough to keep Nightkid away from treasure as he soon appears near Deadly Nightmare._

"Alright it's been a while since I've been able to use this thing for its purpose, I draw! Ride Midnight Bunny**[Power: 7000]**, my old pall Skull Juggler**[Power: 7000]** will help out too, Smiling Presenter moves, and Juggler's skill to soulcharge." Tsubasa explains.

**[Soul Charge – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

_We have a minor case of gender swapping here as the young promising entertainer is transformed into a pink bunny girl, with a red/white striped outfit, a matching hat with bat wings attached, and red ears. Next to her is dark blue goblin like demon, wearing a dark purple/ grey pants, a matching hat, and as the name implies is juggling skulls. Last we have smiling presenter ready to coordinate the show behind the bunny girl_

"Now that Skull Juggler's performed his opening act, he attacks Deadly Nightmare**[Total Power: 7000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"I don't guard." Virgil responds.

_Skull Juggler infused some of his demonic power into the skull he juggles, and throws it at Deadly Nightmare with the force of a cannon ball. In fact it's such that Virgil almost goes overboard this ship-like track with his V-Wheel, and little did they know a black V-Wheel entered the track and is slowly approaching them from behind._

"I know that wasn't real, but that was closer then I'd like." Virgil mumbled.

"You have to do a damage check seeing as how you took the attack." Tsubasa points out.

"I know I was getting to that**[Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**." Virgil retorts.

"Midnight Bunny attacks with a boost from Smiling Presenter**[Total Power: 12000]**!" Tsubasa yelled.

"I'll take this attack as well." Virgil retorts yet again.

"Drive check**[Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed.

_Human or not the legs of a bunny girl have a lot of kicking strength as once Midnight Bunny's comes into contact with Deadly Nightmare, he has to use all the strength his own legs have to give in order to remain standing._

"Damage check**[Death Seeker, Teleos – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed as he and Tsubasa move past go.

"I end my turn, and now it's your move again." Tsubasa said.

"Well well. It looks like little Tsu is finally getting the hang of things.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Speed Counter – 2**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Deadly Nightmare – Midnight Bunny, Smiling Presenter**

**Captain Nightkid, Empty – Skull Juggler, Empty**

"Say do you know the black beauty behind us?" Virgil curiously asks.

"You should soooooooooooooooo not be flirting with someone in the middle of a fight." Kiba communicated to Virgil.

"What? No that's not what I'm doing. I was just asking an honest question out of curiosity only." Virgil defensively retorts.

"Like I really care at all. Believe it or not I have to deal with these kinds of things all the time. So could you stop dragging your feet or in this case your wheels and get on with the performance?" Tsubasa demands.

"Oh come on surely you remember me Tsu? Maybe you aren't recognizing me because you've never seen my ride before? Think about it you were the one that game me my nickname after all." the girl said to Tsubasa trying to get her to remember the important information.

"Oh you know Nictel, Nicrel, Nikhil, Nicollete thank you is hard to say! So that's why I had your named changed to Nikki, and besides it sounds soooooooooo much better." Tsubasa complained.

"Only you have trouble saying it Tsubasa. Sigh don't worry though I'm still rooting for you." Nikki said as she gave Tsubasa a hopeful cheer.

"Kay thanks!" Tsubasa nods then suddenly thinks "One of them is closer now, but it can't be Virgil otherwise I would have noticed. Then that means…." as she quickly turns her head to look at Nikki.

"Is something wrong Tsu? You're like spacing out again." Nikki asks.

"Sorry. Say I need to focus on this fight, so can we talk later?" Tsubasa asks.

"Not a prob Tsu seeing as how there's much we need to catch up on." Nikki replied.

"Okay…. Getting back on topic I ride Captain Nightmist**[Power: 8000]** and to follow up with this pirate's raid Death Seeker Orpheus **[Power: 9000] **to the rearguard." Virgil informs.

"Good I was starting to get bored." Tsubasa retorts.

"Yeah well you won't be bored for much longer after this because Captain Nightmist is coming in to run his sword through Skull Juggler**[Power: 8000]**!" Virgil declared.

"I don't guard." Tsubasa replies.

"Drive check**[Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger**

"Ehh this performer has done his part." Tsubasa said as she removed Skull Juggler from the field.

"Death Seeker Orpheus strengthened by the treasure finding sense of Nightkid attacks your vanguard** [Total Power: 14000]**!" Virgil declared.

_Though he doesn't wield the scythe of death, Orpheus one of its emissaries swings the sword of wrath upon Midnight Bunny._

"And I damage check**[Midnight Bunny – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed as she a hummed a tune.

"You're a pretty good singer. Almost as good as my….. Sorry I'm getting off topic again. I end my turn." Virgil said hiding a hint of sadness in his voice for a moment.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Speed Counter – 3**

**2 – Damage – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Captain Nightmist – Midnight Bunny, Smiling Presenter**

**Captain Nightkid, Death Seeker Orpheus – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Jumping Jill**[Power: 9000]**, along with Crimson Beast Tamer**[Power: 8000]**, and Dancing Princess of the Night Sky**[Power: 8000]** to complete this act's opening formation." Tsubasa said.

_In an instant the worst thing that can happen to a boat at sea occurs, flames fill the wooden track as a green-haired girl with springs for legs jumped out from the ocean or the side of a ship, a silver-haired elf with a whip of flames, and a blond trapezist made their presence known._

"Dancing Princess of the Night Sky's counterblast: I add Crimson Beast Tamer from my deck to my soul. Now Dancing Princess of the Night Sky attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 8000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"Hook Wielding Zombie will stop that attack**[Total Shield: 5000]**." Virgil counters as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

_Using her superior acrobatic skills Dancing Princess uses the sails, the ropes, etc of all these ships to catch up to and catch off guard Captain Nightmist. She forgot that the members of the Granblue band of pirates are mostly the undead or creatures flat out hard to kill as Hook Wielding Zombie pushes her out of the way before falling into the ocean depths. _

"Alright then! Let's see how you take Jumping Jill's attack on your vanguard with Smiling Presenter's boost**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Tsubasa followed.

"I think I'll take that attack." Virgil retorts.

"Check**[Popcorn Boy – Heal Trigger] **Man I wish I could heal now, but I guess the power bonus to Crimson is enough of a consolation prize." Tsubasa reveals.

"Damage check**[Three Star Chef, Pietro – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed in turn as he placed the card in the damage zone.

"Crimson Beast Tamer attacks that Orpheus thing now! Also since there is another Crimson Beast Tamer in the soul, she gains +3000 power for this battle**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Tsubasa declared yet again.

_For some reason Tsubasa's Crimson Beast Tamer cracked her whip and stared at her with a clear face of irritation._

"Okay okay I get it. Could you please attack that Orpheus thing?!" Tsubasa for some strange reason pleas the holographic form of the card.

"Your M.F system a little glitchy?" Virgil asks.

"You have no idea how many times I wish that was the case. Still do you guard or not?" Tsubasa answers.

"Guess it's time for you to return to the River Stix Orpheus." Virgil mumbled as he placed the card in the drop zone.

"Guess that's it for now….. Hey I said I was sorry." Tsubasa for some reason said to the hologram of Crimson Beast Tamer much to Virgil's confusion.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Speed Counter – 4**

**3 – Damage – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, Empty**

**Empty, Captain Nightmist – Jumping Jill, Smiling Presenter**

**Captain Nightkid, Empty – Crimson Beast Tamer, Empty**

"I guess everyone has their own issues. Stand and draw. Not even death prevents the wind from blowing in your sails! I ride Death Pirate King, Davy Jones**[Power: 11000]**, Death Seeker Thanatos**[Power: 10000]**, and last Dandy Guy, Romario**[Power: 8000]**." Virgil explains.

_Davy Jones is dressed in a black pirate garb, has sun bleach bones, primarily due to the lack of skin, not to mention the other nasty things that call where his innards used to be home, and don't forget the large cutlass he be fighting with mater. Next to him is an emissary of death, wielding a scythe embedded with eyeballs. Last we have a Zombie sharply dressed in white._

"Thanatos boosted by Nightkid attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 15000]**! Hmmmmm is something a matter? You've been staring your cards for a long time." Virgil declared then asked.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about? I just have more of a relationship with my cards then most people. Anyways Popcorn Boy will stop that attack**[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Tsubasa counters.

"Either her M.F system really is being glitchy or Crimson Beast Tamer is a much more stubborn card then she looks." Nikki thought.

"I'll have Davy Jones attack your vanguard with a boost from Dandy Guy, Romario! Let me also add by milling the top two cards of my deck my vanguard gains +2000 power for this battle**[Total Power" 21000]**!" Virgil yelled.

**[Milled Card – Deadly Nightmare]**

**[Milled Card – Never Dying Cut-throat]**

"I'm totally cool with taking that attack." Tsubasa shrugged.

"Twin Drive check**[Deadly Nightmare – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Skeleton Lookout – Stand Trigger] **I give all effects to Death Seeker Thanatos." Virgil decides as he stood Thanatos back up.

"Damage check**[Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**….. I'm sorry I can't help what my luck of the draw is." Tsubasa revealed for some reason staring at the Crimson Beast Tamer on her field.

"… Are you sure you're okay? Well I'm not going to stop if you're having a mental break down. Thanatos is attacking your vanguard again**[Total Power: 15000]**!" Virgil declared.

"No guard." Tsubasa replied.

_Beware the power of Death's scythe for Jumping Jill should consider herself very lucky for being alive after being hit by it._

"And the top card this time is**[Damage Check – Skull Juggler – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed.

"Thanatos's skill: By paying his cost and retiring him I bring Orpheus**[Power: 9000]** back out from the River Stix, however he has to work for his stay in the world of the living this time because Orpheus will be attacking Crimson Beast Tamer**[Total Power: 9000]**!" Virgil declared.

"Dancing Princess of the Night Sky intercepts**[ Total Shield: 5000]**." Tsubasa counters and for some strange reason Crimson Beast Tamer looks satisfied by her sacrifice.

"I understand these holograms were programmed with expressions for a sense of realism, but the way they're showing it is strange." Virgil thought while saying aloud "Over to you Tsubasa."

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**4 – Hand – 3**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Speed Counter – 5**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Dandy Guy Romario, Death Pirate King Davy Jones – Jumping Jill, Smiling Presenter**

**Captain Nightkid, Death Seeker Orpheus – Crimson Beast Tamer, Empty**

"Are you sure you're okay to keep fighting?" Virgil asks with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry I still have enough fight left in me to kick your butt. Now watch as the circus gets a little more chaotic, cause hey we'll be jumping through dimensions! I ride Alter-Dimera Tamer, Larah**[Power: 11000]**!"

_In a flash of light, the entire space around them became distorted as portals appeared at regular intervals, causing large chimera beasts to disappear as quickly as they appeared. As in the center of this on the sea track is a dark-haired woman, cracking her spacial whip and commanding the beasts as she goes._

"I'm sure you remember this guy, and of course I will be using." Tsubasa said as she called another Skull Juggler to the rearguard.

**[Soul Charge – Dancing Princess of the Night Sky]**

"But this act is not over yet because I use Smiling Presenter's skill: I move her to the soul to search the top 10 cards of my deck and add Purple Trapezist to the soul. Crimson Beast Tamer attacks your vanguard and Skull Juggler's a boosting**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Tsubasa explained then declared.

_Crimson Beast Tamer cracks her whip on the ship's hull, then spins it around like a ribbon, and finally lashes Davy Jones a few times to leave permanent damage on his bones._

"Damage check**[Never Dying Cut-throat – No Trigger]**. For someone who looks like they spend most their time fixing their ride rather than well riding it you're doing pretty well." Virgil replies.

"What did I say about flirting?" Kiba emphasizes.

"Oh come on how was that flirting?" Virgil retorts.

"Hahaha…. Well, I've done a lot of modifications in order to make the controls simpler. As a result it can't handle too many commands at once making advanced riding techniques difficult, but I can still fight and that's what counts. Well, whatever Larah attacks your vanguard , and since I have more than 6 cards in the soul, she gains +2000 power for this battle**[Total Power: 13000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"Nowwwww , a drive check**[Big League Bear – No Trigger] **Second check**[Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger] **Oh a draw trigger! I draw and, well, I think I'll just give the power to Larah." Tsubasa decides.

"You shouldn't frown as this fight isn't over yet." Virgil points out.

"Tsu is by far no slouch, but this guy is pretty good himself. I'm guessing this match depends on what happens his next turn." Nikki thought.

"Now just wait a second all that happened was that my attack didn't go through. You're acting like I'm some suicidal maniac. Gosh boys are such idiots." Tsubasa sighed.

"But….. well I… I mean I…. oh forget it you're right a lot of us are idiots." Virgil replied.

"Well duh stating the obvious much! Over to you." Tsubasa said.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 7**

**6 – Speed Counter – 6**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Dandy Guy Romario, Death Pirate King Davy Jones – Alter-Dimera Tamer Larah, Empty**

**Captain Nightkid, Death Seeker Orpheus – Crimson Beast Tamer, Skull Juggler**

"Stand and Draw. I'll replace the sharply dressed zombie with Evil Shade**[Power: 6000]**. Next up Orpheus with a boost from Nightkid attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 14000]**!" Virgil declared.

"Big League Bear guards**[Total Shield: 5000]**, and his skill allowing me to soul charge 2 cards." Tsubasa replied.

**[Soul Charge – Alter-Dimera Tamer Larah]**

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer]**

"Evil Shade boosts Davy Jones, plus a power bonus from both their skills and I attack Larah**[Total Power: 23000]**!" Virgil Declared.

**[Rough Seas Banshee – Milled Card]**

**[Gust Jinn – Milled Card]**

**[Commodore Blueblood – Milled Card]**

**[Master Swordsman, Nightstorm – Milled Card]**

"Ew, ew, and ew so I don't guard. Honestly man that's just gross." Tsubasa said.

"Checking the twin drive**[Three Star Chef, Pietro – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Hook-wielding Zombie – Draw Trigger]** Lucky I get my own draw trigger, and power to vanguard and draw." Virgil said as he tapped his vanguard with the draw trigger.

"And this time it's …**[Azure Trapezist – Speed Trigger]**. At least it isn't a heal trigger, but power to Larah and my speed counters go up by 3." Tsubasa said as she placed the card in the damage zone.

"I end my turn…. Wait what do you mean that's gross? It can't be me I know I took a shower this morning." Virgil replied as he quickly smelled his arm pits.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 9**

**7 – Speed Counter – 10 **

**4 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Evil Shade, Death Pirate King Davy Jones – Alter-Dimera Tamer Larah, Empty**

**Captain Nightkid, Death Seeker Orpheus – Crimson Beast Tamer, Skull Juggler**

"Stand and draw. Let the crowd gaze at the beauty of your ruby whip! I break ride Ruby Beast Tamer**[Power: 11000]**! And now for Larah's break ride skill: My vanguard gets +10000 power and an interesting little skill you'll see in just a moment." Tsubasa said with a confident grin.

_Ruby Beast Tamer has hair as red as a ruby, rubies bedazzled upon her whip's handle, and her eyes the same color as Tsubasa's also has the same confident look about them._

"I call Purple Trapezist**[Power: 6000]**, and thanks to her skill I move Skull Juggler to the soul in order to bring out Midnight Bunny**[Power: 7000]**. It's still not over yet because Tamer's and my break ride's secondary skill kicks in: My vanguard gets +6000 power until the end of this turn.

"What the…. That means you have the potential to bring out a great deal of attacking power this turn!" Virgil says in shock.

"That's right, and I highly doubt you'll survive because I'm activating Crimson Beast Tamer's Accel Break twice over : I call from the soul Dancing Princess of the Night Sky**[Power: 8000], **and Smiling Presenter**[Power: 5000]**. Don't worry though because it still gets much worse from here. Because between Crimson Beast Tamer's Accel Break, her secondary skill, and Larah's break ride skill my vanguard gets +14000 power." Tsubasa explains.

"Wow Tsu is definitely going for game right now. It'll be a miracle if this guy manages to survive." Nikki thought in amazement.

"I boost Crimson Beast Tamer and attack your vanguard**[Total Power: 18000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"Doctor Rouge will guard that**[Total Shield: 10000]**" Virgil replied.

"Dancing Princess's skill and I add Turquoise Beast Tamer to the soul. Then boosted by Smiling Presenter my Dancing Princess attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 13000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"I'll take that attack." Virgil said as he glanced over his hand and the tension of the match came to a boil.

_Dancing Princess, like her name implies uses her years if training upon Davy Jones in the form of several kicks to his skull._

"Damage check**[Hook-wielding Zombie – Draw Trigger]**. Power to my vanguard and draw." Virgil replies.

"Depending on Virgil's hand it looks like Tsubasa's next drive check will be key." Kiba.

"Now Ruby Beast Tamer attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 47000]**!" Tsubasa yelled intending to finish the fight here and now.

"I'll use my entire hand to block that**[Total Shield: 35000]**!" Virgil said as he placed his cards on the guardian circle with wild abandon.

"One check to find them**[Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**. And one check to rule them all**[Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed.

"And two checks to deny them." Virgil retorts.

"Touche, and I end my turn." Tsubasa said.

**Virgil – Tsubasa**

**0 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 8**

**8 – Speed Counter – 5 **

**5 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Empty – Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, Smiling Presenter**

**Evil Shade, Death Pirate King Davy Jones – Ruby Beast Tamer, Purple Trapezist**

**Captain Nightkid, Empty – Crimson Beast Tamer, Midnight Bunny**

"Looks like win or lose this will be my last turn." Virgil mumbles.

"Then if this is your closing performance I suggest you go out with a bang." Tsubasa replies.

"We'll see. Stand and draw. Awaken necromancer of the deepest depths! I break ride Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus**[Power: 10000].** With Davy Jones's break ride skill: +10000 power to my vanguard plus I revive Master Swordsman, Nightstorm**[Power: 10000] **with a +4000 power bonus this turn. Don't forget Cocytus's counterblast to bring back Death Seeker Thanatos**[Power: 10000]**. My own little version of Infinite Resurrection Hell isn't done yet because I activate Deadly Nightmare's**[Power: 7000]** soulblast to retire Nightkid and call him from the drop zone." Virgil explained.

"Dam this one's going to be really close." Tsubasa thought as she glanced over her hand.

"Now Deadly Nightmare boost Death Seeker, Thanatos and attack Ruby Beast Tamer**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Virgil declared.

"Crimson Beast Tamer and Dancing Princess intercepts**[Total Shield: 10000]**." Tsubasa said as she slid the two cards to the guardian circle.

_Death always likes to approach from the shadows and unexpected places, however due to the Pale Moon Circus's second job he is caught by Crimson Beast Tamer and Dancing Princess who sacrifice themselves to foil Thanatos's assassination attempt._

"Master Swordsman, Nightstorm attack**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Virgil follows.

"Damage check**[Alter-Dimera Tamer, Larah – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed.

"Now let's see if this will clinch this. With Evil Shade's boost and Cocytus power bonus from his Limit Break, he attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 35000]**!" Virgil declared hopefully for the final time.

"I guard with Turquoise Beast Tamer, Jumping Jill, Rainbow Magician, and Poison Juggler**[Total Shield: 25000]**!" Tsubasa counters.

"Twin drive check**[Dandy Guy, Romario – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Rough Seas Banshee – Critical Trigger]** I'm giving all effects to Cocytus**[New Total: 40000 2crit]**!" Virgil yells.

_Drawing upon his black magic, the strength from the Break Ride, and the power of the critical trigger Cocytus creates a monsoon like no other drawing in the water of the ocean for extra power. Then that monsoon crushes everything that gets in its way under all that raw power, and sends Ruby Beast Tamer flying into one of the ship's stern shattering wood then possibly bones on impact._

"Damage check**[Ruby Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**." Tsubasa revealed much to her disappointment.

* * *

_With Tsubasa's defeat confirmed, the M.F system deactivates and her V-Wheel is forced to a stop. Ironically only a few feet ahead of where they started from, and the small crowd gives applause as loud as a full stadium after having the honor of seeing such an exciting fight._

"Dang it and I almost had you too." Tsubasa said venting the frustration of her defeat as Virgil pulled up beside her.

"I honestly thought you did for a moment there seeing as how neither of us really hit our triggers. Still you have no reason to be sad." Virgil said trying to cheer Tsubasa up.

"He's right Tsu. Yes it's important to win a fight, but if you can give the people watching you perform the sense of excitement you two did here today then I don't think loosing is a total loss." Nikki followed as she pulled up on the other side of Tsubasa.

"Ohhhh listen you guys have to enter the same regionals as us. I'll want payback on that stage." Tsubasa declares.

"You're on." Virgil responds as he and Tsubasa shake hands.

"Come on Nikki let's get going." Tsubasa said as she and Nikki try to leave.

"Hang on have you forgotten our deal?" Kiba yells.

"Bet? Well whatever it is take care of it, and I'll meet you back at Abygail's place." Nikki informs before driving off.

"I'll make the call when we get back to the store. You two okay with that?" Tsubasa asks.

"Yeah." Virgil and Kiba answer.

_Virgil and Tsubasa drive off the track with Kiba unfortunately having to walk, however he stops when he hears the thud of his deck box falling off his belt hitting the cement below._

"Shoot it looks like I'll have to replace the latch on this later. Man there goes….hmmmm." Kiba mumbled to himself as he picked up his deck and felt someone stare at him intently.

_Kiba looks up to the crowd to see whoever's focus he's the target of, and finds it to be Isaac though he doesn't realize it at first. Once their gazes meet they stare at each other seriously as if it were life or death._

"The next time we fight I will win." Kiba mumbled though he doubts Isaac heard him.

"It was your destiny to lose to me the last time we fought and it will be your destiny to be crushed under my power the next time as well." Isaac mumbled as if he heard Kiba.

"Hey Kiba hurry up!" Virgil yells.

"Sorry I'm coming." Kiba responds.

_And so with that battle done 2/4 of our heroes and Tsubasa return to Cosmic Odyssey to report the results of the fight to Oli._

"So who won guys? You or Tsubasa?" Oli asks.

"This should answer your question… Hey daddy could you do me a really big favor?" Tsubasa answers as she dials a number on her cell phone then starts speaking in a unusually girly voice.

_1 and a half hours later a truck pulls outside Cosmic Odyssey with uniformed men going back and forth between the two carrying parts or tools of some kind. Inside Cosmic Odyssey, the same uniformed men are tearing up the floor and the wall of the store as they wire to what appears to be an incomplete small scale M.F system._

"I don't believe it she actually got it here under 2 hours." Oli said as he took off his shoe and placed it on the counter.

"Oli what are you doing?" a confused Kiba asks.

"I said I was going to eat my shoe if she got a small scale M.F system here in under 2 hours, and I'm going to eat it." Oli answers.

"In that case would you prefer BBQ sauce or ranch?" Virgil follows as he pulls out two bottles of the stuff.

"Ra….wait you keep BBQ sauce and ranch dressing on you at all times?" Oli asks in disbelief.

"No what sane….wait where did these come from?" a bewildered Virgil answers.

"Yeah I know dad I'll say hello to mom for you next time I talk to her. Okay dad…..Do I have to? Fine…I love you to." Tsubasa said much to her embarrassment. Then after putting away her phone she says "Okay everything should be finished in less than an hour, and if you'll excuse me I have things to do people to see."

* * *

_Several hours later as the sun begins to set in Tarrant City, we find Abygail Ingrid waiting impatiently outside her home._

"Sigh just where did Tsubasa go? I told her to wait until I got home, and of course she wouldn't listen seeing as how she's the only one we're waiting on." Abygail vents.

"Hey Abygail… come help… me push…. this thing!" Tsubasa yells from a distance as for some reason she is pushing her V-Wheel.

"You're late!" Abygail yells back.

"I know….just help me push…..this thing is heavy." Tsubasa pleas out of breath.

"What happened?" Abygail asks as she begins to help Tsubasa.

"My break line…. leaking fluid…. temporary patch didn't hold… had to push the rest of the way." Tsubasa answers taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Why didn't you call we would have gone to find you?" Abygail curiously inquired.

"My cell phone ran out of power. I honestly can't figure out how this happened. There's no way my near mishap earlier caused this." Tsubasa answers.

"Well where did you leave it last night?" Abygail asks.

"Parked in your garage next to the other fridge you have." Tsubasa answers.

"Ohhh so that's what I tripped over last night." Abygail said as she came to realize something.

"Trip? What did you do?" a surprised Tsubasa asks.

"Well I got thirsty and a sugar craving at the same time, so I went to the garage to grab a Diet Pepsi out of the fridge and tripped over some kind of cable in the dark." Abygail explains.

"How do you trip over the break line? It was covered by the outer… oh forget it this is you we're talking about so of course you'd find a way." Tsubasa rants.

"Ha ha well thanks." Abygail smiles.

"That wasn't a compliment!" Tsubasa yelled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Tsubasa: My name is Tsubasa Soratsuki and I was created by the writer Tsukuyomi-chan.

Nikki: And I'm Nicolette Kurosagi or Nikki for short. I was created by the writer decode9. Nice to meet you all.

Dalette: Yes well enough about that everyone. The deadline for the regional registration is approaching.

Virgil: Man I wonder what kind of teams we'll face hear.

Kiba: Me to, and personally I hope either Tsubasa's team or Isaac's is here.

Sade: Wow it's Dr. O in person!

Raphugio: Say doesn't that guy look familiar?

Quinn: Hello Team Destiny Breaker. Long time no see isn't it? Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Dark Iron Grudge Match".

* * *

**Granblue**

The following Granblue cards were created by me, and are free to use as long as credit is given.

**Death Pirate King, Davy Jones G3**

Power: 11000

Auto LB4: When a "Granblue" rides this unit, choose one "Granblue" from your drop zone then call it to (RC) that unit gets +4000 power until end of turn, and choose one of your vanguards, and that unit gets +10000 power until the end of turn.

Auto(V):[Put 2 cards from the top of your deck into your dropzone] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets +2000 power for that battle.

Cont(V/R): Lord

**Death Seeker, Orpheus G2**

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Remove 3 Speed Counters & Retire this unit] When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if you have a "Granblue" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a "Granblue" other than a card named "Death Seeker, Orpheus" from your drop zone, and call it to (RC).

**Death Seeker, Teleos G1**

Power: 7000 Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Remove 3 Speed Counters & Retire this unit] When this unit boosts an attack that hit a vanguard, if you have a "Granblue" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a "Granblue" other than a card named "Death Seekr, Orpheus" from your drop zone, and call it to (RC).

**Never Dying-cut throat G1**

Power: 6000 Shield: 5000

Auto(Drop Zone):[Remove 3 Speed Counters] When your "Granblue" vanguard is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this unit to the guardian circle. When this unit is sent to the drop zone from the guardian circle after being called by this effect, put this unit into your bind zone.

* * *

**Pale Moon**

The following cards were created by Tsukuyomi-chan. Feel free to use them in your own fan fic as long as credit is given.

**Azure Trapezist G0 Speed Trigger**

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

Cont: You can have only 4 speed triggers in a deck.

**Alter-Dimera Tamer, Larah G3**

Power: 11000

Auto LB4: When a "Pale Moon" rides this unit, you may choose one of your Vanguards, that unit gets +10000 power and "Auto(V): When a 'Pale Moon' is placed on (RC) from Soul, your vanguard gets +4000 power until end of turn" until end of turn.

Auto: When this unit attacks a Vanguard, if you have 6 or more "Pale Moon" in the soul, this unit gets +2000 power until the end of that battle.

Cont(V/R): Lord

**Ruby Beast Tamer G3**

Power: 11000

Act(V):[Limit Break 4][Remove 3 Speed Counters] If you pay the cost, this unit gets +1000 power until end of turn, and call one "Pale Moon" from your soul to (RC).

Auto(V): When a "Pale Moon" is called from the soul, this unit gets +2000 power until the end of turn.


	18. Dark Iron Grudge Match

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 17**

**Dark Iron Grudge Match**

* * *

_Today the first step towards the dreams of many Cardfighting teams begin as they flock to the many event halls or stadiums to take part in the Regional qualifiers tournament. Team Destiny Breaker along with Sade is on the way to one such location._

"Man I'm getting really excited right now." Kiba says aloud as he does a last minute one over of his deck.

"Hey don't burn you're self out before you even leave the gate man." Virgil follows.

"Just let him be excited, and besides we all are." Raphugio interjects.

"Good luck big bro." Sade tells Kiba.

"Thanks Sade, and don't worry you've been a big help these past few weeks." Kiba said appreciatively as he pat her on the head.

"Like I said before we left don't underestimate the other teams we may be facing. Just because there aren't a few hundred blogs about them doesn't mean they will be week." Dalette points out.

"Speaking of which who do you think will be our biggest competition boss?" Virgil curiously asks.

"Every team we face is our competition, but there are two I believe will be the biggest." Dalette answers.

"Who would those be?" Kiba asks.

"The first is a team funded by and representing Tarrant Central University. They call themselves Team Wild Learning, and as the name implies the members primarily use Great Nature." Dalette explains.

"What do you mean primarily? You mean to say that some members use different clans?" a curious Sade inquires.

"I heard that they changed their line up for this regional last minute, and I don't know if the replacements use Great Nature." Dalette answers.

"What about the other team?" Kiba asks.

"A 4-man group called Team Resurgence who suddenly started appearing as topics of conversation on the Tarrant City based Vanguard internet forums." Dalette answers.

"What did you find out about them?" Raphugio asks.

"Little to nothing as they only recently appeared on the net, but strangely enough there is no information about the members, what they look like, what clan they use, who the leader is, etc. Only that the more reputable sites I go to claim them to be nearly if not equal to team Strike Shadow in strength. I don't put much stock into rumors, but for such claims to be made they have to be fighters of some ability." Dalette explains.

"Well it wouldn't be fun if it was easy guys." Virgil points out.

"Team Wild Learning or Team Resurgence regardless of which or both we face, we'll just beat them and move on to Nationals." Kiba says confidently.

"And even if one of us is defeated the others will pick up the slack. That's why we're a team and friends." Raphugio follows.

"Now my friends could the three of you quite down so I can focus on driving?" Dalette strongly demands.

"Sorry." Dalette's three friends respond.

"Virgil did you refill my disguise bag?" Dalette asks.

"Make-up, accessories, wigs, and spare outfits all loaded in the trunk and the trailer holding our rides." Virgil answers.

"Why not just compete in what you're wearing right now?" Kiba asks.

"How many times must I explain what will happen if I go anywhere crowded as is? Or must I bring up the time we were all holed up in a hotel room for a week?" Dalette retorts slightly irritated.

"Kiba is right though. You are going to have to get over that problem eventually." Raphugio follows.

"I don't have a problem with looking like her; however I don't want to make a scene at least until nationals start." Dalette counters.

"Whatever you say boss." Virgil interjects.

* * *

_As those 5 continue on to the event hall I change the location to an expensively furnished office in a corporate building in down town Tarrant City. That office has its doors locked, blinds down, and light dimmed to the point where one can only barely see where they are going. The owner of this office Alexander Verde is talking to an unknown individual via video communication, and that unknown individual is hiding his/her face and disguising his/her voice._

"This little communication is inconvenient seeing as how I'm a busy man." Alexander tells the unknown person.

"You are only busy because I ordered you to be so. I'm calling for a status update on the implementation of the devices." The unknown entity retorts.

"Yes as you know there was a power malfunction resulting in the destruction of some of the devices. As a result placing them at each Regional tournament proved impossible, however the remaining devices should be installed and online in approximately 1-2 hours." Alexander explained.

"Good. What about my other important project?" the unknown person asks.

"The estimated completion date is the final match of the U.S national tournament, and going back to the first thing after the devices are online we'll have detailed information on those who have or might have the potential within moments." Alexander answers.

"See that everything proceeds on schedule. Should there be one more delay let's just say the protection from what afflicts the offspring of you and your friends will be removed." the unknown person said before ending the transmission.

"Tch dam that bastard. We will get out from under you." Alexander vents with a clear look of rage in his eye.

* * *

_Ah yes the classical mysterious mastermind bit, but a bit to be addressed at another time as we return back to the event hall where regionals are taking place. Team Destiny Breaker plus Sade have parked and are waiting in the registration line._

"Say any of you guys hungry? Just wondering since I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Raphugio asks.

"Actually yeah I could use something to eat. Say boss since it's going to be a while before matches actually begin do you mind if we all grab a bite?" Virgil asks.

"Fine, but nothing heavy. I don't need to have any of you run to the bathroom in the middle of a match or be distracted by that fact." Dalette answers.

"Yes mam. What about you Sade? Do you want something to eat?" Kiba follows.

"I'll just share with whatever you get if that's okay big bro." Sade answers.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." Kiba retorts.

"Say boss what's in that box you're carrying?" Virgil asks.

"You'll see." Dalette answers.

"Next in line please. Now whoever among you is the team captain please step forward and state the name of both you and your team?" a man at a front desk asks.

_Now the reason no one went fan girl on Dalette is because she's put on a blonde wig, green contact lens, and changed her hair style._

"Dalette Grayson I'm the captain of Team Destiny Breaker." Dalette answers.

"Ah yes here you are. Now according to the entry information from the shop tournament your team mates consisted of Virgil Hernandez, Raphugio Gomez, and Kiba Nakashima. I take it those three are them?" the man at the front desk asks.

"Yes that's correct." Dalette answers.

"The four of you must sign this entry form." The man said as he held up a piece of paper.

_3 minutes later after they signed that document._

"Good as there is a chance of an accelerated fight occurring each of your V-Wheels will be temporary placed in a secured section of the event hall. Should any of you have to fight one an improvised track has been set up in one of the parking lots, and your ride will be moved there accordingly. Now there is only one more matter to complete your registration." the man explained.

"Which is?" Dalette asks.

"Has any additional members joined your team between the shop tournament and now? If so they must sigh this document as well to be allowed to compete." The man answers.

"We have gained a new member." Dalette answers.

"Eh you did big sis? Why isn't that person here with us?" Sade curiously asks.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we're looking at her." Kiba explains.

"Ehh me? But I have nowhere near the level of experience you do." a bewildered Sade responds.

"You may not have the experience; however you have a great capacity to learn. I have every confidence that you'll do fine." Dalette tells Sade.

"What they said." Raphugio follows.

"Ditto." Virgil also follows.

"Okay um where do I sign?" Sade asks confirming her introduction into Team Destiny Breaker.

* * *

_A land mark moment in this team's rise to fame wouldn't you say? Well an hour and a half or so later Team Destiny Breaker sitting in the Event Hall's food court enjoying the classical American lunch of a cheeseburger, fries, and a small soda. The CCTV of the event hall is cycling through the more exciting matches going on. Dalette has just returned from trying to see if she can get a copy of the match pairings._

"Would you like me to get a refill Sade?" Kiba asks.

"No I'm good big bro." Sade answers.

"Did you find out who we're fighting first boss?" Virgil asks.

"No it seems they're keeping the pairings a secret, and only announcing them as matches end. I can tell you that we'll be in the B block along with Team Wild Learning, and that if we face Team Resurgence it won't be until the finals." Dalette answers.

"Well come one guys it wouldn't be fun if we had to face both big dogs right off the bay." Raphugio interjects.

"Yeah I….. oh hang on it looks like they're going to show Team Resurgence's third fight on the CCTV." Virgil informs.

"And we're back. My co-commentator has stepped out for a moment. Oh my it seems that we're approaching the end game between the captain of Team Lunar and vice-vaptain seat of Team Resurgence. Why don't we get a shot of them on camera." a random commentator announces.

"Finally we can see this mystery tea….. No way that's Tsubasa and Nikki." Virgil says in shock as the two of them are shown on T.V.

_If the attention of any member of Team Destiny Breaker was wavering it's certainly on focused on this match. Tsubasa is fighting as Nikki is sitting on the bench behind her watching, and yet the other members of Team Resurgence are nowhere to be found. Then comparing Tsubasa's field to her opponent she's at a disadvantage, but does not look bothered by the fact in the slightest._

"Over to you. Not that I think you'll last that long seeing as how two of your team-mates abandoned you." Team Lunar's captain boasts.

**Tsubasa – Team Lunar Captain**

**1 – Hand – 4**

**12 – Soul – 9**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**1 – Counterblast – 3**

**Empty, Empty – Demon of Aspiration Amon, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Empty, Alter-Dimera Tamer, Larah – Demon World Marquis Amon, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Turquoise Beast Tamer, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Wait what? Nikki why didn't you tell me they left?" a surprised Tsubasa asks.

"They didn't want to worry you since they know you can handle it. The two of them got hungry and went to the McDonalds across the street." Nikki answers.

"What? Why didn't they wait? They know I'm hungry too. Oh they better bring me something or I'm going to yell at them when they get back." Tsubasa rants.

"Excuse me I don't know about you, but I'm a busy man. Could you please hurry up and make your move?" Team Lunar's captain asks.

"Sigh sorry it's just hard to get into a fight with such a weak opponent. If you don't mind I'm going to finish things now." Tsubasa proclaims.

"I highly doubt that. Just what do you think you can do with only 1 card in your hand?" Team Lunar's captain retorts.

"Just wait and see. Stand and draw. Crack your whip and encircle the crowd with your show! I break ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier**[Power: 10000]**! My Vanguard gets +10000 power and a skill you'll see in just a moment." Tsubasa explains.

"And this fight is over." Nikki mumbles.

"Now Luquier's Limit Break: I superior call from my soul Nightmare Doll, Alice**[Power: 10000]**, Crimson Beast Tamer**[Power: 8000]**, Jumping Glenn**[Power: 7000]**, and Girl Who Crossed the Gap**[Power: 5000]**. Between my Vanguard plus my Break Ride's secondary skill Luquier gains +28000 power." Tsubasa explained.

"Impossible such power." Team Lunar's captain says in shock.

"Now boosted by Jumping Glen my Luquier is coming in**[Total Power: 58000]**!" Tsubasa declared.

"Nowhere near enough to block dammit. I don't guard." Team Lunar's captain retorts.

"One check to find them**[Poison Juggler – Critical Trigger]** critical going to vanguard and power to Crimson Beast Tamer. One check to win them all**[Poison Juggler – Critical Trigger]** with the second first the same as the first**[New Total: 58000 3crit]**!" Tsubasa sings.

"Da….damage check**[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**." Team Lunar's captain reveals.

"And the winner going on to the next round is Tsubasa Soratsuki of Team Resurgence!" the random commentator announced.

"No way….there's that much of a difference in her standing and accelerated fighting skills. Just how strong are the other members?" Virgil asks as he and the other members of Team Destiny Breaker are in shock at what they saw.

"Only one way to find out, and don't let the pressure get to you. We go to Nationals as long as we make it to second place." Raphugio follows.

"But if we go into Nationals with that mindset we won't even make it that far. Even if you're nervous go in fighting intending to go all the way." Dalette interjects.

"I think I'll just keep working on my deck until we're ca…. ohhh no." Kiba was saying as he suddenly started checking all of his pockets.

"What is it Kiba?" Raphugio asks.

"I uhh forgot my deck in the car." Kiba admits much to his embarrassment.

"Honestly such irresponsibility. Look I have….forgotten my deck in my disguise bag." Dalette said berating Kiba as she reached for where she thought her deck to be.

"Come on guys let's hurry back to the car, let them get their decks, and hurry back before we're called up." Raphugio suggests.

* * *

_A short sprint later Team Destiny Breaker returns to just outside the event hall deciding to take a moment to catch their breath and possibly tease two certain members a bit._

"So are you sure you two have your decks this time?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah I have all three on me. My standing, tag-fight, and accelerated fight deck is all present and accounted for." Kiba answers.

"The same for me." Dalette follows.

"Good I wouldn't want to have to sprint back to the car again." Raphugio points out.

"Yeah neither would…. Say guys isn't that Dr. O over there?" Kiba asks as he points to a scholarly dressed man.

"Yeah I think that is." Raphugio answers.

"Say big bro is it alright if I go over and ask for an autograph? I've always wanted to meet a famous person." Sade inquires.

"Haven't we done that like twice already?

"He's probably pretty busy, but I see no reason why you can't at least ask." Kiba answers.

"Yay thank you big bro." Sade says gratefully.

"Hey don't run." Kiba told Sade as she broke off into one.

_Sade dashed towards this generation's Dr. O like a cannon ball on fire. Unfortunately due to not paying attention to where she was going she bumped right into a young man wearing a red coat, blond hair, green eyes, and blue pants falling over and knocking a book the young man was reading out of his hands as a result._

"Sade!" Kiba yelled as he and the other members of Team Destiny Breaker ran over to see if she was okay.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." The young man said as he helped Sade up.

"Are you alright Sade? That looked like a pretty bad fall." Kiba asks.

"I'm alright big bro." Sade answers.

"Hmm 'A Concise History of France'?" Dalette mumbled as she picked up the book the young man dropped.

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried that you may have needed to go to the hospital." The young man said relieved.

"Really I'm okay." Sade pleas.

"Still it was super careless of me to run into you like that all of a sudden. Please accept my most humble apology. I am truly sorry." The young man said as he bowed respectfully.

"No really it's fine. I should have been the one to watch where I was going." Sade retorts.

"No reason to be so nervous Sade. Just accept this guy's apology." Kiba interjects.

"What's going on Mike?" a girl asked referring to the young man in a red coat as she and another young man walked up to him.

"You getting us into trouble?" the other young man asked.

"It's okay. We just had a little accident that's all." Mike explained.

"Are you okay little girl? Did you get hurt anywhere? The girl asked bending down to take a closer look at Sade.

"Umm I thought we already settled this. I'm okay alright." Sade explains.

"That sure is a nasty scrape on your elbow. Hold on a second I think I have a bandage in here somewhere." The girl said as she started fumbling through her short's pockets.

"Um I'll be fine. Just let me clean it up a bit and apply some pressure." Sade nervously said as she pulled her arm away from the other girl.

"Oh no if you got injured from this I'd feel more worse about this then I already do." Mike interjects.

"You dropped this." Dalette said as she held out Mike's book to him.

"Thank you very much." Mike said appreciatively as he took his book back.

"Okay all done. Now who's a big brave girl?" the girl asks Sade as she places a bandage on the scrape on her elbow.

"Um thanks." Sade replies.

"Huh? Oh no big bro Dr. O already left. Great and I really wanted his autograph too." Sade said realizing the missing famous person.

"Oh know as if it wasn't bad enough already. Again I'm really sorry." Mike said apologetically.

"Could this guy be any nicer?" Kiba thought in shock and awe.

"So you're this little girl's older brother correct?" the girl asks Kiba.

"Huh oh well yes mam." Kiba answers.

"Honestly you're supposed to be looking after her right? Who knows what could of happened if she ran into a car instead of Mike here." The girl points out.

"But….." Kiba tries to say.

"No butts, and you should be ashamed of yourself for paying so little attention to your sister." The girl said berating Kiba.

"Yes mam." Kiba said completely defeated.

"Now we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, so let's just start fresh. My name is Mike Mitsusada and I'm the captain of Team Napoleon just one of the many teams entering this Regional tournament. This pair of cousins/teammates are Sam and Kelly Usui." Mike introduces.

_I'm sure you can figure out from their last names who each of these people are related to. Sam looked like an effective clone of Gai in terms of outfit and physical appearance. The same can be said about Kelly, however she wore a more brighter colored outfit then what Yuri did._

"Team Napoleon?" Sade says with a confused look.

"Oh so you've heard of us?" Sam asks.

"Nope this is the first time I've heard that name." Kiba, Raphugio, and Virgil say at the same time.

"Sigh that's depressing and I thought we were pretty well known past our home turf." Sam said also becoming depressed.

"Now now we aren't from these parts, so something like this was to be expected." Mike said trying to cheer Sam up.

"Perhaps you recognize our last names though?" Kelly asks.

"Ohhhhh." Dalette mumbled as she realized the answer to that question.

"There you go." Kelly said.

"I'm sorry Mike the three of us didn't mean to be a downer." Kiba said apologetically.

"It's alright Kiba." Mike retorts.

"I don't recall introducing myself." Kiba said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well believe it or not there are a lot of eyes watching you guys despite not being on the list of teams favored to win." Mike explains.

"Why would there be a lot of attention on us? We're just ordinary cardfighters." Kiba retorts.

"Do you remember the short interview you did after your exhibition match with Sakura?" Sam asks.

"Yeah what about it?" Kiba asks in turn.

"Well you said that in accelerated fights you were the alternate of your team." Mike interjects.

"Yeah that was only because I didn't have a V-Wheel until recently." Kiba explains.

"Regardless a lot of questions were raised about your guy's ability after someone asked 'If the 4th seat of the team was able to force Sakura to rely on Heal Triggers to survive just how strong are the other members?'" Mike explains.

"Oh look it seems we're attracting some attention. Perhaps it would be better if talked somewhere a bit quieter?" Sam suggests.

"Attention: Would the members of Team Destiny Breaker and Team Wild Learning please report to Hall C." someone said over a PA.

"Looks like we're facing one of the big dogs right off the bat." Virgil reveals.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like we'll have to continue this conversation at another time." Raphugio said as he started running back into the event hall.

"At least tell us the name of the rest of your team." Mike interjects.

"Come watch us fight, and maybe you'll find out!" Kiba yells.

* * *

_Team Destiny Breaker and Team Wild learning where ever they may be is making a mad dash towards Event Hall C. There a very impatient Judge is tapping his watch waiting._

"They're both a couple minutes late. Honestly how unprofessional." The judge mumbles to himself.

"We're here. Sorry for taking so long we were on the other side of the building!" a random member from both competing teams coincidently say at the same time as they all pile into the room.

"Oh my it's about time Our competitors arrives." Dr. O announces to the crowd deciding to observe this match.

"Yes better late than never I always say. I wish we could comment on all of the matches going on today, but sadly that's impossible. The fight pairing here will be decided by random draw folks." Sara informs.

"The first Of which will begin after our competitors have a quick meet and greet." Dr. O informs.

"Hang on before you guys go I have something to give you all." Dalette informs her teammates as she opens the box she was carrying.

_Inside the box are 5 vanguard fight gloves lined up like an X. A red one, a yellow one, a black one, a blue one and a purple one._

"Wow these are fight gloves and with a retro design to them too." Kiba said in amazement.

"But M.F systems today don't need these anymore." Raphugio follows.

"Where did you get these boss?" Virgil asks.

"Yes M.F systems today don't require the gloves, however every team serious about winning nationals gets them. I called in a favor with a friend to have these made knowing we all would go about this with the same intensity." Dalette explains.

"Dibs on the red one." Kiba said as he took the red gloves.

"Since Dark Irregulars are demons I'll go with the black." Raphugio said as he took the black fight gloves.

"Blue for the color of the ocean." Virgil said as he took the blue gloves.

"Then umm I guess I'll take the purple." Sade said as she took the purple gloves.

"Good I wanted the yellow on anyway." Dalette follows.

"Now that you've gotten that little issue settled can we get the meet and greet over with?" a member of Team Wild Learning asks.

"Oh sor.. Quinn what are you doing here?" a surprised Kiba asks as he sees standing next to who must be the other members of Team Wild Learning.

_Quinn's appearance has changed or rather actually has one now as he has dark brown hair tightly combed in a military style, blue eyes, he's wearing a jersey of the San Diego Charger's football team, matching shorts, and speaks in a light British accent standing in the middle of two other young men._

"Right I know what you're thinking from the way I look. I came straight here from a party to watch a game, so believe me when I say I don't normally dress this way." Quinn explains.

"No it's cool man. Chargers are my favorite team." Raphugio follows.

"Right well you heard Team Wild Learning's line up was changed up last minute right? That's because the second through 4th seat got into an accident. The school offered me a full scholarship if I competed in their place, but let me introduce the other members. The guy to my left is the captain." Quinn reveals.

"Jason Botis…" Jason introduces.

_Jason has blue hair up to shoulder length, along with blue eyes, he's dressed in a thin striped green sweater, light brown slacks, and black leather shoes._

"Well… as I'm sure you realized he doesn't say much, but he's a good leader none the less. And to my right is…." Quinn was trying to say.

"I can introduce myself Quinn. Name: Thomas Nantz, reason for being here: offered a scholarship, rank on the team: sub for the third seat, and clan: classified until I fight." Thomas introduces in a military style fashion.

_Thomas is dressed in a simple dark green shirt, with matching pants, plus matching shoes, in addition to some muscle's budging out from underneath. The man himself is a red head with a military style buzz cut, brown eyes, and despite looking young a 5 o'clock shadow._

"Oh now that introductions are done it's time to begin." Dr. O announces.

"Would both competing teams and fans in attendance please stare at the screen over overhead?" Sara asks.

_And everyone in the room does indeed grant her request finding that on this screen is the exact same layout as how Miyaji Academy and Hitsue High decided the pairings for the match between them. I trust you all remember that episode where Aichi was fighting for the existence of his club against the tyranny of the student council._

"Now with a press of this button a member of both teams will be randomly paired to face one another in the first fight. Dr. O would you like to do the honors?" Sara informs.

"Oh yes I would. Now let the pairings begin." Dr. O answered as he pressed a big red button.

_On both sides of this screen boxes containing the silhouettes of each team's members were shuffled like the decks they fight with. Then the shuffling slowed down as two boxes one from each team were pulled inside the empty ones at the center. The pairings for the first fight has been decided. It's…_

"Would Raphugio Gomez of Team Destiny Breaker and Quinn Malavari of Team Wild Learning please step up inside the white boxes?" the judge requests.

"Good luck man." Virgil tells Raphugio.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Raphugio retorts.

"Remember Quinn victory at any cost." Thomas tells Quinn.

"I was actually hoping this would happen." Quinn responds.

_As the two step inside the white lines on the wooden floor, two tables shoot out from the floor with the layout of a vanguard field upon them. They seem to stop at a height that's just perfect for both competitors. _

"I was actually surprised to find out we were going to be playing you guys, but I'm glad. I want payback from the last time we fought Raphugio and I will get it." Quinn declared as he laid down his starting vanguard.

"Good a time as any to break in the new gloves, and I've gotten stronger too so it won't be that easy Quinn." Raphugio retorts as he also laid down his starting vanguard.

"Are the both of you ready?" the judge asks.

"Of course." Raphugio answers.

"Ready whenever you are." Quinn follows.

"Then let the first fight begin!" the judge declared.

"Stand up Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

_Like these two's first match the field takes the form of a decrepit old mansion, with what if any signs of nature on the verge of death, and a full moon being the only source of light in this potential death trap._

"Mecha Trainer** [Power: 5000]**!" Quinn revealed.

_Quinn's spirit is transformed into a tall human shaped workeroid, wearing a blue hat with a skull on it, a mostly blue jacket with bright purple trim, white pants, and in one of his arms he holds an I-Pad like device containing detailed information on all his players._

"Greedy Hand**[Power: 5000]**!" Raphugio revealed.

_As for Raphugio he's transformed into a silver- haired, pale skinned young man, wearing a nearly completely black outfit that seems to reflect the moonlight beautifully, and has the same smile that Raphugio does in that he's looking forward to the challenge._

"I'm going first draw. I ride Tyrant Receiver** [Power: 6000] **and Mecha Trainer moves behind him. That makes it your turn Raphugio." Quinn said.

_A king that loves anything flashy and a man that loves Football. Both are put together are put together in the form of a ball player dressed in bronze armor, with a gold trim, and along with a red ruby football with spikes in it._

"Alright then I ride Demon Bike of the Witching Hour** [Power: 6000]**, Greedy Hand moves, and I call Courting Succubus** [Power: 7000]** to the rearguard." Raphugio explains.

_From man to demonic machine comes the bike from the underworld it's black armor, with a yellow trim, and not to mention the flames that follow that path it travels. Then to his left the silver haired-man, and purple-haired pink-eyed succubus joins the fight._

"Now I boost Greedy Hand with Courting Succubus and attack Tyrant Receiver** [Total Power: 12000]**!" Raphugio declared.

"I don't guard." Quinn said after quickly glancing over his hand.

_Courting Succubus blows a kiss of demonic energy strengthening the power behind Greedy Hand's left hook, of which is likely to leave a permanent death in the royal ball player's armor._

"Damage check **[Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor – No Trigger]**." Quinn revealed.

"Courting Succubus's skill: When she boosts an attack that hits your vanguard I soul charge 1 card." Raphugio explained.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Knight of Nightmareland]**

"Now my 6k vanguard attacks your 6k vanguard** [Total Power: 6000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

"No guard." Quinn said.

"Drive check** [Vrykolakas – No Trigger]**." Raphugio said happy at the fact Quinn can't seem to figure out why.

_Demon Bike revs up his demonic engine leaving a trail of flame in its wake, as it uses those flames to slam into Tyrant Receiver like a missile. One thing for sure is that if this demon ball player has any bones they're certainly broken now._

"Damage check **[Cheer Girl, Tiara – Heal Trigger]**.Sorry, but no two points of damage this turn." Quinn revealed as he placed Dudley Emperor from the damage to the drop zone.

"Then I end it." Raphugio retorts.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0 **

**Courting Succubus, Greedy Hand – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – Tyrant Receiver, Mecha Trainer**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Ride Highspeed, Brakki** [Power: 9000] **then Mecha Trainer's counterblast: I retire him to add my hand and call Wonder Boy**[Power: 8000]**." Quinn explains.

_Right on the line we have the purple armored, red shoulder spiked, and long eared bunny running back ready to dash to victory along with another running back that can move with electric like speed ready to support him._

"With a boost Brakki attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 17000]**!" Quinn declared.

"Bring it." Raphugio said signaling his willingness to take the attack.

"Drive check **[Silence Joker – Critical Trigger]**. I do believe with my vanguard going critical it is brought my friend **[New Total: 14000 2crit]**." Quinn retorts.

_By working with Wonder boy and alternating positions by drifting, Brakki is able to hit the Demon Bike like a tank strapped to a rocket. With the force of the impact enough to create two wheel shaped craters it the courtyard of this decrepit mansion. _

"Damage check**[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**. Second check **[March Rabbit of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**. Is that the best you got?" Raphugio asks.

"Oh I have more in store for just you wait, but do go ahead and make you move." Quinn answers.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 1 **

**Courting Succubus, Greedy Hand – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – Highspeed Brakki, Wonder Boy**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"To whose watching this from the beginning it seems these to have fought before with Raphugio being the winner. Any comments Dr. O?" Sara asks.

"Rivalry is always the fastest way for a card fighter to improve their skills. The question here is which of the two fighters are stronger because of that rivalry?" Dr. O answers.

"You remember this girl from the last time we fought right? I ride Decadent Succubus** [Power: 9000]**. I call another Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**[Power: 6000] **and now my vanguard Succubus's skill is live." Raphugio explains.

**[Soul Charge – Hysteric Shirley]**

"Next up is Greedy Hand's skill: Counterblast 1, move him to soul, and add another Demon Bike of the Witching Hour to the soul. Courting Succubus moves up, and I call Vrykolakas** [Power: 6000] **behind her. Oh and don't forget my vanguard's skill goes off again." Raphugio points out.

**[Soul Charge – Hysteric Shirley]**

"I'll admit losing two draw triggers especially Hysteric Shirley is inconvenient, but I'll recover. Now since there are two copies of Demon Bike in the soul the one on my rearguard becomes a 10k booster during each of my terms. I think it's time to test how effective that power is because it's boosting, and Decadent Succubus is coming in **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

"Quoting what you said 'Bring it' Raphugio." Quinn said signaling his willingness to take the attack.

"Drive check**[Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**. Well what do you know my draw triggers were stacked on top of each other. All effects to Courting Succubus and I draw." Raphugio said as he tapped Courting Succubus with the draw trigger.

"Damage check **[Cheer Girl, Marilyn – No Trigger]**." Quinn revealed as he placed the card in the damage zone.

"Now with a boost Courting Succubus attacks **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

"No guard." Quinn replies.

_The allure of a succubus is something not even Brakki could resist as while she distracts him Vrykolakas sinks his teeth into him so to speak._

"Damage check **[Treasured, Black Panther – No Trigger]**." Quinn said.

"And I'm done for now." Raphugio said.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**6 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Vrykolakas , Courting Succubus – Empty, Empty**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Decadent Succubus – Highspeed Brakki, Wonder Boy**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Stand and draw. I ride Bad End Dragger** [Power: 11000]**... and I…"Quinn was trying to say.

"Vrykolakas's skill kicks in: During the following main phase of the turn this unit was called to the rearguard I can…." Raphugio was trying to say.

"Now just hold on a second it's my turn right now." Quinn interrupts in turn.

"Yes it is, but it doesn't say anywhere on the card it has to be my following turn. Now I superior call Alluring Succubus** [Power: 7000]** to the rearguard, and with a combination of her and my vanguard Succubus's skill I can soul charge 2 cards." Raphugio retorts.

**[Soul Charge – Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland]**

**[Soul Charge – Blade Wing Reijy]**

_Bad End Dragger with his red and orange demonic armor is one of the up-and-coming running backs of the Spike Brothers whose known as a sadist to surpass all sadists, but standing opposite to him is a third succubus ready to work her charms on the horrid demon._

"I call 2 Juggernaut Maximum **[Power: 11000]** to the rearguard and another Wonder Boy **[Power: 8000] **to the rearguard." Quinn said quickly placing the cards on the rearguard circle.

"You have gotten better." Raphugio said complimenting Quinn.

"Thank you, but flattery won't prevent me from defeating you. My rearguard Juggernaut Maximum attacks Courting Succubus** [Total Power: 19000]**!" Quinn declared.

_One demon attacking another is a common occurrence in the Dark-Zone as Courting Succubus is hopefully for her sake killed instantly when Juggernaut Maximum tackled her._

"So you killed one Succubus? Well regardless there is still plenty more where that came from." Raphugio states.

"Perhaps, but don't forget it's still my turn. Bad End Dragger attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Quinn yelled.

"I don't guard that." Raphugio counters.

"Twin Drive check** [Highspeed, Brakki – No Trigger] **and the second check** [Dudley Phantom – No Trigger]**." Quinn revealed.

_Bad End Dragger charged at Decadent Succubus like a tank with a rocket strapped to its with power that lesser men would instantly fall against._

"Damage check** [Demon Bike of the Witching Hour]**." Raphugio revealed.

"Now my other Juggernaut Maximum is coming in at your vanguard **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Quinn declared yet again.

"Dark Soul Conductor guards** [Total Shield: 5000]**, and I soul charge 2 thanks to his skill." Raphugio said as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

**[Soul Charge – Courting Succubus]**

**[Soul Charge – Blitzritter]**

"Over to you." Quinn said.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**10 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Vrykolakas , Empty – Juggernaut Maximum, Wonder Boy**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Decadent Succubus –Bad End Dragger, Wonder Boy**

**Alluring Succubus, Empty – Juggernaut Maximum, Empty**

"Slice my enemies with your blade like wings! Ride, Blade Wing Reijy** [Power: 10000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

_From machine, to woman, and then to man Raphugio's vanguard transforms again. His new form as black clothing, with a yellow trim, the red lines on his face, and his wings as sharp as the strongest blades._

"Reijy's skill: I add three copies of Vrykolakas from my deck to my soul." Raphugio explains.

"You're still not at Reijy's needed 15 soul." Quinn retorts.

"Yes, but I don't need 15 cards in the soul for him to go critical. Vrykolakas's second skill: Since three copies of him were added to my soul Reijy gains +9000 power and +3 critical. I call Dark Knight of Nightmareland **[Power: 4000]** and use his skill to give Reijy +3000 more power and make his own skill live!" Raphugio explained.

"What?" A surprised Quinn said.

"Such an Overpowering combo. To those just tuning in to this fight from the Closed Circuit Television, competitor Raphugio Gomez has found a way to make Reijy at +6 critical without relying on the power of any triggers not to mention soul charge on his opponents turn." Dr. O announces.

"Yes, but don't forget his opponent Quinn is no slouch either. Still I can't believe we are seeing such an intense fight at the regional level of the competition. Just how will things develop from here?" Sara follows.

"I call two Demon Chariots of the Witching Hour** [Power: 10000]**! Now with a boost Blade Wing Reijy attacks Bad End Dragger** [Total Power: 32000 6 Crit]**" Raphugio yelled.

"You had better deal with this private Quinn!" Thomas yelled.

"I'm not in the military Thomas, and I got this. Sorry to stop you after you've build up an impressive amount of attacking power but Cheer Girl, Marilyn **[Perfect Defense] **will nullify that attack." Quinn countered.

"Twin drive check**[Dark Soul Conductor – No Trigger]**. Second check**[Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**. All effects to my left Demon Chariot." Raphugio informs.

_Surrounded and propelled by an evil if not god-like darkness wasn't enough to slip past the defensive cheers of Marilyn._

"Now Demon Chariot attack Bad End Dragger** [Total Power: 21000 2crit]**!" Raphugio declared again.

"I don't guard." Quinn replies after glancing over his hand.

_Being charged up from the attractive woman behind himself demon or not, Chariot fires a full salvo from its guns right at Bad End Dragger. Once the smoke clears it's discovered that some of Bad End Dragger's armor has been blown off revealing some of the demon underneath._

"Damage check**[Bad End Dragger – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Tyrant Receiver – No Trigger]**." Quinn revealed.

"Now my other Demon Chariot attacks** [Total Power: 17000]**!" Raphugio declared.

"Sorry again but Silent Joker will block that** [Total Shield: 10000]**." Quinn retorts.

"Tch I end my turn." Raphugio said much to his irritation.

**Raphugio – Quinn**

**3 – Hand – 2**

**15 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 5**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Vrykolakas , Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – Juggernaut Maximum, Wonder Boy**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Blade Wing Reijy –Bad End Dragger, Wonder Boy**

**Alluring Succubus, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – Juggernaut Maximum, Empty**

"Now it's my turn to say this to you Raphugio. Final Turn!" Quinn proudly declared.

"How can he declare final turn big bro?" a confused and surprised Sade asks.

"I'm not….oh no." Kiba was saying as he suddenly recalled something.

"What is it Kiba?" Virgil asks.

"I just remembered what Bad End Dragger does, so basically Raphugio is a goner." Kiba answers.

"The ultimate quarterback launches the final play! I break ride Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor **[Power: 10000]**!" Quinn yelled.

_From demon to machine mobile suit like ball player arises ready to obtain victory no matter what the cost._

"Now my vanguard gains +10000 power for this turn. Now my rearguard Juggernaut Maximum attack and my break ride skill gives him +10000 power as well **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Quinn explained.

"Damage check **[Demon Carriage of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

"Maximum is forced back to the deck after attacking, but with a boost my other Juggernaut bringing up the rear**[Total Power: 29000]**!" Quinn said.

"Damage check **[Blitzritter – Critical Trigger] **All effects to my vanguard." Raphugio decides.

"Dudley Emperor's Limit Break: Counterblasting 2 and adding the two cards in my hand to the soul I bring back out two Juggernaut Maximums** [Power: 10000]**, and my vanguard attacks **[Total Power: 31000]**!"

"There's nothing I can do…. No guard." Raphugio says.

"Twin drive check **[Dudley Douglass – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Sonic Breaker – Critical Trigger] **All effects to my vanguard **[New Total: 36000 2crit]**!" Quinn said as he made what would most likely be the game winning play.

_The mechanical Dudley Emperor stretched out his hand and released an overwhelming wave of power from it. So strong even Reijy with his true power unleashed can't stand it for more than a few seconds before being crushed. _

"Damage check** [Blade Wing Reijy – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

"Match over. The winner of the first fight is Quinn Malavari of Team Wild Learning." The judge announced as soon as the M.F system deactivated.

"Sorry guys man I must look so uncool for losing our team's very first fight." guilt filled Raphugio said as he walked up to his team mates.

"Even if one of us is defeated the others will pick up the slack.' You're the one who said that man, so don't worry this match is in the bag." Virgil said.

"This is the first step in the path to accomplish all of our dreams not just any one person. We will move onto the Nationals together Raphugio or not at all." Dalette follows.

"Say that after you've won." Jason said overhearing Dalette's words.

"Truly an exciting first fight, but I wonder what kind of battle the Other members will show us?" Dr. O announces.

"There is only one way to find out. Once more turn to the screen so as to see whose randomly matched up against each other this time." Sara follows.

_The picture of Quinn and Raphugio are pulled from the center of the screen, and dragged to the bottom of both sides of it. Raphugio's picture is darkened with a red X over it indicating that he lost, and Quinn's glowing nice and bright indicating that he won. Then the two decks of silhouette cards begin shuffling once more_ _revealing the combatants of the second fight to be…._

"Would the captains of both teams please step up to the white line?" the Judge requests.

"Good luck big sis." Sade tells Dalette.

"I don't need it, but thanks." Dalette responds before walking on to the battle field.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Mike: Myself and the other members of Team Napoleon are own and created by the author Ronin Warriors Fanatic, in his story "Cardfight Vanguard, The Next Generation", and are just being borrowed by Zetis Void.

Sade: Um big bro whose Zetis Void?

Kiba: I have no idea Sade. Just ignore the crazy man in the red coat. Anyways Dalette are you ready to do this?

Raphugio: Yeah, and I'm sorry again for not being able to win the first fight.

Dalette: I will avenge your defeat rest assured. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Hero of the Skies VS The Twin Brush Beast"


	19. Hero of the Skies VS The Twin BrushBeast

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 18**

**Hero of the Skies VS The Twin Brush Beast**

* * *

_In their first fight Raphugio was able to defeat Quinn without much difficulty, but in their rematch the roles were reversed as in Quinn thrashed Raphugio. Now as Raphugio's teammates console his defeat, Mike is discussing the fight with his teammates as they observe the whole event from the stands above._

"So what do you guys think?" Mike asks his teammates.

"Of what?" Sam asks.

"For a Reijy deck you need to fill the soul as fast as possible before your opponent can set up his own offensive and defensive formation, however Raphugio was too aggressive and that left him vulnerable." Kelly points out.

"Oh that's what you meant. That and attacking Bad End Dragger when there wasn't the possibility of going for game didn't help. If he attacked the Juggernauts instead Raphugio might have lasted another turn and built his hand back up." Sam followed.

"Alright you've pointed out enough of his mistakes, but I want to know what you think of Raphugio's strategy." Mike explains.

"Well first of all Vrykolakas is a card as rare as Blaster Blade. It would be difficult to get 1 of either let alone 4 copies. That would mean that Team Destiny Breaker has connections to guys that have or can get these kinds of cards." Sam notes.

"Vrykolakas is a very versatile card being able to reinforce the field for nothing, and strengthen attacking power through two different methods. He can be incredibly deadly such as with the case of Reijy, Death Anchor if you get lucky, turn Marquis into a more accurate Gauntlet Buster Dragon, and just make your opponent guard early if you get lucky with the reckless soul charging. Raphugio's way of going at it was sound, but again rushed too much." Kelly follows.

"Yeah I see…oh wait guys hang on it looks like the next fight is about to start." Mike points out.

_Meanwhile back on the arena floor._

"Would the captain of both teams please step up to the plate?" the Judge requests.

"Good luck big sis." Sade tells Dalette.

"I don't need it but thanks." Dalette responds putting on her yellow fight gloves for the first time as she walks up to the fight table.

"Are both fighters ready?" the Judge asks as the two of them lay down their starting vanguards.

"Yeah I'm ready." Dalette says.

"….Yes." Jason said.

"Then let the second fight begin." The judge announces.

"Stand up Vanguard!" Jason says at the same time as Dalette.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Dalette says at the same time as Jason.

* * *

_Like the start of all fights a pulse of light radiates from the M.F system turning this simple event hall into a huge ancient Greek temple, with beautifully crafted columns all around them to keep the building up, finely stone carved statues of the major Greek gods, a painted ceiling depicting the birth of the Earth, and as you look through other openings and windows it's as if this temple is sitting on a cloud in the sky._

"Gardening Mole **[Power: 5000]**!" Jason revealed.

_In the case of the normally quiet Jason his aura is bright yellow as it transforms into a little yellow mole, with red cheeks, his choice of weapon is a rake connected via hose to a gardening hoe, and a quilted blanket wrapped around his head like a hood or a hat._

"Little Hero, Perseus** [Power: 4000]**!" Dalette revealed.

_With Dalette's choice of vanguard a burst of orange light comes in and out of existence leaving a young boy with, dark brown gloves, a matching cape, and interestingly enough hair as well._

"Ride Silver Wolf **[Power: 8000]** and Gardening Mole Moves ending my turn." Jason says emotionlessly almost as if he were a robot.

_The yellow mole is transformed into a whiter than silver wolf, with green eyes, black body armor with a red trim, and long white blades attached near his front paws extending outwards._

"I ride Hopeful Hero, Perseus **[Power: 7000]**. The Little Hero's skill to search the top 7 cards of my deck for the Grade 2 or Grade 3 Perseus. He's not here this time, however I get a consolation prize in the form of a +1000 point boost to my vanguard because Little Hero is in my soul." Dalette explained as she shuffled her deck after the failed search.

"Anything else?" Jason asks.

"I'm not done I assure you. I call Skyward Messenger, Iris **[Power: 8000] **behind Perseus, and boost him with her to attack Silver Wolf **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Dalette retorts.

"No guard." Jason said.

"Drive check**[Guardian of the Skies, Achelois – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

_Appearing quickly behind Perseus is a strong blue haired feminine warrior wielding a sword and a lance; however they have no time to get to know one another as there is work to be done. Iris is able to distract the silver wolf's blade long enough for Perseus to get a few strikes in with his lance._

"Damage check** [Loop-the-Loop, Duckbill – No Trigger]**." Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Dalette concludes.

**Dalette – Jason**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus – Silver Wolf, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Gardening Mole**

"Hmmm." Jason mumbled as if he noticed something odd in the room.

"Is something wrong?" Dalette asks.

"No it would just be faster to show you." Jason said as emotionlessly as before.

_Dalette was confused by Jason's response, however she was further put off guard by suddenly being blinded by a green glow in Jason's eyes. Once she gets her vision back, Dalette somehow finds herself standing in the very same temple her units are fighting yet she seems to be the only living being there._

"What the heck?" Dalette said as she glanced around the temple for signs of life.

_As she glances around the temple, Dalette finds what can only be described as an armored polar bear standing on two legs. Instinctively she turns to run, but finds a greater surprise in the form of her own body being different. Dalette realizes she's somehow turned into her deck's ace Hero of the Skies, Perseus given the change of clothes, the lack of womanly traits, and the swords in her hand. The surprise this causes her gives the armored Polar Bear a chance to attack, of which is a chance this strange beast takes. By the time she notices the coming attack it's too late as Dalette is under the assault of this beast's blade. Three times the blades hit her, three times she grunts in pain, and three times she wonders if the pain will end as she closes her eyes._

"Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris's blades will glow three times before you are defeated, and my victory confirmed." Jason said in his normal tone of voice as Dalette opened her eyes finder herself back in the event hall ironically as if that event never occurred.

"What was that?" Dalette asks confused by what she saw.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, but for now I'll go on with my turn." Jason answers.

* * *

_A surprising incident wouldn't you say? Well there's another matter that must be addressed first. Just a few moments before before Raphugio was defeated by Quinn, our two lady members of Team Resurgence decided to take a lunch break seeing as how the other members are already doing the same thing._

"Honestly…. I can't believe they would eat without us. I mean shouldn't we celebrate our first victory as a team together?" Tsubasa grumbled as she bit into a large cheese burger.

"Don't eat to fast or you'll give yourself a stomach ache." Nikki tells Tsubasa.

"Whatever I'm hungry, so I'll eat as much as I want. Still those two are taking so long seeing as how they're going to a place across from the event hall, and not an Outback Steakhouse." Tsubasa vents.

"Given today a lot of the nearby food joints are probably busy, but by now I'm sure they must be on their way back." Nikki points out.

"Yeah well they better be. Seeing as how this is a good as time as any I may as well ask now." Tsubasa mumbles.

"Ask what Tsu?" a confused Nikki asks.

"You have that ability don't you?" Tsubasa asks with a little force in her voice.

"What ability? What are you talking about Tsu? You're starting to scare me a little." A now slightly scared Nikki retorts.

"Oh come on you must know what I'm talking about. Even if you don't understand it's nature you must have noticed the signs. Spheres of light only you can see, looking at yourself in the mirror and seeing your eyes glow, hearing voices coming from your cards, seeing them glow like nightlights even though that's impossible, and last seeing visions." Tsubasa explains.

"Tsu I…" Nikki tries to say.

"Look I'm mad that you didn't tell me about this before, but all of us have been friends since we were young. Out of any of them you know you can trust me the most." Tsubasa pleas.

"Alright I'll talk, but after the tournament. We have to focus on winning that first alight?" Tsubasa asks.

"Okay. Like I said you can trust me. Well now that is over with do you want a refill?" Tsubasa asks back to her usual self.

"Sure… oh hang on the match they're about to show a different match on T.V" Nikki points out.

"Let's see who it is this time then." Tsubasa follows.

"It looks like we're On TV this time Sara. Care to comment?" Dr. O announces.

"To those tuning in the fight between Team Wild Learning and Team Destiny Breaker is currently 1-0 with the second fight's first turns over with, and the captain of both teams going at it. Let's get a closer look shall we." Sara informs as the camera begins to cover the fighters.

"Hey Tsubasa look it's the guy that beat you a while ago in the bleachers behind the girl." Nikki informs.

"Oh lucky so we did end up entering the same Regionals. These guys better make it to the finals, so I can get some payback." Tsubasa said excitedly as she clenched her fist.

"Is something wrong?" Dalette asks Jason.

"No it would just be faster to show you." Jason said as emotionlessly as before.

_Suddenly it felt like an electrical current was run through Tsubasa and Nikki as they felt what was going on._

"Something isn't right here. I knew it was possible for others outside of them to be able to use it, but for 1… 2 …. no 3 and the same ember I felt at that track is here as well. Something fishy is going on here." Tsubasa thought.

"Tsubasa we have to…." Nikki tries to say.

"I know we have to see this fight in person now come on." Tsubasa interrupts.

* * *

_Now we'll move right back to where we were before this flashback started._

"It's nothing you need to worry about, but for now I'll go on with my turn." Jason answers.

"Arghh what the." Kiba thought as he got a placed his hand on his head.

"Kiba you alright man?" Virgil asks noticing his friend's discomfort.

"Yeah just a sudden headache. It's passed, so I'm fine now." Kiba answers.

"Good we wouldn't want you to be off your game in case you have to go up next." Raphugio follows.

"Still that guy's eyes glowed just like Isaac's. Just what is up with these people?" Kiba thought.

"Compass Lion** [Power: 11000] **rides. I call Geograph Giant **[Power: 10000] **and Loop-the-Loop, Duckbill** [Power: 7000]**." Jason said.

_From farmers worst nightmare to the king of the jungle Jason's vanguard becomes a lion with a green mane, green claws, some sort of pointer attached to his nose, and two sharp pointer like things attached to his tail. Next to him is a large heterochromic panda, writing notes on a globe as big as he is, using a feather pan, and wearing a funny hat. Behind the lion is a blue mouthed platypus like animal, wrapped in a tape-like substance with colored Xs on it, and for some strange reason a phone on his head like a hat._

"Duckbill's ability when called: Gardening Mole gains the ability to allow me to draw 1 card if he's sent to the drop zone during my end phase.

"Geograph Giant will attack your vanguard, boosted by Gardening Mole **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Jason declared.

_A panda is a large creature to be sure, however this one's body is more fat then muscle as Geograph throws his boulder sized globe right at Perseus._

"Damage check **[Primordial Sky God, Ouranos – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"Now my Duckbill boosts Compass Lion and attacks** [Total Power: 18000]**!"

"No guard." Dalette responds.

"Drive check** [Triangle Cobra – Critical Trigger]**. I'm giving all effects to Compass Lion **[New Total: 23000 2crit]**!" Jason said as he tapped Compass Lion with the trigger.

_Like a Lion in the wild pouncing on a Gazelle, our compass variation does the same to Perseus with his green claws._

"Damage check **[Guardian of the skies, Achelois – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Golden Flash, Athena – Critical Trigger]**. Power bonus to Perseus." Dalette decides.

"Since I'm ending my turn Lion's skill forces me to retire Gardening Mole, which allows me to draw thanks to my Duckbill's skill."

**Dalette – Jason**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Hopeful Hero Perseus – Compass Lion, Loop-the-Loop Duckbill**

**Empty, Empty – Geograph Giant, Empty**

"I don't know what kind of tricks you were using, but if you think your little claim will come true you have another thing coming. I ride Aspiring Hero, Perseus **[Power: 9000]**. While Hopeful Hero is in the soul Perseus gains +1000 power, and when I ride Aspiring Hero over him by binding three cards in my hand and soulblasting 1 I superior call Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone** [Power: 10000] **and the Hopeful Hero, Perseus **[Power: 7000]** behind her." Dalette explained.

_Another burst of light allowed the little hero to transform into an older one, ready for war thanks to the experience he gained, a new cloak as a sign of his rise in the ranks, and a new stronger lance. Then next to the Hopeful Hero is an armored maiden with black hair, dark silver armor with a golden chain-mail underneath, a white cloth that extends out from the waist, and her reliable white sword to wield. Last not even the pages of history are a strong enough cage to stop the hopeful hero from joining the fight._

"Iris Boosts Perseus, and attacks Geograph Giant **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Dalette yelled.

"No guard." Jason said.

"Drive check **[Goddess of the Peaceful Sky, Eirene - No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

_Perseus dashes across this temple floor and slashes across Geograph Giant with the sharp portion of his lance causing the giant panda to explode in a particle of light._

"Now after being boosted Tisiphone attacks your vanguard** [Total Power: 17000]**." Dalette declared.

_Thanks to having the ability to fly, Tisiphone swings her blade on the lion with a great deal of force._

"Damage check **[Cable Sheep – No Trigger]**" Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Dalette informs.

**Dalette – Jason**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Hopeful Hero Perseus, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Empty, Empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Compass Lion, Loop-the-Loop Duckbill**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"So far it's going as planned." Jason mumbled to himself.

"What exactly do you mean?" Dalette inquires.

"Like I said before it's nothing you need to worry about yet. I ride Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris** [Power: 10000]**." Jason said.

_Though Dalette still intends to face this fight will all she's got, she can't help but be put off guard by seeing the white armored beast that attacked her in the strange vision she had right in front of her very eyes._

"I call another Polaris** [Power: 10000]**, Monoculus Tiger **[Power: 7000]**, behind him, and one more Geograph Giant **[Power: 10000]**!" Jason said.

_Jason's second Polaris has more of a brown tinged to its armor, behind him is a heavily accessorized tiger, and another note writing panda on the other side._

"Geograph will attack your vanguard Perseus** [Total Power: 10000]**!" Jason declared.

"Eirene will guard **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Dalette said as she placed her on the guardian circle.

"My vanguard Polaris attacks Beaumains with a boost from Duckbill. When Polaris attacks a vanguard, he gains +3000 powers for that battle **[Total Power: 20000]**." Jason explained.

"Twin drive check. First check **[Cable Sheep – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Binoculus Tiger – No Trigger]**." Jason revealed.

_Perseus attempts to block Polaris's blade with his lance, however due to its sheer size it slides right through it, however Perseus is lucky to only escape with a small wound and cut clothes._

"Damage check **[Invincible Fortress, Porphyrion – No Trigger]**." Dalette reveals as she slides the card onto the damage zone.

"Now with a boost my rearguard Polaris attacks your vanguard** [Total Power: 17000]**!" Jason declares yet again.

"Skyward Healer, Sona will stop that **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Dalette countered.

_Jason's rearguard Polaris attempts to jab his blade into Perseus, however Sona sacrifices herself to save Perseus fulfilling a healer's Hippocratic oath._

"His blades will shine soon, but for now I end my turn." Jason informs.

**Dalette – Jason**

**3 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Hopeful Hero Perseus, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Battler of the Twin Brush Polaris, Monoculus Tiger**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus – Battler of the Twin Brush Polaris, Loop-the-Loop Duckbill**

**Empty, Empty – Geograph Giant, Empty**

"Pierce through the dark clouds of fate with an eternal light. I ride Hero of the Skies, Perseus **[Power: 10000]**!" Dalette said closing her eyes like she always does to avoid being blinded by the light that comes from riding this card.

_With one final burst of light this young hero evolves past his limits to become someone worthy of leading the Sky Paladins. Because of this evolution his hair turns to long and blonde, a white coat up to his knees in length, a black shirt, with pants that has a golden trim, armored boots, and in both hands he holds what looks to be blades of light._

"Along with the +1000 power bonus, I use the Perseus ride chain skill to superior call Invincible Fortress, Porphyrion **[Power: 9000]**!" Dalette explains.

_This thousand foot fortress just barely has enough room to maneuver in this gigantic temple, however just because there isn't a lot of room doesn't mean one should underestimate the power that comes from swinging his hammer._

"Now Porphyrion swing your giant hammer upon Jason's rearguard Polaris, and while I have no cards in my hand , this fortress gains +4000 power for this battle **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Dalette declared.

"Castanent Donkey guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Jason counters.

_This small little purple donkey in a life or death moment was able to draw upon enough hidden strength to push the other white armored beast out of the way before being crushed by Porphyrion's hammer._

"Boosted by Skyward Messenger, Iris my Hero of the Skies, Perseus attacks your vanguard Polaris, and now Perseus's Limit Break: Since my hand is empty my vanguard gets +5000 power and +1 critical for this battle** [Total Power: 24000 2crit]**! Take this my Holy Charging Lance!" Dalette declared.

"Twin Drive check **[Sky Rider, Aura – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Sky Beast Tamer, Ersa – Draw Trigger] **I give the power to Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone and draw a card." Dalette said as she tapped the card with the draw trigger.

_Perseus combines his two swords into a single lance that radiates a pure white light from it blinding everyone but Perseus himself, and it's not much longer after that until he strikes Polaris with his blade._

"Damage check **[Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Triangle Cobra – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard Polaris." Jason decides.

"Now Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone boosted by Hopeful Hero, Perseus attacks your vanguard Polaris **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Dalette declared yet again.

"I guard with Triangle Cobra **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Jason said as he carefully placed the card on the guardian circle.

_Tisiphone dashes to land another blow on Polaris, however when one sees a giant snake block their path it's enough to get them to go back from whence they came._

"Dam and the boss was so close too." Virgil mumbles.

"She looks calm right now. Still but that Jason guy is pretty good. 4 damage to 4 damage… I hate to admit it, but this is going to be a close fight." Raphugio follows.

"Big sis…. please get through this." Sade quietly mumbled.

"I end my turn." Dalette said.

**Dalette – Jason**

**6 – Hand – 2**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Hopeful Hero Perseus, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Battler of the Twin Brush Polaris, Monoculus Tiger**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Hero of the Skies Perseus – Battler of the Twin Brush Polaris, Loop-the-Loop Duckbill**

**Empty, Invincible Fortress Porphyrion – Geograph Giant, Empty**

"And now it's time for Polaris's blades to shine. I call Sharpener Beaver** [Power: 6000]**, and with Sharpener's skill he gives a +3000 power bonus to my rearguard Polaris." Jason explains.

_Sharpener Beaver's sharp teeth make sharp swords sharper. Try saying that three times without goofing up._

"And now for the first flash. Polaris attacks, boosted by Monoculus Tiger **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Dalette declared.

"Damage check **[Skyward Messenger, Iris – No Trigger]**." Dalette reveals.

"For the second I attack with my vanguard Polaris boosted by Duckbill **[Total Power: 20000]**! And now Polaris's Limit Break: By Counterblasting 2 I stand my rearguard Polaris and give him a +4000 power bonus." Jason declared and then explained.

"Perfect guard with Achelois** [Perfect Defense]**!" Dalette countered.

"Twin drive check **[Magnet Crocodile – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Triangle Cobra – Critical Trigger]** I give

_Once Jason's vanguard Polaris's blade clashes with Acheolis's shield, a shockwave of power is released making very big cracks on the ground they stand on._

"Geograph with a boost from Sharpener attack Perseus **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Jason declared.

"Sky Rider, Aura and Sky Beast Tamer, Ersa will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Dalette counters.

"And now for the final flash my rearguard Polaris attack **[Total Power: 22000 2crit]**!" Jason declared for what he believed to be the final time.

"Aspiring Hero, Perseus and Golden Flash, Athena will guard that **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Dalette said stopping that attack.

"What?! There's been some slight deviations before, but not this badly." Jason said showing surprise the first of any emotion on his face.

"If there's nothing else you know what you have to do next." Dalette points out.

"Polaris's Limit Break forces me to retire the unit I targeted with his effect at the end of my turn." Jason responds.

**Dalette – Jason**

**0 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Hopeful Hero Perseus, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone – Empty, Monoculus Tiger**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Hero of the Skies Perseus – Battler of the Twin Brush Polaris, Loop-the-Loop Duckbill**

**Empty, Invincible Fortress Porphyrion – Geograph Giant, Sharpener Beaver**

"You're an idiot for believing in destiny, and for thinking victory is predetermined. Even a beginner can defeat a legend if they are lucky enough. People will always fight against a destiny they hate with everything they have and everything they are. It's true they will sometimes fail, but other times they will succeed. Our team name was superficially chosen, but this is a core belief that all members of Destiny Breaker share." Dalette tells Jason.

"Yeah well boss lady could you stop giving a lecture and end this fight already?" Virgil yells.

"Stand and draw. I call Skyward Messenger, Iris to the rearguard **[Power: 8000]**. Now Porphyrion attacks Polaris **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Dalette declared.

"No guard." Jason says.

_Polaris tries to use the gauntlet like blades on his arms to block Porphyrion's giant hammer. He succeeds, however it severely cracks his weapons and possibly his bones._

"Damage check** [Monoculus Tiger – No Trigger]**." Jason revealed.

"Now Perseus attacks and once more uses his Holy Charging Lance **[Total Power: 24000 2crit]**!" Dalette declared again.

"Cable Sheep guard** [Perfect Defense]**!" Jason countered.

"Drive check **[Flying Beast Knight, Aether – Stand Trigger] **all effects to my Fortress. I don't deny there is strength in fighting for your destiny, but I believe fighting against it will always make you stronger **[Flying Beast Knight, Apeliotes – Stand Trigger] **all effects to Iris." Dalette lectured.

"It's in the bag." Kiba happily thought.

"Now taste my Fortress's hammer again** [Total Power: 27000]**!" Dalette yelled.

"No guard." Jason said.

_Once more Polaris attempts to block the incoming giant hammer with his arms again despite the damage they've already sustained, of which proves to be a fatal error as Polaris doesn't have the strength to resist as he did before. I'm sure you all can imagine what happens next._

"Damage check **[Battler of the Twin Brush, Polaris – No Trigger]**." Jason revealed.

"Match over! Winner Dalette Grayson of Team Destiny Breaker." The Judge announces as the M.F system deactivates.

"Amazing big sis actually turned it around." Sade thought in well amazement as the other members of Destiny Breaker said yelled their congratulations to Dalette.

_As Jason moved to collect his deck he looked emotionless or at least more than he did so before. Before anyone can ask him if he's okay or try and console him, he surprises everyone by what he did next._

"Ha ha ha ha ha man that was the most fun I've had in a long time, but then again it's been a long time since someone's actually beaten me. Thank you for such a challenging match Dalette." Jason said as he offered a respectful bow to her with a big smile.

"I can say the same to you. But what was with the dark impression and belief you could win?" Dalette asks in turn.

"Well don't know what you mean by dark, but it sure does feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. As for the other thing I don't know, but I felt like a strong voice was calling me to play the way I did even though I actually wanted to do something else." Jason answers all cheery.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to your brain instead of your gut." Dalette retorts.

"Ha ha I guess I will next time." Jason said with a smile.

"That's enough you two. Please return to your corners so the pairings of the final fight for this round can be decided." The judge orders.

"Sorry guys I couldn't do it. Looks like it's up to you Thomas, so don't let us down okay." Jason said as he patted Thomas on the back.

"Understood sir. I'll be sure to live up to your expectations." Thomas responds as if he were a soldier in the military.

_Meanwhile in Team Destiny Breaker's corner._

"Congratulations boss lady." Virgil said.

"It's not over yet as there is still one more fight to win. Kiba, Virgil, and Sade no matter which one of you has to go up I know you'll make it through this." Dalette tells those three.

"Well ummm thanks for the vote of confidence." Sade responds.

_Meanwhile again from the section of the stands where Nikki and Tsubasa have been observing the fight._

"Man I don't get it. What's with that guys sudden personality change?" a confused Nikki asks.

"There are two ways that can develop. In this Jason's case it was the darker route the more that used the stronger it gets, but the more the user's personality changes. As such if they are finally defeated they immediately start reverting back to the way the acted before, but still such a change in personality is totally weird." Tsubasa explains.

"Really? Well if that guy's personality is still reverting back to normal I'd hate to see how he is completely back to his usual self." Nikki follows.

"Somehow I agree with you there." Tsubasa retorts.

_And finally back to the commentator's booth._

"Simply such an amazing turn around, but if you believe in your deck enough it will answer back." Sara announces.

"Yes with enOugh belief anything is possible. Still I find it sad when strong teams are placed against each other so early in the competition." Dr. O responds.

"It would be better if more people could enjoy such an exciting fight; however such is the luck of the draw in this case. Speaking of which it's time to decide which of Team Destiny Breaker's three remaining members will fight Thomas and decide who moves on in the next round. Dr. O I believe it's your turn to press the button." Sara follows.

"A task I will do sO with great haste." Dr. O said as he pressed the magic button.

_For the case of Dalette and Jason's match, Dalette's picture is nice and bright while Jason's is the one with the X over it. Still the last shuffle of this round has begun. Who will fight for Destiny Breaker's future and will they succeed? The answer to that question is…_

"Would Thomas Nantz and Kiba Nakashima please step up to the line?" the judge asks.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Tsubasa: Congratulations on your victory Dalette.

Dalette: Aren't you supposed to be in the stands?

Tsubasa: It's the next episode sorry chapter preview, so I can do whatever I want here.

Virgil: All our hopes and dreams ride on you man, so no pressure.

Kiba: Yeah when you tell someone no pressure that usually adds pressure!

Sade: Good luck big bro.

Kiba: Thanks Sade. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Dragons VS Dinosaurs". Don't worry I have no intention of losing this fight for the team.

* * *

**Sky Paladin**

**I take no credit for the creation or effects of this clan. All credit goes to Hasekura's blog on the Cardfight Vanguard wiki.**


	20. Dragons VS Dinosaurs

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 19**

**Dragons VS Dinosaurs**

* * *

_In the battle between Team Wild Learning and Team Destiny Breaker the score stands at 1 win and 1 loss apiece. In just a few moments we'll find out which side has their dreams ended early and which side will go on to the next round. Like with Raphugio's fight, Mike and his friends are dissecting the events of the battle between the two team captains._

"Alright, so what do you two think of this one?" Mike asks his friends.

"When the Sky Paladins were first released a lot of people thought they couldn't compete with the other clans. Some people still think that today, but would quiet down instantly as soon as they saw Dalette fight." Sam answers.

"Still though…. there was something strange and familiar about the way she fought." Kelly follows as she thought about the issue.

What do you mean Kelly?" a confused Mike asks.

"For the strange part I believe what Dalette said about putting everything one is out there to fight, and as such the Sky Paladins suit her. I even believe she cares deeply for her friends; however to she felt isolated as well. As for the familiar thing her fighting style is how should I put exactly similar to Sakura's." Kelly answers.

"Exactly similar? How can the way she plays be the same and different from hers?" Sam counters.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have, but I'm positive if one were to use the other's deck the type of moves would still be the same. Only way to be sure is if I fight her myself." Kelly answers.

"If the fights continue to be random pairings like this then the chances of that happening will be pretty slim. Still that only matters if Kiba beats this Thomas guy in a fight, and we don't lose before that." Mike points out.

"We may find out pretty soon because it looks like the next fight is about to begin." Sam also points out.

"Would Thomas Nantz and Kiba Nakashima please step up to the line?" the Judge asks.

"Guess my number's been called." Kiba mumbled as he put on his red fight gloves.

"It's all on you, so don't screw it up man." Virgil tells Kiba.

"Don't worry I got this." Kiba said with thumbs up.

"Are the two of you ready?" the Judge asks as Thomas and Kiba lay down their starting vanguards.

"I'm ready sir." Thomas answers.

"Just give the call whenever you're ready." Kiba follows.

"Then let the final fight of the match between Team Wild Learning and Team Destiny Breaker begin." the judge declared.

"Stand up Vanguard." Both fighters yell.

* * *

_After the standard light show from an M.F system's activation the chosen battlefield for this fight is an apocalyptic landscape, with gray skies, mountains that look as if they were formed from years if debris piling on top of each other and lightning storms that looks as if they could raze entire cities._

"Ancient Dragon, Baby Rex **[Power: 5000]**!" Thomas revealed.

_Thomas's spirit is transformed into a baby T-Rex with orange armor on the upper half of his body, a helmet shaped like a broken egg shell, and Gatling guns attached to his claws._

"Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid **[Power: 5000]**!" Kiba revealed.

_He may be a small dragon; but he's still one that bares the tittle of Eradicator wielding a large sword bigger than he is, armor with the mark of the Narukamis on it, and a long red cape for posterity._

"You're using your tag-fight Abraxas this time Kiba?" a surprised Virgil asked.

"I had a hunch on what clan this guy used. Since I was right this deck has a better chance of winning." Kiba answers.

"That's enough no talking to your teammates after the match has begun." The judge interrupts.

"Sorry." Kiba says apologetically.

"You should adhere to this battle's rules of war." Thomas points out.

"My friend here wouldn't be quiet unless I answered his questions, so it couldn't be helped." Kiba explains.

"Then I'll just have my soldiers charge in first. I ride Ancient Dragon, Tri-Plasma **[Power: 7000]**. Baby Rex moves ending my charge." Thomas said.

_The baby T-Rex transformed into a triceratops, with orange rocky like skin, green crystals growing out of his body, and horns that seem to generate electricity or some other kind of energy. The baby dinosaur quickly appears near him._

"I ride Red River Dragoon **[Power: 8000]**. First Thunder moves and Red River Dragoon attacks **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Kiba declared.

_The Dracokid turns into a blond young man, clad in red armor, and with his choice of weapon being a lance._

"I'll take your first assault." Thomas said.

"Drive check **[Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_After dashing across the battlefield Red River Dragoon spins around his lance before thrusting it right into Tri-Plasma's face._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – Critical Trigger]**." Thomas revealed.

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Red River Dragoon – Ancient Dragon Tri Plasma, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"I ride Ancient Dragon, Cryolophor **[Power: 10000]** and Ancient Dragon, Beamankylo **[Power: 9000]**." Thomas informed.

_The orange triceratops evolves into a blue dragon, with a long spiked tail, sharp claws, and a strong blue aura surrounding its horn. Right next to this Dinodragon is Ankylosaurus that looks more machine then man, clad in green armor, with glowing yellow eyes, and 5 position adjustable laser cannons attached to both sides of his body._

"Pretty cool looking dragon." Kiba tells Thomas.

"Military architecture at its finest, but flattery will get you nowhere." Thomas retorts.

"Why not actually join the military instead if acting like an armchair general?" Kiba asks.

"I can't. With a boost Beamankylo attacks Red River Dragoon. Then thanks to Beamankylo's specialized training while I have an Ancient Dragon vanguard he gains +3000 power for this battle** [Total Power: 17000]**!" Thomas declared.

_Beamankylo angles his cannons at a 45 degree angle and fires a volley straight at Red River Dragoon, of who pointed his lance right at the incoming fire to deflect some of the damage but only some._

"Damage check **[Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Cryolophor moves in on the path paved by Beamankylo's cannon fire **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Thomas followed.

"No guard." Kiba responds.

"Drive check **[Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver – No Trigger]**." Thomas revealed.

_Cryolophor lowers his posture pointing his glowing horn like a battering ram at Red River Dragoon then charges at him. His potential target brings about his lance to block, and it saves his life by reducing the force of the blow leaving only a non-lethal wound._

"Damage check **[Devil Blade Eradicator, Chouou– No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"I'll give my troops some R&R for now." Thomas informs.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Red River Dragoon – Ancient Dragon Cryolophor, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"What do you mean you can't? Doesn't seem that hard to walk into…. an army recruitment office right?" Kiba asks.

"My personal life is none of your concern. Now go ahead and take your turn." Thomas said slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry, but…. what is big bro trying to do?" a confused Sade asks.

"Probably probing for information." Virgil answers.

"Okay, but why?" a still confused Sade asks.

"Like I told Sa…. someone I know Kiba has very high analytical prowess. He can read a situation and think of multiple solutions within seconds, but lacks the skill to execute those solutions. A trait I noticed when we first met. As for why he's doing it now he must have noticed something interesting about this Thomas guy." Dalette explained.

"Of which we won't know what that is until later." Raphugio follows.

"I apologize for wasting your time. I ride Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon **[Power: 10000]**. Next I call up Twin Gun Eradicator**, **Hakushou **[Power: 9000]**, Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki **[Power: 7000]**, and Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon **[Power: 9000]**." Kiba said.

_Now the human transforms into a humanoid orange red dragon, with a yellow trim, and his attack of choice being a boomerang made of lightning. Next up we have a bluish green haired human, wearing a red dragon themed outfit, bullets like they're a couple of sashes, and two guns with dragon scale like plating. Next we have a vermillion colored dragon that seems to cause a lightning storm every time he roars. Then we have a white haired dark skinned human bringing up the rear._

"Spark Rain Dragon attacks Beamankylo and while I have an Eradicator vanguard he gains +3000 power for this battle **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise will protect Beamankylo's retreat **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Thomas said as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

_Cray's version of a Dodo bird population is reduced by one when Spark Rain Dragon turns him into fried chicken._

"Now Thunderboom Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Kiba followed.

"No guard." Thomas counters.

"Drive check **[Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Thunderboom stretches out his arm drawing the lightning from these storms into his hand creating an energy boomerang, of which is used in a most violent fashion._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Stegobuster – No Trigger]**!" Thomas revealed.

"I boost Hakushou with Shuki and attack Cryolophor **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Kiba declared yet again.

_Hakushou decides to attach his sash of bullets to his guns, and turns this apocalyptic environment into the shootout at the Kiddie Coral._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Ornithohealer – Heal Trigger]**. Power to my vanguard and I recover one damage point." Thomas revealed.

"I end my turn." Kiba informs.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Iron Blood Eradicator Shuki, Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou – Empty, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon – Ancient Dragon Cryolophor, Empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon – Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"I was only curious as to why you weren't following what appears to be a great dream of yours. I didn't mean to offend." Kiba explains.

"Then stop asking questions that don't concern you. Stand and draw. I ride Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver **[Power: 11000]**. Then I'll call Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg **[Power: 7000] **and Ancient Dragon, Deino Clawed **[Power: 9000]** to reinforce my platoon." Thomas informs.

"Is it really that unheard of to make small talk with one's opponent?" Kiba retorts.

"I'll show you small talk. Spinodriver attacks Thunderboom Dragon **[Total Power: 18000]**." Thomas declared.

"I guard with Divine Eradicator Spear, Pollux **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kiba counters.

"Twin Drive check **[Ancient Dragon, Iguanogorg – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend – No Trigger]**." Thomas revealed.

"So what is your next step in this 'small talk' plan?" Kiba inquires.

"With a boost Beamankylo attacks **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Thomas followed.

_Thunderboom Dragon proves only to be a bigger and easier target for Beamankylo's laser cannon fire._

"Damage check** [Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"With Deino Clawed's skill I sacrifice Iguanogorg to give him an extra +5000 attacking power as he attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**! Then even if one foot soldier goes down another will be there to take his place because Iguanogorg's skill allows me to revive him." Thomas explained.

_After having a nice steroid boosting afternoon snack, Deino Clawed sharpens said obvious instrument of death on the scales of Thunderboom Dragon._

"Damage check **[Eradicator, Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger]**. I give the power to my vanguard and draw." Kiba decides.

"I end this phase of the battle." Thomas informs.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Iron Blood Eradicator Shuki, Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou – Ancient Dragon Deino Clawed, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon – Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**Empty, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon – Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"Stand and draw. I ride Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon **[Power: 11000]**!" Kiba yelled.

_Now this humanoid dragon evolves into one 15 feet, with scales as strong as any steel, two long spiral-shaped electromagnetic horns, and the scales from earlier glow as beautifully as the most precious of gems._

"Getting nervous Thomas? You've been placing your hand on your heart a lot." Kiba asks.

"There is no soldier that doesn't feel fear in a war zone, but don't let that little tidbit stop you." Thomas retorts.

"As you say general. Spark Rain Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Kiba declared.

"No guard." Thomas responds.

_With yet another one of his rage filled roars, Spark Rain Dragon sends a blast of lightning at this Dinodragon. Thanks to his large size Spinodriver doesn't take a significant amount of damage._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Gatling Allo – No Trigger]**." Thomas revealed.

"Then with a boost, plus an additional power bonus from his skill my Electric Shaper Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Kiba declared again.

"I'll just keep hunkering down for now." Thomas counters.

"Twin Drive check **[Devil Blade Eradicator, Chouou– No Trigger]**. Second check **[Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Electric Shaper Dragon concentrates a great deal of power into his horns, and releases it as the kind of electromagnetic pulse that is also very harmful to organic beings._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Caudinoise – Stand Trigger]**. I give all effects to Beamankylo." Thomas informs.

"Hakushou will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Kiba declared yet again.

_One click of both of Hakushou's guns later, and Spinodriver becomes shootout at the Kiddie Coral part 2._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – Critical Trigger]**." Thomas revealed.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**6 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 5**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Iron Blood Eradicator Shuki, Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou – Ancient Dragon Deino Clawed, Empty**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator Electric Shaper Dragon – Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**Empty, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon – Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"Oh truly we're seeing a matchup worthy of being a final fight. It makes me sO excited and happy to be able to commentate on such an event." Dr. O announces.

"Based on his last drive check Thomas is in perfect position to make a seriously game busting move. The question to ask here is will his next drive check allows him to execute such a move?" Sara follows.

"Stand and draw. Ancient general lend your wisdom and power to the troops. I break ride Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend **[Power: 11000]**! My vanguard gains +10000 power, then by sacrificing Iguanogorg and Deino Clawed I get to draw 2 cards, and last Iguanogorg's skill to bring him back to this battle." Thomas explains.

_Think of a much bigger version of Raptor Captain, along with much bigger guns, a red slightly Aztec themed armor, with a yellow trip, and most importantly this is a Tyrannosaurus Rex_ _turned tank/land battleship._

"I call another Beamankylo** [Power: 9000]** and Iguanogorg **[Power: 7000] **to the rearguard, of whom will be boosting and attacking **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Thomas declared.

"Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle will render that attack null and void **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kiba counters.

"Then my other Beamankylo will bring up this attack** [Total Power: 17000]**!" Thomas yelled.

_Like I said before a bigger target is easier to hit with artillery fire, of which is especially true for a 15 meter long dragon._

"Damage check **[Eradicator, Old Dragon Mage – No Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and draw" Kiba revealed.

"And now Tyrannolegend's Limit Break: When he attacks by sacrificing the two units I just brought out and Baby Rex he gains +10000 and +1 critical, then once more I play Iguanogorg's skill, and followed by Baby Rex's skill to bring out another Tyrannolegend **[Power: 11000] **from my deck." Thomas explained.

"To bring your forces to the forefront in order to give others a chance to fight, so that the sacrifices of those who came before us aren't for nothing." Kiba interjects.

"So you understand the nobility of the Tachikazes? Still it won't help you in this fight. I like to call this strategy the Dragon Banzai Assault Volley**[Total Power: 38000 3crit]**!" Thomas yelled.

"Yes well lets if it can punch through Eradicator, Wyvern Guard Guld's barriers**[Perfect Defense]**." Kiba counters.

"Tch I'll still fight to the last man**[Ancient Dragon, Cryolophor – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Ancient Dragon, Dinodile – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my rearguard Tyrannolegend." Thomas said as he tapped the card with the trigger.

_After being given a few minutes for his giant and likely highly destructive cannons to warm up, Tyrannolegend fires a volley right at Electric Shaper Dragon. The firing rate is so high that it seems like only a single beam is being launched from both cannons. Unfortunately for Thomas all the fire power is diverted around his target thanks to Guld's barrier, but at least if life ever returns to this apocalyptic landscape there is already space for a lake._

"My rearguard Tyrannolegend attacks **[Total Power: 23000 2 crit]**." Thomas declared for what will be the final time this turn.

"I'm sorry, but the Red River Dragoon and Hakushou in my hand will stop that attack **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kiba counters.

"I end my turn." Thomas reluctantly said.

**Kiba – Thomas**

**2 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**0 – Counterblast – 4**

**Iron Blood Eradicator Shuki, Twin Gun Eradicator Hakushou – Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**Eradicator FT Dracokid, Eradicator Electric Shaper Dragon – Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**Empty, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon – Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, Empty**

"Amazing Kiba has survived that relentless wave of attacking power." Sara announces.

"If it wasn't fOr that draw trigger who knows what could have happened. Still Thomas has a big hand advantage over Kiba thanks to Spinodriver's break ride skill." Dr. O follows.

"Oh Kiba is in a bad position right now." Virgil points out.

"No kidding if it wasn't for him getting the perfect shield thanks to that draw trigger we'd kiss our dreams at national good bye, however Kiba really needs to pull something out of his… bag of tricks to turn this around." Raphugio follows just narrowly avoiding swearing in front of Sade.

"Stand and draw. Dragon swordsman of the silent thunder lend me your blade! I break ride Eradicator, Sweep Commando Dragon **[Power: 11000]**! My vanguard gains +10000 power and whenever I retire a unit on your front row I'm afraid the unit behind it goes bye bye as well. With Sweep Commando's skill when ridden I move First Thunder Dracokid to the soul and retire your rearguard Tyrannolegend." Kiba explained.

_Sweep Commando turned First Thunder into pure energy absorbing it into its right hand, and releasing it again as a bolt of energy that tears right through Tyrannolegend plus Iguanogorg behind him._

"Iguanogorg's counterblast 1 last time to bring him back to the field." Thomas interjects.

"Thanks to two of your units being eradicated Shuki and Hakushou gain +6000 power each, but it doesn't end there. Sweep Commando Dragon's Limit Break: Whenever I retire one of your units through one of my effects by paying the cost he gains +5000 power and I get to draw a card, so basically you can kiss Beamankylo goodbye." Kiba explains again.

_One more Sweep Commando dragon launches a burst of energy at the mobile tank destroying it instantly. _

"I'm using Sweep Commando Dragon's Limit Break again. There are no more units I can retire, but I still get a power bonus and the ability to draw. Now I call Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji **[Power: 6000]** and my last Red River Dragoon to rearguard. Spark Rain Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Kiba explained and then declared.

"Ancient Dragon, Dinodile will guard **[Total Shield: 10000]**" Thomas countered.

"Now boosted by Kohkaiji, Sweep Commando Dragon attacks** [Total Power: 41000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"If I'm going to lose this battle then I'd rather be slain at the hands of the enemy general than his foot soldiers." Thomas responds.

"I'll take it that means you're not going to guard. Twin drive check **[Eradicator, Sweep Commando Dragon – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard **[New Total: 46000 2crit]**." Kiba decides.

_At that moment Sweep Commando Dragon places both of his hands on his sword, focuses much of his power into it, and having it effectively emit lightning bolts as a result before cleaving Tyrannolegend in two with it._

"Damage check **[Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend – No Trigger]**." Jason revealed.

"Match over: Winner of the third fight and this round of the Regional Qualifier tournament Team Destiny Breaker." The judge declared.

"Congratulations. I'm sorry for the way I acted, but to answer your question I was born with a rare heart condition that prevents me from doing any strenuous physical activity. My dream of being in the military, a football player, or an astronaut was crushed. A friend that joined taught me how to play. This was his Ancient Dragon deck." Thomas explained.

"Was? Oh I see. Then I must apologize myself for bringing up such painful memories." Kiba said truly apologetic.

"You shouldn't apologize it's a sign of weakness. Yes I entered the tournament with Wild Learning for the sake of the college scholarship, but also to fulfill my friend's dream. At the moment that's over for me, so you guys better take my friend's dream and make it to the top yourself." Thomas said in turn as he walked up to Kiba and offered him a handshake.

"It's a promise." Kiba said returning the handshake.

_Meanwhile in Team Wild Learning's corner._

"I will accept any punishment for failing to complete my mission." Thomas tells his teammates.

"Don't worry about it." Quinn says.

"You showed us a completely awesome fight, so don't worry and I'm sure your friend up there is looking down smiling at the fight you just showed him." Jason follows.

_Then back to Team Destiny Breaker's corner._

"Alright man you totally did it!" Virgil said as he ran up to Kiba giving him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"That was a nice comeback win my friend." Raphugio said doing the same.

"Like I said before Kiba I had faith that you'd pull through." Dalette said in her usual aloof tone though she couldn't help but still show a slight smile.

"Congratulations big bro." Sade said as she gave her older brother figure a hug.

"Thanks guys, but this is only the first step. There's still a long road ahead." Kiba tells the others.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: Man that was a close first fight for us guys.

Sade: Ummm….. I hope I get a chance to fight in the net round. I want to show you guys won't regret your decision.

Dalette: Don't worry you'll get your chance along with Virgil.

Virgil: Thanks boss lady.

Mike: Something tells me you'll be getting that chance sooner than you think.

Kiba: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Knight Time Police Chase" Wait is that the sound of a police siren?


	21. Knight Time Police Chase

**Vanguard: Acceleration **

**Chapter 20**

**Knight Time Police Chase**

* * *

_Just a few moments after Kiba's come from behind win, Tsubasa is having a polite discussion with the Captain of Team Resurgence over the phone._

"What do you mean you got lost?!" Tsubasa yells into her phone.

"Sorry I got distracted by an adorable little puppy and next thing you know I'm not sure where I am." Abygail explains.

"You were at the McDonalds across the street, and the tallest building within miles of here is the Event Hall itself. That's it next time we go out to unfamiliar territory one of us will be with you at all times. That arrangement is non-negotiable. Understand?" Tsubasa asks.

"Alright whatever you say Ms. Vice-Captain. Again I'm sorry for worrying you all, but don't worry I'll be back in plenty of time for the finals." Abygail tells Tsubasa before hanging up.

"Wait I'm not done talking to… Arghhhhh Nikki when he gets out of the bathroom yell at him for leaving her, and tell him to never do so again. Seriously if he has to sneak into the girls bathroom to keep an eye on her tell him to do it." Tsubasa vents.

"Isn't the bathroom a little much Tsu?" Nikki asks.

"Okay that may have been a little much, but you know what I mean. Geez I need a soda." Tsubasa retorts before walking off.

_Meanwhile Team Destiny Breaker has decided to take a lunch break given the hunger inducing stress of their first match. Kiba and Virgil are going at a small pile of food between them like Shaggy and Scooby at an all you can eat buffet. Though they are showing some restraint as there is always the possibility any one of them save for Sade having to go up for an accelerated fight._

"Big bro I think it's a bad idea for you to eat so much food. The next round of matches will probably be announced any minute now." Sade points out.

"You're probably right Sade, however I just need to build the calories I just burned back up and quickly." Kiba answers.

"Why are you eating? You didn't even fight against Wild Learning Virgil." A curious Dalette inquires.

"I know I didn't boss lady, but at the same time I can't fight unless it's on a full stomach." Virgil counters.

"Just make sure you two don't give yourself a stomach ache in the process." Raphugio tells the real life Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yes mo… Hey Tsubasa over here there's an open seat!" Kiba yells as he notices Tsubasa walking by with a cup of soda and an angry step in her walk.

"Thanks…. Ahhhh geez she's such an idiot. I'm sorry for venting this out on you, but I'm just so mad at her right now." Tsubasa vents as she gulps down her soda.

"Her being who exactly?" Dalette asks.

"Our team leader got lost on her way back from McDonalds. She said she'll be back in time for finals, but still talk about irresponsible." Tsubasa answers.

"You're only confident you'll get that far." Dalette points out.

"Well we will make it to the finals seeing as all the strong teams happen to end up in your block." Tsubasa counters starting to calm down.

"Oh right this is Tsubasa Soratsuki. You know the girl I told you about that almost crashed into me and Virgil." Kiba tells Dalette.

"Say is the McDonalds you're talking about the one across the street?" Raphugio asks.

"And that's what makes it even more pathetic." Tsubasa follows.

"Wow the only cardfighter I know who's that much of an airhead is…. no it must just be a coincidence." Kiba thought.

"Seriously?! How do you get lost when you go to a place across the street?" Raphugio and Virgil ask in shock.

"I know right." Tsubasa sighs.

"You didn't tell us the last time you met that you were a member of Team Resurgence let alone the second in command." Kiba points out.

"You guys didn't ask me or Nikki, and besides I'm the only one that can fix the occasional unmitigated disaster the captain causes. Speaking of which why are you asking now?" Tsubasa explains and then asks.

"Dalette told us that on our way here your mysterious team appeared overnight on the local Vanguard internet forum sites." Raphugio answers.

"Oh now that you mention it I do remember Nikki telling me something about that, but I don't put much stock into rumors." Tsubasa informs.

"Umm… even when it concerns your own team?" Sade asks.

"Even when it concerns my own team." Tsubasa answers.

"Attention: Would Team Lucha Libra and Team Resurgence please report to Hall A for your next match?" The PA system informs.

"Well looks like it's time to kick the butt of the first Nova Grappler users of the day." Tsubasa mumbled as she stretched her legs.

"Good luck." Sade tells Tsubasa.

"Please I don't need luck, but thanks either way." Tsubasa replies before walking off.

"I want to prove that the faith the others have for me is worthwhile. So please let me be selected for the next match." Sade thought as she performed a little prayer in her mind.

"Attention: Would Team Destiny Breaker and Team Abyss please report to Hall B for your next match?" the PA system informs.

"Man I wish we could have gotten a few more minutes to relax, but I guess duty calls." Raphugio mumbled.

"Hurry up Kiba we have to finish the rest of this food like now." Virgil tells his friend.

"I'm eating as fast as I can." Kiba replies.

"Oh no we're leaving right now." a slightly irritated Dalette said.

_Dalette then slapped the two of them back of the neck before dragging them off by the collar much to their embarrassment. _

"Cocytus will attack your vanguard!" Virgil declared.

"Winner of this fight and round: Virgil of Team Destiny Breaker." Sara announces.

_One by one._

"Blade Wing Reijy, with a boost and the power bonus from Vrykolakas attacks your vanguard!" Virgil yelled.

"This round goes to Team Destiny Breaker!" the judge declares.

_And fight by fight._

"Hero of the Skies, Perseus's Limit Break: For this battle he gains +5000 power and +1 critical." Dalette declared.

_Team Destiny Breaker moves through the rounds with each win._

"Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas's Limit Break: He can attack your vanguard, back left, and back right rearguard in one attack! Take this my Abraxas Sky Fire!" Kiba yelled.

"And it's Over! Winner and moving on to the semi-finals is Team Destiny Breaker!" Dr. O announced.

"Alongside them we have the local overnight sensation Team Resurgence, the fans of French history Team Napoleon, and those that like to slip in the night Team Shadow." Sara announces.

"Ah yes I watched Team Napoleon in the last Regional tournament they entered." Dr. O announces.

"I wasn't aware of this. How did they do Dr?" Sara asks.

"They were defeated in the first round rather easily by Team Star Ocean led by the rich heiress Nolan Elchart." Dr. O answers.

Somewhere in the event hall Sam is going "Don't remind me." while being slightly depressed.

"Ah yes I heard despite the resources she has access to she chose to build the team from the ground up on her own." Sara retorts.

"It is indeed an impressive feet. I wonder of her father any conflicting feelings rooting for Isaac or her? Getting back on topic, however to decide the pairings for the semi-finals we'll be using the same software to randomize the pairings like with the individual fights." Dr. O explains.

"This will ensure that things remain a surprise. Now my colleague and I have read some of the comments about some of you fan's dream matchups. Some were on what pairing would produce a more exciting fight, a pairing that gives your favorite team a better chance of making it to the finals, etc." Sara announced.

"I for one have nO preference that makes it to the finals because I know that no matter what that in the next three matches will contain some very exciting fights. In a matter of moments the pairings for the semi-finals will appear on all the T.V screens throughout the Event Hall." Dr. O followed.

"Semi-finals Round 1: Team Napoleon vs Team Destiny Breaker. Semi-finals Round 2: Team Resurgence vs Team Shadow." Is what was said on all the T.V screens throughout the event hall.

* * *

_Less than half an hour later all the people that came to watch this particular Regional Tournament split into the two of the largest halls of this building, and the seating between the two of them was barely enough to house them all. The members of Team Napoleon got to one of these halls first as Team Destiny Breaker is only just walking in._

"Look it's like I said before you'd have had an easier time that last match if you attacked the rearguard more." Virgil tells Kiba.

"For the third time if I did that the Genesis player I going up against would have soul charged me up the creek." Kiba counters.

"Actually I thought either strategy would have worked, so shut up." Dalette interjects.

"You guys looked really cool out there. Still I can't believe that I haven't had the chance to fight even once today. Maybe there was no point to letting me join after all." Sade said starting to become a little depressed.

"The fight pairings are all random Sade. Raphugio and I only fought twice while Virgil and Dalette went up for every match so far." Kiba tells Sade in trying to cheer her up.

"Sigh that's not helping big bro." Sade tells Kiba.

"Sorry what I was try was trying to say was that yeah there's a chance you might not have to fight. So when you do fight you should fight hard, have fun, and win." Kiba told Sade as he patted her on the head.

"Now that both Teams are here do you have any pre-battle words to tell Dr?" Sara asks.

"Only that both teams must take this fight very seriously as this match decides who goes on to the nationals." Dr. O answers.

"Even though we still have the final round ahead to worry about. Regardless, we'll begin once both teams have done a quick meet and greet." Sara follows.

_Meanwhile on the Arena Floor rather than the whole of both teams like the fans expected, only the captains of both teams came to the center of the floor._

"Good luck Mike of Team Napoleon." Dalette said as she and Mike shook hands.

"Thank you, and please just call me Mike." Mike says in turn.

"I'm curious does anyone on your team have a preference on who'd they like to face from ours? We're not denying that your team has strength, however no one on our side has a preference for who they want as an opponent." Dalette asks then explains.

"Truthfully I don't, neither does Sam, however it seems like Kelly wants to fight you." Mike answers.

"How come?" Dalette curiously asks.

"She seems to think you're fighting at its core is extremely similar to Sakura Verde's." Mike answers.

"I see…. Well you go tell your friend that there's a massive difference between us." Dalette retorts.

_At that moment Kelly and Kiba raised an eyebrow as they both noticed a whirlpool of anger disappear as quickly as it appeared from inside Dalette._

"Now that both captains have exchanged their greetings let's being the randomized pairings. Dr. O do you mind if I press the button this time?" Sara asks.

"No gO ahead Sara." Dr. O answers.

"Hmm what's this? Nothing's happening so could it be something is wrong with the system?" a confused Sara point out.

"No it seems that the first fight of this match will have some special aspect to it. Look a box is starting to appear on the screen." Dr. O interjects.

"The first fight of the first round of the semi-finals will be an Accelerated Fight." a computerized voice announced matching the words that appeared on the giant T.V screen.

"And now the paring cards are shuffling." Sara said following the announcement.

_As yes it's time for the deck of silhouette portraits to do their job once more with a more fancily designed screen to work upon. After a few short moments two pictures are pulled to the center of this screen revealing the competitors are….._

"Kiba Nakashima and Kelly Usui please report to the track official outside?" the judge requests.

"And it seems we have an interesting pairing right out the gate." Dr, O announces.

"What do you mean?" a confused Sara asks.

"Both fighters have a reputation for being analytical types despite the clan they use. That means this match will be decided by who can see the more steps ahead of their opponent." Dr. O explains.

"No need to get up for your seats folks as we can all see and comment on the fight from here.

"I'm disappointed I didn't get to fight against your captain, but you'll defiantly be a fun opponent in her stead." Kelly tells Kiba.

"What do you mean? I'm just your run of the mill guy." Kiba retorts

"Don't give me that. I saw you probe that Thomas guy from your first fight for information. You probably even figured out that he had a heart condition before he even mentioned it.

"Yes well let's save the smack talk for the track." Kiba points out.

_A few minutes and a quick costume change later Kiba is about to head out to the track when he realized that he forgot something._

"Oh shoot almost forgot that little good luck charm that Sade gave me." Kiba thought.

_After taking a few more minutes to find it, Kiba tucks Sade's good luck charm into his fight suit's glove. Kiba then finds Kelly patiently waiting for him on her V-Wheel at this improvised track's starting line._

"What took you so long?" Kelly asked.

"I had to find something, but sorry for keeping you." Kiba answers.

"Let the first fight of the first round of the semi-finals begin!" the track official declared.

"Accelerate Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

_With a pulse of light from both competitors V-Wheels this improvised parking lot of a track transforms into a busy highway, with police cars several feet in front an behind them so neither can escape, this stretch of road is brightly lit by all the surrounding buildings, of which are lit in such a way that it seems like one is in Las Vegas or New York._

"Accel Knight, Reign **[Power: 5000]**!" Kiba revealed.

_Imagine a chibi version of Cloud from Final Fantasy Advent Children, riding on a chibi version of his motor cycle, wielding a weapon similar in shape to Blaster Blade's sword, and wearing green colored armor._

"Enigman Flow **[Power: 5000]**!" Kelly revealed.

_With a case of a gender bending transformation Kelly turns into a humanoid male alien, with silver if not white armor, a green trim running down upon it, big glowing yellow eyes, and no mouth._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but so far this has been the first accelerated fight your team has done right?" Kelly asks.

"No you're right. What about you" Kiba asks in turn.

"For me personally yes, but not for the team as a whole." Kelly answers.

"Alright then, but for the sake of not wasting these fan's time I ride Accel Knight, Ilyanan **[Power: 7000]**. Reign moves to the back ending my turn." Kiba interjects.

_With another case of a gender bending transformation Kiba transforms into an explicitly green armored elf, wielding a simply designed rapier, and riding on a hover board likely powered by her own magical ability. Not wishing to be caught by the police Reign is following close to her._

"Enigman Ripple **[Power: 6000] **rides. Thanks to his and Flow's skill I add Enigman Wave to my hand then Ripple gets +2000 power. Now I call Karenroid Daisy **[Power: 8000] **to the rearguard." Kelly explained.

_The Flow becomes a Ripple as this Enigman grows taller, has shoulder pads for additional armor, the green trim is replaced with a red one, and is wielding a single bladed weapon in his left hand. Next to him we have a female robot, with long ears, purple armor, and a long purple blade built into her left arm._

"Now Karenroid Daisy attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Kelly declared.

_Now this large feminine robot leaps high into the air, and thrusts the blade built into her arm at Ilyanan. Using her rapier Ilyanan deflects a lethal blow, however it does end up grazing her side._

"Damage check** [Accel Knight, Equiste – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Enigman Ripple is coming in next** [Total Power: 8000]**!" Kelly follows.

"Hit me with your best shot." Kiba retorts clearly willing to take this attack.

"Drive check **[Astral Beak – No Trigger]**." Kelly informs.

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Rokit – Speed Trigger]**. Power to goes to my vanguard and I gain +3 speed counters." Kiba decides.

"Over to you." Kelly said concluding her turn.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**5 – Speed Counters – 2**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Accel Knight Ilyanan – Enigman Ripple, Empty**

**Accel Knight Reign, Empty – Karenroid Daisy, Empty**

"Draw and I ride Accel Knight, Garandin **[Power: 10000]** and call Accel Knight, Lionel **[Power: 9000]** to reinforce him." Kiba explained.

_After being transformed back into a male Garandin is dressed in the Turbo Paladin colored armor, he's also literally one with his armor, and for extra fire support there are two laser cannons attached to his back. Then to Garandin's right is a bright red armored knight due to formerly being a member of the Gold Paladin's Red Lion corps._

"Garandin fires a volley at your vanguard **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Kiba declared.

"No guard." Kelly said after quickly glancing over her hand.

"Drive check **[Symphony of Accel Knight, Solti – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Garandin builds up a large amount of energy and fires it as a condensed energy beam just before his engine overheats._

"Damage check** [Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

"Reign boosts Lionel and attacks your vanguard. Then Lionel's skill: When he attacks as long as I have an Accel Knight Vanguard he gains +3000 power for this battle **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba declared then explained.

"Damage check **[Enigman Wave – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

"Over to you." Kiba tells Kelly.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**5 – Speed Counters – 2**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Accel Knight Garandin – Enigman Ripple, Empty**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Knight Lionel – Karenroid Daisy, Empty**

"A standard opening to this fight wouldn't you say Dr. O?" Sara asks.

"Oh I believe the exciting parts are yet to come. I think the most important factor here is to see just how much Kiba has improved his understanding of the Turbo Paladins since we last saw him fight." Dr. O answers.

"Now now you know we're supposed to be impartial with these things." Sara points out.

"I fully intend to be impartial. I'm merely stating a potential factor in this fight is all." Dr. O retorts.

"I ride Enigman Wave **[Power: 9000]**. While Ripple is in the soul Wave gets +1000 power. Karenroid Daisy will move to the back row. Now I call Masked Police, Grander **[Power: 8000]**, Astral Beak **[Power: 8000]**, and Glory Maker **[Power: 6000] **to the rearguard." Kelly informs.

_This Enigman's evolution goes one step further gaining a blue tinged body, horn like extensions from his head, mechanical wings, a blaster in one hand, and a bladed weapon in the other. Speaking of bladed weapons we have a blue female alien, with blades sticking out of the lower part of her dress, and heavily blue tinged white hair. To our left we have the ephemeral form of a creature baring a strong resemblance to Cosmo Beak. To our right we have a dude in a red alien bug like costume._

"Astral Beak's Accel blast: By paying 3 speed counters I can give a unit with 'Enigman' in its name a +4000 power bonus. Now with a boost, I'll have Grander attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**! Next Grander's skill gives my vanguard a +2000 power bonus this turn." Kelly explained, declared, and explained again.

"I'll stop that with Apprentice of Accel Knight **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kiba countered.

_Like Karenroid Daisy did early, Grander chooses to leap towards his opponent bringing down a mighty Naruto style dynamic entry kick almost knocking Garandin over in the process. At least that was the idea before the apprentice sacrificed himself to protect one of his masters._

"Now I'll have Enigman Wave attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Kelly yelled.

"No guard." Kiba said as he glanced over his hand.

"Drive check **[Enigman Storm – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

_Wave gathers energy into his ranged weapon, and then releases it like a bolt action rifle creating a small explosion once it hit Garandin._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Since Wave's base power before attacking was 13000 and his attack hit I get to draw a car, and I end my turn." Kelly informs.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**6 – Speed Counters – 0**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Astral Beak, Empty**

**Empty, Accel Knight Garandin – Enigman Wave, Glory Maker**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Knight Lionel – Masked Police Grander, Karenroid Daisy**

"Stand and draw. Pave the road with the path towards victory! I ride Accel Knight, Capri **[Power: 11000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"Hang on isn't that the same card Sakura used to beat big bro a while back?" Sade asks as she and the rest of Team Destiny Breaker observe the fight on the big screen.

"Yeah it's the one and the same." Virgil answers.

"But why?" Sade asked again.

"It's because he found a way to make Lancelot far more deadly, and in doing so he had no choice but to give up the prejudice about using certain cards that's beaten him in past." Dalette answers.

"Now I call Accel Knight, Axorus **[Power: 10000]** and Symphony of Accel Knight, Solti **[Power: 6000] **to bring up the rear." Kiba informs.

_Axorus is a heavily armored knight, with a shield bigger than his upper-torso, and wielding a blade nearly as gigantic as he in battle. Then behind Capri we have a knight wearing sea-foam green leather armor, is about the same size as Lionel, and his choice of weapon is a crossbow that doubles as a working violin._

"Capri will attack your vanguard thanks to a power bonus from Solti's boost **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"No guard." Kelly replied.

"Drive check **[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]**. I give the power to Axorus and draw. Second check **[Accel Knight, Rokit – Speed Trigger]**. Once more all effects to Axorus and my speed counters go up again." Kiba informs.

_Though she was not super charged by the triggers a more noticeable trail of light is released from Capri's wings as she descends upon Enigman Wave ready to rip him apart with her sword like a bird would with her talons._

"Damage check**[Silver Ace – Speed Trigger]**. About time I started hitting my own triggers. Anyways power to my vanguard and my speed counters are going up." Kelly Decides.

"That isn't going to stop me. After being boosted, Lionel will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba yelled again.

"Astral Beak intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kelly said as she slid the card to the guardian circle while going 100mph.

"Thanks to a power bonus from Axorus's skill he'll complete this turn's volley of attacks** [Total Power: 22000]**!" Kiba yelled for the final time this turn.

_Despite wearing some very heavy armor, Axorus has no trouble closing the distance between himself and Enigman Wave thanks to the trigger bonus inflicting a serious blow with his sword upon him._

"Damage check **[Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Kiba informed.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**10 – Speed Counters – 3**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Accel Knight Axorus – Empty, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Capri – Enigman Wave, Glory Maker**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Knight Lionel – Masked Police Grander, Karenroid Daisy**

"Let your evolution be fueled by love and valor! I ride Enigman Storm **[Power: 10000]**! While Wave is in the soul he gains +1000 power." Kelly proudly declared and informed.

_Reaching the epitome of his power Enigman Storm grows to the size of the buildings that Kelly and Kiba are racing by, his wings now look organic rather than mechanical, and a great deal of power is just swelling around his left hand._

"I call Twin Order **[Power: 10000]**, and now Enigman Storm will attack after being boosted by Glory Maker plus a power bonus from her skill **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Kelly declared.

"No guard." Kiba responds.

"Drive check **[Commander Laurel – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Equiste – No Trigger]**" Kiba revealed.

"Twin Order attacks Axorus **[Total Power: 10000]**."Kelly informs.

"No guard." Kiba said as he moved Axorus to the drop zone.

"Now Masked Police Grander will attack your vanguard Capri **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Kelly yelled.

_And now a repeat of Grander's dynamic entry kick, however this time on the lady Capri._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Turbo Booster – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"I guess it's over to you now." Kelly said concluding her turn.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**11 – Speed Counters – 4**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Twin Order, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Capri – Storm, Glory Maker**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Knight Lionel – Masked Police Grander, Karenroid Daisy**

"I know what you're planning Kiba." Kelly bluffs.

"Oh what would that be?" Kiba asks calling her bluff.

"You plan to break ride into Lancelot and use a combination of his two skills to generate a massive amount of attacking power in a single turn. Or am I wrong?" Kelly said backing up her earlier bluff.

"No you're right. Since you revealed Laurel in your last drive check I take it you plan to use his skill to make Storm stand again? Or am I the one that's wrong?" Kiba asks in turn.

"No you're right as well." Kelly answers.

"Amazing both fighters have read deep into their opponent's moves." Sara announces.

"Now the question here is whose plan will succeed? Or will both these fighters have to come up with another image for victory?" Dr. O follows.

I call a second Accel Knight, Lionel **[Power: 9000] **to the rearguard and that Lionel will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Twin Order Intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Kelly said as she slides the card onto the guardian circle.

"Solti boosts Capri and attacks plus Capri's skill gives her an additional +2000 attacking power **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Kiba explained then declared.

"No guard." Kelly decides.

"Drive check **[Accel Knight, Garandin – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Accel Knight, Weyland – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Once more Capri strikes her blade upon the gigantic Enigman thanks to the speed boost from her wings._

"Damage check **[Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

"Now with a boost my other rearguard Lionel will attack **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Kiba yelled.

"Justice Rose will stop that attack **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Kelly counters.

**Kiba – Kelly**

**7 – Hand – 5**

**12 – Speed Counters – 5**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Twin Order, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Capri – Storm, Glory Maker**

**Accel Knight Reign, Accel Knight Lionel – Masked Police Grander, Karenroid Daisy**

"I call Guide Dolphin **[Power: 4000] **and move him to the soul to give my vanguard +3000 power for the turn. I call Cosmo Beak **[Power: 8000]** and his counterblast to give Enigman Storm an additional +4000 power boost. Finally I call Commander Laurel **[Power: 4000] **to fill up my formation." Kelly explained.

"You should pay attention to this here Sade. Looks like Kelly is about to make her big move." Virgil whispers to Sade

"Now with a boost Enigman Storm will attack Lionel and since Enigman's power had 15000 power before the attack he gains +1 critical for this battle **[Total Power: 28000 2crit]**!" Kelly declared.

"No guard." Kiba replied.

"What? Why isn't he blocking that attack?" Raphugio says with surprise.

"The bigger the assault you push off the more your resources will be drained, however the more effective a counter attack you'll be able to launch if you can launch one." Dalette answers.

"Yeah with 'if' being the key word here." Raphugio follows.

"Drive check **[Twin Order – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**. Power to my vanguard and I stand Glory Maker." Kelly decides.

_Enigman Storm fires a super condensed energy beam destroying several of the buildings in its path, and it nearly destroys the road these two are racing on along with a good bulk of the cops following them before blasting Lionel out of existence._

"Now thanks to Commander Laurel's skill by resting four of my rearguard units my vanguard stands again. Once more with a boost Enigman Storm attacks **[Total Power: 33000 2crit]**

"Rokit, Mog, Garandin, Weyland guards, and Lionel intercepts **[Total Shield: 30000]**. I'm afraid you'll need two triggers to make this attack go through." Kiba informs.

"Then we'll see if my deck answers me." Kelly retorts.

"Course if it answers her with a stand trigger I'm screwed." Kiba thought.

"Twin drive check **[Enigman Wave – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Justice Cobalt – Critical Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

_Once more Enigman Storm once more fires off a supercharged energy beam, however thanks to the sacrifice of multiple members of the Turbo Paladins Capri escapes with some harm and a near fatal wardrobe malfunction._

**Kiba – Kelly**

**2 – Hand – 7**

**12 – Speed Counters – 6**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Empty – Cosmo Beak, Commander Laurel**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Capri – Storm, Glory Maker**

**Accel Knight Reign, Empty – Masked Police Grander, Karenroid Daisy**

"With only two cards left in hand and a massively weakened formation can Kiba pull off a major comeback?" Sara asks the crowd.

"Oh the chances are certainly slim, but miracle comebacks are always a crowd pleaser." Dr. O follows.

"Huh maybe I should have blocked Enigman Storm's first attack." Kiba thought.

"Is something wrong? It is your turn." Kelly asks.

"No just thinking on how to get out of this mess." Kiba answers.

"I see… You don't have Lancelot in your hand do you?" Kelly retorts.

"Ha ha you caught me red handed. I'm impressed seeing as how Dalette is the only one that's able to read me that well." Kiba points out.

"It's written all over you face, so I don't think it required that much skill to figure out." Kelly retorts.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Descend to the battlefield with your faster the light swordplay! I break ride Accel Knight, Lancelot **[Power: 11000] **and he gains + 10000 power. Thanks to Capri's skill I superior call Accel Knight Sage, Elrond **[Power: 8000]**, then another Axorus **[Power: 10000] **in front of him, and Capri to the rearguard." Kiba informs.

"If you were able to block my attacks then I'll do the same in turn." Kelly tells Kiba.

"We'll see. I activate Lancelot's especial counterblast: During this turn all of my Accel Knight rearguards gain +5000 power. Next is Lancelot's Accel Break: He gains +12000 power and +1 critical. My rearguard Capri attacks **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I guard with Cosmo Fang, then Grander intercepts, and Cosmo Beak will join him **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" Kelly counters.

"Solti's soulblast: When boosting Lancelot he gets +5000 power for this battle. Now Lancelot attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 44000 2crit]**! Now let's see how you handle Lancelot's Light Flash Requiem!" Kiba declared.

"Justice Rose, Justice Cobalt, Cosmo Roar, Enigman Wave, and Twin Order will guard **[Total Shield: 35000]**." Kelly said practically slamming the card on the guardian circle.

"Kelly does realize that no matter what she'll have to take Kiba's last attack right?" Sam asks Mike.

"Of course she does, but it's better to hope for 1 heal trigger rather than two." Mike answers.

"Twin drive check **[Accel Knight, Lancelot – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]** I give the power to my vanguard and draw **[Total Power: 49000 2crit]**!" Kiba yelled.

_Lancelot start_s _glowing with a bright blindness inducing light. With this brightness and Lancelot's skill for sudden bursts of speed he slashes right through all the units that try to block him on his way to Enigman Storm. Then Engiman Storm attempts to fire one more energy beam as a last ditched attempt to stop this attack, however Lancelot flies right into the beam steadily working his way towards Storm's hand, of which once he does it creates a grand explosion that decimates the surrounding buildings leaving a gigantic plume of smoke._

"Damage check **[Justice Rose – Heal Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and recover one damage point." Kelly revealed.

"No…. Please don't let this be a repeat of my fight with Sakura?" Kiba asks the heavens in his mind.

"Second check **[Enigman Storm – No Trigger]**." Kelly revealed.

_Like all those who are defeated in an accelerated fight, Kelly's V-Wheel is forced to a stop as just moments before she's caught by the cops the track fades back into a parking lot._

"Winner of the first fight: Kiba Nakashima." the track official announces.

"I was about to start sweating bullets seeing as how that match was." Sara said as she caught her breath.

"We'll take a short break between now and the next fight for Kiba and Kelly to change and return to this hall. In the meantime let's look to the board and see who will be fighting next." Dr. O follows.

"Of course, and it seems this time it will be a standing fight." Sara interjects.

_With Team Destiny Breaker's first victory in the semi-finals, Kiba's portrait appears nice and bright while Kelly's is darkened with a big red X over it. _

"Please let me go next, so I can finally prove to the others just how strong I am. At least this way if I lose I know the others will be able to make up for it." Sade thought.

_And now the silhouette decks are shuffling once more revealing the opponents of next round to be…_

"Would Virgil Henandez and Sam Usui please step up to the line once your teammates return?" the Judge requests.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sade: Great I didn't get my chance this time eithers.

Dalette: Don't worry I have a pretty good feeling that you'll get your chance soon.

Raphugio: Yeah so just have faith.

Sam: Are you ready to begin?

Virgil: Yeah…. Wait his justice is draining my strength.

Sam: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Piracy in the Streets"

* * *

**Turbo Paladins**

Here's a more reasonable version of Lancelot.

**Accel Knight, Lancelot G3**

Power: 11000

Act (V):**[**Limit Break 4][Counterblast 2] If you pay the cost this unit gets +1000 power for each of your speed counters until end of turn. If you have 10 or more speed counters when you pay the cost this unit gets +1 critical until the end of turn. At the end of the turn this ability was activated your speed counters are reduced by half.

Act (V):[Counterblast 3] If you have pay the cost, each of your "Turbo Paladin" rearguards with "Accel Knight" in its name gain +5000 power until the end of turn. This skill can only be used once per match.

**Symphony of Accel Knight, Solti G1**

Power: 6000 Shield: 5000

Auto(R): [Soulblast 1] When this unit boosts an "Accel Knight, Lancelot" you may pay the cost. If you do, the boosted unit gets +5000 power until the end of that battle.

**Accel Knight, Lionel G2**

Power: 9000 Shield: 5000

Auto(R): When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Accel Knight" in its name, this unit gets +3000 power until the end of that battle.

* * *

**Dimension Police**

**Astral Beak G2**

Power: 8000 Shield: 5000

Auto(R):[Speed Counter 3] When this unit is called to the rearguard circle, you may pay the cost. If you do, select a unit with "Enigman" in its name. That unit gets +4000 until end of turn.

**Silver Ace G0**

Power: 5000 Shield: 10000

You can have only 4 speed triggers in a deck.


	22. Piracy in the Streets

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 21**

**Piracy in the Streets**

* * *

_The first semi-final fight is over with Kiba's victory allowing Team Destiny Breaker to lead 1-0 over Team Napoleon. Now as Kelly and Kiba work their way back to the back to the hall where there teammates are waiting, Virgil and the other Usui cousin Sam has already been announced as the opponents for the next fight._

"Attention: The first fight of both semi-finals rounds are over. The victories go to Team Destiny Breaker and Team Resurgence." a random voice said over the PA system.

"Say Kelly have you seen any of Team Resurgence's fights?" Kiba asks as they walk side by side back to their teammates.

"A few of them. Why do you ask?" Kelly asks in turn.

"We've watched their fights in between rounds, however it's only been the fights of one of two out of for members. We're always called to our next fight before we can see the third member or the captain fight." Kiba answers.

"I see. Well which two members have you been seeing?" Kelly asks.

"Nikki sorry Nicolette and Tsubasa's fights." Kiba answers.

"I can tell you that the third member is a Shadow Paladin user, but I have no idea what the captain uses." Kelly answers.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me the captain hasn't been randomly selected to fight even once?" Kiba asks in turn.

"Exactly she's in the same case as your little sister Sade, but there's something weird to go along with that too. She was only seen on camera during the early part of the first round, however after that it's like she disappeared." Kelly explains.

"That is strange, and thanks for answering my questions." Kiba tells Kelly.

"It's no problem. Anyways, I'd like to see what kind of fighter the captain of Team Resurgence is too. Still for her to disappear like this she's either supremely arrogant or supremely confident of her team's ability, but there is no way she won't show up for the finals." Kelly responds.

"More like a supreme air head if it is who I think it is." Kiba quietly mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Kelly asks.

"No I've been as quiet as a mouse." Kiba answers as he and Kelly walk into the hall where their respective teammates are waiting.

"What took you so long?" Virgil yells.

"The big arse of your ride didn't give me much room to change in, so it took me a few minutes longer then I planned." Kiba retorts.

"Very funny." Virgil also retorts.

"That's enough you two. Now would Sam Usui and Virgil Hernandez please step up to the line?" the judge interjects then orders.

"No offense Sam but we've won 2-0 the last four rounds, and I fully intend to continue that winning streak." Virgil tells Sam as he lays down his starting vanguard.

"Then I'll just do everything in my power to stop you, so my team can meet our rivals at nationals." Sam tells Virgil as he does the same.

"Are both of you ready?" the judge asks.

"Feel free to give the call whenever you wish judge." Sam answers.

"What he said." Virgil follows.

"Then let the second fight of the first Semi-final round begin!" the judge declares.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

_Once the burst of light cleared the ephemeral form of these fighters are standing in the same city Kelly and Kiba fought in earlier. Yet there is a clear difference between the two cities as this one sits in ruin, no lights are flickering as if all life in the city has been wiped out, grand sky scrapers are on their sides, the several buildings at an odd angle are the only things keeping others from falling over like dominoes, and all in all it's as if the apocalypse turned this town to ash._

"Skeleton Assault Troops Captain **[Power: 4000]**!" Virgil revealed.

_In this landscape of an apocalyptic city Virgil's spirit is transformed into a small skeleton with a huge head, wearing a severely rotted away uniform only held up by two belts, and in his right hand a cutlass with a small piece broken off at the upper end._

"Larva Beast, Zeal **[Power: 4000]**!" Sam revealed.

_Likewise in this apocalyptic city Sam's spirit shifts into an alien beast with the yellow portions on its body glowing with an intense heat, a dark red tail, two horn-like extensions on its head, and a mostly grey underbody._

"Oh now this is interesting." Dr. O announces as he starts paying particularly more attention to this fight.

"What do you mean Dr. O?" a confused Sara asks.

"The last time I had the pleasure of seeing Sam fight he was using a Dimensional Robo build. I wonder why he changed it now?" Dr. O answers.

"This is a Dimension Police unit? Seems more like one of Raphugio's Dark Irregular units instead." Virgil thought.

"As Dr. O said I normally use a Dimensional Robo build like Mike, but after our defeat at the hands of Team Star Ocean I thought it would be good for me to change things up a bit. So far today Zeal has been responding to me quite well." Sam explains.

"Then we'll see just how well very soon. I ride Dandy Guy, Romario **[Power: 8000]**. Skeleton Captain moves to the back and I end my turn." Virgil retorts.

_Now Virgil's vanguard gains some skin if only rotting purple skin, some blond hair, a well-built white tux, and somehow surviving what must be a horrendous case of body order is a red rose in Romario's right hand._

"I ride Eye of Destruction, Zeal **[Power: 7000] **and since Larva Beast is in the soul he gets +1000 power and I search the top 7 cards of my deck to add his G3 form to my hand. Now I call Psychic Grey **[Power: 6000] **behind him." Sam explains.

_Eye of Destruction has the same body shape as Larva beast, only he's much bigger, little heating vents along what would be a human rib cage, and running along his head to his leg is a glowing upside down Y. Psychic Grey's armor is more silver then grey, small sections of his face have a green glow, and what appears to be a small logo on his hands._

"Now I boost Zeal with Grey and attack Romario. Grey's skill kicks in: When boosting my vanguard if the target of my attack has 8000 power or less he gives an extra +4000 power boost **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sam declared and then explained.

"No guard." Virgil replied.

"Drive check **[Twin Order – No Trigger]**." Sam revealed.

_This skyscraper sized beast fires a superheated beam from his upside down Y, of which Romario should be lucky he's already dead or that would probably hurt quite a bit._

"Damage check **[Captain Nightmist – No Trigger]**." Virgil said as he slid the card into the damage zone.

"I end my turn." Sam informs.

**Virgil – Sam**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain, Dandy Guy Romario – Eye of Destruction Zeal, Psychic Grey**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Commodore Blueblood **[Power: 10000] **and I'll bring up Ruin Shade **[Power: 9000] **as well." Virgil informs.

_Virgil shifts from having severely rotted skin to skin so pale that it looks blue, a rifle in his right hand crusted in gold, a red pirate with an orange garb, and blue pants. Then we have a black shadow given physical form, with a blue pirate garb, wielding a large cutlass shaped sword, and a shield with a skull on it._

"Ruin Shade will attack your vanguard, and I mill the top two cards for a +2000 power bonus **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Virgil yelled.

**[Milled Card – Three Star Chef , Pietro]**

**[Milled Card – Rough Seas Banshee]**

_Ruin Shade somehow makes his sword glow with an eerie aura and strikes the tall Zeal beast. He seems unharmed by the blow, but is somehow caused great pain likely due to a curse._

"Damage check **[Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**." Sam revealed.

"Commodore Blueblood will start a shooting spree at Zeal **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Virgil yelled again.

"I'm not going to guard." Sam said.

"Drive check **[Master Swordsman, Nightstorm – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

_Even though this isn't the Wild West, Commodore Blueblood gets a few shots off like he was a cowboy of the time._

"Damage check **[Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**." Sam revealed.

"And it's back over to you." Virgil said signaling the end of his turn.

**Virgil – Sam**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain, Commodore Blueblood – Eye of Destruction Zeal, Psychic Grey**

**Empty, Ruin Shade – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Devourer of Planets, Zeal **[Power: 9000]**. Since Eye of Destruction is in the soul he gains +1000 power, and since I rode over Eye of Destruction your vanguard's power drops by 3000." Sam explains.

"Oh that's not good." Virgil mumbled to himself.

_This gigantic beast evolves one step further turning the clay around his own body into a thick armor._

"You're wrong if you think this is over just yet. I call two Twin Orders **[Power: 10000] **to the rearguard." Sam points out.

_Within a couple of seconds two humanoid robots appear in this chaotic battlefield. One has red armor with two energy blades, and the other has orange armor with red beam sabers._

"My red Twin Order will attack first **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sam yelled.

"I'm afraid Dancing Cutlass will parry that attack **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Virgil countered.

_The red Twin Order quickly dashes across the field to just a couple of feet in front of Blueblood, of whom manages to block one of the blades and the other is stopped by Dancing Cutlass's blade of a body._

"Devourer of Planets is coming in at your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Sam declared.

"No guard." Sam decides after taking a moment to glance over his hand

"Drive check **[Noise Beast, Decibelon – Stand Trigger]**. I stand the red Twin Order and give the power to the orange one." Sam informs.

_A pair of hatches on the upper arms of this Zeal opens up and then a barrage of 20+ missiles come flying out towards Blueblood creating a plume of smoke that stands over some of these destroyed buildings._

"Damage check **[Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

"Charged up with the trigger bonus I'll have my orange Twin Order attack **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Sam declared.

_Like the red Twin Order this orange one quickly moves to being just a few feet in front of Blueblood, of whom responds the same way by blocking one blade with his gun but ends up having to be hit by the other._

"Damage check **[Death Pirate King, Davy Jones – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

"And now my red Twin Order will come back in for another attack **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sam declared.

"Knight Spirit will guard **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Virgil said as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"I end my turn." Sam informs.

**Virgil – Sam**

**3 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Twin Order, Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain, Commodore Blueblood – Devourer of Planets Zeal, Psychic Grey**

**Empty, Ruin Shade – Twin Order, Empty**

"I ride Master Swordsman, Nightstorm **[Power: 10000]**. Next I bring up another Commodore Blueblood **[Power: 10000]** and Deadly Nightmare **[Power: 7000]**." Virgil informs.

_Virgil transforms from a pirate to a man that looks highly ranged in the navy of the 17__th__, with a thin rapier like sword, and wearing a red hat with big white feathers embedded into it. To our left we have the pale skinned vampire, and to the back right the ghost of a more horse-like sea horse._

"With a boost from Skeleton Captain you'll feel the pain of Nightstorm's blade running through you**[Total Power: 16000]**!" Virgil declared.

"No guard." Sam decides.

"Twin drive check **[Hook-wielding Zombie – Draw Trigger]**. I apply the power to Ruin Shade and draw. Second check **[Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus – No Trigger]**." Virgil revealed.

_Master Swordsman dashes across this battlefield thrusting his sword in a stabbing motion in a single fluid move._

"Damage check **[Eye of Destruction, Zeal – No Trigger]**." Sam reveals.

"Now Commodore Blueblood is swinging in towards your vanguard **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Virgil declared again.

_Like the vanguard Blueblood from earlier, this one fires off a few shots as if he were a cowboy._

"Damage check**[Karenroid Daisy – No Trigger]**." Sam revealed.

"Ruin Shade, plus his skill, and after boosted by Deadly Nightmare will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**." Virgil declared for the last time this turn.

**[Milled Card – Evil Shade]**

**[Milled Card – Doctor Rouge]**

"Decibelon will guard that attack **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Sam counters.

"I end my turn." Virgil informs.

**Virgil – Sam**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Commodore Blueblood – Twin Order, Empty**

**Skeleton Assault Troops Captain, Master Swordsman Nightstorm – Devourer of Planets Zeal, Psychic Grey**

**Deadly Nightmare, Ruin Shade – Twin Order, Empty**

"And now to make the first step towards the end game." Sam mumbled.

"You're pretty confident if you think you can win this turn." Virgil points out after overhearing what Sam said.

"You're misunderstanding what I said. If I truly believed I would win this turn I would have declared as such, but I didn't. I only said what I said because after this turn the fight will definitely swing in my favor." Sam retorts.

"Then just go ahead and show me how you intend to do that." Virgil provokes.

"Pay attention here Sade because you're about to see what makes Zeal so deadly." Kiba tells Sade.

"Okay big bro." Sade says.

"I ride Galactic Beast, Zeal **[Power: 10000]**, Karenroid Daisy **[Power: 8000]** to the rearguard, and along with a second Psychic Grey **[Power: 6000]**. Don't forget that thanks to the Zeal ride chain your vanguard loses 3000 power." Sam informs.

_With the arrival of the two headed galactic beast with humungous size, his wings, the different cores of light, and the temperatures within rivaling the sun makes Nightstorm unable to keep up a full strength defense this turn._

"Now taste the fate of all those the Dimension Police catch. I activate Zeal's Limit Break: For every one of my Dimension Police rearguards your vanguard's power drops by 1000. A skill known as Prison of Gravity" Sam explains.

_Suddenly and without warning columns of black light burst out of the ground around Nightstorm, and fly right into him somehow draining much of his strength._

"Now with a boost from Psychic Grey, my Twin Order attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**." Sam declared.

_Twin Order has a harder time getting past Nightstorm's defense given the fact that he's an actual swordsman, however thanks to some of his strength being drained Nightstorm eventually slips up allowing Twin Order to strike a blow._

"Damage check **[Gust Jinn – No Trigger]**." Virgil reveals.

"Next my Galactic Beast, Zeal will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 21000]**." Sam declared again.

"I guard with the two Doctor Rouges in my hand **[Total Shield: 20000]**." Virgil counters.

"Twin drive check **[Devourer of Planets, Zeal – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Dimensional Robo, Daibattle – Critical Trigger]**." Sam reveals.

"Oh crap that's bad timing." Virgil thought.

"Huh well what do you know. Maybe I should have declared Final Turn after all, but still all effects to my vanguard **[Total Power: 26000 2 Crit]**!" Sam decides.

_After being supercharged by that trigger bonus Zeal launches a volley of super-heated energy beams from the glowing spots on its body. These beams were so bright that they may as well have been the light from the sun its self, leaving only an ashen husk of Nightsorm._

"Damage check **[Evil Shade – No Trigger]**. Come one I just need a heal trigger to stay in this game. Second check **[Hook-wielding Zombie – Draw Trigger]**." Virgil revealed much to his disappointment.

_This destroyed city turned back into the larger hall at the start of this fight once Virgil was defeated._

"Winner: Sam Usui of Team Napoleon." the judge informs.

"Thank you for the fight, and I look forward to fighting you again." Sam tells Virgil.

"Why would you look forward to that? I lost after all." Virgil asks.

"Perhaps, however I feel as though the fight ended before either of us had the chance to show what we can really do, so as a result I feel unsatisfied." Sam answers.

"Then one day perhaps." Virgil retorts.

"That is perhaps one Of the shortest fights I've ever seen." Dr. O announces.

"Yes well hopefully the last fight of this semi…. yes I understand." Sara was saying before something else caught her attention.

"Is something a matter Sara?" Dr. O asks.

"No everything is just fine. I've just received word that Team Shadow had just won the second fight in their match against Team Resurgence moments ago." Sara explains.

"It's amazing just how well that was perfectly timed wouldn't you say? Enough of that however, it's time to see who among Team Destiny Breaker will fight Mike and decide what team will move onto the finals of this regional tournament and win themselves a slot to nationals." Dr. O follows.

_The silhouette cards of Team Destiny Breaker begin shuffling once more as Virgil's picture gains a big fat red X over it. The man himself is walking over to his teammates ready to apologize for his defeat._

"Sorry guys, but I guess our winning streak so far ends with me." Virgil tells the others.

"Don't worry about it we'll just win and move on to the next round like planned." Raphugio points out in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Well hey Sade looks like this is the perfect opportunity to show us what you've got." Kiba jokingly tells Sade.

"Yeah of course whatever you say big bro." Sade retorts.

"Don't get ahead of yourself as it could be me or Raphugio that has to go up next." Dalette interrupts.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." Kiba retorts.

"Oh I know I wanted to fight so badly, but please just let it be someone else instead. I'm so nervous right now that I'll probably mess it up." Sade thought as the other teammates continued to chat.

"Strange… the automated pairing is taking longer than….. oh never mind it looks like we're about to see whose going next." Sara announces.

_And as the shuffling started to slow down like the different slots on a slot machine, the opponents for the next round are revealed to be…_

"Would Mike Mitsusada and Sade Reher please step up to the line?" the judge asks.

"Ehh me? Why now?" a bewildered Sade asks.

"You wanted a chance to show us how much stronger you've gotten, so here it is." Dalette answers.

"But…. What if I mess up and loose? If I do all the work you've all done today will be for nothing." Sade asks starting to lose her confidence.

"Then don't mess up and win." Dalette responds almost coldly.

"Ehh it…still can't be that simple." Sade said starting to lose more of her confidence.

"Calm down Sade." Kiba said in the kindest voice he could while patting Sade's head.

"But…a big sis looks like she doesn't even care." Sade points out.

"Ha ha is that the only problem you have." Kiba laughs.

"Why are you laughing? I'm completely freaking out here." Sade said feeling insulted at Kiba's response.

"Sorry I know this isn't something I should be laughing about. In these kinds of situations when Dalette gets like that it means she has the utmost confidence in you. That's something we each learned one by one, and I believe in you too." Kiba tells Sade.

"You've improved a lot these last couple of months, so go out there and take names." Raphugio says showing his belief in Sade.

"You beat me in your very first fight. That clearly proves you have a lot of potential." Virgil said showing his belief in Sade.

"There you see we all believe you can do it. So why can't you take a moment and believe in yourself?" Kiba asks with a smile.

"Alright I promise you and myself from this point forward that I won't coward out and I'll fight with everything I have." Sade declares.

"Good." Dalette said ever so slightly showing a smile.

"Are you done yet?" the judge asks.

"Yes sorry for the wait." Kiba answers.

"So you've found your will to fight?" Mike asks as Sade walks up to the fight table.

"Yes." Sade said as she put down her starting vanguard.

"Good. Did you know the famous fighter Aichi Sendou almost cowered out of the first regional tournament he entered?" Mike asks as he also lays down his starting vanguard.

"Big bro and his friends told me the story a while back. Why do you ask?" Sade asks in turn.

"Just seeing the way you were reacting from here made me think of that story is all." Mike answers.

"Are the two of you ready?" the judge asks.

"Yes/yeah." the two Mike and Sade answers.

"Then let the final fight of this Semi-final round begin!" the judge declares.

"Stand up, vanguard!" the two fighters yell.

* * *

_With the beginning of this final match the battlefield takes a much simpler shape this time. As this time the battlefield becomes a plane covered in snow, with more snow falling from the sky, and the light of the sun barely being visible through it._

"Real-Time Effect Magician **[Power: 4000]**!" Sade yells.

_This little girl transforms into a male master magician, with the big top hat for hiding rabbits, a black wand with white tips at both ends, a black almost leather looking tux, and like all ghosts has a little tail where his legs should be._

"And so it begins Sara." Dr. O announces.

"Yes it does. Will the veteran fighter Mike win? Or will we have an underdog upset with the beginning fighter Sade fighting for the first time today? We're just going to have to watch and find out." Sara also announces.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Virgil: Whether or not we go to Nationals is all on you Sade, so no pressure.

Kiba: Seriously what did I say about pressure in chapter 18?

Dalette: You two are idiots.

Mike: Ha ha you seem to have some pretty interesting friends.

Sade: I guess so.

Mike: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "A Hero's Special Bulletin".


	23. A Hero's Special Bulletin

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 22**

**A Hero's Special Bulletin**

* * *

_Now time moves back to just seconds after Virgil is defeated by Sam, but the camera isn't staring at Team Destiny Breaker's struggles right now. Its attention is drawn to the conclusion of the second fight between Team Resurgence's Nikki and her opponent from Team Shadow._

"With Flame Fox's soulblast, I boost Tamamo and attack your vanguard!" Shadow member 2 yelled.

"Tch….. no guard." Nikki replies.

"Twin drive check…. Critical trigger giving all effects to my vanguard. Second check….. no trigger." Shadow member 2 revealed.

"Damage check… no trigger." Nikki revealed.

"Winner of the second fight Team Shadow." The judge announces.

"Talk about a poor performance Nikki. Gosh if Abygail saw that she'd be like totally disappointed with you." Tsubasa said berating Nikki.

"In case you forgotten I was grade stuck at grade 1 the entire fight." Nikki says defensively.

"Excuses excuses I've been stuck at grade 1 and still win fights." Tsubasa retorts.

"That's only because with your clan's ability to soul charge and switch out of the soul you can get G2 or G3 units out." Nikki points out.

"Still a win is a win and a loss is a loss." Tsubasa also points out.

"I've just received word that Virgil Hernandez of Team Destiny Breaker was just defeated by Sam Usui of Team Napoleon. That leaves the record at 1-1 apiece for both semi-final rounds." A commentator informs.

"What? He lost?! No fair he's not allowed to lose to anyone but me. Oh I hope whoever's fighting for them next wins, so I can rip him a new one." Tsubasa rants.

"Calm down Tsubasa or you'll give yourself a heart attack." Nikki tells Tsubasa.

"Fine…. Listen up Will you better kick this guy's ass quickly, so I can rip Virgil a new one. Do you understand me?" Tsubasa fervently tells Will.

"Yeah yeah don't worry I'll win so quickly that it was yesterday." Will said as he stretched his arms, and put on his fight gloves.

_Will is a fairly tall man, with a slim build, he has long manly black hair split to the side on his back like wings, red eyes like Ren, he's also wearing grey jacket with its sleeves partially rolled up on his arm, a fancy white t-shirt, silky smooth black jeans, and matching shoes._

"Good as long as you understand." Tsubasa said seeming starting to calm down.

"I'll win alright. This was you can con….." Will was trying to saw before Tsubasa punched him in the stomach.

"Don't even finish that sentence or else I'll punch you in the stomach." Tsubasa threatens.

"But….. you already did." Will said trying to gasp for air.

"Tsubasa don't hit him so hard that he won't even be able to fight." Nikki points out.

"Oh don't worry he can handle a little pain." Tsubasa responds.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine now." Will said quickly recovering from his earlier discomfort.

"Would both fighters please step up to the line?" the judge orders.

"Guess it's my time in the spot light now." Will said as he walked up to the fight table.

"You'll lose just like your weak little teammate." Shadow member 3 said.

"Yeah no kidding I like can't believe someone so weak made it this far." Shadow member 2 said.

"Don't you dare insult my friend's strength." Will said with a I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you glare that scares everyone but his teammates.

"Are…are the two of you ready to begin?" the judge asks also a little scared by Will's glare.

"Of course." Will answered.

"Ye….yeah." Shadow member 3 said equally scared.

"Then let the final fight of the second semi-final round begin!" the judge declares.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both fighters yell.

* * *

_Now we'll get back to Sade's fight with Mike in a few moments, but for now we'll address another topic of conversation in the form of Quinn talking to what appears to be one of the male employees of one of the fast food joints at the Event Hall on his break. Oh yeah Quinn has ditched his Football garb for more casual clothing._

"So will you do this for me?" Quinn asks the male employee as he holds up to him a small white unmarked packet.

"I don't know man. If people end up getting sick, and I mean really sick I could lose my job if it leads back to me." The male employee answers.

"I'm not asking you to feed this to everyone just to put it in three drinks. You owe me from the time you were arrested for being a drug dealer." Quinn points out.

"Yeah and I did not sell drugs." The employee retorts.

"And I totally believed you, but I still had to grease a lot of palms to make the evidence disappear." Quinn also retorts.

"Look Quinn we've been friends for a while, but you know I can't do this. My family depends on this paycheck." The male employee tells Quinn.

"I won't ask you to do this for free either. I already have made steps to ensure that if it leads back to you that you'll just be fired, I've already called in a favor with another friend they're willing to offer you a job, and in this other package is enough cash to tide you over for the next couple of months." Quinn explained as he held out a brown envelop in his other hand.

"And this makes us even?" the male employee asks as he scans the content of the brown envelope.

"It will." Quinn answers.

"Then… what do I need to do?" the male employee asks.

"First of all make sure you're working the drink machine when you get back from your break." Quinn explains.

"Okay what else?" the male employee asks.

"Later you'll see me come by with a few other people and order some drinks for them. Once I do pour the powder into three of the drinks, and pinch the straws that go into them so I know which one is which." Quinn continued to explain.

"Alright then, but speaking of breaks I have to get back from mine." The male employee said before walking away.

_You're all probably asking yourself just what is Quinn planning? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to find out because we're heading back to the fight between Mike and Sade just moments before it begins._

"Are the two of you ready?" the judge asks.

"Yes/yeah." The two fighters answer.

"Then let the final fight of the first semi-final round begin." The judge declares.

"Stand up, Vanguard." the two fighters yell.

* * *

_With the beginning of the final match the battlefield takes a much simpler shape this time as this battlefield becomes a plane covered in snow, with more snow falling from the sky above, and the light barely piercing through the cloud cover above them._

"Real-Time Effect Magician **[Power: 4000]**!" Sade revealed.

_This little girl transforms into a master male magician, with a big top hat for hiding rabbits and other kinds of animals, a black wand with white tips at both ends, a black almost leather looking tux, and like all ghosts he has a little tail where his legs should be._

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha **[Power: 5000]**!" Mike revealed.

_Every young boy has had the dream of piloting a giant robot, but how many people can say they've become a giant robot? Mike turns into a mostly blue robot, with the number 1 embedded on his chest, a yellow shield with a green jewel like object in the center, and a sword in his other hand._

"And sO it begins Sara." Dr. O announces.

"Yes it does. Will the veteran fighter Mike win? Or will we have an underdog upset with the inexperienced fighter Sade fighting for the first time today? We're just going to have to watch and find out." Sara also announces.

"I'm going first. Umm.. is that okay?" Sade nervously asks.

"I don't mind, so feel free." Mike answers.

"Thank you. I ride Nervous Reporter, Kyle **[Power: 7000] **and move magician to the back. Now I rest my vanguard to bind the top card of my deck." Sade informs.

_Kyle's dressed like a 1920's reporter with the dull colored trench coat, the shirt and tie underneath, even a big hat that says 'Press' on it, and like the starting vanguard has no legs due to being a ghost. Yet he seems so tense that the sound of a pin dropping would cause him to jump out of his skin made of ectoplasm._

**[Bound Card – The Newest Novice Reporter, Lisale]**

"Lisale's skill: When she's sent to the bind zone I get to add one more card to it." Sade explains.

**[Bound Card – Living Cartoon, Bunniez]**

"And now I end my turn." Sade said obviously signaling the end of her turn.

"I ride Dimensional Robo, Dailander **[Power: 6000]**, Goyusha moves to the back, and I call Dimensional Robo Daimariner **[Power: 7000]**." Mike informs.

_With the heroic showing of a pale blue light this humanoid robot transforms into the left arm of Daiyusha in vehicle form, with two cannons on its back, and despite its size it moves very fast on land to protect its allies from harm. Then to this land vehicle's left we have a small mobile battleship, searching the sea-floor for allies others think long dead, going headfirst into any storm that tries to get in his way. Last behind this vehicle we have the core of this combination of robots guarding the land vehicles rear._

"Boosted by Goyusha, Dailander attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 11000]**!"Mike declared.

"No guard." Sade responds.

"Drive check **[Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady – No Trigger]**." Mike reveals.

_After being directed by the core of the Dimensional Robos, Dailander fires a single volley from its cannon making the nervous reporter even more so after the shells hit the ground melting some of the surrounding snow as a result._

"Damage check **[Daring Reporter, Benton – No Trigger]**." Sade reveals.

"Now Daimariner is sailing in towards your vanguard **[Total Power: 7000]**!" Mike declared again.

_Though it may lack the direction of the core of the Dimensional Robos, Daimariner is still able to launch and land a highly accurate shot causing the nervous reporter to cough up smoke._

"Damage check **[Crazy BGM Editor – Stand Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"And now it's back over to you Sade." Mike said signaling the end of his turn.

**Sade – Mike**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Bind Zone – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Nervous Reporter Kyle – Dimensional Robo Dailander, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Empty – Dimensional Robo Daimariner, Empty**

"I ride Serious Reporter, Daniel **[Power: 9000]**. Call Daring Reporter, Benton **[Power: 8000]**, Fashion Magician, Sarail **[Power: 9000]**, and Action Actor, Alex **[Power: 6000] **to the rearguard." Sade informs.

"Wow this is the first time I've ever seen Sade try blitz tactics. What about you guys?" Kiba asks his teammates.

"She's never done so in any of her fights with me." Virgil answers.

"Now with me either." Raphugio follows.

"It just shows us just how much she wants to win, and as her teammates we must support her." Dalette follows.

"Daring Reporter, Benton starts off this turn's attacks **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Sade declared.

_As it says in his name Daring Reporter decides to attack by punching the metal vehicle with his own strength, however by some miracle it's able to do some damage._

"Damage check **[Twin Order – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

"Boosted by Action Actor, Alex, Serious Reporter, Daniel will attack your vanguard. Alex's skill: I bind the top card of my deck to give my vanguard an extra +4000 attacking power **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Sade declared again.

"No guard." Mike replies.

"Drive check **[Crazy Video Editor – Draw Trigger]**. I apply the power to Sarail and draw." Sade said as she tapped the card with the draw trigger.

_Through the most unconventional tactic I've ever seen, the Serious Reporter has somehow causes the land vehicle a great deal of pain by actually waving in front of its optic sensors a very black mail worthy photo._

"Damage check **[Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**. Power to Dailander and draw." Mike reveals.

"Before I declare my next attack I activate Benton's skill: I bind one card among the top 3 of my deck and send the rest to the bottom." Sade explains.

**[Bound Card – Action Actor, Streax]**

"With a boost from Magician, Sarail attacks **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sade declares for the final time this turn.

"Justice Rose will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Mike decides.

_With the combined magical prowess of these two magicians and the power bonus from the draw trigger, Sarail enchants her scarf sending it flying towards Dailander like Indiana Jones cracking his whip. The attack is unsuccessful though as Justice Rose ends up taking the attack._

"I end my turn." Sade informs.

**Sade – Mike**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Daring Reporter Benton – Empty, Empty**

**Action Actor Alex, Serious Reporter Daniel – Dimensional Robo Dailander, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Dimensional Robo Daimariner, Empty**

"Man this fight has had a pretty crazy start." Virgil points out.

"For us and for Mike's team there's a lot at risk, so being aggressive is to be expected." Dalette also points out.

"Still you can't afford to be to reckless in this situation." Raphugio follows.

"I ride Dimensional Robo, Daidragon** [Power: 9000]**. I move Daimariner back and call Super Dimensional Robo Dailady **[Power: 9000]**." Mike informs.

_From the arm of Daiyusha to his wings and shield, Mike's spirit transforms into a red dragon, with a yellow horn, the number 5 imprinted on his back, white wings with red scales on them, and green eyes. Right next to the dragon we have a robot with blond hair, pink wings, a pink tail, green tonfas as a weapon, and a blaster attached to the back of her hip._

"Goyusha will boost Daidragon and attack **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Mike declared.

"No guard." Sade replied.

"Drive check **[Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

_Once more with direction from the core of the dimensional robos, Daidragon fires off a spiral like energy bream that creates a small explosion and fairly large smoke cloud once it comes into contact with Daniel._

"Damage check** [Costume Design Freak – Critical Trigger]**. I give the power bonus to my vanguard." Sade said as she tapped her vanguard with the trigger.

"Boosted by Daimariner, Dailady attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Mike declared again.

"I intercept with Benton **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sade counters.

"I end my turn." Mike informs.

**Sade – Mike**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Action Actor Alex, Serious Reporter Daniel – Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Super Dimensional Robo Dailady, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

"I ride Master of Show-Times, Sir William **[Power: 11000]**!" Sade yelled.

_The master of show-times is wearing a bright red shirt, a cheesy big orange bow-tie, has a long thin curled mustache, a hair style that looks like a small column was put on his side then attached to his skull, and most importantly has no legs due to begins a ghost._

"I call Action Actor, Gearte **[Power: 10000]**." Sade informs

_Working right there on the front lines with the Master of Show-Times, we have a human actor with the strength to walk around while being strapped into a giant guillotine._

"The man with the Giant Guillotine charges in plus a power bonus from his skill **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Sade declares.

**[Bound Card – Master of Show-Times, Sir William]**

"Karenroid Daisy will stop that one **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Mike counters.

_Gearte bends over to get Daidragon right in the center of his giant guillotine, and has the blade come down hard. At the last minute Daisy is able to push Daidragon out of the way, however at the cost of her own life and being cut in half._

"With the support of the Action Actor and Master of Show-Time's skills I attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Sade declared again.

**[Bound Card – Dream Actor, Ferren]**

**[Bound Card – Make-up Master]**

"It's still a little early to go on the defensive….. No guard." Mike mumbles.

"Twin Drive check **[Serious Reporter, Daniel – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Cool Reporter, Kyee – No Trigger]**." Sade reveals.

"Damage check **[Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed as he placed the card in the damage zone.

"Once more with the support of her Magic Assistant. Sarail attacks **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Sade declared for the final time this turn.

_With the exact same tactic from earlier, Sarail enchants her scarf sending it flying towards Dailander like Indiana Jones cracking his whip, and this time the attack is actually successful._

"Damage check **[Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and draw." Mike decides.

"Thanks to Sarail's counterblast I draw a card and end my turn." Sade informs.

**Sade – Mike**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**6 – Bind Zone – 0**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Action Actor Gearte – Empty, Empty**

**Action Actor Alex, MOS Sir William – Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Super Dimensional Robo Dailady, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

"I have to say I'm impressed with the performance these two fighters are showing us." Sara announces.

"With what little data we could gather since the start of the tournament today, we saw that Sade is still a beginner with only a couple months of experience. It's O-maizing that she's been able to fight with Mike on an even level so far." Dr. O follows.

"Now that this fight is shifting over to G3 units, the flow will have to go in one direction soon." Sara announces.

"Stand and draw. Its righteous spirit burns with flames! I ride Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha **[Power: 10000]**!" Mike yells.

_All of a sudden several different robotic vehicles come out of nowhere, and some are exact copies of ones already out on the battlefield. They come together to form a robot that looks like a mixture of Power Rangers, Gundam, with a large sword in one hand, and a dragon's head for a shield in the other._

"I call Cosmo Beak **[Power: 8000] **and another Daimariner **[Power: 7000]**. And now Cosmo Beak's counterblast: I give +4000 power to Daiyusha." Mike explained.

"So far the general flow of events remind me of the fight between Ren Suzugamori and Kenji Mitsusada at the first VF circuit all those years ago. What about you Dr. O?" Sara announces.

"I've watched the recording of that fight multiple times actually, but just because it's similar doesn't mean that Mike will end up winning." Dr. O points out.

"At the start of Daiyusha's attack step when his attack power is 14000 or greater he gains +1 critical. Now with a boost Daiyusha attacks **[Total Power: 19000 2crit]**!" Mike explained and then declared.

"I'm sorry, but I'll guard with Daniel and Kyee **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Sade counters.

"Drive check **[Glory Maker – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

_Daiyusha was about to swing his large sword and inflict a massive amount of damage to the Master of Show-Times, however he sheathed his sword worried about what kind of news special the two reporters in his way would later give._

"Now I'll have Cosmo Beak attack **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Mike yells.

"Crazy Video Editor will block that attack **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Sade counters.

"Dailady attacks with a boost from Daimariner **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Mike declared for the last time this turn.

_Dailady quickly dashes across the battlefield hitting the Master of Show-Times with her tonfas a few times before firing a shot from her blaster at close range._

"Damage check **[Daring Reporter, Benton – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"Mike had some fairly solid attacking power, but Sade did pretty well for blocking it." Virgil notes.

"If he's going for what I think he is, however Sade won't be able to stay on the defensive for much longer." Dalette points out.

**Sade – Mike**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**6 – Bind Zone – 0**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Action Actor Gearte – Cosmo Beak, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

**Action Actor Alex, MOS Sir William – Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Super Dimensional Robo Dailady, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

"Stand and draw. Action Actor, Gearte attack Dailady **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Sade declared.

**[Bound Card – Crazy BGM Editor]**

"Cosmo Beak intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Mike counters.

"Has Sade figured out what Mike's planning?" Kiba asks.

"That depends. Did any of you tell Sade what Goyusha does?" Dalette follows.

"Even if you've figured it out I'm not going to let you stop me." Mike thought.

"I attack Daiyusha with Sir William, boosted by Action Actor Alex **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Sade declared again.

**[Bound Card – Script Writing Master]**

**[Bound Card – Television Nightmare Phantom]**

"Diamond Ace will make that attack useless **[Perfect Defense]**." Mike counters.

"Drive check **[Queen of Showtime, Madame Mallisa – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Script Writing Master – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Sarail." Sade decides as she taps the card with the critical trigger.

_Master of Show-Times was about to perform a truly grand performance, but due to it also being of the illegal kind he backs off once he catches sight of Diamond Ace._

"Sarail attacks **[Total Power: 18000 2crit]**!" Sade declared for the last time this turn.

"Justice Rose will guard **[Total Shield: 10000]**."Mike said stopping Sade's last attack of the turn.

"I end my turn." Sade informs.

**Sade – Mike**

**6 – Hand – 2**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**9 – Bind Zone – 0**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Action Actor Gearte – Empty, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

**Action Actor Alex, MOS Sir William – Super Dimensional Robo Daiyusha, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Super Dimensional Robo Dailady, Dimensional Robo Daimariner**

"I have everything I need, so all that's left is to go for it." Mike thought.

"Is something wrong? It's your turn." Sade asks.

"Oh really? Sorry about that. Stand and draw. I call Dimensional Robo Daibattles **[Power: 4000]**." Mike said.

"Here it comes. Sade had better be ready for this." Dalette tells her teammates.

"Goyusha's skill: I move him, my two Daimariner units, and Daibattles to the soul." Mike explains.

"Oh watch closely vanguard fans because you're about to see a massive amount of attacking power go down the center line." Dr. O excitedly announced.

"The righteous spirit is everlasting and blazes up even higher! Superior Crossride Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Daiyuuuuuuuuuuuuushaaa **[Power: 11000]**!" Mike practically screams.

_A large column of light bursts from the ground surrounding Daiyusha. Once that very light dissipates Daiyusha's single piece wings are replaced by one with 5 feathers on each wing, its legs are replaced with long yellow kneepads, there are three green jewel like objects embedded in its chest, and this Daiyusha has a mouth._

"Great Daiyusha's skill! If a Daiyusha is in the soul, Great Daiyusha gets +2000 power! And now more than ever, Limit Break! When there are three or more Dimensional Robos in the soul, Great Daiyusha gets +2000 power and an extra critical. This is my Dictator Super Combination! I call Glory Maker **[Power: 6000]** and Karenroid Daisy **[Power: 8000]**." Mike explains.

"I have to be ready because there's definitely going to be more than this." Sade thought.

"Daibattles activates its skill in the soul. My vanguard gains +3000 power, and the two Daimariners in the soul have the same skill." Mike continued to explain.

"Please get through this please get through this please get through this." Kiba worryingly thought.

"I attack with Great Daiyusha, boosted by Glory Maker **[Total Power: 34000 2 crit]**!" Mike declared.

"No….I absolutely refuse to lose this fight. I guard with Script Writing Master, 2 Action Actor , Streax, and Portal Travel Guide, Kina **[Total Shield: 25000]**!" Sade counters.

"Amazing I can't believe Sade is fighting on an equal footing with Mike." Kiba tells his friends.

"When it comes down to the wire humans draw out their true strength." Dalette follows.

"Still what decides victory here is…" Raphugio was saying.

"Twin drive, first check** [Justice Rose – Heal Trigger] **I give the power to my vanguard and recover one damage point. Second check **[Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]** I give the power to Dailady **[Total Power: 39000 2crit]**!" Mike informs.

"No…..I've failed." Sade thought.

"Now take my powerful sword of justice! Special attack, Burning Justice Sword!" Mike yelled.

_Great Daiyusha manifests a sword of light, and with his greatly enhanced power swings it upon the Master of Show-Times creating an explosion of power like no other._

"Damage check **[Television Nightmare Phantom – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed while thinking "I knew I shouldn't have fought after all. Now big bro's and everyone else's hard work will be for nothing because of me."

"Just focus on doing your best to win, and put everything else aside." Dalette's voice said in Sade's mind as she glanced at her.

"We all make mistakes, but we never let a single one stop us from moving forward." Virgil's voice said in Sade's mind as she glanced at him.

"I can't think of anything cool to say right now, so keep at it." Raphugio's voice said in Sade's mind as she glanced at him.

"A fight isn't over yet until the last card is played, so don't give up yet." Kiba's voice said in Sade's mind as she glanced at him.

"No I promised myself I wouldn't be afraid anymore." Sade thought then after taking a deep breath says aloud "Second check **[Make-Up Master – Heal Trigger]**. I give the power to my vanguard and heal."

"Dailady attack **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Mike followed.

"Costume Design Freak guard **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Sade said as she practically slammed the card on the guardian circle.

"I end my turn." Mike informs.

**Sade – Mike**

**1 – Hand – 3**

**2 – Soul – 7**

**9 – Bind Zone – 0**

**5 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Action Actor Gearte – Empty, Empty**

**Action Actor Alex, MOS Sir William – Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daiyusha, Glory Maker**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Fashion Magician Sarail – Super Dimensional Robo Dailady, Karenroid Daisy**

"Amazing vanguard fans. By some miracle Sade has survived Mike's relentless assault and made it to her next turn." Sara announces.

"Stand and draw. Master show woman show the world your stagecraft! I break ride Queen of Showtime, Madame Mallisa **[Power: 10000]**!" Sade said.

_Mallisa wears the same outfit as the Master of Showtime only with a more feminine design, and she actually has legs._

"Sir William's break ride skill: My vanguard receives +10000 power and by returning a Channel Zero unit from the bind zone to the bottom of my deck I give Real-Time Effect Magician an extra +5000 power. Now with a boost, Sarail attacks Great Daiyusha **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Sade declared.

_The third times the charm as once more Sarail uses her scarf like a whip striking Great Daiyusha and making a crack in his armor._

"Damage check **[Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

"Action Actor, Gearte attack **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Sade declared.

**[Bound Card – Fashion Magician Sarail]**

_Using the sharp metal blade of the method of execution strapped to his body, Gearte has it squeeze down hard on the crack in Great Daiyusha's armor making the crack even bigger._

"Damage check **[Super Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

"I boost Mallisa and attack **[Total Power: 30000]**!" Sade declared again.

"Diamond Ace will guard **[Perfect Defense]**." Mike counters.

"Mallisa's Limit Break: By discarding a copy of her and paying the cost I call Action Actor, Streax **[Power: 9000]**, Living Cartoon, Bunniez **[Power: 8000]**, and Sir William **[Power: 11000]** from the bindzone." Sade explains.

"With that Skill Sade has given herself the big chance she needed to turn this fight around." Sara announces.

"Drive check **[Master of Show-Times, Sir William – No Trigger]**. Please….. second check **[Crazy BGM Editor – Stand Trigger]**. All effects to Real-Time Effect Magician." Sade decides.

"….What?" a surprised Mike goes.

_Diamond Ace is able to divert most of the power from Malissa's attack around him preventing the fatal blow, however enough of the power slips through cracking enough of Great Daiyusha's armor revealing his core._

"Sarail attack once more **[Total Power: 23000]**!" Sade declares yet again.

"I'll leave this battle to the fate known as triggers… No guard!" Mike replies.

_Sarail once more sends her magically enchanted scarf right to the opening in Great Daiyusha's armor, through his core, and out the other side. Daiyusha feeling death's slow embrace tries to pull out the scarf with his huge hands, however he collapses before he can even get a grip._

"Damage check **[Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha – No Trigger]**." Mike revealed.

_As the MF system deactivates, Sade can't help but be shocked by the miracle that had just occurred._

"Fight over. The winner is Sade Reher!" the judge announces.

"And there you have it folks moving on to the regional tournament finals, and more importantly the U.S nationals Team Destiny Breaker!" Sara excitedly announced.

_The moment Team Destiny Breaker heard those words, Kiba couldn't help but run up to Sade and hug her he was so happy. Then again so was the rest of the team._

"Sade that was so bloody amazing I'm almost speechless." Kiba said as he twirled Sade around.

"Big bro… can't breathe." Sade tried to say as she was gasping for air.

"Oh sorry." Kiba said apologetically as he put Sade down.

"After we go home today Sade I'm treating everyone to ice cream, and for once it's not because I'm being blackmailed." Virgil said happily.

"I told you that all you had to do was win." Dalette said this time obviously showing a smile.

"I still have nothing cool to say, so what they said minus the thing about the ice cream." Raphugio follows.

"Congratulations on your team's victory." Mike said as he bent over to offer Sade a handshake.

"Oh umm… thank you. I had a lot of fun." Sade said returning the handshake.

"Remember what I said Virgil, I want the next time we fight to be when we can both show our true strength." Sam said as he and Virgil shook hands.

"I still want a chance to fight your captain, but I enjoyed our fight as well." Kelly said as she and Kiba shook hands.

"What will the three of you do now?" Dalette asks Mike.

"There are still some regional tournaments left, so we'll keep entering them until the last one ends or we make it to nationals. Be careful of whoever you end up facing in the finals though." Mike answers.

"Speaking of whoever makes it to the finals, I've just received word that the last fight between Team Resurgence and Team Shadow is reaching its endgame." Dr. O announces.

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's get going." Dalette asks her teammates.

"Where to exactly boss lady?" Virgil asks in turn.

"Rather than watch on a TV screen, we're going to see who our own eyes who our opponents in the finals will be." Dalette answers.

* * *

_No other member of Team Destiny Breaker objected to their next course of action, and after Sade collected her deck they were on their way to the other Event Hall. Once they had arrived, a tall black dragon with green lines on its body confront another dragon dressed like a samurai. Matching this confrontation the slimly built man from earlier is fighting against the third member of Team Shadow._

**Will – Shadow Member 3**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**2 – Counterblast – 4**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Stealth Dragon Magatsu Breath**

**Apocalypse Bat, Phantom Blaster Dragon – Covert Demonic Dragon Magatsu Storm, Stealth Beast Midnight Panther**

**Blaster Javelin, Knight of Nullity Masquerade – Empty, Silent Stealth Rough Shijimamaru**

"You're better than I thought to survive that last attack, but it's like I said earlier you're as weak as your teammate over there. Can't even ride past grade 1 how pathetic." Shadow member 3 says insultingly.

"You shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." Will counters.

"Please you're the one being over confident. To even have a chance at beating me you need another 20k attacking power, and there's no way you can dish that out even using Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill." Shadow member 3 retorts.

"If that's all then there's a simple solution to that problem. I'll generate the necessary attacking power without using Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill." Will points out.

"Ha ha oh very funny. If you think you can then go right ahead." Shadow member 3 laughs.

"Enough talking get on with the fight." The judge ordered.

"Final Turn!" Will yells.

"Will Kanbara has just declared Final Turn. Just how will he pull that off?" one of the commentators asks the crowd.

"Guardian dragon, return from the depths of the dark abyss and destroy everything before you! I Crossride Phantom Blaster Overlord **[Power: 11000]**. He gains an addition +2000 power as long as I have a copy of Phantom Blaster Dragon in the soul. I call another Masquerade **[Power: 9000] **and Black Sage, Charon **[Power: 8000]**."

"No way… Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion was a rare enough card as it is, but Phantom Blaster Overlord… that's something on a whole other level." Kiba says in shock after what he and the other members of Team Destiny Breaker just saw.

"Just who are these guys?" Virgil mumbles equally shocked.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord's Persona Blast! By paying the cost and discarding a copy of him from my hand he gains +10000 power and +1 critical. Boosted by Apocalypse Bat's soulblast, Phantom Blaster Overlord attacks **[Total Power: 33000 2 crit]**!" Will declared.

"Yukihime, Dart Spider, and Magatsu Gale guards **[Total Shield: 25000]**." Shadow member 3 counters.

"Twin drive check **[Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Phantom Blaster Overlord **[Power: 38000 3crit]**." Will decided.

_A truly dark demonic aura surrounds both of Phantom Blaster Overlord's lances. This demon dragon then thrusts one of them ruthlessly killing all those that try to stop him, and thrusts the other right in Magatsu Storm's center._

"Damage check **[Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm – No Trigger]**." Shadow member 3 revealed.

"Winner: Will Kanbara of Team Resurgence." The judge declared.

_As the members of Resurgence congratulates Will for his victory, Destiny Breaker moved from the stands of this hall to the entrance of this hall's floor where they were greeted by ¾ members of Team Resurgence._

"These the guys Tsu?" Will asks.

"Yeah it's them." Tsu answers.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, I'm Will Kanbara a member of Team Resurgence but you guys already knew that." Will said as he offered his hand to Kiba.

"I'm Kiba Nakashima, our boss Dalette Grayson, Virgil Hernandez, Raphugio Gomez, and last my unofficial sister Sade Reher." Kiba said pointing at each member before shaking Will's hand.

"I'm Nikki another member of Team Resurgence, but you guys have seen my face before." Nikki follows.

"I guess we'll be facing each other in the finals." Virgil points out.

"I guess we are. Oh yeah I haven't forgotten how you beat me a couple of weeks ago. I hope we're paired against each other because I want pay back." Tsubasa says threateningly.

"Just relax Tsu there will be plenty of time for that. Wait didn't Aby say she'd be back by now?" Nikki follows.

"Gosh is it that time already. Geez she said she'd be back in plenty of time for the finals too." an irritated Tsubasa vents.

"And I am back in plenty of time for the finals just like I said. Though I actually intended to get back here during the semi-finals." Abygail said.

"What took you so long Abygail? Geez you've had us all like totally worried." Tsubasa demands to know.

"Sorry there were a few traffic jams, so I had to take a couple of short cuts. Anyways, its been a long time since we've last seen each other." Abygail answers.

"What are you talking about Aby? We saw each other this morning, when we picked up Will, on the drive here, and right before you got lost coming back from a McDonalds." A confused Tsubasa asks.

"She was talking to me Tsubasa." Kiba interjects.

"Wait you two know each other?" a surprised Tsubasa inquires.

"Yeah we do." Abygail answers again.

"How do you know each other then?" a now confused Nikki asks.

"Well you remember that when we first met you told me about how your captain broke up with her ex a while ago right?" Kiba asks.

"Yeah what about it?" Tsubasa answers.

"Well that ex-boyfriend is um….. sort of me." Kiba explains.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Will: My name is Will Kanbara and I was created by the fan fiction author Littleblackwing.

Virgil:… Okay? Anyways you weren't kidding about when you told us you had a girlfriend?!

Kiba: Wait you didn't believe me? Geez what kind of friends are you?

Raphugio: Come on don't be so hard on him. This is you we're talking about after all.

Kiba: Yeah I guess I see your point… wait hey!

Dalette:…Idiots. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Holy VS The Damned".

* * *

**Channel Zero**

Like always I take no credit for the creation of this clan or any of its effects. I only take credit for the creative description of the clan's units. All credit for the creation of this clan go to the person who posted in on the Cardfight Vanguard Fanon wiki.


	24. Holy VS The Damned

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 23**

**Holy VS the Damned**

* * *

_The opponents for this Regional tournament's finals have been decided to be Team Destiny Breaker versus Team Resurgence. Both teams have been given an hour break so as to rest and prepare for what will be another intense fight. Throughout this hour Sara and the second generation Dr. O have showing highlights of the different fights throughout the day on the CCTV. Eventually they move on to showing a general profile of both teams and their individual members._

"So who shall we cover first Sara? I've been doing most of the talking today, so you get to pick." Dr. O asks.

"Then I'd like to start with Raphugio Gomez of Team Destiny Breaker." Sara answers.

"Raphugio Gomez the third seat of Team Destiny Breaker is a talented Dark Irregular Player centering his deck around Blade Wing Reijy or Blade Wing of the Abyss." Dr. O announces as a montage of his two fights play in the back ground.

"His record today stands at 1-0. As you can see here his deck doesn't appear to be focused on the reckless soul charging of Dark Irregulars, but rather times his soul charging by using units such as Greedy Hand or Vrykolakas. We'll see soon if this tactical soul charging is enough against Team Resurgence." Sara announces.

"Next we have Will Kanbara of Team Resurgence a fighter who uses Shadow Paladins one of the oldest clans in the game." Dr. O informs.

"His strategy is centered around the ultra-rare cards Phantom Blaster Dragon and Phantom Blaster Overlord. Fun fact he along with two other members of Team Resurgence are the offspring of famous fighters." Sara explains as videos of his fights play in the background.

"Will focuses his deck on the drawing power of Nemain and Arianhod to quickly get to Phantom Blaster Dragon or Phantom Blaster Overlord in his hand and sacrifices for Phantom Blaster Dragon's skill. With this much draw power Will must be careful to avoid decking out against the power play tactics of Destiny Breaker. Dr. O announces.

"For our third top of conversation we have Virgil Hernandez wielder of the criminals of the sea clan Granblue." Sara informs.

"Compared to the power play tactics of the rest of his team, Virgil seems to focus his deck on an all-around strategy using the combination of Davy Jones and Cocytus to reinforce his field while maintaining a hand. Will this constant variation of strategy allow him to deal with whatever Resurgence has to throw at him?" Dr. O explains as videos of Virgil's fights play in the back ground.

"We'll certainly find out soon enough, but for now let's talk about Nicolette Kurosagi and her mastery of the other air raid squadron of the Dragon Empire Kagero." Sara follows.

"We all know contrary to popular belief that Kagero's are a defensive clan, however it seems Nicolette has won all her fights save for the semi-final match by only using a supporting type grade 3 units as her vanguard, of which gives her deck the element of surprise. The question here is will that element of surprise be enough to catch the members of Team Destiny Breaker off guard?" Dr. O explains.

"Speaking of surprises there's the comeback win of the beginner player Sade Reher." Sara announces as the video of her fight with Mike played in the background.

"Sade uses the Channel Zero clan centered around a mixture of Pale Moon and Dark Irregular tactics, however it leads to more the latter of the two. Though in the case of her first fight by using Mallisa it's more Pale Moon. Still she showed us great resilience by surviving Great Daiyusha's relentless assault, and I hope she continues to impress against Team Resurgence." Dr. O explains.

"Among the members of both teams I'd say the one with the most will power is another offspring of famous fighters Tsubasa Soratsuki. She's also the vice-captain of Team Resurgence" Sara points out.

"Like her mother she uses the Pale Moon clan's ability to switch units in and out of the soul aggressively, however Tsubasa uses that very concept in her own right. This is done by using either a combination of Ruby Beast Tamer in accelerated fights or Luquier in standing fights with Larah." Dr. O explains.

"Moving on up the latter of command we have Dalette Grayson the captain of Team Destiny Breaker." Sara announces.

"Like the members of Team Resurgance, she's a player that appeared overnight amazing people with her skills. She uses the Sky Paladins a clan based around gaining effects when you have no cards in hand. Her build in particular focuses on a flexible power build of the Perseus ride chain. From what I could sense from her she has yet to show her true ability in any of her fights today. So the question is just how strong is Dalette?" Dr. O explains as videos of her fights play in the background.

"Now let's talk about the leader of Team Resurgence and the third offspring of famous fighters Abygail Ingrid." Sara announces.

"Like her teammate Nicolette she has the element of surprise about her. Only the surprise about her is that it's completely unknown what clan she uses. It could be the working with their allies concept of the Royal Paladins like her father uses, it could be the Ninja dragon clan Murakumo that her mother used, or it could be none of the above. As such it makes even guessing what her ability might be impossible." Dr. O explains.

"And last vanguard fans we have Team Destiny Breaker's vice-captain Kiba Nakashima." Sara announces.

"In terms of skill compared to the rest of the team Kiba would be the third strongest fighter in standing fights and the weakest in accelerated fights, however remember people the best leader isn't always the greatest warrior. We've seen him use three different decks today. First we have a deck built around Eradicator Sweep Commando Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas, and Accel Knight Lancelot. From what we can gather his fighting style combines his analytical prowess with his focus on high attacking power down the center line. We'll see soon enough if this brute force tactics work against Team Resurgence." Dr. O explains as videos of his fights play in the background.

"That's all for now vanguard fans, and we'll see you at the Regional Tournament finals in one hour." Sara announces.

* * *

_As bets are made on both teams and vanguard fans go about buying stuff at the local gift store, the members of Team Destiny Breaker and Quinn whom they ran into later are chatting in the Event Hall's food court._

"Wait a bloody moment and let me see if I got this right. You used to snog with the leader of Team Resurgence?" Quinn asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah the operative word being 'used to'… Wait no we didn't do that." Kiba answered as he realized what Quinn meant by snog.

"Big bro what does snog mean?" a curious Sade asked.

"You're not old enough to know." Kiba quickly answered.

"Still man I can't believe you had a girlfriend and never told us." Virgil points out.

"Yeah we're your friends man, so you know you can trust us with stuff like that." Raphugio follows.

"I did tell you all that I had a girlfriend. Remember around 7 or 8 months ago?" Kiba retorts.

"Oh yeah now I remember….. wait the 'silver haired beauty' was Abygail?" a surprised Virgil asks.

"You guys didn't believe me? My god man and you said I could trust you guys." An insulted Kiba said.

"Well sorry you proclaimed to have a girlfriend for a while, but we've never met her once. Surely you can understand why we didn't believe you?" Raphugio explains.

"Actually I've met her once. I ran into the both of them while they were on a date." Dalette interjects.

"How come you never told us about it boss lady?" Virgil curiously asks.

"You two never asked." Dalette retorts.

"So why'd you two break up then? Come on tell us." Quinn attentively asked.

"1 part of me being jealous, and the other part of her mom being a little crazy." Kiba answers.

"Did you two ever kiss?" Virgil asks.

"Twice and one of those times was by accident. Arrrrghhh look guys can we please stop talking about this?" Kiba desperately asks.

"Alright everyone let's put this wanker out of his misery and leave that issue alone." Quinn follows.

"Thank you Quinn. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. In the meantime, however is there anything anybody wants to talk about?" Kiba said greatfully.

"Oh right well congratulations on making it to the Nationals." Quinn said.

"Thank you, but save the victory speech until after we defeat Team Resurgence." Dalette points out as she drank from a bottle of water.

"Alright then, but seriously how exactly do you intend to beat them?" Quinn asks.

"Good question. I have no idea how we're going to win. We'll just have to bring out A-Game and then some to the fight, and figure it out as we go." Virgil answers.

"You all aren't seriously just going to wing it are you?" Quinn asks again.

"Why not? It's certainly worked for us before." Kiba interjects.

"You all are bloody crazy, but you still got this far so good luck." Quinn said.

"Thanks man." Raphugio retorts.

"Now I know you said to save the congratulations until later, but allow me to treat you all to a little victory prize right now. I mean I know you intend to win the final match, but either way you're still going to Nationals." Quinn politely requests.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Raphugio asks.

"A mate of mine happens to work at one of the burger places here. He makes just about the best shake you'll have ever tasted, so please let me do you all a solid and treat you to one." Quinn explains.

"I don't know about this….." Dalette interjects.

"Oh come on boss lady Quinn is just trying to be nice, and I'd say it be rude not to accept." Virgil pleads.

"Very well show us the way." Dalette said giving into the proverbial puppy dog eyes of her teammates.

_And so after drinking the most delicious shake of their lives, Quinn and the rest of Destiny Breaker are walking over to the biggest room in the event hall as the final match of this Regional tournament is about to begin._

"You guys are the members of Team Destiny Breaker right? Go on in everyone is waiting for you." The security guard said.

"Well I guess…. this is … where we go….. Actually all of a sudden I'm feeling rather under the weather." Quinn said as he suddenly starts sweating and having trouble standing.

"I'm not feeling so hot either boss." Virgil said.

"Me neither. Sorry guys, but I don't think I can fight." Raphugio informs as he and Virgil act as each other's crutches.

"That's not good. You three didn't eat anything strange recently?" the security guard asks.

"Oh…. Look I'm really sorry guys, but it most have been that shake I treated you all to. I'm glad that you three are fine though. Look I promise to make it up to you guys for this." Quinn explains.

"Don't worry about it man I know your heart was in the right place." Kiba said to console Quinn.

"Look you three just go ahead in. I know it's hard to fight when your teammates are sick, but don't worry. We have a nursing staff on hand today, so I'll make a call and get a couple of hands to move these guys there." The security guard informs.

"Thank you for your assistance with this matter." Dalette said politely.

"The thanks aren't necessary mam. I'm only doing my job." The security guard retorts.

"Okay….. um get better soon guys." Sade tells the others.

_The three sick men only respond with smiles, thumbs up, and things of the like before the three remaining members of Team Destiny Breaker walk into the biggest room of the Event Hall. Inside this room the opposing team is sitting at a bench on one side of the room, a judge Sara and Dr. O on the other, and the stands above filled with a cheering crowd._

"Where's the rest of your team?" the judge asks.

"They fell ill at the last minute and won't be able to continue with the competition. We three are fine however." Dalette answers.

_After Dalette answers a few more of the judge's questions, that judge tells Dr. O and Sara of the situation bringing this fight underway. Tsubasa overhears this and rants about how she won't get her rematch with Virgil, but Abygail and Nikki quickly calm her down._

"Greetings vanguard fans it's time to begin this regional tOurnament's final match between Team Destiny Breaker and Team Resurgence." Dr. O announces.

"Those of you among the fans who had dream fight pairings involving Raphugio Gomez and Virgil Hernandez will be disappointed. The reason being that I've just received word that they've suddenly fallen ill. That means it's up to Dalette Grayson, Sade Reher, and Kiba Nakashima to stand where they've failed." Sara explained.

"The thought of their teammates not being able to stand alongside them must hurt, however they must perceiver if they wish to win." Dr. O follows.

"Enough chatting and let's get down business. In a matter of moments the pairings for the first fight will be decided." Sara informs.

_Ah yes with this excited crowd, the competitors, and the tournament officials turn to the big screen one of the far most fanciful design seen today. With this deck of cards rather than silhouettes of both team members, they're showing actual pictures of them. Within seconds these deck of cards begin shuffling revealing only moments later the opponents for the first fight to be….._

"Would Dalette Grayson and Will Kanbara please step up to the line?" the judge requests.

"The chance to fight against one of the most legendary decks of the game….. is one I can't pass up." Dalette tells Will as she surprisingly shows a little blood lust in her eyes along with her excitement.

"Solitude and sacrifice are ideals by some people, however a clash between clans that represent those concepts get my blood boiling as well." Will retorts with a more childlike excitement in his voice.

"A clash of ideals is an interesting choice of words. So why did you select them?" Dalette asks as she lays down her starting vanguard.

"It sounded cool didn't it? That's enough reason for me." Will explains as he lays down his starting vanguard.

"Are the two of you ready?" the judge asks.

"Yes." the two fighters respond simultaneously.

"Then let the first fight of the regional tournament finals begin!" the judge declared.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Will yells at the same time as Dalette.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Dalette yells at the same time as Will.

* * *

_The sprit form of these two fighters stand under the night sky only able to see what is going on around them thanks to the moons above. They stand in a barren gravel like land scape, with some grass growing on the outer edge, and several rock faces beyond that in all directions._

"Fullbau **[Power: 5000]**!" Will revealed.

_Will becomes a dark armored dog with no indication of what is beneath that armor, blue stripes run along both sides of its body, and possessing a matching visor over his eyes._

"Little Hero, Perseus **[Power: 4000]**!" Dalette revealed.

_Dalette becomes a young boy with dark brown gloves, matching hair, and matching eye color as well in addition to his undeniable drive._

"I ride Blaster Javelin **[Power: 6000]**! Since Fullbau's in the soul Javelin gains +2000 power and I add Blaster Dark from my deck to my hand. Since there's nothing else I end my turn." Will explained.

_A dark violet aura burst out from Fullbau revealing a light armored black knight, with a black cape that has the same color of blue on it that Fullbau possessed, and his weapon a long javelin sharpened to a point._

"I draw and ride Hopeful Hero, Perseus **[Power: 7000]**. He gains +1000 power while Little Hero is in the soul, and thanks to Little Hero's other ability I look at the top 7 cards of my deck and add Hero of the Skies, Perseus to my hand." Dalette explained.

_In Dalette's case a faded orange light surrounds the Little Hero and transforms him into an older version of himself, with a reddish brown cape, and a long whie lance for this hero that has begun to journey to his true potential._

"I call Skyward Messenger, Iris **[Power: 8000]**!" Dalette yells.

_Standing for now as the right hand to this warrior we have a feminine one with bright blue eyes, matching hair, a light violet dress with a blue trim, wielding a sword in one hand, and a lance in the other._

"Now I'll have Iris attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Dalette declared.

_Iris dashed across the battlefield first distracting Javelin by thrusting her own lance in the ground inches before him, and thrusts her sword into the opening created on Javelin's right side leaving a deep gash._

"Damage check** [Cursed Lancer – No Trigger]**." Will revealed.

"Perseus will keep up the pressure **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Dalette declared again.

"Black Sage, Charon guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Will counters.

"Drive check **[Aspiring Hero, Perseus – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

_Like Iris, Perseus chose to dash across the field approaching from Javelin's blind spot, however at the last second Charon throws herself in front of his lance giving him no choice but to retreat._

"It's your turn." Dalette said.

**Dalette – Will**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Blaster Javelin – Hopeful Hero Perseus, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Skyward Messenger Iris, Empty**

"With your unwavering determination move through the darkness! I ride Blaster Dark **[Power: 9000]**!" Will yelled.

_Rather than a burst of a colored aura, a demonic red flame consumed Blaster Javelin. It gave way to the rise of a man wearing what can only be described as a black version of Blaster Blade's armor; lines of an icy blue color were also spread about his armor._

"I call Skull Witch, Nemain **[Power: 3000]**, Cursed Lancer **[Power: 9000]**, and Blaster Javelin **[Power: 6000]**." Will informs.

_Cursed Lancer though he does not possess the same level of power as Blaster Dark, is still a fearsome presence riding into battle with has black armor and horse of shadows. Then we have the Elf criminal with a crystal skull radiation of power and portions of her own armor floating due to the strength of her magic. Last we have the realist sage a loyal follower of Blaster Dark even before they both joined the Shadow Paladins._

"Nemain's counterblast: I discard 1 and draw 2. Now Cursed Lancer attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Will explained and then declared.

_Riding on top of his horse of shadows, this time Cursed Lancer proves to be a superior wielder of that very weapon._

"Damage check **[Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"With Cursed Lancer's skill I turn the copy of him in my damage zone face up. Now Blaster Dark will attack **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Will declared again.

"I don't card." Dalette said.

"Drive check **[Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**. I apply the power to Nemain and draw." Will decides.

_With superior speeds, Blaster Dark moves to just inches from Perseus before thrusting his sword. Perseus attempts to block, but not without severe shock to his arms and a big crack appearing on his lance._

"Damage check **[Queen of Divine Beauty, Andromeda – No Trigger]**." Dalette said as she placed the card in the damage zone.

"Boosted by Javelin, Nemain attacks Iris **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Will declared for the last time this turn.

_Nemain funneled some of her power into the magic skull in her hand, and released it again as a burst of a lightning like energy effectively electrocuting Iris._

"Over to you." Will informed.

**Dalette – Will**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Blaster Javelin, Skull Witch Nemain – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Blaster Dark – Hopeful Hero Perseus, Empty**

**Empty, Cursed Lancer – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Aspiring Hero, Perseus **[Power: 9000]**. While Hopeful Hero is in the soul Aspiring Hero gains +1000 power. Now with the Perseus ride chain skill: I bind three cards in my hand to superior call from the top of my deck…. Rusty Jetpack, Skerion **[Power: 6000]**. Now I call Princess of Pristine Snow, Chione **[Power: 8000]**, Celestial Avenger, Tisiphone **[Power: 10000] **and another Iris **[Power: 8000] **to replace the one lost last turn." Dalette informs.

"Sade one interesting thing about Dalette is now matter how much she seems to rush she'll always have a hand." Dalette informs.

"Chione attacks Nemain **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Dalette declares.

_Riding on top of her flying horse, Chione thrusts her own javelin/lance like weapon killing the magic user instantly._

"Boosted by Skerion, Perseus attacks and since my hand is empty he gains +4000 more power for this battle **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Dalette yells.

"No guard." Will replied.

"Drive check **[Guardian of the Skies, Achelois – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

_For several minutes the knight of darkness and the Aspiring Hero clash blades, and eventually the knight of darkness's defense slips allowing Perseus to land a blow._

"Damage check** [Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**." Will reveals.

"Now Tisiphone attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Dalette declared yet again.

_Using her ability to fly, Tisiphone attacks Blaster Dark from an angle he can't possibly deflect from driving her sword a few inches into his shoulder._

"Damage check **[Blaster Dark – No Trigger]**." Will revealed.

"It's back over to you." Dalette informs.

**Dalette – Will**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Blaster Javelin, Empty – Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Blaster Dark – Aspiring Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Empty, Cursed Lancer – POP Snow Chione, Empty**

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you get too far ahead of me without a fight. Let the world's darkness feed your never ending hunger! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Power: 10000]**. While Blaster Dark is in the soul he gains +1000 power." Will said.

_A torrent of evil red flames that can reach the sky consumed Blaster Dark. Moments later wings of darkness sprouted from this torrent, followed by a hand, and finally this torrent of power dissipated when the beast inside forced it to stop by waving his lance reveling a dragon with enviously green lines dressed upon it._

"I call Abyss Freezer **[Power: 5000]**. Now I sacrifice my three rearguard units to feed Phantom Blaster Dragon's hunger for power his Damned Charging Lance! During this turn Phantom Blaster Dragon gains +10000 power and +1 critical. Now I call Knight of Nullity, Masquerade **[Power: 9000]**." Will explained.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon strikes each of his sacrifices with his lance turning them all into pools of energy, of which are pools he absorbed turning the green lines on his body to a bright red. Moments following this sudden surge of power another black knight with spiky armor, a gigantic sword, an eerie blue glow about him, and something about him makes it impossible to concentrate fully upon him._

"Now once more taste the fury of Phantom Blaster Dragon's Damned Charging Lance **[Total Power: 21000 2crit]**!" Will declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Dalette replied.

"Drive check **[Darkside Trumpeter – Stand Trigger] **I give all effects to Masquerade. Second check **[Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**." Will revealed.

_Phantom Blaster Dragon spins his lance above his head like a cowboy would his lass for the sake of building up momentum before bringing all that fury down upon Perseus._

"Damage check **[Aspiring Hero, Perseus – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Hero of the Skies, Perseus – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"While I have a vanguard with 'Blaster' in its name, Masquerade gains an additional 3000 power when attacking. Which is strength I'll use against Perseus **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Will yelled.

"Chione intercepts and I guard with Sky Beast Tamer, Ersa **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Dalette countered.

"Man I was so close to gaining a huge lead too. Oh well I guess that's it for now." Will said.

**Dalette – Will**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Knight of Nullity Masquerade – Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Phantom Blaster Dragon – Aspiring Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Stand and draw. Pierce through the dark clouds of fate with an eternal light! I ride Hero of the Skies, Perseus **[Power: 10000]**. While Aspiring Hero is in the soul he gains +1000 power and thanks to the ride chain I superior call….. Golden Flash, Athena **[Power: 4000]**." Dalette explained.

_With one final burst of light this young hero evolves past his limits to become someone worthy of leading the Sky Paladins. Because of this evolution his hair turns to long and blonde, a white coat up to his knees in length, a black shirt, with pants that has a golden trim, armored boots, and in both hands he holds what looks to be blades of light._

"Oh tough luck for Dalette for calling a trigger, but still this fight is so intense it's as if they're both literally putting their lives on the line for his fight." Dr. O announces.

"Well they are certainly showing us the best cardfight of their lives right now." Sara follows.

"I boost Perseus with Skeiron and attack your vanguard, and now Perseus's Limit Break! Since my hand is empty he gains +5000 power and +1 critical. Let's see how you respond to my signature technique Perseus's Holy Charging Lance **[Total Power: 26000 2crit]**!" Dalette explained and then declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Will replies.

"Drive check **[Primordial Sky God, Ouranos – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Queen of Divine Beauty, Andromeda – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

_Perseus combines his two swords into a single lance that radiates a pure white light from it blinding everyone but Perseus himself, and even though Phantom Blaster Dragon blocks Perseus's lance with his own the very light emitted from it is enough to do damage._

"Damage check **[Blaster Javelin – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Darkness Maiden, Macha – No Trigger]**." Will revealed.

"Tisiphone is coming in for round 2 **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Dalette declared again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Darkside Trumpeter will make that attack pointless **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Will counters as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"I end my turn." Dalette informs.

**Dalette – Will**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**1 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 5**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Knight of Nullity Masquerade – Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Phantom Blaster Dragon – Hero of the Skies Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Golden Flash Athena**

"Guardian dragon, return from the depths of the dark abyss and destroy everything before you! I Crossride Phantom Blaster Overlord **[Power: 11000]**! As long as I have a copy of Phantom Blaster Dragon in the soul Overlord's attack power goes up by +2000." Virgil yells.

"Big bro that's the same card that guy used in the semi-finals." Sade points out.

"Yeah, but don't worry Dalette will be fine." Kiba interjects.

"I call two Black Sage, Charons **[Power: 8000]**. Masquerade will attack Perseus **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Will declared.

_Using his ability to deter the focus of an enemy gives Masquerade the perfect opening to bring about his huge sword in a single arcing slash upon Perseus._

"Damage check **[Hero of the Skies, Perseus – No Trigger]**." Dalette revealed.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord's persona blast! For this battle my dragon gains +10000 power and +1 critical, and now with a boost, and now with a boost Phantom Blaster Overlord attacks **[Total Power: 31000 2crit]**!" Will declared.

"Achelois guards **[Perfect Deffense]**." Dalette counters.

"Twin drive check **[Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Abyss Healer – Heal Trigger]**. Not that it matters too much power to my vanguard, and I recover one **[New Total: 36000 2crit]**." Will decides.

_As Phantom Blaster Overlord thrusts both of its weapons, they collide with Achelois's shield and all that power creates a relentless shockwave which in turn creates a blast crater right under the point of contact._

"Guess that's it for now." Will said signaling the end of his turn.

**Dalette – Will**

**3 – Hand – 3**

**1 – Soul – 4**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 4**

**Black Sage Charon, Knight of Nullity Masquerade – Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Black Sage Charon, Phantom Blaster Overlord – Hero of the Skies Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Golden Flash Athena**

"It's actually been a long time since I've been pushed into a corner to the point where I'm willing to admit it." Dalette tells Will.

"Really? From the sound of that it looks like I've got this match in the bag." Will confidently said.

"Not so fast. I said I've been pushed into a corner not defeated, but still you are quite skilled to force me to use my backup plan." Dalette retorts.

"What would that be?" Will asked.

"Watch and find out. Fly through the dark clouds my dragon of faith! I ride Primordial Sky God, Ouranos** [Power: 11000]**!" Dalette yelled.

_Like Blaster Dark, Perseus becomes a dragon, but with a torrent of light rather than a dark flame. This is a green scaled dragon, with a yellow underbelly, a white mouth, hind legs with a red tipped claws, and expansive flap like wings almost as big as the dragon I's self._

"I call Andromeda **[Power: 6000]**, and now with a boost Andromeda attacks Masquerade **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Dalette declared.

_She isn't called the queen of divine beauty for nothing, as Andromeda is able to use those charms long enough to distract Masquerade and thrust a blade through an opening in his armor._

"Tisiphone will attack your vanguard strengthened by Iris's boost **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Dalette declared again.

_This time since Tisiphone is going after a much bigger target, it's far easier for her to maneuver in Phantom Blaster Overlord's blind spot. Tisiphone chooses to strike the dark dragon right in his face leaving a small scar._

"Damage check **[Apocalypse Bat – No Trigger]**." Will revealed.

"And now Ouranos's Limit Break when attacking! By paying the cost and binding the only card in my hand, I'm allowed to select a unit in my bind zone and call it to the rearguard. Now return the battle field once more call Hero of the Skies, Perseus **[Power: 10000]**." Dalette explains.

"Binding your hand and calling a unit from among them. I take it there's more to Ouranos's Limit Break than just that?" Will asks.

"Let's put it this way, think of Blond Ezel's Limit Break because Ouranos power goes up by that of the called unit. With a boost from Skeiron, the power bonus from Ouranos's primary, and secondary skill he attacks Phantom Blaster Overlord **[Total Power: 33000]**!" Dalette declares for what she hopes to be the final time this match.

"If you're going for a handless offense, than I'm going for a handless defense because I'm guarding with everything I've got **[Total Shield: 25000]**!" Will counters.

"Twin drive check **[Invincible Fortress, Porphyrion – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Golden Flash, Athena – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard **[New Total: 38000 2crit]**" Dalette decides.

_Ouranos releases a literally earth shattering roar as he descends from the heavens firing a beam of pure light towards Phantom Blaster Overlord at close range. The resulting explosion causes the top card of Will's deck to be sent flying in the air landing by some twist of fate in the damage zone. That card is….._

"**[Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]**…That's it I lost." Will said.

"Fight over! Winner: Dalette Grayson of Team Destiny Breaker!" the judge yelled.

"O-maizing fight. Truly worthy of being one of a final match." Dr. O announced.

"I wonder if the next one will be able to deliver the same amount of intensity." Sara follows.

"We're not going to have long to wait now because the pairings for the next fight are already being decided." Dr. O informs the crowd.

"Ha ha sorry guys or gals as the case may be, but I lost." Will laughs as he returns to his team's bench.

"Honestly you're far to impulsive. I mean come on you should have known she had a perfect shield in hand. It would have been better to use Phantom Blaster Overlord's skill after she used the perfect guard." Tsubasa says berating Will.

"Calm down Tsubasa it was an exciting fight, so that's enough for me and it should be enough for you as well." Abygail said.

"Fine…. but if you or Nikki end up going next instead of my and lose I'll be really mad." Tsuabsa said.

_And as the two other still able fighters of Team Destiny Breaker congratulated Dalette for her victory, her picture appeared nice and bright on the big screen while Will's was darkened with a big red X placed over it. In a matter of moments the shuffling for the next fight began revealing the next set of opponents to be…._

"Would Sade Reher and Nicolette Kurosagi please step up to the line?" the judge requests.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: Congratulations on your win boss lady.

Virgil: Hey that's my line!

Kiba: You're supposed to be sick so shut up!

Dalette: That fight was a lot closer then I made it out to be. It makes me wonder just how strong the rest of the members are.

Nicolette: There's only one way to find out.

* * *

**Sky Paladins**

Like always I take no credit of the creation of this clan or any of it's effects. All credit in that regards goes to Hasekura on his/her blog on the official vanguard wiki. I take credit for only the creative descriptions of the cards as written in this story.

Sade: It will be okay. I may have been scared before, but I won't be now. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Dragonic Documentary"


	25. Dragonic Documentary

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 24**

**Dragonic Documentary**

* * *

_The first fight of the Regional Tournament's final round ended with Dalette winning by a close margin against Will. The second fight is with the talented rookie Sade and the user of a unknown Kagero deck Nikki. As they take a few minute break before the beginning of the next fight, we're going to observe the next few minutes in the Event Hall's infirmary. As you know the reason behind this is due to Raphugio, Virgil, and Quinn being rendered out of commission._

"So….. hold on. Blaughhhhhh, so what's the verdict doc?" Virgil asks as he loses his lunch in a nearby trash receptacle.

"From what I could tell by watching the three of you and the 3 rolls of toilet paper now gone, it seems this is a case of food poisoning induced nausea and diarrhea." The doctor answered.

"Note to self: The next time you poison yourself on purpose use a smaller dose. For the love of god this is painful." Quinn thought.

"Do we need to see a doctor or anything?" Raphugio asks from the infirmary bathroom.

"No it isn't that bad. Just take this prescription strength version of Pepto Bismal and you'll be fine in a few hours, however in addition to your current symptoms the side effects will make it impossible for you and your teammate to compete in the final two matches." The doctor explained.

"Could you please turn the TV on to the match then? If we can't fight ourselves the least we can do is cheer for our friends." Virgil requests.

"I see no problem with that. Just give me a few moments to find where I put the remote." The doctor answered.  
_Once the doctor turned on the TV, Virgil, Raphugio, and Quinn found themselves watching a recording of Dalette's narrow victory over Will using Primordial Sky God, Ouranos, the fact that Sade has to fight Nikki, and our two famous announcers doing some in-between match commentary._

"Now from Dalette's words it seems like she is indeed quite skilled." Dr. O announced.

"She may have claimed she was pushed far enough to use her back up plan, but I don't know for some reason it felt like Dalette was still holding back." Sara followed.

"What makes you say that?" Dr. O asked.

"I have no proof, however it's just a feeling I have. Putting that aside for now, what do you think of the pairing for the next fight?" Sara asked.

"We had a major upset in the semi-final match with Sade's victory, however that was due to more luck then skill in my opinion. Luck can still be a deadly factor as due to that very concept we haven't seen what Nikki's deck can really do. Basically what I'm trying to say is this match will be decided by how much of Sade's good luck and Nikki's bad luck afflicts this fight." Dr. O announced.

"So do you think your mate's unofficial sister has a chance in this fight?" Quinn inquired.

"Truthfully there's too little data to go on, however if Nikki possesses half of Will's skill Sade will be in for a tough fight." Raphugio answered as he finally exited the bathroom.

"And that's his….. blaughhh. Sorry about that. Anyways, that's his being hopeful answer." Virgil said as he upchucked again.

"Right well glad to see you're being nice. What about your mate himself? What do you think his chances of winning are if he has to fight?" Quinn inquired.

"I'd say Kevin's chances against Tsubasa are pretty good. He's always had ridiculous trigger luck against Pale Moon users." Raphugio explained.

"Against Abygail I think her name was, however is another story. You see Raphugio and I never believed Kiba had a girlfriend before, so we don't know much about her. What we do know is that he claims he's never come close to putting the screws to her." Virgil explained.

"When you say 'putting the screws' I trust you mean he's never beaten her in a fight?" Quinn interjects.

"Yes I do, and we'll have to wait and see just what the captain of Team Resurgence can really do." Virgil answered.

* * *

_Enough with the side commentary, and back to the arena floor in a manner of speaking. Though she has every intention of going through with the fight, Sade can't help her nerves shaking vigorously at his moment._

"Nervous?" Dalette asks Sade.

"Yes very much so." Sade answered.

"I was nervous in the first tournament I ever entered, I was scared out of mind when I dealt with Sakura's overwhelming power, and I'm having trouble staying calm right now. Despite all that I'll still fight with everything I have, and so should you." Kiba said with a smile as he patted Sade's head.

"Okay big bro I'll be fine. I promised myself I wouldn't be scared again, and I won't now." Sade said as her nerves seemed to ease a bit.

"You can't stop yourself from feeling fear at times. I'm no exception to that effect, so a more accurate promise would be that you'll never let your fear cripple you again." Dalette tells Sade showing an ever rare smile on her face.

"Would both fighters please step up to the line?" the judge requests.

"Who will win? The unlucky veteran or the very lucky beginner? Though I'm afraid for you, for the sake of my team it has to be me." Nikki tells Sade.

"I'm not going to throw this fight for your sake." Sade retorts.

"Are both fighters ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes." both fighters answer as they lay down their starting vanguards.

"Let the second fight of the regional tournament finals begin!" the judge declared.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

_With both fighters declaration of war so to speak, the field takes the form of a different kind of apocalyptic field. There are volcanoes in the distance filling the skies with clouds of ash, rivers of lava potentially making a wrong step fatal, and heat so intense that you could back and then badly burn a cake within seconds._

"Real-Time Effect Magician **[Power: 4000]**!" Sade revealed.

_The little girl transforms into a male master magician, with a pretty big top hat_

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe **[Power: 5000]**!" Nikki revealed.

_Now the older woman transforms into a small dragon with dark green scales, black armor, a red cape, and a battle axe that seems to be in flames whenever it is swung._

"And sO it begins. Will it be the talented rookie or the unknown veteran that wins this fight?" Dr. O announced to the crowd.

"Sade's first turn will certainly pave the way." Sara followed.

"I ride Action Actor, Alex** [Power: 6000] **and move Real-Time Effect Magician behind him." Sade said.

_With the opening move of this ever important fight is a veteran of war movies wearing a dark green uniform, matching face paint so as to blend into the bush, and a fully loaded rifle strapped to his back ready to take aim._

"I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr **[Power: 8000]**, and like your starting vanguard mine moves to the back." Nikki informed

_Now the dark green dragon becomes a red armored demon, with dark yet pale blue skin, glowing yellow eyes, and with a glowing sword in his hand ready to cut down enemies of the empire._

"Bahr will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 8000]**!"

"The first attack has been declared, and it seems from Sade's silence she's chosen to take the attack." Sara informed.

"Drive check….. Oh hello." Nikki said with surprise on her face once she turned the top card of her deck over causing the chatter of the crowd to suddenly stop and stare at her in awe.

"Why is everyone suddenly silent? It must have something to do with that card, but it doesn't seem like anything special." Sade thought as she took a defensive posture.

"No it can't be…. Phantom Blaster Overlord was supposed to be a surprising coincidence, but this…. Just who are these guys?" Dalette mumbled with shock on her face, irritation in her voice, and a bit of fear in her soul.

"What did Nikki reveal Dalette? I'm sitting directly behind Sade, so I can't see Nikki from this position?" Kiba asked worried by Dalette's reaction.

"A card even rarer than Phantom Blaster Overlord, and perhaps even more powerful. It's….." Dalette was saying.

**[Drive check: Dragonic Overlord the End – No Trigger]**

_Bahr rests the back of his sword on his other hand, positioning it like a rifle, and looking clearly like he was going for a thrusting maneuver. A few seconds before contact however, Bahr changes his posture slashing the Action Actor instead._

"Damage check **[Master of Show-Times, Sir William – No Trigger]**. Why is everyone so surprised by the card you showed in that drive check?" Sade asked.

"I knew you were a beginner from what was said about you in your semi-final match to now, but I didn't think you were that green. Still to answer your question like Will's Phantom Blaster Overlord, my Dragonic Overlord the End is a legendary card." Nikki explained.

"Then why were you surprised to see it?" Sade asked again.

"Well that's because I wasn't expecting to see this guy, and the reason behind that is this is my back up deck. Ha ha seems like I grabbed the wrong one out of my bag, but I guess I deserve it for using the same color deck box." Nikki explained.

"What?! Seriously?! Gosh Nikki you really need to pay more attention to these kinds of things!" Tsubasa yelled.

"I'm sorry okay, but don't worry I know I still have to win this match. Anyways it's your turn." Nikki informed.

**Sade – Nikki**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**Lizard Soldier Conroe, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Real-Time Effect Magician, Action Actor Alex - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I know I have much to learn about this game, but you shouldn't assume that you'll win." Sade points out.

"Now when did I ever say that I'll win? All I said was that I have to which is true for the sake of my team. There's obviously no 100 percent guarantee for victory in any fight. So doesn't that make you the one assuming in this case?" Nikki counters.

"Sorry about that. Dress for victory my avatar! I ride Fashion Magician, Sarail **[Power: 9000**!" Sade yelled.

"So Sade decided on a unit that represents who she is as a fighter? That's certainly surprising." Kiba tells Dalette.

"Why would it be? That's the card that won her the first serious fight of her life." Dalette said in turn.

_The soldiering Action Actor becomes a woman with a shiny black vest, a white shirt, a black bow tie, fishnet stockings, sparkling red shoes, and a single scarf that's seemingly floating over her shoulders._

"I call Portal Travel Guide, Kina **[Power: 8000]**." Sade said.

_A small tear in the fabric of time opens up and emerging party way through is woman with youthful yet extremely pale skin, clothes like an Airline Stuart, and dark red hair tied in a bun._

"Kina's skill: By counterblasting 1 card I can add a grade 2 or less Channel Zero unit from my deck to the bind zone." Sade explained.

**[Bound Card – Dream Actor, Ferren]**

"Sarail boosted by Effect Magician attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Sade declared.

"No guard." Nikki said.

"Drive check **[Living Cartoon, Bunniez – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

_With the help of her magician assistant, Sarail funnels her magical power into her scarf and shoots it towards Bahr like a cannon ball on fire pushing him back several feet._

"Damage check **[Wyvern Guard, Barri – No Trigger]**." Nikki said as she placed the card in the damage zone.

"I play Real-Time Effect Magician's skill: I can bind one of the top 3 cards of my deck." Sade explained.

**[Bound Card – Dream Actor, Lile]**

"Kina attacks **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Sade yelled.

"Damage check **[Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger]**. I recover 1 damage point and place Barri in the drop zone." Nikki informed.

"At the end of my turn when I use Real-Time Effect Magician's skill he's sent to the bind zone as well." Sade informed.

**Sade – Nikki**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**1 – Counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Portal Travel Guide Kina – Empty, Lizard Soldier Conroe**

**Empty, Fashion Magician Sarail - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Dragon Knight, Nehalem rides **[Power: 10000]** and I call 2 Burning Horn Dragon to the rearguard **[Power: 9000]**!" Nikki informed.

_Fire just falls upon Bahr consuming him in scorching heat turning him into one of the dragon riders of the Empire, with an enflamed spear, and riding upon a dragon perhaps equal to hundreds of soldiers. Standing next to this dragon rider are 2 dragons with orange/ red scales, not unlike the fire bursting out from both of their heads, and many curved cone like horns on each of their bodies._

"Conroe's skill: I retire him to add to my hand and call Flame of Promise, Aermo **[Power: 4000]**. Now my right Burning Horn Dragon attacks Portal Travel Guide, Kina **[Total Power: 9000]**" Nikki declared.

_Burning Horn Dragon lights his horns on fire using the flame being emitted from his head, and impales Kina turning her and even the portal she's in to ash._

"Now my vanguard is swinging in **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Nikki declared again.

"No guard." Sade said.

"Drive check **[Wyvern Strike, Gunther – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed.

_Nehalem throws his enflamed spear creating a scorching hot ash clout as it comes into contact with the ground. Once the cloud of ash passes Sarail is revealed to have had most of her outfit burned off. Lucky for her what's left is covering the important parts._

"Damage check **[Fashion Magician, Sarail – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"And now my last Burning Horn Dragon attacks **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Nikki declared again.

"Damage check** [Nervous Reporter, Kyle – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

**Sade – Nikki**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**3 – Damage – 1**

**1 – Counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Empty – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

**Empty, Fashion Magician Sarail – Dragon Knight Nehalem, Flame of Promise Aermo**

**Empty, Empty – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

"I ride the Master of Show-Times, Sir William **[Power: 11000]**!" Sade yelled.

_Like always the master of show-times has on a bright shiny red shirt, a really tacky orange bow-tie, a thin curled mustache like the villains of old black n white movies, an extremely extraordinary extra special hair style, and no legs of course due to being a spirit._

"I call Living Cartoon, Bunniez **[Power: 8000]**, Action Actor, Streax **[Power: 9000]**, and Rocking Musician **[Power: 10000]**." Sade informed.

"The first of the grade 3 units in this match have been played, and already the flow of the match is already against our younger competitor." Sara announced.

"Oh I do believe it's too early to say that. You never know the rookie Sade may surprise us, but that doesn't mean I'm any less curious about what Nikki can do of course." Sara followed.

"Rocking Musician attacks your Burning Horn Dragon**[Total Power: 10000]**!" Sade declared.

"I guard with Wyvern Strike, Gunther **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Nikki countered.

"Sir William attacks your vanguard with a power bonus from his skill **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sade declared again.

**[Bound Card – Television Nightmare Phantom]**

"I'm not going to guard." Nikki said.

"Twin drive check **[Crimson Queen of Dreams, Grindinella – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Costume Design Freak – Critical Trigger]**. I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to my Action Actor, Streax." Sade decides.

_The master of Show-Times uses his coordinating talent along with the power from the trigger bonus nearly sends the dragon knight crashing into the ground._

"Damage check **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Blue Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**. I apply all effects to my vanguard." Nikki decided.

"Bunniez will boost Streax and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Sade declared.

"Damage check **[Dragon Monk, Gojo – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed.

"I end my turn." Sade informed.

**Sade – Nikki**

**4 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast - 1**

**Living Cartoon Bunniez, Action Actor Streax – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

**Empty, Master of Show-Times Sir William – Dragon Knight Nehalem, Flame of Promise Aermo**

**Empty, Rocking Musician – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

_I do hope the rest of you think the fight is heating up because for the next few moments we'll be listening to the chatter in the infirmary ironically just a few more moments before the end of Sade's turn._

"Sade's doing really well against this Nikki girl. Maybe these Team Resurgence guys aren't all they're cracked up to be?" Virgil tells the other having all mostly recovered from their supposed case of food poisoning.

"Even though I don't like to admit it, that's only because Nikki is holding back." Raphugio points out.

"He's right about that mate. Nikki clearly is clearly taking this match seriously, but she's not giving the vibe of someone who's intending to play their strongest cards." Quinn points out.

"Oh I see your point. Maybe this food poisoning thing is messing with my brain." Virgil said.

"Then perhaps you should seriously think about taking a stronger form of medicine for the sake of your health." said a familiar male voice.

"I would, but I have to have a doctor's prescription for the stro… Jacob what the hell are you doing here man?" Virgil asked surprised to see him.

"You know this bloke?" Quinn asked.

"I'm just a teammate of a friend of theirs, of whom I still can't figure out why she… sigh I didn't come here to talk about me." Jacob mumbled.

"Why are you here? And how did you know we were here?" Raphugio curiously inquired.

"Myself and the other members of Star Ocean went to separate Regional Tournaments occurring today to gather data on some of the entering teams. In my case it was Team Wild Learning which I heard you defeated and the mysterious overnight phenomenon Team Resurgence." Jacob explained.

"What we aren't good enough for you to spy on?" Virgil sarcastically asked.

"We already have a fairly good idea of your capabilities, so there is no need not that I wish to offend of course. I would have liked to observe the tournament from the beginning today, but I got caught in a god awful traffic jam. As for how I knew you guys were here I simply asked a tournament official." Jacob explained.

"I see. Still what do you think of the events of today so far?" Raphugio asked.

"I prefer to be impartial until after the fight is over, but there's something strange about this fight." Jacob answered.

"Strange how mate?" Quinn asked.

"This has nothing to do with her abilities as a fighter, but I can't shake the feeling that I know Nikki from somewhere even though I'm positive I've never seen her before now." Jacob explained.

"A fight reveals a lot about a person's character if you know what to look for, so maybe you'll get your answer after this one." Quinn suggests.

_Enough of the peanut gallery, and back to the fight just as Nikki's turn is about to begin._

"I guess it's time for me to bring out the big dogs as well. Consume everything before me in the fires of damnation! I ride Dragonic Overlord **[Power: 11000]**!" Nikki yelled.

_A column of lava and fire rises from the ground right under Nehalem consuming him completely. Once that display of power finally subsided "The Crimson Reaper" dragon, with his earth-shattering sword, and almost flaming white wings took its place as a testament to the Dragon Empire's power._

"Burning Horn Dragon attacks Rocking Musician, and while I have a vanguard with 'Overlord' in its name he gains +3000 power **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Nikki declared.

_Sadly even Rocking Musician's skill with a guitar could not soothe this savage beast before being impaled by its horns._

"Overlord is swinging in with a boost from Aermo **[Total****Power: 15000]**!" Nikki declared for the second time.

"As much as I wan't to guard right now, I have to save my defense for whatever that card does." Sade thought.

"Are you going to guard or not?" Nikki asked.

"I won't." Sade answered.

"Drive check **[Flame of Promise, Aermo – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Red Gem Carbuncle – Draw Trigger]**. I apply the power to my other Burning Horn Dragon and draw **[New Total: 20000]**." Nikki decided.

_Like his nickname, a crimson red flame begins to overflow from Dragonic Overlord's gaping jaw before releasing it as a spiraling burst upon the master of show-times._

"Damage check **[Television Nightmare Phantom – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed.

"Now my other Burning Horn Dragon's attack will bring my turn to a close **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nikki yelled.

"I guard with Costume Design Freak **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Sade counters.

"And I end my turn." Nikki said.

"I have to end this fight now." Sade thought.

**Sade – Nikki**

**3 – Hand – 7**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**3 – Bind Zone – 0**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast - 1**

**Living Cartoon Bunniez, Action Actor Streax – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

**Empty, Master of Show-Times Sir William – Dragonic Overlord, Flame of Promise Aermo**

**Empty, Empty – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

"Break Ride Crimson Queen of Dreams, Grindinella **[Power: 10000]**!" Sade yelled.

_Meanwhile in Team Resurgence's corner._

"Oh if by some miracle Nikki is defeated here it will take another one to stop me from losing it." Tsubasa said.

"Now calm down Tsubasa it's quite clear that this fight is already over." Abygail said.

"….. And Bunniez gains +5000 for this turn. Now I'll call Brave Reporter, Zavio and with a power bonus from his skill attack Dragonic Overlord **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sade declared.

"Red Gem Carbuncle will guard **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Nikki countered.

"Grindinella attacks and Limit Break: By paying a counterblast cost of 3 I call Dream Actor, Ferren **[Power: 7000] **and Dream Actor, Lile **[Power: 8000] **from the bind zone. They gain +3000 power when called that way, and my vanguard gains +6000 power **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Sade explained and then yelled.

"I guard with Wyvern Guard, Barri **[Perfect Defense]**!" Nikki countered.

"Drive check **[Rocking Musician – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Action Actor, Alex – No Trigger]**." Sade begrudgingly revealed.

"Sorry, but it looks like that attack just wasn't enough." Nikki said.

"And now my two Dream Actors attack in unison **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Sade declared gain.

"Burning Horn Dragon intercepts and I guard with Dragon Monk, Genjo **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Nikki retorts.

"Streax will attack **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Sade declared for the final time.

"Damage check **[Dragonic Overlord – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed.

"I…. I end my turn." Sade said.

"O-maizing. Though Sade's attack wasn't at full strength, Nikki has done well to show of the defensive strength of Kagero's against such a furious assault." Dr. O announced.

"Does this mean Nikki has this fight all wrapped up or will by some miracle Sade survive the coming onslaught? As of now there's only one way to find out." Sara followed.

**Sade – Nikki**

**4 – Hand – 3**

**3 – Soul – 2**

**0 – Bind Zone – 0**

**4 – Damage – 5**

**4 – Counterblast - 1**

**Living Cartoon Bunniez, Action Actor Streax – Burning Horn Dragon, Empty**

**Empty, Crimson Queen of Dreams, Grindinella – Dragonic Overlord, Flame of Promise Aermo**

**Dream Actor Ferren, Dream Actor Lile – Empty, Empty**

"Allow me to give you a piece of advice before I make my next move. Even when it seems like your victory will be overwhelming, you must never disregard the possibility of defeat." Nikki tells Sade.

"What does that mean?" a confused Sade asks.

"It means the strong shouldn't overestimate their power, and the weak should never underestimate their own." Nikki answered.

_As Jacob heard those words from the Event Hall's infirmary, his eyes grew wide in shock as if Nikki's exact choice of words were something he never expected to hear again. Since everyone in the room's attention was focused on the fight, no one notices the surprised lo….. no the look as if he saw a ghost on his face._

"No….. it can't be." Jacob thought.

"Too bad for Sade, and she was putting up a really good fight. Say what do you think will happen now Jacob? Where did he go?" Virgil said as he noticed Jacob's disappearance.

"Bathed in the flames of rebirth your power evolves! I Crossride Dragonic Overlord the End **[Power: 11000]**! While Overlord is in the soul, The End gains +2000 power." Nikki yelled.

_Nikki just dropped the card over the vanguard circle, and to Sade it was as if it was falling in slow motion._ _Once the connection between the beginning and the end was finally bridged a flaming tornado that reached the heavens surrounded Dragonic Overlord. The power of his roar alone broke the flaming tornado revealing a dragon with crimson red armor with a gold trim, 2 large blades in one set of arms, and two powerful guns in the other set of arms._

"I call another Flame of Promise, Aermo **[Power: 4000]**, Dragon Knight Nehalem **[Power: 10000]**, and Dragon Monk Gojo **[Power: 7000]**. Burning Horn Dragon will attack your vanguard **[Power: 16000]**!" Nikki declared.

"Damage check **[Dream Actor, Ferren – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"Nehalem attacks **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nikki said.

"Lile and Streax intercepts **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Sade countered.

"With Aermo's skill, I boost The End and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 23000]**!" Nikki declared again.

"Rocking Musician, Alex, and Crazy Video Editor will guard that **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Sade retorts.

"Twin drive check **[Dragonic Overlord the End – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Lizard Soldier, Ganlu – Stand Trigger]**. My vanguard's attack goes through and the Aermo behind him stands back up **[New Total: Power: 18000]**!" Nikki decided.

"No…" Sade mumbled.

_The End fires off four shots from his mighty guns, three of which decimate those that try to get in his way, and the last one creates a miniaturized mushroom cloud explosion on contract._

"Damage check **[Make-up Master – Heal Trigger]**. Power to Grindinella and I recover one damage point. Pheww." Sade said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid for you that my turn isn't over yet. Dragonic Overlord the End's Persona Blast!" Nikki interjects.

"What?" Sade said with a surprised look on her face.

"When The End's attack hits, by paying the cost he stands back up. Now The End bring this battle to its end **[Total Power: 28000]**!" Nikki declared for the final time this match as her twin drive revealed no triggers.

"Damage check **[Dream Actor, Lile – No Trigger]**." Sade revealed.

"Match over: Winner Nicolette Kurosagi." The judge announced.

_With two exciting fights out of the way, the crowd claps even louder than before in anticipation for the third. Unfortunately for Sade, she walks back to her Team's bench sad and defeated despite her best efforts._

"Cheer up. You did your best today." Kiba said as she patted Sade on the head.

"But I still lost." Sade retorts.

"Sometimes you'll have a major victory or a crushing defeat, but that doesn't mean you should mope over it." Kiba pointed out.

"If you aren't strong enough now to defeat her, then get stronger for the next time you fight." Dalette interjects.

"If you'll excuse me I have a fight to win against my ex. Ha ha ha man is this one going to be awkward." Kevin said as he started laughing hysterically for no reason.

"How can he look at this with a smile? All the pressure is on him now?" Sade asks Dalette.

"Actually right now he's scared completely out of his mind more so than usual. I can tell because of how he's laughing right now, but he still has the courage to face this challenge head on." Dalette answered.

_As if they were perfectly in synch, Abygail and Kiba walked up to and stopped before the M.F system already taking out their starting vanguard not even waiting for the pairing of the next fight to be decided._

"Oh wow I'd never thought we'd fight under this kind of stage. Our little arguments would have been more interesting that way don't you think?" Abygail asked as she drew her starting hand.

"That's only because you….. forgot to put on your fight gloves." Kiba pointed out about to yell at Abygail at first.

"Oh so I did." Abygail said as she corrected her mistake.

"Hold on just a second you two have to wait in your assigned benches." The judge interrupts.

"Oh let it go will you. Given the circumstances this already has the makings of an excited fight." Dr. O tells the judge.

"And besides the fans are want to know the ability of Team Resurgence's leader, so I think denying then is a bad idea right now." Sara followed.

"Very well then I'll allow it." The judge said as felt the crowd's death stares beating down on him.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Jacob: Are you her?

Nikki: What are you talking about?

Kiba: I wonder what that's about?

Abygail: Alright the making of an adorable couple wouldn't you say?

Kiba: Enough with the questions and back to the fight. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Resurgence of the Twin Blades"

* * *

**Channel Zero**

Like always I take no credit for the creation of this clan or any of its effects. I only take credit for the creative description of the clan's units. All credit for the creation of this clan go to the person who posted in on the Cardfight Vanguard Fanon wiki. If you see any changes of a single card's effect from previous chapters that is because I follow any changes made to their effects as they are made on the Cardfight Vanguard Fanon wiki.


	26. Resurgence of the Twin Blades

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 25**

**Resurgence of the Twin Blades**

* * *

_In the first fight Dalette was barely able to overcome the power of Phantom Blaster Overlord, in the second fight Sade was crushed under the power of The End, and in the last fight Kiba will have to overcome the power unknown to everyone but him that belongs to the captain of Team Resurgence Abygail. Still this trip down the river of time will start just a few minutes before the trip of the last chapter ended. It'll be from Jacob's perspective as he runs towards where the finals are taking place with a look of strong concern over his face presumably due to the words Nikki said to Sade in their fight._

"It can't be true. Alive?... There's just no way." Jacob thought.

_Now Jacob's mind began to wander to the point in time that brought such fear in his voice. It's strange as the camera begins to show a bright colored suburban home, with lush green grass, and a Golden Retriever happily sleeping on the front lawn. All and all this home is the personification of the American dream. Looking inside this happy home we see a seven or 8 year old Jacob having a card fight with another girl a year or two younger than him in his room._

"Lunch is almost ready you two, so could you please come to the table?" Jacob's mom asked as she walked into the room carrying a basket of laundry.

"Mom could you please wait until after Jacob and I finish our game? We'll be done in a few minutes." Jacob's sister asked.

"Just don't take too long, and don't rub it in your sister's face when you win Jacob." Jacob's mother answered.

"I don't do that." The young Jacob explained as his mother left the room.

"What makes mom so sure that you're going to win?" Jacob's irritated little sister said.

"Just watch. I boost my vanguard with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and attack!" the young Jacob declared.

"Oh I was so close that time too." Jacob's younger sister said disappointed by her loss.

"You weren't even close to beating me." Young Jacob retorts.

"You see this is what mom was talking about." Jacob's now annoyed little sister said.

"Still you didn't give up until the end and that shows just how much you've improved." The younger Jacob pointed out.

"Thanks big bro." Jacob's younger sister said.

"So let me give you a piece of advice if that's okay." Jacob said.

"What is it?" Jacob's little sister asked.

"Even when it seems like your victory will be overwhelming, you must never disregard the possibility of defeat." Jacob said.

"What does that mean?" Jacob's sister asked.

"It means the strong shouldn't overestimate their power, and the weak should never underestimate their own." Jacob explained.

"Wow say could I please take a look at your deck brother? This way I can better understand what makes you so strong." Jacob's younger sister asked.

"Alright, but be careful with it." The younger Jacob said as he passed his deck over.

"Wow I think I understand why these guys like you so much." Jacob's younger sister said as her eyes glowed a bright yellow for a moment.

"How could you tell that? You only looked at one….." the younger Jacob was trying to say.

_The younger Jacob was interrupted by the sounds of a breaching charge in another part of the home._

"No what are you ahhhh!" Jacob's mom screamed before being suddenly silenced.

"Mommy!" the two siblings screamed.

_They were both about to run out of the room and see what happened to their mother when another breaching charge blew a hole into Jacob's room. Two men dressed in dark lightweight body armor to the point where not even a fragment of skin walked into room._

"There's the girl. What should we do with the boy?" the taller of the two armored men asked the other.

"Take the boy outside and deal with him. Now little girl you're coming with us." The other armored man said.

"Daddy!" Jacob's little sister screamed.

"You leave my family alone!" Jacob's dad screamed as he ran into the room brandishing an improvised weapon.

_Jacob's father tried his best against these two intruders and even getting some ground against them, but sadly he failed rather….. well let's just say fatally._

"Now like I said before little girl you're coming with me." The shorter of the two armored men said as he carried Jacob's sister over his shoulder.

"Jacob please help!" Jacob's sister yelled kicking and screaming as she was carried out of the home.

"Let my sister go!" Jacob screamed as he ran after these men.

_The other armored man stopped Jacob and placed something over his mouth causing him to pass out. When he regained consciousness, Jacob saw his home burned to the ground with sirens fast approaching. A detective came to see Jacob after he spent a couple of days recovering in a hospital._

"Hello Jacob I'm Detective Paxton. I know it must be hard losing both of your parents, but if it's alright I would like to ask you a few questions." Detective Paxton explained.

"Where's my sister?" younger Jacob asks.

"Your si…. Could you please tell me what happened first?" Detective Paxton asked.

_The younger Jacob spend the next few minutes telling Detective Paxton about the men in armor, how they killed his parents, and took his sister._

"We did find what was left of your parents where you told me, but there was no sign of foul play." Detective Paxton mumbled.

"Please tell me what happened to my sister?" the younger Jacob demanded.

"Look I don't know how to tell you this but you don't have a sister." Detective Paxton reluctantly tells the younger Jacob.

"How could you say that? I know I have a sister!" the younger Jacob yelled.

"Look according to public and hospital record you're an only child." Detective Paxton explained as he tried to calm Jacob down.

"Don't you dare say that I don't have a sister ! I carried her home when she sprained her ankle after school! I stopped the people bullying my sister! I took care of her all by myself when she was sick! I taught her how to play Vanguard!" Jacob screamed with pure anger.

"Nurse, get me some morphine now!" a doctor ordered.

_This flashback ends as the younger Jacob is put under for his own good. Now we're back in the Event Hall for the final fight of this regional tournament._

* * *

"That's only because you….. forgot to put on your fight gloves." Kiba pointed out about to yell at Abygail at first.

"Oh so I did." Abygail said as she corrected her mistake.

"Hold on just a second you two have to wait in your assigned benches." The judge interrupts.

"Oh let it go will you. Given the circumstances this already has the makings of an excited fight." Dr. O tells the judge.

"And besides the fans are want to know the ability of Team Resurgence's leader, so I think denying then is a bad idea right now." Sara followed.

"Very well then I'll allow it." The judge said as felt the crowd's death stares beating down on him.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

_The time is night on the Planet Cray with its stars and moons glowing brightly in the night sky, the moon light is reflecting ever so slightly off this rocky battlefield, and even the many rockfaces in the distance is turned into a beautiful light bulb for this clash._

"Wingal Brave **[Power: 5000]**!" Abygail yelled.

_This silver-haired girl wearing a blue uniform becomes a loyal blue hound with bat-like wings, long brown hair, an even longer red scarf, eyes ready for battle, and a white dagger clenched tightly in his mouth._

"Kaiser Record Keeper **[Power: 4000]**!"Kiba revealed.

_Bearing a strong resemblance to Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh and perhaps was one at some point is Kiba's starting vanguard. A young boy wearing a more orange themed outfit then Koh Koh, with hair as dark and long as Wingal Brave's scarf, and held tightly in his hands like his life is an ancient tomb with the Narukami symbol grafted upon it. _

"Now let's see… It has been quite a while since I used this deck, so I wonder which one should I go with?" Abygail mumbled as she looked over her hand with a child-like curiosity.

"With all due respect we don't exactly have time to burn right now Abygail." Kiba pointed out.

"Now our past relationship failed because you were or rather still are a bit impatient. Don't you agree?" Abygail said with her typical airheaded voice.

"Our relationship failed because….. No I'm not letting you get emotionally riled up. Please just go ahead and make your move." Kiba said barely holding back the desire to snap.

"Ah this one's just perfect. I ride Little Sage, Marron **[Power: 8000]**. Wingal Brave moves to the back and I end my turn." Abygail said.

_The loyal hound becomes the loyal little giant ready to fight with his book of spells and strategies, but the loyal hound isn't going to retreat from this fight just because a slightly stronger ally showed up._

"I ride Night Raid Dragoon **[Power: 7000]**, he gains +1000 power, and I search the top 7 cards of my deck adding Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas to my hand. Now I call Red River Dragoon **[Power: 8000]**." Kiba said.

_The blonde red knight wielding a big lance appeared on this battlefield's forefront led by his black lighter armored look-a-like with his smaller lance._

"Red River Dragoon attacks Little Sage, Marron **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Kiba declared.

_With his larger lance stretched outwards, Red River Dragoon runs across this rocky plane thrusting his lance right into the Little Sage._

"Damage check **[Dream Painter – No Trigger]**." Abygail revealed.

"Now Night Raid Dragoon is swinging in **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Kiba declared again.

"I'm not going to guard." Abygail said.

"Drive check **[Thunderstorm Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Night Raid Dragoon makes the same kind of approach as Red River, however the actual strike its self is different as Night Raid swings his lance crashing it into Marron's rib cage._

"Damage check **[Pongal – No Trigger]**." Abygail revealed.

"Over to you." Kiba said.

**Kiba – Abygail**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 2**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Night Raid Dragoon – Little Sage Marron, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, Red River Dragoon – Empty, Empty**

"It's as I said in that you're too impatient with your moves. You'll never beat me that way." Abygail pointed out.

"I'm plenty patient with my moves, so why don't you take yours?" Kiba retorts.

"I could, but I think it would be more fun if you told everyone why your impatience relates to our past. Unless you want me to talk about the time you were…." Abygail said threateningly yet still maintaining that air-headed tone of voice.

"No don't I'll talk. I know you're getting a kick out of this, so I'll make it quick. I was first interested because you were the only cardfighter I couldn't read in the slightest, so I spent a couple of weeks observing when I happen to see you to get a notion on your personality." Kiba said as he tried to force the statement out of him.

"And because you were patient I said yes when you first asked me on a date. Clearly now you see its value? But there is such a thing as being too patient so let's move the fight along. Illuminate the world in light my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade **[Power: 9000]**!" Abygail said.

"Im…" Kiba was about to say.

"Impossible I take it? Don't be so surprised seeing as how you did see other legendary cards here. Sendou Aichi wasn't the only one with a copy of this card. Now I activate Blaster Blade's skill and retire Red River Dragoon." Abygail pointed out.

_A gust of wind surrounds Marron one way and small but numerous columns of light spin around him the other way. Both elements burst outwards blinding all to see, and once they regained their vision the strongest swordsman of the Royal Paladins took his place with strands of silver hair sticking out of his helmet._

"This prevents you from using your ride chain's skill. It would have been a better idea to just call him to the back row." Abygail said.

_Blaster Blade drove his sword into the ground releasing a burst of energy that raced across it like a lightning before disintegrating Red river Dragoon. _

"It would be if I intended to use the ride chain's skill. When one can stop the activation of a ride chain one should. I only did that to make you waste your counterblasts so as to make whatever you have planned less effective, but you already knew that." Kiba pointed out.

"It seems we have a fight between analytical players people." Sara announced.

"Oh this match comes down to who can read the other's strategy first then." Dr. O followed.

"Call Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere **[Power: 9000]**." Abygail said.

_Now one of the two Knights sworn to put their swords to Blaster Blade's appears. In this case it's the duel katana wielding Knight standing with one sword over his shoulder and the other next to his waist._

"Bedivere attacks your vanguard, and he gains +3000 power since my vanguard has 'Blaster' in its name **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Abygail explained.

"Damage check **[Hex Cannon Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"With a boost Blaster Blade is swinging in **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Abygail declared.

"Hit me with your best shot." Kiba smugly says.

"Drive check **[Pongal – No Trigger]**." Abygail revealed.

_For the next few minutes lance met sword as Blaster Blade and Night Raid Dragoon clashed weapons, however Blaster Blade simply outclassed his opponent in skill striking a damaging blow across his chest._

"Damage check **[Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger]**. Man that would have been pretty convenient the other way around." Kiba revealed.

"Like drawing a draw trigger with a draw trigger, that's how it goes sometimes. Wingal Brave moves to the soul and I add Majesty Lord Blaster from my deck to my hand making it over to you." Abygail said.

**Kiba – Abygail**

**6 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast - 2**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Night Raid Dragoon – Blaster Blade, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Knight of Loyalty Bedivere, Empty**

"I ride Night-storm Dragoon **[Power: 9000]**. I might not be able to use the ride chain skill, but he still gets a +1000 power bonus. I call Thunderstorm Dragoon **[Power: 10000] **and Red River Dragoon **[Power: 8000]**." Kiba said.

_Both of these Dragoon look-a-likes reach the next stage of their evolution by finding a dragon partner to ride upon. Though the darker armored dragoon's is smaller due to his need for stealth, however they don't forget about their past as another Red River stands tall ready to fight._

"Now what did I just say about patience?" Abygail said still maintaining that air-headed tone of voice.

"There may be value in patience, but if you stand still nothing will get done. I boost Thunderstorm Dragoon with Red River Dragoon and attack the Knight of Loyalty **[Power: 18000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I guard with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Abygail countered.

_The combination of the two red dragoons was indeed powerful, but that strength was not enough as she sacrifices herself to protect the Knight of Loyalty from harm._

"Night-Storm Dragoon will swing in at Blaster Blade **[Power: 9000]**!" Kiba declared again.

"No guard." Abygail said.

"Drive check **[Discharging Dragon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Using the speed and stealth required of one who specializes in night time air-raids, Night-Storm Dragoon quickly closes the distance before sending a precisely aimed bolt of lightning through his lance and right at Blaster Blade._

"Damage check **[Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**. I wonder if lady luck would have been on my side this turn?" Abygail mumbled.

"Hmph you'll find out when you draw that next card because I end my turn." Kiba retorts.

**Kiba – Abygail**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast - 2**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Night-Storm Dragoon – Blaster Blade, Empty**

**Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Knight of Loyalty Bedivere, Empty**

_Soon this fight will reach Morikawa's favorite part of the fight in the form of the arrival of the grade 3s, however it's time for a little commentary from the peanut gallery._

"What's wrong with big bro? He normally doesn't act like this." Sade asks with concern.

"Abygail is purposely getting Kiba emotionally riled for some reason or another. Kiba knows this and the fact he's falling for it is making it all the more annoying for him." Dalette explained.

_And now back to the fight._

"I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley **[Power: 11000]**." Abygail said.

_And so arose the only Knight in the Royal Paladins whose skill with a sword rivals the legendary hero Blaster Blade. She stands tall in this battle against the Dragon Empire with her lowing sword, her steel wings, her shining shield, and her long flowing hair._

"I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes **[Power: 10000] **and another Little Sage, Marron **[Power: 8000]**." Abygail said.

"Aren't you the one rushing right now? Last I checked that's not exactly being patient." Kiba pointed out

"Perhaps, but thanks to my own I can afford to rush. Palamedes attacked and he gains +3000 power thanks to his skill **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Abygail countered.

_The flames follow not only the Swordsman of Exploding Flame's body, but his two huge swords as well while Palamedes swung them on top of Night-Storm Dragoon's head leaving what will likely be a massive headache among the serious injuries and armor repairs._

"Damage check **[Night Raid Dragoon – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

"Ashley attacks and she gains +2000 since her target is your vanguard **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Abygail declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Kiba said

"Twin drive check. First check **[Margal – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to the Knight of Loyalty and draw. Second check **[Alabaster Owl – Critical Trigger]**. Luck goes to the patient and the prepared, so I apply all effects to the Knight of Loyalty." Abygail decided.

_Her shining sword and steel wings aren't just for show as Ashley clashes with Night-storm Dragoon. At first Night-storm Dragoon tries to shoot her down with his lance as he approaches, but he fell short as it became a melee fight due to his heavy lance unable to keep up the place with Ashley's nimble sword._

"Damage check **[Night-storm Dragoon – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – No Trigger]**. Huh damage checking the ride chain hasn't happened in a while, but don't get so smug as this fight is a long ways off." Kiba said as he placed the cards in the damage zone.

"I'm afraid you're quite wrong. Unless you get very lucky and beat me on your next turn or pull double heal triggers, I'm going to win." Abygail said still with that air-headed tone and yet somehow induces fear in doing so.

"That's a pretty bold declaration wouldn't you say Dr. O?" Sara asks.

"Given the fact Majesty LOrd Blaster is in her hand it all depends on what else is there, but a bold claim it is." Dr. O followed.

"Bedivere boosted by Marron attacks **[Total Power: 27000 2crit]**!" Abygail declared yet again.

"Malevolent Djinn, Hex Cannon Wyvern, and Old Dragon Mage guards **[Total Shield: 20000]**." Kiba countered.

"I end my turn." Abygail said with a smile.

**Kiba – Abygail**

**3 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast - 2**

**Empty, Empty – Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes, Empty**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley, Empty**

**Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Knight of Loyalty Bedivere, Little Sage Marron**

"Why didn't she apply the critical trigger to her vanguard? She would have put more pressure on big bro that way." Sade points out.

"A defense against Dragonic Deathscythe." Dalette answered.

"Huh?" Sade said with clear confusion.

"If Kiba had the fifth damage point and has the card I mentioned in his hand, he would have used it along with Abraxas's skill to take out two of Abygail's rearguard units. That along with the possibility of Kiba pulling just a single stand or critical trigger would have forced her to use extra cards to guard, of which if she has in her hand what I think she does that will throw off her turn's next attack." Dalette explained.

"Oh I understand now." Sade said.

"It just goes to prove the age old concept of all card games that a single card appearing at the right time can turn a match around." Dalette pointed out.

"Stand and draw. Emerge from the night and descend to the field incarnation of lightning! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas **[Power: 10000]**! He gains +1000 power, and much as I don't Like it I won't be using his skill. Now I call Discharging Dragon **[Power: 10000]**." Kiba said.

_The other dragon with the tittle of Kaiser has less protruding more form fitting armor, is still yet heavily armored, nearly his entire armor is completely black save for a few sections, and his weapon of choice is a humungous sword shaped like a lightning bolt._

"Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas's Limit Break: When he attacks he'll battle with your vanguard, the back left, and back right rearguard unit in one attack." Kiba explained.

"A shame you can't use that skill to its full potential though." Abygail pointed out.

"I know that, but for now Discharging Dragon attacks **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Bedivere intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Abygail said as she slid the card onto the guardian circle.

"Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas attacks. Now take it my Abraxas Sky Fire **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Kiba declared.

"I don't guard." Abygail calmly responded.

"Drive check **[Photon Bomber Wyvern – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Rising Phoenix – No Trigger]**." Kiba revealed.

_Abraxas flies high into the sky and dives straight into the ground with his sword pointed like a lightning bolt. Once this "lightning bolt" crashes into the ground it releases an energy wave that goes in three different directions. One just goes towards the rock faces in the distance, the second severely shocks Ashley, and the third just decimates Marron._

"Damage check **[Flash Shield Iseult – No Trigger]**." Abygail revealed.

"I boost Thunder Storm Dragoon and come swinging in at your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Kiba declared.

"Alabaster Owl will stop that attack **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Abygail countered.

"I end my turn." Kiba said.

**Kiba – Abygail**

**3 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Empty – Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes, Empty**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashley, Empty**

**Red River Dragoon, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Empty, Empty**

"Yawwwwwn. Sorry about that I didn't get much sleep last night. Well I technically did declare final turn a while ago, so I may as well follow through." Abygail said.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiba retorts.

"Embodiment of the twilight road, lend me your blade! Break ride Majesty Lord Blaster **[Power: 10000]**! Ashley's Break ride skill: My vanguard gets +10000 power and +1 critical for this turn." Abygail explained.

_Not many people realizes that even today light and darkness go hand in hand. Both of these powers surround Ashley leaving a dark grey/blue armored knight, flames that represent his valor in battle, a blade that that looks as if it were made of hardened light, and nearly all of Abygail's silver hair is flowing out of the helmet as the ultimate vanguard stands ready to strike a victory against the Dragon Empire._

"Tell me do you know the lore behind your own vanguard?" Abygail inquired.

"Of course I do. At first Abraxas was just an ordinary Narukami squad leader during the war with the Link Jokers. He was assigned a standard patrol route a good ways inside their own borders. It was supposed to be standard at least until they discovered a large covert Link Joker force moving through the canyons towards a major supply base. They tried to retreat in order to warn the others, but were made and forced to fight them directly. Abraxas's squad-mates plead for their leader to retreat as they sacrifice themselves for an opening, however he refused to abandon his comrades and decided to do the opposite instead." Kiba answered.

"And what happened next?" Abygail asked.

"Due to his unwavering determination to protect his comrades he tapped into the power that only those who could be a reincarnation of the ancient Dragon Emperor. He managed to push them back for a while, but he was only saved because Vermillion who was with a large contingent of forces sensed this surge of power. He was granted the tittle of Kaiser and all the privileges, perks, and gear that came with it. This caused quite a bit of controversy as there has never been two Kaisers at one time in the Dragon Empire. At least not while both were still in their youth." Kiba answered.

"I only asked because I wanted to say that power won't be enough. I call Pongal **[Power: 6000] **to the rearguard." Abygail explained in turn.

"To think that in a Regional Tournament final we would see three of the most legendary cards in the game. I wonder can Abygail truly end this fight right now?" Sara announced.

"Like you said it was indeed a surprise to see Majesty LOrd Blaster, but it is possible if she has the means in her hand." Dr. O followed.

"Now consume the darkness and illuminate the light. I call Blaster Blade **[Power: 9000]** and Blaster Dark **[Power: 9000]**. With Blaster Blade's skill I retire Thunder Storm Dragoon." Abygail said.

_The knight that represents light and the knight that represents darkness stands together with the hero that wields both powers, but before the next round of battles can begin Blaster Blade once more drives his sword into the ground using the power held within to turn Thunderstorm Dragoon into particles of light._

"Palamedes attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Abygail declared.

"I guard with Photon Bomber Wyvern **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Kiba countered.

"Majesty Lord Blaster's skill: I move Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark into the soul and he gains +10000 power, but let me also add +2000 power and +1 critical from his other skill as well." Abygail explained.

_The knight of light and knight of darkness transform into a collection of both energies before being absorbed into Majesty Lord Blaster's sword. Moments later it glows even brighter along with the flames on top of his head larger as well._

"Majesty Lord Blaster boosted by Pongal is coming in **[Total Power: 41000 3crit]**!" Abygail declared.

_Majesty Lord Blaster jumps with inhumane strength towards Abraxas's upper body with his sword aimed at the same area, of which his dragon opponent attempts to block with his own weapon. Their blades release a shock wave that tears the ground asunder half a mile in every direction the moment they clash. Despite all the power this dragon possesses, his opponent cuts through his sword slashing him across the chest._

"Damage check **[Old Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger]**." Kiba fearfully revealed.

**Final Results**

**Kiba – Abygail**

**2 – Hand – 4**

**3 – Soul – 6**

**6 – Damage – 4**

**3 – Counterblast – 4**

**Empty, Empty – Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes, Empty**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas – Majesty Lord Blaster, Pongal**

**Red River Dragoon, Empty – Empty, Empty**

* * *

"Match over. Winner of this fight Abygail Ingrid, and winning team of this Regional Tournament is Team Resurgence." The judge declared.

"It's rather unfortunate when fights of such a high level occur so early in these kinds of tournaments. It was still an exciting bout none the less." Sara announced.

"Revealing two triggers was the nail in Kiba's coffin, thOugh he still fought back admirably. Don't forget Team Destiny Breaker even though you may have been defeated you're all still going to nationals." Dr. O announced.

"The only way to get stronger is to reach your limits and then break past them. As is the nature of the Limit Break technique, but even if you break past one limit you'll still reach another eventually. To keep getting stronger you have to keep breaking limits, however from what I've seen you're still stuck at the second limit." Abygail pointed out

_As Kiba deeply pondered Abygail's words, he returns to his two remaining teammates as he still strongly felt sting of defeat._

"Sorry I couldn't back up my words guys." Kiba tells Dalette and Sade.

"Um like me you didn't give up, so you don't have anything to be ashamed of." Sade said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I knew there was going to be strong teams entering Nationals and Regionals, but even so Team Resurgence's ability and resources clearly surpassed my expectations. I should have seen this coming so it's not your fault, but it is quite clear will need to increase our training even further. We'll need to be ready for teams that are as strong as Team Resurgence is now if not stronger." Dalette pointed out.

"You're not exactly making me feel any better right now, but thanks anyway." Kiba responds.

_Slowly but steadily the observers and competitors cleared out of this final hallway for the sake of making room for an awards ceremony of sorts. Surprisingly or perhaps not surprising at all a great deal of the defeated teams has taken a seat with the satisfied card fighting fans. Team Destiny Breaker is not among them for obvious reasons as they're all consoling their defeat with food._

"Look guys I'm sorry if my friendly offer from earlier ended up costing you the fight. I just meant for it to be a friendly offer." Quinn apologetically said.

"I don't like to admit it, but the same thing would have likely happened if we fought." Raphugio reluctantly said as he took a sip of his soda.

"You don't know that man. We could have won that fight." Virgil counters.

"Granblue is still one of the most under supported clans in the game despite how long it has been around. Do you really think you could have stopped Tsubasa's overwhelming attack with Luquier, Nikki's never ending attacks with The End, or the power with light and darkness in balance with Majesty Lord Blaster? This is real eye-opener on our ability, so that means we should get ahead ourselves." Raphugio points out.

"But… oh who am I kidding? You're right about that, but it doesn't mean we should give up either." Virgil points out in turn.

"I never said we should. Still what do you think about this Kiba?" Raphugio inquired.

_Right now Kiba is lost in his own little world as he's partially slumped over the table they're all sharing, barely picking at the food he ordered, and is just staring at his ace Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas._

"She said in order to become stronger I have to keep breaking past limits as I reach them. Will that mean I have to abandon you an ally that's fought alongside with me from the beginning? I just don't know if I can do that." Kiba thought as if he were holding a conversation with the card.

"I said what did you think about this Kiba?" Raphugio asks again.

"Huh? Oh sorry man. Yeah we have to get stronger in order to win the U.S national tournament, but that doesn't mean we have to abandon the way we choose to fight or the clans we choose to fight with." Kiba answered.

"Of course we wouldn't." Raphugio retorts.

"Why would we man?" Virgil follows.

"The Sky Paladins have been with me since the beginning like you and the Narukami's. I doubt either of us would feel right using something else." Dalette said as she calmly ate a french fry.

* * *

_Even the award ceremony came to a close as Team Destiny Breaker decided to head home, but that doesn't mean the event hall is empty now. There are people cleaning the building top to bottom, people tallying final sales, and lingering teams who chose to stick around a while longer. Abygail is one such person seemingly walking around the Event Hall._

"Now where is he? We did agree to meet somewhere around here?" Abygail thought.

_A few minutes later she still hasn't come across her intended person, but she does come across the end of what appeared to have been a less then pleasant conversation between Jacob and Nikki._

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that story could be true." Nikki tells Jacob.

"It is true, I was there, and I saw it happen." Jacob irritatingly points out.

"And you suspect me of all people?" Nikki asks.

"I don't know for sure, but your exact choice of words makes me suspect the possibility." Jacob explained.

"Whatever… just don't talk to me right now." Nikki said as she turned her back to Jacob.

_Once she was certain those two had no intention of coming back, Abygail continued her marry little stroll in this huge building. Eventually she stops outside one of the restrooms taking out her cell phone in the process._

"Sigh…. This is taking too long. I'm just going to call the guy." Nikki mumbled.

"Oh just who I was looking for. Sorry for being a few minutes late, but that powder hasn't quite worked its way out of my system." Quinn explained as he coincidently came out of that bathroom drying off his hands.

_Abygail turned to face Quinn and the kind if not slightly air headed appearance she's kept up all day quickly disappears. In its place her eyes look as cold as ice and her voice takes a far more serious tone._

"I didn't think you'd seriously have the courage to poison yourself in order to sell a cover. I'm curious why not poison Sade?" Abygail asked.

"If I did that the chances of the entire team dropping out were fairly high. Besides I may be a bastard for some of the things I've done, but I'm not about to poison a kid. I do have a conscience. Unless you're telling me you would have done the same thing?" Quinn said.

"Of course not I am human after all, but thanks for ensuring that Dalette and Kiba had to fight. I'm still impressed that you managed to disable the other members of Team Wild Learning after all." Abygail answered.

"I actually had nothing to do with that incident, and my being selected as a replacement member for Team Wild Learning was just a coincidence as well though I did need the scholarship." Quinn explained.

"Hmph so you claim. In regards to the criteria I gave you?" Abygail asked again.

"It seems past the blood relations they aren't involved in what is going on behind closed doors. Didn't you go out with him to confirm that?" Quinn retorts.

"I admit I did like him a little, but I broke it off once I realized I couldn't confirm anything from that angle. Thanks for helping me get access to their security files all day." Abygail answered.

"Slipping out after going to McDonalds was pretty good. I only wish I didn't accidently trip that computer alarm or you could have gotten more." Quinn said.

"It's enough to start with, and your payment will be transferred to the usual account. I'll contact you again if I have need of your services." Abygail said before walking off herself.

_I'm afraid this chapter isn't over quite yet Vanguard fans. You see there is one more tidbit I must add before drawing this curtain to a close. Now Quinn is going his own way carefully checking his surrounding to make sure no one is following him. He goes down a few flight of stairs, down a hallway used for maintenance workers, and into a door that you wouldn't really notice walking by. This was no ordinary door however for as he opened it the inside was pitch black, yet Quinn seemed to know where he was going inside, and that door it's self once opened look distorted like a dark mist was covering only the entryway. _

"I'm here to make my report." Quinn said as he stood alone in this darkness.

_Suddenly several screens of light appeared around Quinn lighting this dark room yet the darkness seem to go on forever. A silhouette of someone appeared on the biggest screen in the room leaving their gender ambiguous. Could this be the same mysterious person from a few chapters ago?_

"Go ahead. I'm listening." The mysterious entity said.

"As ordered I sabotaged Abygail's attempt to access your classified files without raising your suspicion too much, however I still had to give some valid information in the process." Quinn informed.

"If keeping the dogs at bay means dangling a treat in front of their face, I'm fine with that course of action." The mysterious entity said.

"If I may say so, are you sure those people can be trusted?" Quinn asks.

"As long as I hold the means that keep those closest to them alive they'll obey even if their humanity has to die in the process. A concept you should know very well Quinn." The mysterious entity pointed out.

"I do. If there is nothing else I'd like to be on my way." Quinn pointed out.

"You are free to go when I say so, but yes there is something else. Since you were also overseeing the security of the devices here, it would be faster to find out from you rather than wait for an official report. How many people are going to the next stage with my desired traits?" the mysterious entity asked.

"According to the devices read out 2 individuals. One is a natural while the other is a grafted." Quinn answered.

"That is also good news to my ears. In regards to those two individuals….." the mysterious entity was trying to say.

"She'll eventually realize that I lied to her face about this, but for now she doesn't know how connected they really are." Quinn interrupts.

"That's why I like you Quinn. You're one of the few humans that can figure out what I'm going to say next. You've done especially well this month, so I'm giving you the rest of the week off. Others can finish the tasks I assigned in your stead." The mysterious entity informed.

"Yes master." Quinn said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: I wonder what that was about?

Dalette: We'll find out the truth in time, but for now we have to train for what's to come.

Preston: Then stop moping around and actually get to it!

Kiba: What are you doing here?

Preston: I wanted to see what the big deal was about…..

Kiba: No I meant you.

Cloud: The wind carried to me the scent of many roses, so I decided to come here to smell them in person.

Preston: I was here first man.

Dalette: Men can be such idiots at time. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Where the Winds Meet" To think I'd see a fight between users of that legendary oceanic clan.


	27. Where the Winds Meet

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 26**

**Where the Winds Meet**

* * *

_It has been only a few days since Kiba and the others defeat at the hands of Team Resurgence. They thought they were ready for it and are busy correcting that mistake with training; however they won't appear just yet. For now the focus of this conversation will be on the members of Team Strike Shadow doing some team training. Specifically in the form of a little friendly competition to see who can get the best time on a specialized training course. The person up on the course right now is Teresa Weaver, of who is on the last leg of the course._

"Alright Teresa just go through the obstacles in the tunnel ahead you're home free. You're making some pretty good time as well." A Strike Shadow engineer said observing monitors of data.

"Just keep a dry towel and a bottle of water waiting." Teresa said in turn.

"Yeah so stop hogging the track already. This course isn't that hard, so it shouldn't take so long to clear." Preston said over the intercom.

"Sakura if you could please….." Teresa was trying to say.

"Yeah I know." Sakura interrupts realizing Teresa's intentions.

"Owww. What was that for?" Preston asked just moments after Sakura slapped him on the back of the neck.

"For being a complete idiot." Sakura and Teresa said.

_A few minutes later Teresa finished her run on the practice course with the Strike Shadow engineer already tallying the final results._

"So what's the verdict?" Teresa asked the engineer while the other members of Team Strike Shadow were standing right next to her.

"Your final time comes down to 32 minutes 12.6 seconds which is a 5 minute improvement over your last time, 12% increase in stress resistance, handling improved by 8 percent, riding technique also improved by the same amount, and a 15% improvement in fuel efficiency." The Strike Shadow engineer informed.

"That's not much of an improvement over the last time." Preston pointed out.

"Last time was the first time you've managed to do better than me on this test. I may be behind right now, but I'll put you back in your place." Teresa points out in turn slightly irritated by Preston's comment.

"Oh I'd definitely like to see you try." Preston counters.

"If you want to keep your lead Preston stop talking and do it. Otherwise you're just wasting time." Isaac firmly said.

"I'm going I'm going, and I'll even beat your time while I'm at it." Preston declared.

_Preston went onto the track, he ran the course, completed it, and came back to see what his results were._

"Go on and tell me just how awesome my results were." Preston said coming close to seeping with overconfidence.

"Your final time comes down to 28 minutes 1.6 seconds which is about a 7 minute improvement over your last time, 8% increase in stress resistance, handling improved by 10 percent, riding technique also improved by 4%, and a 8% improvement in fuel efficiency." The Strike Shadow engineer informed.

"Awesome it looks like I beat your time by 5 minutes boss man." Preston said happily at his accomplishment.

"This assessment test isn't over yet, so don't get over confident." Isaac pointed out.

"It's your turn Sakura, so let's just see how much your requested modifications effect your time." The Strike Shadow engineer said.

"Looks like it's time for the only other girl of the team to show us what she's got… Hey Sakura are you okay?" Teresa asked as she realized that Sakura seemed to be lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry I've just been distracted by another matter. Give me a minute, and I'll get back down to business." Sakura answered as she snapped back to reality.

"What's bothering you?" Teresa asked again.

"It's nothing too important. If you'll excuse me I've got a time to beat." Sakura said.

_As Sakura's races across the track, she's once more lost in thought letting only her instincts do the driving._

"Arghhhh just what is that Nolan girl?" Sakura thought.

_As Sakura's feeling comes to a boil, she thinks back to Kiba and Nolan's little dating competition I guess you could say. In this flashback Sakura is hiding in a dressing room door as Kiba walks out of the one right next to her talking to Nolan. She's only able to tell what's going on through a small opening in the door._

"So what do you think of this one?" Kiba asks as he walks out of a dressing room unknowingly leaving his back to Sakura.

"It does look good, but given the ballroom in my home where the party will be taking place I believe something darker colored would suit you better." Nolan said as Sakura turned her head slightly to the right seeing her in what she has to admit is an adorable outfit.

"Alright. Well could you please pick out something for me then?" Kiba asks.

_Now fast forward back to the present._

"Why did he ask her to choose an outfit? And why for that matter did she agree? Then there's the matter of the gift he bought her at the end bothering me so much" Sakura thought.

_Time for another flashback to that time as Sakura is hiding inside one of those circular clothes rack things._

"Sorry there was a longer line in the jewelry section then I thought." Kiba said.

"Why would you be in the jewelry section?" Nolan asked seemingly looking curious to Sakura.

"I know you had several places you wanted to show me today and that I'm cutting this little date short...sorry sorry I know this isn't a date, but to show my thanks for showing me around and apologize for leaving early I got you a little something." Kiba explained as he pulled a long blue case out of the bag.

"Wow it's so pretty oh thank you I love it. Oh sorry I don't know what came over me." Nolan said hugging Kiba due to finding a necklace in the case.

_Once more, fast forward back to the present as Sakura clears the first part of this training course._

"Why would he buy something so expensive when he barely knows the girl? Why did she accept the gift? It's totally rude given the difference in their status. Why do I wish it was me instead? Why do I want to lock Kiba up somewhere only I know about it? Why do I want to rip Nolan's hair out every time I see her talk to him or any other girl asides from his teammates and relatives for that matter? Arghhh just what is this crazy feeling I'm having? Oh forget it, and I'll just focus on beating my time." Sakura furiously thought.

_Now with her mind finally working along with her instincts she does indeed finish this challenge_

"Your time is 33 minutes 16 seconds, and the only improvement is a 9 percent increase in stress resistant." The Strike Shadow Engineer informs.

"I thought I was doing a lot better than that. I must be more out of it than I thought to be that off." Sakura mumbled.

"Sometimes destiny can tear you a new one, but don't let it happen again." Isaac said.

"You're up Isaac, and remember to set an example for the others." The Strike Shadow engineer pointed out.

"Understood." Isaac responds.

_Isaac's speed, control, and riding technique looked so precise that it was as if one was staring at a predator that simply refused to give up on pursuing its prey._

"Wow Isaac. This is the highest rate of improvement yet you've shown on this test." The Strike Shadow engineer said in amazement.

"What does the data say?" Isaac asks with surprising curiosity.

"Your final time comes down to 21 minutes 11.6 seconds making it an impressive near 12 minute improvement over your last time, 18% increase in stress resistance, handling improved by 11%, riding technique also improved by 11%, and a 9% improvement in fuel efficiency." The Strike Shadow engineer informed.

"Argghh dammit I thought I finally had him." Preston thought as he kicked a nearby trashcan out of anger.

"He's the boss since he has a lot of talent, but still as much as I'd hate to admit it Isaac's riding skills blow mine out the water. Just where did he get this kind of training." Sakura thought.

"Amazing as always Isaac. You definitely deserve this little reward the most." Teresa said as she offered Isaac an ice cold bottle of water and a towel.

"Thank you Teresa." Isaac said appreciatively as he quickly wiped down his sweating face and drunk the water.

"Did you remember to clean the inside of your helmet? You have a little smudge on your cheek. Here I'll get it for you." Teresa said as she took Isaac's towel to wipe it off.

"Is something wrong Teresa?" Isaac asked as she suddenly stopped wiping the smudge holding the towel in place.

"Eh? Oh no s-sorry about that. I just stopped when I realized I wiped the smudge away." Teresa hurriedly explained as she turned away from Isaac embarrassed for some reason.

"What does she see in this arrogant jerk? I have to figure out some way to prove I'm a better guy than Isaac before he wises up." Preston thought.

"After we perform a data extraction on your V-Wheels and do a basic maintenance check we'll deliver them back to your homes, but your free to leave right now if you wish." The Strike Shadow engineer informed.

_Excited or rather satisfied that today's training regimen was over; the members of Team Strike Shadow clean themselves up in their respective locker rooms. Sakura was surprised to find Teresa outside the girl's locker room waiting for her once she left. Normally Teresa is long gone by the time Sakura gets herself dressed._

"I thought you would be at least a few minutes away from your apartment by now." Sakura pointed out.

"I decided to wait. So tell big sis Teresa what's bothering you so much?" Teresa asked with an almost motherly expression.

"Look I know you mean well, but there's nothing wrong." Sakura answered.

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I reveal to a certain someone about a stalker they've been having." Teresa said.

"No don't do that. Wait how do you even know?" a shocked Sakura asked.

"Oh there's no potential gossip about this team I don't know about, but I have the decency to keep anything personal I across to myself so don't worry about that." Teresa answered.

"Um okay? I don't know if I should be extremely disturbed or highly impressed by that fact." Sakura said caught off guard.

"I think both. But do please answer my question?" Teresa followed.

"Fine… I don't know why, but whenever I see Kiba I can't seem to approach him unless I have to forcing me to observe from a distance. Then for some reason whenever I see him with almost any cu-cu-cute girl I feel a murderous impulse take over." Sakura reluctantly explained.

"That's almost how I feel abo…. Well don't you worry about a thing. Big sis Teresa here will pull a few strings and get you some alone time together." Teresa said with a look of admiration for the love-struck baboon next to her.

"Oh I'll believe it when I see it." Sakura said in disbelief.

"You'd be amazed how deep Teresa's connections go it certain social circles." Isaac explained.

"Arghhhh! Where did you come from?" Sakura said scared out of her mind.

"For the sake of keeping up Team Strike Shadow's appearance and performance level, I have to know about the state of mind of all members. This way I can do my duty as team captain and help support all of you." Isaac answered.

"Wow you didn't strike me as the caring type, but I guess looks can be deceiving. Still that doesn't give you the right to eavesdrop on our conversation." Sakura pointed out.

"It's not eavesdropping when I've been standing here since the beginning of the conversation." Isaac points out in turn.

"I actually thought you noticed when you walked out." Teresa followed.

"Just how off my game am I?" Sakura mumbled as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"As a cardfighter his ability leaves much to be desired, and I don't get why Vermillion is interested in this wielder of the other Kaiser. His statement about a sleeping power makes no sense." Isaac pointed out.

"Sleeping power? You're not making much sense either. Still what do you think of him as a person?" Sakura asked

"I care very little about the type of person an adversary is, but Kiba has conducted himself honorably as a cardfighter in our fight despite how easily I defeated him, so he can't be all bad." Isaac answered.

"Oh for the love of…. I decide for once to see if anyone's still here, and for the umpteenth time I hear one of you talk about this Kiba guy. It's getting on my nerves to hear his name so much if you don't think much of him as a fighter." Preston said with massive irritation in his voice apparently coming across the end of the conversation.

"Now now Preston it's not nice to talk bad about someone behind his back." Teresa tells him.

"You're becoming part of this? That's it I'm going to show you that this guy is not that big of a deal." Preston declared as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked.

"I've already heard from you two's past chats where this guy hangs out. I'll go there right now, challenge him to a fight if he is there too, and tell you all about how badly I've beaten him." Preston informed.

"Are you sure you should do that? Aren't you supposed to be meeting with your mother, aunt and cousin later?" Teresa asked.

"I'll deal with that bridge as I come across it!" Preston yelled as he stormed off around the corner.

"Good luck with that!" Teresa yelled.

"Arrghh Preston you idiot. Why did you yell at Teresa of all people? You're trying to impress her not get her to hate you. Still maybe if I crush this Kiba guy Teresa will realize how great I am." Preston thought as he started walking towards the exit.

"What does destiny say about this fight?" Teresa asks Isaac.

"You know I rarely see any fight's fate outside of my own Teresa. Still this will be a good way to gauge how strong he's become, then through him how much his teammates have improved, and it'll be a good lesson for Preston should he loose. Because let's face it we're all curious about that." Isaac answered.

"A fight's fate? Seriously what are the two of you talking about? Whatever, just don't tell anyone what I've told you." Sakura demands.

"You needn't worry about that as long as it doesn't affect your commitments to the team." Isaac responds.

"Um… I'm embarrassed to come back and ask this after I stormed out of here a few minutes ago, but what does Kiba look like?" Preston reluctantly asks as he comes back to just outside the women's locker room.

"You seriously don't know?" The other three surprised members of Team Strike Shadow asked.

"I've never seen his face before; I didn't watch your little exhibition match with him since I wasn't interested in it, and I never bothered looking it up afterwards due to being annoyed by how much you two talk about him." Preston explained.

"I see. When I first met him he was surrounded by mostly girls, so if you see a lot of them fawning over a single idiot that's probably him." Isaac tells Preston.

"Thank you, and… I'm sorry blowing a gasket earlier. I don't know what came over me." Preston said apologetically after finally calming down.

"I'm positive… no in fact I'm sure I've said it before that Preston means well, but he's super-hot blooded." Teresa said.

* * *

_I do hope you've enjoyed this more personal look at the other members of Team Strike Shadow. More is to come I assure you, but I am sorry for any fans that were expecting some kind of shower scene a few moments ago. For now we're returning to Team Destiny Breaker's hang out Cosmic Odyssey as Tsubasa is overseeing the instillation of a small scale M.F system due to losing a bet made a few chapters ago. A process that has been inconvenienced by engineers having to adjust existing wiring and circuits; as well as place new ones in order to properly power the device in the only feasible location inside the store to install it. Thank fully for Oli's wallet this whole affair is on Tsubasa's father's dime as after today it will finally be completed. Unfortunately for Oli he'll have to pay for the replacement drywall, flooring, plaster, etc. Let me also add before we begin this next scene that the actual members of Team Destiny Breaker aren't present. Sade is attending her first day of school in Tarrant City, Raphugio has his job, no one seems to know where Dalette is, and Kiba with the assistance of Virgil were here earlier but left after volunteering to pick up lunch at a place a fair distance away. Anyways, I'm going to stop myself and begin this scene of the story before I go babbling on for another page like an idiot._

"Hurry up and install that last power coupling along with the holo-rendering relay. I promised that this job would be done today, and it's one I intend to keep." Tsubasa ordered to a couple of hard at work engineers.

"Already done mam. I'm just putting in the last screws and bolts in to keep the sensitive components secure." One engineer informs.

"Once he's done in five minutes I'll run a software scan to make sure the O.S was installed properly. After that you're free to run a practical test of the device." The other engineer informed.

"When it gets to that point I'll handle that personally, but in the meantime the two of you can take a break. You've earned it after working so hard the past few days." Tsubasa tells the engineers.

"Thank you mam." The two engineers said.

_They do just what their late teen-aged boss suggests and take a breather courtesy of the store's chairs. The strange thing about it is that they seem to enjoy watching Tsubasa work on the final system checks._

"Let's start with something simple. Anti-virus/malware protocols in place, internal circuitry monitors online, and the emergency back-up generator has been properly installed. Now for the more complex systems; no problems detected with the high resolution scanner, internal receivers have detected the use of my fight glove, and now to check for any lag in the holo-rendering nodes." Tsubasa mumbled as she examined this small scale M.F system from all sides while typing into a small electronic notebook.

"I have to admit I didn't like the thought of taking orders from the big boss's kid, but the boss lady here has some serious tech skills." One engineer tells the other.

"Ha ha must run in the family then." The other engineer laughs.

"I've actually heard there's another reason behind it." The first engineer revealed.

"Really? What's the story behind that?" the other engineer asked.

"Well according to rumors I've heard; the boss lady here's mom how should I say lacks the proper motor skills to even safely use a V-Wheel for very long. This caused her to spend more time fixing rather than riding, however she possesses the mechanical, electrical, and software engineering skills and experience as a pro for a serious consolation prize." The first engineer whispered.

"Maybe the big boss should offer her a job?" the other engineered whispered back.

"Then we have the databases for the different clan's battlefields, card database loaded with the latest official updates, and the proper corresponding auto-response animations. Next there's the matter of the two idiots who still think they'll have a job if they keep talking." Tsubasa said threateningly having overheard the entirety of the two engineer's conversation while still maintaining complete focus on her own task.

"Burrrrn." Oli thought having also overheard what they said.

"And finally the system's practical test." Tsubasa mumbled yet again as she took out her deck.

_Tsubasa spends the next few minutes looking though her deck as she completes her system checks and finally starts up this small scale M.F system. She takes a card out of her deck placing everything else back in her deck case._

"I don't want to start from scratch again, so everything had better go as planned. I call Midnight Bunny to the rearguard." Tsubasa thought as she placed the card on a random rearguard circle.

_Here is where the M.F system really went to life as a life-like plushy doll sized version of that pink bunny floating right above her card on the rearguard circle._

"The practical test is complete, so this M.F system is ready for use. You two pack up the gear and go home. I'm going to stay here and wait for my food." Tsubasa ordered.

"Yes man." The two engineers said before quickly clearing out less they wished to incur upon themselves Tsubasa's wrath.

_A few minutes after Tsubasa's little errand boys cleared out of the store she lounges about it._

"Geez it can't be that hard to carry an extra-large meat lovers pizza, with stuffed crust, and extra cheese. Mmmmmm bacon and cheese… should not have skipped breakfast this morning." Tsubasa thought.

_As Tsubasa continued to contemplate food, fashion, and serious technical specs she was unaware of a young man with light blue hair of whose identity should be fairly obvious walk into the store. That said man with light blue hair was wearing a red tie, a white formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark grey slacks._

"This is the place? It has a far more relaxed look then the descriptions would indicate. Still it appears this crowd has some potential, so I may as well work with it and kill time." Cloud thought.

"What do you want? Look I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not interested in a pickup, and I'm waiting for some very late friends to bring me my food." Tsubasa said as Cloud walked up to her.

"I didn't mean to come across that way. I was only wondering if you worked here mam? You see I'm asking since given the torn up walls, ceilings, and loose wires that you were installing this device here. Or am I mistaken?" Cloud explained.

"The gentlemanly routine isn't going to work on me either assuming that was your back up approach. Still to answer your question no I don't work here. I'm just paying what was agreed for a bet I made." Tsubasa explained in turn.

"This one's going to be a challenge, but that makes it all the more interesting." Cloud thought.

"Well? Is that all you have to say?" Tsubasa asks.

"I'm only acting like a gentlemen because I believe it's appropriate madam, and I have no intention of picking you up as you call it. Quite frankly I believe you're making an unfair assumption on the nature of my character." Cloud points out.

"In other words I shouldn't assume what kind of person you are right? Sigh okay I guess you're right about that. But could you at least de-fancify the way you're speaking. It's giving me a headache? And tell me your name if you're going to keep acting gentlemanly regardless?" Tsubasa requests maintaining aloof about the whole thing.

"Does this sound better then? My name is…." Cloud was trying to say before being interrupted by an unexpected source.

"So you were here after all?" Preston directs towards Cloud being the source of the aforementioned interruption.

"Well I am quite sure that I'm standing inside a card shop right now, so I guess." Cloud answered with a little confusion in his voice.

"Don't try and be cute. I saw you flirting with this girl here, so it only proved what I've heard about you being with a flirt." Preston revealed.

"What? Oh I can't believe I almost felt for it." Tsubasa said with anger.

"He like many other people; are just making stuff up. Quite frankly I don't get where me being a flirt comes from." Cloud tells Tsubasa in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh please I recall hearing a story about how you were surrounded by a few fan girls a couple of days after that little exhibition match." Preston points out.

"What exhi… actually never mind I know what you're talking about now." Cloud interjects.

"I wouldn't let you out of this even if you did come up with some kind of excuse." Preston said.

"I've tried to be calm and reasonable about this, but I won't allow anyone to so blatantly question my honor." Cloud said with a little anger in his voice as he walked to only a few inches from Preston.

"What are you going to slap me with a white glove?" Preston sarcastically asks.

"That depends. Is that portable M.F system ready for use?" Cloud asks.

"You two would be christening it on its maiden voyage." Tsubasa answered.

"Good." Cloud said as he took out his fight gloves.

"Oww. What was that for?" Preston asked as Cloud slapped his with one his fight gloves.

"You said I should slap you with a white glove did you not? My gloves aren't completely white, but I think they're the closest thing I can get my hands on right now." Cloud explained letting a hidden air-headedness slip through.

"For the love… Look are we going to do this or not?" Preston said as he shook his head.

"All I did was follow through with the conditions you set, so right now I'm waiting for you." Cloud said in turn.

"Wait before the two of you begin hold on a second. I'm just turning on a data collection program, so as afterwards I can make absolutely certain everything was installed properly." Tsubasa explained as she hooked up an electronic notebook the device.

"It's been a while since this has happened." Cloud mumbled.

"I could say the same." Preston said after overhearing Cloud's words.

"Since this is my store do you all mind if I act as a judge of sorts for this? Besides it seems everyone's more interested in watching what happens in this fight rather than buy anything." Oli asks as he walks out from behind the counter.

"I don't mind playing by house rules." Cloud answered as he placed down his starting vanguard.

"If it helps the match to start sooner, then I don't care." Preston answered as he placed down his starting vanguard.

"Then let the very first fight on our brand new M.F system begin!" the acting judge Oli declared.

"Stand up, my vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

_I'm sure everyone remembers that small scale M.F system from Card Shop Psy, so imagine that very same device right before your eyes. A bright light fills the space between the portion of the device attached to the ground and the portion of the device attached to the ceiling. Like everything that is the light eventually disappears leaving a scene on top of the ocean's surface. That scene is the ruins of what was once a grand fortress so taken by time that nature was already retaking it, ruined statues or columns littered about everywhere, and sections of roof and wall caved in from natural erosion. In the remains of what must have been a courtyard the spirit forms of these two fighters begin to phase into existence._

"Starting Ripple, Alecs **[Power: 4000]**." Cloud revealed.

_Preston's starting vanguard still had blue hair that looks almost translucent, an officer's hat with four diamonds on it, one blue eye the other purple, an officer's uniform as well, a green glow, and trim to his short swords all for the sake of complimenting his nimble fighting style._

"Advance Party Brave Shooter **[Power: 5000]**." Preston revealed.

_This Brave Shooter's cool if not uncaring looking eyes are replaced with Preston's easily angered somewhat impulsive ones, fish tail like ears, he's also wearing a blue-trimmed officer's uniform though more old school in design, and is a highly skilled soldier despite his rank._

"Oh hello!" Tsubasa said with surprise as whatever sleepiness she had was blown away.

"What's so surprising?" Oli asks.

"Because they're both using Aqua Force duh. Still the number of people that use them outside of the Soryu clan is almost non-existent. Unless… wait blue hair? You're Cloud aren't you?" Tsubasa said as that little detain finally donned on her.

"Tch…. again it happens." Preston thought for some reason showing irritation in his mind's voice at Tsubasa's comment.

"It's nice to have a reputation." Cloud said only confirming Tsubasa's suspicion.

"What about you? What's your name?" Tsubasa asks Preston.

"Preston and I use Aqua Force because I want to, but not because I have to unlike some people." Preston answered a little rudely.

"Contrary to what you might think it's the same for me, but we're not here to debate on philosophy. I ride the Silent Ripple, Sotirio **[Power: 7000]**. Standard +1000 power bonus for ride chains, and I search the top 7 cards of my deck adding Genovious to my hand ending my turn." Cloud explained.

_Sotirio has blue hair like cloud though much darker, a more modern looking uniform compared to Advanced Party Brave Shooter, a chain with a hook at the end wrapped around his left arm, and a glowing green sword with a spiraling guard around the hilt which makes sense as he holds a fencer's stance._

"You've changed your starter." Preston said with intrigue.

"So have you." Cloud said in turn.

"I'm assuming you also had the idea to go a little old school? These little series of coincidences get old after a while." Preston said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Wait you two know each other?" Tsubasa asks.

"I ride Shortstop Brave Shooter **[Power: 7000]**. Advanced Party moves to the back and boosts Shortstop to attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Preston declared.

"Easy there Tsubasa. They're just more interested in their games then talking to a girl right now." Oli said as he noticed Tsubasa about to indicate her dissatisfaction at being ignored.

"Proved my point about how most men are idiots." Tsubasa said as she regained her composure.

"Drive check **[Supersonic Sailor – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Shortstop Brave Shooter **[Total Power: 17000 2crit]**." Preston said as he tapped the card with the critical trigger.

_The lack of water to surf on makes it much hard for Shortstop to attack, but not impossible. With a great deal of accuracy, he throws his shuriken/chakram like weapons nicking Sotirio's arms. Somehow the force of the attack was enough to send the top two cards of Cloud's deck to the damage zone._

**[Damage check: Emerald Shield, Paschal – No Trigger]**

**[Damage check: Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn." Preston said.

**Cloud – Preston**

**7 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Silent Ripple Sotirio – Shortstop Brave Shooter, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"Rising Ripple, Parvoth **[Power: 9000]** rides." Cloud said.

_The second stage of Cloud's vanguard's evolution has Teresa's flaming red hair though much shorter, a dark blue cape with a chain attached, armored arms with a green gem attached near the elbow, and his weapon of choice is a Final Fantasy classic in the form of a silver gun blade with a green energy coming out of every opening._

"I call 2 Tear Knight, Theos **[Power: 8000]** to the rearguard.**" **Cloud said accurately throwing the cards onto the guardian circle.

_One blue knight shows up on the battlefield with a white uniform holding a rifle as big if not bigger than its body. Another knight very similar in appearance to the first shows up, however this one's uniform is a light grey._

"Rear guard Theo will attack first **[Total Power: 8000]**." Cloud said.

"I'll stop that with Sea Otter Soldier **[Power: 5000]**." Preston countered.

_Theo fires off a few shots with his rifle, but in this little war game exercise the Sea Otter is able to move fast enough to intercept each shot._

"Now my other Theo boosts Parvoth **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Cloud declared.

"No guard." Preston said.

"Drive check **[Torpedo Rush Dragon – No Trigger]**." Cloud revealed.

_Parvoth slides on water seemingly coming out of nowhere, striking Shortstop with the bladed end of his weapon as a trail of water follows, and switches it around to the gun end firing it at close range._

"Damage check **[Optics Cannon Titan – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

"Parvoth's skill: When his attack hits your vanguard while I have Sotirio in the soul, I stand Theo and give him a +3000 power bonus." Cloud explained.

_Parvoth directed his rifle towards Theo somehow directing as said in his name ripples of what little water are on these ruins towards him. Those ripples are filled with the same green energy being emitted from Parvoth's weapon, and once it comes into contact with Theo it restores his energy to fight along with temporarily increasing his strength. _

"Tear Knight, Theo attacks again **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Cloud declared.

"Damage check **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

**Cloud – Preston**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Tear Knight Theo, Rising Ripple Parvoth – Shortstop Brave Shooter, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Empty, Tear Knight Theo – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus **[Power: 10000], **then Storm Rider, Basil **[Power: 8000]**, and Twin Strike Brave Shooter **[Power: 9000]**." Preston decides.

_After this Brave Shooter is modified into a Tear Knight he gains long fish like extremities for improving mobility, in his right hand is a sword glowing with the same green energy some members of Aqua Force have coming from their weapons, and fighting alongside him we have an Aquaroid riding the mother of all Jet Skis in addition to a marksman with two small pistols._

"Basil attacks your vanguard first, and he gains a +2000 power bonus for doing so **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Preston declared.

"I guard with Ice Flow Angel **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Cloud countered.

_As beautiful an angel can be, sometimes a soldier must strike it down to fulfill his or her duty. Storm Rider, Basil is no different in this case._

"Twin Strike Brave Shooter is coming in at your vanguard, and since 2 of my rearguard units are at rest he gains +3000 power **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Preston declared again.

"Damage check **[Thundering Ripple, Genovious – No Trigger]**." Cloud revealed as Preston reveled in the fact he took out a member of this ride chain.

"Now boosted by Advanced Party Brave Shooter, Tear Knight, Lazarus attacks **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Preston declared for the last time this turn.

"No guard." Cloud said un-phased by the fact the flow of the fight is starting to go Preston's way.

"Drive check **[Battleship Intelligence – Critical Trigger]**. It must be my lucky day. Another critical trigger, of which I give all effects to Lazarus **[New Total: 23000 2crit]**." Preston decides.

_These two swordsman engage in an intense lengthy duel, however Parvoth is the first to make a mistake and is penetrated by Lazarus's sword. He shouldn't give up though as this fight is far from over_

"Damage check **[Battle Siren, Dorothea – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Silent Ripple, Sotirio – No Trigger]**." Cloud revealed.

"Why didn't he block? You should never let yourself get in this situation so early in the game if you can help it." Tsubasa asks Oli.

"Don't know. It could have been that he didn't have the means to block or that he chose not to." Oli answered.

"I end my turn." Preston said.

"Oli we're back with the food man!" Virgil yelled as he and Kiba walked through the front door carrying a few boxes of pizza, bread sticks, etc.

"Gosh finally I like thought I was about to die of hunger. What took you all so long?" Tsubasa asked as the smell of freshly baked pizza was enough to pull her eyes from the fight.

"Sorry for taking so long. I know installing this M.F system became an unexpected hassle, but we ran into a snag on our way back." Kiba explained.

"What snag was so important that you forgot about food?" Tsubasa asked.

"I apologize for the delay madam, but these two were helping us with an important matter." Jacob explained as he and Nolan walked in carrying in more of the same food items.

"The guys here eat a lot of food, of which requires a lot of boxes, and they offered to help carry." Virgil explained as Tsubasa gave him a strange look.

"We bumped into them while we were looking for a friend of ours. They offered to help, had no luck after a while, and decided to come back here." Nolan explained.

"Who's the friend you're looking for?" Tsubasa asked.

"Our friend Cloud. His mother called us saying he didn't show up for a little traditional get together she has with her sister every year, and wanted us to find him." Nolan explained.

"Cloud? I know it's a long shot, but as in Cloud Soryu? If so then he's over there fighting some rude guy who didn't bother introducing himself." Tsubasa asked as she pointed at them over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Yeah actually that is…. explaining why he didn't show up." Nolan said as she noticed Preston moments after she saw Cloud.

"Wha… Cloud's here?" Kiba said as he turned towards the M.F system.

"Dude…. isn't that Team Strike Shadow's Preston Crawford?" Virgil asked as he pointed him out to Kiba.

"Wait really? Gosh how did I not recognize him?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah that's him, and yes they know each other." Nolan answered as she and the others walk back over to the M.F system.

"From their expressions it seems like they don't really get along. Why is that?" Kiba said as he took a closer look at Cloud and Preston's faces.

"1/2 is due to a rivalry between them, and the other half is they're unwilling to admit their exactly alike." Jacob explained.

"We're nothing alike." Cloud and Preston simultaneously said.

"Still I'll tell you a story if you want to hear one. There was once a young boy who at first received all the love and attention one would expect from a caring mother. As the years went by that boy's mother paid more attention to his talented cousin. That boy trained in the same things his cousin did, however his cousin always achieved higher results. At first he was content with the difference of ability between them as long as he proved the ability he did have worthy of his family's expectations, but even then it wasn't enough to prove his existence. He broke most of the ties with his family, played down their blood ties as much as possible, and went out on his own to prove his strength was the result of his own ability and not his family ties." Preston said.

"So what does that have to do with you two?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah I didn't get it either." Tsubasa followed.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" Jacob and Kiba simultaneously said.

"It also should be noted that you two are a lot alike." Nolan pointed out.

"We are nothing alike! Hey stop copying me! No you stop! You started it first! Of forget it I'm just going to watch the rest of this fight!" Jacob and Kiba simultaneously yell at each other.

**Cloud – Preston**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**5 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Twin Strike Brave Shooter, Storm Rider Basil**

**Tear Knight Theo, Rising Ripple Parvoth – Tear Knight Lazarus, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Empty, Tear Knight Theo – Empty, Empty**

"It's a story that would make a good novel, but this card fight is a matter of defending one's personal honor rather than settling family matters.

"Show the world the falsehood of a brutal justice! I ride the Thundering Ripple, Genovious **[Power: 10000]**. Parvoth is in the soul, so he gains +1000 power. I call Optics Cannon Titan **[Power: 10000] **and move Theo back to make room for Tear Knight, Lucas **[Power: 9000]." **Cloud explained.

"You're one to talk about justice." Preston said.

"Even if justice is a core belief it still has many interpretations. Tear Knight, Lucas boosted by Tear Knight, Theo attacks your vanguard first **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Cloud declared.

"Damage check **[Twin Strike Brave Shooter – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

"Lucas's skill: Counterblast 2 and draw 1. Now I'll have Optics Cannon Titan attack Lazarus **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Cloud declared again.

"Damage check **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

"Genovious is heading up to the plate for round 3 **[Total Power: 19000]**." Cloud declared.

"No guard." Preston said.

"Twin drive check **[Rising Ripple, Parvoth – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Coral Assault – No Trigger]**." Cloud revealed.

_This is another classic case of swordsman doing battle with one another, however thanks to the sheer size of Genovious's weapon he goes right through Lazarus's guard grazing him across the chest._

"Damage check **[Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

"I end my turn." Cloud said.

**Cloud – Preston**

**6 – Hand – 4**

**3 – Soul – 1**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**2 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Optics Cannon Titan – Twin Strike Brave Shooter, Storm Rider Basil**

**Tear Knight Theo, Thundering Ripple Genovious – Tear Knight Lazarus, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tear Knight Lucas – Empty, Empty**

"Drown the world's impurities in a flood of rebirth and rise from its depths! I ride the Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius **[Power: 11000]**. I call Benedict **[Power: 10000]** and Accelerated Command **[Power: 6000]**. Accelerated Command's skill to give Basil +2000 power bonus." Preston said.

_Imagine a large dark blue tear dragon about the size of Vermillion or Dragonic Overlord, a large wing span, armored up to the teeth like Spectral Duke Dragon, and his weapon of choice is a large scale beam rifle with a lot of destructive potential._

"Basil moves back to the front, and I attack Genovious **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Preston declared.

"I guard with Parvoth **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Cloud countered.

"Basil and Twin Strike switch places. Now Twin Strike Brave Shooter attacks your vanguard again **[Total Power: 12000]**." Preston explained.

"Now I guard with Coral Assault **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Cloud said.

"I boost Benedict for an attack **[Total Power: 16000]**." Preston declared again.

"Mothership intelligence **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Cloud said as he placed the card on the guardian circle.

"Aquarius's Limit Break: He gains +8000 power for the 4 battles declared this turn, and +1 critical. Now I boost Aquarius with Advanced Party Brave Shooter, and attack Genovious **[Total Power: 27000 2 crit]**!" Preston declared for the last time this turn.

"Perfect defense with Pashcal **[Perfect Defense]**!" Cloud countered as he practically slammed the card onto the guardian circle.

"Checking the twin drive **[Ice Flow Angel – Heal Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and heal 1 damage. Second check **[Shortstop Brave Shooter – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

_The beam fired from Aquarius's right did indeed possess a great deal of destructive power behind it, however once it came into contact with Paschal's shield the beam refracted into many smaller ones redirected back towards the ocean spraying water all over this ruined fortress of a battlefield ironically like a storm at sea._

"I end my turn." Preston said satisfied at the thought the fight has gone in his favor.

**Cloud – Preston**

**1 – Hand – 4**

**3 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Optics Cannon Titan – Twin Strike Brave Shooter, Storm Rider Basil**

**Tear Knight Theo, Thundering Ripple Genovious – Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tear Knight Lucas – W.G.W.S Benedict, Accelerated Command**

"Final turn." Cloud said after drawing his next card.

"Oh this should be interesting. I haven't heard anyone say that in here in a while." Oli thought.

"Torpedo Rush Dragon to the back, and I'll have him boost Optics Cannon Titan attack on your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Cloud declared.

"Damage check **[Storm Rider, Basil – No Trigger]**. All effects to my vanguard Aquarius." Preston said as he tapped the card with the trigger.

"Now Lucas will swing in with his Trident **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Cloud declared for another time.

"I'll deny that with Supersonic Sailor **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Preston countered again.

"Theo boosts, and my vanguard Genovious attacks **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Cloud declared for the third time this turn.

"Paschal will nullify that **[Perfect Defense]**. You weren't the only one with a perfect shield in their hand." Preston smirks.

"Check **[Supersonic Sailor – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Optics Cannon Titan. Second **[Tear Knight, Lazarus – No Trigger]**." Cloud revealed.

_Once blade met shield the resulting shockwave left a small circular shaped crater right under where Paschal and Genovious stood._

"In a way it's ironic. Your vanguard's skill activates and the start of the fight while mine activates at the end of fight." Cloud said.

"Huh?" Preston said somewhat caught off guard by Cloud's cryptic statement.

"Thundering Ripple's Persona Blast: When my front row is at rest and by paying the cost, I stand all of my Aqua Force rearguards." Cloud explained.

"What?" Preston said surprised by this unexpected reversal.

"Now Genovius, release your Regenerative Ripple Drive." Cloud said.

_Now unlike how Blaster Blade drives his sword into the ground to use his skill Genovious does the same. With Genovious's blade at the epicenter it releases the same green ripples through the water that Parvoth did earlier only far more intense. As each ripple went past the variety of Aqua Force units standing on their last breath, it restored their strength to what it was before this fight began._

"When Torpedo Rush Dragon boosts the fourth attack or greater the turn, he kicks out an additional +3000 power. Now once more Optics Cannon Titan attack Aquarius **[Total Power: 26000 2crit]**!" Cloud declared for the final time.

"Damage check **[Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius – No Trigger]**." Preston revealed.

**Final Results**

**Cloud – Preston**

**2 – Hand – 1**

**3 – Soul – 2**

**5 – Damage – 6**

**4 – Counterblast – 1**

**Torpedo Rush Dragon, Optics Cannon Titan – Twin Strike Brave Shooter, Storm Rider Basil**

**Tear Knight Theo, Thundering Ripple Genovious – Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius, Advanced Party Brave Shooter**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tear Knight Lucas – W.G.W.S Benedict, Accelerated Command**

* * *

_Preston vowed that he'd one day surpass Cloud who acknowledged the claim, but before another word could be said a pair of very angry female twins somewhere between their 30-40s walked in. It seems Cloud and Preston's dislike of each other was only surpassed by the fear of their angered moters. Preston and Cloud's angry mothers/aunts both had some very angry words to say to them before being almost literally dragged off by their ear to their own embarrassment and amusement for some of the others. After enjoying some long awaited pizza, the others left leaving only Virgil and Kiba in the store finishing what slices were left._

"Uhhh no that last slice of stuffed crust pizza is mine Virgil." Kiba said as he and Virgil placed their hands on the last slice like a game of tug of war.

"Oh not a fat chance. Tsubasa ate most of the stuffed crust pizzas we ordered. Seriously how does someone put away that much food? Anyways I'm not giving it up." Virgil said with resolve.

"Well neither am I." Kiba retorts.

"Then I guess there's only one way to settle this." Virgil said as he took out his deck.

"We may not have been the first ones to use this, but I guess I'll settle for being the second." Kiba said accepting his challenge.

_They throw away the last few boxes, wash the oil off their hands, and put on their fight gloves as they approached their own sides of the M.F system._

"Stand up, Van…" Virgil was about to say before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your fight, but are you Virgil Hernandez?" one of two cops asks being the one who interrupted Virgil.

"Yeah wh…. Arghh. What the heck was that for?" Virgil asks as the other cop suddenly forces him over his side of the M.F system.

"Virgil Hernandez you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" the other cop asks as he cuffs Virgil.

"Woah woah woah. Yeah I understand them, but why am I being arrested?" Virgil asks as he freaks out like crazy.

"For 1 count breaking and entering, 1 count corporate espionage, 1 count grand larceny, and 1 count grand theft auto of someone's V-Wheel. Speaking of which, do you have the copy of GTA 4 I let you borrow Bob?" the other cop tells Virgil.

"With all due respect officers this is no time to be talking about an old video game." Virgil says franticly.

"Yeah yeah just tell it to the judge." the other cop said as he started dragged him off to the patrol car waiting outside.

"I'm not trying to resist arrest officers, but just whose V-Wheel did I supposedly steal man?" Virgil asked as the fear of going to jail started to boil over.

"Mine." Sakura said announcing her presence in the store's doorway.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Virgil: Look guys I didn't do it!

Cop 1: We have evidence that puts you at the scene.

Kiba: You can't seriously believe he did this Sakura?

Sakura: The evidence points to him.

Virgil: Guys you have to prove my innocence!

Raphugio: Don't worry man we will. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Demons of the Racetrack!"

**Authors Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed I created a poll on my profile page on who should Kiba choose when the time comes. Feel free to cast a vote as whoever has the most gets guy when the time comes.**


	28. Demons of the Race Track

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 27**

**Demons of the Race Track**

* * *

_In our last chapter we learned of a familial bond between Preston and Cloud that has also created a rivalry between them. Most importantly Virgil has been arrested for stealing Verde company secrets, Sakura's V-Wheel, and who knows what else. Right now Virgil is attempting to cope with the concept of going to prison, however that is an issue I'll address later. Time moves back to just a few minutes after Preston left with his attention to challenge Kiba. Isaac had already gone home while Sakura and Teresa are enjoying polite conversation in a break room._

"Soooo… that can't be all can it? Go on and tell big sis Teresa exactly what sparked those feelings?" Teresa inquired in a big sister anime character-like voice.

"Hang on a second." Sakura said as she started looking behind doorways, inside cabinets, under tables, etc.

"What are you doing?" Teresa asked as she was confused by Sakura's behavior.

"Do you have any idea the number of gossip columns I'd have to deal with if someone finds out about what I'm about to say?" Sakura retorts.

"I see your point. Still you don't need to worry about me blabbing. So come on and tell me why you want to have your hooks in this boy?" Teresa said.

"Since the exhibition match I had with Kiba was going to big deal, I spent 24 hours seven days a week training to master the Turbo Paladins to the point of sleep deprivation." Sakura tells Teresa.

"You shouldn't do that. If a girl doesn't get her beauty sleep her skin will become all wrinkly." Teresa tells Sakura in turn.

"I know that, but I still have standards to uphold. Anyways, I went over to the training course Kiba was using so as to greet my opponent despite strong recommendations to take the day to rest. I was giving him some advice, and my body collapsed afterwards." Sakura explained.

"Oh dear…. What happened next?" Teresa asked.

"After a few seconds I realized Kiba had caught me and was carrying me in his arms like a princess. Only he didn't look at me like one of my more perverted fans, but rather looked at me with genuine concern. Despite being famous I was still a stranger to him, and while he carried to a set-up medical tent I said something really embarrassing and I'm glad he didn't hear me." Sakura explained.

"What embarrassing thing did you say?" Teresa asked again.

"I plead the fifth there, so anyways I guess you could say it was lo-lo-love at first sight." Sakura said as if it had the difficulty of having to try and pass a kidney stone.

"Awwww isn't that just so adorable?" Teresa said teasingly.

"Shut up. Sorry it's just that….. anyways it seems like you and Isaac have known each other since before Strike Shadow was formed. Do you?" Sakura asked.

"I guess you could say it's a classic case of childhood friends, but you don't want to hear such a boring story do you?" Teresa answered.

"Seeing how much you pushed me for details…. I'd say yeah pretty much." Sakura retorts.

"Well without giving away too much detail, Isaac and I grew up together at a super special boarding school. He was much more open back then compared to how he is now, but still as popular given his good looks and talent." Teresa revealed.

"Where do you come in the picture?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know what caught his interest all those years ago, but he just started talking to me one day. All the girls were resentful of me given my less then scholarly grades, but the reason behind my failing grades was the circumstances of my admittance. That however is something I'll keep my little secret." Teresa answered.

"I'm curious. What was Isaac like when he was younger?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Actually now that you bring it up Isaac was a lot….no exactly like Kiba is now when he was younger. Could that mean we have the same taste in men?" Teresa answered.

"Somehow I doubt that. Yawn I think I'm going to get going now." Sakura said.

* * *

_This flashback ends as Sakura is retelling these events of it to the members of Team Destiny Breaker except for Virgil who is in an interrogation room along with Sade, and of course is carefully excluding all mentioning of Kiba. Sakura's doppelganger Dalette is wearing her usual blond wig and green contact lenses so as to avoid causing an even bigger media frenzy should the media find out the ride of a famous fighter got jacked._

"…..and it was after I went to the garage that I noticed my V-Wheel was gone. From there CSIs were called and found your friend's fingerprints and hair follicles around where my ride was supposed to be in addition to key access areas." Sakura explained.

"Look Sakura, there's no way Virgil did this. He swore to turn his back against that kind of life, and there's no way he'd break his promise now." Kiba plead to Sakura.

"It's quite clear how much you all trust him so I believe you, but I can't deny what the evidence points to either." Sakura retorts.

"Raphugio you called your brother right? Shouldn't he be here right now?" Dalette asks.

"Yeah I talked to him a minute ago. He said he just found a parking spot, and he'll be…. speak of the devil. Hey Carlos! Over here!" Raphugio yelled.

_Raphugio's older brother Carlos Gomez stands exactly 6 feet tall, clean shaven, military style haircut, and is wearing a very expensive looking black suit with a tie._

"Can I help you sir?" a random officer asks Carlos before he could say anything to his brother.

"My brother called. I understand your holding my client Virgil Hernandez and have denied him access to legal counsel correct? I'd like to see him immediately." Carlos explained.

"Yes of course. I know who you're talking about just right this way sir." The random officer said trying to be respectful to this lawyer.

"Oh and my brother's friends as well as the owner of the stolen property will be observing, and I trust they have the self-control to not interfere during the interrogation?" Carlos said as he glanced at Raphugio and the others.

"That's our cue guys." Kiba points out.

_Only Kiba and Raphugio follow Carlos the lawyer to wherever the interrogation room in this police station is, of which leaves Sakura and her disguised doppelganger Dalette somewhat alone together at least as alone one can get in a building full of cops._

"This had not better be one of your elaborate schemes Sakura." Dalette tells Sakura.

"I admit I may have been a bit of a prankster at one point in our lives, but this is no joke. Someone did steal my ride, Verde company secrets, and more importantly my deck." Sakura retorts as she was slightly offended by Dalette's accusation.

"Alright I'll believe what you're saying is true for now, but humor me by answering another question." Dalette said as she tried feigning an apology.

"I can at least do that much, so go ahead." Sakura said willing to go along with her doppelganger's request.

"Why have you been following Kiba around?" Dalette bluntly asked

"I get Teresa knowing about it, but how does she of all people know?" Sakura thought as her face turned a little red.

"I know because don't forget you're not the only one that's been friends with your maid for a long time." Dalette said as if reading Sakura's mind.

"I'll admit that what I've been doing is a less than reputable action, but why does it matter so much to you?" Sakura asked as she regained her composure.

"I remember the little threat you made before your exhibition with him, so if you're making good on it I have to protect my team." Dalette answered.

"A valid excuse. Still did it occur to you that maybe I actually like him? You remember how I was when I first discovered boys. Or could it be that….nooooo it couldn't be you're jealous aren't you? You totally like your teammate don't you?" Sakura asked as she goes on the conversational offense with her doppelganger.

"To accuse someone of such a thing without proof, utter ridiculousness. Kiba may be a friend I owe a lot to, but a friend is all he is and ever will be to me." Dalette answered Sakura, however her face may confirm what Sakura just began to suspect.

"You're not a very good lying. However I am surprised you're teammates haven't figured out who you really are. Still we should get going before one of them comes looking for us." Sakura pointed out.

* * *

_Using my power as an author we'll travel back in time to while Sakura is just starting to recount her flashback to the 3/5 members of Team Destiny Breaker, however the camera will show Virgil pacing around like a mad man inside a police interrogation room._

"Hey I know you can hear me! I'm telling you I didn't do this, and someone is setting me up!" Virgil yelled as he pounded on the tinted glass window separating the interrogation room from the observation room.

"I'm sorry for making you wait as we're a bit short handed right now. I'm Detective Paxton, could you please sit down?" Detective Paxton politely requests.

"Yeah….okay look I'm sorry for losing my cool, but I swear I'm being set up here." Virgil plead to the detective.

"I heard the story from the two patrolmen that brought you in. I'm not going to mince words here you are in some serious trouble son. 8 years for Grand Theft Auto, 7 for Grand Larceny seeing as how old the card's in Sakura's deck was, and another 6 years minimum for Corporate Espionage. That's 21 years in prison if you're found guilty, and maybe you get out in 7-12 for good behavior." Detective Paxton explained.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I am innocent detective!" Virgil plead as he started sweating profusely.

"Alright let's say you really are being set up. Fastest way to do that is to tell me what you were doing between 6-8:30am this morning alright?" Detective Paxton inquired.

"I was at home until 10:30am, of which afterwards I met Kiba at Cosmic Odyssey 30 minutes later." Virgil answered.

"Can anyone at your home back up your story?" Detective Paxton asked.

"Dammit no… I was home alone." Virgil answered.

"That's not good Virgil. It's only going to make your case in front of the judge worse. Now it looks like you have a record for multiple cases of petty theft, 2 for assault, 1 count of grand theft, and that's not to mention your gang ties. From who we could talk to in such a short time they claimed you got out, but from how I see it you got back in the game." Paxton said aggressively.

"Yeah I don't deny I did a bunch of stupid stuff like that when I was younger, but my man Kiba showed me the light and I got out of that. I went back to school, saved up for my own V-Wheel, and have been clean ever since." Virgil pleads to Detective Paxton.

"You know I'd probably believe you if your fingerprints weren't found on a keypad into the garage where her V-Wheel was stored with her deck inside a storage unit attached to it, and your hair caught in the garage door its self. You're only chance is to confess, tell us where the stolen property is, who your partner is, and hope a sympathetic judge takes 7 or 8 years off your sentence. I suggest you take the deal son." Detective Paxton explained.

"Hell no I'm not going to take the wrap for something a couple of shmucks did, and even if did confess for something I didn't do I'd be banned from every official Vanguard competition in the country." Virgil retorts.

"I don't think you realize how much of a ho…." Detective Paxton was trying to say.

"Detective Paxton, I should have known. Virgil, have you asked to see a lawyer?" Carlos asked as he barged into the interrogation room.

"Carlos? Oh thank god Raphugio must have called you. Yeah several times, but they kept telling me 'none are available at the moment' or something like that." Virgil answered.

"Detective Paxton I see what people say about you trying to delay one's access to legal counsel is true. I'm sure Judge Carter who I recently found out will be overseeing my client's bail hearing next week will be very sympathetic to that fact." Carlos said as he burst into the room.

"Oh great not him again." Detective Paxton said as he shook his head in irritation.

"What beef do you have against Judge Carter?" Virgil asks Detective Paxton if only to ease his own nerves.

"I shot his brother a few years back. It was a good shoot, but he still holds it against me." Detective Paxton answered.

"Yes for now I demand a privileged conversation between my client, his friends, and myself immediately. That means I want all microphones and camera's turned off, and don't try anything Detective Paxton because I even know about the time you 'failed' to do even that much." Carter ordered.

"I don't mind if you want to chat with your client, but there is no way I'm going to let his whole posy in here." Detective Paxton retorts.

"Then you should know that in addition to my normal job I've agreed to become Team Destiny Breaker's official legal representative, of which allows me to have privileged conversations with them as a whole as supported in the Supreme Court ruling in 2018 Boxer vs Weiss. In addition 2020 ruling Lamont vs Tesla allows my client the right for a privileged conversation to convince his friends or any other significant person to act as a defense witness so long as I'm present and bribery, blackmail, or threats are made." Carlos said as he went on with a bunch of legal chagrin.

"You head Mr. Gomez turn it off and let his friends in!" Detective Paxton yells at whoever's on the other side of the tinted observation window.

"Are you alright man?" Kiba asks with concern as Raphugio and Dalette follow him into the interrogation room.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." Detective Paxton said as he left the interrogation room.

_The tension in the air magically drops as Detective Paxton leaves this interrogation room, which gives the others a chance to figure out what their next move will be._

"Can you think of anyone who would want to set you up for this?" Dalette asked.

"No. I mean I may have made a few enemies when I was still part of that life, but none with the gear or the skills to pull off that kind of theft." Virgil answered.

"Alright….. then ummm what about anyone who could set you up for this?" Kiba said asking the first question he could come up with.

"Look should I even be saying all this to you?" Virgil asked in turn.

"If you're worried about my position as a high-priced lawyer, don't as I've found over the past few years covering up my clients legal messes sometimes require obtaining evidence that while usable in a court of law cannot be acquired through a means any legitimate cop, investigative agency, or one of my profession can't take." Carlos interjects.

"You heard my brother, so go ahead and answer the question man." Raphugio followed.

"No there's….. son of a bitch." Virgil said apparently having suddenly thought of one such person.

"You thought of someone didn't you?" Dalette asked.

"Yeah a guy I grew up with named Javier Ramirez. While I was a part of that life he was the brains while I was the muscle. He respected that I wanted to go legit, but we still hang out every now and again so he could have gotten my fingerprints and hair that way. Still if he didn't set me up, he's connected enough to find out who did." Virgil explained.

"Do you know where we can find this guy?" Dalette inquired.

"He and a bunch of other guys hang out at a race track attached to the abandoned amusement park about 45 minutes north of here. You know the place I'm talking about it was really popular before the big earthquake at Vermillion arena condemned it. Be careful guys that place is also a hangout for underground fighters." Virgil answered.

"I'll try to hold of the cops as long as I can, but I suggest for now you go home and prep for a fight." Carlos said.

_The only three free members of Team Destiny Breaker leave the interrogation room to do just that._ _Little did they know that despite Carlos's vociferous words Detective Paxton has been listening in on their entire conversation taking out his cell phone and dialing a number as Team Destiny Breaker left._

"Phase 2 of the operation is complete, and Phase 3 will begin tonight." Detective Paxton said before hanging up on whoever he was talking to.

* * *

_Later that night, Kiba with his helmet on is having a 3-way phone call with Raphugio and Dalette._

"We're already on our way there. Where are you Kiba?" Dalette asks with the sounds of cars passing her by in the background.

"Sorry I couldn't exactly tell my parents I'm leaving to go to a underground fight ring, to find a guy with his ears to the underground, and convince him to help us prove Virgil's innocence. Look I'm on my way right now, and I'll catch up with you at the 303 north intersection." Kiba answered as he got on his V-Wheel.

"Okay it's a plan, but hurry up man we're probably going to get only one shot at this." Raphugio followed.

_Kiba started his V-Wheel and started to drive it down his parent's driveway, but suddenly stopped due to an unexpected interruption at the end of the driveway._

"Jesus what are you doing here?!" Kiba asked as he came to the aforementioned sudden stopped.

"You know who stole my ride and more importantly my deck, don't you?" Sakura demanded.

_The famous card fighter was dressed in a little red riding suit. Well it actually it is red, but for obvious reasons not little._

"Arrghhh fine. I've got a spare helmet, so hurry up and hold on tight." Kiba said admitting defeat.

_As Kiba approaches the 303 North intersection, he scans the variety of vehicles around him for his friends as his friends do the same._

"Hey Kiba, I see you behind us. We're about 200….dude who's that riding with you?" Raphugio asked as he found Kiba among the crowd.

"It's um…. Well he he…" Kiba nervously laughs.

"It's my ride and my deck, so I have every right to be here." Sakura said as she and Kiba finally caught up with his friends.

"What is she doing here?!" Dalette asked with clear irritation and possibly some anger in her voice.

"I didn't have time to convince her to go away, and she does have a right to be here. Look can't we all can we just hurry this up? We don't exactly have time to debate this." Kiba points out as he and his friends ride in formation.

"Yeah okay we're about 15 minutes away." Raphugio informed.

"Wow those feel soft. No no no I am not that perverted." Kiba thought as two soft marshmallows pressed against his back.

"Raphugio and I will go in and find this Javier guy. You two will wait outside and cut off his exit." Dalette ordered.

"Why can't I go?" Sakura asked.

"Because you're nationally famous, I'm locally famous because of our exhibition match a while back, Dalette has a disguise on so no one mistakes her for you, and Raphugio can pass for a gangbanger." Kiba explained.

"Hey!" Raphugio yelled apparently having been offended.

"Well it's true." Dalette and Sakura point out.

_20 minutes later our four heroes arrive at this abandoned race track with its paint faded, pipes rusted, graffiti all over the place, and what appears to be the equivalent of a bouncer for this underground fight arena. Thankfully they manage to find a parking spot near said bouncer, of which Sakura thanks to Dalette's orders, Kiba's convincing, and her own personal feelings finally agreed to stay behind._

* * *

"Your two friends not coming in with you?" the Underground Bouncer asked.

"Those two are just here to watch our rides, and my lady friend here is in charge of my security." Raphugio answered trying to put on his best gangster face.

"Female guard how progressive. Say baby how about you let your boss go about his business while we….. ow ow ow ow." The Underground Bouncer was trying to say as he tried to place his hands on the lower half of Dalette's body.

_Dalette countered that situation by grabbing the man's thumb and putting herself in a position to break it._

"I don't want to break your thumb, but I will if I have to. The boss here wants to see Javier Ramirez, is he in? For your sake the answer better be yes or you'll lose more than the little thumbs between your knees." Dalette said in the most scary bodyguard voice possible.

"Okay okay he's inside. He's been on a winning streak for the last few days, but if you want to challenge him you got to put something big on the table." The Underground Bouncer asked.

"Good boy. Let's go boss." Dalette said as he let go of his thumb.

"Holy hell Dalette I think I almost wet myself." Raphugio tells the actual leader between them as they walk through this decrepit entryway.

"I took some acting and martial arts class when I was younger, but thank you." Dalette retorts.

_As Dalette and Raphugio approach the other side of this entryway in disrepair, they find roughly 40 people or so around a cage in the center of the racetrack with two fighters going at it with a seriously old school MF system. After taking a few minutes to examine the crowd, they find the equivalent of a participant registration desk._

"I heard how you scared the hell out of the guy we have watching the front entrance…nice one. Will it be your body guard fighting? Or will the big cheese take the challenge?" the guy at the desk asked.

"The big cheese of course, and to move us up the waiting list how does the wager of three V-Wheels sound?" Raphugio asked.

"Depends on the model." The guy at the desk asked.

"My boss's ride he built from scratch, my ZNX-32A Sky Striker, and the Verde Corporation's latest model as seen in Sakura Verde's exhibition match." Dalette answered.

"I'd have to have someone look at the first, but the most popular first gen model and the latest gen model makes me sold. Pick an entrance, walk up to it, and tell whoever's watching it Big Al gives the Grade A green light. They'll know what it means." The guy at the desk said.

"Thank you very much." Dalette said.

_As these two walked up to this aforementioned cage, the battle on the inside has just reached its conclusion._

"And it is over people! With his 19th win in a row Javier Ramirez!" the Underground Fight announcer yelled.

_Javier Ramirez is dark tanned, light blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark green polo-shirt, a cheesy black leather jacket, and black pants._

"Come on people and let's bring in your wise King's next opponent." Javier said as if to excite the crowd.

"That would be me." Raphugio said as he walked into the cage hiding very well how nervous he was.

"What's your name good sir?" the underground fight announcer asked.

"I'd rather keep my real name out of this, but for now call me Joker X it's a good a name as any." Raphugio answered.

"Alright than Joker X, according to house rules if you beat Javier here you get whatever is in the pot right now minus our cut, but if Javier wins he gets the pot again minus our cut." The underground fight announcer said.

"Actually I don't want the cash, heck the house can keep all of it save for what I put up, and what I want." Raphugio explained.

"Oh I do believe the master of the house will agree to those terms. Still what do you want if you win?" the underground fight announcer announced.

"I heard Javier Ramirez is a guy that's in the know about what goes on behind closed doors. If I win he uses those skills and tells me something I want to know." Raphugio explained.

"I've just received word that the house will ensure even assist if you require in your inquiry of Javier Ramirez should you win." The underground fight announcer informed.

"Oh there's no way you're going to beat me man, but for argument sake I'm curious what do you want to know?" Javier asked.

"A mutual friend of ours was pinched for stealing a friend of a friend's ride and her deck, and I know you know who did it." Raphugio answered.

"Oh well look at the time I got to go." Javier said with sudden fear in his voice as he ran towards the exit.

"I'm afraid you aren't allowed to leave until you fight." The underground fight announcer informed as he locked Javier inside this cage.

"You definitely know something then." Raphugio mumbled.

"But you won't find out what." Javier retorts.

"Raise the roof people we got a hero of justice in the house!" the underground fight announcer turned hype man said.

_Immediately this crowd of 40 peopled gave cheers as loud as 80._

"I know you all here have the rules of this establishment memorized, but I'm going to repeat them for Joker X's sake. This will be a normal fight with no special rules, but as you can see these gloves are wired directly to the MF system. Once damage is taken, the player that takes it will receive a shock depending on the amount of damage taken and the power difference between the attacking and defending units. Are you two ready to begin?" the underground fight announcer explained.

"Yeah." Raphugio answered as he put on the wired fight glove.

"I don't really have much of a choice." Javier said as he too put on the wired fight glove.

"Then let this Underground Fight begin!" the underground fight announcer declared.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

_Imagine this same cage, in the middle of this same racetrack, and like a certain ball room from several chapters ago as a larger scale version of its self with the crowd of roughly 40 observing the whole thing from bleachers._

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon **[Power: 5000]**!" Javier revealed.

_With a flash of sea-foam green light, with long purple hair, a white/black priestess like outfit, a bright yellow hat with bells, and a book with glowing magical seals with snowflakes steadily flying out of the open pages._

"Greedy Hand **[Power: 5000]**!" Raphugio revealed.

_As for Raphugio he's transformed into a silver- haired, pale skinned young man, wearing a nearly completely black outfit that seems to reflect the moonlight beautifully, and has the same serious smirk as Raphugio for this fight is the sake of his friend._

"Looks like tonight we have a clash between the tactical soulblasting of Genesis versus the soulcharge hard hitting of Dark Irregulars!" The underground fight announcer yelled.

"I ride the Witch of Cats, Cumin **[Power: 7000]** and Cinnamon moves to the back." Javier informed.

_The G0 female with is transformed into a G1 female witch with bright orange hair, a white uniform, with a glowing blue trim, in one of her hands is a chubby blue cat, and the other a golden scepter with a dark blue emblem._

"Cumin's skill to soulcharge and I end my turn." Javier explained.

**[Soulcharge – Witch of Frogs, Melissa]**

"I ride Alluring Succubus **[Power: 7000]** and like your Cinnamon I move my Greedy Hand to the back row." Raphugio said.

_After a flash of a dark purple light this ghost turns into a succubus with long white hair, amber colored eyes, bat-like wings, and matching horns wrapped in beads._

"And like your vanguard, I activate mine's skill to soulcharge." Raphugio explained.

**[Soulcharge – March Rabbit of Nightmareland]**

"Alluring Succubus moves in to attack Cumin **[Total Power: 7000]**!" Raphuigio declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Javier decided.

"Check** [Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**. I give my vanguard the +5k bonus and draw **[New Total: 12000]**."

_Alluring Succubus releases a bright blue flame using the life energy she's collected from past encounters, leaving ash on Cumin's cheeks and singing her outfit._

"Damage check **[Goddess of Self-sacrifice, Kushinada – No Trigger]**." Javier revealed.

_With the first damage dealt, Javier suddenly shakes like someone shocked him with a little static cling._

"Phew that's enough to put a little hair on your chest." Javier said quickly recovering from that shock.

"Over to you Mr. King." Raphugio said with a hint of sarcasm.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**7 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**0 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Alluring Succubus – Witch of Cats Cumin, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Greedy Hand, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride the Battle Maiden, Sahohime **[Power: 9000] **and Izunahime **[Power: 10000] **goes to the rearguard." Javier said.

_Dressed in a white priestess robe, with pink sleeves, a red trim, red bottom, a small magic dagger, and several bells attached to different parts of her body appear. To her left appears a blond, blue dressed battle maiden, and several floating magical Gatling guns._

"Izunahime will attack your vanguard first **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Javier declared.

"Hysteric Shirley will guard **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Raphugio countered.

_All these Gatling guns start churning like they were making butters as they fire hundreds of magical bullets at Alluring Succubus, and raising a dust cloud nearly rendering her invisible from view yet she remains unharmed as Hysteric Shirley takes the attack._

"With a boost from Cinnamon, Sahohime attacks Alluring Succubus **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Javier declared again.

"No guard." Raphugio said after glancing over his hand.

Drive check **[Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime – No Trigger]**." Javier revealed.

_Pink ribbons fly out of Sahohime's magical dagger attaching themselves to the variety of bells attached to her clothes, and then she launches them at Alluring Succubus like cannonballs or a mace the medieval not pepper spray. _

"Damage check **[Fatigue Succubus – No Trigger]**. Wow I see what you mean." Raphugio revealed as he too suddenly got a bad case of static shock.

"You'll see that fighting in our world requires a different kind of skill set, but for now Sahohime's skill allows me to give myself a +3 bonus to my soul." Javier retorts.

**[Soulcharge – Which of Birds, Chamomile]**

**[Soulcharge – Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

**[Soulcharge – Cyber Tiger]**

"For now again it's over to you." Javier informed.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 5**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Alluring Succubus – Battle Maiden Sahohime, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Greedy Hand, Empty – Battle Maiden Izunahime, Empty**

"Stand and draw. I ride Decadent Succubus **[Power: 9000]**, Demon of Aspiration, Amon **[Power: 8000]**, Devil Child **[Power: 6000] **to the back." Raphugio informed.

_The Alluring Succubus is transformed into a light purple succubus, with dark orange hair, horns with a red trim, and slender wings. To his right is a purple demon with one eye, magical seals running down his rib cage to his feet, and almost organic looking wings. Last we have a female demon covered in black scales and spears held in both hands with a yellow rope._

**[Soulcharge – Dark Knight of Nightmareland]**

**[Soulcharge – Werleopard Soldat]**

"Greedy Hand will strengthen Amon's attack at your vanguard **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Raphugio declared.

"Izunahime intercepts **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Javier countered.

"Decadent Succubus boosted by Devil Child, attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Raphugio declared again.

"No guard." Javier said.

"Drive check **[Demon of Aspiration, Amon – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

_With her razor sharp claws, Decadent Succubus flies strikes at Sahohime severely ripping up her uniform as a result._

"Damage check **[Mice Guard, La Superba – No Trigger]**." Javier revealed with the only signs of him being shocked his shaky left hand.

"I end my turn." Raphugio informed.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**4 – Soul – 5**

**1 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Devil Child, Decadent Succubus – Battle Maiden Sahohime, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Greedy Hand, Demon of Aspiration Amon – Empty, Empty**

"May the mysterious force protect you! I ride Wisdom Keeper, Metis **[Power: 11000]**!" Javier yelled.

"You're seriously quoting the card flavor for a summoning chant? Did nothing more original come across your mind?" Raphugio asks dumbfounded.

"Oh we've got a little roast going on here people. Let's see how our defending champ responds." The underground fight announcer announced.

"It still sounds cool, so whatever. I call the Witch of Wolves, Saffron **[Power: 10000]** and Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime **[Power: 8000]**." Javier retorts.

_Appearing on the front row is a blond witch beast master with a loyal white haired wolf with blue eyes, and on the back we have the pink haired dressed like a priestess Battle Maiden who wants to be a mechanic._

"And now the Witch boosted by the Battle Maiden attacks your vanguard, but just in case you didn't know Saffron gains +2000 power if she attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Javier explained and then declared.

"I guard with Dark Soul Conductor **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Raphugio countered.

"You do know that's not enough to block her attack right?" Javier inquired.

"Yeah I know, however I'm doing this for Conductor's skill." Raphugio answered.

_The Witch of Wolves decides to sick her familiar upon Decadent Succubus gladly returning the favor she inflicted on Sahohime, and easily getting through Dark Soul Conductor's attempt to block._

"Okay I'll admit that hurts a little. Damage check **[King of Masks, Dantarian – No trigger]**, but for now I'll activate Conductor's skill to soulcharge 2." Raphugio revealed as his stance slipped slightly from the electrocution.

**[Soulcharge – Dark Soul Conductor]**

**[Soulcharge – Fatigue Succubus]**

"Well let's see how you like Metis swinging in with a power bonus from her skill **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Javier declared again.

**[Soulcharge – Existence Angel]**

"I'm not going to guard." Raphugio responds.

"Twin drive check **[Eternal Goddess Iwanagahime – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard Metis **[New Total: 22000 2crit]**." Javier decided.

_On this rare occasion Metis decides to reveal a small portion of her true power, of which she does by waving her hand and firing a crescent wave of energy at Decadent Succubus made all the more damaging thanks to the critical trigger._

"Argh son of a….. that stings." Raphugio grunts in pain as a powerful surge of electricity flows through him.

"You've never done this before have you Mr. Joker X?" Javier asked.

"Who's to say I haven't?" Raphugio retorts.

"Because a veteran wouldn't have jumped like that, of this is especially true for an attack at just 2 critical with such a low power level." Javier explained.

"I'll get used to this, but as for my damage check **[Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]** I give the power to my vanguard and draw. Second check **[Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger] **second verse will be same as the first." Raphugio revealed much to his good fortune.

"It looks like Joker X is a little trigger happy right here, but we all know that alone aint going to decide the winner." The underground fight announcer declared.

"I end my turn." Javier said.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**6 – Soul – 6**

**4 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Empty, Empty – Witch of Wolves Saffron, Battle Maiden Mihikarihime**

**Devil Child, Decadent Succubus – Wisdom Keeper Metis, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Greedy Hand, Demon of Aspiration Amon – Empty, Empty**

"I ride King of Masks, Dantarian **[Power: 11000]**!" Raphugio said.

"And now the battle has reached the realm of Grade 3s, so let's see how it develops from here." The underground fight announcer informed.

"Greedy Hand's counterblast: I move him to the soul along with a Dimension Creeper from my deck to my soul. Now with Dimensional Creeper's skil: By removing him from the soul I can soulcharge 2." Raphugio explained.

**[Soulcharge – King of Masks, Dantarian]**

**[Soulcharge – Blade Wing Reijy]**

"I call Demon of Aspiration, Amon **[Power: 8000]**, Poet of Darkness, Amon **[Power: 6000]**, and Courting Succubus **[Power: 7000] **to the rearguard." Raphugio informed as he accurately threw the cards on the rearguard circle.

"It'll take a little more than the Dark Irregular's soulcharging to beat me." Javier confidently retorts.

"And if you've faced any good Dark Irregular players, you'd know that's all I need to do in order to win." Raphugio says in turn.

"Then hit me with your best shot." Javier countered.

"The Poet Amon will boost Aspiration Amon **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Raphugio declared.

"I'll guard that attack with Cyber Tiger **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Javier countered.

"Courting Succubus will boost my other Amon and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Raphugio declared yet again.

"Damage rghh check **[Wisdom Keeper, Metis – No Trigger]**." Javier revealed as the stress of the shocks started to show itself.

"With a bonus From Devil child's and Dantarian's skill, Dantarian attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Raphugio declared yet again.

**[Soulcharge – Alluring Succubus]**

"No guard." Javier decided.

"Twin drive check **[Fatigue Succubus – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Decadent Succubus – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed.

_Using the mask of rage which houses a portion of his soul, Dantarian channels the power within releasing it as a highly destructive energy beam._

"Damage check **[Battle Maiden, Sarohime – No Trigger]**." Javier said as he placed the card in the damage zone while ignoring the pain caused by the electricity flowing through him.

"That will be it for me." Raphugio said signaling the end of his turn.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**5 – Hand – 4**

**11 – Soul – 6**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 1**

**Poet of Darkness Amon, Demon of Aspiration Amon – Witch of Wolves Saffron, Battle Maiden Mihikarihime**

**Devil Child, King of Masks Dantarian – Wisdom Keeper Metis, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Courting Succubus, Demon of Aspiration Amon – Empty, Empty**

"Eternal like the flow of time, the goddess of peace descends! I break ride the Eternal Goddess, Iwanagahime **[Power: 11000]**!" Javier yelled.

"Oh shoot this is going to be close." Raphugio thought as he realized what Javier was up to.

"Metis's Break Ride skill: By counterblasting one I soulcharge 3 cards and my vanguard gets +10000 power." Javier explained.

**[Soulcharge – Battle Maiden, Izunahime]**

**[Soulcharge – Battle Maiden, Kukurihime]**

**[Soulcharge – Witch of Cats, Cumin]**

"And now Iwanagahime's Limit Break: 6 cards from my soul go to the drop zone, and your front row gets decimated in turn. This is Iwanagahime's Everlasting Vanish!" Javier declared.

_Using her Goddess powers, Iwanagahime creates a magical staff out of pure energy firing from it seconds later countless beams of energy that render the two Aspiration Amons on Raphugio's front row nothing more than particles of light._

"By paying their counterblast cost I superior call Witch of Frogs, Melissa **[Power: 7000] **and the Witch of Birds, Chamomile **[Power: 9000]**. Iwanagahime's soulblast to give her a +5000 power bonus, and now Chamomile boosted by Melissa attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Javier explained and then declared.

"Fatigue and Decadent Succubus guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Raphugio countered.

"Now with a boost from Cinnamon, Iwanagahime attacks Dantarian **[Total Power: 31000]**!" Javier declared again.

"I guard with 2 Cheshire Cats and Dark Knight **[Total Shield: 30000]**. You're going to need two triggers to get through." Raphugio pointed out.

"Then we'll see if I can read the future enough to get what I need. Checking the twin drive **[Large Pot Witch, Laurie – Heal Trigger]** I can't heal, but I apply the power to my vanguard. Second check **[Mice Guard, La Superba – No Trigger]** dang, but no matter I have more than enough to stop your next turn of attacks." Javier revealed.

_Iwanagahime once more manifests a staff of energy and fires a beam from it, but this time as a single concentrated shot rather than a spray though it falls short of having the necessary punch to go through the three bodies in its way._

"With a boost, Saffron is swinging in at your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Javier declared for the last time.

"Damage ch-check **[Devil Child – No Trigger]**." Raphugio revealed as he grunted in pain.

"That will do for now." Javier said.

"Win or lose this will be my….." Raphugio was saying.

**Raphugio – Javier**

**0 – Hand – 4**

**11 – Soul – 0**

**5 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 3**

**Poet of Darkness Amon, Empty – Witch of Wolves Saffron, Battle Maiden Mihikarihime**

**Devil Child, King of Masks Dantarian – Eternal Godess Iwanagahime, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Courting Succubus, Empty – Witch of Birds Chamomile, Witch of Frogs Melissa**

"Final Turn!" Raphugio declared.

"Oh there are those hard to pull off, but always fun to hear words. Can the mysterious Joker X here pull it off?" the underground fight announcer told the small excited crowd.

"The five elements bound to a lord of one! I break ride Master of Fifth Element **[Power: 10000]**!" Raphugio yelled.

_Master of Fifth Element has white steel wings coming out of his sides, skin as pale as a vampire due to actually being one, chains wrapped around both legs, and 5 glowing orbs just floating near him._

"My vanguard's strength goes up by +10000 power, and my back row gains +12000 power thanks to the 12 cards in my soul. I like to call that skill Infinite Mask Distribution!" Raphugio explained.

_He calls it that for Raphugio's units in the back row are suddenly seen wearing three different masks as they've temporarily become the vassals of the King of Masks._

"Now Master of Fifth Element's Limit Break is on line. Since I have at least 10 cards in the soul all of my Dark Irregulars gain +3000 power, so now you'll have to deal with his Fifth Element Enhanced Strength!" Raphugio yelled.

"Looks like the new comer here has given himself a chance for a miracle come back, but let's watch and see how much that's worth in our world!" the underground fight announcer yelled.

"Courting Succubus attacks Iwanagahime **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Raphugio declared.

"Damage check **[Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime – No Trigger]**." Javier revealed completely ignoring the pain from this bit of electrocution.

"Master of Fifth Element attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 48000]**!" Raphugio declared again.

"As an impressive amount of attacking power that is, I'm afraid that Kushinada will stop it **[Perfect Defense]**." Javier countered.

"Check **[Master of Fifth Element – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Blitzritter – Critical Trigger]** I give all effects to my rearguard Amon." Raphugio decided.

"Dam that's not good." Javier thought.

"Now Poet of Darkness, Amon will end this battle **[Total Power: 29000 2crit]**!" Raphugio declared yet again.

_As a Poet of Darkness, this Amon fires an intensified and supercharged blast of the stuff at Iwanagahime at last tainting this once pure goddess. _

"Damage….. check** [Cyber Tiger – Critical Trigger]**." Javier revealed as this last shock was particularly grueling for him.

**Final Results**

**Raphugio – Javier**

**2 – Hand – 2**

**12 – Soul – 0**

**5 – Damage – 6**

**0 – Counterblast – 3**

**Empty, Poet of Darkness Amon – Witch of Wolves Saffron, Battle Maiden Mihikarihime**

**Devil Child, King of Masks Dantarian – Eternal Godess Iwanagahime, Witch of Prohibited Books Cinnamon**

**Empty, Courting Succubus – Witch of Birds Chamomile, Witch of Frogs Melissa**

"And the winner of tonight's festivities is the mysterious Joker X!" the underground fight announcer yelled.

"So I take it now you'll answer my questions?" Raphugio asks his defeated opponent.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba: Are you sure the guy who framed Virgil is here?

Raphugio: That guy knew better than to lie to us.

Sakura: Well he better because I want my stuff back!

Dalette: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "A Borrowed Knight"

Sakura: What did you do to my deck?!

**Author's Note: The "Who should Kiba pick poll?" is tied at the moment people, but remember to vote if you want your favorite female character to win the guy. Still to make things more interesting, if you caught the subtle hint in this chapter I've added one more name to the list of choices so again go to my Profile Page and drop a vote.**


	29. A Borrowed Knight

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 28**

**A Borrowed Knight**

* * *

_As Raphugio has finally gotten the much needed information from Virgil's old friend Javer, the 3/5 members of Team Destiny Breaker and Sakura are on their way to the master thief behind this whole conspiracy._

"Are you sure this guy's information is good?" Sakura asked.

"That Javier guy had good reason not to lie to us, and he knows what will happen if his information turns out to be bad." Dalette answered.

"Still, how much farther until we get to this place?" Kina inquired.

"Not much farther now, but we'll have to drop speed soon so as not to attract too much attention." Raphugio answered.

_Now in order to explain where these 4 individuals are going, we're going to have another flashback sequence to Javier being dragged by one of this "Unofficial" arena's security staff to an old meeting room the master of the house graciously loaned due to the chanced for major profits._

"Get in." The unofficial security officer said before throwing Javier into the meeting room.

"Thank you for your assistance." Dalette said.

"The master of the house said should you need assistance in getting this guy to talk we have guys and tools on hand for that purpose." The unofficial security guard informed.

"Tell the master of the house I appreciate the offer, but first we'd like to see if it's possible to get what we want through less violent means." Raphugio said in turn.

"Now that we're alone, talk or the house's staff will make you." Dalette said threateningly.

"I don't know jack about no set up, so I am not saying anything." Javier said defiantly.

"Oh? Dalette did I say anything about a set up?" Raphugio asked feigning a look of surprise.

"I don't believe you did say anything boss. All you talked about was a mutual friend being pinched." Dalette answered.

"Look it doesn't much thought for me to figure out you're talking about how I set up my old buddy Virgil, but no offense you guys don't scare me that much." Javier said defensively

"Then that means there is someone you're even more scared of than us right? I'm sure we can take use of the assistance the master of the house offered us in order to make you change your mind." Dalette was saying.

"But they won't be as nice as us, and in fact we'll encourage them to take certain uncomfortable measures in the extraction of the information we require. If you don't want that to happen I suggest you talk to us right now." Raphugio said as scarily as possible reading on what Dalette was going for.

"Okay I see your point, but before I answer your questions just answer one of mine. Why does it matter for you so much to find out who set up Virgil?" Javier asked.

"Because we're his friends that he came to once he got out of that life." Dalette answered.

"Oh I get it you're that good nosed Team Virgil joined right? Look I respected the fact Virgil wanted to turn straight and I wanted to do so as well, but it's not exactly easy to leave this kind of life." Javier says fearfully in turn.

"That still doesn't tell us why you set him up." Raphugio pointed out.

"I got the means to set him up, but I wasn't the one that pulled the proverbial trigger on that." Javier explained.

"Tell us who did then right now!" Dalette ordered.

"I'd get a straight job if I could, but I got a kid man and this is the only way I can raise the money to make ends meet." Javier continued to explain.

"That doesn't tell us who framed our fried. So start talking or you're going to have more to worry about that just making ends meet." Raphugio said threateningly.

"Hold off on the violence dude I was getting to that. This dude I've never met before walked up to me as I was on my way to pick up my kid from daycare. He showed me a picture of my kid with a bullet in his hand, and said if I didn't get him stuff I could use to frame Virgil the bullet would be somewhere else on his body." Javier explained.

"What is his name?!" Raphugio and Dalette simultaneously ask.

"After I gave him the stuff, I found out who this guy was because I didn't want Virgil to go down for whatever he was planning and I was going to try and take him down myself. That plan went out the window when I found out it was Flynn Hawk a real psychopath. He gives us honest criminals a bad name." Javier answered.

"Tell me what the deal is with Flynn Hawk." Dalette ordered.

"He's a thief that'll steal anything if the price is right, but he's also got some serious trust issues. As in all the breaks in the car of the last guy that tried to screw him just happen to fail mysteriously at the same time. You can see why I abandoned that course of action, but I found out where his safe house is." Javier informed.

"Where?" Dalette asked.

"An abandoned military motor pool that still has some power and tools. He's probably trying to use that to crack open the vault that is the stolen V-Wheel. Anyways, it's about 20 minutes east from here and it's got a sight outside so you can't miss it." Javier explained.

"Let's go Dalette." Raphugio said.

"Wait if you can clear Virgil's name, tell him I'm really sorry about this!" Javier yelled as Dalette and Raphugio closed the door to the meeting room behind him.

"We've gotten what we wanted from the guy." Dalette tells the unofficial security guard.

"The master of the house is happy at that news." The unofficial security guard informed.

"But could you please keep him hear until we can validate his story?" Raphugio requested.

"The master of the house gladly agrees for the chance at making a quarter's profits in a single day." The unofficial security guard informed.

* * *

_These four proud card fighters race towards this motor pool, carefully avoiding cops patrolling the area, and a few minutes later arrive at the bad guy's base of operations parking right next to the warehouse attached to it. An old motor pool with a broken section of rusted fence, an old tool or engine part scattered about the yard, the horrible smell of several year old motor oil, the moon light that covers this place makes it look all the more creepy, and for some reason there's a roaring fire inside an old steel barrel placed in the middle of the yard._

"I am so not staying behind this time. This guy stole my stuff, so I'm going to be the one that gets it back." Sakura whispers as everyone gets off their rides so as to not alert anyone that may be listening in.

"Do you guys see any way in?" Raphugio asked as he and the others examine a warehouse attached to the motor pool.

"The light's on so this Flynn guy is definitely inside, but no it looks like the door is locked and opens on a motor." Dalette pointed out.

"Uhh guys I think this Flynn dude knows were here." Kiba said as he points his friends towards a recently placed security camera.

"Okay um let's just slowly back away casually." Sakura suggests.

_Our four heroes attempt to steadily back up, but with the sound of churning gears and a sliding metal door turns that course of action into a quick failure. Sakura's V-Wheel comes speeding out stopping right next to that fire in a barrel from earlier with presumably Flynn Hawk riding on top. He was wearing a mostly black riding suit, with green undertones, dark green eyes, and a military style buzz cut._

"I admit I was somewhat surprised seeing as how I didn't expect anyone to find me for at least another week if at all, but I was blown away when I saw on my little security monitor that the little grafted princess came down here to get her ride back. Still I only wish I had time to offload this thing beforehand." Flynn said in the most insulting tone possible.

"Grafted…. Where have I heard that before?" Kiba thought.

"Give me back my standing fight deck and my ride right now!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Flynn asks as he takes out an orange Ultra-Pro deck case with Sakura's name written on it.

"Yeah, so give it back to me already!" Sakura yelled again.

"Here catch!" Flynn yelled as he made a throwing motion with his arm.

_Sakura immediately moved in the direction Flynn's arm gestured towards, but unfortunately cruel for her it was all a ruse as Flynn had no intention of giving it back though he did throw the deck. Not towards Sakura, but rather Flynn just let her deck fall out of his hands, into the barrel of fire, and unjustly incinerating it._

"Oops looks like I just added fuel to the fire, my bad. Though right about….now whatever's left has been turned to ash." Flynn said in the coldest uncaring voice possible.

_Immediately Sakura fell to her knees, with a blank stare of shock on her face as tears rolled down her lifeless eyes._

"You son of a bitch!" Kiba yelled.

"Stolen or not you have some nerve to ride a V-Wheel and do that to another fighter." Dalette said with clear signs of anger.

"You frame our friend, and you do this to someone's deck. Don't you know to a vanguard fighter our deck is a part of our lives as if they were our friends? And destroying someone's deck is the same as murder?!" Raphugio yelled showing serious anger as well.

"Friends….. don't be ridiculous. Cards in a vanguard deck is no different are no different than the wrenches you see scattered about here. Tools meant to be used are all both these things are and ever will be." Flynn said as if he was disgusted by what the others said.

"My deck…everything… it's all gone." Sakura mumbled with a lifeless face.

_The lifeless face and the stench of death are spewing from Sakura, but that reaction is completely understandable given what happened. As Vanguard Fighters when we create a deck we change it constantly, fight with it, bond with it, become stronger with it, we take it everywhere we can with us, and ultimately like a sword or a car it becomes an extension of ourselves. To see that extension destroyed, proof of the memories gone, and marks of victory rendered null and void is like having a piece of you taken away creating a void that's next to impossible to fill again._

"You... you….. you bastard!" Sakura yelled as her anger finally started pouring through.

_As Sakura's anger came to a boil, a faded black mist with a red trim appeared around her body, along with faded red lines on the underside of her eyes, and both disappeared seconds after they appeared._

"What the heck was that? Why didn't the others notice it?" Kiba thought.

"Still I like to give my opponents a fighting chance, so tell you what I'll challenge whichever of the 4 of you manages to keep up with me the most after 5 minutes to an accelerated fight. If you win I'll turn myself in and confess to everything clearing your friend of all charges." Flynn offers.

"How do we know you'll actually keep your word?" Dalette inquired.

"You don't know, but you have no choice either. I suggest you start your engine because the clock is ticking." Flynn said before racing away on Sakura's ride.

"Come back here!" Sakura yelled as she regained some of her composure as she ran towards, got on, and started up Kiba's V-Wheel.

"Hey hey hey wait up!" Kiba yelled getting back on his ride holding tightly on to Sakura just half a second before she sped off in pursuit of Flynn.

_From this point on Sakura and the others abandoned stealth and chased after Flynn full speed through the streets with Sakura currently being the closest one to him._

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked as he noticed Sakura typing something into his V-Wheel's on board computer.

"My V-Wheel had extra security installed. I'm using your ride to transmit a security override to mine and forcibly shut it down" Sakura explained.

"Is it working?" Kiba asked again.

"It's transmitting….dammit the bastard must have changed around some of the security codes it's not working. Wait….. There's no way he could have gotten to all of them so maybe this one will still work." Sakura mumbled as she started typing another code.

"What are you trying now?" Kiba inquired.

"If I can't shut him down, then rather than wait 5 minutes I think I can force him into an accelerated fight." Sakura explained.

"Is that even legal?" Kiba asked again.

"Are you really going to ask me that after what's happened tonight?" Sakura asked as Raphugio and Dalette finally catches up with them.

"Sorry point taken." Kiba answered.

"Okay this should work. Can I borrow your deck?" Sakura asked.

"Given what's happen tonight, do you really need to ask that?" Kiba responds.

"Ha ha very funny, and thanks." Sakura retorts.

_As Sakura pressed that last button, a pulse was emitted from Kiba's ride forcibly slowing down Flynn._

"Oh very clever Ms. Grafted Princess using a security override to make me fight you. It hasn't been 5 minutes, but I'll offer the same prizes as before should you win. Oh by the way you forgot more than just your standing fight deck inside your ride." Flynn said as he placed down his starting vanguard.

"Are you going to stop talking? Or are we going to fight?" Sakura asked as she did the same.

"We're going to fight, but it seems we'll have an audience of a few boys in blue." Flynn answered directing everyone's attention to the sudden appearance of a couple patrol cars.

"What should we do guys?" Raphugio asked surprised by the sudden development.

"For the sake of clearing Virgil's name….." Dalette was saying.

"We'll see this through to the end." Kiba said finishing their leader's sentence.

"Are you ready to fight or not?" Sakura angrily asked.

"I'm just waiting for you Ms. Grafted Princess." Flynn answered.

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura yelled.

"Accelerate, Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

* * *

_Under normal circumstances a field beyond words would normally be filling your eyes, but as this is not normal circumstances the arena shall be the dark streets Sakura is chasing Flynn through as the slowly growing number of patrol cars chases them both._

"Accel Knight, Reign**[Power: 5000]**!" Sakura revealed.

_With Vanguard's standard burst of light Sakura became her borrowed vanguard a very young blond knight, riding on top of a sea-foam green motorcycle, wearing a sea-from green armor, and in one hand wields a sword designed after the one wielded by the legendary hero Blaster Blade._

"Little Squire Mechanic **[Power: 4000]**!" Flynn revealed.

_Thanks to Flynn's gender bending transformation he becomes a young woman who's also dressed in sea-foam green armor, in her hands are two wrenches of the Royal Paladin's white and blue, dashing through these backstreets on motorized skates._

"I can't believe my other deck was in there too." Sakura said in shock.

"Yeah well that's what you get for not keeping track of your stuff." Flynn retorts.

"Tch I won't let you get away with this. I ride Symphony of Accel Knight, Solti **[Power: 6000]** and Regin moves to the back row." Sakura said.

_This Accel Knight transforms into a another knight with sea foam green leather armor, practically flying off the ground as he too chases Flynn, and his weapon of choice is a violin themed cross bow._

"Accel Knight, Turbo Booster rides **[Power: 6000] **and of course the Little Squire moves to the back." Flynn explained.

"Hey are you sure you can beat your own deck with mine?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"Only the one who makes the deck can play it how it was meant to be, but I sure as hell can use your deck better than this guy can use mine." Sakura anwered.

"Don't forget your opponent is still here. Mechanic boosts Turbo Booster and attacks your vanguard Solti **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Flynn declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura said.

"Drive check **[Accel Knight Sage, Elrond – No Trigger]**." Flynn revealed.

_This eagle shaped battle jet fires off a couple of homing beams of light like missiles, creating small explosions, and all though they're only holograms the fanfare is still able to rattle the cops pursuing them._

"Damage check **[Apprentice of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Over to you Ms. Grafted Princess." Flynn said.

"I said to stop calling me that!" Sakura yelled.

**Sakura – Flynn**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Speed Counters – 2**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**1 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Accel Knight Reign, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Symphony of Accel Knight Solti – Accel Knight Turbo Booster, Little Squire Mechanic**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride the Accel Knight, Equiste **[Power: 9000]**. Now I'll call Accel Knight, Ilyanan **[Power: 7000]**, another Solti **[Power: 6000]**, and Accel Knight, Lionel **[Power: 9000]** to reinforce the rearguard!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm sorry, but even I wouldn't rush this much for Equiste's skill." Kiba points out.

"I'm grateful for you letting me borrow your deck, but you're not the one using it right now so shut up!" Sakura yelled.

"Little Ms. Princess Grafted is right. She made the decision to play those cards, so she has to live with the consequences." Flynn pointed out giving good advice much to the others dislike.

"You have no right to say that, especially since you stole from my si… friend's friend." Dalette said almost letting some important detail she didn't want known slipped.

"Enough chatter. Ilyanan's counterblast allows me to give myself +2 speed counters, and Equiste's skill gives me +3 more." Sakura explained.

"If you want to borrow the chant as well, feel free." Kiba tells Sakura.

"I wasn't going to ask, but thanks anyway. Reign's skill: By moving himself and Ilyanan to the soul I can ride a certain Accel Knight. Descend to the battlefield with your faster that light swordplay! I superior ride Accel Knight, Lancelot **[Power: 11000]**!" Sakura yelled as she and Kiba went flying thanks to a make-shift ramp on a back of a truck.

_At last the borrowed main of the deck appears in all his glory with his shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, his silky smooth sea-foam green coat, along with the silver armor underneath, and his long silver sword planted firmly in the ground._

"Too bad you can't use his secondary skill." Flynn pointed out.

"I don't need it to beat you. Now I'll have Solt….. Where do you think you're touching?" Sakura unexpectedly asks Kiba as his hands were accidently touching an upper area of the feminine body that no sane man should ever touch unless they can whether an intensive beating as hear on most anime.

"Sorry sorry. Flying up that ramp was kind of unexpected and I lost my grip." Kiba said apologetically as he adjusted his grip.

"Just don't let it happen again. Anyways, Solti boosts Lancelot to attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sakura declared after accepting Kiba's apology with a red face.

"I want to see how well you can perform with a borrowed unit, so no guard." Flynn points out.

"Check **[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**. Second **[Gatling Gunner of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger] **I give the critical to Lancelot and the power to Lionel **[New Total: 17000 2crit]**, and believe me I saw when I hope this hurts." Sakura emphasized as she tapped the two cards with the triggers.

_Thanks to Lancelot's incredible speed and the bonus critical, he uses multiple bursts of speed making it impossible for his opponent to track Lancelot's movements before he strikes swiftly strikes Turbo Booster several times with his sword._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]** Power to my vanguard and I draw. Second check **[Medicine Man of Accel Knight – Heal Trigger**] Sorry but no 2 damage for me. It looks like you have much to learn about borrowing someone else's deck." Flynn said arrogantly.

"At least I actually had permission to borrow mine unlike yours, but for now it's your move again." Sakura said signaling the end of her turn.

**Sakura – Flynn**

**4 – Hand – 7**

**8 – Speed Counters – 3**

**4 – Soul – 0**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Empty, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Turbo Booster, Little Squire Mechanic**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Accel Knight, Garandin **[Power: 10000]**. You should recognize this guy because I call my or rather, your Accel Knight, Lionel **[Power: 9000]**!" Flynn said.

"Copying me won't give you enough strength to beat me." Sakura pointed out.

"Maybe not, but this is certainly a good enough start. Lionel will attack Lancelot, and since I have an 'Accel Knight' vanguard he gains +3000 power for this battle **[Total Power: 12000]**." Flynn declared.

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Axorus – No Trigger]**. You don't need nor do you have the right to give me a refresher course on this clan's abilities." Sakura said with clear irritation.

"So sue me for wanting to make sure you didn't forget any important details. I boost Accel Knight, Garandin with Little Squire Mechanic and attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Flynn declared again.

"No guard." Sakura responds.

"Drive trigger check **[Accel Knight, Percival – No Trigger]**." Flynn revealed.

_Using the cannons attached to his motorcycle infused body, Garandin fires off two energy beams that once more rattle the cops behind everyone with the holographic explosion it creates._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight Sage, Ilyanan – No Trigger]**." Sakura said as she placed the card in the damage zone.

"Back to you." Flynn said indicating the end of his turn.

**Sakura - Flynn**

**4 – Hand – 7**

**9 – Speed Counters – 4**

**4 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 1**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Accel Knight Lionel, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Garandin, Little Squire Mechanic**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"A police copter should have been deployed by now given the number of patrol cars following us. Could they all be busy with other matters? Or are they being deliberately held back on purpose? And if that's the case who would do something like that?" Kiba thought.

"Anything you can do I can do better. I call another Lionel **[Power: 9000] **to the rearguard." Sakura explained.

_Appearing now is a darker red armored knight._

"Now I'll have the Lionel I just summoned attack your own **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sakura declared.

"He's outlived his usefulness anyway." Flynn said as he placed Lionel in the damage zone.

"You just have no respect for the units you wield do you?" Sakura inquired.

"As I've said before they're just tools for me to use." Flynn answered.

Solti boosts Lancelot for round 2 **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sakura declared again.

"I'm not going to guard." Flynn said.

"Checking the twin drive **[Accel Knight, Garandin – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Accel Knight, Lancelot – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

_Once more using his god-like speed, Lancelot quickly strikes a blow against Sakura's enemies._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight Shield, Reon – No Trigger]**." Flynn revealed in turn.

"My other Lionel will bring this turn's round of attacks to a close **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Sakura declared again.

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Rokit – Speed Trigger]**. Sorry but you're still far from impressing me." Flynn said once more arrogantly.

"Entertaining you during my turn isn't my problem, so go ahead and make yours." Sakura said filled with anger.

**Sakura - Flynn**

**6 – Hand – 7**

**10 – Speed Counters – 8**

**4 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Empty, Empty**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Garandin, Little Squire Mechanic**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Empty, Empty**

"Let's see how you fair fighting against the main of your own deck. I ride Accel Knight, Percival **[Power: 10000] **and use his skill to superior call from my deck Accel Knight Sage, Elrond **[Power: 8000]**." Flynn explained.

_Wielded by a clearly dark man appears the dark knight, and no I don't mean Batman. To be more accurate a demonic knight wielding a demonic blade appears before you all right here._

"And now I call 2 Accel Knight, Axorus**[Power: 10000]**, Lucius **[Power: 6000]**, and another Elrond **[Power: 8000]** to bring out my formations maximum potential." Flynn informed.

"I'm fully aware of the capabilities of my own deck, so there's nothing you can say or do that'll surprise me." Sakura declared.

"The night may still be young, however you should hold off on that statement until you win." Flynn pointed out for some reason saying it like he intended to throw the fight.

"Then and try and win already." Sakura retorts.

"With Lucius's soulblast, he boosts Percival and attacks your vanguard**[Total Power: 21000]**!" Flynn confidently declared.

"Reon guards **[Perfect Defense]**." Sakura countered.

"Checking the twin drive **[Accel Knight, Victos – No Trigger]**. Second **[Accel Knight, Weyland – No Trigger]**." Flynn revealed.

_Though light may give people hope, they don't realize darkness will always be faster though this knight of darkness nowhere near has the power to break through this racing knight's defensive line._

"Axorus attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Flynn declared again.

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Cameron – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Now my other Axorus will attack Lancelot **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Flynn declared yet again.

"Damage check **[Gatling Gun of Accel Knight – Critical Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Man that would have convenient a while ago." Kiba thought.

"I'm still standing as you can see, but after my next turn you won't." Sakura tells Flynn.

"If you really think you can end it, then you're free to try at least." Flynn said confidently.

**Sakura - Flynn**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**11 – Speed Counters – 9**

**4 – Soul – 1**

**5 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Accel Knight Axorus, Accel Knight Sage Elrond**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Percival, Accel Knight Lucius**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Accel Knight Axorus, Accel Knight Sage Elrond**

"Stand and draw. I activate Lancelot's Accel Break 2 times over, so that means for this turn he gains +24000 power and +2 critical." Sakura explained.

"Impressive, so I guess that's why she's the best. It's never occurred to me before to actually try using Lancelot's Accel Break twice in one turn. Still hopefully this Flynn guy doesn't have a perfect shield in his hand." Kiba thought.

"With a boost from Accel Knight, Solti and his skill, my Lancelot attacks. Now taste the fury of a dual Light Flash Requiem **[Total Power: 46000 3crit]**!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Flynn said with a grin like he was happy at the thought of his defeat.

_The use of one Light Flash Requiem is enough for Lancelot to glow so bright as to blind the all but the strongest of warriors instantly, but the use of two at once causes Lancelot to glow so brightly that it melts glass and fries bacon from a distance. Once he clashes with Percival, Lancelot creates another in a line of holographic explosions that rattle the patrol cars following our heroes. The top 2 cards of Flynn's stolen deck are blown up into the air and into the damage zone revealing themselves to be more non-trigger units, but the last card the one that decides Flynn's victory or defeat is….._

"Damage check **[Accel Knight, Mog – Draw Trigger]**." Flynn revealed as his defeat was made certain.

**Final Results**

**Sakura - Flynn**

**4 – Hand – 5**

**12 – Speed Counters – 10**

**3 – Soul – 1**

**5 – Damage – 6**

**5 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Accel Knight Axorus, Accel Knight Sage Elrond**

**Symphony of Accel Knight Solti, Accel Knight Lancelot – Accel Knight Percival, Accel Knight Lucius**

**Empty, Accel Knight Lionel – Accel Knight Axorus, Accel Knight Sage Elrond**

* * *

_With the number of patrol cars following our heroes, the size of the road they're racing across, and Flynn being forced to a stop they're all able to escape as the other policeman stop as well to arrest Flynn for who knows how many crimes._

"Shouldn't we ya know go back?" Raphugio suggested.

"Unless you wish to risk jail time, that's a very bad idea. No we have no choice, but to hope this Flynn despite what he's done is the type that keeps promises made in a fight." Dalette points out much to her dislike.

_Despite his acts of horrible disrespect to the spirit of a fighter, surprisingly Flynn keeps his word and confesses to everything he's done to Detective Paxton who was in charge of interrogating him. For obvious security reasons Flynn is cuffed to his chair._

"Okay and after you got the necessary parts to haul her ride out of there what did you do next?" Detective Paxton asked.

"I researched who would be the perfect patsy for my latest job and ended up and Virgil Hernandez, so afterwards I threatened his old buddy Javier Ramirez's kid." Flynn answered.

"What did you have him do?" Detective Paxton asked.

"I had him collect his old buddy's discarded napkins, soda cans, among other things so as to have DNA to plant at all the places you guys found after I did the job its self." Flynn answered again.

"Alright I just have one more question for you. There were no signs of evidence that suggested Virgil Hernandez was being framed for these crimes, and you could have claimed you didn't know the ride was stolen getting away with a far less serious charge, so why did you confess to everything?" Detective Paxton curiously inquired.

"I thought I'd try going straight for once… but in all seriousness I made a bet with a party I'll keep anonymous and lost it. That's why I'm coming clean right here." Flynn explained.

"I got what I wanted, so you can turn off the recording equipment!" Detective Paxton yelled towards the observation room.

"So what happens now?" Flynn asked.

"You'll be placed in a holding cell here until a prisoner transport can pick you up… but in the meantime expect a visit from a representative of our mutual employer." Detective Paxton whispered to Flynn once he was sure no one was listening in.

"I understand, and I'll cooperate completely." Flynn retorts.

_Detective Paxton quickly passed Flynn of to another officer to move to the Police Station's holding cells, and found Virgil happy to not have to be wearing prison orange finally getting discharged._

"You're free to go son, and I'm sorry for what you've went through tonight. I received word earlier that your parents will be here to pick you up later." Detective Paxton informed.

"Hey I understand officer you were just doing your job." Virgil said as he shook hands with the detective.

* * *

_Our for heroes were happy to learn that all the charges against Virgil were being dropped a few hours after Flynn was arrested as they all went their separate ways home. Sakura was still with Kiba, who was now back in control of his own ride as they drove back to his place. There were no illicit intentions, but rather Sakura explained to Kiba earlier that since her ride is being processed for evidence she made arrangements for someone to pick her up at his place._

"So are you sure you don't need anything else?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"No…. but thanks for letting me get payback against that Flynn bastard." Sakura answered.

"Oh okay. Now that your standing fight deck is gone what will you do now?" Kiba inquired.

"I won't forget the memories I had with it, but I'll make a new one and move on." Sakura answered as they finally arrived outside Kiba's residence.

"Wait here for just a second." Kiba tells Sakura before he opens his garage door and runs to a dark corner inside.

_Sakura could hear from the driveway the sound of what must have been Kiba rummaging through a few boxes before coming back out a few minutes later carrying a small binder._

"Here look through this." Kiba said as he passed Sakura the small binder.

"Some of these cards are ridiculously rare. A couple of them not even Verde corporation officials could find, so how did you?" Sakura asked as she glanced through the binder.

"Between Virgil's legitimate connections and the fact my dad works for a company that's a major vanguard supporter I've got a fairly decent collection of rare cards." Kiba explained.

"What company would that?" Sakura asked as she continued to glance through Kiba's trade binder.

"I was really surprised when I found this out myself, but it turns out my dad works directly for Nolan Elchart's father. Turns out one time they got so plastered that they made plans for an arranged marriage ha ha, and even it turns out we met once as kids though I don't remember that at all." Kiba snickered.

"Oh great so Nolan's ahead of me? Dam I thought we were tied." Sakura thought.

"Anyways what I wanted to show you is in the very back, so could you please go ahead and skip to that?" Kiba explained.

"This card… I can't believe you have a copy." Sakura said as she took out a card from the trade binder to take a closer look while it was hidden from camera.

"That one was actually pretty hard, but I'm not a Gold Paladin user so keep it." Kiba said.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. Sorry about that I don't know what came over me" Sakura said unexpectedly hugging Kiba for a moment after putting the card in her pocket.

"I'm used to it, so it's fine." Kiba said in turn.

"Oh that's my ride so I guess I'll see you around." Sakura said before running back down the drive way.

_The mode of transportation in question pulling up right next to Kiba's driveway is a blue late model Volkswagen Beetle, and driving it is…. no way it can't be Abygail?! What is she… oh wait never mind I just remembered she works as Sakura's maid._

"Abygail is that you? Wait Sakura's the high society person you ended up working for?" Kiba asked once he realized who was in the driver's seat.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about, but you got seriously paranoid. That's not exactly a quality girls are looking for." Abygail answered.

"Wait you two know each other?" Sakura asked as she got in Abygail's car.

"Oh so you never told your boss?" Kiba inquired.

"I never thought it to be relavent." Abygail answered.

"Again you two know each other?" Sakura asked

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Kiba answered.

"Great I thought I was tied with Nolan, but now it's the really sort of childhood friend, the ex, and now me in last place." Sakura thought as she started to sulk.

"Okay time to go." Abygail mumbled as she drove off.

"Yeah that wasn't weird at all." Kiba thought.

_Once the awkwardness of that moment finally wore off, Kiba went inside only to find his father having apparently just got home a few minutes before him._

"Can I get you anything dad?" Kiba asked his father.

"No I'm fine, but is there anything I can do for you son?" Kiba's father asked in turn with his back to his son as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah ummm what does it mean to be a natural or a grafted?" Kiba asked his father.

"Where did you hear those terms before?" Kiba's father asked barley able to maintain a calm expression and avoid dropping his glass to the floor out of surprise.

"It's just that I remember hearing you talk about it on the phone a couple of days ago, so I was curious." Kiba explained.

"Oh you see it's a code word for a resource for a joint research initiative. For a second I though you found out a major detail as this his highly classified stuff we're doing, so I can't really talk about it." Kiba's father explained.

"Oh alright I was just wondering is all. Anyways night dad." Kiba said before he walked to his room.

"That was a close one. I have to be more careful when talking about that project at home." Kiba's father thought.

"To keep breaking through limits as you reach them huh? At first I didn't understand what you meant Abygail, but after seeing Sakura do something with Lancelot I never thought of, I think I have a better idea though I still don't quite understand. I'm still positive it means I have to abandon Abraxas to finally learn that lesson, but do I truly have to in order to do that?" Kiba thought as he laid flat on his bed drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Do you recall Detective Paxton saying that Flynn would be receiving a visitor later? Well it's time for that visitor to make his presence known as he walks up Flynn humming a little tune alone in his little jail cell._

"One little….two little…. three little piggies…" Flynn mumbled.

"I'm glad you're coping with the thought of long jail time so well." Flynn's visitor pointed out.

"And I'm glad you could take the time out of your busy schedule to come and visit me Quinn." Flynn counters.

"You're report on the mission." Quinn ordered.

"Sakura Verde's participation was unexpected, so I couldn't confirm it for him." Flynn answered.

"Then what about Sakura?" Quinn asked.

"It hasn't fully awakened, but it is most certainly in her blood." Flynn answered.

"Then that save us the trouble of planning something for her. Still I'm glad for the master's sake she didn't turn out to be a complete failure of an experiment after all." Quinn thought.

"What happens now?" Flynn inquired.

"Nothing yet, but I think you've proven yourself worthy of becoming the master's new wrath." Quinn answered as he passed Flynn a small white pill.

"And I've heard you've more than proven your worth as the master's new voice." Flynn tells Quinn as if it was a compliment.

"Now all we need is to find someone worthy of becoming the master's prophet. Still I trust you know what to do with what I gave you?" Quinn asked in turn.

"Of course I do. Glory to the master." Flynn said as if he were giving a toast at a party.

"Then I'll be going." Quinn said as he left this little room of holding cells.

_As Quinn undertook that aforementioned course of action, another police officer went inside the holding cell room for another matter. Quinn was just a few steps from exiting the police station when this happened._

"Hey someone call an ambulance! That Flynn guy just suddenly started convulsing and going into cardiac arrest!" a random officer yelled.

"Glory to the master indeed." Quinn thought as the night breeze blew into his face while blending into the crowd outside.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Virgil: Thank god I didn't have to go to prison!

Raphugio: Yeah I'm glad to hear it man.

Kiba: Say Sakura what are you going to do about your new deck?

Sakura: I'll probably work on it as I watch some of the other members of Strike Shadow participate in the upcoming exhibition match.

Kiba: Against who?

Preston: The championship team of the Russian national tournament.

Teresa: Yes it's sure to be an interesting fight. Anyways, next time in Vanguard: Acceleration "A Dragon's Guardian Angel"

* * *

**Turbo Paladin**

Sorry only one new card this time.

**Gatling Gunner of Accel Knight GO Critical Trigger**

Power: 4000 Shield: 10000

Act(R):[Move this unit into your soul] Choose up to one of your "Turbo Paladin", and that unit gets +3000 power until end of turn.

**Authors Notes: Poll update time. At last the tie is broken and we have a character in the lead in the polls. As of this moment that lucky girl so far is Sakura Verde. If you want her to stay in the lead remember to vote for her people, but if you want some of the other options on the list in first place instead drop a vote for them.**


	30. A Dragon's Guardian Angel

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 29**

**A Dragon's Guardian Angel**

* * *

_Just a few days after Virgil was proven innocent of stealing Sakura's V-Wheel, the members of Team Strike Shadow are riding G6 private jet to Lake Placid, New York sight of the 1980 Olympics "Miracle on Ice", though none of the members are interested in taking advantage of its amenities. Isaac is fast asleep in a sitting position with his arms crossed while Teresa is watching him closely taking every effort to ensure his nap is comfortable. Preston is helping Sakura build her new Gold Paladin deck around whatever cark Kiba gave her. Despite his normally aggressive nature and rivalry with Isaac, he's actually a very supportive member._

"True, but if you put this in the deck instead you have the potential to hit for more." Preston points out as he slides a card over to Sakura.

"That does make sense, however I'm trying to go for balance rather than power." Sakura explained.

"Ah in that case I'd recommend a few copies of these two cards." Preston retorts as he slides over 2 more cards to Sakura.

"This would… work a lot better actually." Sakura mumbled.

"Put the cards down and wake Isaac up. We're landing soon, so we have a last minute briefing to go through." The Team Strike Shadow rep said as he walked in from the front of the plane.

"What is it Teresa?" Isaac asked as his female friend shook him awake.

"Morning sleepy head, one of the team reps has something to tell us." Teresa explained as she handed Isaac a bottle of water from a nearby mini-fridge.

"What's the news?" Isaac asked in turn.

"As you know the Russian nationals are occurring at the same time as the US nationals. For promotional purposes it was agreed that we would hold an exhibition match between Team Strike Shadow the number 1 pick to win the US nationals and Team Red Star winners of the previous Russian National tournament. It was also decided that we would hold the match at Lake Placid, New York." The Team Strike Shadow rep explained.

"The site of the greatest hockey story ever told. Our sponsors must be very confident if they selected there of all places." Teresa points out.

"It's not confidence Teresa its arrogance. Out of nationalistic pride and a high estimation of our skills, the sponsors believe we'll win with ease. Maybe we will maybe we won't, but the only reason Team Red Star agreed to this because it's a perfect opportunity due to again nationalistic pride a chance to avenge that loss." Isaac tells Teresa.

"Still we should fully intend to show their faith in us is justified." Preston pointed out.

"And we will Preston; however we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves either." Isaac said.

"Yes well as admittingly true as that is, this exhibition match is still the perfect chance to sell Team Strike Shadow to the American people as the next big thing. You've all gone through several training programs by specialized instructors for the sake of bringing your card fighting skills to the next level, but that doesn't mean you should ignore the ability of other fighters such as the members of Team Red Star." The Team Strike Shadow rep explained.

"Then is there anything new you can tell us asides from the team name?" Sakura asked.

"First we have Michael Yermakov, age 16, third seat of Team Red Star, and wields a Great Nature deck based around School Hunter, Leo-pald. Second is Jasmine Esnovaka, age 17, vice-captain of Team Red Star, and she uses a Neo Nectar deck she constantly changes around. Last we have Sebastian Glazkov, age 19, the captain of Team Red Star, and the clan he uses is unknown." The Team Shadow Strike rep informed as he passed around pictures of the three.

"How is it possible that we don't know what clan Sebastian uses? Preston asked.

"It's because he never fought once during the Russian Vanguard Nationals last year, his teammate's one every round themselves, so we don't even know how strong Sebastian is past the occasional over glorified witness account." The Team Strike Shadow rep explained.

"Well that'll make it all the more exciting for when I win." Preston proudly declares.

"I'm sorry Preston, but you won't be fighting Sebastian at all." The Team Strike Shadow Rep explained.

"What?!" Preston says in disbelief.

"The match order this time around has been decided who has the best chance of defeating each member. Sakura you'll be observing the fight due to your personal circumstances." The Team Strike Shadow Rep informed.

"What about the rest of us?" Isaac asked.

"Preston will be fighting first, Teresa will go second, and for obvious reasons you'll be going last Isaac." The Team Strike Shadow Rep explained.

"Well I'll be sure to put on a memorable opening performance." Preston said.

* * *

_Now that the morning briefing is done, it's time for the camera to cover our heroes as they hang out at Cosmic Odyssey with Virgil enjoying the prospect of not having to go to prison. Last minute as it was they, along with Nolan and Cloud of Star Ocean who actually aren't here yet, and Tsubasa of Team Resurgence are together looking forward to watching Team Strike Shadow's exhibition match with Red Star on pay-per-view._

"Come on Oli hurry up and start it up already! I want to see at least some of the pre-match interviews before they're over." Virgil yelled.

"Alright I'll do it already. You're just lucky that you almost got sent to prison, and before you ask Tsubasa the Pizza is on the way." Oli responds.

"That stuffed crust pizza better be packed to the brim with cheese, or I'm going to be very angry at Pizza Hut." Tsubasa mumbled.

"Tell me about it. The last time I ordered boneless wings from them they gave me boned wings, then boneless but the wrong flavor before they got it right." Virgil tells Tsubasa.

"Ha same thing happened to me last week." Tsubasa laughs.

_And now the aforementioned members of Team Star Ocean arrive at this humble little card shop. For some strange reason Nolan seems tired compared to Cloud who is wide awake._

"Glad to see you two could make it." Kiba said as he waved Cloud and Nolan down.

"Thanks for the…yawwwwwn…. sorry. Thanks for the invitation." Nolan said.

"I actually had nothing else to do today, so like Nolan thanks for the offer.

"Here let me get this for you." Kiba tells Nolan as he pulls out the seat next to him for her.

"Yawwwn thanks." Nolan said as she took the seat.

"Has he shown any signs of having feelings for…." Cloud was trying to say.

"No." Virgil abruptly answered.

"Then he doesn't know that she….." Cloud was trying to say again.

"Nope." Raphugio abruptly answered.

"Then he is really that ignorant to woman's feelings?" Cloud asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Raphugio and Virgil answer at the same time.

"Why is Nolan so tired today?" Kiba asked Cloud.

"Her little sister caught a terrible head cold, she's been working herself to the bone looking after her, and is only here today because Jacob said he'd look after her and that Nolan should go given how much she was looking forward to today." Cloud explained.

"So I take it Jacob didn't like the thought of those two ummm, how should you say spending time together?" Virgil asked Cloud in a whisper.

"He tried to hide it, but there was clear signs of rage in his voice." Cloud whispers back.

"You didn't have to come here today Nolan. Look if you're sister's si….." Kiba was saying as he stopped midsentence after turning towards her.

"No don't put the chocolate stick there." Nolan said mumbling in her sleep while using Kiba's arm up to his shoulder as a pillow.

"Okay… I'll just wake her up when the fight starts. Say can one of you guys open this for me? I mean I could, but it's kind of hard to do with one hand." Kiba asks Cloud and Virgil as he holds his drink out to them.

"Little do they know I'm really wide awake." Nolan thought apparently revealed to have been pretending to be asleep.

"Oh don't look at me I almost got sent to prison." Virgil said sarcastically.

"And who's ride was key to preventing you from having that future?" KIba retorts.

"Point taken…. Here you go." Virgil said as he opened Kiba's drink.

"Buy your drinks, grab your food, and find an open seat because I just dropped the 300 bucks for the Exhibition match. It should start playing on the big screen in just a moment." Oli tells all of the store's customers.

* * *

_Like Oli told the crowd, the TV in his store lit up with some typical animated opening sequence for this exhibition fight. Once all that hubbub ends, the television shows the members of Team Strike Shadow sitting before a bunch of reporters and all their cameras inside what must be a press room of some kind._

"Shoot we missed Team Red Start's interview." Virgil said with clear disappointment.

"And it looks like they're part way through Strike Shadow's as well." Kiba pointed out.

"There's time for one more question about the exhibition match before we get to the time slot for off-subject questions. Yes ummm you over there in the back." The Team Strike Shadow rep explained before pointing to a reporter in the back.

"This one is for the Captain of Team Strike Shadow Isaac. Do you think your team will win against Team Red Star despite the fact the upcoming US national tournament will be the first one you've entered?" Reporter 1 asked.

"It's an honor to fight against a National Championship team such as Red Star to be sure, but there's no way I can answer that until the fight begins. Obviously of course I want our team to win." Isaac answered putting on an impressive face for the press despite his normally blunt personality.

"Alright no more questions about the exhibition match that's about to start, but if any member of the press has any other questions about the team feel free to ask." The Team Strike Shadow rep informed.

"Preston, what do you think of the claims that the only reason you're Team Strike Shadow is because of your family ties?" Reporter 2 asked.

"I actually wasn't aware of such claims, however to answer the question they're completely baseless. While yes I may have blood ties to 'That' family, but I received my spot after beating down all the competition fair and square. Anyone who still doubts this fact will get their proof today." Preston answered as he is able to keep himself from blowing a gasket.

"Wait she's a what? Man I did not know that." Kiba said with a clear sense of surprise in his voice.

"I admit that I am a fan of her work." Cloud followed.

"How stressful is it for you Teresa to balance out your duties as a member of Team Strike Shadow in addition to that of a singing idol here in the states?" Reporter 3 inquired.

"It's stressful indeed, but the sense of satisfaction I get from both lines of work is more than worth the pain." Teresa answered.

"I have 2 questions for Sakura. As the champion of the US Vanguard singles tournament several years in a row people want to know, whose stronger you or Isaac? It's shown on public record that you have an older sister, but she seems to have dropped off the grid. Do you know why?" Reporter 4 inquired.

"From the several of his fights I've witnessed, Isaac is at least twice as strong as me. In regards to my sister, she's chosen to live a quiet life not dependent on Verde family resources. A decision our father and I respect." Sakura answered.

"After looking at all known recordings of your fights, it's clear you're a fighter of significant ability Isaac. So why despite such ability have you not entered any other Vanguard competition?" Reporter 1 asked.

"As an individual I've had no real desire to enter a single's tournament, but as the Captain of Team Strike Shadow I wanted to wait until we had a full complement, of which problem that was taken care of when Sakura joined." Isaac explained.

"Preston in response to my earlier question you said that your membership of Team Strike Shadow was due to your skills as a fighter rather than your blood ties to the Soryu clan. If that's the case then between you and Cloud Soryu of the rising star group Team Star Ocean, which of you is stronger?" Reporter 2 asked.

"That's a rivalry that will be settled should the two of us fight during the US nationals." Preston said clearly dodging the question.

"This one is for Sakura again. There are rumors going around that you are secretly dating Kiba Nakashima the young man you fought in the Turbo Paladin exhibition match a while ago. Are those rumors true?" Reporter 4 shockingly asked.

"Are there really rumors like that going around?" Kiba asks his friends surprised by the reporter's question.

"Are you seriously that unaware of a woman's feelings?" Nolan thought as she was still pretending to be asleep.

"Actually yeah, there are a few witness accounts of the two of you being seen together." Raphugio answered.

"Well what do you know? Must be from the few times I was helping Dalette with grocery shopping." Kiba mumbles as he starts taking another sip of his soda.

"Yes well ummm….. there's nothing going on between us at all. He's nothing more than a good acquaintance of mine." Sakura answered as she was completely caught off guard by the question.

"Then how do you explain this picture taken a few days ago of you hugging him outside of his residence?" Reporter 4 counters as he takes out the aforementioned picture.

What?!" Kiba yelled as his mouth went wide open along with his eyes.

"That was umm… a completely innocent and friendly hug." Sakura finally answered using every ounce of her willpower to maintain her composure.

_As this reporter described it was indeed a picture of Sakura in her red riding suit impulsively and gratefully hugging Kiba after he gave her that mysterious Gold Paladin card. That reporter's question then led to a flood of them about Sakura's relationship with our protagonist._

"Ow ow ow. Nolan wake up you're squeezing my arm to tightly." Kiba said as he tried to shake the actually still conscious Nolan awake.

"Kiba, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dalette asked as she walked up to him.

"Sure no pro… Dalette, why are you looking at me with yandere eyes?" Kiba asked as he turned to face his leader.

_As Kiba was being….. well I'll just leave what happened to him up the imagination of you fans of the story, countless people watched the intense fight between Preston and Michael reach the end game as Leo-pald failed to inflict a fatal blow to Aquarius forcing Michael to end his turn. Then after declaring 4 attacks with his rearguard, Preston is ready to go for the killing blow._

"Aquarius boosted by Dorothea attacks your vanguard, and his Limit Break gives him +10000 power and +1 critical!" Preston declared.

_Sadly this scholastic guardian stood little chance against taking a direct hit from a giant laser gun._

"Winner: Preston Crawford of Team Strike Shadow!" the judge declared.

"Oh that was such a one sided fight with Preston's victory." Dr. O announced.

"Michael simply couldn't get any of the cards he needed this time around, but if nothing else he was able to put up a stalwart resistance." Sara pointed out.

"A shame we don't have the time to discuss the fight in detail, but it's time to move onto the next one." Dr. O points out in turn.

"Would Teresa Weaver and Jasmine Esnokava please step up?" the judge requests.

"Wish me luck guys." Teresa said as she gave a quick smile to her teammates.

"Of course Teresa there's nothing you can do if you don't put your mind to it. Wait sorry I don't know why it came out that way seeing as how I meant the opposite." Preston embarrassingly mumbled.

"I assure you will not have as easy of a time with me as your pathetic teammate did with Michael given how week he was." Jasmine says coldly with a heavy Russian accent.

"You shouldn't say that about Preston or your own friend who fought the best he could despite his bad luck." Teresa tells Jasmine.

"Friendship? Ha, where I'm from you die if you don't become strong, and it was made all the much more difficult as I had to become just that by myself. Some spoiled American songstress who spends most of her time shopping will never be able to defeat me especially someone like you." Jasmine said now purposely insulting Teresa.

"A 'songstress' as you call it may be what I have become, however I've also had a cruel life so don't just assume what you want about people." Teresa pointed out.

"I seriously doubt that. Once I'm done crushing you, Sebastian will decimate that pathetic sad excuse of a captain called Isaac." Jasmine said more insulting then before.

"That's enough!" Teresa yelled with clear anger as if clearly abandoning her normally kind and forgiving personality at that moment.

_Meanwhile back inside the Team Strike Shadow dug out._

"I haven't seen Teresa make that face in a while." Preston mumbled as he shook in fear.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused by the current state of affairs.

"I almost forgot that you haven't been with us long enough to know Sakura. You see insulting Isaac in front of Teresa is as taboo as saying the name of he who must not be named. I made the same mistake when I joined the team, and after dealing with Teresa in that state I couldn't eat for a week." Preston explained as he gave a subtle Harry Potter reference.

_Now back to the field._

"You can insult me and you can insult Preston….." Teresa was saying as she placed down her starting vanguard.

"Hey…. never mind please continue." Preston yelled as he felt insulted by Teresa's comment, but quickly sat down after she gave him a death glare.

"But if you insult Isaac…. Well let's just say I'll enjoy crushing you completely." Teresa said as her eyes burned with the fire of killing intent.

"Very well, I'll give you the chance to prove to me that you have the power to match the fury in your eyes." Jasmine said as she laid down her starting vanguard.

"Are the two of you ready?" the judge asks.

"I am." Jasmine answered.

"Hurry up and start the fight." Teresa said as she continued to burn with anger.

"Then let the second fight of this exhibition match begin!" the judge declared.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

* * *

_As both fighters spirits begin to form the battlefield is revealed to be high in the sky, with clouds so thick that those without wings can walk upon them without the fear of falling, and that lack of fear is only further reinforced by the light of the sun being so close that darkness is almost non-existent of these clouds._

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon **[Power: 4000]**!" Jasmine revealed.

_This uptight Russian chic's ephemeral form becomes a small green baby dragon, with a glowing green twig, a bushel of leaves in fall for hair, leafs in the shape of feathers for wings, and this baby dragon's eyes have the same ruthless intensity as its owner Jasmine._

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel **[Power: 5000]**!" Teresa revealed.

_Teresa's flaming red hair becomes short dark green, with Band-Aid shaped hair clips, white ribbons are tied to the two halos floating above her head, wearing a white dress with a yellow line running from the top to bottom, and light blue wings._

"Arboros Dragon, Branch **[Power: 7000] **rides and he gains +1000 power for Ratoon being in the soul. Now I'll search the top 7 cards of my deck and add….. Arboros Dragon, Timber to my hand." Jasmine explained.

_The baby dragon has grown up as his entire body looks to be wrapped in leafs, his small twig has grown as well into a magically infused staff, and in addition to studying a magical tomb this dragon seems to grow stronger simply by watching a spell be performed._

"Corolla Dragon **[Power: 8000]** to the rearguard, and I end my turn." Jasmine said.

"I ride Order Celestial, Yeqon **[Power: 7000] **with Penuel moving to the back. I call Marking Celestial, Arabhaki **[Power: 7000] **to the rearguard." Teresa said.

_This green haired nurse becomes another small young lady with orange hair with a pink flower in it, a matching red heart-shaped spell book, has light blue wings with a white edge, and a small first aid kit attached to her hip. To her right is a heart-full sniper with sea-foam green hair, 4 blue wings with a white outer edge, and again the sniper rifle itself. _

"Arabhaki attacks your vanguard, with a +3000 power bonus from his skill **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Teresa declared.

_Using the bullet for shooting in her Therapist Rifle, Arabhaki strikes Arboros Dragon, Branch right square in the shoulder._

"Damage check **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – No Trigger]**." Jasmine revealed.

"Boosted by Penuel, Yeqon attacks Branch **[Total Power: 12000]**!" Teresa declared again.

"No guard." Jasmine said after glancing over her hand.

"Check **[Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel – No Trigger]**." Teresa revealed not even bothering to look at the card before putting it in her hand.

"Damage check **[Watering Elf – Stand Trigger]**." Jasmine revealed as she did the same.

"Step 1: Thoroughly examine the wound for signs of infection." Teresa mumbled as she signaled the end of her turn.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 1**

**0 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty. Empty – Empty, Empty**

**First Aid Celestial Penuel, Order Celestial Yeqon – Arboros Dragon Branch – Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Marking Celestial Arabhaki – Empty, Empty**

"I ride Arboros Dragon, Timber **[Power: 9000]**. He gains +1000 power for Branch being in the soul, and thanks to his desire for conformity I superior call Corolla Dragon **[Power: 8000]**!" Jasmine explained.

_As the Arboros dragon reaches maturity his body shows clear signs of it with the leafs attached to him taking a variety of colors, his wings becoming more leathery like a normal dragon, and his staff has evolved just so. Appearing now is a dragon with a giant flower around his neck._

"Show the might of your magic upon the Order Celestial **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Jasmine said as she declared an attack with her vanguard.

"No guard." Teresa said

"Drive check **[Chestnut Bullet – Critical Trigger]**. All effects to my vanguard Timber **[Total Power: 23000 2crit]**." Jasmine said as she tapped the card with the trigger.

_An example of Timber's magical prowess is done in the form of several vines rising from the earth below all these clouds and striking Yeqon like a series of high-powered whips._

"Damage check **[Adamantine Celestial, Aniel – No Trigger]**. And second check **[Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel – No Trigger]**." Teresa revealed.

"The dragon of the motherland is done for now." Jasmine said signaling the end of her turn.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**0 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty. Empty – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

**First Aid Celestial Penuel, Order Celestial Yeqon – Arboros Dragon Timber – Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Marking Celestial Arabhaki – Empty, Empty**

"So far you clearly haven't proven that you possess the skill worthy of the rage you're directing towards me." Jasmine pointed out.

"I may have lost the ability to see how effective my Angel Feather's treatments will be in the future, but I have more than enough medicine left to cure you of your arrogance. I ride the Essence Celestial, Becca **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Teresa countered.

"It seems we have quite the cat-fight developing. Wouldn't you say so Dr. O?" Sara asked.

"I personally don't care about such things, but the added tension should certainly make this fight far more exciting." Dr. O retorts.

"Yes well who doesn't enjoy a good cat-fight?" Sara said agreeing with her co-worker's statement.

"Arabhaki moves to the back, Penuel moves into the soul, and I superior call the Wild Shot Celestial, Raguel **[Power: 9000] **whilst placing the top card of my deck face down in the damage zone." Teresa explained as she made all the motions she mentioned.

_Appearing now from the infirmary in Vanguard that is the damage zone is a blond angel nurse, with dark blue if not purple wings, a mostly white nurse's costume, and a shot shaped machine gun wielded by a woman who would prefer to shoot first and heal people later._

"Boosted by Arabhaki and Raguel's skill, she attacks your vanguard Timber **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Teresa declared.

"Damage check **[Iris Knight – No Trigger]**. I suppose that's a start." Jasmine mumbled as she slid the card into the damage zone.

"Now Becca attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 10000]**!" Teresa declared again.

"I guard with Watering Elf **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Jasmine countered.

"Check **[Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza – Critical Trigger]**." Teresa revealed.

"Definitely more than a start, but you're still not quite there either." Jasmine thought pleased at the fact she didn't have to take 2 damage.

"Step 2: Clean the area around the wound." Teresa said signaling the end of her turn.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**2 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty. Empty – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Essence Celestial Becca – Arboros Dragon Timber – Corolla Dragon**

**Marking Celestial Arabhaki. Wild Shot Celestial Raguel – Empty, Empty**

"Stand and draw. I ride the Arboros Dragon, Sephirot **[Power: 10000]**, +1000 power for Timber being in the soul, and through the ride chain skill I call a third Corolla Dragon **[Power: 8000]**." Jasmine explained.

"Teresa will win on the turn after her next one." Isaac declares to his teammates.

"What do you think you can see the future?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"No. Jasmine and the crowd watching this fight think it's still even, but in actuality the flow of this fight is going completely in Teresa's direction. If Jasmine doesn't realize this fact which I doubt she will, again this fight will end on Teresa's turn after next." Isaac explained.

"Calling Iris Knight **[Power: 10000] **to the rearguard, and Iris Knight attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 18000]**!" Jasmine declared.

"Shamihaza guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Teresa countered.

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, Arboros dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Jasmine declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Teresa informed.

"Checking the twin drive **[Arboros Dragon, Branch – No Trigger]**. Second **[Arboros Dragon, Sephirot – No Trigger]**." Jasmine revealed.

_With the power of all the mana in the Zoo nation, Sephirot has an army's worth of roots fly up from the earth below and assault Becca from multiple directions._

"Damage check **[Underlay Celestial, Hesediel – No Trigger]**." Teresa revealed.

"I'm done for now." Jasmine said signaling the end of his turn.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**3 – Damage – 3**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Iris Knight, Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Essence Celestial Becca – Arboros Dragon Sephirot – Corolla Dragon**

**Marking Celestial Arabhaki. Wild Shot Celestial Raguel – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

"Dance upon the healing wave! I ride the Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel **[Power: 11000]**!" Teresa yelled.

_At this moment another in a long line of vanguard fights has reached the stage of grade 3 units with blond hair in a long pig tail, wearing a red/white outfit that has more of a performer's appearance to it than a nurse, a matching hat, and light blue wings that when fully spread are 4 times as big as she is tall._

"I call the Candle Celestial, Sariel **[Power: 8000]**, and with her counterblast skill I send Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel from my deck to the damage zone." Teresa explained.

"It seems to match her sudden aggressive attitude; Teresa has decided to finally go on the offense." Sara points out to those watching this fight.

"Now I'll call the Underlay Celestial, Hesediel **[Power: 6000] **to the rearguard." Teresa said.

"But hopefully she's still able to thinking ahead." Dr. O followed.

"Since Zerachiel is in my damage zone, Hesediel gains +3000 power during each of my turns. Using that newfound power, Hesediel boosts Sariel to attack Iris Knight **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Teresa declared.

"Hmph he's done his job as bait." Jasmine mumbled as she placed Iris Knight in the drop zone.

"With a boost, Raguel is swinging it for round 2 **[Total Power: 19000]**!" Teresa declared again.

"Chestnut Bullet guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Jasmine countered.

"Ramiel attacks your vanguard, and gets +2000 power for doing so **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Teresa declared yet again.

"No guard." Jasmine said.

"Twin drive check **[Underlay Celestial, Hesediel – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Celestial, Landing Pegasus – Draw Trigger]**. Power to Ramiel and I draw **[New Total: 18000]**." Teresa said as she drew an additional card.

"Damage check **[Hey Yo Pineapple – No Trigger]**." Jasmine revealed.

"Step 3: After cleaning the wound in question, prepare the necessary medical supplies to dress it." Teresa said as she signaled the end of her turn.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**6 – Hand – 5**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**3 – Damage – 4**

**2 – Counterblast – 0**

**Underlay Celestial Hesidiel, Candle Celestial Sariel – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Prophecy Celestial Ramiel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot – Corolla Dragon**

**Marking Celestial Arabhaki. Wild Shot Celestial Raguel – Empty, Corolla Dragon**

"I call 2 Arboros Dragon, Sephirot **[Total Power: 10000]**. Now the wrath of the dragon of nature because Arboros Dragon, Sephirot's Limit Break! Any unit with more than one copy of its self on my field gets a +3000 power bonus." Jasmine explained.

"And exactly how is that supposed to scare me?" Teresa asked.

"By doing this, my first rearguard Sephirot attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 24000]**!" Jasmine declared.

"Damage check **[Order Celestial, Yeqon – No Trigger]**." Teresa revealed.

"Boosted by Corolla Dragon, my vanguard Sephirot attacks **[Total Power: 25000]**!" Jasmine declared again.

"Aniel guards **[Perfect Defense]**!" Teresa countered.

"Drive check **[Hey Yo Pineapple – No Trigger]**. Second **[Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my last Sephirot Dragon." Jasmine said as she tapped the last dragon with the critical trigger.

"Now my last Arboros Dragon, Sephirot boosted by Corolla Dragon **[Total Power: 29000 2crit]**!" Jasmine declared again.

"I guard with Ramiel and Tamiel **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" Teresa countered.

"I end my turn." Jasmine said.

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**2 – Hand – 6**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Underlay Celestial Hesidiel, Candle Celestial Sariel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot, Corolla Dragon**

**Empty, Prophecy Celestial Ramiel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot – Corolla Dragon**

**Marking Celestial Arabhaki. Wild Shot Celestial Raguel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot, Corolla Dragon**

"I have more than cards in my hand to survive Teresa's next attack, and end the fight on my next one." Jasmine thought.

"Sing along with the waves of healing! I break ride Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel **[Power: 11000]**! My vanguard gets +10000 power, then I add the card I placed in the damage zone from Penuel's effect, and I call it the Underlay Celestial, Hesediel **[Power: 6000]**!" Teresa explained.

_And so the beginning of the end of this tale starts with the appearance of the leader of the Celestials with her 6 blue wings, her auburn colored hair, and the multiple shots attached to her hip._

"Now Zerachiel's Limit Break skill Shining Feather! All of my Celestial units get a +3000 power bonus since there is a copy of Zerachiel in the damage zone, however that's not all because I play my vanguards Especial Counterblast giving herself an additional +5000 power." Teresa explained.

_As the skill Shining Feather's name implies, several glowing feathers rain down from Zerachiel giving her allies a great deal of strength._

"To end this battle Hesidiel boosts, and Zerachiel attacks your Arboros Dragon, Sephirot **[Total Power: 41000]**!" Teresa yelled.

"I could block this attack, but…. No it wouldn't be enough if that came up." Jasmine thought as she dropped her cold exterior showing fear of the possibility of imminent defeat.

"Are you going to guard or not?" Teresa asked.

"I won't." Jasmine answered as she snapped back to reality.

"Then I'm going to give you a piece of advice someone gave me a while back, be it if I win here or not." Teresa said.

"Oh what would that be?" Jasmine asked.

"Even when it seems like your victory will be overwhelming, you must never disregard the possibility of defeat." Teresa tells Jasmine.

"What's that exactly supposed to mean?" a confused Jasmine asked.

"It means the strong shouldn't overestimate their power, and the weak should never underestimate their own." Teresa explained.

"Isn't that pretty close to the thing Nikki said to Sade?" Virgil asks Tsubasa.

"Yeah, word for word actually. I wonder if the same person gave those two that advice." Tsubasa answered.

"But for now, back to business with the drive check **[Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Punishment Celestial, Shamihaza – Critical Trigger]** I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to the Raguel on my right." Teresa said.

_For Zerachiel the skill Shining Feather is more than just a skill to give her allies strength, but also a way for her to attack her enemies in the form of a Shining Feather rain._

"Damage check **[Dancing Sunflower – Draw Trigger]** I apply the power to my vanguard and draw. Come on heal trigger **[Aroboros Dragon, Branch – No Trigger]**." Jasmine revealed.

"Final Step: After dressing the wound, warn the patient in question about the potential pain afterward." Teresa said with her victory assured.

**Final Results**

**Teresa – Jasmine**

**4 – Hand – 6**

**4 – Soul – 3**

**4 – Damage – 6**

**1 – Counterblast – 0**

**Underlay Celestial Hesidiel, Candle Celestial Sariel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot, Corolla Dragon**

**Underlay Celestial Hesidiel, Solidify Celestial Zerachiel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot – Corolla Dragon**

**Marking Celestial Arabhaki. Wild Shot Celestial Raguel – Arboros Dragon Sephirot, Corolla Dragon**

* * *

"1 it was far disrespecting your teammate, 2 it was for you insulting Preston, 3 it was to teach you a lesson, and most importantly 4 is for insulting our leader was why I destroyed you." Teresa tells Jasmine.

"Ahem….. Winner of this fight Teresa Weaver, and winner of this exhibition match Team Strike Shadow." The judge declared.

"A shame we couldn't see the leaders of both teams fight against one another, but it was still an exciting fight none the less." Sara tells the crowd.

"Oh I agree, but looking back on the fight it's clear that Teresa was in complete control the whole time. It goes to show she's mastered Celestials the more offensive branch of Angel Feather quite well, but I do wonder if she's equally skilled with the other types?" Dr. O followed.

_As Dr. O and Sara review the last two fights in detail for the crowd, Teresa returns to her team's dugout dropping her rage filled stance and returning to her kind forgiving self the moment she enters._

"That was… impressive work." Sakura said complimenting Teresa as even she was a little scared by her sudden behavior.

"I can't believe easily you destroyed that Jasmine girl. It was your best performance yet." Preston said complimenting Teresa as he was apparently used to that change in behavior.

"Thank you both of you. Isaac what did you think?" Teresa said grateful for her teammate's compliments, but clearly more interested in what Isaac's response will be.

"It was as impressive work as always Teresa." Isaac answered as he stood up and started walking out the dugout.

"Where are you going?" Teresa asked.

"Look to the other side of the field, and you'll find your answer." Isaac said as he pointed to the Team Red Star dugout.

_As Teresa looked she saw Sebastian already walking out of his team's dugout towards the MF system on their side._

"It seems that we're a lot alike this Sebastian and I, because even if you and Preston lost instead I would have still gone up to challenge him like he is doing to me. I must respect his resolve as a fighter in this regard and meet him head on." Isaac explained.

_And after Isaac gave that explanation, he went onto this field of battle to do just that._

"Now hang on you two the exhibition match is over, so return to your dugouts." The judge ordered.

"And this prevents us from fighting how?" Isaac and Sebastian ask.

"Oh it seems we'll get to see that fight between the captains of both teams after all Sara." Dr. O announced he and his co-announcer noticed what was going on.

"Yes, but it's clear that they won't be doing it as the captains of Red Star or Strike Shadow. They're simply fighting each other for no reason other than to test themselves against one another.

"Come on judge let them fight!" is one among many things the crowd yells in excitement at this development.

"Sigh… may as well give the fans what they want. Are the two of you ready to begin?" the judge asked.

"Yes." The two captains…. no the two fighters answer as they place their starting vanguards.

"Then let this bonus round begin!" the judge declared.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Isaac yelled.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Sebastian yelled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Virgil & Tsubasa: Oh come on you're not even going to show the fight!

Isaac: I suppose this is the fate destiny had in store for us.

Preston: What should we do now?

Sakura: I could certainly use a chance to test out my new deck

Nolan: How about a trip to the beach?

Kiba/Virgil/Cloud/Preston: Sold!

Nolan: Yes well ummmm…. Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Beach Battle: Blazing Lion VS The Crystal Wolf"

Dalette: Hmph so another cat-fight is about to begin.


	31. Beach Battle:BlazingLionVSTheCrystal Wol...

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 30**

**Beach Battle: Blazing Lion VS The Crystal Wolf**

* * *

_Ever since the reporter in the last chapter showed that picture of Sakura and Kiba together, our hero has been harassed by the press ever since, in addition Dalette has to be in disguise nearly 24/7 so as to avoid further complications. Today's weird events begin as Kiba enters his favorite hangout with his teammates waiting inside after barely managing to ditch the army of reporters pursuing him._

"For the love of god it was just a hug." Kiba mumbled as he practically collapsed onto a nearby chair.

"Virgil, could you please close the blinds at the store window? I don't have a disguise kit on me, and all it'll take is for someone passing by to make a phone call." Dalette asked.

"Sure no problem." Virgil answered as he turned towards the door.

"Allow me to get the door for you my lady." Jacob said as he did his butler duty by holding Cosmic Odyssey's front door open.

"Thank you Jacob, but really that's not necessary." Nolan politely tells her buttler.

_Virgil was going to close the blinds as Dalette requested, but that course of action was delayed slightly with Nolan and Jacob's unexpected arrival._

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. There are already a few reporters canvasing the streets, so it's only a matter of time before they realize you here." Nolan informed apparently having overheard Dalette's comment.

"Oh that's just bloody perfect." Kiba said as he lowered his head in shame.

"Was it really that bad man?" Raphugio asked.

"It wasn't the reporters chasing me down that got me, nor was it the fan club that tried to kill me, I mean seriously this isn't a Japanese high school anime, but it was the heat that made it insufferable." Kiba said while laughing hysterically.

"Well why not go Sutherland Beach? Jacob, Cloud, and myself were planning on staying in a couple of rooms at a resort my family owns to blow off some steam, but there's more than enough room for all of you should you wish to come." Nolan suggests.

"Beach side resort…." Virgil tells Raphugio.

"Beach side babes and barbeque." Raphguio tells Virgil.

"We're sold." Virgil and Raphugio say.

"I'm not sold. Look guys I'm not going anywhere public unless I have to until this all blows over." Kiba tells his friends.

"Neither will I for the same reasons and I…. never really liked the beach anyway." Dalette said saying the latter half of that sentence as she turns her head away from her friends.

"Awww, but I wanted to go to the beach." Sade pouts.

"It's just as well madam. I'd rather not have to deal with a man that has a royal lack of manners stare at you in a unsightly manner in your bathing attire." Jacob points out as he glares at Kiba.

"A royal lack of manners you say? Well I seem to recall kicking your but it a most royal fashion not too long ago." Kiba said aggressively as he approached Jacob.

_The other store goers slowly backed away from these two, they swore they tiny lightning bolts come from both of their foreheads and collide with one another._

"I think you need to have your head checked for some mental instability. For as I seem to recall it was your unofficial little sister that one the fight." Jacob retorts.

"Oh so you think you can take me by yourself?" Kiba asked.

"I know I can take you myself." Jacob counters.

"Sade go home and pack your bags; because we are soooooooo going now!" Kiba declared.

"Yay." Sade said happily.

Great now I have to go if nothing else to keep you from doing anything to stupid." Dalette sighed.

* * *

_The members of Team Destiny Breaker quickly prepare for their little beach vacation after informing all relevant persons of their plans. As none of our heroes knew exactly where the resort they'd be staying at was, it became up to Jacob's driving skills to guide them their properly._

"Holy…my god." The male members of Team Destiny Breaker go.

_Just moments before everyone pulled into a nearby parking garage they saw that this resort was a tall white building, whose windows and sliding doors are as blue as the ocean is in the distance, a big pool side dinner for those who didn't wish to swim at the beach, and on the beach itself is littered with several dark blue beach umbrellas. For both of their convenience, the two teams happen to come across a pair of parking spots right next to each other._

"Man that traffic jam was awful." Virgil points out as he gets out of the car while stretching his arms.

"I'm sorry my lady I should have taken side streets when I had the chance, but the I thought the traffic jam." Jacob tells Nolan as he helps her out of his car.

"Yeah well it's too late for that now." Nolan said clearly irritated by the aforementioned incident.

"Oh buck up Jacob, deal with it, and just carry your lady's bag." Cloud suggests as he pats his friend on the back.

_There's a few moments of silence between these two teams of friends until…._

"Say Jacob isn't that a lot of bags for you to carry?" Kiba asked his at the moment frenemy.

"I've carried more than this for my lady and her younger sister before. It's not significantly heavy, but it does require one to possess some bodily strength; however that's also something I don't believe you had." Jacob answered.

"Say Virgil would you like me to carry your bag for you? I mean you did just recently avoid being sent to prison so it's the least I can do." Kiba asked his friend as he ignored Jacob's remark, but clearly took it to heart.

"Yeah sure I'd appreciate it." Virgil answered as he passed his friend his bag.

_As these two men were carrying for two they were first moving at a slow pace, then to a steady walk, to a jogging pace, running, and now just full on sprinting towards the hotel entrance like they were racing one another._

"Why don't you just give up?!" Jacob asked as he and Kiba were still sprinting towards the hotel's front entrance.

"Never!" Kiba countered.

"You see what I mean? They're acting like a couple of idiots." Dalette points out as she sighs in embarrassment.

_These two competitive idiots run inside this extensive resorts taking careful effort not to accidently run into any innocent bystander._

"I'll get to the front desk before you!" Kiba yelled.

"Over my dead body; and these suitcases!" Jacob yells back.

_Little did these two competitive idiots were about to crash with a third competitive idiot._

"Dude, slow down. Stop stop stop stop…..arghh!" Preston yelled.

_Preston was very unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time; however in this case that classic saying was only made worse as it was if Preston was tackled by 2 linebackers with the added mass of 4 suitcases whose contents thankfully didn't spill out onto the hotel lobby especially for Nolan._

"Okay who the hell….. you two!" Preston yelled as he realized who hit him like a sack of hammers.

"Yes well it's your fault for interfering in this little competition of ours, which I would have one anyway." Jacob said as he refused to admit he was partly at fault.

"I'll agree with him there, but oh please I was so going to get there first." Kiba said as he did the same.

"Shut up! It's both of your faults for running around a hotel lobby like a couple of idiots!" Preston said.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Jacob and Kiba ask.

"You're all acting like idiots, so shut up and stop disturbing hotel guests!" Dalette, Nolan, and Teresa who just came along yelled as they slapped Kiba, Jacob, and Preston respectively on the back of the head.

"Ow!" the three idio…. I mean musketeers yelp in pain.

"I can't believe you would embarrass me like that in my family's own resort Jacob. I'm very disappointed in you." Nolan said as she was clearly angry at her butler.

"I apologize for letting my emotions getting the head of me my lady." Jacob says apologetic.

"You need to have more self-control then that. I don't need you getting into trouble for getting involved with idiotic competitions." Dalette said as she told off Kiba.

"Yes mam." Kiba said as he dare not talk back to Dalette.

"Now if someone's acting like a child as you say, prove you're more mature by just walking away. I didn't mean for that to rhyme, but the point remains the same." Teresa said as she told of Preston off with a scary big sister voice.

"As you say." Preston said.

* * *

_After their utter public humiliation, Teresa explained that like the members of Team Destiny Breaker and Star Ocean the members of Team Strike Shadow were here to blow off some steam after they crushed Team Red Star 3-0. While she didn't mind, Nolan wasn't aware of the fact they'd be here despite the fact the Elchart corporation funds Isaac's membership of Strike Shadow. Anyways, after checking in everyone was quickly showed to their own rooms due to some last minute changes. Nolan/Dalette in one room, Virgil/Raphugio in another, in one more Cloud/Jacob, and in the last one was Kiba/Sade. As the lattermost pairing walked into their hotel room, their faces were like a kid in a candy store._

"Wow big bro the bathtub's also a Jacuzzi and that view of the ocean is just amazing." Sade said again like a kid in a candy store.

"42 inch HD LCD TV, a fully stocked mini-fridge, and the In-Room Dining menu has an impressive selection." Kiba said as he too was lost in his own little world.

"I wouldn't really mind having Nolan as a step-sister." Sade quietly mumbled.

"Sorry, but did you say something Sade?" Kiba asked.

"Oh nothing at all." Sade nervous responds.

"If you say so. Ha ha they can make a fancy hotel, but they still can't have a room in that hotel with ice already in the bucket. I don't want to leave you in the room alone, so could you please come with me for now?" Kiba asked with one arm wrapped around a small ice-bucket.

"Alright big bro." Sade answered.

"Now I doubt this will happen since this is just a one hallway hotel floor, but remember not to talk to stra… woahhh." Kiba was telling Sade as they walked out of their hotel room, but accidently bumped into someone just outside due to not paying attention to what's in front of him.

_Whether it was an act of god or the devil, though she was the last person he wanted to bump into unfortunately for Kiba that person happened to be Sakura Verde. Kiba quickly tossed the ice bucket to Sade, caught Sakura by placing one arm behind her back with the other on one of her arms, and due to losing his balance in the process Kiba's face is rather close to Sakura's though not enough where that 'accidental' gag occurs._

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I am. You can put me down now though." Sakura nervously answered.

"I think 'putting you down' would be a bad idea. Technically, helping you back up would be better in that situation." Kiba pointed out.

"Then go ahead and do that." Sakura said nervously, but willing to go along with Kiba's suggestion.

"Thank you, so um what are you doing here? I mean asides from staying here in this hotel that is." Sakura nervously asks as she tries to regain her composure.

"Same as you, getting some ice that is." Kiba answered as he noticed a second ice bucket on the ground where Sakura nearly fell.

"Ahh then do you mind if I join you?" Sakura asked.

"I certainly have no objections to it." Kiba answered.

_A few minutes later this unlikely trio walked to the other side of the hotel floor._

"Who puts the….. ice machine…. on one side of each floor?" Kiba said apparently finding the walk slightly taxing.

"Say big bro I know everyone was looking forward to going to the beach, but I was wondering if you and I could go to the pool here together?" Sade suddenly asked.

"Well sure I don't mind, but why the sudden request?" Kiba asks in turn as he stops and kneels down to Sade's height.

"I like going to the beach really I do, but the truth is I don't know how to swim. Could you please teach me big bro? This way tomorrow I don't look to ad in front of the others." Sade explained as she looked at her unofficial older brother with puppy-dog eyes.

"Actually now that she brings that up I have a slight confession to make as well." Sakura revealed.

_Gasp Vanguard fans could it be that type of confession we've been waiting to hear?_

"I don't like going to the beach because… I never learned how to swim either. Could you maybe teach me as well? If you have time I mean." Sakura explained.

_Nope no confession of the kind we're looking for today people._

"Sigh dam the combination of the age-group different puppy-dog eyes… Yeah okay I'll do the best I can, but I have to tell the others about the change in plans first." Kiba said as he admitted his defeat.

_As this unlikely trio again made the slightly taxing journey back to each of their hotel rooms, Kiba and Sade found their room turned into a gathering place between the members of Star Ocean and Destiny Breaker._

"What are you guys doing here?" Kiba curiously asked.

"I broke it, but picking magnetic lock asides we all wanted to decide upon what we're going to do today." Virgil answered obviously kidding about the first part….. hopefully kidding about the first part.

"Normally Jacob, Cloud, and myself go our separate ways but since there are more of us I thought it be more fun to do something together." Nolan explained.

"Ah well in that case, how about we go to the pool attached to this hotel? I mean anyone could say they've been to the beach at a beachside resort, but how many people can say they've been to the pool at a beachside resort. Besides with the poolside dinner, the water slide, along with the beach volleyball court, and the fact almost no one appears to be going to the pool this early it would be like having it all to ourselves." Kiba suggests.

"It would give me a chance to try on the new outfit I got, so I'm fine with it. What about the rest of you guys?" Nolan said willing to go along with Kiba's plan though we all know why she was.

_No objections? Good I now announce you… that's not were doing? We're still on? I'm making myself look like a complete idiot? Oh okay I'll go with that then. Anyways, after taking about 30-45 minutes to change they all indeed went to the pool. Surprising to everyone but Kiba and Sade, Sakura temporarily joins this marry little band, surprising to her is that Preston and Teresa followed them all, and good for everyone is that the pool is practically empty like Kiba said._

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

_Sakura was wearing a bikini with a pink sun on the left side, the lower half has pink stripes running down it as well, and a bit of a frilly hem on the sides._

"Oh I didn't really want to go too far from the hotel in case Isaac needed anything, and I didn't want to be cooped up in the hotel either so here we are." Teresa explained.

"He has room service, so he wouldn't need to call…. Oww." Preston was going to say before Teresa stepped on his foot again.

_Teresa is wearing two-piece outfit a red as her flaming hair with a white bikini string._

"We're all here to have fun aren't we? So let's get at it." Nolan said as she happily skipped along the poolside.

_The gracious host of our heroes has on a dark blue bikini, with blue stripes on both halves, a line of little daisies printed on the upper half, and a frilly white lace on both pieces of the outfit._

"I'm just going to sit on a beach chair." Dalette mumbled.

_The fearless leader of our protagonist is wearing a simple orange piece with white polka dots with a matching skirt._

"Come on big bro." Sade said as she pulled on Kiba's arm with Sakura following them.

"Alright I'm going, so there's no need to hurry." Kiba said as he tried to calm his little sister down while carrying a fairly large inner tube.

"Where are you three going?" Nolan asked.

"These two asked me to teach them how to swim. You can watch, but I don't think it be very much fun for you." Kiba explained.

"Oh no I'll be fine, so you two just go ahead and enjoy yourself." Nolan retorts.

"Thank you very much. Come on you two let's start with the basics." Kiba tells Sakura and Sade.

"Besides I wouldn't be able to fake not knowing how to swim anyway." Nolan thought as she walked away along with her hidden jealousy.

_As all these mostly technically by age young adults go their separate ways across this huge swimming pool, our hero directs Sade and Sakura to the closest staircase into the pool though both are equally nervous to get in._

"Since it's still fairly early the pool is likely to be a bit cold, so the best way to get over that shock is to jump right in." Kiba yelled.

_As Kiba jumped right into the pool to prove a point, the resulting splash covered the two ladies next to him with water._

"Brrgghh that's cold." Sakura said as she shivered slightly.

"I can't do that big bro." Sade said pouting slightly.

"Right sorry I guess I got to excited. Anyways… let's just trying easing into the pool one step at a time." Kiba suggested as he emerged out from under the water holding out his hand to these two.

_Once more these two decide to go along with Kiba's suggestion and place their hands in his as he slowly leads them down the stairs, but I bet at that moment Sakura was wishing that she was the only one there at that moment._

"Hey are you going to let a little girl beat you? I thought you were a champion, and no offense Sade." Kiba asked as Sakura was like a cat afraid of water compared to Sade who's already making some solid progress.

"It's really cold, so shut up." Sakura said embarrassingly.

_Just getting Sakura in the pool turned out to be more of a challenge compared to Sade who had minimal difficulty, but in the meantime more hotel guests had started showing up at the pool though they have yet to realize what famous people were already there. Still, that didn't stop Kiba who was trying to be a good teacher. He carefully guided Sakura and Sade with inner tube in hand to a more secluded section of the pool so as to continue albeit their short term lessons without being disturbed. In the aforementioned secluded section of the pool, our protagonist instructor is just trying to teach them a basic kicking technique when it comes to swimming using the ledge of the pool as an anchor._

"Okay good Sade the posture is right, but you still need to kick with more force or you won't go anywhere." Kiba informed as he examined Sade's progress.

"Geez this is impossible." Sakura quietly mumbled as she struggled to keep her balance in the water.

"Whoa just stop for a second." Kiba tells Sakura.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sakura asked.

"You're kicking your legs like you're attached to a flying cannonball on fire. Just so you know I'm not trying to do anything weird, but….. hold on a sec." Kiba explained before he took a deep breath and went under the water.

"Eeep what are you doing?" Sakura asked as Kiba placed one hand like a table under Sakura's legs.

"For just basic swimming you need to keep your upper thighs straight while you kick with your lower legs. I'm just keeping my arm here so you can get used to the position." Kiba explained.

"Oh okay. What didn't you say anything earlier?" Sakura asked.

"I thought this would be faster, so go ahead and whoa!" Kiba yelled narrowly avoiding a small pebble from grazing him across the nose.

_Kiba turned to the direction that small pebble came from and found no signs of the shooter, but rather only found Dalette throwing small objects in one hand in the air. Still as time passes more hotel guests show up at the pool, some members of these three teams are playing a game of volleyball, and as the poolside dinner starts taking lunch orders Kiba after getting another inner tube decides to have Sade and Sakura practice what they've learned by kicking short distances across the pool while grabbing onto said inner tubes._

"Come on just do what he told you and kick with your lower legs while keeping your upper thighs level Sakura." Sakura thought.

"How am I doing big bro?" Sade asks.

"Oh no." Sakura very quietly mumbled as one of her legs started to cramp up.

"Definitely much better than before, but you still need to kick just a bit harder." Kiba answered

"Okay how about now?" Sade asked again after picking up the pace a bit.

"Just perfect, so keep that up long enough and you won't even need the inner tube." Kiba pointed out.

_Sade steadily kicked herself towards her unofficial older brother, and after a few minutes Sade grabbed onto his arm like how one would tie a boat to dock._

"Like I said before you just need a little more practice kicking, and then I'll show you and Sakura the basics of how to move your arms in water." Kiba tells Sade.

"Thank you big bro." Sade tells in turn.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing Sa… oh no!" Kiba said as he turned to where Sakura should be only to find something shocking instead.

_That shocking thing being that when our hero turned in Sakura's direction, he found only the inner tube she was using floating dead in the water. After frantically glancing around for her, Kiba realized that she was on the pool floor losing the struggle to swim back to the top as her lungs were likely being filled with water._

"Oh shi….. Get Nolan and the others now Sade!" Kiba said freaking out as pushed Sade with all his might towards one of the pool ladders.

_Our hero quickly dives back under the water to rescue the proverbial damsel in distress, then sprints to where his friends have set up shop poolside, but unfortunately in the process the other guests realized who Kiba was carrying in a princess cradle, and again unfortunately generated much unwanted attention for him._

"Hey, isn't that Sakura and that Kiba guy that was on the news?" One random hotel guest points out.

"Oh my god those two really are dating." A second hotel guest points out.

"Forget about that for now. Focus on how freaked out the dude looks, and the fact Sakura's out cold." A third hotel guest pointed out.

"What happened?" Nolan asked as Kiba placed Sakura on one of the pool chairs and other hotel guests start taking pictures.

"I don't know a muscle cramp maybe. Do any of you know how to perform CPR?" Kiba asks the members of Team Star Ocean.

_As Kiba glances over Nolan, Jacob, and Cloud's faces he sees a guilty reluctance on all of their faces; however that also tells him that none of them know how to perform CPR._

"Seriously none of you know how?! I mean come on you all use ocean themed clans for Christ sake." Kiba said in shock.

"Yes well saying that is like saying that someone who's Asian is also good at math." Jacob retorts.

"Oh for the love of….. thankfully I know how." Kiba said as he shook his head.

"Good luck." Nolan says earnestly, but though she didn't like what must be done this was certainly no time for petty jealousy.

"Wait if I do this then these rumors would be true in the eye of the people, and that I'd have to place my hands between her… no no no I'm so not like that." Kiba thought.

"Stop worrying about your reputation or perverted fantasies, and help m…her." Dalette says with a surprising amount of concern for someone she normally has a strong dislike for.

"Arghhh dam my luck so much!" Kiba yelled in his mind.

* * *

_And so our hero had no choice, but to swallow his pride and give Sakura the kiss of life. If the circumstances were different for Kiba and if Sakura was awake, I'm sure they would have enjoyed what just happened. Well they'll certainly get some "enjoyment" out of this incident once the videos and photos of them together go viral on the internet. Anyways, the damsel in distress was carried back to her room, of which by whom I'll leave it for you to guess. After sleeping off her near death experience for a couple of hours, Sakura was gently nudged awake by her teammate Teresa._

"Easy there. You just had a near death experience, so just relax for now." Teresa gently tells Sakura.

"Ow….. what happened? The last thing I remember is my leg cramping up in the pool." Sakura asked as she sat up on the bed.

"You almost drowned, so like I said you had a near death experience. If it wasn't for someone knowing how to perform CPR Isaac would have to break in a new member for Team Strike Shadow." Teresa answered.

"Ha ha that's seriously not funny. Tell the lifeguard that saved me thank you." Sakura tells Teresa.

"You don't owe your thanks to a lifeguard Sakura." Teresa informed.

"Oh just that certain special someone of yours." Teresa points out with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"No seriously wh… no noo noooo!" Sakura screamed as she realized just who Teresa was talking about.

"Well if you still have any doubts take a look at this." Teresa informed as she spend the next few minutes showing a few of the viral videos and pictures of Kiba giving Sakura the kiss of life.

"Oh no no no no! That's not how I wanted my first ki ki ki that think to happen. I want a do over." Sakura mumbled as she rolled around the bed flushed red with embarrassment.

"Is anyone home?" Nolan asked as she knocked on the door to Sakura and Teresa's room.

"Ah what brings to illustrious owner of this resort to our simple hotel room?" Teresa asked as she opened the door to let Nolan in.

"I simply wished to see how our famous guest was doing. After all it would look bad if a celebrity croaked here, and I don't own this resort my father does." Nolan explained.

"Well I think I'll leave you two alone, and check out the hotel gifts shop." Teresa informed.

"Okay, see you later then." Sakura responds.

"I want to stay and watch, but I think this little all's fair with love and war fight will be more intense if I leave the room and let them show their true colors." Teresa thought as she walked towards the elevator.

_Now that these two rivals in more ways than one are by themselves, we should see just how the tension between them boils over._

"All right fine I'll admit you're ahead of me for now with those last two displays, but it won't it won't last very long." Nolan said with a serious face.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura said with a composed face as she started looking through her suitcase for a change of clothes and her new deck having a hunch this conversation would lead to the need of its use.

"Don't play dumb with me as we both know how you feel about him." Nolan said this time more aggressively.

"Oh you're talking about that aren't you? In regards to the first incident I was simply showing a sign of gratitude for a personal matter he helped me with, but who wouldn't be surprised if that ended up on the news? I was unconscious for the second issue making it impossible for me to enjoy it." Sakura said as she continued to put up a false face.

"Fine go ahead and try to lie to me, but I invited the man to how should we say advance my position with him. I won't allow you to interfere with that." Nolan declared as sparks began to fly.

"Who he and I choose to spend time with is none of your concern." Sakura said as the sparks of a growing rivalry begin to spew like ash out of a volcano.

"Do you care to back up that claim?" Nolan asked as she pulled out her deck, and as a nuke was dropped into the spewing volcano that is their rivalry blowing to hell.

"My only response is; do you think you can win? Well regardless of your answer and the results, I could certainly use a crash test dummy for my deck." Sakura said with a kind voice and a smile, though clearly right now she's bearing her fangs.

_Now with this cardfight set in stone, it only becomes a matter of moving the table in the hotel room and acquiring another chair before it can begin._

"Are you ready to begin?" Nolan asked after she placed down her starting vanguard and these two cats took a seat.

"Whenever you are." Sakura answers as she places down her starting vanguard.

"Stand up, vanguard!" both fighters declare.

* * *

_As there is no MF system in use for this fight we're left with our imaginations to picture the gigantic frozen glaciers of the north, waves covering these glaciers allowing them to grow, reefs growing out of them, and the creatures that live here are going about their business above and below them. On top of the biggest and flattest glacier here is where the spirits of Nolan and Sakura begin to phase into existence._

"Spring Breeze Messenger **[Power: 5000]**." Sakura revealed.

_Sakura's starting vanguard takes the form of a small knight in white armor, with a golden trim, a blue cape, a small white shield, a white glowing short-sword in his right hand, and instead of his normal dark grey hair it has Sakura's orange colored hair for this fight._

"Glacier Shield, Beike **[Power: 4000]**." Nolan revealed.

_Now imagine Nolan taking the form of a small marine canine, with white hair that has a blue trim to it, several key joints on this canine's body is protected by specially carved ice armor, and like her owner this canine's eyes are on the hunt for victory._

"Feel free to go first." Nolan informed.

"Thank you kindly. I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth **[Power: 8000]**. Spring Breeze moves to the back, and I end my turn." Sakura informed.

_This young rabbit armored knight becomes an elder lion armored knight, with golden armor, along with red stripes all over, a matching crown-like helmet, and a matching sword as well with a glowing green core. The rabbit knight still remembers his history, as his old self appears right behind his new self._

"Glacier Guardian, Suoho rides **[Power: 7000]**, he gains +1000 power for Beike being in the soul, and I search the top 7 cards of my deck for….. Glacier Barrier, Balien from my deck to my hand." Nolan explained as she shuffled her deck after taking out that card.

_This small frozen canine grows up to be a medium-sized beast, with more muscle mass to his body, with more ice armor of an even greater intricate design covering his body, and acting as his weapons are razor sharp claws carved out of the very ice armor used to protect him._

"Now my Suoho will attack your Gareth **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Nolan declared.

"I'm not guarding this time." Sakura said as she glanced over her hand.

"Drive check **[Frost Cannon Anemone – Critical Trigger]** I give all effects to Suoho, and now he's going critical **[New Total: 13000 2crit]**." Nolan decided.

_Thanks to being a strong swimmer, Suoho is almost flying gracefully through the water before jumping out of it to embed his claws deeply into the lion knight before retreating back._

"Damage check **[Lop Ear Shooter – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed as she placed the two cards in the damage zone.

"Over to you madam." Nolan said as she clearly signaled the end of her turn.

**Nolan – Sakura**

**7 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**0 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Glacier Guardian Suoho – Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Spring Breeze Messenger**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

"I ride the Mage of Calamity, Tripp **[Power: 9000]**!" Sakura yelled.

_A fallen angel that's lost her wings takes the battlefield instead of a knight, dressed in a dark blue outfit, a purple belt, matching hair color, a crystal blue piece of tapestry moves in a wave motion as it floats above her head, and she stands ready to repay her debt to the King of Knights._

"Boosted by Spring Breeze Messenger, Tripp attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Sakura declared.

"I'll take that one as well." Nolan quickly responds.

"Drive check **[Elixir Sommelier – Heal Trigger]**. I give the power to Trip, and I recover one damage point **[New Total: 19000]**." Sakura decided as she tapped Tripp with the trigger.

_Insult this woman about her being a fallen angel and she'll turn you to ash, but though Tripp launches a ball of fire at Suoho his ice armor takes the brunt of the attack only singing a small portion of his fur._

"Damage check **[Stingray Blockade – No Trigger]**." Nolan revealed.

"I activate Spring Breeze Messenger's counterblast. By paying the cost and moving him into the soul, I search to top 3 cards of my deck and….. superior call Lop Ear Shooter** [Power: 9000] **at rest placing the other two at the bottom of my deck. Now with Lop Ear Shooter's skill, I discard a card to once more look at the top 3 cards of my deck to call Listener of Truth, Dindrane **[Power: 6000]**. Next up I'll use Dindrane's skill to soulblast and draw 1. Almost forgot, Tripp's skill to unflip a card in my damage zone." Sakura explained with a slightly long-winded speech.

_On the front row we have a man dressed in rabbit themed armor made with silver and gold colored metals, blue lines are running across the armor, and 2 very powerful laser cannons built into the ears. Now for the back row we have a communications bunny, dressed with rabbit heads galore, a few red ribbons, and several cables coming out of her ears._

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Nolan – Sakura**

**7 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 1**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Empty, Glacier Guardian Suoho – Mage of Calamity Tripp, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Lop Ear Shooter, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

"I ride Glacier Protector, Fangyu **[Power: 9000]**. He gains +1000 power and thanks to the ride chain skill your two rabbit rearguards lose -2000 power during your next turn." Nolan explained.

_Now Fangyu's height has grown to the average height of a fully grown human, his fur begins to have a darker tinged look to it, his ice armor grows to cover more of his body along with having a more Greek aesthetic to its design, and his head is also covered in a helmet with small blades of ice built into its design._

"I call Coral Guard, Lethan **[Power: 10000]**, Stingray Blockade **[Power: 7000]**, and Mermaid Guardian, Yadine **[Power: 6000] **to the rearguard in order to bolster my formation." Nolan informed.

"Someone of your reputation should know it'll take more than then to defeat me." Sakura pointed out.

"Of course I know that, but don't forget this fight is just beginning. I boost Coral Guard, Lethan with Stingray Blockade and attack Tripp **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nolan declared.

_After riding on top of the Sting Ray Blockade, Lethan is able to use the hard as diamonds coral covering his arms like a club to give Tripp a few pretty good gashes all over her body._

"Damage check **[Dignified Gold Dragon – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Now Fangyu will swing in towards Tripp **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Nolan declared again.

"No guard." Sakura said.

"Drive check **[Coral Guard, Levis – No Trigger]**." Nolan revealed.

_In addition to having razor sharp ice claws trying to gut out Tripp's innards, there's also Fangyu's blades attempting to impale themselves into her as well._

"Damage check **[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]**. Would have been convenient to have it the other way around. Not like it really matters now, but all effects to my vanguard." Sakura decides.

"I'm done for now." Nolan said clearly signaling the end of her turn.

**Nolan – Sakura**

**5 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 1**

**1 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Empty, Empty**

**Mermaid Guardian Yadine, Glacier Protector Fangyu – Mage of Calamity Tripp, Empty**

**Stingray Blockade, Coral Guard Lethan – Lop Ear Shooter, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

"Stand and draw." Sakura said.

"Don't forget your bunny column loses -4000 attacking power thanks to the Glacier ride chain skill." Nolan points out again.

"I haven't forgotten about that in the least. Freed from solitary on your Golden White Wings! I ride the Solitary Liberator, Gancelot **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Sakura yelled.

_And yet no other hotel guests have complained about the loud noises, explosions, and screams of pain as a result of this cardfight? Strange wouldn't you say? Anyways Sakura's vanguard becomes a golden-armored half elf, riding on top of a golden armored Pegasus that has white wings, with a black cape that has a red underside, and has Sakura's orange hair instead of its normal gray hair._

"I call another Gareth **[Power: 8000] **and Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains **[Power: 10000]**!" Sakura said as she accurately threw the cards on the rearguard circle.

_Now it's time for the Return of the… no not Return of the Jedi, so stop interrupting me! Sorry about that fans. As I was saying, it's time for the return of the young lion knight with his red and yellow armor with all its glory. Standing right alongside him is the Superior lion knight with his lion emblem shield, lion head chest plate, and sword in hand._

"Gancelot attacks, and he gains a +2000 power bonus for this battle thanks to his skill **[Total Power: 21000]**!" Sakura declared.

"I'm not going to guard that." Nolan responds as she wishes to play defensively for now.

"I'm checking the twin drive. First check **[Silent Punisher – Critical Trigger] **I apply the critical to my vanguard and the power to Beaumains. Second check **[Silent Punisher – Critical Trigger]** once more critical to my vanguard, but power goes to Lop Ear Shooter **[New Total: 21000 3crit]**." Sakura said happy at her clearly good luck.

"Dam that double crit is going to hurt what I had planned." Nolan thought.

_Though she has the ability to fly, Gancelot chooses to ride across the ground upon his mount despite the increased risk so as to make sure he can more accurately apply the critical damage with his sword. Despite the fact there was no MF system being used in this fight, the power behind Gancelot's attack was enough to send the top three cards of Nolan's deck flying right into the damage zone._

**[Crystal Barrier, Flurst – No Trigger]**

**[Glacier Protector, Fangyu – No Trigger]**

"And third check **[Night Patrol Angler – Stand Trigger]**. I apply the power to my vanguard and stand Coral Guard, Lethan." Nolan decided.

"Beaumains attacks Fangyu **[Total Power: 15000]**!" Sakura declared again.

"I guard with Coral Guard, Levis **[Total Shield: 5000]**." Nolan countered.

"Now Lop Ear Shooter, with a boost from Dindrane attacks your vanguard Fangyu **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Sakura declared for the last time this turn.

"Drill-Headed Jellyfish Storm guards that **[Total Shield: 10000]**." Nolan counters again.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

"Tch that certainly turned the flow against me. Given what's in my hand, I have to hope she doesn't have another grade 3 unit for a break ride." Nolan thought.

**Nolan – Sakura**

**3 – Hand – 6**

**2 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 3**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Empty**

**Mermaid Guardian Yadine, Glacier Protector Fangyu – Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Stingray Blockade, Coral Guard Lethan – Lop Ear Shooter, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

"Guardian hound of the Winter Reefs rise from the bottom of the ocean! I ride Glacier Barrier, Balien **[Total Power: 10000]**. He gains +1000 power for Fangyu being in the soul, and thanks to the ride chain skill Gareth and Beaumains power gets cut down by -2000 during your next turn." Nolan explained.

_This once humble canine has now grown to a size equal to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion or Maelstrom, its finely crafted ice armor now covers nearly its entire body, and in addition to the blades attached to his helmet he now has large blade attached to his sides on a swivel like the Blade Liger from Zoids._

"I call Coralian Oxiton **[Total Power: 11000]** and Oxiton attacks Gancelot **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Nolan declared.

"Damage check **[White Hair in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Balien boosted by Yadine, attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Nolan declared again.

"Perfect defense with Halo Shield, Mark!" Sakura countered.

"Twin drive check **[Coralian Oxiton – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Frost Cannon Anemone – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to Coral Guard, Lethan." Nolan decided.

"Let the attack come. I have more than enough defense in my hand to deal with it." Sakura thought.

"With a boost, Coral Guard, Lethan attacks Gancelot **[Total Power: 22000 2crit]**!" Nolan declared.

"Silent Punisher guards and Beaumains intercepts **[Total Shield: 15000]**." Sakura countered.

"I… end my turn." Nolan reluctantly said.

**Nolan – Sakura**

**4 – Hand – 3**

**3 – Soul – 2**

**4 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Coralian Oxiton – Empty, Empty**

**Mermaid Guardian Yadine, Glacier Barrier Balien – Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Stingray Blockade, Coral Guard Lethan – Lop Ear Shooter, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

"Allow me to show you something my new friend gave me." Sakura said

"Oh what would that be?" Nolan curiously asked.

"Your burning soul gives my allies courage towards victory! I break ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel **[Power: 10000]**! My vanguard gets +10000 power while Gareth, Lop Ear Shooter, and Dindrane strength goes up by +5000. This is Solitary Gancelot's skill Breaking Shining Wing" Sakura yelled.

_It was as if an artillery shell hit the ground where Gancelot was standing. For once the smoke cloud began to disappear Gancelot was replaced by red armored lion, wielding scimitar like blades, and his hair was as bright and intense as the light of the sun._

"Now I play Blond Ezel's Limit Break! If the top card of my deck is a Gold Paladin, I can superior call it and give Ezel a power bonus equal to the revealed unit's strength. Now… return again Solitary Liberator, Gancelot **[Total Power: 11000]**." Sakura explained.

"Keep calm Nolan, for as much attacking power as that is you can still survive it." Nolan thought.

"I call Dindrane **[Power: 6000]**, and have her boost Gancelot to attack Balien **[Total Power: 17000]**!" Sakura declared.

"Damage check **[Glacier Protector, Fangyu – No Trigger]**." Nolan revealed.

"For every one of my Gold Paladin rearguards Ezel gains +1000 power or +5000 in total, and an additional +11000 power from his Limit Break skill. Now go Blond Ezel's Burning Attack **[Total Power: 47000]**!" Sakura declared again.

"I have no choice, but to take that overpowered attack, so I don't guard." Nolan decided.

"Twin drive check **[Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth – No Trigger]**." Sakura revealed.

"Come on don't get a trigger." Nolan thought.

"Second check **[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]** I give the critical to Ezel and the power to Lop Ear Shooter." Sakura decided.

"Crap!" Nolan thought.

_Ezel jumped several feet in the air before being surrounded by an intense blue flame, and descends like a meteor entering the atmosphere on Balien creating a huge smoke cloud. Once that cloud clears, one can see that nearly all of Balien's armor has been melted off in addition to him being rendered out cold._

"Damage check **[Glacier Barrier, Balien – No Trigger]**. This is your win." Nolan admitted though she very much didn't want to.

**Final Results**

**Nolan – Sakura**

**4 – Hand – 2**

**3 – Soul – 3**

**6 – Damage – 4**

**0 – Counterblast – 2**

**Empty, Coralian Oxiton – Empty, Empty**

**Mermaid Guardian Yadine, Glacier Barrier Balien – Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Stingray Blockade, Coral Guard Lethan – Lop Ear Shooter, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

* * *

"Alright you've proven you're stronger than me even if the double critical trigger was a lucky break." Nolan said.

"Luck favors the prepared, and I was just more prepared for this fight." Sakura retorts as she puts away her deck.

"Yes well regardless my point from before remains the same." Nolan points out as she did the same.

"And that is your right, but mine remains the same as well." Sakura pointed out in turn.

"Knock knock. Excuse me is anyone home?" Kiba asks apparently knocking on the door to Sakura's room.

"I'll get that for you. Call it me being a gracious looser." Nolan says politely.

"Ah Nolan how is Sakura doing?" Kiba asked slightly surprised to see Nolan answer the door.

"Awake now, but tired." Nolan answered.

"That's good. I wanted to see how she was doing sooner, but once more I got hounded by the press for what happened earlier. Man being famous is going to suck." Kiba explained.

"Ha ha you'll get used to it. Say Kiba, do you mind if I ask you something?" Nolan said loud enough for Sakura to hear from the table.

"You don't need to ask permission, so go ahead." Kiba answered.

"In case you missed the advertisement around the resort, the resort for its international event of the month is going to hold an authentic Japanese Summer Festival. Would you like to go around the shops together? It's boring for me to do it by myself." Nolan asked.

"Sure maybe I can try catching a gold fish with that little paper net game." Kiba laughs completely ignorant to the fact he's just been asked out on a date.

"Why that little conniving…." Sakura was thinking.

* * *

_Sorry, but I didn't finish that sentence in case any kids happen to read this chapter. Swearing too much is a bad influence on them after all. Anyways imagine yourself staring at the night sky around this beach-side resort. You see the many stars above, you hear the crown bustling through the festival streets, and you see and hear the fireworks shows that are going on all around. Now imagine the camera focusing in on a conveniently big and evenly flat enough rock with a standard vanguard field somehow etched into the rock, two people walk up to this flat rock, and they're revealed to be Isaac and…. Nikki?_

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other in person Isaac." Nikki tells Isaac.

"Not since our boarding school days I believe. How did you know I'd be here?" Isaac asked.

"You know as well as I do that place was never a boarding school. Still to answer your question we once talked about visiting this very spot. A rock where if one hosts a card fight on it, their destinies will soon be revealed." Nikki answered.

"Did you know you were supposed to be the vice-captain of Team Strike Shadow instead of Teresa?" Isaac asked again.

"I suppose I should be flattered then. Still I doubt you have found out yourself after all these years, but we both know Project 'Strike Shadow' wasn't started for the sake of training elite card fighters." Nikki explained as a little anger started to slip in her voice.

"Why did you leave?" Isaac asked again.

"I didn't just leave, I escaped from that place! Regardless of if it was by their choice or not, several kids entered that 'Boarding School' and those lucky enough to come out alive are never the same again!" Nikki yelled as she started to become angry.

"There was supposed to be 4 people from Project 'Strike Shadow' to form the team, but only Teresa and I met the necessary criteria. This required the search for talented fighters outside the program leading to Preston and Sakura joining the team." Isaac said.

"I figured that out for myself. Teresa used to be able to see a fight's path like us, but after the 'boarding school's tests' she's still completely blind out of her right eye isn't she?" Nikki asked as if she was about to snap.

"She's adapted quite well to the loss of site. What's your point?" Isaac asked.

"You son of a… my point is why are you allowing her to keep doing this? You used to be different and a lot closer to Teresa back then compared to how you are now. If you still cared about her, you'd have her removed from the team or at the very least have her fight only when absolutely necessary." Nikki pointed out.

"She made the choice to stay, so she has to live with the consequences." Isaac retorts.

"That's a piss poor excuse and you know it! If you really cared about Teresa, you wouldn't let her run about freely." Nikki preached.

"If that's your argument, then maybe I don't really care at all about her." Isaac said.

"Why you son of a…." Nikki was yelling clearly about to snap.

"If I really care and you want me to show it or if I don't care about Teresa and you want me to start, then there is only one way to do that." Isaac interrupts as he takes out his deck places his starting vanguard on this tourist attraction of a rock.

"Fine then!" Nikki yelled as she did the same.

Stand up, Vanguard!" both fighters yell.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Virgil & Tsubasa: Please tell me you're actually going to show the fight this time?

Kiba: I don't think the author is going to guys.

Virgil & Tsubasa: Dam you!

Nikki: He's only kidding. Now shut up, so I can settle this!

Isaac: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Beach Battle 2: Apocalyptic Thunder Part 1"

Teresa: Just which legendary dragon is stronger?


	32. Beach Battle 2: Apocalyptic Thunder P1

**Vanguard: Acceleration**

**Chapter 31**

**Beach Battle 2: Apocalyptic Thunder Part 1**

* * *

_Imagine yourself viewing a time in Nikki, Teresa, and Isaac's history where they were all only 5 or 6 years old in addition to being a time Nikki most of all would rather forget. Those three were among a small group of children led through a big white door where a bright light shines behind them. Then they're led by a few teens/young adults down white hallways with the occasional orange writing indicating where they are in this strange pace. The two age groups were wearing the same blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants or skirt depending on gender. This little tour group were led past a variety of labs where an equal variety of experiments were performed, rooms that are used for card fights, a break room or two, and even a cafeteria before being led to what can only be described as some kind of auditorium. The elder kids guiding them went their separate ways, but on the inside were replaced by other kids and what must be the security forces of this place. On top of the auditorium's stage stand two men dressed in black acting as sentinels of sorts for the crowd and a large white screen with a black silhouette of a unknown man._

"Welcome students to your new home at our humble academy. We've been observing all of you for a long time, and you've all proven yourself to have the necessary traits for admittance. One being your interest in Vanguard, of which through a variety of intensive training programs your skill will be pushed to the limit. I am merely the principal of this school, so feel free to ask the faculty or the older students should you have any questions." The mysterious man said with his voice revealing he's the same one Quinn was chatting with in the present, but his voice sounder younger if not childlike.

_As this mysterious entity among other staff when on about the rules and purposes of the many rooms in this strange place; a young fearful Teresa was walking through the crowd trying to find a place to sit. She looked at the others here as if they all intended to do her harm, even the slightest accidental shoulder graze was enough to almost send her running in fear, but soon one such person would say something back to her._

"Watch where you're going." A young Nikki tells Teresa.

"I'm sorry, so please don't hurt me." A young Teresa said with fear for her life.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to figure out who these guys are, so I can figure out how to escape from this place." A young Nikki revealed.

"Ehh escape?" a young Teresa asks with surprise.

"Well I'm assuming like me, you're not here by choice." A young Nikki explained.

"N-no." a young Teresa said.

"Why would you want to leave this place?" a young Isaac asked.

"Where did you come from?" a young Teresa inquired having been surprised by Isaac's presence.

"Here, I've been sitting in this spot since the beginning. My name's Isaac by the way, so again why would you want to leave?" the young Isaac said as he was completely unaware of the current state of mind of these two ladies.

"Don't you miss seeing the sun, your friends, or your family? Well I do, and that's why I want to leave." A young Nikki explained.

"Can't miss something I've never seen, never had any friends, and I don't have any family that I know about either. Like a few of the other guys and girls here, I was born and raised in this place. Tell you what; until you actually escape I'll do my best to act as a tour guide of sorts to you two." a young Isaac explained.

"Um… thanks?" A young Teresa and Nikki said confused by the young Isaac's behavior.

* * *

_A few hours after the young Isaac showed Teresa and Nikki around this school if you can even call it that, Teresa and Nikki were later assigned together as roommates. The small room itself isn't anything special asides from the bunk bed, 2 desks, a closest with a dividing wall, along with some change of clothes inside, and a shelf with some school supplies on it._

"So do you want the top or bottom bunk?" Nikki asked.

"Huh?" Teresa asked as she focusing on a deck in her hand rather than attention to Nikki while sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Bottom bunk then, well we'll have to get used to this for a while until we're strong enough to leave this place." The young Nikki tells the young Teresa.

"I guess." the young Teresa mumbled.

"Look we'll have to stick together if we want to survive and escape this place. Other than each other, there's no one we can trust here." The young Nikki points out to the young Teresa.

"What about that Isaac? He doesn't seem like a bad guy." The young Teresa suggested.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we can't trust anyone here. Look this Isaac person may not be a bad guy like you said, but he said he was born and raised in this place. He's probably been conditioned to be loyal to these people, and as such if we try to bring him with us there is nothing preventing him from turning us in." Nikki explained.

"Oh okay." the young Teresa said..

"Look I'm sorry if I came off too strong. Is that your deck?" the young Nikki asked the young Teresa for the sake of calming her down.

"No you can have it." The young Teresa said as she passed Nikki the deck.

"Are you sure? I mean didn't you put like a lot of time building this?" Nikki asked.

"It was my brother's deck. I just don't want to deal with all the memories as it's all I have left of him before he was… along with my mom and dad as well." The young Teresa tried to explain barley able to hold herself back from crying her eyes out.

"Look….. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring any bad feelings up." The young Nikki said feeling guilty.

"Thank you, ya know my brother used to say 'Even when it seems like your victory will be overwhelming, you must never disregard the possibility of defeat'" the young Teresa tells Nikki.

"What is the supposed to mean?" the young Nikki asked.

"It means the strong shouldn't overestimate their power, and the weak should never underestimate their own." The young Teresa explained.

_It's been a few days since these three started at this "School" and the young Teresa was happy to find a friend of sorts in Nikki, maybe even Isaac as well, but she still hasn't adapted to the concept of this place being her new home. Currently in this flashback, Teresa is waiting in line in the cafeteria shared by all of the students of this place and the occasional faculty member._

"As much as I'd hate to admit it of this place, the food is actually pretty good." The young Nikki grumbles as she walks next to the young Teresa with both carrying filled food trays.

"I guess so." The young Teresa said having become more comfortable around Nikki, but still scarred by her current circumstances.

_Over the next few seconds these forced fast friends try to talk about something other than their shared personal circumstance, when Teresa accidently bumping into one of the older students changed those plans immediately. _

"Hey watch where you're going brat! Great, I just got this shirt and now it's ruined." An elder male student around 16 or 17 yelled wearing a red T-shirt as Teresa accidently spilt some of her lunch on the guy.

"I'm sorry." The young Teresa said completely apologetic.

_One of the explained privileges of a student at this school as with the case of this jerk starting a fight with a couple of little girls is that if one has a high enough GPA at this school, they are allowed to where whatever they wish as long as it's not explicit or distracting._

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get this? I demand recompense." The older student arrogantly demanded.

"Ehh, but I don't have anything that's worth any money." Teresa said scared by this older boy's aggressive attitude.

_Now as this little confrontation is going on, another group of older students who happen to be sitting at the same table as Isaac go off in conversation about this older boy's outburst._

"Sigh… Chuck is at it again." One student said.

"Yeah no kidding man. Say, isn't this like the 4th or 5th incident in the past couple months?" another student asked.

"Hmm incident?" a confused Isaac asked.

"You were one of the students born in this place right? You seriously don't know about this?" the one student asked.

"Hey ease off the kid as I was born here too. Until the guys born here are old enough to attend the school, they're for some reason in the dark about what goes on inside." A 15 year old boy explained to the first student.

"Oh well in that case Chuck is like one of the best if not the best fighter here but as you can see he's seriously hot-headed and arrogant." The first student explained.

_Now we move back to this developing little confrontation. _

"That's not my problem you little…. Alright who threw that?!" Chuck yelled as it looked like he actually was about to hit a little girl before Isaac threw his lunch tray with food on it right at his back humiliating Chuck slightly.

"Ah I'm really sorry about that as it was totally my fault. You see I sneezed and accidently flicked my tray off the table like a catapult with my arm." The young Isaac explained as he got Chuck's attention.

"You little brat, do you know who I am?!" Chuck yelled as he lifted the young Isaac in the air with one hand.

"From what I've heard since I'm new to this school, you're just a guy who claims to be the best fighter here." Isaac answered.

"I don't claim to be the best fighter here, I am the best fighter here kid!" Chuck said apparently slightly angered by Isaac's remark.

"Ehh really? Don't you think hitting a girl is low for someone of your age? All I've seen so far is that you think you can do whatever you want cause you're a big kid. Nor do any of those things prove your skill as a card fighter." Isaac said like he was ignorant to his current situation, and yet was trying to anger Chuck on purpose at the same time.

"Are you trying to call me weak kid?" Chuck asked as he looked.

"Pretty much yeah." the young Isaac said bluntly.

"You little brat! I'll show you just how strong I am, so get out your deck." Chuck said literally asking for a fight.

"I feel sorry for the kid. He should have kept his mouth shut." One student whispers to another.

"Oh sure I can certainly use something to do to kill the time. Only… you'll lose once a single thunderbolt strikes with the force of three." Isaac said pausing for a moment only to have his eyes glow for a few seconds.

_Suddenly the same glow appeared in Nikki and Teresa's eyes, of which allowed them to see whatever Isaac saw. Still, several minutes have passed and this fight is already reaching its game._

**Isaac – Chuck**

**1 – Hand – 4**

**2 – Soul – 3**

**5 – Damage – 5**

**2 – Counterblast – 4**

**Red River Dragoon, Hex Cannon Wyvern – Bloody Hercules, Phantom Black**

**Flag of Raijin Corpuscant, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon – Martial Arts Mutant Master Beetle, Stealth Millipede**

**Dessert Gunner Raien, Thunderstorm Dragoon – Tail Joe, Empty**

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in other people's business brat. Why don't you just admit defeat now and save yourself the humiliation kid." Chuck barks.

"No, I think I'll just declare Final Turn. You do suck after all." The young Isaac declared nonchalantly.

"Jesus Christ, did that kid just say what I think he just said?" one of the older students asks another.

"Ha ha, just how are you going to do that? In case you haven't noticed it, I stunned three of your units and you only have 2 cards in your hand." Chuck laughs.

"I said that you'd lose one a single lightning bolt strikes with the force of three didn't I?" the young Isaac asked like he was confused by Chuck's question.

_As Isaac asked Chuck that question, immediately the young Teresa and Nikki recalled the same vision they and Isaac saw. Could that mean it's time for it to come true?_

"Hmmm I think I'll quote my favorite famous cardfighter for this part. Break through the sealed cage and descend my embodiment of thunder! I break ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion **[Power: 11000]**!" Isaac yelled.

"Wait, this kid has that card?" one student says in shock.

"How's that possible? Anyone here with a rare card sticks out like a sore thumb." Another student pointed out.

"Vowing Sword's break ride skill: My vanguard Vermillion gets +10000 power and I retire Tail Joe. I move Corpuscant into the soul and give my vanguard +3000 power thanks to his skill, and in his place I call Photon Bomber Wyvern **[Power: 6000]**." The young Isaac explained.

"Given what's in Chuck's hand…" Nikki was thinking.

"Isaac has this in the bag." Teresa thinks concluding that thought.

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's Limit Break: He gains +2000 power and the ability to attack your front row, which I'll do right now **[Total Power: 36000]**!" the young Isaac declared.

"Fine I'll just take the attack. All I need is one heal trigger to survive." Chuck said still arrogantly believing he'll win this fight.

"No you won't. First check **[Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger] **I give all effects to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. Second check **[Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger] **again all effects to my vanguard. Now you'll see how awesome Vermillion Thunderbolt is **[New Total: 46000 3crit]**!" Isaac declared.

"Im-impossible….. damage check **[Martial Arts Mutant Master Beetle – No Trigger]**." Chuck revealed.

"Yawwwwn. I think I'll go to the bathroom now." The young Isaac mumbled as he collected his deck losing all interest in the fight now that he's won it.

_Word spread quickly around this mysterious facility about Chuck's defeat at the hands of Isaac, only the young boy himself didn't seem to care about that at all as he walks down a hallway. After quickly dusting themselves off, the young Teresa and Nikki quickly caught up with Isaac._

"Where did you get that card?" the young Nikki asked.

"I was told it belonged to one of my parents, though I don't know if it's actually true." The young Isaac answered trying to recall the information.

"How could….. how could you win like that?" Nikki asked.

"What do you mean? I attacked and pulled double critical triggers. Weren't you paying attention to the fight?" the young Isaac asked both confused and surprised by Teresa's question.

"That's not what she meant, and you know it. What's with those super weird visions of that fight?" the young Nikki asked.

"You mean you don't know? Oh yeah…. that's right you two just got here, so you wouldn't know about it." The young Isaac said as he came to a sudden realization.

"Give me a break already….. Look can you just tell me what that was all about?" the young Nikki asked as she shook her head.

"Alright, but you two have to answer a question for me first." The young Isaac answered.

"I think we can do that much for him." The young Nikki suggests.

"Go ahead and ask then." The young Nikki retorts.

"Before today have you ever had a vision before a fight showing exactly what was going to happen in it? Or before you even build a new deck a vision of how exactly you want it to perform? And after you've seen the vision of your new deck, do you find it already built right in front of you even though you have no memory of it?" the young Isaac asked.

_When Isaac asked those questions, it was like a wave of realization came across these two ladies as they must have experienced the same phenomenon if not something very similar to what Isaac described._

"I'll take that as a yes given your faces. Anyways, I think someone told once that it was called….. now what was it again? Oh yeah Psyqualia was that power's name. Don't really know how the power works other than what I told you, the side-effects that sometimes come with using the power too much, let's see… no guarantee you'll win when you do use the power, and oh there was that time someone told me about my Psyqualia being different." The young Isaac said like he was struggling to recall the information.

"Exactly how is it different?" the young Teresa asked.

"I don't really know anymore other than someone saying that I was an artificially created Psyqualia user I think." Isaac mumbled.

"Artificial? Just what's that supposed to mean?" the young Nikki asked.

"Ya know 'artificial' as in designed to simulate the effects of." the young Isaac said.

"I know what artificial means." The young Nikki answers slightly annoyed.

"Then why did you ask? Look I'd love to keep playing 20 questions with you two, but I really need to go to the bathroom so if you'll excuse me…." The young Isaac said before walking off.

* * *

_Part one of this flashback is now drawn to a close. Part 2 of this flashback begins one year later. Chuck with combination of graduating from this school and his humiliating defeat at Isaac's hands just disappeared. Teresa and Nikki later found out for the most part that most of the members of each graduating class are never heard or seen from again, those who stay assist with the operations of this facility for one reason or another, and when someone from a previous graduating class does make an appearance they're a completely different person though that always isn't a good thing for their old friends. Within the first few weeks over the past year Isaac rose to the top as the school's number one fighter, Nikki rose to the second spot half way through the year using Teresa's brother's Kagero deck, and though she still hasn't quite adjusted to living in this place Teresa's currently ranked in the middle. Nikki is out and about the hallway stretching her legs after taking a nap, of which is when she noticed a lot of the older students and faculty busy cleaning the facility._

"I haven't heard many of the details, but supposedly there are a few very important guests coming to visit the school, and the principal wants this place squeaky clean." The older student answered not bothering to look at Nikki as he was focused on the brush in his hand.

"Do you know who they are? Or how many people are coming?" the young Nikki asked.

"I heard it was a couple of dudes and their kids, one is a boy with the other being a girl, and no offense but I have to hurry and finish this. According to the faculty they're supposed to be here in less than an hour." The older student explained as he continued to focus on that task at hand.

_Finding the visit of these mysterious guests a potential chance to escape this place or at the very least find out more about her captors, Nikki hurried to find Teresa and Isaac hoping to use the latter of the two's knowledge of this place to get a sneak preview._

"You said four people right? That's really unusual." The young Isaac notes.

"What do you mean Isaac?" the young Teresa asked.

"Since I was born we've had visitor to the school every year, but it was just a single scientist/engineering dude. I don't know the guy had a son or daughter, but it could be something at home made in unavoidable or it a group of different people entirely is coming." Isaac explained.

"Maybe they've come to enroll their kids." The young Teresa suggested.

"I don't think so." Isaac retorts.

"Why don't you think so?" the young Nikki asked.

"Most of the new students are 'scouted', few are born and raised inside this place like me, and the even fewer who come willingly have to go through the same welcome ceremony like us." The young Isaac explained.

"I guess there's only one way to find out." The young Nikki pointed out.

"You guys want to go see who it is? Well follow me for that part. Guards usually block off the hallways around the entrance when guests arrive and I was only able to see the dude because of a reflection, but there may be a way we can get around that." Isaac revealed.

"What is your way?" the young Teresa curiously asked.

"I can't tell you until we get there." The young Isaac answers.

_As these three walked about the school's hallways, Isaac's words about guards blocking off key hallways was proven true as students were already being forced out of them. He even led his two friends in a circle on purpose so as to make sure the area was clear and no one was following them, of which he stopped in front of a grate covering an air vent big enough to allow all three of them passage._

"Let's see it should be this one for this month." Isaac mumbled he carefully removed the grate covering the vent.

"Your secret route is for us to sneak through an air vent?" the confused young Teresa asked.

"It's a secret shared known only those of us born in this place. We use the vents to get to different parts of the school really quickly and we also change the entrances/exits every month or so to avoid the faculty finding out, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this" Isaac explained.

"You going to tell us about entrance changes?" the young Nikki asked.

"Of course not I have to keep some secrets, and just telling you about the vents is enough to get me in a lot of trouble. Now are we going to go or not? I can't keep this thing open forever." Isaac asked.

"We're going alright, come on Teresa." Nikki answered as the three of them entered the vent and she put the grate back on behind them.

"What was with the cleaning supplies back there?" the young Teresa curiously asked as they carefully crawled through the vents with Isaac leading them.

"To clean the dust, stains, and other stuff our uniforms after we exit the vents on the other side." The young Isaac explained.

"Wait this is how you've beaten me around this school isn't it?" the young Nikki asked with some slight irritation.

"Yeah it is, now could you two please quite down? We're far enough in that if we talk to loudly are voices will echo all over the place." The young Isaac whispered.

"Sorry." The young Nikki said.

_After spending several minutes climbing up and down the variety of ventilation shafts, these temporary three musketeers find themselves staring out of a grate that happened to be right next to the big door that Teresa and Nikki first entered through. To their left happen to be a man dressed in a black suit whose face was hidden from view; however our trio of child-like youths recognized the man to be the vice-principal of this school due to a pinky ring on his right hand._

"I welcome you two and your kin to our humble school. I trust the flight here from Tarrant City was adequately comfortable?" the vice-principal asked one of the four people that walked in through the big white door.

_It was as Nikki heard earlier for 2 adults and two kids walked in from the main entrance. The two men looked to be in their mid-20s to early 30s, while the two kids looked to be as old as Isaac and the girls. The man the vice-principal asked about the flight had dark brown hair combed down the back, brown eyes, wearing a dark red suit, a matching tie, and pants. The young boy likely his son had the same hair/eye color and style while wearing a bright red sweater with the seals of the different vanguard clans printed on it, a light blue t-shirt underneath, and matching pants._

"I'm jealous that you get all of the attention Mr. Nakashima." The other man said as he patted Mr. Nakashima on the shoulder.

"I apologize, Mr. Verde I meant no offense. It's just that we take Mr. Nakashima's assessment of the school very seriously." The vice-principal said completely apologetic.

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't come here for this if I had any other option, but given my daughter's failing health I have no choice." Mr. Verde said putting on a serious face.

_As the musketeers hiding in the vents turned to his direction, they found that Mr. Verde was clean shaven, had short-cut orange hair, and a dark blue suit. Between her father and Mr. Nakashima's son is a 6 or 7 year-old girl with shoulder length orange hair, wearing a yellow t-shirt with white flowers on it, and a matching shirt. Now this description would be pretty normal if it also wasn't for the fact her skin's pale, coughing every few minutes, weak enough where she has to sit in a wheel-chair, and the IV drip in her right arm is likely what's helping to keep her awake and alive right now._

"Oh that's right, you still haven't told me that girl's name when you said you would dad." The young boy points out.

"Actually now that your son mentions it, I don't know the names of either of your children." The vice principal pointed out referring to Mr. Nakashima and Mr. Verde.

"Let's make this quick then. Go on and introduce yourself son." Mr. Nakashima said as he gave his son a little nudge.

"Kiba Nakashima elo." The now revealed to be the young Kiba introduced.

"Note to self: Work on Kiba's manners." Mr. Nakashima thought.

"I know this hasn't been one of your better days, but could you please introduce yourself my dear?" Mr. Verde asked as he bent down on his knees.

"Sa-cough cough cough Sakura." The now revealed to be young Sakura introduced.

"Elo." The young Kiba says to the sickly Sakura.

"I thought you had 2 daughters didn't you?" the vice principal asked.

"Oh do you mean Dalette? She's with their mother praying for her sister's recovery. Now polite conversation is all well and good, but can we get down to business?" Mr. Nakashima asked the vice-principal.

"Yes of course. Both procedures will be ready in lab 32-B 3 floors below us in just over two hours. If you'll please follow me to the elevator just up ahead around the corner, I'll direct you all to a nearby waiting room." The vice-principal said as he pointed down a random hallway.

_These 5 individuals proceeded down the hallway, however one pair of footsteps suddenly stop as a deck box drops to the floor right next to the vent with its contents spilling out._

"Go on and wait for me at the elevator dad. My deck case fell of my belt again." The young Kiba tells his father.

"Just don't take too long." Mr. Nakashima said as he and the others continued walking down the hall.

"We should leave now." The young Nikki whispers.

"No we move now and this kid will hear us for sure." The young Isaac whispers back as the young Kiba bends over to pick up his deck, but thankfully not enough to see the trio in the vent.

"The Velcro strap is pretty worn, so maybe I should get a new deck box after all." The young Kiba mumbled as he continued to pick up his cards one by one.

"Narukami as well huh?" the young Isaac thought as he took note of Kiba's cards that were turned face up.

"Eeep!" the young Teresa quietly yelped.

"What was that?" the young Kiba thought overhearing that quite yelp.

_At first the young Kiba glanced about the hallway so as to make sure if that noise came from someone right next to him, but he slowly lowers his head facing the air vent realizing the noise must have come from there. Isaac and the others thought they were effectively screwed when their gaze met the young Kiba's, but luckily for them once Kiba's curiosity was satisfied he just focused back on picking up his deck. After all given his age, for all Kiba knew seeing people in the vent shafts is completely normal here._

"Wait he seriously doesn't think three kids in a vent is anything serious?" Nikki thought in surprise.

_After a few seconds, Isaac pulled a small stack of about 9-12 Vanguard cards from his back pocket and once more got the young Kiba's attention by carefully knocking his hand against the grate covering this vent._

"We were never here." The young Isaac mouthed as he stuck the stack of cards he had in his hand partway through an opening in the grate.

"Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas huh?" the young Kiba thought as he picked up the rest of his cards and quickly caught up with his father.

"So what should we do now?" the young Nikki asked as she and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to go see what procedure they're talking about performing?" the young Isaac asked the others.

"How long would it take us to get down there?" the young Teresa asked in turn.

"30 minutes with a high chance of getting caught or about 2 hours with little chance of getting caught. Don't bother asking for something in the middle because that option doesn't exist." The young Isaac explained.

_These three snuck through the vents over the next two hours like a trio of master thieves, even running into a few of the other students that were born inside this place using the vents as well, and thankfully these few didn't really mind Isaac breaking the unwritten promise about showing those not born here about their means of getting around. Anyways, these three were just a few feet away from the vent above the aforementioned lab but stopped when they heard…_

"Argghhhhhh!" went the sound of two kids screaming in pain.

* * *

_You'll hear the rest of part of this flashback another time, but for now it's time we return to the present or to be more specific the moment of Nikki and Isaac's confrontation as they just arrive at that flat rock with a vanguard field etched into it from the last chapter._

"It's been a long time since we've last seen each other in person Isaac." Nikki tells Isaac.

"Not since our boarding school days I believe. How did you know I'd be here?" Isaac asked.

"You know as well as I do that place was never a boarding school. Still to answer your question we once talked about visiting this very spot. A rock where if one hosts a card fight on it, their destinies will soon be revealed." Nikki answered.

"Did you know you were supposed to be the vice-captain of Team Strike Shadow instead of Teresa?" Isaac asked again.

"I suppose I should be flattered then. Still I doubt you have found out yourself after all these years, but we both know Project 'Strike Shadow' wasn't started for the sake of training elite card fighters." Nikki explained as a little anger started to slip in her voice.

"Why did you leave?" Isaac asked again.

"I didn't just leave, I escaped from that place! Regardless of if it was by their choice or not, several kids entered that 'Boarding School' and those lucky enough to come out alive are never the same again!" Nikki yelled as she started to become angry.

"There was supposed to be 4 people from Project 'Strike Shadow' to form the team, but only Teresa and I met the necessary criteria. This required the search for talented fighters outside the program leading to Preston and Sakura joining the team." Isaac said.

"I figured that out for myself. Teresa used to be able to see a fight's path like us, but after the 'boarding school's tests' she's still completely blind out of her right eye isn't she?" Nikki asked as if she was about to snap.

"She's adapted quite well to the loss of site. What's your point?" Isaac asked.

"You son of a… my point is why are you allowing her to keep doing this? You used to be different and a lot closer to Teresa back then compared to how you are now. If you still cared about her, you'd have her removed from the team or at the very least have her fight only when absolutely necessary." Nikki pointed out.

"She made the choice to stay, so she has to live with the consequences." Isaac retorts.

"That's a piss poor excuse and you know it! If you really cared about Teresa, you wouldn't let her run about freely." Nikki preached.

"If that's your argument, then maybe I don't really care at all about her." Isaac said.

"Why you son of a…." Nikki was yelling clearly about to snap.

"If I really care and you want me to show it or if I don't care about Teresa and you want me to start, then there is only one way to do that." Isaac interrupts as he takes out his deck places his starting vanguard on this tourist attraction of a rock.

"Fine then!" Nikki yelled as she too placed her starting vanguard.

"Before we begin, know that you don't have a chance at beating unless you use that power." Isaac said as he shuffled 2 cards back into his deck.

"No way. I promised myself that under no circumstances would I use that power to win a fight even against another possessor." Nikki declared.

"With your friendship with Teresa or whatever's left of it on the line, can you really afford to be making such a declaration?" Isaac countered.

"Yeah I can. I may have always come second to you back then for as long as I was there, but I'm more than strong enough now to beat you here!" Nikki yelled.

"Then let's put that theory to the test shall we? Still, know that destiny predicts for this battle to end the same way it did for that weakling Chuck all those years ago. A single Vermillion Thunderbolt will strike with the force of three." Isaac both confidently and nonchalantly declared as his eyes were glowing a bright purple/blue mix for a moment.

"Are you ready to start? Or are we just going to talk all day?" Nikki asked.

"I'm just waiting for you." Isaac answered.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Nikki yelled.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Isaac yelled.

* * *

_Once the light faded these two strong and powerful fighters found themselves in a landscape that was as if it was dealt the full force of the apocalypse, the land and sky are colorless as fierce lightning storms go on all around them, and the mountains around them were likely the result of large piles of debris decaying over time._

"Red Pulse Dracokid **[Power: 4000]**!" Nikki revealed.

_The young dragon rider Nikki after being consumed by a fiery red light is transformed into a little black baby dragon, with a white/red mane, a red tail, eyes that are as purple as Isaac's, and two purple laser pistols almost as big as his head._

"Flag of Raijin, Corpuscant **[Power: 4000]**!" Isaac revealed.

_Appearing in Isaac's place is a young man with a tanned complexion, with white hair, is wearing a mostly black outfit save for a red ribbons here or a golden strips there, while wielding a long black spear/lance with a curvy yellow blade, and bolts of lightning are coming out of his legs and hat. _

"It's a little inconvenient, but I have no choice. I ride the Flame of Promise, Aermo **[Power: 4000]**! Red Pulse is moved to the back row thanks to his skill, and it's your move.

"I ride Red River Dragoon **[Power: 8000] **and Corpuscant is moved to the front." Isaac said.

_Now the tan boy dressed in black becomes a man clad in red armor, with blond hair, and a long silver lance though the tan boy refuses to retreat either appearing to the right of Red River Dragoon._

"I call a second Red River Dragoon **[Power: 8000] **to the rearguard, and now I'll have Corpuscant attack Aermo **[Total Power: 4000]**!" Isaac declared.

_Using his powers over lightning, Corpuscant spins his lance/spear over his head at a vigorous pace before a lightning bolt flies out from it hitting Aermo right in the chest._

"Checking the damage trigger **[Cross Shot, Garp – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed as she slid the card into the damage zone.

"Now my vanguard Red River Dragoon attacks yours **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Isaac yelled.

"No guard." Nikki responds.

"Drive trigger check **[Photon Bomber Wyvern – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed.

_Now with superhuman strength and speed, this Red River Dragoon jumps in the air swinging his lance hard enough to likely break several bones in Aermo's ribcage._

"Damage check **[Dauntless Drive Dragon – No Trigger]**." Nikki revealed.

"Last my rearguard Red River Dragoon will close up this turn's attacks **[Total Power: 8000]**!" Isaac declared again.

"**[Dragon Monk, Genjo – Heal Trigger] **I apply the power to my vanguard and send Dauntless Drive to the drop zone." Nikki decided as she made the aforementioned motions.

"I'm done for now." Isaac said signaling the end of his turn.

**Nikki – Isaac**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**0 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 0**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Empty, Empty – Red River Dragoon, Empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Flame of Promise Aermo – Red River Dragoon, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Flag of Raijin Corpuscant, Empty**

"I ride Bellicosity Dragon **[Power: 9000]**." Nikki informed.

_With a burst of power the young flame was transformed into a dragon with dark red, nearly impenetrable scales, which are also worth a lot of money, spikes and horns all over his body, and is capable of breathing a flame so hot that only the bravest or dumbest of warriors try to take scales from his body._

"Dragon Monk, Gojo **[Power: 7000] **and Burning Horn Dragon **[Power: 9000] **are called to the rearguard. With the support Gojo's boot, Burning Horn Dragon attacks your rearguard Red River Dragoon **[Total Power: 16000]**!" Nikki declared.

"You've done your job." Isaac thought as he placed the rearguard Red River Dragoon in the drop zone.

"Bellicosity dragon attacks your vanguard, with the support of Red Pulse's boost **[Total Power: 13000]**!" Nikki declared again.

"I'm not guarding that." Isaac responds as he glances over his hand.

"Drive trigger check **[Blue Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**. I give all effects to my vanguard Bellicosity Dragon **[New Total: 18000 2crit]**." Nikki informed.

_Thanks to the power from the trigger bonus, this dragon's already intense fire breath grows hotter and able to cover an even wider area than before. This ends up being enough to melt off most of Red River Dragoon's hair and armor._

"Damage trigger check **[Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**. Second check **[Old Dragon Mage – Draw Trigger]**. Power to my vanguard and I draw." Isaac informed as he placed the draw trigger in the damage zone.

"Over to you Isaac." Nikki said with a serious face as she ended her turn.

**Nikki – Isaac**

**4 – Hand – 6**

**1 – Soul – 0**

**2 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Dragon Monk Gojo, Burning Horn Dragon – Empty, Empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Bellicosity Dragon – Red River Dragoon, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Flag of Raijin Corpuscant, Empty**

"Stand and draw. I ride and call Thunderstorm Dragoon **[Power: 10000]**, Corpuscant moves to the back row, and I call Photon Bomber Wyvern **[Power: 6000]** behind my vanguard." Isaac explained as he made those motions fluidly.

"Save for the slight difference in Corpuscant's position and that I'm not using Megacolony, this fight is going trigger for trigger how it did with Chuck all those years ago." Nikki thought.

"Rearguard Thunderstorm Dragoon, boosted by Corpuscant attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Isaac declared.

"Damage check **[Gattling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**. What do you know? A draw trigger of my very own to reinforce my hand. Anyways, power to Bellicosity Dragon and draw." Nikki conveniently revealed for herself.

"Photon Bomber Wyvern's skill: Since you're at 3 damage he gains +4000 power when boosting a Narukami vanguard, and now Thunderstorm Dragoon comes in for round two **[Total Power: 20000]**!" Isaac declared again.

"I'm not going to guard." Nikki informed as she glanced over her hand.

"Drive check **[Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon – No Trigger]**." Isaac revealed.

_Riding on top of his massive dragon partner, Thunderstorm flies over Bellicosity Dragon and not unlike Corpuscant he releases a bold of lighting from his lance after spinning it around in the air for a few moments._

"Damage check **[Dragon Monk, Genjo - Heal Trigger]** looks like I'm a bit trigger happy today. Power to my vanguard and I recover one damage point." Nikki said happy at her good luck.

"It doesn't matter; the mold of this fight's fate has already been cast." Isaac said not worried in the slightest by Nikki's trigger luck.

"Well maybe this is fate telling me who will win this fight." Nikki retorts.

"I end my turn." Isaac said.

**Nikki – Isaac**

**5 – Hand – 5**

**1 – Soul – 1**

**3 – Damage – 2**

**0 – Counterblast – 0**

**Dragon Monk Gojo, Burning Horn Dragon – Empty, Empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Bellicosity Dragon – Red River Dragoon, Empty**

**Empty, Empty – Flag of Raijin Corpuscant, Empty**

"Here it is Isaac, the first step that'll allow me to prove to you how false your blind belief in destiny really is." Nikki declared with a confident grin at the next card she drew.

"My belief in destiny isn't blind, but if you really think you can prove this fight's fate will be something different you're more than welcome to try." Isaac retorts.

"Overcome the despair of a never-ending defeat! I ride Dauntless Drive Dragon **[Power: 11000]**!" Nikki yelled.

_The ancient dragon general stands up again with his 6 long red/purple wings, the yellow lines upon them, with his long tail capable of shattering mountains, and his very presence on the battlefield is such that it makes the wind around him blow away in fear. Know that despite being knocked out of his resting place and of being of old age, this old dog still has a few tricks left up his sleeve._

"Now watch, from this point on I'll show you the absolute foolishness of destiny!" Nikki yelled as she pointed her finger at Isaac in an epic anime fashion.

_And…. fade to artist rendering of scene._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Kiba & Sakura: Wait what?! We met before when?!

Kiba: How come I don't remember the visit to this place?

Sakura: How come I don't remember meeting Kiba?

Nolan: Come on the festival fireworks are about to start.

Isaac: The rest of that truth is hidden in the remainder of the past. If you want that answer, you'll have to wait and find out.

Nikki: Next time on Vanguard: Acceleration "Beach Battle 2: Apocalyptic Thunder Part 2

Teresa: So that's the stronger legendary dragon.


End file.
